


What Monsters Are Made Of

by CameronFoss



Series: The Love of Monsters [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kid Fic, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Multi, PTSD, Parent Alex Danvers, Polyamory, Protective Alex Danvers, Scars, Space Pirate Alex, Space Pirates, Space!Alex, Trauma, alternative universe, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 235,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronFoss/pseuds/CameronFoss
Summary: The sequel to How Monsters are Made: After the failure to stop the Exodus (s02xe15) leaving earth, the Superfriends spend a year learning to live without Alex. Meanwhile, Alex has spent four years trying to get home, picking up a teenage daughter and a whole lot of baggage along the way. This explores how Alex, Lucy and Maggie navigate their changed relationship, while Alex (and Ky) tries to find her footing in her old world.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: The Love of Monsters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931620
Comments: 807
Kudos: 521





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I know I literally just said that these would be a wait on this follow up - whatever that might look like. And there 100% will be - This is NOT going to be like How Monsters are Made. I had that entire fic ready on day 3 of posting. I don't even have a solid storyline for this follow up yet - thus, there will be a wait.

This had been the longest week of her life. Or, well, actually, that isn’t entirely true, Alex accepted. Technically, the longest weeks of her life were those in time altered regions of space.

But this was the longest _chronological_ week of her life.

Every single day was packed with unending, unrelenting tasks; assisting crew finding family; trying to locate the 90; Dryl messing with her tech; _Vik_ messing with her injuries; M’gann’s treatment schedule; meetings with billionaires.

Or, well. That last one was new. And today, actually, five minutes from now. And Alex was only now realizing she was probably underdressed.

She wonders how many people dressed in jeans, combat boots, a Henley and leather were given millions of dollars by L-Corp? Probably not a lot. But, honestly, she wasn’t convinced anything pre-Exodus would fit her right anymore, and none of her formal clothes _from_ the Exodus would be any more appropriate on Earth. So, jeans it was.

She’d been in Lena’s office exactly once, back in an early assassination – which was almost five years ago (for Alex). So, her mind was a little foggy on the directions. Fortunately, signage to the CEO’s office was plentiful. 

She stepped out of the elevator and reminded herself to keep the hands out of pockets. And not crossed. Also, smile and don’t be weird about the _45.6 million dollars_ she was requesting.

Straightening her jacket, she walked the mostly empty floor towards the biggest, most shiny office at the end. The secretary was out. Figuring someone who was so obviously trying to sleep with her sister wouldn’t protest, she let herself in.

And determined, immediately, that she should have knocked.

She’d been gone a long time, but she was pretty sure that this _wasn’t_ Lena Luthor. She was taller, darker hair, older than thirteen. But, you know, Alex had been wrong before.

“Hi,” the not-Lena person at the desk said, pen poised above some papers. “If you’re looking for my mom, she said she’d be back in ten minutes.”

“Your _mom_?” It had only been a year, right? Alex was pretty sure she would have known if Lena had a preteen daughter – but again, she’d been wrong before.

“Yeeeeah,” she answered in that tone kids master which makes it perfectly clear they think adults are being dumb. “You’re in her office?”

Alex took half a step back, pulling the door so she could read the mounted plaque; _Samantha Arias, CEO._

“I am in the wrong place… I think,” because this was L-Corp right? Of which Lena Luthor was the CEO?

“Who are you looking for?” The pen was dropped, and suddenly the kid seemed more engaged.

“Lena Luthor? Sorry, I thought this was her office…” Alex tilted her head, still trying to unpack what the hell was happening.

“Oh! Lena Luthor is my mom’s boss!” Okay, that is helpful information. “My mom’s the new CEO – it’s kind of a big deal.”

Alex smiled, taking another half step in but not closing the door. She didn’t want the girl to feel trapped with a stranger. “Would you be okay if I waited here until your mom gets back? I think there’s been a miscommunication, and I don’t have a phone.”

“You don’t have a _phone?_ ” The absolute horror in her voice had Alex grinning and releasing the door, sensing that she wouldn’t feel threatened by her presence.

“I’ve been out of town for a while.”

“Without a _phone_?!”

Alex laughed, walking over to take the seat across from the desk. Like the girl was taking the meeting with her.

“I was… very out of town.”

“Oh,” the girl tilted her chin, examining the women in front of her. She looked… kind of like she should be scary. There was were two visible scars, though both kinda healed; a long jagged one running from the corner of her jaw down to her neck; a smaller one running through her eyebrow. One side of her head was shaved, the longer middle part falling over the other side in soft waves. And she was dressed almost entirely in black, including a leather jacket and sturdy looking boots.

But she was also soft looking. For someone so scary. She had a nice smile, and she tugged at the ends of her sleeves, and she talked to her like a person not a toddler. Ruby already liked her.

“Where’d you go?”

Alex grinned lopsidedly, leaning forward just a little to speak to the kid conspiratorially. “That’s classified.”

Which only served to make the girls eyes widen – excitement and curiosity burning. She even shuffled forward in her chair, leaning over her mom’s desk to get closer to the mysterious woman.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“What if I promise not to tell anybody?”

“I can’t just go ‘round telling strangers national secrets.”

“I’m Ruby,” she thrust her hand between them, eyes gleaming. “Nice to meet you.”

Alex chuckled and reached back, taking the smaller hand in hers. She vividly remembered the first time Ky had struck a bargain with her – an extra light of reading for doing the laundry. They’d shaken on it, just like this.

“I’m Alex.”

“Cool! So, now that we aren’t strangers anymore, where’d you go?”

Alex laughed, sharp and surprised and genuine. She eyed the excitable child fondly. Alex was a sucker for curious children – the last four years had taught her that in spades. Leaning forward, dropping her voice and trying to make her eyes more serious, she whispered back. “Space!”

“No way! Really?!”

“Really, really,” Alex leaned back in the chair, watching as Ruby processed that information with wide eyes. 

“ _Awesome,”_ Ruby’s breathed reply made Alex chuckle, even when it was interrupted by the door opening.

“Ruby, I’m _so sorry_ but-“ Samantha Arias apparently, because she froze at the sight of a stranger in her office talking to her daughter. “Who are you?” Her eyes narrowed, locked onto Alex, only briefly flickering to Ruby.

“Sorry,” Alex stood, putting a couple feet between herself and the kid. “I didn’t mean to invade your office – I was actually looking for Lena Luthor? I have a meeting with her this afternoon.”

Sam seemed to relax half an inch, stepping carefully around the women to stand beside the desk – Alex didn’t miss how she was putting her body between the stranger and her daughter. The captain found herself impressed and endeared by this woman already.

“Lena doesn’t have a standing office in this building anymore, not since she bought Catco.”

Alex snapped her fingers, the conversation at the DEO last week coming back to mind. “She bought Kara CatCo.” _Shit_. She was in the wrong building.

“Kara?” Sam furrowed her brows, dropping the files onto the desk.

“My sister,” shaking her head, Alex awkwardly dusted off her pants. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m in the wrong office… building apparently. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Mom,” Ruby turned in the chair and waited for Sam to look at her, though her body remained turned towards Alex. Just in case. “This is Alex – She’s _so cool_.”

“Oh, she is, is she?” Sam turned back to the women, eyes flickering up and down the woman. She would admit – kinda hot. The leather and haircut definitely contributed to the _cool_ element. But her awkward hand twisting and genuine apology seemed to indicate _dork_ more strongly.

“Right, sorry,” Alex took a step forward, offering a hand. “Danvers, Alex Danvers.”

“How very 007 of you,” Sam shot back, but was now smiling and taking the hand.

“You have no idea,” Alex smirked back. Sam was willing to amend her earlier statements – _very_ hot.

“I’m Sam Arias, Lena hired me as her CEO while she takes over at CatCo.”

“Ah,” Alex ran a hand through her hair, revealing that it was a double undercut. Very _, very_ hot. “So Luthor is on the other side of town then.”

“Yep, unfortunately. Is there something I can help you with?”

Alex smiled, but shook her head. “Unless you know enough about intergalactic transmat portals involving extraterrestrial elements to determine and fair and equitable transfer of rights to a design?”

Sam blinked, and Ruby’s grin became just that much more manic. _So cool!_

“Ah, no. I think I’ll leave that to Lena.”

“No worries – could I borrow a phone? I don’t have one… on me, and I should let Lena know I need to reschedule.”

“Sure, here, just give me a second,” Sam reached into her pocket and immediately started typing. Alex, meanwhile, looked over at the girl and winked. Her grin amped up another notch. “Here you go.”

It rang exactly twice. “Sam, I am so sorry, but I’m about to have a meeting – can this wait?” Alex had to bite her lip to dispel the grin – Lena sounded _nervous._ Which, based on what Lucy and Maggie had told her, made sense. Luthor had spent the last year courting her baby sister – who she was notoriously protective of. And she was supposed to be having a one-on-one meeting with her. Nervous was fair, even from a billionaire CEO.

“Hey Lena, it’s Alex.”

“Oh,” a pause then, “ _Oh!_ Alex, I am so sorry. It didn’t even occur to me to tell you I wouldn’t be at L-Corp!” Nervousness had amped up.

“No worries,” Alex assured, smiling at the pair who were watching this conversation unfold. “Do you want to reschedule now, or do you need to check with your secretary?”

“Yes, I am so sorry,” another pause. “I could let you know tonight, if that’s okay? I know you must have a lot on your plate.”

Tonight, at game night. The first one since she’d landed stateside. She’d even managed to corral El to look after Ky. Even though she claimed it would be fine, she was not ready for an entire room full of Superfriends in one sitting. She wanted to ease her kid in, and Ky was more than happy to bug El for tech tips on whatever it was she was currently building in ‘secret’ for an evening.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’m sorry to have wasted your time,” sorry and a little panicked if her tone was anything to go by. 

“Not a waste, got to meet your new CEO and a _very_ cool kid,” Alex nodded a head at Ruby, who blushed and grinned back. “I’ll see you tonight Lena.”

“Of course. See you there.”

Handing the phone back to Sam, Alex gave them one last smile. “I should head out then – thanks for that.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Sam offered, reaching for the door.

“Nice meeting you Ruby!”

“You too, Alex!”

“Great kid you got there,” she offered once they were alone in the hallway, walking towards the elevator banks.

“She likes you.”

“I have a daughter, maybe a year older than her,” Alex shrugged, jamming a hand in her pockets.

“Really?” Sam tried to keep the surprise out of her tone. She _hated_ receiving those same words – having a daughter at 17 was a surefire way to judgmental looks. But Alex wasn’t just _young_. She was young, dressed like a biker and had several visible scars. She didn’t look like she’d fit into the PTA.

“Ky, she’s just turned fourteen,” but Sam’s disbelief was assuaged by the genuine, affectionate look that entered this woman’s eyes. Those were the eyes of a mom.

“Rubs is about to hit thirteen,” Alex pressed the button for down, but leaned against the side of the door while they waited. “I’m just trying to enjoy the microsecond I have left before she's a teenager.”

Alex laughed, the elevator dinging. “I wouldn’t worry about it – age is just a number. They’ll make your life difficult regardless.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Sam found herself smiling back.

“Any time,” she called, just as the door closed.

* * *

Since they’d landed, and the triad had agreed to take things a slow (ish), Alex and Ky had been crashing with Kara. It was a tight fit – Kara banished to her own sofa most nights, but they were making it work. It helped that the sisters were still unprepared to spend much time apart, given the last year (or four).

After walking Ky over to Ella’s apartment (she’d been lucky enough to own it, so it was still standing as if she’d taken a long vacation), she’d headed back to help set up. Alex was instructed to pull out the games and drinks while Kara organized food.

Opening the cabinet, Alex eyed the wine, beer, and soda that was stored away. Breathing deep and slow, she pulled out the alcohol, shoving it into the back of the fridge before returning to the soda. That was another conversation for another time.

“Pizza and salads will be delivered in an hour!” Kara declared, rocking happily on her heels at the thought of greasy deliciousness.

“Salads?” Alex asked, cracking open a glass bottle of coke – if she kept it in her hand, they might not offer her something else.

“Oh, well,” she adjusted her glasses, eyes elsewhere. “You know. Maggie likes to have a healthier side, and you know-“

“Funny, I thought they were for the benefit of your girlfriend, not mine,” she took a swig, enjoying how Kara blushed right up to her ears.

“Lena’s not my _girlfriend_ , she’s-“

“Why not?” Kara froze, eyes wide and locked with her genuinely curious sister. “Seriously, Kar,” Alex put the bottle down and stepped a little closer to her sibling. “Maggie and Lucy told me how she’s been here for you, while I was gone. And I know you, okay?” She reached up, gripping her arm with her bionic, so she’d be able to feel the comforting squeeze. “I know when you like someone.”

“I… I didn’t want to…”

“What? Steal my thunder?” Alex smirked, reaching back for her drink. “I think my coming out is officially old news – you’re allowed to be who you are, Kara. Please don’t let me stand in the way of that.”

“Oh,” she shuffled her feet, finally looking her sister in the eyes. “And you’d be okay with that? Me… and a Luthor?”

Her smile took on a softer edge, just this side of sad. If the last four years have taught her nothing, it’s that people who are ‘good’ and people who are ‘bad’ exist in the shades of grey. She didn’t think Lena Luthor was capable of half the crimes she’d personally committed – and if being from a corrupt family was the determiner, then they were all screwed. “If you’re happy, I’m okay with it.” 

“Oh,” Kara’s lips twitched, just a little. “Okay then…”

Alex laughed, patting her shoulder as she rounded the table towards the games. “Now you just gotta figure out how to actually ask her out.”

“Oh Rao!”

Someone knocked on the door. Alex felt her spine stiffen. Maybe she wasn’t as okay with the amount of company they were expecting as she pretended to be.

“It’s just Maggie and Lucy,” something in her chest unspooled.

“Hey guys!” Kara grinned, letting the pair in. By the time Alex turned around, Maggie was already being released from her hug and beelining towards her.

“Hey there Danvers,” and then she was in her space. Alex felt her world narrow, just looking at the woman she’d missed for four years. Trapped in her eyes and dimples and _existence._ Words, any words, caught in her throat. Which wasn’t helped when Lucy appeared in her peripheral vision, just smirking at the couple.

Taking it slow was… harder than she thought. A little part of her always thought that coming home four years more broken with a teenage daughter and a ship full of new family would be a deal breaker. That after the happy reunion… it just wouldn’t work out. Couldn’t work out. She was too damaged – too far gone. She should have known better then to underestimate her girls – but that meant she was entirely unprepared for the reality of actually dating them again.

They’d agreed to take it slower – no jumping without looking. Not just for their own sakes, but for Ky’s. None of them were prepared to let the dependent be hurt by their actions.

But so far, that had resulted in two coffee dates interrupted by Lucy, then Maggie, being summoned to work; and a dinner date which never happened because Alex was trapped in the OR stabilizing M’gann. They all saw each other at work – Alex was tenuously doing some lab work at the DEO until she could be reevaluated– but they really hadn’t been alone yet. It was making things… tense.

“This is the part where you say; ‘ _hey Mags,’”_ Lucy interrupted with a grin, handing off the bottle of red to a smiling Kara.

“Oh,” Alex breathed, hand coming up to push some hair away from Maggie’s face. “Hey Mags.”

Both her partners snorted at her awkwardness, Maggie finally leaning up for a quick kiss and a hug (the hug lingered longer than the kiss) and making room for Lucy to do the same. While Alex breathed in the smell of Lucy’s perfume, the women leaned up on her toes to whisper _“smooth,”_ and place a kiss on the red tipped ear.

“You guys are so cute,” and Kara’s smile was almost glowing with affection – she’d missed seeing all her sisters so happy.

“Hush Little Danvers,” Maggie muttered, hip checking her a little while she retrieved a beer for herself. “Luce, what do’ya want?”

“White!” Maggie, already mentally preparing to have her beer snagged by the other woman all evening, did as requested, watching how Alex didn’t seem able to step out of Lucy’s orbit. There was something about being part of a triad – that ability to feel genuine love and affection at watching your other two share love and affection. It could set your heart on fire.

Another knock, and Maggie didn’t miss how Alex flinched – just a little. Based on how Lucy stepped back into her space, she didn’t miss it either.

Kara answered, and from the way she suddenly fiddled, Maggie already knew who it was.

“Lena!” Her smile could rival the sun. And based on how the Luthor blinked in surprise at the sight, it was clear she was just as blinded. “Glad you could make it!”

Maggie made sure to chuckle into her drink and fought valiantly against the eye roll.

“Thank you for having me,” as if she hadn’t been at the last twenty of these things. She’d finally started to dress down a little for the evening – designer dress traded for slacks and a sweater. Maggie noted this was a notch nicer than the last several game nights, and considered Lena was too aware of the elder Danvers presence.

“Scotch or red?” Maggie asked, already turning to open the glass cabinet.

“Scotch, thank you.”

It didn’t take long for the Winn and James to rock up, immediately followed by the pizza. Games were almost entirely ignored at this point, the buzz of having Alex back keeping everyone distracted.

Lucy eventually tugged the too-stiff Alex to the couch, dragging her down to sit between her and Maggie. The louder the apartment, the tenser she seemed to get – but this wasn’t the venue for questions. They had plenty of time to unpack everything Alex was feeling, how she was handling being back, in a less public forum. So, for tonight, Maggie threw an arm around her shoulders and Lucy sat against the arm of the couch, digging her socked feet under Alex’s thigh. Alex even tried for casual, propping one foot on the coffee table and resting her soda on her knee. 

Her eyes did track how Lena took the armchair opposite them, and Kara sat on the arm, rather than the remaining seat. This was left to James, and Winn made himself comfortable on the floor.

“I am sorry about this afternoon,” Lena cut through the chatter, eyes fixed on Alex. “It didn’t even occur to me at the time.”

“Lena, it’s not a problem, I get it,” she scratched at the jean covered thigh of Maggie, just for something to do. “It’s an adjustment.”

“I’m free Thursday next week, if you’re available?” Chatter died down, everyone quietly interested in whatever the elder Danvers had to say to the woman so clearly into her younger sister.

“Oh, don’t worry about it - Here,” she leaned over briefly and held out a USB to the other woman, who took it with some trepidation. “That’s my proposal. It’s a device for matter transformation and reconfiguration.” At Lena’s mildly surprised look, Alex smiled. “It can be modified to do anything from instantaneous travel to a self-sustaining energy source – dealer’s choice.”

“With a few key details kept out of the design I presume.”

Alex took a sip of her drink, trying to resist peeling away the label. “No, that’s the entire thing.”

A pause. “Let me get this straight,” Lena placed her glass on the arm of the chair not occupied by a Kryptonian, twirling the USB in her fingers, before holding it up. “You’re just handing me something you claim is worth millions? Without any security measures?”

“Yep,” Alex popped the ‘p’, but kept serious eyes on Lena’s skeptical ones. Lucy wiggled her toes under her leg.

“Why would you do that?”

“I trust you,” and a _shrug_. As if she hadn’t just claimed to trust a Luthor. A Luthor whose mother had captured and turned her father. A Luthor whose mother forcibly deported Alex herself. A Luthor whose brother would kill her sister in a heartbeat. And her kid, now that she thought about it.

At Lena’s blank look, Alex expanded. “Look, you are welcome to try and steal those designs. You could probably do it, too. It might take a couple of years and require at least one off-worlder obtaining materials for you. But you could do it. I just don’t think you’d steal from me, or the people who will receive that money.”

“Oh, the money isn’t just for you?” The CEO’s arched her eyebrows further.

“$100,000 for every single alien that left, and those that were picked up on the way.”

“Then it should be 45.7 million,” Maggie cut in, hand shifting so she could rub at the back of Alex’s neck.

“What?” Lena’s exasperation made Alex smile, allowing herself to take another sip.

“I did a lot of the paperwork when they left; 435 people were deported in March, and they returned with an additional twenty-two, right? That’s 45 _7_.”

“Right,” Alex nodded, placing her bottle down. “Including me. But I don’t want any of the proceeds.”

Silence. Maggie fingers stopped moving, and Lucy’s toes froze in their squirming. 

“What?” Lucy this time, a new kind of shock fluttering across her face.

“I don’t want a penny.”

“You’re negotiating a million-dollar contract of which you want no profit?” Now everyone’s eyes were skeptical. Alex resisted the urge to fiddle.

“Yep,” popping the ‘p’ didn’t seem to help convince them.

Lena looked at the drive in her hand, and then at Alex Danvers. She squinted. “What about those that didn’t make it back?”

Alex shrugged, rubbing at the palm of her good hand with her bad thumb. “It’ll go to any family still here.”

“And if there is none?”

Another shrug, a sad smile. “A blind trust if they were planning on making their own way back and haven’t managed to already. If not, I’m sure there are some alien-based charities which would benefit from that kind of donation.” Maggie’s squeezed around her neck, something like affection behind the movement.

“Why me?” More of a demand then a question.

Alex paused, looking down at her hands a moment. Thinking through her answer, even with the audience at the edge of their seats. “I studied your research on the future of quantum technology. I know how many patents exist in your name – this is right in your field of interest.”

“I’m a _Luthor_.”

Alex looked back up, challenge in her eyes. “And I’m a Danvers.”

Silence. Loaded this time. Lucy shifted just a notch closer.

Lena paused, taking a slow breath. “I won’t do this out of some misplaced guilt regarding my mother’s involvement in what happened to you.” She ignored Kara shifting next to her.

Something like a smirk edged the other woman’s lips, as she tilted her head. “Wouldn’t expect you to.”

Lena bit the inside of her cheek, looking at the offending piece of tech. “If this is what you say it is, it’s worth a _lot_ more than 45 million. Matter transformation and reconfiguration could revolutionize travel, energy, security, just about anything. Move food and water to famine-stricken areas in an instant, solve climate change – the possibilities are endless.”

“Then why the deal?” Lena nodded, eyes narrowed, just around the edges. Alex exhaled with a smile. “My people need security now – they’ve lost four years of their lives. Their families have had to make ends meet without them for at least a year. We have other sources of income which can come later, but I need a stop-gap, something to keep them going.”

“Other sources of income?” Kara this time, still fidgeting next to her not-girlfriend, eyes darting between two of her favorite people during this verbal sparring match.

Lena smirked properly now. “Like that eye, I imagine.”

Alex laughed, surprised and pleased. She raised an eyebrow at the CEO, leaning into Maggie scratch at the back of her head. “How’d you know?”

“Unless you have developed Anisocoria while you’ve been gone – your pupils are dilating at different speeds for a reason.”

“What’s it like, always being the smartest person in the room?”

“You tell me, Dr _Dr_ Danvers,” Lena shot back.

Alex worker her jaw for a minute, grinning back at the woman. She’d missed this – people not treating her like the boss in any capacity. It was nice. She compartmentalized the anxiety about talking about this injury with such an audience – with Maggie and Lucy right there. “It’s a prosthetic.”

“A prosthetic eye that allows you to see perfectly well?”

“Okay, it’s an _advanced_ prosthetic. And it’s not for sale.” Lena narrowed her eyes but smiled, leaning back (more into Kara then before, but Alex was inclined to let that go for the evening).

Alex didn’t need to look to know that Maggie and Lucy were sharing a look – doing that thing that the three of them used to be able to do where they communicated silently. She knew they were thinking about how she avoided talking about injuries, how she did all her medical visits on the Exodus and alone, how she flinched when someone touched her left arm. She knew that she would need to give them answers, stories, at some point. But for tonight? They let it go.

They had their whole lives to figure it out.

* * *

Dinner date number two was already going better than the last time.

Though the bar wasn’t high. This time she was outside the door at 6pm on the dot, instead of wrist deep in M’gann’s chest cavity. She shook away the image quickly. _Not the time_.

Tonight, M’gann was actually on the mend. Ky was eating her weights worth of junk with Kara. The crew were all officially settled, though some were bunking in the docked Exodus. There was nothing to interrupt them. She would be fine.

If she could just knock on the door.

It was her door for Rao’s sake. She should not be this nervous. _Just reach over – you can do it. Make a fist, knock! Alex, you are the Captain of a spaceship, you can reach over a knock on your own apartment door. Just, come on, lift your arm, that’s right, now knock. Knock!_

Her internal monologue was interrupted by the door just opening, a smirking Lucy on the other side.

“Having fun out here on your lonesome, Danvers?” Alex felt herself blushing but could do absolutely nothing about it. She finally dropped her hand, running it quickly through her hair. Kara had insisted she let it fall down one side tonight – something about it being less severe or whatever. Plus, it hid the scar running through the side of her skull, so Alex was willing to oblige.

“Hey Luce,” she knew her smile was awkward, but Lucy’s returned smile made her stomach swoop. Worth it. 

“Come in you big nerd,” she stepped away from the door to let the other woman in.

“Hey Mags,” she called, noting how she’d just started cooking. She looked up and grinned in return, both dimples popping, even as she continued to sort through vegetables. 

“Want something to drink?” Lucy, hand on the small of her back.

“Ah, water would be great?”

“Sure thing, grab a seat,” but before Lucy could slip around her into the kitchen, Alex caught her wrist, tugging her a little closer. “See something you want?”

She just hummed back, dipping her head so that their noses grazed. She felt rather than heard Lucy’s breath catch, just as she let her other hand tangle in short hair and pull her up into a proper kiss.

It was slow, and wet with just a dash of heat. Alex felt electricity run up from where Lucy’s blunt nails dug into her exposed neck, her other hand gripping her jacket She’d never get over what it was like kissing these women. Feeling skin under her fingers, the way she melted just a touch into her body… It made something swirl in her stomach. Hot and pleasant.

When they finally separated, Lucy’s eyes stayed shut, just an extra moment, breathing heavier then before. Alex looked up to see that Maggie’s eyes were locked on them, hands still clutching the carrots she’d been watching. There was something hungry in her eyes, but also a shine of joy. _God it was good to be home_.

“Do I get one of those?” Maggie asked, voice teasing.

Alex grinned back, a little of the game she’d honed prior to deportation shining through. “If you ask nicely.”

“What if it’s not a request?” The rougher tone of the question combined with Lucy’s nails scratching at the sensitive skin of her neck had heat spreading through her. She couldn’t quite stifle the moan in the back of her throat. Lucy’s resulting chuckle _did not help._

“How about dinner first?” the Director injected, aware of how quickly this _slow_ business could slip through their fingers. Alex dropped her forehead against hers, nodding just a little before separating.

The kiss she gave Maggie was no less affectionate, no less full of love and longing – but she made an attempt to tamp down the heat. It helped that Maggie’s hands were occupied and couldn’t meddle with the experience.

“Do you need any help?”

“Your offering to help _cook_ Danvers?” The detectives raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Alex hummed, dragging over the chopping board already set up and knife. She held out an expectant hand for the carrots, which Maggie handed over with squinted eyes.

“Sliced?” At the resident’s chef’s nod, Alex started to cut the carrots into identical little circles. Her right hand moving quickly and effectively while her impenetrable left hand pushed the vegetable along. Practiced. She didn’t look up until she finished one. “What?”

“Last time you helped me in the kitchen you needed three stiches,” Maggie explained, glancing at Lucy who looked just as surprised. She slid herself into the barstool across from her girlfriends, content to watch them do the labor.

Alex shrugged, starting to work again. “I worked in the kitchens for almost a year,” another perfectly cut vegetable was completed, and she automatically grabbed the associated pot and swept everything in. “Cooking for three hundred requires decent prep skills.”

“ _You_ worked in the _kitchen?”_ Maggie asked, trying to focus on her next task if the prep was being shared.

“Yep,” the garlic was next – required more careful movements. The nerves in her stump twinged, but it was good physio, so she endured.

“The _Captain_ worked in the kitchens?” Lucy this time.

“Oh, not really,” she paused for a second, thinking. “I mean, sometimes when we were understaffed or I wanted to hang with some of the crew on that rotation, I’d help out. But I was only made captain on day 1,148 – just over a year ago.”

“Wait,” Lucy placed down her drink, tapping the counter until Alex looked up from her task.  
“You weren’t the captain for the first _three years?”_

“No?”

“Why not?” Honestly, the surprise was kind of an ego boost.

She paused, squinting just a little, considering how much she was willing to talk about in this context, on their first real date. She went with simplicity. “I’m human. And DEO.”

Maggie froze, realization spreading like ice. “They didn’t trust you.”

Alex’s jaw flexed exactly once, but she shook her head, eyes dragged back down to the knife in her hand. Her left hand was trembling, just slightly.

Lucy took a sip of wine, eyes tracking her discomfort. Sensing that Alex wouldn’t elaborate on that further without being pushed, she switched tacts. She lilted her voice so that it was more teasing, just enough to pull Alex from her head. “Learn any other new skills we should know about?”

It worked, Alex smiling and continuing to crush and peel the garlic carefully. She tried not to rely on her good hand. “I worked in the engine room a lot when I was a ground leader and 3IC,” she piled up the crushed garlic for Maggie. “So, I’m a half decent mechanic. And _technically_ I can pilot the ship,” she made a face as she cleaned the knife. “Though apparently I’m a hazard.” 

Lucy chuckled – realizing that she was considered a hazard piloting a craft which had _all of space_ to navigate in.

[…]

Dinner turned into a movie. The movie quickly turned into background music when Lucy’s fingers had found the hem of Alex’s shirt.

 _Fuck_. She’d forgotten how overwhelming it was to have both women’s attention on her at once. Lucy’s tongue was busy with hers, while Maggie’s was running a trail along her neck, over the scar tissue at its base, teeth finding purchase on her shoulder left. Suddenly, sick of the awkward angle, Lucy was shifting, straddling the flushed agent. One of her hands hooked around Alex’s jaw, holding her in place, while the other fond purchase in Maggie’s hair.

Maggie, who was grinning at the new position and how Alex’s blush was spreading down her chest, allowed Lucy to pull her up. Releasing Alex for a moment, Maggie was dragged into a wet, wanting kiss. Alex’s responding moan assured them the lack of attention was not resented.

 _“Fuck,”_ she didn’t realize she spoke aloud until Maggie was laughing into Lucy’s mouth, pulling away to grin at the captain. Lucy was less distracted, already turned back to Alex, trailing a line of kisses down her neck. Alex arched back for better access, groan escaping closed lips. 

“Alright there Danvers?” Maggie asked, reaching up to trail a hand through loose hair.

Whatever attempt at a snarky or flirty reply died in her throat when Lucy’s teeth grazed the lines of scaring on her right shoulder.

She jerked hard enough away that Lucy dropped her hands like she was burned.

“Whoa, sorry, sorry,” she murmured, sitting back against her thighs, hands up to show that she wasn’t touching. That everything was stopping. That she was safe. Even Maggie pulled her hand away, gripping the back of the couch instead. Concern radiating off her partners when Alex’s breathing hitched, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

“No, you’re okay,” she exhaled once, slow, controlled. But the tendons in her neck remained tense. “I’m sorry. You’re fine.”

The couple glanced at each other, concern radiating. “You don’t have to be sorry, Alex,” Maggie assured, keeping her hands away while she was so clearly so tense.

She exhaled once more, finally opening her eyes. When Lucy shifted her weigh, she caught her hips. “No, wait,” her voice was still shaky, but her eyes were clearer. “You’re okay. Stay- if you want.”

Lucy smiled, cautiously reaching up to brush hair out of Alex’s eyes. “I want.”

“Wanna talk about it, Danvers?” Maggie asked, fingers brushing the back of her neck softly. Grounding.

Her jaw ticked, but she finally relaxed against the couch. She turned to meet Maggie’s eyes, smiling at the concerned look mirrored by Lucy. “Sorry, those are newer. I’m not used to them yet.”

“Newer?” Lucy, fingers tangling in the fabric just shy of where the scaring ended – she remembered how far along they went from Day One at the DEO. Three inch, carefully placed scars which ran down along the ledge of her shoulder. Deliberate.

“Yeah,” she breathed, fingers flexing on the cotton of Lucy’s button-up. “Can we-“ her eyes closed, and lips pressed together.

“We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to Alex,” Lucy assured, fighting the urge to touch. Comfort.

“Always in your own time, babe.”

Alex breathed for another moment before opening her eyes. “Ask about something else.”

A pause, Maggie looking to Lucy for guidance. “What do you mean?”

“I-“ she huffed a breath, flexing her fingers again. “I need to get better at talking about them. My injuries,” her brows furrowed. “I haven’t had to tell anyone about anything for years. Everyone I lived with… already knew. So… I guess I’m not used to it.” She finally looked up, glancing deliberately into both her partners eyes. “Ask about another injury – something easier. I’ll tell you if I can’t talk about it yet.”

They both hesitated, Maggie shifting so she was more upright and facing Alex. But Lucy was the one who asked, fingers ghosting under her left eye. Game night was still fresh on her mind. “What happened here?”

She breathed carefully, slowly, once. Locked eyes with Lucy. “There was a raid,” a pause were Maggie’s fingers stroked the shaved back of her hair. “They were looking for another crew member – we had procedures in place to hide people when we knew raiders were looking for them.” Another pause, Lucy smiled encouragingly, thumb running under the eye again. “Our Captain at the time, Lyron, he wouldn’t give her up. So, they killed him,” this pause was longer. Her fingers clenched around the fabric of the shirt. “I… it was stupid. I tried to help him, even after I knew it was too late. So, they… they asked me where she was. And when I refused,” she ran her tongue over her teeth, eyes finding the fireplace. “They made sure I couldn’t _see_ _nothing_ again.”

Something hard and angry burned up Lucy’s spine – it took all her years in court not to react. She knew better then to get angry – knew the last thing Alex needed was another display of violence. She felt Maggie stiffen next to her but swallow her reaction as well.

“Only the one eye?” She was kind of proud that her voice didn’t shake.

Alex nodded then deliberated for a moment – _thinking face_ , Lucy’s mind helpfully added. She felt her heart tug at the familiar expression – She was still Alex. She swiped her thumb along her cheekbone again. Maggie’s hand found Alex’s thigh where she wasn’t covering it.

She closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing just a second. When she opened it, Lucy couldn’t contain her sharp inhale. Maggie’s fingers clenched.

The normally whiskey brown of Alex’s eyes was replaced. The left now a _shocking_ electric blue. Too blue to be natural.

Alex must have read something in their expressions because suddenly she was blinking the color away, jaw clenching hard enough to hurt. Disgust and shame curled in her gut as she started to mumble, words blending together. “Sorry, sorry – I didn’t – sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey, whoa,” Maggie now, hand catching the longer hair and tugging until Alex met her eyes. “Stop – you’re okay. Just surprised us is all.”

Alex’s expression didn’t clear exactly, but the edge came off.

“Alex,” Lucy murmured, leaning into her space a little more when she looked around – fear still wrinkling the skin around her eyes (both brown now). “Nothing that happened to you changes anything, remember? You can tell us whenever you’re ready – but you never have to worry about it being too much for us, okay?”

“That-“ her jaw ticked again, and Maggie detected the beginning of tears. A sudden though crashed through her unbidden – could she only cry one-sided? “That isn’t my worst injury, Luce.”

“Doesn’t matter.” The absolutely certainty in her voice was enough to rock Alex’s confidence in their inevitable disgust.

“Lucy-“

“Shut up,” probably not the ideal thing to say to someone so clearly hurting, but she is who she is. “We love you; no amount of hurt or pain will change that. We’re assholes, but not _that_ kind of assholes, okay?”

She raised both eyebrows in challenge. There was a pause where she could see Alex’s inferiority complex battling for dominance, but eventually she relaxed and nodded, eyes still this side of distant, but willing to trust her words. For now.

“We’ve got you, Alex,” Maggie’s voice got that soft she only allowed with her girls. “Promise.”

* * *

“What are you still doing up?” Alex asked, keeping her voice low enough that it shouldn’t wake the sleeping Kryptonian. 

Ky shrugged, waving her spoon at the movie still playing. “She said it was a classic, and I had no choice.”

Alex shirked her jacket and dropped the spare keys Kara had lent her. “The Wizard of Oz?”

Ky shrugged again, dipping her spoon into the pint before looking up at her mom. “It’s kinda weird,” but her eyes kept skirting back to the film.

Alex grinned at her kid. She was on the floor, leaning against the couch her sister was dead asleep on. What a sight. “Alright, hand it over.”

Dropping down so that they were side by side, Alex nabbed the ice-cream and spoon. Ky made a disgruntled sound, but relinquished, eyes flicking back to the TV. They were singing again – which still seemed inexplicable.

“How was your date?”

“Mmmmm,” she handed back the pint, looking at the movie for something else to focus on. “Good.”

“You’re back before 11, so it can’t have been that good.”

Alex arched an eyebrow, knocking their shoulders her before wrapping an arm around her. “Who taught you that?”

“Kara’s been making me watch romantic comedies,” she dug around for another brownie bite – quickly dwindling. “Why is the guy always way older, less attractive and kind of an ass?”

“Art imitates life,” the haughty voice she put on had Ky giggling, just a little. She tightened her arm over her shoulder. “You have fun tonight?”

“Yeah,” this time she offered the spoon to her mom, brownie bite already retrieved. “Kara’s nice. And she gets it.”

“Gets it?”

A shrug, eyes flicking back to the TV. “Being an alien,” Alex’s hand drifted into her hair, sweeping it away from her face. “She wanted to show this to me,” she jerked the pint at the still playing movie. “Because she thought I would relate. Ya know, to the adventures of a girl being lost in weird land,” another shrug. Alex found herself smiling at the girl, and her heart warming for her sister.

“I’m glad you can talk to her,” Ky glanced up with a smile. “But I think it’s time we found our own place to live, don’t you?”

“ _Yes,”_ Ky breathed, putting the pint down so she could turn and look at her mom. “Kara’s great but-“

“We need our own space, I know.” Alex glanced around. Sharing a bed wasn’t anything new for them but banishing Kara to the couch indefinitely was not a solution. Gertrude needed a pet friendly apartment, and Ky needed her own room. Even though things seemed to be moving forward with Maggie and Lucy, there was no way the four of them could live in her old place. A new place was inevitable. “I’ll start looking into it tomorrow – and school, just by the by.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded – she was getting bored anyway.

“You should take that off,” she gestured to her ma’s left arm. “I know that Dryl’s been messing with the mechanics since the White Martian fight. It must be sore.”

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re too smart for your own good?” But she obediently reached around for the dimples to unlatch the bionic. After holding for several seconds, the beeps told her it was disengaged.

Ky automatically reached out, helping to pull the sleeve over the remainder of her stump. The metal was heavy when it was no longer feeding off her. And her arm was indeed sore. Ky carefully placed it on the coffee table, noting that her mom winced when she stretched out her arm.

“Have you told them yet?”

A pause. “No,” she rubbed at the arching muscles. “I told em about the eye though.”

“How’d they take it?”

“Better than me.”

“Good,” the firmness of her tone, and the slight narrowing of her eyes made Alex bite back an endeared smile. She had no doubt that Ky would fly over there to defend her honor if she disapproved of Lucy and Maggie’s reaction. That’s just how the Danvers’ were.

“Alright you,” she stole the remote, flicking the TV off. “You can find out how Dorothy gets home tomorrow. We have an early start.”

“What are we doing?”

Alex’s grin was this side of cocky as she reached down with her remaining hand to help Ky up. “Tomorrow’s my reevaluation.”

It was time for her to finding her way back to normal.


	2. Finding Your Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of this! 
> 
> I swear I have been steadily writing into this fic since I first posted - but the chapters are significantly longer than How Monsters are Made and the story is a much more difficult format for me, so its a bunch slower. HOWEVER, I have finished a couple of chapters, and am excited to start sharing it with you.
> 
> This is still going to come out super slowly (esp. compared to the original) - I just know today is super stressful for a bunch of people, and a little escapism is in desperate need. Also, its 2am my time and I cannot sleep, so I figured I would edit some distractions.

Alex thumped into the still familiar locker room, already stripping off her sweat soaked shirt. The physical eval had taken over two hours, and she was actually feeling it. Especially in her bad arm, which had eventually started to shake under the pressure of the pull ups. She didn’t remember there being so many? But it’s been half a decade since she last did it, what did she know?

At least they did the tactical first – her left arm isn’t her shooting arm but balancing and properly firing an M4 rifle required both limbs. She was suddenly grateful for Drew insisting she keep up with her automatic weapon’s training. Space relied mostly on melee weapons (can’t have someone breaching the hull into the vacuum of space), but she kept up her firearms skills.

The psych evaluation would be the following day, but Alex wasn’t worried. Once upon a time that was the part that twisted up her gut. But Freyer had just about oversaturated her with therapy the last few years – she wasn’t concerned. 

Hamilton had done the medical evaluation the previous day – with Dryl and Vic awkwardly hovering in the corner. It had been an experience, an unpleasant experience. But necessary if she wanted back in the field. Which… is what she wanted. Yeah. 100%.

She didn’t even take the time to remove the bionic – marching directly under the shower and turning it on. The un-warmed water pelted her overheated skin and she had to bite back a moan. She was still getting used proper showers. And using fresh water. Space bathing _sucked_.

She changed into some standard issue DEO tacs – making sure to wear something that covered her right shoulder (one conversation at a time – still her motto).

Walking through central command to the conference room she’d been ordered to, she ignored the glances and stares of surrounding agents. She did however stop to check that Ky hadn’t gotten into the tech or anything equally dangerous and/or destructive. She’d glared at the accusation but failed to sufficiently hide the shiny thing stashed in her hoodie pocket.

Lucy, J’onn, Vasquez and Hamilton were all waiting. Hamilton up front and center. Alex actually felt her gut clench for the first time – it was strange, being judged by these people. She and Hamilton were peers in the infirmary; Vasquez came up with her; J’onn was basically her surrogate father; and Lucy was her _partner_.

Lucy even snuck a wink at her while she took her seat at the final chair at the round table. Her stomach swooped, and she had to run a hand through her hair to distract from the blush. Thank Roa Vasquez stood up.

“Well,” Vasquez she started, clicking on the central screen. “You passed your tactical portion.”

Her tone led Alex to ask “but..?”

“No but,” she called up her firearms sheet. Which looked normal enough. “You scored almost exactly as you did last year on your tactical shooting.”

Lucy spoke up this time, eyes narrowing. “But?”

“Your hand to hand and melee weapons…” She scratched the back of her head. “What were you _doing_ on that ship?”

A sharp, surprised laugh escaped Alex before she could stop herself. “What?”

“You obliterated a dozen guys,” she clicked across, her secondary sheet coming up. Vas hadn’t even circled the appropriate things. There was just question marks running down the entire sheet – small weapons, heavy weapons, hand-to-hand. “A dozen of our _best_ guys. I trained. _Personally.”_

“Oh.”

Honestly, Alex hadn’t even thought about it. They handed her a weapon, put a guy in front of her and told her to take him down. She’d done it a hundred times when she first joined the DEO, and every quarter at her review. It had felt like second nature – even with the four-year gap. She hadn’t considered she was any better than normal.

“Oh?” Vasquez rubbed at her eyes. “You scored well last time you did this Danvers, but this is just ridiculous. Did you _just do_ contact training for four years straight or something?”

Alex rubbed at the back of her head, awkward with the eyes on her. “Kinda?”

Vas just starred at her for a second before shaking her head. “Regardless, a pass. Flying colors. A rainbow of colors. Give her a gun.” Then she slumped into her seat, still rubbing her eyes. It horrified her that her best trained agents had been taken down so easily. Danvers had always been good but _damn._

Lucy grinned at her 2IC – amused by her antics and a little proud of her girl.

Hamilton stood up and Alex felt herself tense a little. She’d spoke to her friend about her arm, even had Dryl help explain. And she’d also asked that disclosure about particular injuries be kept on a need to know, at least with Lucy in the room. At least for now. Hamilton had enough history with Alex to agree, for the time being.

“You passed your physical as well,” she flicked to the next screen. Everything on her sheet was highlighted green, except the diagram of her injuries. Most of her was shaded in orange, her left arm and eye blank (there was no coding for prosthetics). Lucy shifted a little in her chair but did not comment.

“As long as you get a diagnostic done on your prosthetic,” singular, a small mercy with Lucy in the room. Alex made a mental note to buy her a cake. “Prior to any serious missions, there are no concerns on my end. As long as you pass the psych.”

“So… I’m good to go?” Alex hesitantly asked, watching how J’onn hadn’t uncrossed his arms even when he turned to look at her.

“Medically speaking, yes.”

“Administratively speaking?” She directed this at Lucy, who had been charged with… making her exist again.

“Your paper work’s all been put through – if you pass your psych you are officially an active member of the DEO.”

“However,” ah, the dad voice. How she loved and hated it. Definitly missed it. “We’d prefer it if you acted under another Supervisory Agent for a while – just until you get back into things.”

“Sounds good,” she nodded, leaning back in her chair, the anxiety in her chest unraveling.

Silence. Which Lucy eventually broke – “What?”

Alex glanced around, noting the shock on everyone’s face. “What, what?”

Lucy’s tilted her head; a habit picked up from Maggie. “You’re okay with a probationary period?”

“I mean, I’ve been gone a while, and I haven’t been working under official orders for years. It’s the smart move,” she agreed, nodding her head.

“Who _are_ you?” Vasquez asked, glancing at Lucy for confirmation that this was indeed Alex Danvers.

Alex laughed, shrugging. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves, I have something potentially insane to ask you guys.” At J’onn’s nod, she continued, sitting up straighter. “I’d like you consider recruiting some of my crew.”

Silence, this one just as shocked. “Look, if you think those scores were impressive, you should see what they’re capable of. I was a trainer for the city base, and I taught most of these guys with those same skills in mind. They’re good. Really good.”

“They’re aliens,” Hamilton pointed out.

“So? J’onn isn’t exactly National City born and raised, and last I checked Supergirl isn’t from around here.”

Lucy sat back in her chair, mind already whirling in lawyer mode. “We don’t have procedures for hiring or training aliens.”

“You have at least five other aliens working for you right now.”

Silence. This one a little more tense.

J’onn unfurled his arms, placing one hand on the table to get Alex’s attention. “What?”

“I clocked at _least_ two this afternoon, another one at the city yesterday. And Drew noticed two others when they crashed the DEO. Just because you don’t _know_ you have off-worlders working for you, doesn’t mean you don’t.”

“I would notice,” but his voice wasn’t certain.

“Not if they know you’re a Martian, and how to go undetected,” a pause while she let him process that. “Look, I’m not trying to panic you guys – they got recruited same as anyone else. They’re just as trustworthy. I’m just saying, my guys being alien shouldn’t be the thing that stands in their way. Evaluate them – trust me. If you think that,” she waved her hand at the screen. “Was exciting, you are in for a show.”

* * *

Maggie found Ky in the breakout room, fiddling with something metal and wiry and dangerous looking. She approached carefully, aware of how awkward this decision was about to become.

“Hey.”

Ky looked up with wide eyes, taking in the detective leaning against the room’s entryway casually.

“Ah… hey.”

“What’cha got there?” Maggie tipped her chin at the device.

“Oh,” Ky twirled the small vaguely cube shaped object between her hands. “It’s a magnet field generator,” she frowned down at it. “Or, it will be. Hopefully.”

“You built that?”

“Trying to,” she shrugged, still not looking up. “You here to pick us up?”

“Yeah, they should be done any minute,” Lucy wasn’t clocking off for another few hours, but Alex needed to run some errands in town. She didn’t have access to a car without being DEO, and couldn’t take her bike with Ky. Thus, Maggie had volunteered as a taxi service – it was her day off.

“Hey, I ah, never got the chance to thank you.”

Ky jerked her head up, eyes wide. “Thank me?”

“For jumping in after Kara, at the waterfront,” Maggie pushed off the wall, coming to take the remaining seat at the lunch table. “Thanks, for helping.”

Ky smirked, just a little. “Ma was not pleased.”

Maggie snorted, eyeing the general direction of the central command, thinking about Alex’s reaction. “Like she can talk,” she shared a smile with the teenager, thinking back. “You know she once tracked me down to an Inferni lair, without backup?”

Ky snorted out a laugh, nodding. “Yep, and you had to help shoot you guys out of there.”

Maggie tilted her head, eyeing the girl. “She told you that?”

“She told me a lot of stories,” she fingered the sharper edge of the device. “I think I should be thanking you too.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow when the teenager didn’t immediately continue, eyes still locked on her partial invention. But she waited – it was generally a good rule with the Danvers’ girls – they felt compelled to fill silence.

“She told me about the alien bar, how she reacted when you first took her there. That she… that she was scared and almost attacked,” Maggie’s brows were practically in her hairline. That is quite the story to tell your teenage _alien_ daughter. “And that you taught her that not all aliens were bad, even though being Kara’s sister should have taught her that already.” Another shrug, and she still wouldn’t lift her eyes. “So… thanks.”

Maggie let the moment sit, thinking back to how Alex had reached for her side arm. How she’d panicked, how Maggie had to drag her hand back down. How far they’d come. “Alex has always meant well – she just needed someone to broaden her horizons a little.”

Ky snorted, then smirked up at the detective. “I hear that you helped her in more ways than one in that respect.”

“Oi,” Maggie kicked at her chair playfully, grinning at the smirking snickering teenager. “You really want me to start talking about me and your mom’s relationship? That could get ugly… for you.”

Ky’s nose wrinkled, but she was still smiling. “Gross, okay, you win.” Maggie was a little proud that the girl relaxed a notch, finally leaning back in her chair and willingly looking her in the eye. “You like her.”

Maggie’s eyes drifted, clocking Alex and Lucy heading their way through the glass walls. “I love her.”

“Good,” Ky set down her device, straightening up. “Don’t mess it up.”

Her first instinct was to laugh. This kid was barely fourteen, she dressed like a hoodlum and her social skills were a moving target. But she was also a Green Martian capable of flinging her into the sun. And more importantly, she was a Danvers – and there was nothing the Danvers wouldn’t do to protect their own.

“I’ll do my best,” she kept her voice serious, and made sure to keep eye contact. Ky stared back for a moment, before nodding. Satisfied with that for now.

“KD!” Maggie visibly jolted in her chair, twisting around to see a now familiar alien approaching. In her girlfriend’s top secret, alien hunting military base. Fuck, she didn’t even want to think about the amount of paperwork this was creating.

But Ky was smiling, jamming the device into her hoodie pocket, half standing to accept the hug from the alien with the red leaves for hair and pointed ears. The singlet she was sporting revealed a tattoo on her shoulder – some kind of symbol, likely alien.

“El, what’r’ya doin’ here?”

El turned to lean against Ky’s chair, eyes fixed on Maggie even as she spoke to the teenager.  
“Your mom asked me to swing by with the drives,” her smiled inched up, appraising the detective.

“Oh.”

Ky’s wince had Maggie frowning. “What?”

“She’s doing notifications today,” Ky said it like a statement, but looked up at El for confirmation.

“Yeah, cycle 30 through 41,” El’s smile slipped away. “So, you might wanna crash with us tonight?”

Ky’s jaw clenched, but she nodded, leaning back against the chair, more directly against the other alien. Maggie looked between them, noting the casual closeness. How Ky trusted her, how El seemed to be protecting her. If she had to put money on it, she’d call it family.

“Cycle 30 through 41?” Maggie kept her voice neutral, even as she watched angst and tension spark between the pair across from her.

But it was Alex that answered, appearing at the entrance to the room, Lucy and Vas a few steps behind still chatting. She stood straight, almost at attention, with her hands clasped behind her back. “The Gruuliv Massacre.” Both aliens looked distinctly uncomfortable, and El’s hand dropped to squeeze the teenager’s shoulder. “It was the first real battle we had when we landed – I am doing death notifications chronologically.”

“Danvers, you can leave that to the NCPD.” She’d already been compiling the lists from the first casefile – determining who needed to be contacted and how. It was a slow task – and required coordination with the Exodus and DEO.

“No, I can’t,” she sighed, relaxing her posture a little. “It’s my responsibility, as their captain. And before you say anything,” she raised a hand at Maggie’s open mouth, ready to interrupt. “I spoke to Freyer and we agreed that I would only do a handful at a time, and I would make sure to check in in-between.”

“For the record,” El cut in, turning her head but not her body to talk to the captain, hand not leaving the youngest’s shoulder. “Seventeen notifications in one day is not _a handful_.”

 _Seventeen dead._ Maggie mind spun out for a second. The experiences of what happened on that ship were so theoretical. Alex was still uncomfortable even talking about the barest events. She knew it had been bad – she knew that only 121 of 343 returned, many of those dead. But the phrase _massacre_ had her stomach turning.

“There are only nine families to notify though,” which had El huffing but nodding – knowing better than to argue with her captain about this. “You thieving my child?”

El shrugged. “Ships too quiet without a Danvers on board – causing a ruckus.”

Alex arched an eyebrow while Ky snorted. “Says the women who hacks the sound system for fun – you know Darla is going to get her retribution one of these days.”

El shrugged again, grin a little more manic. “Darla and me have an understanding.”

Now Ky was turning, looking up at the alien skeptically. “An understanding?”

“Yeah, she lets me mess with the tech and I don’t rip out her processing core with my bare hands,” she topped the sentence off with a little bounce, rocking on her heals happily. _What the fuck?_

But Alex was rolling her eyes. A kind of long-suffering resignation on her face. “Alright you menace,” El finally turned away from Maggie and released Ky, turning directly into a hug with her Captain. Maggie found herself analyzing it – how Alex settled her chin on the other woman’s shoulder with closed eyes, how El pressed herself closer before knocking their temples together. How it lingered for a moment longer than Maggie had ever seen Alex hug anyone other than herself, Lucy and Kara.

Alex pulled back finally, keeping a hand on her techs shoulder while she glanced between the aliens. “Don’t blow anything up together yeah?”

“No promises,” El muttered, smile devious and happy.

Ky was in her arms next, Alex releasing El to pull her in properly. Maggie felt something like affection well in her chest at the mother daughter relationship – unexpected but she wasn’t about to question that. Finally, Ky pulled away, smiling. “Don’t worry,” she said, already walking out of the room. “We won’t do anything you wouldn’t do!”

“That’s not reassuring!” Alex called back.

“Here,” El handed over a USB. “Cycles 30 through 41,” she hesitated a moment, waiting for Alex to look her in the eye. “Be careful, yeah?” It was the most serious Maggie had ever heard this particular alien sound. _Family_.

“I promise – and just try and keep her out of trouble.”

“Pfffft,” and the teasing tone was back. She started to walk backwards out of the room. “I’m a great babysitter. No worries.”

“Last time I left you alone with her she got hit by a missile and attacked by six White Martians.”

“Meh, technicalities,” and then she grinned one last time, spinning around to trot after the retreating teenager. Maggie watched her catch up, snagging Ky around the shoulder and giving her a rough, friendly shake. _Family_.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No worries Danvers,” Maggie lifted herself out of the seat, mind still lingering on the various interactions she just witnessed. Trying to reorient her understanding of her girlfriend. “How’d the eval go?”

“I passed, back on rotation after my psych,” her voice was upbeat, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Congratulations,” she stepped more into her space – being pulled into Alex’s orbit seemed irresistible since she got back. “We should celebrate – you gettin’ reinstated, I mean.”

“Not quite reinstated yet,” Lucy interrupted, finally stepping away from Vas and joining them. “But we should still celebrate. You haven’t been to the bar since we got back – and I know Winn’s off tonight.”

“And Little Danvers would be down.”

Maggie didn’t miss how Alex hesitated for a split second – but enough for the Detective to notice. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Alex stood outside the dive and just stared. Armed crossed, eyes narrow. She looked like she was ready to try and kick it down. But to the trained eye, you could see that Alex wasn’t pissed – she was nervous. Her jaw was too tight, her fists too clenched, her spine too straight.

It felt reminiscent of date number two – it was just a bar. She could do this. She’d done it hundreds of times over the last three years. Just go in, you can do this. Just because Maggie and Lucy and Kara will be there with their too watchful eyes, doesn’t mean that anything will go wrong. Doesn’t mean you’ll mess it up. Doesn’t mean they’ll _notice._

Finally, she took one deep fortifying breath, pushed her hand through her waxed hair and knocked.

The bouncer let her in without fanfare, nodding at her as she passed. She inhaled the smell of stale beer and didn’t flinch. It was a start.

“Alex!” Winn’s too enthusiastic greet had her smiling despite herself, unfolding her arms to accept his hug. “I missed you!”

A snide remark about how it had been less than 48 hours was swallowed. Because she missed him too.

“Everyone here?”

“Oh, yeah, come on,” Winn led her to the back where they’d set up shop. A round table tucked at the back. J’onn was still taking as much time as he could with his father, so he was absent. And Lena was dealing with some CatCo thing. But that left Winn, Lucy, Maggie and Kara, all grinning up at her.

“Hey guys,” she accepted Kara’s hug before skirting around the table to the free seat between Lucy and Maggie. Maggie knocked their shoulders, hand finding her thigh under the table, while Lucy gave a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Just as they were about to settle, a waitress appeared by Alex’s side, carrying the first round. “Oh, hey, sorry can we grab another glass?” Winn asked, wincing at his mistake.

“Sure thing,” but before she could back away from the table, Alex found herself shaking her head and catching her eye.

She was a Vrons. Their features were easily confused with reptilian, but they were actually a warm-blooded species. Their planet was beautiful and bright, and Alex had spent three weeks on there during an internal trading mission. Her accent was probably horrible, and she had to speak slowly to put the sentence together, but she knew her point would get across.

 _“Salli', com e ovdyossi' uozi rapiduemb mam-osvauasev?” [Sorry, can I actually have something non-alcoholic?]_ She asked, smiling as softly as she could when the women’s eyes widened.

She froze for a moment, before grinning back. Given how far away her galaxy was, Alex suspected that very few people spoke her language. “ _Ryli duemb, omi'duemb em noldevysol?” [Sure thing, anything in particular?]_

Alex shook her head, half shrugging. _“Moqi ed saaq seqi vuerqi' eh i'o vom.”_ _[Make it look like whiskey if you can]._

The woman smiled, nodded and disappeared deeper into the bar to fulfill the request. She turned back to all eyes on her.

“What was that?” Lucy asked, looking her girlfriend up and down. She was just full of surprises.

“Vronsion?” She tried to keep her voice casual, but knew she fell significantly short.

“You speak another language?”

“I speak a dozen languages,” at their wider looks, she grinned. “I’m cheating if it makes you feel any better.” She tapped the back of her skull, where the neural implant was embedded. “I basically have a built language processor.”

“Wait, really?” At her nod, Winn’s eyes got a little wider.

Alex shrugged, tracking the waitresses return with a single glass. It did indeed look like whiskey. She made a note to tip well.

It seemed everyone noticed Alex wasn’t particularly inclined to share further information, so conversation shifted. Alex found herself pulled into the chatter. It was nice. Talking about CatCo drama, and DEO gossip. Listening to Maggie and Lucy bicker, and watch Kara play mediator. It was just so _normal_. Alex felt her heart settling, enjoying the glass of whatever sweet golden drink had been provided to her. The waitress even made sure to bring her refills when the others ordered new pints.

When the night started to wrap up, Maggie stood to clear the tab. They tried to take it in turns on nights like these – where everyone just shared a couple of drinks. It worked out about even, especially when the Kyrptonian menace didn’t try and eat the place out of chicken wings.

“That’ll be $38.50.”

Maggie frowned; visa suspended in the air. “Nah, that can’t be right.” She’d seen Alex put away four drinks, and Kara’s beer had was spiked with a shot of something deadly. “You wanna check with the waitress?”

A tender shrugged, waving over the off-worlder who’d served them all evening.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just think our bill is short.”

She glanced at the till and shook her head. “No, you’re good. A couple pints, the shot and four _lipsrums_.”

“Lipsrum?”

“Yeah, what your hot friend was drinking all night,” Maggie was too confused to even be affronted by the description. She shrugged, already reaching for a couple of glasses for another table.

The till worker shrugged. “It’s alien, but non-alcoholic – cheap. You’re good.” Then both workers were gone - Leaving Maggie with answers to questions she’d been stock piling since Alex got back. 

* * *

Once home, Maggie immediately dropped her full weight into the couch, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. Her mind had not stopped whirling all day, and she was honestly starting to get a headache.

Lucy came in slower, carefully closing and locking the door behind them, eyeing her girlfriend. She’d been quiet the entire ride home.

“Everything okay Sawyer?” 

Maggie didn’t immediately respond, just stared up for another moment. It was only when Lucy sat across from her on the coffee table that she began, though she didn’t move. “It’s Alex.”

“Isn’t it always?” Lucy’s voice had a smile in it, and Maggie felt herself relax just a notch. “What’s bothering you?”

She released a slow sigh. Closing her eyes for a moment. It was always a balance, in a triad. But now that it was Lucy and Maggie, with Alex slightly delineated, the balancing act was a little more complex. What could she share? What was appropriate communication with her girlfriend about her worries? But what would be breaching Alex’s trust? But Alex had been clear that she wanted them to feel their own feelings and process _together_ , so she decided this was necessary.

“Alex isn’t drinking.”

“I know,” Maggie head snapped back up, wide eyes locking with her girlfriend. She laughed at the expression, finally leaning forward to tap at the detective’s knee with her fingers. “You might be the detective, but I’m a lawyer. I pay attention,” her smile became more of a smirk. “Honestly, I’m a little insulted that you think I’m so far behind.”

Maggie gave a soft laugh. “I thought you _liked_ being behind me, Lane?” Her resulting laugh and smack on Maggie’s leg broke the tension, both finally smiling. “I’m worried about her.”

“That’s fair, she has been gone for four years,” Lucy tilted her head to the side. “That’s a lot of baggage to unpack. And it’s only been a couple of weeks.”

“I know,” Maggie’s smile drifted. “She’s doing the death notifications for her crew.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” she scratched at her wrist, thinking back to the conversation at the DEO. “She did ten today. Apparently, there was a massacre in their first month or so – seventeen people died,” the number had not stopped rattling around in her head. “She’s just been so _normal,_ you know? She’s still Alex – she blushes when we compliment her and leans into your touch and laughs into a kiss. But…”

“But she spent four years on a spaceship fighting for her life, I know,” Lucy finished. “Maggie, she can be Alex _and_ be changed,” she bit her lip, considering the same conundrum her girlfriend had about trust and relationships for a moment. She came to the same conclusion. “She broke records today, in her evaluation. And I don’t mean how she would have last year – I mean Vas didn’t even know how to score her.”

Maggie frowned, eyebrows pulling down. “What’d ya mean?”

“DEO Agents have to be proficient in several specific areas before they are cleared for combat,” Lucy bit her lip. Her Director mind was screaming about protocol, but she pushed it aside. “Knife skills, stick-fighting, swords – you never know in our line of work. Different aliens require different weapons, and guns just don’t always cut it.”

Maggie was nodding along – she’d seen Alex personally display many of those skills.

“Alex always scored well, J’onn personally trained her – she was the best for a reason. But…” she exhaled sharply, thinking about the footage she reviewed after everyone left. “She moved like… like fighting was natural. She moved…” She shook her head, unable to describe how Alex had just taken down guys without hesitation. Without thought even – just fluidly eliminating one agent after another. “Like she’s been fighting and killing for four years straight. It was… as impressive as it was terrifying.”

“Terrifying?”

Lucy sighed again, sitting back and running a hand through her hair. “I know it seems redundant, but psychologically speaking killing someone with a bullet is an entirely different ball game to a handheld weapon,” Maggie nodded – she knew this as well as any cop. “Based on what I saw today? I’d place good money on her having not used firearms since she’s been gone. Vas said she seemed uncomfortable at the range – even though she scored fine. Like she hadn’t held a gun in a while. But when she was working with an axe or knife?”

“She was better,” Maggie finished – mind flashing back to Alex beaming into the White Martian fight. She’d used a sword like it was a standard weapon.

“ _Much_ better.”

Maggie sighed, slumping against the couch, hands gripping the cushions beside her head. In all the times she’d imagined Alex coming home, she’d never thought about this part. About how Alex might have been changed by what happened. About how that might make fitting together more complicated, more painful. About how she’d given her girlfriend a ride into a bad part of town so she could tell some family that she’d watched their daughter, son or sibling die millions of miles away.

Lucy watched her girlfriends face as she thought about this. Watched how her forehead pinched and her hands clench in the fabric. She made an executive decision.

They’d been dating over a year now, so absolutely nothing about Lucy Lane deciding to straddle her without warning surprised Maggie. She even felt her lips twitch when she settled against her thighs, hands coming around to either side of her neck, tugging for eye-contact.

“You’re worried.”

“I think that’s been firmly established Lane, but thanks.”

Lucy chucked, scratching at the back of her neck in admonishment. “Hush. You’re worried but there isn’t anything you can do.” When Maggie didn’t reply, “Alex is here, and she is with us and she seems to be doing everything she can to get back to normal. Everything’s going to be fine.”

She detective reached over, letting her hands settle on Lucy’s thighs. “She’s hurting.”

“I know.”

“I want to help her.”

“I know,” she leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. “But Maggie, we have to let her tell us things at her own pace.”

She sighed, closing the gap and touching their foreheads. “I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Lucy chucked, her breath washing over Maggie’s face. “Wouldn’t be you if you did,” she paused just breathing in her girlfriends’ space, eyes closed. “Think I can take your mind off it for an evening?”

Something like a smirk pulled at Maggie, and she felt something catch alight in her stomach. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

* * *

The Supergirl express was exactly as pleasant as she remembered. Though, she was willing to acknowledge that Kara had better speed moderation then a lot of her crew. At least she wasn’t nauseous by the time they landed on the tarmac.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said, dusting off her pants and squinting around. The airfield was lit, but barely.

Kara rocked on her heals, eyes shifting around the field. “No problem…”

“You wanna see my ship, don’t you?”

“No!” Alex arched an eyebrow. “Yes!”

Snickering, Alex turned on her heel, walking towards the empty space at the corner of the base. Kara was a step behind, head swiveling. “I don’t _see_ anything.”

“Good – I spent half a fortune on that cloaking device.”

“You have a cloaking device?”

“How do you think we got into Earth’s atmosphere without every military in the world getting an alert?”

“I don’t know!” She did a little hop to catch up with Alex’s faster stride. “Alien… stuff?”

Alex chuckled, slowing as she reached their designated area. She reached out a hand, prosthetic eye automatically locking with the entrance mechanism. The cool metal of her bio-lock was familiar, and she felt the soft hum of it scanning her good hand. The sound of the door disengaging, air hissing out of the sealed cabin, had Kara rocking on her heals in excitement again.

“Welcome back, Captain Danvers.” Whatever the Alex pressed her hand against had activated their cloaking tech, and slowly the entire hull of the ship faded into existence. “Dryl and Scho’ty are on the bridge and require your presence.”

“Thanks Darla,” Alex answered (the ship?), before turning back to Kara. Who was not listening, because her eyes were locked on the lowering platform, creating an ramp big enough to drive a truck through.

“Whoa…” This was _much_ bigger than her pod.

“Welcome to the Exodus, 2.0,” she even did a little half wave half bow in introduction. Adorable.

She followed Alex’s confident stride, eyes taking in everything. “This is the loading dock,” she waved her arm around the cavernous room as the platform closed behind them. “We survived on export and import jobs, so this is where a lot of the manual work is done.” She noted that it wasn’t empty, there were several stacks of boxes tied down, some hung chests strapped against the wall – all with labels in other languages. A distant part of her mind recognized some of the symbols.

“You brought home souvenirs?”

Alex glanced at some of the cargo, not slowing her stride. “In a sense.” But that was all she offered, already leveraging open a door at the end of the room.

She held open the hatch, waiting for Kara to clamber through, before closing it with a clang. She locked the air chamber behind them, and Kara felt the room pressurizing. “Every compartment is sealed in case of a breach,” she explained, moving to overtake her in the narrower corridor. “We are on the lower level – down here is a lot of storage and a couple of the individual bunks for the guys who work the stock. Oh, and a cold room for Gferiahs.”

They indeed passed a couple of doors, but Alex was headed straight for a ladder at the end. It looked like something out of a submarine. She climbed up first and, before pulling herself up to the next platform – Kara floated herself up after her. If she could be herself somewhere, an alien ship her sister owned seemed like the place.

On the second floor the corridors here were bigger, branching off in a couple of directions. Alex went for the one leading straight ahead – towards the front of the ship. “I gotta talk to my pilot and biomechanic, if you wanna just wait a minute. I can give you a quick tour after.”

Any response was undercut by twin shouts as they entered a bigger room. “Alex!” “Al!” One relieved, the other excited.

A semi-circle of chairs backed by computer consoles, and at the front a main seat. And in front of that, an entirely glass bank of wall in which the darkness of the DEO airbase was visible.

One man was standing stiff as a board by the main system. He had dark skin lined with symmetrical protruding ridges and crystal-clear eyes. The other alien was at the pilot’s seat, leaning back causally, grinning at his arrived captain. He looked mostly human from this distance. The only notably thing about him was his right leg, from the knee down, was replaced by a metal prosthetic, only covered by shorts, and disappearing into his combat boots. It looked like it was designed the same as the bionic Kara had seen on Alex.

“Thank God you have arrived,” the stiff one intoned, stepping forward. “Your friends are… trying.”

“ _My_ friends?” Alex arched an eyebrow.

“I merely… tolerate them. For your benefit.”

“So, does that mean _we’re_ friends?” Alex asked, grin widening when he blanched, trying to figure a way out of a trap he laid. Kara just glanced between them; eyes wide. 

“Al!” the other dude called, pulling Alex’s attention. He heaved himself out of his chair and jumped from the pilot’s platform. Kara watched in fascination as his bionic leg absorbed the landing, how he seemed unbothered by the missing limb. “Can you tell _your friend_ that my leg is fine? Pretty please, with the fruit on top?”

“Is his leg fine?” She asked Dryl, who frowned.

“Of course not,” he looked confused by the very question. “I can feel when any of your additions are not functioning optimally. I know when you are not, as you say, fine.”

“And there’s your answer,” Alex said happily, turning back to the pilot. “Listen to the good doctor, and you can go play with the others.”

But Scho’ty just rolled his eyes, coming over to them and hopping onto the computer console instead of any of the available seats. He swung his legs, eyes locking on Kara.

“Who’s the new kid?”

“My sister,” Alex said, moving over to swat at the pilot until he scooted off the very expensive machinery. “Kara, meet Scotty, my pilot and world-class pain in my ass,” the man in question saluted. “And Dryl, my biomechanic.”

Kara waved a little awkwardly but fixed her eyes on the stiffer gentleman. “When you say biomechanic, do you mean…”

“In this context, the Captain is referring to my ability to ingrain biological matter with the technological, serving to fuse the study of medicine and machinery. On this ship, that has generally meant prosthetics, like Scho’ty’s amputated lower leg.”

“And Alex’s arm?” 

Dryl nodded curtly before turning back to the woman in question. “On that note, Alex. You require another maintenance. You are in significant pain, and I will no longer allow it.” He spoke with absolutely no emotion, but Alex had known the man long enough to read the way his hands twitched, how the joint in his thumb jumped. He was worried.

“Later? I gotta show her around and try and catch Ky before the lights switch.”

“I will give you one light.” Alex arched an eyebrow. “I will give you two lights.” And then he spun on his heel, and out the way they’d come in. Alex chucked at his retreating form before turning back to the pilot, who had yet to take his eyes of Kara.

“You should get checked out,” he just rolled his eyes, leaning back against the console. “I can make it an order if you’d prefer.”

His smirk got a little sharper. “You worried about me, Cap?”

“You know I am.”

“Not like you need a pilot anymore.”

Silence. Kara watched in fascination as Alex stepped in front of the man, waiting until he met her eyes before speaking. Her voice dropped all levity, a serious edge replacing it. “I don’t care about you because you happen to be an excellent aviator, Scot. I care about you because you are my friend and I love you and I’m not going to let you be in pain because you’re a stubborn ass.”

Kara felt herself blink in shock. That was… not how Alex spoke to any other agent at the DEO. That was how she spoke to _her_ and Winn… her friends. Her family.

Meanwhile, the alien blinked, smile softening as he looked into his captains’ eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’ll go get tortured by the Tormock, if it’ll make you so happy.”

“I’ll see you there later then?”

He rolled his eyes, stepping around his boss. “Yes, I get it. You will be checking up on me. I’m going I swear.”

Alex watched him leave, chewing on the inside of her cheek until she couldn’t hear his uneven sounding footsteps anymore. “Sorry ‘bout that,” she sighed, before starting towards the mess.

“No, no, you’re alright,” Kara walked in step with her. “You care about them.”

“My crew?” Kara nodded. “Course I do. They’re my people,” she shrugged.

Which… Kara knew. She’d seen a little of her interactions with the Exodus aliens when they’d landed. She’d seen how El loved, how Ve flirted, how Drew respected, how Lincoln followed – and she’d seen Alex return it all. With an affection and softness that Kara didn’t think Alex would ever be able to share so freely. With love that Alex had trained herself not to share when her mother made it clear that Kara’s safety surpassed everything else.

“Alright, so this is the main floor – most of the day to day operations are here while the bunks are upstairs,” Alex led her through another corridor, passing the mess and an armory along the way. “The infirmary is where I spend most of my time though, so I have a room down here.”

Kara nodded, mind only half taking in what she was seeing.

“Oi!” The shock of Alex’s shout had Kara stuttering to a stop, shoulder knocking hard enough into the wall it should have bent. _Huh, the walls are built with superpowered aliens in mind._ “What do you think you’re doing?”

Kara looked around until she saw what Alex was yelling at. Down a corridor they’d just passed, Alex was glaring at a shrinking man. His eyes were wide and surprised, and he seemed about ready to fold in on himself.

“I… I ah, was, you know, just-“

“Just what?” Silence. “Just walking around with a serious brain injury?” Silence. “I’ll give you a choice; either you go back to your rooms, or I will find Le’ra and tell him to keep you there forcibly.” The man nodded – vigorously – and disappeared down the hallway he’d been walking. “Stupid fucking aliens,” Alex muttered already on the move again, confidently navigating what Kara was deducing was a maze.

“… you okay?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, slowing her stride as the approached a glass lined hallway. “Just have a new appreciation for patients who ignore doctors’ orders.” The came to a stop at a doorway a few meters from what must be the infirmary, leaning against the wall and banging on the wall.

“Maggie and Lucy will be happy to hear that.”

Alex was still chuckling when the door wrenched open.

Ky was in sweats and an over-sized t-shirt, looking bedraggled and sleepy. She blinked hard when she saw Kara, rubbing at an eye. “Hey aiahv,” she mumbled, stepping aside to let them in. “What are ya doing here?”

“Alex was just showing me…” her eyes locked on the far wall, words trailing off. Earth’s night sky etched in with excruciating detail – her mind mapping out all the constellations. Old memories of sneaking out their bedroom window as kids flashed behind her prickling eyes. “Wow.”

“I told you she taught be about the sky,” Ky mumbled, already heading back to the bed. She crawled in next to Gertrude, who didn’t even lift her head at the newcomers.

“Yeah, I know but this is…”

“Nerdy,” Ky muttered, flopping against the pillow.

“Beautiful,” Kara countered, stepping closer.

“It was an early project of mine,” Alex explained, leaning against the wall by the door. “Made me feel closer to home.”

The superhero knew her eyes were wet, but she couldn’t help it. Images of Alex trying to capture her childhood sky flashed in front of her eyes. Her sister was millions of miles away from home, lost in the universe, and she made sure to preserve _this._ She found herself touching her fingers to the work, found herself drawn back in time to when she felt lost and alone and Alex had given her something to hold on to.

Suddenly, a thought crashed through her mind unbidden. When she’d crashed in an unfamiliar place, alone and sacred, Alex was what made her feel safe. Made her feel like she would survive. _But what had Alex held on to?_

Images of this strange, new, entirely alien family flashed through her mind.


	3. First Days

Mother and daughter stood outside National City Middle School with squinting eyes. Alex had her arms crossed and head tilted, staring up at the huge colorful _Summer Show!_ Banner. Meanwhile, Ky was trying to decipher what kind of animal they’d attempted to paint on the _Go Davis Go_ sign. Some kind of bird maybe?

“I can’t believe I’m being held back a year,” Ky muttered, wrinkling her nose as a gaggle of (younger) kids ran past.

“I can’t believe this is the only school in our district,” Alex muttered back. She had used her old address on the zoning forms, figuring that wherever they ended up apartment wise, it would never be too far from the DEO. But this place was suburb adjacent and would be a commute.

“ _Why_ does it matter which president did which thing? It’s not like anyone here knows anything about _my_ planet’s history.”

Alex chuckled but nodded. Ky was right – and yet flunking the social science portion of her placement exam had resulted in the school board holding her back a year. The administration “didn’t think it was fair” to have her start high school with knowledge gaps. Alex just thought they were bitter because she had literally no formal education and still smashed the science portions. Probably didn’t help that she was a registered alien to a single mom, but whatever. 

“I know, but at least they’re letting you start mid-term.”

“That’s a positive?”

“Do _you_ wanna spend the rest of the year bored out of your mind?” Alex fixed her with a look, arched eyebrow and quirked lips. “’Cause you looked about ready to crawl out of your own skin hanging at Kara’s.”

Ky grunted, still looking into the school grounds. “At least on the ship there was always something to do. Earth is so… uneventful.”

“Ah yes,” Alex reached over snagging her daughter over the shoulder and starting the march into the building. “What a terrible mother I am – ensuring that you no longer have to live the life of a space pirate forever anticipating the next _exciting_ new attack.”

Ky finally laughed, allowing herself to be led to her doom. “I’m not saying that I _want_ to be back on the Exodus – It was just nice, being able to study the interesting stuff and actually _use_ it.”

The adult hummed back, pushing open the doors into a school hallway – shoving down the high school flashbacks. “You never know – they might have a robotics club or something here.”

“Wait, really?”

Alex shrugged, squinting at the signs leading to the main office. “I mean, my school had one – I wasn’t in it but yeah.”

Ky snorted, noting that the other kids were automatically giving them a wide berth. She wondered what tipped them off; her mom’s scars or her own growing distaste for the situation shining through. “Nah, you were too busy in the physics clubs or somethin’ huh?”

She cracked a smile, knocking her kids’ shoulder. “Physics is cool!”

“Yeah, as cool as the planner Kara gave me.” Ky intended to bury the affection in her voice, but Alex heard it anyway.

“It’s a-“

“Danvers family tradition, I know,” Alex grinned down at her, reach over to rattle her shoulder until she smiled back.

Ky eventually relented, huffing a smile and letting herself be led into the administration office. The very short, very old, very disgruntled women on the other side narrowed her eyes at them. At least she was as displeased with Ky’s presence as Ky was.

“Can I help you?” Her voice was a smidge too posh for the fact that she was sitting in a rolling chair without wheels.

“I was told to swing by to check my daughter in on her first day – Ky Danvers.”

The elderly women squinted between them, eyes fixing on Alex’s neck scar and Ky’s skin color. Her face twisted, and she exhaled, loudly, through her nose before twisting around to her (ancient) computer.

“She seems pleasant,” it was muttered under her breath, but Alex still heard. Suppressing a smile of her own, she squeezed her kids shoulder in warning. If there was one group of people you did not want to piss off, it was bureaucrats.

“Starting a few months late, aren’t we?”

“We were out of town,” the Captains voice didn’t waver. Her expression didn’t sour.

“That is no excuse,” she snapped back, smacking a stack of paper on the counter. “You’re schedule, a map and a copy of the school handbook.”

Ky gritted her teeth against any sarcasm, sensing this woman would not respond to it, taking the offered information. “Thanks.”

“Don’t be late,” and then she was back at whatever it was she did between these charming interactions. “And Principle Walton is expecting you, Ms. Danvers.”

Alex’s calm professional façade broke, eye’s flashing just enough that the secretary visibly stiffened. “It’s _Dr_. Danvers.” And then she was turning, catching her kid around the collar to tug her along with. Ky smirked, enjoying her mother’s uncharacteristic show of swagger.

“Alright,” Alex paused outside the office space – noting that the halls were starting to empty. “Do you need me to help you find your home room?”

“You know, I think I might be able to handle it.” She grew up on a ship specifically designed to be difficult to navigate, in case of a raid. She doubted this middle school had the same devious intensions.

Alex bit her lip, looking around. She suddenly, inextricably, felt _nervous_ about leaving her kid here. On the Exodus, the school was just one floor up, and taught by some of her most trusted crew. This felt… uncomfortable.

“Ma, I’ll be fine,” she jammed the provided information, sans the schedule, into her backpack. “How bad can it be?”

Alex nodded, but her eyes scanned the hall for another moment. “Just try not to blow anything up, okay?”

“No promises,” she grinned back.

She set amused, narrow eyes on her kid. “Reassuring, thank you.”

“Same goes for you, by the way. You have an op today - Way better chance of an explosion.”

“You know, explosions generally mean I _haven’t_ done my job, right? Like, they’re a bad thing.”

Ky shrugged, shouldering her bag. “All a matter of perspective.” And as she turned to walk away backwards, she _winked_.

Not at all concerning.

But still, dutifully, Alex swallowed her discomfort and refocused. Exhaling her anxiety, she re-entered the office, swinging back past the slightly more wary woman.

Knocking on the door labeled _Principle_ , there was an almost immediate response. “Alexandra Danvers?”

“Alex is fine,” she approached the incredibly ordinary looking man, reaching out to shake his hand. “Principle Walton, is it?”

“Yes,” his smile was plastic, and she found herself watching him closer. The perspiration gathering at his forehead, his eyes flickering across her visible scars, the way he wiped his hand on his pants under the table. “Take a seat, take a seat. Thank you for coming – I understand your probably a very busy woman.”

“The FBI keeps me occupied,” the cover story was awkward in her mouth. She’d gotten out of the habit. The silence carried for another moment. “Is there something specific you wanted to talk about, or…?”

“I just wanted to touch base,” he shifted papers around on his desk without purpose. “We try to check in with all mid-year entries. Make sure you know that if there are any problems, the administration is ready and willing to help you.”

“As in getting Ky up to speed?”

“Yes, yes,” he still hadn’t looked her in the eye since she sat down. “And given your… circumstances, I just wanted to personally make sure that everything goes smoothly.’

 _Now_ her tone sharpened, just a touch. “My circumstances?”

“Oh, I’m sure you understand.” A flicker of panic in his voice. Good.

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

Silence. His jaw worked, looking for words to dig himself out of the hole he’d dug.

“Ma’am-“

“Doctor.”

He visibly winced at her cutting tone, but finally risked looking her in the eye. Kinda.

“My apologies. _Doctor_ Danvers, I’m sure you understand these are unusual circumstances. Ky is… unique and-“

“I’m very aware Ky is an alien, Mr. Walton.”

“Then I’m sure you know that this will be an adjustment. For everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” she was not. “How is this an adjustment for _anyone_ but Ky?”

He blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. A bead of sweet rolled down his temple.

“My daughter is not the first alien you’ve had in these halls,” she held up a hand when he went to speak. “Whether you know it or not. And we’d both appreciate if her origin was not made a bigger deal of than necessary.”

“Well,” he cleared his throat, and if there wasn’t so much rage in her chest, Alex would have revealed in making the small man feel his size. “Certain accommodations are going to have to be made.”

Grinding her teeth, and mentally dismissing the various ways she could murder him, she took a breath. Not very soothing but enough to quill the burning desire to stab him with a pencil. “Such as?”

“Well, for one, gym is going to have to be rescheduled-“

“Why would that be?”

Another pause, this one more loaded. He seemed aware that he was losing this fight, but unable to find a route out. There was nowhere to retreat.

“For the safety of other students, she’ll have to be given a study hall or alternative class.”

Alex curled her lip, but bit back her automatic snarl. Though, when she spoke, it still sounded rough. Forced. “You have asked for exactly zero information about Ky’s species – her abilities and limits have not been disclosed. What gives you the impression she is a _safety concern?_ ”

“Oh, well, I… we just assumed…” When Alex threw him no bones, he winced again, taking a shaking breath. “My apologies Ms- Dr Danvers. No offence was intended – we are just trying to make this the safest, smoothest transition possible. Ky has received little formal education, is an alien of unknown origin and, as far as we can tell, didn’t exist until recently.”

Which… not entirely true; She’d received some education when she was in the foster system, but that was four years ago; Her origin was known, just not public; And she _did_ exist… they just organized a new identity for her. Neither Alex, nor the DEO, had any desire to deal with social services and an explanation of their… informal adoption.

Taking a deep breath, Alex forced herself to relax, just a notch. “Do you do contact sports in PE?”

“Of course not.”

“Then no one’s safety is at issue,” honestly, Alex was pretty sure Ky would _prefer_ an extra study period. But, in terms of fitting in and learning Earth norms, this was probably more important. They could revisit the issue in high school. “She’ll probably be faster and stronger than the other kids,” definitely be. “But you didn’t seem to take issue with her exceeding ordinary standards in sciences and math when she was placed in this grade. If any problems arise, you are free to reconsider this issue with myself, but I somehow doubt that will happen.”

Another silence – he visibly swallowed.

“And another thing, not that you asked, but Ky, and Ky alone, will be disclosing her alien status if and when she chooses.”

His eyes widened, a new kind of panic emerging as he leaned forward in his rickety chair. “Wait– _disclosing_ her alien status? You’re… she’ll be telling people? Students?”

Alex tilted her head – an innocuous enough gesture if not for the sharp glint in her eye. “Do you have a problem with that?”

As dumb as this man was, something deep and primal told him not to push this point. He found himself leaning away again, only partially successful in resisting the urge to shrink. 

“Now, is there anything else, because I’m due at work.” Mutely, he shook his head – at this point, willing to do anything for this woman not to be in stabbing range. “Thank you,” her smile was a razor. “Please feel free to contact me if there are any problems that need to be discussed, particularly regarding the weeks of the school year we have missed.”

“Of course.”

And just as she was at the door, hand ready to leave him to shiver in peace, she turned back. Something more friendly, less terrifying in her face. “By any chance, do you have a robotics club?”

* * *

Alex, really, genuinely, hopes Ky’s first day goes better than hers. Because hers was… less than ideal. Somehow, the universe found a way to exceed her earlier meeting. 

Or, well. That’s probably an understatement.

It’s a catastrophe.

The intel they’d received was solid. A local alien weapons distributer was meeting a big-time buyer at the edge of town. Frankly, Alex had chuckled to herself. It’s a _universal_ norm – all criminals (wrongly) believe abandoned warehouses were a good go to. 

It was supposed to be simple. McCarthy was leading as the Supervisory Agent, Alex taking a back seat without complaint. They were directed to approach from the North, another team taking the South, wait for the trade and then intercept. Easy-peasy. One of her squad was even green, still fiddling with his helmet strap on the drive over.

Alex had smiled, leaning over the gap between the benches to straighten the 20-somethings guy’s head gear. She’d resisted an indulgent smirk when she yanked his tightening strap.

Everything was going fine. Right up until they entered the warehouse.

It wouldn’t be until hours later that Winn would discover the infrared cameras on a locked circuit they’d used as a warning system.

McCarthy was taking point, leading their split team them through blind corners. Slow, steady, just as they’d trained. He’d even gestured for Alex to box them in from behind, keeping the new kid between them. Then the Supervisor took exactly one step around a corner, and the wall between them exploded.

The force of the projectile slammed into the new kid so hard, Alex heard his body crunch against the wall. The force of it left a crack in the concrete.

The wet, heavy, thud of slumping to the ground was sickening.

Alex moved instantly. She ducked, hard, just as another blast took out the wall where her head had been. Alex let her M4 hang on its strap, swinging it so it was on her back and shoved her bionic hand into the rubble that was her teammate, grabbing him by the Kevlar. It still sounded like bombs were going off, and she could hear the automatic fire of the Southern-approaching squad. But there was too much dust for a visual on McCarthy ahead, and she had to get the kid out of the line of fire.

She dragged, pulling him back backwards back down the alley they’d come. He was dead weight, but she had to re-engage otherwise McCarthy would be left high and dry. Bad. So, so bad. But he had a pulse, and Supergirl was on route.

By the time they were back at HQ, the new kid was in critical condition.

Alex personally killed three gunrunners. Two with her tac knife. The first one when she came up behind him while he was engaging her team, the second when she threw it clean across the room – impaling it in his throat. She picked the first man’s blood under her nails, a kind of off-white color. Her uniform was spattered in it.

Debrief was short, and relatively painless. Medical cleared her. She was quickly sent away to clean up and call it a night. Which left her sitting in the locker rooms, staring at her hands, trying to control her breathing. Not that it was out of control – it had been years since a failed op sent her spiraling into a panic. This just felt… foreign. When she was on the Exodus, every death was on her. Every death was a friend. This was… impersonal.

And there was alien blood on her hands.

That’s where Lucy found her.

“Hey,” a distant part of Alex’s mind recognized it as the voice Maggie taught them both. Soft. Gentle. She still couldn’t look up. “You okay?”

“I was cleared,” she rubbed at a particularly white spot on her palm.

“Not what I asked.”

A pause. “I’m okay. Just a little rattled.”

Lucy hesitated for a moment at the doorway, leaning against the frame. Just watching her girlfriend with worried eyes. “What rattled you?”

Alex clenched her good hand, feeling the tension build in the muscles, before slowly releasing. “I’m not used to working with this team.”

“That’s why we had a Supervisory Agent, Alex. We know you need time to adjust,” but Alex was already shaking her head.

“No, I don’t mean working _under_ McCarthy,” she paused, closing her eyes. “I mean working with your people.” _Your people_ stuck in Lucy’s thoughts, but she didn’t say anything for a moment. Just staring - mind whirling.

“You mean working with humans.” Not a question, so Alex didn’t answer. Biting her lip, Lucy finally pushed away from the wall, coming over to sit with the Agent. “You mean not working with your crew.” Alex tilted her head just enough that Lucy could see one eye. Her bad eye, but the one without the scar cutting through the eyebrow. “What would have been different about it?”

“It just felt…” she didn’t even know how she was going to finish that sentence. Foreign? Wrong? Uncomfortable? God – she never thought she’d miss the simplicity of killing raiders.

“Dwight is stable – they think he’ll make a full recovery,” _that_ was his name. Alex’s gut lurched into her throat – she didn’t even know the name of the man she was backing up.

“Good,” she breathed, scratching at the dried blood again.

“You should shower, call it a day,” Lucy rested a hand against her shoulder, still clad in DEO issue armor. Alex missed her own – this felt like someone else’s skin. “Don’t you have a viewing at 2?”

“Yeah,” she shook out her hands, finally straightening up. “Thanks Luce.”

“For what?”

Alex turned, pressing her cheek against her shoulder so that she could see her girlfriends concerned eyes. “Checking up on me.”

“Always.”

* * *

Alex waited (not at all anxiously) outside the school. She’d snagged a park just up the road so that she wasn’t forced to do the drive through pick up nonsense on Ky’s first day. She didn’t think road rage was a good combo right now.

So, she stood, squinting the in late afternoon sun, realizing that leather was less practical in National City then it had been in outer space. Rationalizing the fact that _Ky survived four years on the Exodus, the eighth grade should be a cakewalk._

She spotted Ky before she spotted her. She was walking alongside another girl, younger, shorter. And definitely more talkative if the way Ky was nodding silently along was anything to go by. But Ky was smiling and didn’t look as stiff as she had this morning, so Alex took it as a win.

“Ky,” she called it just loud enough that she jerked her head around, her smile turning into a grin in a second as they shifted directions. Alex suspected the open displays of affection for her mother would fade the more acclimated she became, so she made a note to appreciate every single one.

Then the other girl looked up, Alex felt a memory flare. “And Ruby?” She amended, tilting her head at the familiar girl.

“Alex!” Ruby, her walk stuttered. “Oh my gosh, your mom is _Alex_!”

Ky just kinda nodded, confused eyes looking between them. “Yeah?” She looked back at her mom. “You’ve met?”

“Yeah, when I missed my meeting with Luthor,” Alex explained, giving Ky a one-armed hug when they got close enough. She felt something unclench in her chest – her kid was safe. “Her mom’s the new CEO of L-Corp.”

“Oh,” Ky stepped back. “So, you’ll be working with her then?”

Alex shrugged, tipping her head each way. “Maybe – if Lena accepts the proposal.”

Ruby’s eyes got wide and excited again. She rocked on her heels until eyes were on her. “You’re gonna be working with _my_ mom?”

“Potentially,” Alex shrugged, scratching at an eyebrow. “How’d you two meet?”

Suddenly, no eyes were on her. Ruby developed a sudden, deep fascination for the floor and Ky was studying the moving line of cars behind her. Alex narrowed her eyes. “What’d you do?” She directed this question at Ky. Her hands vanishing into her pockets were the giveaway.

“What makes you think I did anything?”

“Your last name’s Danvers.”

“So’s yours!”

“Exactly.”

Silence. Ruby looked between the pair, eyes wide and guilty. “Don’t be mad at Ky – she just stopped me doing something dumb today. Which was good, cause my mom woulda killed me.”

Alex exhaled, looking at the way Ky wasn’t anxious – just covering. Like when Diego short-circuited the Exodus mainframe and they lost lights for a cycle. Ky’d been there and refused to say a thing and had this same guilty stubborn look. So, Alex made an executive decision – she let it go.

“Alright, well as long as we keep the dumb decisions to a minimum,” she raised an eyebrow at Ky who just rolled her eyes and nodded. Ah, teenagers. “So, I had a viewing today – not too far from work-“

“So not too far from Maggie and Lucy’s place, got it.”

“Hush,” Alex smacked her shoulder with the back of her hand but smiled. She wasn’t _wrong_. “And I wanted you to see it, before I put an offer in. They agreed to have someone come by for us this afternoon, if you’re game?”

“I’m game,” she turned to Ruby with a smile. “I’ll see ya tomorrow?”

Ruby’s eager nod had Alex smiling but working her jaw to try and hide it. Was it _normal_ to be this proud of your kid for having a semi-normal social interaction with another child?

* * *

“Wow.”

 _Wow_.

The apartment was beautiful – _huge._ At least to her. The high vaulted ceiling and open living area gave the impression of space. The kitchen was pressed against the righthand wall, along with a doorway into a small study. The breakfast counter split the space, and at the far left of the room, there was a hallway. Aside from a coat of paint – it was perfect.

“The glass is what caught me,” her Ma explained, venturing over to run her hand along the ledge of a window, framed with steel beams. “Don’t know about you – but I missed natural light when we were onboard.”

And yeah, the massive fucking windows running the entire far wall would certainly provide mornings light, though now it was just the reflection off the building across the street’s windows. There was even a small balcony/fire escape combo leading off the kitchen, which Ky could already see herself hanging off. And it would provide a good landing pad (in emergencies of course).

“What do’ya think?” Ky had yet to say anything beyond _wow._ “Do ya wanna see your bedroom? If you like it obviously.”

Nodding, Ky followed, running fingers along grey walls. Listing to the sounds of hard wood instead of clanging metal under her feet.

There was a bedroom immediately on their right, which Alex walked right past to the next door, on the left. She didn’t open it though, leaning against the jam and gesturing for Ky to let herself in. 

“Shit.”

Again, not very helpful. But an accurate depiction of her feelings. More hard wood and grey walls, but another large window. The afternoon sun creating a warm glow in the room, streaming over the small nock pressed into the corner. High ceilings and built in shelving made the place seem even nicer – plus it was bigger than their _shared_ quarters on the Exodus.

“What do’ya think?”

Ky stepped in hesitantly, head swiveling as she took in the space. The space being offered to her.

“I’ve never had a room to myself,” she finally muttered.

Her ma’s smile was soft, this side of pained, but soft nonetheless. “I know. And that might be an adjustment – but I’d be just across the hall love.”

Ky hummed, walking over to the nook, tapping her fingers against the wood. It seemed hollow – her mind immediately catalogued how many prohibited experiments she could hide in there.

“What do you think?” She asked, turning to look at her mom still lingering by the door.

Alex smiled and took a step inside. She grinned a little, jumped her eyebrows and dramatically dropped herself to her butt and then her back. She spread her arms wide, staring up at the ceiling. When Ky just watched on, mildly surprised and wildly amused, Alex patted the floor next to her in invitation.

Chuckling and grinning, Ky floated herself more gracefully to the floor. Lying next to her mom, folding her arms on her stomach, they stared up at the high ceiling.

“I like it,” Alex started, turning her head to examine the side of her kids face. “But you’re the deciding vote.”

“Gertrude will be so disappointed.”

Alex snorted, turning to look back upwards. “She’ll live.”

A long silence where Ky thought about it, breathing carefully, focusing on the techniques Freyer had taught her about slowing your thoughts. Unpacking your process.

“I’m anxious.”

“About?”

A pause, Ky biting the tip of her tongue before trying to explain. “Everything?” they turned to look at each other at the same time – mother and daughter laid out on the floor trying to stumble through emotional explanations. “It’s just a lot, you know? Moving off the Exodus, a new school, a new family… not seeing everyone every day.”

“I get it.” And she did. She felt the same, and she was a grown woman with a life waiting for her. “What would make you feel more comfortable, love?”

Ky bit her lip, eyes wondering even though she kept her face towards her mom. “Can we just… keep seeing everyone else? It’s not that I don’t like Kara or Maggie or the others or anything. They’ve been… great really. Really cool and nice and stuff. I just… I feel like we’re replacing the crew and I just… don’t want to lose them, ya know? Is that… okay?”

Alex didn’t immediately reply – didn’t rush to reassurances. She unpacked her kid’s anxiety – considered her response. “Our family on the Exodus? They will always be our family Ky – your family. So, you can never lose them, okay? And there is probably gonna be an… adjustment period. But we’ll find our rhythm – we’ll figure out how all the pieces fit together. And no matter what?”

Ky raised an eyebrow instead of responding, mirroring her mom’s half smile. “No matter what – it’s always gonna be us against the world, okay? I’m always in your corner.”

“El mayarah,” Ky responded reflexively.

The moment settled over them, enjoying the quiet seconds before the rest of their lives got in the way.

“So, what’s your vote?” Alex finally asked.

Ky responded by vaulting to her feet and jamming her hands in her pockets. She looked around her new room, finally just asked “does this mean we have to go shopping?”

* * *

Lucy was still twitchy when she entered the apartment, the effects of the failed mission lingering in her conscious.

The effects of listening to explosions over Alex’s comms lingering in her conscious.

Closing the door behind her, it took until she’d taken off her shoes and jacket for her to notice Maggie standing at the threshold to the bedroom, dressed in basketball shorts and a tank. Head tilted; eyes soft.

“Long day, Lane?”

Lucy managed a nod, rubbing at her eyes before making her way up to her partner. She wanted to wash away the day – pack away her uniform. Be _Lucy_ instead of Director Lane.

Pressing a kiss to the Maggie bare shoulder as she passed, she put away her clothes, unwinding her professional life item by item. Shoes in their place, jacket hung. Step by step.

“Wanna talk about it?” A true option – not an ambush. Maggie’s voice was gentle from the bed, where she made herself comfortable cross-legged.

“Alex’s mission went sideways,” she offered, tugging her shirt out of her pants. “She’s fine, but…”

A pause.

Maggie filled in the gap. “But it was a lot.”

“Yeah,” she yanked off her shirt, tossing it in the overflowing laundry basket. They were about a day away from her having to wear Alex’s old uniform. Which… was a whole thought process. “It was a lot.”

“She’s okay though?”

Lucy nodded, snagging some soft flannel pants from the draw and a t-shirt which may have belonged to Maggie at some point. “It scared me.”

“That’s valid,” a pause, another head tilt. “You know that its valid, right?”

“Never used to bother me,” Lucy shrugged. Not meeting her partners eyes.

“It definitely did bother you,” she countered, thinking back to the nightmares. To the shouting matches. To the days Maggie’d happened to be at the DEO during a mission and how Lucy’s nails left imprints in her hand. Though she never broke the _Director_ mask.

“This was different,” rubbing a thumb over the soft fabric of (Alex’s?) pajama pants, she thought back to how a pit opened in her stomach. How the moment the explosion went off, the moment Alex’s comms glitched, everything slowed down. How she processed each moment as distinct – how the world started to inch instead of spin. The sound of McCarthy shouting for his team’s confirmation, the thump of a downed agent (but no way of knowing which one), shooting and screaming and chaos.

And how, through all of it, the blackhole in her stomach consumed everything, leaving her a husk only able to deliver the next order.

How she’d had to excuse herself post op to get the shaking under control before talking to Alex.

“Why?”

“…I didn’t know if she’d come back.”

A pause.

“Luce…”

“No, look, I know, okay?” She finally turned back – eyes skirting the room. “I know that she wasn’t invincible before. That she was just as much at risk when she was… just Alex. But it felt _different_. Felt,” she closed her eyes against the burning. “Scarier.”

Slowly, Maggie stood, approach with caution in case she needed space. Reaching out, she tucked some loose hair behind an ear, speaking softly. “She didn’t come back the last time.”

Lucy’s jaw ticked.

“You’re allowed to worry and overthink – this is a lot. You’re allowed to be scared, Lane.”

Lucy blinked hard, looking up to keep everything at bay. “Not at work I’m not.”

“I know,” her fingers dipping into her hair, tugging her down to eye level. “But here, in our home? You can be as scared and anxious as you need to be. You can feel your feelings, Luce.”

Wet eyes finally met hers. “Promise?”

“Promise,” she replied, a single dimple popping with her half smile and warm eyes. “Now – you are going to get in the shower, into comfy clothes, and we are gonna order in way too much food and watch the Bachelor, yeah?”

Lucy laughed softly, touching their foreheads. “You hate the Bachelor.”

“Yeah – but you don’t.”

“Thank you,” Lucy whispered into the space between them. The bubble Maggie had created where she felt safe and protected and _loved_.

She lingered so long, Maggie pulled back an inch, tender eyes seeking damp ones. “Something wrong?”

“No,” but she fiddled with the shoulder of the tank, eyes set on her collar bone. “Yes.” Smiling, Maggie touched their foreheads again, waiting. When Lucy finally spoke, it was laced with vulnerability. A kind of vulnerability she’d only learned in the last six months – something born out of the safety of their relationship. “Can you keep me company?”

“In the shower?”

“Not _in_ the shower _,_ but like… just with me?”

Which is what found Maggie sitting on the counter next to the sink, steam from Lucy’s typical too hot shower filling the room while she surfed takeout menus on her phone. So, every time Lucy felt panic well in her chest – felt the gnawing anxiety – she could glance over at her girlfriend. And every single time, it chased away the terror that gripped her heart.

* * *

Lucy approached the Exodus with a respectable amount of caution.

It was a _spaceship_. A huge, foreign, angular, _spaceship._ From _outer space_. That her _girlfriend captained._

She could practically feel her fathers enraged breathing down the back of her neck.

She doesn’t know what she expected, when she walked up the ramp leading into the loading area, but this certainly was not it.

Eyes wide, the whisper escaped her unintentionally. _“Holy shit.”_

Aliens of… every type were paired off. No mats. No gloves. Just bare fisted strikes, sharp kicks. _Fuck_ – ouch. Flipping over shoulders, clanging onto the metal. Music was being pumped into the cavernous room, something in a foreign language but a heavy beat – Lucy could feel her blood reacting – adrenaline pumping. The sounds of at least a dozen simultaneous fights, thuds, grunts, adding to a cacophony of sound. 

Fighting the corners of discomfort, she edged around the room, sticking to the walls by the stacks of shipping crates where a familiar looking alien was watching over the whole event.

“Director Lane,” greeted the rough voice of… Drake? An alien with short choppy hair, striking red eyes and a smirk. They’d been one of the aliens who broke into the DEO when Ky’d saved Kara. _God_ , had that been less than two months ago? “What brings you to our slice of mayhem?”

“Looking for Alex,” which seemed obvious, but Lucy got the feeling the alien asking for reasons other than her direct answer. The tingle of being judged tickled the back of her neck.

“You’re in the right place,” taking a sip from their bottle without looking away, they arched an eyebrow. “Everything okay?”

“She made a suggestion, and I’m here to assess its viability.”

“About some of us joining your cause?”

Stifling her desire to react, Lucy only tilted her head an inch. “You’re well informed.”

A shrug. “I’m her Second.”

“Right.” A slow exhale. “Anyway, Alex?”

Instead of answering, they just jerked their head behind her, towards the far end of the massive space.

_“Holy shit.”_

Because she’d turned just in time to catch Alex flip an alien a head taller over her hip, hard enough that he got whiplash. His head slammed into the unprotected ground hard enough _Lucy’s_ head rattled – this placed was an OSHA nightmare scape.

But then the alien was kicking out his heel, apparently unperturbed by the absolutely head cracking blow. It connected with Alex’s center mass, forcing her back two stumbled steps. Just enough space for the alien to flip back to his feet and try for another strike.

Something in Lucy’s brain short-circuited.

 _Alex._ Alex in just a sports bra and loose sweatpants. Hair, once slicked back, now had strands falling into her face. She was… sweaty and glorious. The dense muscle in her stomach slick and pronounced. Her arms were solid muscle, her shoulders broad and set and solid. And _Jesus **fuck**_.

They were screwed. Maggie and her. They never stood a chance.

Alex Danvers was a fucking _magnificent_ sight.

The snort from the alien behind her snapped her out of it, just slightly.

Not enough that she looked away.

“How long has she been going at it?”

“Oh, only a couple of hours,” she couldn’t’ see but she could _feel_ the other alien shrug. “This is just a tune up. Haven’t had much of a chance since the Martian fight.”

 _A tune up?_ It looked like everyone was training for war. DEO training at the intense end of their spectrum looked similar to this. If this was a causal spar, she was honestly a little scared to see serious training.

“Can you…?” She waved a hand towards the fighting. She was very, _very_ human, and would not be venturing through the ongoing battles. Even though everyone seemed to be keeping to a discrete space, she was not willing to take the risk. It seemed like chaos confined by invisible lines.

And then the music was being lowered, enough that everyone kinda slowed – finishing their set moves and not striking again. Alex was no different, reaching out to take the downed man’s hand, heaving him to his feet before looking over.

Lucy could pinpoint the exact moment her girlfriend realized she was there.

Her face lit up – an almost self-consciously smile breaking across her face

The very awkward half wave only intensified Lucy’s endearment.

Then Alex said something to her opponent, before doing a kind of awkward hop/skip away, heading towards her partner. It struck Lucy that everyone kind of shifted to watch her move. The room adjusted for Alex’s whereabouts.

She was in charge.

“Hey Luce,” her stomach swooped pleasantly at the soft, slightly awkward smile. Alex kinda rolled her neck, pulling her shoulders back as she approached. The way she stood, one shoulder tilted away, had Lucy’s mind twitching. Remembering that day in medical, the raised, angry, hidden skin of her shoulder. “Didn’t think I’d see you until later.”

Later – at her _shift._ She was training like this _before_ starting her incredibly physical and dangerous job.

“J’onn asked me to come out and do a preliminary assessment on your guys,” she replied, linking her hands behind her back.

“Oh… ah, well,” Alex’s eyes skirted to the people waiting behind her. The music continued to pump out, much quieter, but giving a kind of strange background music to Alex’s suddenly critical eyes. “This would probably be a good time to do that. What do you wanna see?”

Lucy ran critical eyes over the assorted aliens around them. All of them less dressed than she’d ever caught glimpses of before. Bare chested men crouched, women in tight uniform tanks showcasing straining muscles, a couple of people watched back with crossed arms. All sporting scars. Many sporting tattoos – several even had matching ones pressed into their shoulders. They certainly _looked_ intimidating. “Well, if you’re the DEO standard, would you be able to spar?”

“Sure,” and Alex shrugged. “Drew?” _That_ was their name, because the alien from before was hoping down from the crate and shaking out their shoulders.

A murmur rippled through the crowd, muttering as everyone cleared off the main floor. Some flopped against the crates, others gave stepped back a couple paces and sat on the floor. There was a thread of excitement permeating the room. Just barely, Lucy caught a muttered _“ten rations on the Captain?”_

Meanwhile, Alex and the red eyed alien squared up. The Captain shook out her hands, rolling her neck once, before settling into a very relaxed fighting stance. Drew just smirked back, like this was a game. A game they had every intention of winning _._

Mentally, Lucy noted that they were a good matchup. Alex had a couple inches of height but Drew was slightly stockier – they probably fell around the same weight.

“Set me on fire, and there will be retribution,” Alex warned, her tone was light, smile carefree.

“Couldn’t fuck up that pretty face,” Drew drawled back, taking a single step towards their boss, hands raised. “Don’t have much else going for you, Cap.”

And Drew followed the comment up with a smirk, and then a brutal strike. It connected solidly with Alex’s side, but she was already twisting. Pulling the arm with her as she dragged the alien forward, elbow connected solidly with their jaw.

And what would have been a knockout blow for… literally most humans, seemed to be brushed off by the alien, who was already shoving Alex out of her position, forcing her to release to catch her balance.

Every move was met by a counter – each hit brutal and crunching and slowing neither down. Alex seemed to absorb hits without blinking, and Drew shrugged off blows without a wince. It was… hot, if Lucy were to be honest. A little scary. A lot impressive.

The crew behind her heckled whenever Drew got in a good shot, grumbled whenever one of them escaped a hold. This seemed like their normal – as if this was a pastime they engaged in regularly. Watching their leaders beat the shit out of each other. 

The fury of their movements eventually came to a slamming halt when Alex finished the fight. Definitively.

Drew aimed a blow at her head, which was blocked with her forearm (Lucy winced at the solid _thump_ of contact). But then Alex was catching the raised hands, twisting and dropping to a crouch at once. She rolled Drew completely over her shoulder, slamming them onto their back. Hard. On the metal floor.

The resulting clang echoed in her skull.

There was a pause where Lucy genuinely thought they were going to try get up – where Drew genuinely contemplated getting up – but then they sighed and tapped their hand on the ground.

Alex straightened immediately, rocking onto her heals as she stood. Deadly Agent replaced by friendly Captain in an instant.

“You okay dude?” Reaching out a hand, she pulled her opponent to their feet.

“Yeah, yeah,” they wiped off invisible dust from their own shoulder. “You’re just lucky I’m handicapped.”

Alex’s snort was undercut by Lucy’s voice. “ _That_ was handicapped?” She asked, eyebrow arched, arms crossed.

Alex grinned a little, doing a little half gesture at her Second, who smirked back. And like _that_ , their hands were on fire.

_Their hands were on fire._

Blinking, Lucy tried to restart her stuttering brain. On _fire._

_Fire._

“What the fuck?” Because Drew wasn’t even flinching. In fact, they clenched their fists, the fire expanding around their hands.

“Infernian,” Alex explained, huffing as she crossed her own arms. “Also, has the whole laser eye thing going.”

“Wanna demonstration?”

“No!” Lucy and Alex near shouted at the same time, Alex risking a hasty step forward. They had a lot of _precious_ , _flammable_ cargo, which she would like to keep intact, thank you. 

“No faith!” But they let the fire die out.

Exhaling, sharply in relief, Alex finally relaxed, turning to look at her partner. “Drew is one of our better fighters,” her eyes skirted the guys scattered around. “But not our best. We can walk you through a couple of the guys who have shown an interest.”

And Lucy was nodding, agreeing to the plan. Alex approached and split people up once again – organizing partners and teams and a demonstration for the Director.

But Lucy was only half listening. Because Alex had stepped closer during her discussion, had turned to talk to Drew about logistics. Had exposed her right shoulder – the one lined with the careful scars. But that wasn’t what turned her stomach – had a vice tightening around her chest.

Because, the raised mark she’d been unable to see in medical? The one marring the outside of her shoulder. It was a burn. Thick, red, waxy raised lines protruding from her skin in some kind of symbol.

And very, very clearly a brand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks! I am very sorry for the sudden delay - exams just got on top of me, and cause it's my last semester, I really needed to just smash it out. 
> 
> But, fantastic for you, I am now free for a little over a month! And my unemployed, hyper-fixating ass is going to be working on this as much as possible before my job starts up in the new year. I have a couple of chapters lined up and will try and get one out a week for now (anyone who followed me posting the original will know that whether this happens or not is anyone's guess - I have limited self-control). These chapters are about four/five times the length of my original fic's, so that's why they take a lot longer to produce. 
> 
> Couple of things  
> \- If there is anything you really want to see, let me know. I have a couple of filler scenes which need content but I'm not sure where to go with them. Fluff or angst, let me know, and I'll see if it fits the tone.  
> \- second, if you see any inconsistencies, feel free to let me know! Because of the hiatus, I kinda fell outta sync with what the fuck I'm writing. When I wrote the How Monsters are Made I did so in just over a week, so continuity was _much_ easier.  
> \- Finally, thank you for sticking with this! I'm still super jazzed about the AU, and love any and all feedback.


	4. Moving Forward

“I can’t believe this is it!” The Kryptonian flopped next to her sister with excessive drama, rolling her head to her with fix big eyes. Alex, leaning on an elbow resting on the back of the couch, just smiled back indulgently. “Our last night together!”

Ky’s eyebrows knitted together from the floor in front of the coffee table. “We’re just moving down the road?”

“That’s like,” another dramatic hand gesture. “Ten minutes away!”

Her daughters head tilt had Alex’s heart expanding in her chest. “…You fly at superspeed?”

“It’s not the same.”

“Kar,” she fought further indulgence at Kara’s pout. She knew the overdramatic flare was an attempt to hide genuine upset – and Alex concurred. As exciting as it was to be getting their own space back, settling into a stable, normal (ish) life on Earth, not having her sister across the room every night was going to be an adjustment. Four years apart left a certain insecurity. “You need your apartment back – you can’t sleep on this couch forever.”

Reaching over, Kara snagged a piece of pizza from the table, petulantly muttering, “can to!”

“We’ll be over all the time – Game night, sister night, you’ll be sick of us before you know it.”

“Not possible.” As sulky as she knew she sounded, it was true. Alex was gone for a year; any and all distance was too much distance. Plus, she was just getting beyond the awkwardness with her niece.

“Sooner or later you are going to want your bedroom back,” said with absolutely no insinuation except the slight raising of an eyebrow, but Kara still blushed. Tucking hair behind her own ear, she took a rough bite to hide her embarrassment. “How _is_ Lena by the way?” A non sequitur, but anything to get her sister’s mind elsewhere.

“Wait, you’re _into_ Lena Luthor?” Ky asked, sitting up a little straighter.

“Oh, ah,” alarmed eyes danced between the still smirking Alex and the suddenly interested Ky. “Into her sounds a little… I don’t know. Crass? She’s my friend. Best friend, I guess,” reaching up, she tried to adjust glasses that were on the kitchen counter and floundered at their absence. “And she’s like… amazing, you know? Just, so smart and strong and _good._ Which no one ever expects, because she’s a Luthor and all. But she is! She keeps trying to do the right thing, even though no one ever gives her the credit she deserves. Which is just inspirational, honestly. And she’s just so smart- which I think I already said but she is! Like… smarter than anyone I’ve ever known. And beautiful. Just smart and beautiful and overwhelming all the time – I can barely keep up with her. But in a good way! It’s just so…” the rambling compliments came to a sudden, blushing, stop. “Yeah. She’s pretty amazing.”

“So, you like her then?” Alex clarified with a pleased smile. “You gonna finally ask her out?”

Huffing, Kara flopped back against the couch, jamming half the slice into her mouth. After a moment of mournful chewing she picked her head back up. “How do you _ask_ people out?”

Ky’s snort cut through the room. “Asking the wrong person, _aiahv_ ,” she jerked her head at her mother with a grin. “Ma’s got no game apparently.”

Alex’ jaw dropped, just an inch. “What do you mean?!”

“I’m sorry, did you ask _either_ of your partners out?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed to a glare, but she didn’t have a response. Mentioning her disastrous first attempt with Maggie felt counter to her point.

“Exactly!”

“Wait, have you never asked anyone out _at all_?” Kara suddenly pressed, sitting up straighter in her chair.

“Well, if we’re being _technical_ about it, I guess not, no.”

Kara wracked her brain for any story of a relationship pre-Maggie. “Even in college?” Cause she recalled a string of non-descript men. Men that Eliza pinned her hopes and dreams on. Men that lasted no longer than a couple of weeks – each more lackluster then the last.

“I dated! I just… ya know… got asked out.”

“So, let me get this straight,” Ky started, squinting up at the two adult women in front of her. “My two closest relatives have never actually asked someone out on a date? At _all_?”

Alex huffed and Kara wrinkled her nose, but neither disagreed.

“Damn,” Ky snagged another slice. “I’m so screwed.”

Alex laughed, and threw her napkin at her daughter. “What do you mean?”

Swallowing, she made a gesture between the three of them. “Awkwardness runs in the family.”

Cause she was going to school now. And it was new and terrifying and uncomfortable, but Ky knew she’d eventually settle – ease into this new life. And eventually she’d start to engage in the same gossip and whispers and flirting that her peers were already well under way with.

But if her legacy was the Strongest Woman on Earth and a Double Doctorate Secret Agent – neither of whom had _any game_ – she truly had no chance.

She was _so_ screwed.

“You’ll be fine love,” Alex laughs, knocking her shoulder with Kara’s. “This one may not have asked someone out – but she’s never had trouble attracting _suitors_.”

“Ew,” Kara grumbled, pushing Alex back with a wrinkled nose. “Don’t call them that.”

“It’s true!” Alex laughed. “There were like, dozens of guys in college – you brought a different one home for thanksgiving every year! And then there was Winn-“

“ _The IT guy_?” Ky cut in but Alex just smirked and kept ticking off fingers.

“James,” Ky’s jaw dropped as she fixed shocked eyes on her suddenly fidgety aunt. “Adam, _Cat Grant’s son_ , and now Lena _Luthor_.” Alex pointed a finger at Kara’s blushing face, grinning down at her kid. “She might be an awkward Labrador-“ “ _Hey!”_ “But she has game.”

Ky bit the inside of her cheek, feeling discomfort squirm in her gut. But her mom was generally pretty open and always encouraged her to _talk_ , so here goes. “What happens if I want advice on this stuff?”

“You can still ask,” Kara muttered without conviction.

Snickering, Alex shrugged. “You can – but if you want practical advice in a human context, your best bet is Maggie or Lucy,” another shrug. “if you’re comfortable of course.”

“Seriously?”

“I mean, Maggie dragged me out of the closet and Lucy flirted her way into a relationship.” Kara nodded sagely with Alex’s explanation. “They are _much_ better versed at the whole… relationship entry thing.”

“They’re also really good at listening!” Kara added. “Even if Lucy teases you a lot during – they always let you vent it out and give advice afterwards! Useful advice too.”

“And if you don’t feel comfortable?” Alex tilted her head, thinking about the crew and who’d _she’d_ feel comfortable letting Ky talk to about dating and relationships. “Freyer is always a solid bet, Ella too probably.”

A glint entered Ky’s eye when she leaned forward, cocking her head to the side. “Not Ve?” Alex fixed wide eyes on her. “I mean – she is always talking about how you-“

“Hush!” Alex cut over, throwing a pillow in her daughters’ direction. Missing, but it was enough to silence the line of conversation, Ky dissolving into laughter.

“What about Ve?”

“Nothing!” Alex shot one last glare at the giggling teenager. “We were talking about you! Ask Lena out already – she’s going to say yes.”

Kara’s eyes dragged to her lap. “You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do,” she tried to arrange her face into a more serious expression. “I’m an elite agent, with an expertise in analyzing speech patterns and body language,” the familiar words had Kara sighing over her smile, flopping her head onto the back of the couch. “I’m also a human being with eyes,” she rested her head on her fist, looking down at her sister with a softer smile. “Plus, Lucy and Maggie told me.”

“Urgh.”

“She obviously likes you Kar, why are you getting in your own way?”

Which was the right question to ask, because suddenly the Kryptonian was worrying the end of her cardigan. “I don’t want to lie to her more then I already do.”

Alex’s eyes softened further, and she found herself reaching out to touch her sisters’ shoulder in understanding.

Ky, however, remained confused. “Lie to her?”

Kara looked down at the other alien sadly – wondering if this is a shared path. “About being an alien – being Supergirl.”

But Ky’s expression didn’t clear – in fact, it clouded further. Looking between the pair, she tilted her head, thinking back to the exactly one time she’d crossed paths with the Luthor – coming into the building as she walked out. About the CEO’s spiraling, panicky, happy thoughts about the younger Danvers sister.

“Ah, but she already knows you’re an alien?”

A moment of silence. Then they spoke in tandem.

_“What!?”_

* * *

M’gann had been couped up in an extra-legal medical room for much too long. The place was sterile and cold and everything that aliens hated and feared about the DEO. But it was also filled with humans just doing their best for their planet. And _aliens_ doing their best for their planet.

What kept M’gann in her seat, however, was the doctor who had monopolized her care.

“How are you doing?”

Alex laughed, pushing off her heals to wheel across the room. “That’s my line.”

“And yet.”

Smiling at the bed-ridden Martian, the doctor shrugged, putting the chart at the end of the bed. “Being back is weird.”

“I empathize,” even though she’d been gone a fraction of the time Alex had, being back on Earth was strange. Like she’d fallen out of step with her life. Which wasn’t helped by the fact that she’d been bed ridden for three weeks _._ “Adjusting is a process.”

Alex hummed back, reaching over to drag check her vital charts. “One which you can start getting back to.”

“Thank you for releasing me, I know it’s against your nature.”

“What could you possibly mean?” Alex grinned, tilting her head.

“You’d prefer I stayed under observation.”

“You can’t be sure – my thoughts are my own,” something else M’gann found vaguely disconcerting. Kara was strange enough to be around – a human whose mind was closed off, at least without concerted digging, was unheard of. Though, she conceded it was probably beneficial, given that Ky was equally barred from her mother’s musings. Humans were not accustomed to sharing their stream of consciousness. Even those who were aware and considerate, like Maggie, were unable to fully police their thoughts.

Speaking of. “Maggie will be here any minute. You will have to discharge me eventually.”

Alex rolled of her eye but stood up. Reaching over, she inspected the still healing wound on her chest. “Thanks to your regeneration, you’ll be good as new in a few weeks. Just stay out of intergalactic race wars for a while, and you’ll be fine.”

“No promises.”

The doctor raised a challenging eyebrow. “Sorry, let me rephrase. You _will_ stay out of intergalactic race wars for a while. You’ve sustained incredible injury, and even with your impressive abilities you barely made it. As your friend, I would very much like to avoid feeling you die again.”

Which was the second hint M’gann got at the depth of Alex’s devotion. The first being her delaying a four-year excursion in response to her beacon. The sight of Alex Danvers, in full galactic Captains gear, arriving on Mars to help, managed to shock a three-hundred-year-old alien.

“I’m sorry,” she touched a hand to Alex’s arm, waiting for blazing brown eyes to meet hers. “I will be careful while I heal. And any off-world excursions will go through you first.”

“Oh,” serious eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. “You don’t have to get _permission_ or anything. I just meant, you know, be careful.”

M’gann smiled in amusement. For a woman so capable, so extraordinary, she was unable to own her ability. So unwilling to wear the respect she’d earned, the reputation that surrounded her name.

If the alien thought it would have done anything but instill potentially false hope in the Earth family they’d cultivated, she would have told them of Alex’s ‘alive’ status months ago. But the stories that filtered through Mars were neither pleasant nor imparted optimism about her chances of returning home.

The stories about her… collisions with White Martians were particularly chilling. Though that may be a result of the information’s source.

“Not permission, respect. You’ve earned it. I will not abscond back to Mars without letting you know.”

“That’s good to hear,” the new voice had both parties turning, M’gann limited by her position on the hospital bed. Maggie smirked, pocketing her phone. “We only just got you back.”

“Maggie, thank you for coming.” The alien had no idea who else she’d call for a ride home.

Both dimples popping, she stepped more into the room. “Course. You good to go?”

“That’s up to Doctor Danvers.”

“You’re free to go,” taking a bottle from the side table, she tossed it to Maggie without looking away from her patient. “Take one twice a day until the pain is _gone_. Absolutely no exceptions.”

She met the doctor’s eyes seriously when she responded. “I promise.”

“Good, okay,” she turned to her girlfriend finally. “Make sure she gets up to her apartment. She’ll be okay alone but might need intermittent help while she regains mobility. I can ask J’onn-“

“No,” the White Martian cut her off. “J’onn should not be disturbed while he settles his father.”

Alex turned back with a frown. “He’d want to help.”

“Exactly,” edging off the bed, she tested her weight before standing. Pain, but manageable. “He deserves time to reconnect– my people have taken enough from his family.” And there was really nothing either human could say to that.

“Alright, well if you need help, don’t hesitate to call – if I can’t come, I’ll send someone from my crew, if that’s alright.”

“That’s agreeable.” No amount of words would actually express the gratitude the Martian felt for the Captain – the woman who risked everything for her rescue. Who saved her life, and the life of her cause. But she settled on a soft smile and a sincere, “thank you, Alex.”

“Don’t mention it,” and a shrug. “You take care, and I’ll see you tomorrow Mags?”

M’gann watched in mild fascination as the normally bold detective twitched, her thoughts tumbling. “What is tomorrow?” She asked, glancing between the couple.

“Oh, me and Ky are finally moving into our own place,” her smile was a mix of excitement and trepidation. “Everyone – that is everyone who can _walk_ ,” the look she set on M’gann’s fragile grasp on an upright position was enough of a message. “Is coming over to help. I forgot how much setting up is required when you move.”

Much more when you move from _outer space_ , after _four years_ and having… abandoned (?) your previous possessions.

“So, you and Lucy are helping?”

“Yeah,” but her thoughts gave her away. Whatever trepidation Alex possessed about moving was not comparable to Maggie’s about _helping._ She wondered whether it was the reality of Alex having a separate apartment, the group of strange aliens helping, the alien _daughter_ or something else entirely that had the detective biting her cheek. Refusing to delve for answers, M’gann simply nodded.

“Alright you two,” Alex eyed the alien but decided she was stable enough to walk. “Drive carefully, yeah?”

“Always Danvers,” and then Maggie was setting aside whatever underlying anxiety the next day was causing and stepped into her girlfriends’ space. Alex smiled back reflexively, fingers tucking a stray hair away. “See you later?”

“Always.”

The quick, affectionate kiss they shared warmed M’gann’s heart. If anyone deserved happiness, it was those two. And Maggie’s fingers tangling in the lab coat and Alex smiling into her lips spoke volumes about their joy.

Even though it was a small moment – a tiny display of affection – Alex was still smiling ten minutes later as she walked into the conference rooms.

Maggie had flashed her disarming smile and gently helped M’gann down to her car. The whole interaction left her feeling light and buzzy. Which was not helped by the sight of her other girlfriend in Army Blues, smirking up at her from the Exodus personnel files.

“Maggie get on okay?”

“Yeah, she’s spending the afternoon getting M’gann settled,” Alex sat across the table from her, folding her arms on the surface. “Told me to tell you that you were cooking tonight, and Thai food from 5th doesn’t count.”

Lucy’s snort was happy, even as she reshuffled the folders. “Jokes on her – I loaded up the slow cooker this morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex leaned forward, quirking an eyebrow. “You _cooked_?”

“You’re not the only one with surprise skills, Agent Danvers.”

“So, you’ve been holding out on me?”

Briefly, suddenly, Lucy was yanked back in time – Maggie, sitting across from her, plates of pasta between them, at their first successful date night post-Alex. _“You have been holding out on me,” followed by an immediate swell of pride in Lucy’s chest. That she was able to do something right for her partner, for what felt like the first time._

“I like to keep you on your toes.”

“Don’t worry – there is no danger of me ever getting bored with _you,_ Lane.”

“Aw, you calling me interesting?”

“I’m calling you chaos.”

A startled laugh tumbled from her, eyebrows shooting up. “I’m the most predictable of the three of us!”

“Pfft, Maggie.”

Lucy opened her mouth, finger raised in anticipation of protest, but nothing came. “…you know what? Fair.”

Alex’s smirk took on that rare cocky edge that had Lucy’s heart kicking up a notch. “Even if you’re chaos, I’m still interested in those _special skills_.”

The witty retort on the tip of Lucy’s tongue was interrupted by a heavy sigh from the doorway. Both women twisting around; Lucy Lane absolutely _refused_ to blush, but Alex’s neck was sporting a growing red. J’onn just pinched his nose, breathing carefully. Once. Twice. Before shaking off the conversation between two of his earth kids.

“I believe we’re here to talk about new recruits?”

“Nine to be exact.”

“Nine?” Alex was a little surprised – she’d assumed only two or three would make the DEO cut. As much as she liked to ignore it, the organization was conservative. Hiring aliens, space pirates at that, was a risk she didn’t think they would take on so willingly.

“Three wouldn’t pass the mandatory physical requirements. Winn tells me Vinkrin can’t swim, Onids don’t process oxygen efficiently on Earth and the atmosphere is limiting for Suut'a.”

Alex nodded along – she’d advised as much.

“But these,” she tossed the files to J’onn sitting at the head. “Are all solid bets. Ella is segregated into our non-combat programs. A couple will have to be trained here with you and Kara, but everyone else can go through standard recruitment in the desert.”

“Who you pulling out?”

“I’ll need you to confirm – we don’t have good intel on a lot of these races. But the Daxamite with the on-the-nose name can’t be put through basic.”

“ _Dax_ is a traditional name on Daxam,” Alex corrected with an eye roll, but conceded her ultimate point. Yeah – the superstrength, speed and invulnerability made her a bad choice for regular recruitment. Though Dax training with Kara would be… interesting.

“She’s not registered,” J’onn noted, skimming the file.

“Is that a problem?”

“Not technically,” Lucy steepled her fingers, treading carefully now that Alex’s eyes were sharper. “But it would be safer for _her_ if she was – the order gives her protections inside _and_ outside of this organization.”

Alex gnawed on the inside of her cheek, thinking. The Exodus crew maintained a deep distrust of the registry – fair given it was how they were targeted – so even the ‘strays’ like Dax were weary of the process. “I’ll ask, but it’s up to her.” There was no universe where she ordered anyone to register – not after what her father did. “What is the plan moving forward?”

Lucy leaned back in her chair with a sigh. “There is no protocol for this – we don’t even know how to go about a medical eval without your help, Alex. Which is a conflict of interest.”

“Peterson had my job for over a year – I can give him my research on each species. If he can keep up.”

“Peterson is _still_ our head bioengineer.”

“Yeah, but only ‘cause I haven’t asked for my title back.” Lucy had to work her jaw to hide her smile – she wasn’t _wrong._

“J’onn, I’m sorry to ask – I know you are dealing with a lot right now. But I need help with this. I’m not qualified to deal with the recruiting side of things.”

J’onn smiled back, tipping his head at his co-director. “You’ve been doing an excellent job in the desert all on your own.”

“This is different, and you know it,” she scratched at an eyebrow, treading lightly. “It’s one thing to facilitate pre-existing protocols – what we’re suggesting here isn’t just re-writing the rule-book, it’s throwing the whole thing out. I need someone better versed in alien cultures and physiology to take point.”

“Of course, I’ll help Lucy,” he dropped the file. “I have to come back to work eventually, I cannot indefinitely leave the DEO in your hands.”

Both women reacted, Alex reaching over to lay a hand on his wrists, Lucy fixing him with a look. “Hey, no. I’m happy to hold down the fort while you help your dad. You can take as much time as you need.”

“And my guys don’t need to start immediately – I have that meeting with Lena tonight. If it goes well, they’ll have resources to tide them over for a while.”

“No, no, thank you, but I have to get back to it sooner or later.”

“How’s M'yrnn doing?” Alex’s voice softened, fingers squeezing his wrist.

A long pause, where J’onn’s jaw twitched, the skin around his eyes tugged. Eventually he sighted and scratched the back of his neck – looked back at his first earth child, the one who brought his father home. “I suspect he’s handling it better than me.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself – you’ve been apart for three hundred years. That’s an adjustment.” Lucy blinked at Alex’s soft words – they’d been apart between one and four years, and they were still finding their feet. Three _centuries_ was unimaginable. “He seemed to be doing better with the reality checking, last I spoke with him.”

“You have made quite the impression.” J’onn had refused to let another doctor look at his father upon their return – even before she was reinstated, Alex assumed primary care for M'yrnn. Not that there were any other Martian trained doctors available. “He told me what you did for him after the rescue.”

“Oh,” Alex sat back quickly, light embarrassment playing across her face – across the table her partner smiled in response. “It was nothing, really.”

“It was not,” she squirmed a little at the sudden use of ‘dad voice,’ space Captain or no. “You showed him a way out of his mind – a prison designed to protect him against the strongest psychics in the galaxy. That was no small feat, Alex.”

“How did you manage that?” Because Lucy was pretty sure, for all of Alex’s abilities (old and new), telepathy was not one. 

“Oh, ah,” she scratched at the shaved back of her head, nose wrinkling under their scrutiny. “Just showed him some memories – Ky and I figured out how to… mentally connect? Kind of – its weird. And not at all like what you guys can do with each other. But I thought he’d feel safer if he knew he wasn’t the last.”

“You gave him hope, Alex,” J’onn was the one reaching out now, hand covering hers on the table. “You showed him a life that was waiting for him if he had faith. You showed him _me_ , and _Ky_. You gave him a reason to come back.”

Alex jaw ticked as she looked away, chest expanding with a deliberate breath. “I didn’t know who he was J’onn – I just showed him the only other Green Martians I knew.”

“Doesn’t make what you did any less important Alex,” Lucy pressed, unwilling to watch her girlfriend diminish her accomplishments. It had been something they were working on _before_ , and apparently still needed attention. 

“You saved part of a world I thought long dead. And for that, I will always be grateful.”

All Alex could manage around the discomfort and pride waring in her chest was a half-smile, but the blinding ones directed at her were enough to settle her heart.

“J’onn,” drawing attention back to the task at issue, Lucy straightened in her chair, fixing her co-director with her court room eyes. “I will handle day-to-day operations at both bases until things fully settle with your father. Given the circumstances, I think a part-time arrangement, focusing on these new recruits is a suitable for the next two months.”

Alex stifled a laugh at the suddenly narrowed looks being shared by the directors. “We run a complex and highly sensitive government operation which spans two facilities and hundreds of personnel.”

“And I am a highly trained, highly ranked government operative who is entirely capable of taking care of things for a few months.”

Both eyes narrowed another notch. Alex leaned back in her chair – out of the crosshairs.

“20 hours a week, for four weeks.”

“15 hours for six weeks.”

In the pause between comebacks, Lucy’s smile became a smirk. Victory.

“I want weekly reports – and if anything comes up-“

“You’ll be the first to know.”

Another pause. Smaller, where everyone at the table softened.

“Thank you, Lucy.” His head tipped, making sure authenticity seeped in. “I know you have a lot going on as well,” Alex twitched at the comment. “So, I appreciate the time.”

“What are Co-Directors for?” Lucy’s smile turned genuine – it was hard to remember a time in which her sole purpose for being at the DEO was arresting and excommunicating J’onn J’onzz. Not to mention Alex. “I’ll leave you with those files to go over, just let me know what further information you need to make a game plan. Alex? You good to provide biological and psychological information to assist?”

“No problem – I’ll have Darla sent it to Winn.”

“Right, Darla. Your ship.”

“My ships consciousness, but yeah,” her grin sparked electricity Lucy’s spine. _Fuck_.

J’onn cleared his throat. Lucy Lane _did not blush._

“I’ll take my leave then,” as he stood, he paused only briefly to squeeze Alex’s shoulder before making his exit. She warmed under the silent praise. Lucy smiled gently at the other woman.

“I should get some work done too,” Alex rolled her neck, mentally listing the tasks pending under her role as bioengineer. “I have that meeting with Lena tonight, and I gotta pick up a bunch of furniture before tomorrow.”

“You need any help?”

“Nah, I’m taking Ve and Lincoln,” she stood with Lucy, smiling when the other woman came around, just shy of standing in her space. “We’ve got it handled. It’s the _building_ part that we need help with.”

“What, Agent Badass afraid of a little IKEA construction?”

Alex snorted, reaching over to tug the Director over by her lapels. “IKEA construction should be afraid of _me._ ”

Lucy hummed, inhaling the familiar scent of leather and heat and home. “For someone entrusted with valuable and delicate lab equipment, I can’t say I’m surprised you lack the necessary patience.”

“Give me a wrench, I’ll reconstruct your engine. But plywood and a hammer? Splinters within the hour.” 

“Explains why you invited Maggie. Why am I sacrificing my Sunday?” 

“Oh,” and then Alex did that thing. That thing where she switched off the nerd and amped up the charm. Her smile deepened, her eyes wrinkled, tongue visibly pressed against her canine. Another spark of electricity ran down Lucy’s spine. “You’re just the eye candy.”

Grinning up at the woman, she fought open endearment. “Get back to work,” she enjoyed how her girlfriend’s eyes tracked her lips. Her eyes. “Your boss is a stickler for rules.”

Stumbling only once under the soft, unexpected shove, Alex laughed, turning to open the door. “At more than just work!” the called response was met by a scandalized look, only witnessed by the door as it closed behind the retreating Agent. 

Lucy stood for almost a full minute in Conference Room C - stifling the sheer _joy_ that lit in her chest after every interaction with her returned girlfriend.

She had a reputation to maintain after all.

* * *

Alex didn’t need her advanced degrees to know that this was not Lena Luthor’s office. The free weights were a dead giveaway, but the signed baseball and excessive clutter didn’t scream sophisticated CEO.

But she had been led up here by a nervous secretary who assured her Ms. Luthor would be by any minute. She’d vanished immediately – Alex was still getting used to the caution regular people regarded her with.

She wondered if it was the leather jacket and biker helmet combo, the scars, or her personality that was scaring this one off.

“Alex! So sorry to keep you waiting,” Lena strode into the office like she owned it regardless, swinging around the desk immediately. The Captain got the distinct feeling the CEO felt more comfortable with barriers between her and others.

“Don’t worry about it – just happy to be in the right building this time,” Alex was impressed. The only giveaway to Lena’s embarrassment was the twitch of her nose. “I assume you went over the proposal?”

“Yes, of course,” she pulled out a schematic from the folder she carried, gesturing for Alex to take the seat across from her. “I have to say, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Well, it is from another galaxy…”

“But this is your research,” Alex tilted her head curiously, question in her eyes. Lena smiled back. “I’m familiar with your work – I know it when I see it.”

“How so?”

"You have a particular writing style - readable - I could identify it anywhere."

Alex stifled a comment about incomprehensible academia and just nodded. "Impressive." 

“So are you – which is why I know this is at least partially yours. If it weren’t for the extra elements, I’d be convinced you came up with this entirely on your own.”

“As flattering as that is, several others collaborated. I’m no physicist.”

“But you could be,” something like competition entered Lena’s eyes. Something like the look Alex received at every conference the DEO sent her too. “You’re wasted in middle management.”

“So, I take it you’re interested?”

For a moment, the CEO tapped the edge of James’ desk, mulling over her options. If this were anyone else? Anyone _not_ in Kara’s circle… anyone other than a friend, she’d go after this design like a dog for a bone. It was… revolutionary. It could change face of science. Could make L-Corp a fortune.

But this was Alex Danvers – Kara’s sister and partner of two of her… friends? When the mottled group of orphans become her family, she was unsure. But they were. And Alex was pivotal to the group. This was no ordinary business meeting.

“I was right,” at Alex’s raised eyebrow, she elaborated. “At game night. This is worth a lot more then you are proposing.”

“I already explained-“

“I’d like to offer you 100 million dollars.”

Lena found Alex’s startled look immensely satisfying. She doubted the other woman was easily surprised.

“That…. That’s more than double the asking price.”

“I’m well aware.”

“I- Wh- Hold on,” Alex huffed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took two measured breaths before trying again, though she didn’t open her eyes or remove her fingers. “You’re offering me _100 million dollars_?”

“That is correct.”

“ _54.4 million_ more than asked?”

“Glad to see your math is sufficient Agent – I am buying your intellectual property.”

“Why?”

Lena straightened the folders in front of her, before fixing serious eyes on the other woman. “That’s still less than this project is worth,” she couldn’t even put value on a _self-sustaining energy source._ There were no limits. “Further, I have some conditions.” Alex shifted in her seat, posture straightening. Preparing for a fight, if the CEO were to venture a guess.

“Hit me.”

“This requires alien resources which I wouldn’t know how to begin to source. You seemed to suggest you have access to these materials?”

Alex smiled, nodding. “I do, and I’m more than happy to provide them – at the price your suggesting, free of charge.” That would at least reduce the obscene raise that Lena was offering.

“But I wouldn’t know the first thing about using them.”

“Bingo.”

“You knew I’d need further help.”

“I assumed as much, yes.”

“And you have a suggestion I presume?”

Alex’s smirk took on a predatory edge – Lena felt a little fire in her veins. Verbal sparring was the one thing about business she enjoyed. Especially with a worthy adversary.

“I have two highly trained, extremely intelligent crew who would be more than willing to help.”

“For a price?”

“For a job.”

Lena arched a brow, running her tongue along the back of her teeth. “You want me to hire your crew?”

“Yep,” she popped the ‘p’. The CEO tried to pretend the lack of professionalism was anything other than disarming.

“Your _alien_ crew?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” her reply came a second to fast, but Alex’s only reaction was a slight tilt of her head. “Just unfamiliar.”

“Well, I’d be more than happy to help with the transition. Dryl can be a little difficult to work with, but he’d the smartest person I’ve ever met. And Leeroy is an excellent chemist – he’ll be invaluable with incorporating alien elements.”

“And you’d vouch for them?”

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if I didn’t – they’re good people Lena. I promise.” Which shouldn’t hold as much water as it did for the CEO, but she found herself trusting the Captain. The serious set of her eyes, the earnest body language. The fact that she was a Danvers.

Plus, a Luthor hiring aliens was great PR.

And an _excellent_ fuck you to her mother. On many levels.

“I have one more condition.” This time, the Luthor waited until Alex’s eyes met hers with equal seriousness. “You will be taking a cut,” she raised a hand at the instant protest. “This is your work, your negotiation, your contract. You deserve compensation. As a fellow scientist, I cannot allow anything else.” The Captained remained unmoved, eyes narrowed, searching for a way around. “You can do what you please with your share, but you will be getting a share – if it bothers you so much, think of it as a stipend.”

“A stipend?”

“For this to work,” she gestured at the files between them. “I may need your advice or assistance on occasion. Think of the money as compensation for work to be rendered.”

The Captain gnawed on the inside of her cheek, analyzing the CEO’s face. Looking for a crack, for some wiggle room, to no avail. She was worse than Lucy.

“Fine.”

“So, we have a deal then?” Lena stood, extending a well-manicured hand over the table, smile genuine, if a little pleased.

“We have a deal,” calloused, scared hands met soft ones in a firm shake. “You know I would have helped, even without a cut?” Lena blinked at the comment. Alex’s hands found her back pockets, cataloguing the reaction. “I know what you’ve done for my family. While I was gone. I will forever be in your debt.”

“Oh,” another blink, this one a little flabbergasted. “It was nothing.”

“Not to me,” awkward but unwilling to relent. “Kara… Kara is one of the most important people in my life. And I devoted most of _my_ life to protecting her. Looking after her. But when I couldn’t, you stepped in. You were there for her when I couldn’t be, and I’ll never forget that.”

Buying herself a moment, Lena straightened the folders again. Fingers lingering on the desk, eyes scanning words uselessly. “Kara is easy to care about.”

“Easy to love,” Alex added, a hint of teasing in her eyes. Which Lena missed, because she still hadn’t looked up. “You free tomorrow?”

The sudden change of topic unbalanced the normally unshakable Luthor. She barely got an _“ah”_ out before Alex was pressing on.

“I’m having some people over, to help set up my new place. Kara will be there – Lucy, Maggie and Winn too. But you should come.” Something akin to panic seized her chest – catching any words or excuses she might have tried to formulate. “I need all the help I can get. And having another genius around couldn’t hurt. And before you say no, Kara would be thrilled to have you there.”

 _The elder Danvers played fucking dirty_. Which, it seemed, Alex knew, because her eyes were devious and challenging – daring the Luthor to call her out on her meddling.

Accepting her fate, Lena dragged a smile over her face. “Send me the details. I’ll see what I can do.”

Victory made the Captains smile wider. She chucked as she stepped around her chair, tucking it into the desk.

“I’ll see you at 12.”

Lena refused to respond to the assumption. “I’ll have legal draft contracts for you by Wednesday – we’ll set up a meeting with Sam and legal to get everything squared away.”

“Can’t wait.”

“And Alex?” the only response was the raised eyebrow as she grabbed her helmet. “If you ever want to change the combat suit for a white coat, you have my number.”

A chuckle, followed by a dismissive, “I’ll keep that in mind.” But Lena still caught the hint of longing in dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry! They have tended to get longer and longer each update - Chapter 8 for example is almost twice this length. And this is actually double the length of most How Monsters are Made chapters, so there is that... I'll aim for some consistency moving forward, but make exactly zero promises. 
> 
> To everyone who sent prompt, thank you! And I am still taking ideas - any and everything. Even just soft moments you want to see between characters! Let me know :)


	5. Home Again, Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, it has not been a week since my last update. Yes, I intended to keep a schedule. And yes, I had very little faith in myself because this is who I am. 
> 
> Also, not super happy with amount of content in this chapter, but here we are! This is one of the last short chapters coming for a while - chapter 7 is in the 9,000s so there may be some editing delay.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lucy asked without even glancing at her partner, eyes focused on finding a park outside Alex’s new address.

“Talk about what?” But even Maggie’s voice was distracted – in line with her behavior since the morning. She’d made exactly zero snarky comments; tried to put regular milk into her coffee; and didn’t even notice when Lucy stripped for her shower while she brushed her teeth. Nothing – nadda. Completely lacking in snark.

“Whatever it is that is distracting you?”

“I’m not distracted.”

“You’re wearing two different pairs of shoes.”

Maggie jerked her head down, blinking down at her perfectly matching boots. “Rude.”

“My point stands,” Lucy responded, lips twitching in the corners.

Sighing, Maggie dropped her head against the back of the seat, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Lucy gave her a moment to gather her thoughts, knowing that the truth was imminent. As much as possible, they didn’t lie to each other. It had been working well so far. “This doesn’t feel weird for you?”

“What? Helping Alex move?”

“Yeah.”

“What about this is weird?” Lucy flicked on her indicator, carefully pulling into a space. “We’re just helping our previously live-in girlfriend move into a new apartment, after a year of her being MIA, so she can live with her brand-new teenage daughter. Seems pretty on-brand for us.”

Maggie snorted, mentally conceding the point. But still – the churning in her gut had not ceased. “I hate this. It feels like…”

The silence lingered while Lucy finally finished parking, throwing on the handbrake before turning to Maggie. “Like we’re moving backwards?”

The Detective nodded, chewing her lip as she angled her head to look up at the new place. It was a nice building – neatly painted window frames, ivory crawling up the brick, planter boxes hanging over the fire escapes. Plus, only half a dozen blocks from their place, maybe a dozen from Kara’s.

It was beautiful.

It just wasn’t with them.

“I get it, I really do,” Lucy twisted her body to fully regard her partner, forearm resting on the wheel, eyes soft, brow raised. “But I know you know this isn’t backwards, Mags. It’s… more sideways, I guess.”

“Packing up her stuff…”

“Was a kick in the teeth, I know,” because it had taken more time then they’d thought. Somewhere between organically spending every night at Alex’s place before the Exodus, and settling after she left, their possessions had become intertwined. Who owned what difficult to determine – untangling their lives an exercise in emotion. “Do you wish we’d held off?” Because Alex had made zero requests, hadn’t even suggested that anything be returned to her.

In fact, the only comment she’d made had been dinner last week. Helping with the dishes turned into half a cup of water soaking her shirt. After dutifully retrieving a replacement, Alex had outright laughed at the ill-fitting top. Neither of her partners were upset in the slightest that Alex, already the fittest of the three, had managed to gain muscle in her absence. The short sleeves tight to her biceps, shoulders too snug. Abs… pleasantly visible. _“Guess my old wardrobe really belongs to you now, huh?”_ Fair comment, given Maggie was wearing her flannel at the time, Lucy her faded Stanford sweatshirt.

But still, they’d taken the afternoon to pack up old medical journals, most of her TV collection, the sparse photos and a handful of personal items. Alex had never been a big collector of stuff – they literally had two boxes.

“No, it’s good that we did it,” finally, Maggie unbuckled, rubbing at her eyes. “Still feels weird though.”

Lucy smiled, head tilting a notch. “Well, if that felt strange, wait until we go upstairs and spend the day with a bunch of aliens who’ve known our girlfriend longer than us.” Maggie managed a weak snort, but nodded, getting out and grabbing a box from the back of the SUV.

The inside of the building was nice too. No doorman, but carpeted, clean, organized. Elevator worked, and the plants were all alive.

The anxiety which had been building in Maggie’s chest swelled when the elevator dinged at Alex’s floor. It was only Lucy’s confident stride forward that kept her moving at a normal pace. The Director only faltered at the door, glaring when she realized she couldn’t balance the box and knock. “Ah, can you-“

The door opened to a grinning Ella, sans the normal Exodus uniform. Instead, she was dressed down in loose ripped jeans and a hoodie with a beanie jammed over the leaves she called hair. “Just in time!” She turned her body, gesturing them to come in. “Drew is about to set fire to the furniture – Alex isn’t far behind.”

The apartment was _chaos_. Lucy literally felt her jaw drop, Maggie not hiding her surprise much better. The entire floor was covered in boxes, wrapping plastic, random tools. The situation was made worse by the scattered bottles of beer, glasses of water, half-eaten bars of some kind. Even the furniture that required no assembly, like the couch, was still covered in gladwrap.

The thing that made it all the more shocking was the only other person in the room was Winn, grinning up at them from the corner where he had one hand in a _gaping hole_ in the wall. “Hey guys!” He waved with his free hand.

“What do you think you’re doing, Schott?” Because it _looked_ like he’d punched a hole in the wall. And if it were anyone but Winn, that would be feasible.

“Oh,” he glanced at the damage with wide eyes. “Installing a sound system?”

Lucy blinked, looking at the equally bewildered (though definitely amused) Maggie. “You know what?” she placed the box on the kitchen counter. “This is an Alex problem – I don’t wanna to know.”

“Pffft,” Ella hopped over a patch of boxes, body lingering in the air a moment too long to be human. “The Cap will be fine! We’re on it.”

“You better be,” Alex called, stepping around the corner from the hallway with raised eyebrows. “’Cause I literally moved in _four_ hours ago. I can’t have already lost the security deposit.” 

Winn looked sufficiently intimidated but Ella just grinned back, a little bit of mania in her expression. Lucy noted that, perhaps, the alien should be put through a psych eval _before_ she started at the DEO.

And then happy whisky eyes were on them – the Director had to fight to control the acceleration of her heart. “Thanks for coming,” and she was stepping over debris’ and directly into their space, rocking on her heels as she looked between them. “Sorry about the mess – we’ve been at it a while.”

“Started the fun without us, Danvers?” Maggie asked, distracted look replaced by dimples and soft eyes.

“Don’t worry, saved the bed for last,” and she _winked_.

Lucy would forever enjoy the whiplash of Alex Danvers switching between unbelievable _dorky_ to breathtakingly charming. Even two years later, it made her chest stutter and glow.

“Plus, don’t trust Drew with something that I _sleep_ on. They already broke one of the side tables.”

“Hence why Detective DIY is here,” Lucy nodded sagely, ignoring the disgruntled sound from her girlfriend.

“Pretty much – though you’re here to supervise,” Alex glanced over her shoulder, taking in how El and Winn were whispering with _way too much_ excited glee. “I can’t believe I let these hoodlums into my home.”

Distantly, muffled by the walls, an affronted _“hey_ ” was shouted down the hall, making all three women grin.

“So, Kara’s already here?”

“Yeah – she and Ky are on painting duty – the _flying_ thing helps,” she frowned suddenly, glancing in the direction of the bedroom they were painting. “Definitely not my best call – those two alone is kinda a hazard.”

Lucy chuckled, thinking about Kara and the numerous accidents she’d witnessed over the last year. And, also, thought about how _nice_ it was for her sister to be able to just _fly_ with her niece, casually, in this home. “That where you want me?”

“Probably,” Alex tilted her head, looking back at the pair. “I need them done before noon – Lena’s coming, and I’d like to _pretend_ she doesn’t know Kara’s secret.”

“You invited Little Luthor?” Maggie’s eyes took on a giddy look, mirrored by her partners. At Alex’s nod, she laughed, dimples popping, posture relaxing.

Lucy stepped another inch closer, enough that she could make out the flecks of gold in her eyes. “You’re very mean.”

“You like it.”

“Mmmmmm,” and then Lucy was reaching up, sinking fingers into her hair and tugging into a very heated, very wet and incredibly short, kiss. Then she pulled away and waltzed off.

 _“Mean!_ ”

 _“You like it!”_ Lucy tossed over her shoulder with a smirk, just as she turned the corner into the hall.

Maggie grinned up at the slightly dazed Alex, nudging her with a shoulder. “You do like it, you know.”

“Hush,” and then whiskey eyes were on her, fingers tangling in the hem of her shirt, lips titled up. “You okay?”

Maggie ignored the tug in her chest at the soft tone. “I’m good, Danvers.”

Alex narrowed her eyes a notch, tipping her head forward. Maggie’s chest contracted at the intimacy – public intimacy at that. “You sure?”

An out – she was providing an out. _You sure_ loosely translated into _you can talk if you want – but whatever makes you most comfortable._

Taking a deep breath, pressing her forehead up against the Agents, she gave a slight nod. Just enjoying the still moment before she dived into the deeply uncomfortable.

Speaking of which.

The thud from out in the hallway had Alex huffing a laugh and pulling away. With a quick squeeze to her arm she slipped past and yanked open the door.

“Thank the Stars,” and then a tall, blond, _stunning_ alien Maggie knew was named Ve stumbled into the apartment, arms laden with boxes. If not for Alex’s quick hands, they would have both ended up on the ground. She essentially dropped everything in Alex’s arms, who didn’t even sag under the sudden weight.

Blowing hair out of her face, Ve bent slightly at the waist, still catching her breath. “What is _in_ that?”

Alex moved to place everything on the kitchen counter. “Books mostly.”

“Right, cool,” another huff, though the woman finally stood up properly, hands on her hips. Breathing this side of labored. “I’m never helping anyone move again. This is decidedly unfun. Why do you have so much stuff?”

“I have like, four boxes!”

“That’s more than the rest of the crew!”

“I’m the head physician _and_ the Captain, I _need_ more stuff.”

“So, we’re just lugging around, what? Medical journal and intergalactic guides?”

Alex shrugged, smiling around the edges. “Mostly, yeah.”

Ve narrowed her eyes but there was definite affection in her expression. “You’re very fortunate intelligence is so… attractive.” With the last word, her voice dropped an octave.

Maggie coughed unexpectedly. She’s caught the occasional comment by this particular crew member, several much more inappropriate than that. However, never directed at her girlfriend. Certainty, never around her.

Though the way a blush creeped into Alex’s skin did make her want to smirk along with the alien.

“Ve…”

“What?” Straightening up and glancing between the pair with mischievous eyes, her smirk sharpened. “Not allowed to flirt with my favorite human?”

“You know we’re dating,” Maggie flicked a finger between herself and the decidedly awkward Alex. “Yeah?”

“Oh,” she _purred_ , ducking her head and stepping closer to the Detective. Inexplicably, Maggie felt her heart rate pick up, eyes catching with hers. “I’m aware – don’t worry. There is plenty to go around.” The color was a strangely vivid green, shades of blue literally swirling within. Captivating.

“Jesus, Ve,” Alex’s embarrassed exasperated exclamation snapped Maggie away from the thrall. Blinking hard, she took a step back, glancing between the pair. “You know I’m armed, right? So, could you _not_ seduce my girlfriend right in front of me?”

Ve, completely unbothered, just threw a smile over her shoulder, body still angled towards the Detective. “You know it won’t work.”

Maggie shook her head, hard. Trying to clear the beginnings of fog in her mind. “What won’t work?”

Green eyes locked with hers again. “My seduction of course.”

“For Roa’s sake,” Alex finally muttered, stepping over to shove hard at the laughing alien’s shoulder. “She’s a Xil.”

“A Xil?” Maggie was pretty plugged into the alien community, but she’d never even heard of the species.

“We can… influence attraction,” Ve explained, casually dusting nothing off her shirt. “Within certain limits. Including consent, hence my understanding that I would have no effect on you or your remaining _noamoy._ ”

Maggie tilted her head, repeating the unfamiliar word carefully. “No-moy?”

And the flush was back, much brighter and crawling down Alex’s chest. “Alright, question time’s over.” She reached over, snagging Ve by the corner of her shirt. “Vacate the premises - Go get Lincoln and the rest of my stuff. Immediately.”

Ve grinned but let Alex tug her through the still open door. “You are no longer the boss of me,” a flush of playfulness, the lilting of her head. “Unless, you _want-“_

Alex shoved her out the door and immediately slammed it shut.

For a moment, she just stood there, head resting against the cool wood. Breathing carefully, trying to convince herself the heat spreading along her neck wasn’t obvious to the _detective_.

“You alright there, Danvers?”

“I am _so_ sorry,” she muttered into the door.

But Maggie’s soft laugh had some of the tension draining out of her shoulders. “No worries. She’s…”

“Insane? Terrifying? Utterly inappropriate?”

“A lot,” she approached and tangled her fingers in the hem of her Exodus branded t-shirt, tugging until she turned. “But… nice I guess,” she smiled up, noting that the blush hadn’t faded and was joined by a, frankly, adorable nose wrinkle. “Is she the one you, ya know…”

“What?” Alex glanced down, finally meeting her eyes. When Maggie only arched an eyebrow, she squinted back, mind whirling. Then her eyes widened comically, blush intensifying. “Oh, Roa, _no_. No, no. Never, not at all.” She waved a hand behind her head, back towards the door. “She’s like that with everyone – we never – _I_ never-“

“Danvers,” she interrupted with a chuckle, reaching to scratch at the back of her shaved skull. “Breathe. You’re okay. I was just asking.”

“I’m only just realizing that you guys meeting the crew may have unexpected implications,” she exhaled roughly with a small smile. “There are now way too many people who will openly tease me in public.”

“Oh, definitely,” she dragged the hand in her hair around, coming to rest on the corner of her chin. She _still_ wasn’t used to having Alex around, close enough to touch. _Home_. “Lucy should never be left alone in a room with that woman – the world might implode.”

[….]

The world did _not_ implode – at least when Ve and Lucy were in the same room with other people. Though Maggie did notice that Alex kept a close eye on the Xil while she helped the stoic Lincoln unpack boxes in the kitchen.

Lincoln was the only Exodus crew Maggie had yet to get a read on. He’d been nothing but polite during their interactions – according to Lucy he was an exemplary recruit. Orderly, obedient, sharp. But he, unlike the rest of the rowdy lot, was exceedingly quiet. The dense black tattoo’s which covered his exposed arms, chest and back were… intense. Not to mention he was taller and more built than even James. But what really had Maggie noticing him was his watchful eyes. Always on the swivel – always tracking Alex’s location in the room.

The one time they locked on her, the eye-contact sent ice down her spine. She actually froze mid-hammer, the half-constructed bookshelf forgotten. _Intense._ That was how she’d describe him.

Fortunately, that was the moment Gertrude let out a loud whine, dragging her attention away. The pet was another mystery – because Maggie could have _sworn_ she was a German Shepperd when they first met. But the floppy ears of the Labrador were what fell back when the dog stood on hind legs, yipping at the floating aliens who’d started work in the living room.

“Gert, _down_ ,” Alex called, but didn’t look up from the chair she was trying to construct with Drew – the only project Maggie was willing to assign the two. Their attempts in the bedroom had revealed nether could be trusted with important furniture. The bed side table was in more parts then it started in by the time Maggie joined the operation. Even as she watched, she heard a crack and saw Drew wince, sharing a wide-eyed glance with their Captain.

They weren’t the only ones left of successful. Kara and Ky were both covered in their fair share of paint – but Maggie suspected that was due to excitement rather than inattention (at least on Kara’s part). It was… definitely strange to see aliens use their powers for such a mundane activity, but the beaming smile and occasional giggle from her sister was enough for Maggie to shake off her shock. It was _nice_ , seeing Kara able to be her complete self – Not Kara Danvers or Supergirl. Maggie suspected this was maybe the first time she was seeing Kara Zor-El. Sitting cross-legged on nothing with paint streaked over her forehead, whispering with her niece as they rolled grey onto the roof. 

“Victory!” Winn’s shout had everyone snapping around, including Lucy despite the fact that she was holding a tray awkwardly in the air for the floating painters. “Ladies, gentlemen and variations thereupon,” he did a dramatic, if slightly awkward, bow, sweeping his hand through the air. Ella grinned up at him from the floor – still with a lap full of wires and tech. “We have made connection!”

And the TV switched on – to the news, uneventfully. But Winn’s proud little smile and hop drew many endeared looks – Lucy among them, though she quickly schooled her expression.

“Thanks guys – that’s a huge help.” 

“No problem! It was fun, really,” Winn nodded his head towards El, who was fiddling with something. “We even upgraded your-“

“Hello, Captain Danvers,” a now familiar robotic voice intoned, startling Winn so badly he jerked into the wall. “And guests.”

“My heart,” Winn muttered, hand over his chest while he stared at the source of the sound – the TV, now showing the weather.

“Hey Darla,” Alex responded, eyes settling on the wooden board she was holding – larger than the object it was supposed to fit into. “El, what is Darla doing in my living room?” the question was conversational, with only a hint of vexation.

“Oh,” El shrugged, completely unapologetic. Maggie was discovering that she might be her favorite non-teenager of the Exodus aliens. “I just figured, since you are the Great and Stupid Alex Danvers, it would be nice to have a little supervision.”

Snorts were heard from the kitchen, as well as both Danvers floating on the ceiling.

 _Now_ Alex looked up, skepticism clear in the arched eyebrow. “You downloaded Darla as a babysitter?”

“You can hardly be trusted on your own.”

“I’m your _boss_.”

“Yes, and a hazard.”

“Agreed!” Ve called, Drew nodding along. Lucy and Maggie refrained from comment, though they certainly echoed the sentiment.

Meanwhile, El and Alex locked in a staring match – Alex’s eyes narrowed; El smiling wide. Everyone paused in their work, watching the exchange.

A few tense moments, then - “ _Fine,_ ” Alex relented, rolling her eyes and rubbing a wrist across her face. “But absolutely no ongoing surveillance, you hear me?”

“Understood.” Darla responded through the speaker. Inches away, Winn’s fingers twitched eagerly – the excitement of new tech in his eyes.

Maggie had just started to share a look with Lucy when the sound of snapping wood echoed in the apartment. Alex’s wince was enough of an explanation.

“Okay,” huffing, she put her beer down and moved the ongoing build to the couch. “Danvers, you’re officially demoted – go unpack boxes or something.”

“What? No! Its… I can fix it,” but the confused, frustrated pull of her eyes dissolved any confidence Maggie might have had in her abilities. That, and the splintered bracket she was holding.

“You absolutely cannot,” no one could, she assumed, based on the amount of… awkward angles the chair was sitting at. “Shoo – we got this.” Which, Drew seemed just as destructive, but Alex could at least be reassigned.

Alex grumbled, but did stand up, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek as they switched places. She ignored the snickers from the ceiling – refusing to acknowledge her daughter and sister’s enjoyment at her expense.

Both of the Captain’s girlfriends tracked her as she picked up the box closest to her – triceps flexing as she lifted it effortlessly into the air and over to the dining room table (which Lincoln and Ve brough upstairs preconstructed, thank God).

“Do we got this?” Drew muttered, red eyes smiling but hands hovering over the ruins of the furniture.

“Oh, no, definitely not,” Maggie shook her head, fingering the corners of the divider Alex had snapped. _How_ she managed that was entirely unknown. “What even was this supposed to be?”

Drew tilted their head, eyes flickering over the mottled wooden disaster. “You know, I’m not sure.”

Maggie snort was enough for Alex to turn. Contented eyes watching her partner carefully examine their handiwork, muttering with her Second. She was so focused on her affection for the moment that she missed the equally endeared look Lucy set on her. An no one but Ky was privy to Kara glancing between all three with a wide smile.

It was only the knocking on the front door that broke the chain of happy looks.

Rolling her eyes, Alex carefully navigated across the apartment, stepping over plastic and boxes and only making a slight detour to press a kiss to Lucy’s cheek. After checking her watch, she waved the two floaters down.

“Get down – both of you. It’s probably Lena.”

Obediently, they both drifted to the ground, Kara significantly more paint spluttered then her niece, but grinning all the same.

“Why do we have to get down? I’m not hiding I’m a Martian,” she jerked her thumb at the Kryptonian rocking on her heals next to her. “And she already knows aiahv’s an alien.”

Lucy started between the groups, blinking. “Wait, what?” Because _she_ knew that Lena knew. But it feels like actual confirmation of this knowledge was more then a little newsworthy.

“Little Luthor knows?” Maggie’s excited voice had Alex groaning.

“Enough, all of you –“ she looked at Ky. “You are welcome to tell anyone anything about who you are – but probably just tell people. Revealing it by floating around your living room is just mean.”

“Buzz kill,” the teenager muttered, but she shared a smile with Ve in the kitchen, who winked back. There was another knock, this one more hesitant – Kara looked ready to open the door herself – paint covered hands be damned.

“And Kara – she doesn’t _know_ you’re Supergirl,” her brow furrowed. “Maybe – we don’t know. Doesn’t matter – until you actually use your words and tell her, let’s keep the superheroing to a minimum, hmmm?”

Her vigorous nod had her eldest sister narrowing her eyes, but she couldn’t just _leave_ the anxious Luthor out in the hallway. So, she schooled her features as best she could and opened the door. “Lena, hey, come in!”

The Luthor in question just blinked and nodded. “Glad I found the right place.”

“Yeah, sorry – bit hard to navigate in here at the moment.”

“Lena!” Kara did a little hop – Ky’s eyes widened comically at her aunt’s behavior – Lucy and Maggie snickered audibly. “Glad you could make it – thank you so much for helping!”

“We could use it,” Lucy started, smirking over Lena’s shoulder at her girlfriend. “There have already been casualties.”

“Casualties?”

“The great furniture massacre of 2018,” Ve interrupted, slipping around the counter and holding out a glass. “Red okay?”

“Oh,” the CEO blinked again, still off balance. “Thank you…?”

And then Ve’s genuine smiled slipped into something more salacious, her voice dropping an octave. “You can call me anything you want.”

“Jesus Christ- Ve, back in the kitchen before you’re murdered by a giant puppy,” imminent if the sudden glare from the Kryptonian was anything to go by. Again, Lucy and Maggie snickered.

All teasing dropped, but the tall blond alien still smiled at the CEO, offering a hand. “Ve – this one’s intergalactic liaison.” She smacked the front of Alex’s shoulder with the back of her hand, unperturbed by the glare she received.

“Intergalactic liaison?” Lena had never felt this out of step in her life. She was suddenly exceptionally grateful for the glass of wine in her hand.

“Do _not_ explain that,” Alex demanded, literally shoving the alien back towards the kitchen, studiously ignoring her laugh. “Ah, Lena, sorry, introductions. Over there by my incredibly awkward sibling is Ky, my daughter – you’ve met in passing,” the alien in question just tipped her head back in a nod, still fascinated by Kara’s reaction. “Ve and Lincoln are setting up the kitchen,” Lincoln also nodded, but the depth gave the impression of a pseudo-bow – Ve’s dubious expression was ignored by the large man. “Dax is on her way with the food and over there is Drew,” who actually waved like a normal person. She turned back to the still slightly bewildered looking Lena. “You’re an engineer – can you replace Drew before they set fire to the bookshelves?”

“Hey!”

But Maggie was still inspecting half of a shelf with bewildered eyes. “She’s right. Little Luthor, you’re drafted.”

“Dude, I thought you had my back.”

“I already dragged your ass outta one fire fight, I’m not creating one between you and my girlfriend.”

A pause, red eyes scrutinizing. Then, defeat. “Fair.”

All three of the triad clocked the way Kara’s whole body followed the moving Luthor, how her fingers twitched as she passed. How Lena risked getting paint on her extortionately expensive outfit to graze her fingers along Kara’s hand.

Alex stayed by the door, leaning her back against it as she watched people return to their tasks. Maggie and Lena coordinating, Drew remaining in their vicinity to help with the heavy lifting. Lucy jumping away from Kara, as she distractedly turned to track Lena’s movements, dragging a paint filled brush through the air. Ve redirecting a confused Lincoln, who set up the microwave upside down.

Home. They were making this a home.

Her mood only lifted further when she was trying to unpack one of the boxes from her own flat – close enough that she heard Lena’s not quiet enough whisper to Maggie, when Drew was busy heaving their finished bookcase against the wall. “Can they really set that on fire?”

“Oh, 100%,” Maggie grinned back, getting to her feet to help the alien bolt the shelf into the wall – a brute force task better suited to her Second.

Her mood only dipped when she reached the bottom of the box. It was mostly junk – stuff that she forgotten existed over the last four years. Jewelry, a couple of hard drives, her laptop, her contacts. But what had pain striking through her chest was the last photo frame jammed into the corner of the bottom of the box.

A family photo: The sisters in the center. Even at fourteen, Alex’s body was curved around Kara’s protectively. Eliza, bracketing Kara in, looking just as protective. But it was Jeremiah that dropped Alex’s gut. His very normal, very familiar face smiling back at her.

The man who she loved – the man who ripped her away from her family.

She’d, fortunately, forgotten about the portrait she’d had of Jeremiah above her fireplace. Fortunate because Lucy had shattered the thing in the early days of Alex’s disappearance – thrown it clear across the room in a bout of rage – Maggie had to catch her when the shattering glass failed to relieve the agonized pressure in her chest.

And then there was heat at her back, warm fingers catching her hips. “Hey,” Lucy’s soft voice against her shoulder. “You doing okay over here?”

Dropping the reminder back into the box, Alex turned to smile at her partner. Revel in the moment. “Abandoning your post already? I thought better of you, Major Lane.”

“Five minutes without supervision won’t end the world,” then a head tilt, a smile. “Probably. Can’t a girl check on her girlfriend?”

“What makes you think I need checking on?”

“I could _feel_ the angst from the other side of the room,” one hand came up to touch the skin where the collar of her shirt ended. Index just grazing the scar that ran up her neck.

“I’m alright, just found some unwanted memories,” she answered honestly. “Have I thanked you for coming yet?”

“Yeah – but I could do with a reminder.”

Alex narrowed her eyes at the playful tone. “My daughter and sister are fifteen feet away.”

“Oh, I take IOU’s, don’t worry.”

Alex laughed, _genuinely_ laughed – dipping her head to touch it to Lucy’s. Which is why she missed the affection in Ve’s gaze from across the room. “I guess we’ll have to find time to cash that in then. Can’t possible remain in your debt.”

“Oh, I have very reasonable interest rates.”

An arched eyebrow. “So, I should take my time?”

Lucy’s eyes narrowed. “At your own peril.”

And then there was a crash, Lucy jerking away, Alex’s head snapping up. Thank _Rao_ for the plastic sheeting they’d put down. 

And Gertrude was only, like, 30% covered in paint.

Ky and Kara had matching looks of innocence.

“Two _minutes_ ,” Lucy huffed, pointing a finger between the pair. “I leave you alone for _two minutes_!”

“Sorry Lucy,” they intoned, Kara looking more apologetic then Ky, who was very obviously fighting a smile.

“If she so much as stands on the couch, you’re grounded,” Alex threatened.

Ky tilted her head, flicking a finger between herself and her aunt. “Which one of us?”

“ _Both_ , now please get her cleaned up.”

Ky smiled more apologetically now, nodding and clicking her fingers for the alien to follow her. “On it - Sorry Ma.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled softly. “All good, love.”

Lucy, Lena, Winn and Maggie marveled at the easy forgiveness – thinking back to their parent’s reactions at any kind of similar incident.

And then there was another knock. Well, more of a thud – loud and sharp, like someone kicked the door. Audibly groaning Alex stepped away from her girlfriend, who was already approaching the cowed Kara, and navigated back to the front door – wishing, suddenly, that she knew less people willing to help her move.

Dax, looking as happy to be here as she looked when Alex taught her to swim, was who greeted her. Holding enough food for an army; Each hand had a plastic bag hanging from it, and her arms were occupied with a large box of plastic containers and two additional boxes of pizza staked precariously on top.

“I hate you.”

“No, you really don’t,” Alex answered, grinning – funny, because there was a time where Dax really had hated her. She held the door open to let the Daxamite in. “And I told you to bring help.”

“I’ve got _superpowers_ in this galaxy,” she grumbled, quickly dumping everything on the counter. “I didn’t think it was necessary!” 

Alex laughed, immediately snagging the boxes from the top to steal pizza before Kara intervened. “So, you only have your hubris to blame.”

Dax frowned, tilted her head as she thought the word through. “Hu-ber-is?” She said it slowly, sounding the foreign word out.

“Ah, ego. Pride. Arrogance.”

“You’re a cocky shit,” Ve corrected, placing a stack of brand-new plates on the counter. “And _you’re_ an animal – Stars! At least use a napkin.”

“Nah – too slow, gotta be fast with the-“

“Is that extra cheese from the place on Swanson?!” And then Kara was snatching up the box Alex had taken her single slice from.

She gave Ve a look, the _see?!_ implied.

“Alright everyone – Foods on!” She called, accepting the plate that Ve shoved under her pizza.

What followed was very ordinary, organized chaos for Alex – nothing compared to the pandemonium of the mess after a hard day. But, in hindsight, she supposed the reality of four hungry aliens descending on a massive amount of food was pretty shocking – the looks on the human’s faces spoke volumes.

But, eventually, everyone was eating – Ky having returned with a damp and overly excited Gertrude, who promptly discovered Dax was the weakest link – handing over whole chunks of meat. Ella _had_ been a successful target, but the vegetarian’s choices were less exciting for the dog-looking alien. 

Alex found herself on the floor, leaning on the still covered couch, eating stalled in favor of people watching.

Winn, Lena and Ella had all but forgotten their food – too chattering at hyper speed to eat; Maggie was pointing at an instruction manual with her chopsticks, explaining something to Drew, who looked equal parts confused and interested; Lucy, Kara and Lincoln were talking – or, well, Lucy and Linc were talking, Kara was splitting her attention (poorly) between them and Lena.

And then Dax was groaning – handing over what had to be the remainder of the chicken portion of her chicken curry.

“Here girl,” Alex finally called, rescuing her friend from starvation. Daximites didn’t eat as much as their neighbors on Krypton, but she still needed the sustenance more than her companion.

Gertrude immediately obeyed, trotted over happily – ignoring how her tail definitely whipped into a disgruntled Dax. Alex rubbed at her ears, smiling at the contented grunts she got in return. “You happy too huh?” Stupid question. Gertrude was happy if she was happy, by virtue of their relationship. But still – it was nice to share in the wild glee flourishing in her chest. “Stop thieving from my friends and go steal Ky’s phone,” which she’d been glued too since everyone became distracted by food.

As much as it warmed her heart that Ky was chatting with Ruby, _her friend_ , she hadn’t touched her lunch. Unacceptable in a Jewish household.

In her peripheral, because she was busy enjoying the sight of Gert nosing the device from her daughters’ hands, she saw Drew move. Exodus hoodie replaced with an Exodus tank top (everyone really needed to go shopping for civilian wear). Internally, Alex warmed _again_ at the show of trust from her Second – prone to baggier clothes to reduce misgendering.

And then a pit opened up in her stomach.

“Hey, Drew,” Kara asked, head tilted in a solid imitation of a confused puppy, eyes squinting from across the room. “Why do you have the Kryptonian symbol for _alien_ tattooed on your shoulder?”

Which. Fuck. Okay. That was… Fuck.

Because every single Exodus crew member, including the usually stoic Lincoln, froze. Ella shifted, fighting the sudden urge to go to her friends’ side; Drew’s eyes darted to Alex then immediately away – too late if the sudden look Lucy set upon her girlfriend was anything go to by.

Gertrude whined from her seated position next to Ky, but her daughter kept her fingers tangled in the companion’s fur – keeping her from going to Alex’s side and complicating things further.

“Oh,” Drew winced at their own hesitation – clearly unsure how to navigate that question. “It’s an Exodus thing?”

Kara’s head tilted further, eyebrows knitting together.

Alex still hadn’t moved – feeling like the oxygen had been sucked from her lungs.

“Alex, did you teach them the phrase?” Because yeah – where else would they have learnt the Kryptonian symbol for ‘alien’? Kryptonese was more common than English in space, but it was a dead people’s language.

Except, it wasn’t. Because it was still shared by a common ancestor.

“It’s not _just_ Kryptonese,” Dax interrupted, suddenly more tense – a challenge in the edges of her tone. “It’s also Daxoniam.”

“Oh,” Kara’s head tilted. Alex’s stomach churned – right arm burning in what _had_ to be phantom pain. But still made her roll her shoulder. Lucy’s eyes tracked the movement.

And then Lena was moving, reaching over to nab Kara’s plate and asking if she wanted a refill, sending Alex a split-second smile as she wondered off, the Kryptonian sufficiently distracted.

The moment was broken – the tattoo forgotten – helped along by Ve pressing a new glass of wine into Lucy’s hand, and Drew offering Maggie her vegan entrée, and Ky releasing Gertrude, who immediately pressed a wet nose into Alex’s covered shoulder (where it was still burning).

She knew that it wasn’t dropped – but this was, again, another story, for another time.

[…]

Alex walked the remaining crew to the door, feeling the edges of relief at having some space to herself. Leaning on the hinge, she watched as Drew and El shrug on jackets, El palming the keys to her car.

“Thanks for your help guys.”

“No problem, Cap.”

“It was nice,” El smiled genuinely. “I like your Earth family.”

A pause. “Really?” Alex asked, suddenly more alert.

“Well, yeah,” the tech blinked, tilting her head. “Winn and Lena are interesting – I always thought humans were a little dumb.” At Alex’s raised eyebrows, she just grinned. “Excepting you of course.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, but it was more playful then sharp. “Of course,”

“I think I get it now,” Drew interrupted, more serious than was natural on their face.

“Get it?”

Then, they smiled, jamming hands in pockets. “Why you were so hell bent on coming home,” they jerked a head towards the apartment, though the Superfriends had already left. “It’s quite the family you had waiting for you.”

Something in Alex’s face softened, and she leaned her head against the corner of the door. “You know you are my family too, yeah?”

They both smiled, but Drew still rolled their eyes and muttered, _“gross, Cap.”_

But it was true – even when Alex finally closed the door to her nearly empty apartment. Even when she, Ky and Gertrude settled on the super-king mattress that was still on the bedroom floor (frame was special ordered). She still couldn’t shake the thought.

She may be building a home in this apartment. But she had two families who were going to fill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Soatb23 who let me bounce ideas off them about moving and the such! :D
> 
> Sidenote! Anyone who reads my deleted scenes and remembers the Medusa Episode I started, I've re-posted that chapter along with a new one following up, if you're interested. It's called "In Sickness and in Health."


	6. Rock and a Hard Place

Maggie thanked the uber driver when he let them out by the familiar alley, making sure to tip him before engaging with Lucy’s distracted state. She’d been like this all afternoon – twitchy, out of it. She’d been a little distracted since they received the twin texts into the “Sisters” group chat – none of them changed the title, Kara just retitling her one with Alex to “Danvers Sister” for clarity.

Kara (19:43): _Hey guys! Just wondering if your free tomorrow night? It’s okay if you’re not! I just, you know, miss you a little. And wanted to have a Sister’s Night sometime – now that Alex is out of the apartment._

Kara (19:50): _Not that I’m HAPPY Alex is out of the apartment!_

Kara (23:50): _We just couldn’t have a proper sister’s night when Alex and Ky were staying at my place._

Kara (23:50): _Not that it wasn’t good to have you guys over! It was just a different kind of evening with all of us there_

Kara (23:52): _And I kinda miss just hanging out with you two, sometimes, if that’s okay?_

Maggie (23:53): _Course we’re down LD – meet at the bar after work? Our treat – all the wings you want._

The resulting: Kara (23:53): _!!!!!!!!!!!_ followed by a string of indecipherable emojis seemed to indicate a yes, so they’d both blocked out the evening. Lucy went so far as to ask Vas to cover if there was an emergency.

That was Maggie’s first clue.

“Hey,” she caught her girlfriends’ hand, tugging her around before they reached the end of the alley. “You okay Lane?”

And a year ago, Lucy would have said yes. Would have shrugged her off and put on a Court Room Smile and pretended all was fine. This Lucy, however, sighed, stepping close enough that she could drop her forehead on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I feel guilty.”

Catching her hips, Maggie pulled her closer, forcing the director to lift her head and let her girlfriend inspect her face. She reached up, traced a finger along her temple and tucked some hair behind an ear. “Guilty?” 

“We promised Kara she’d always have a home with us.”

Pinched brows. “She does.”

“But we have to make _time_ and _space_ in our lives for that to be anything but words, Mags.”

Smiling gently, heart expanding at the amount of love this woman had for the superhero inside, she pressed her palm against her cheek. “We haven’t had a sister’s night since Alex got back.”

“And it’s been almost two months!” And Alex had been in her new flat for two weeks of that.

Maggie winced, agreeing with the sentiment. “There’s just been a lot going on – now that things have settled, we’ll get back on it.” Finally, green eyes met brown, and Maggie offered the smallest of smiles. “She’s always going to be our family, Luce.”

“Even when she’s a pain in the ass?”

She nodded seriously, pulling the other woman closer. “Especially then.”

The tension finally drained from the director, a deep breath easing out of her. “Alright, let’s do this – and _you’re_ paying for the chicken wings by the way. I can’t believe you offered that.”

“You know we have joint banks accounts, yeah?”

“It’s the _principle_.”

“Whatever you say, Councilor.”

The familiar stickiness of the bar eased the remaining tension in Lucy’s shoulders. Which, honestly, would have been unthinkable two years ago. Lucy Lane? Daughter of General Sam Lane? In an alien bar, consorting with aliens? Calling one her _sister?_ Absurd.

And yet – the moment they turned the corner into the dark space, Lucy was off. Leaving her girlfriend in the dust to wrap a startled but beaming Kara in a hug. Squeezing for a moment longer than normal.

“Missed me too?” the Superhero asked, adjusting her glasses the moment her arms were free.

“ _No_ ,” but Lucy was smiling, straightening the women’s jacket. “You started without us?” She nodded to the empty plate of wings at the table.

A shrug. “You were taking too long.”

“We’re perfectly on time,” Maggie protested, finally arriving for her own hug.

“Still took too long,” Kara’s smile shifted. “I missed you guys.”

“Missed you too, kid,” Maggie answer patting her shoulder with a smile before waving down a waitress for more food.

“How you been Kara?”

“Oh, good!” She slid into the booth on the other side of Lucy. “Weird having the house to myself again, but kinda nice, I guess.”

“What, sleeping on your couch with a teenager next door not ideal?”

“Oh, no, Ky’s easy! It’s Alex that was making it hard.”

“Seriously?” Maggie finally returned, sliding in next to Lucy to press a hand to her thigh, fingers immediately tangling with hers. “Actually, you know what. I buy it,” because the interactions she’d had with Ky had been insane – missile attacks, the invasion of the DEO, White Martian attacks, _more_ White Martian attacks. But Ky herself was pretty solid – awkward, sarcastic, a little quiet. Maybe too smart, and a little too cocky, for her own good. But solid. Easy going for the most part.

She’d endured (maybe even enjoyed?) dinners with combinations of Lucy, Maggie and Kara; she'd even left Winn in one piece when he’d unexpectedly had to babysit, a sudden attack down-town dragging everyone _but him_ from game night.

Kara sent a photo into the Sisters chat when they got home; Ky and Winn much too close to the TV, a look of absolute betrayal on Winn’s face as Ky dropped a banana peel and overtook. Her smirk of victory belonged on Lucy’s face – not that Maggie was ready to point that out.

“She just wakes up so _early!_ ” she slumped against the table, disgruntled. “Even on her days off – she’s out for a run at the _break of dawn_. It’s exhausting.”

“Don’t you need, like, four hours sleep or something?”

“That’s even not the point!” She sat up, throwing a hand into the air. Maggie snickered at the lack of genuineness – Kara was just happy to vent, even when she knew it was ridiculous. “And the exhausting part is _her_ when she gets back. She runs for _ages!_ Last week she ran to Basset Park and back! That’s like, 7 miles! She’s disgusting by the time she’d done – What’s the _point_?”

Maggie smirked, letting the moment pause while the waitress approached with the promised wings, and a round for the table. She remembered the jogs she and Alex used to take together _before._ Alex was fit, and competitive, but they never went further than their neighborhood. Preferring hard and fast, over long and arduous. 

Though, Maggie theorized, quicker runs might have had something to do with the fact that Lucy was waiting in bed for them. Pretty good motivation to head home early.

“Well, it must be nice to have your place back?” Lucy prodded, the turn of her lips cluing Maggie in on the direction of this line of questioning.

“Oh, I guess,” she took a sip of the club soda. “Weirdly quiet now, but it’s nice to have my space.”

“Yeah – and your bed, right?”

Even Kara, the walking embodiment of obliviousness, narrowed her eyes. She’d known Lucy Lane far too long. “I guess.”

“Could even… use it for its _preferred_ purpose…”

“I’m not, _not_ asking Lena out because I don't have a bed!”

“Ha! See, you knew exactly where I was going with that – Lena’s on your mind.”

“Of course, she is! She’s my friend.”

The couple both rolled their eyes, though Maggie at least hid it behind her drink. “Are you really still denying that you _like_ her? Cause, I think that ship has sailed.”

Kara wrinkled her nose, but could only manage a half-hearted, “pffft…”

“Kara,” the girl in question blinked at the Detective’s use of her actual name – normally reserved for serious conversations. “You aren’t fooling anyone – You like her. She likes you. You’d make each other happy. Go for it.”

“You sound just like Alex.”

“Yeah – cause _all_ your sisters want you to be happy and go after what you want.”

“And we want you to get laid.”

Maggie chocked on her beer, but Kara managed a strangled, “Luce!”

“What? It’s true! You work two full time jobs, and one of which involves saving the _world_ \- you deserve excellent sex, Kara. And the last person you dated was the frat boy – that doesn’t bode well.”

“Mon-El was fine.”

“Mon-El was walking white privilege,” Lucy countered.

A touch of old anger was in Maggie’s voice when she added, “and treated you terribly.”

“Eh,” Kara shrugged – that whole period of her life, right after Alex was taken, was mostly a blur of pain and emptiness. Just spotted memories of feeling lost, and then, eventually, the Superfriends, Lucy and Maggie at the center. In the scheme of that year, the arrival of Rhea, and departure of Mon-El was almost a non-event.

“Look,” Lucy reached over, touching a hand to her sister’s wrist, waiting for eye contact. “If you really don’t want to ask Lena out for genuine reasons, we’ll support you. Always. But honestly? It seems like you're more scared than anything else. And we know she knows your secret – _very_ subtle at Alex’s by the way.”

A pause, where Kara adjusted her glasses, but then stopped. Stared into Lucy’s eyes, soft and reassuring, and accepted that she was right.

“I’m just… not ready yet?” She finally managed. Despite the meekness of her voice, both Maggie and Lucy smiled encouragingly. “Everything feels like it’s… up in the air, ya know? Alex _just_ got back, with my new _niece_ – and Eliza is still all weird about the whole thing,” under the table, Maggie scratched Lucy’s thigh reassuringly. “And I’m supposed to start training a new Daxamite superhero this week – even though the last one I trained didn’t exactly go well – and Lena’s only just settling in at Catco, and she and James keep clashing and-“

“Kara,” Lucy squeezed her wrist, bringing her rambling to a stumbling stop. “It’s okay – only you know what’s best for you. And we’ll back whatever decision you make. If you’re not ready to go for it with Luthor? No problem – we’ll be here to help when you are.”

Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she glanced between the pair, relaxing at the support in their expressions. “Thanks guys.”

“Always Little Danvers.”

Groaning, Kara threw up her free hand. “I’m not even the littlest anymore!”

“I know,” she sipped her beer, unapologetic.

“Don’t you think you should retire that nickname?” Though, secretly, Kara would _hate it_ if Maggie stopped. Complaining is just the little sister’s job, after all.

“Nah,” another sip. “Ky is _Kid Danvers_. Hierarchy and all. Plus, KD works on two levels.”

“Nerd,” Lucy coughed, smirking when Maggie’s hand curled down her thigh in response.

“So, I’m stuck with it until _Ky_ has kids?”

Maggie tilted her head, already thinking up alternatives to keep Kara at her current status – with the nickname that their relationship really started with. “I’ll consider it.”

“I’m bigger than you!” Which only served to make Maggie grin and Lucy drop her head onto her girlfriend’s shoulder at the antics. Warmth spreading through the table – happy to just _be_ with their family, even though it was evolving.

It was a perfect night – wings consumed; drinks drunk. Lucy had a slight buzz, but Maggie was switching to soda, something Kara offered to get given Lucy’s legs were tossed over the detective's, her back pressed against the wall at the end of the booth.

Kara walked over to the till, a slight hop in her step. She’d _missed_ them – no matter how amazing it was to have Alex home. Lucy and Maggie… they looked out for her and loved her and made her feel like she could have a home on earth, even without her sister. Then they _became_ her sisters.

So, she was happy.

Happy enough that she didn’t evade the incoming sleaze bag until it was too late.

“Hey beautiful,” discomfort crawled up her spine at the sudden proximity of the alien who was very obviously standing too close. He leaned a hip against the bar, hand placed in front of her while she waited for a bartender. Boxing her in. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Loaded question. Because the honest answer was _this is an alien bar and I’m very much an alien_. But that was off the table, leaving her to just adjust her glasses and stutter.

The leer that followed made her skin crawl. Being indestructible had no influence on her sudden desire to be anywhere else.

“Hey, back off buddy,” and suddenly there was a body between them, forcing the guy back a step – taller than Maggie or Lucy but not quite Alex’s height. Kara blinked at the back of a vaguely familiar head.

The man’s smooth expression soured; eyes narrowed; lip pulled back. “How ‘bout you mind your business.”

“Bite me.”

His leer got worse, jaw tightening. “Charming. If ya know what's good for you, you'll leave me and the pretty girl alone – I’m sure there's a bar elsewhere better suited to your…” his eyes dragged up and down the person with obvious distaste. “Kind.”

“This is an alien bar dipshit – and I’m an alien. So why don’t you go find some sad lookin’ sports bar and equally pathetic dudes to lament your lackluster sex life with. Hot tip – it’s not her, it’s you.”

He took a sudden step forward, fists clenching. “How dare you-“

But the other alien squared up, despite the foot of height between them. “Sunshine over here might not be able to tell you to beat it,” they jerked a thumb over their shoulder at Kara, who remained frozen, eyes wide. “But I sure as shit ain’t letting you make her uncomfortable to inflate your child-sized ego. Especially when you very obviously don’t stand a goddamned chance.”

His jaw dropped, just a hint - darting between Kara and the intruder. She could practically _see_ him weighing up whether she was worth the effort. A shiver crawled up her neck.

Finally he just snapped a quick “whatever,” before stalking away. He didn’t even glance back at Kara.

And then red eyes were on her, concerned and opened. “Hey, you okay dude?”

“I’m ah,” Kara glanced to her left, noting that Maggie was halfway between their table and her. She’d probably been on her way to intervene before Drew arrived. “I’m fine. Thanks to you.”

“Don’t mention it,” and then they were leaning over the bar, knocking to catch the barkeep’s eyes. “Can I get another round for the back?”

And it was only then that Kara noticed, deep in the back of the bar, there was a table full of familiar and unfamiliar aliens. Scho’ty was standing as well, looking as caught between the space as Maggie. Ella and Ve were still seated but watching them closely, Ve with a particularly dark expression. She even saw Dax track the jerk’s quick retreat with a tight jaw. There were three more, but Kara hadn’t met them officially – though she knew the one with his foot propped against another chair was in the DEO recruiting program.

“No seriously,” Kara touched their elbow, waiting for them to turn with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” a shrug, slapping down some cash for the suddenly present employee. “You’re a Danvers.”

“Ah… okay?” 

Drew’s lip pulled up in a quarter smile, both eyebrows raised. “I don’t think you understand. Every single one of those guys?” She shrugged a shoulder behind her. “Every single one of Alex’s crew? Got your back.”

“Thanks?”

They shook their head. “Don’t thank me – Alex is family. Makes you family,” and they shrugged before turning on a booted heal and walking back to their table.

“Hey, Kar,” gentle fingers touched her elbow, and she had to fight a flinch. “You okay, kid?”

“Yeah,” she shook her head, turning away from the confusing group of aliens. Maggie looked concerned, rage only visible in the set of her shoulders. “I’m okay – sorry, I’ll get your drinks now, just-“

“No, don’t worry about that,” fingers tenderly wrapping around her bicep, pulling the superhero around. Maggie waited for too-blue eyes to meet hers – noted the edges of discomfort, the tension in her expression. “Wanna get out of here? Go back to our place – you can pick the movie.”

Some cautious excitement entered her eyes. “ _Any_ movie?”

“Yes - Even animated.”

“Then yes!” her grin practically split her face, and Maggie found herself reflecting it, dimples popping at Kara’s obvious joy. “I’ll break the news to Lucy!”

But Lucy didn’t mind – in fact, she made exactly zero complaints as they watched the tooth rotting fluff that Kara picked out. After the second film, when Kara is too groggy to fly, they corralled her into their bed – And Lucy still didn’t complain, even when the Kryptonian furnace took up more than her fair share of space.

Instead, she watched Maggie stroke hair out of Kara’s face. Watched the tension that had been in her shoulders since the moment the sleaze got into their sister’s space leach out of her shoulders. Felt a similar tension drain from her at the sight of Maggie and her sister, home and safe and _there_.

And neither spoke about the fact that Maggie quietly told M’gann to put the Exodus tab on her card. Neither of them needed to speak about the fact that anyone ready to go to the mat for Kara? They were good in their books.

* * *

Alex pushed off the wall of her lab with a sigh, leaning her head back to try and roll out the creaks. She’d been at this for over an hour and she was officially bored.

Peterson was a good scientist, but he was _desperate_ to assert his authority at her sudden reappearance – thus, her list of monotonous, time consuming tasks. She almost wished she had asked for her position back, regardless of already being stretched too thin between field work, lab work and adjusting to life on earth with a daughter and a ship load of aliens.

“You okay there, Agent?”

Alex spun around, too fast – the spin in her chair taking her past the smirking Lucy at the door, forcing her to catch herself against the workbench.

“Luce – Hey!”

“Hey back,” the Director stepped in the office, eyes skirting her girlfriend critically. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just a little bored to be honest.”

“Headache?”

Alex tilted her head, “how’d you know?”

“Oh, call it intuition,” she strode into the space, directly over to her desk and opened the drawer. “And the fact that you’re a stubborn idiot,” she turned and stepped back to the chair. “Who is not wearing their glasses.”

Alex wrinkled her nose, accepting the offered object – her bionic eye would adjust for the prescription. And Lucy was right – squinting at her computer was doing her head no favors. “Thanks Luce.”

“No problem,” she was getting better at reinstating the whole _work boundaries_ thing, now that the shock of Alex’s return was wearing off. Kinda – she still reached over to tuck some loose hair behind her ear – enjoying how it tipped red at the small gesture.

“You just get back from the desert?”

“Nah, Vas is handling induction of your people,” she shrugged, leaning against the desk, to give herself some space from temptation. “I just arrived. Had a late night with Kara – slept in.”

“Nice being the boss,” she teased, rolling her chair a little closer.

“Yeah – Maggie grumbled something similar when her alarm went off. Slightly more colorful, but you get the idea.”

A laugh, soft and airy, now looking up at green eyes. “I do – you guys have a good Sisters night?”

Lucy felt unknown pressure deflate in her chest – Alex had _said_ she was happy about the whole adopting Kara thing, but hearing the genuine endearment was better – more reassuring. “Yeah. Even though she made us watch Disney.”

Another laugh – Lucy’s heart fluttered. “You’re just lucky she didn’t put on a musical – those things are confusing, boring _and_ long.”

Lucy opened her mouth to respond but was promptly interrupted by the ding of her phone. Sighing, she pulled it from her pocket and immediately frowned. “Any reason you can think of that Lyra would be trying to get into the City base right now?” 

“What?” Alex actually stood, turning her head to get a look at the message from the lobby. “No – I haven’t even heard from her in a week. She’s been busy with her brother.”

“Come on then,” because she wasn’t about to deal with Exodus BS without their almighty leader.

In hindsight, she should have had security boot her.

[…]

“Alex!” Lyra, normally pretty unshakable, looked _panicked_. More panicked then Alex had seen in years. Not since the Exodus lost power, plunging the ship into near blackness for 13 lights.

Lyra’s anxiety attack lasted almost double that.

“We need to talk – _now_.”

“Hey, whoa,” Alex dug in her heels, frowning at the manic energy coming off the alien. “What’s going on?”

“No – private. We need to talk in _private,”_ she threw the hovering Lucy a pointed look.

“Okay, just, come on,” and she tugged her into the nearby conference room. Lyra immediately shrugged off her hand and started to pace, nails digging into the back of her neck. “What is the _matter?_ ”

“It’s Bastian.”

Alex straightened up. “You’re brother? Is he okay?”

“No!” Lyra snapped back, whirling around. She took a sharp breath. “No – he’s not. And I need your help.”

“What do you need?”

Because Lyra was Exodus – because Lyra was her friend – because she understood a sibling in peril better than anyone.

“He’s… he’s back with the gang,” she pushed out between gritted teeth. “But he hasn’t been carrying his weight,” a shuddered breath, hard eyes. “I told them I’d clear his debt.”

“You told them _what?”_

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“There’s always a choice – what, you gonna go back to grand larceny?”

“Maybe!” she threw her hands in the air, helpless panic in her every movement. “We certainty did worse on the ship!”

“That’s different and you know it.”

“Only because that served _your_ purposes, right? Got you closer to _your_ precious family.”

A beat, where Alex breathed through the spike of anger. Pushed down the swell of furious words. “You came here for a reason.”

“I-“ a harsh exhale. “You always say that you’ll support us, even when we got back – time to prove it. I need help – they want a Van Gogh from the National City Art Gallery for a smuggler, Mandrax.”

“You want me to help you steal an original Van Gogh?”

“Yes,” a pause. “I didn’t have to come to you, you know? I could have just had Winn-“

Alex advanced, three fast steps directly into Lyra’s space, forcing her to stumble back. The energy vibrating off her Captain made her want to shrink away – she could _smell_ the rage coming off her skin. _Fuck_ , she’d not been subject to this side of her friend for years.

“If you so much as _suggest_ ,” a shaking, tense hand rose between them. Lyra had to consciousness resist a flinch. “That you’ll frame Winslow Schott, I will make you _regret it_.”

For several moments, the only sound was Alex’s furious breathing – dark eyes boring into pale ones. Until, finally, Lyra deflated, slumping against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was smaller than Alex had ever heard – the only reason she dropped her hand back to her side. “I’m sorry. But if I don’t get that painting to them by the end of today… Alex, they’ll kill him.”

“Okay,” a hard blink, an exhale. She pressed her palms into her eyes. “Okay. I have a plan.”

“Good – lets go,” but Alex caught her jacket, shaking her head.

“You’re not going to like it.”

* * *

“Okay, so, the fence is some guy named, Mandrax,” Alex started, watching Winn immediately start to type. “He rings a bell though – can you try the Fort Rozz database?”

“Bingo!” he rolled away from the table a little, pulling up a personnel file for the room to see. “Mandrax was a resident of Fort Rozz for a while! He escaped and since then, he's been a big player in the art trafficking business.”

“Earth art is big money,” Lucy, arms cross, jaw set. She did _not_ look pleased, something that made Alex’s chest tighten.

“We already know all of this,” Lyra hissed, still standing too stiff, and too angry off to the side. Looking ready to bolt at any moment – Alex or no.

“Alright, what exactly do you propose?” Lucy asked, looking between the other two women.

Alex shrugged, feeling distinctly uncomfortable about her role in this. “We make a duplicate, we give them the painting, get Bastion and get out,” which, as she said it out loud, seemed a little thin. She’d worked with a lot less in space.

“Done and done, right? Lives saved, heroes praised,” Winn sings, spinning in his chair to face his sisters’ and girlfriend.

Lucy glared at his enthusiasm until he shrank a little in his chair. Then she turned unimpressed eyes on her girlfriend and Agent. “We have an intergalactic art-smuggling ring, and one of National City's most violent alien gangs in our grasp, and _that’s_ your plan? Seriously?”

“Her brother’s in danger, Luce.”

“No,” Director Lane pinched her nose, aware of Winn and Alex’s eyes. “You have to do better than that Alex. This isn’t some small time criminal – it’s official DEO business, and you’re asking for our help.”

“I coulda just done this without you,” Alex shot back, hating herself for every word. Hating herself for the way that Lucy’s eyes flashed, then narrowed. Hating that she was trapped between a rock and a hard place – between old family and new. “I’m here as a curtesy – we’re getting Bastion back. Today.”

Without you.

Without you, without you, _without you_.

Lucy rounded on the Agent – all _Director,_ Alex’s girlfriend neatly folded away. Something like fear crawling up her throat at the very suggestion of Alex going off on her own – _not after last time_. Her voice was steady, as only a lawyer under the gun could be, but inside she was _petrified_. “And we’re supposed to just trust her? She’s an admitted con artist.”

“You don’t have to trust her; you have to trust _me_.”

Fear swelled – cutting off her rational thought which is why she was speaking before she thought. Which is why she was destroying before she considered.

“And the last time I did _that_ , the alien registry was stolen.” 

The _moment_ the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

Work persona or not, that was so far from okay.

That was… catastrophic.

Winn’s sharp inhale was nothing compared to how Alex’s eyes drained of affection. Leaving a cold, hard, furious Captain in its wake.

“Well, what do you suggest _Director?_ ”

A pause, where the tension in the room held – where Lucy felt her grip on the situation slip. Where the sudden, horrible memories of their last discussion like this flashed through her mind.

_J’onn, bodily dragging a raving Alex from a prison cell; Knuckles dripping with the Cadmus agent’s blood. And later, with desperate eyes when he suspended her – how she’d looked to Lucy for help. Lucy, who understood better than anyone what it was like to watch a father make all the wrong choices, and still want to protect him._

_“Alex, I’m sorry,” her voice wavered, nails digging into her own biceps to retain some semblance of control. “But I agree – you’re suspended from duty until further notice.”_

_And how the last time she saw her girlfriend before she was deported, shipped to the other side of the universe, her eyes were filled with tears and hurt and_ betrayal _. A look that haunted her ever since._

Without you, without you, _without you_.

Lucy’s heart had lurched, but she forced the thick panic from her throat. “I’m not saying we won’t help,” she tried to soften her tone, tried to breathe through her fear. “I’m just saying we need a better plan – more intel,” she turned to Lyra. “This gang, where do they operate?”

“Mostly through the trailer park, near Blackmore.”

“Okay, Alex,” she forced herself to meet the hard eyes of her girlfriend. Forced herself to be Director Lane. “Go down there, see what you see – find me something that will stick so I can authorize a mission.”

Her jaw ticked, but she nodded, accepting the compromise. For now.

“And bring backup. I’ll have Supergirl meet you.”

“Copy,” and she turned on her heal, out of command before she could stop her, Lyra hot on her heals.

“Sooooo,” Winn started, eyes tracking their retreat. “That went badly.”

* * *

_Jupiter’s Rings Trailer Resort_ really felt like false advertising.

‘Resort’ was… misleading. The street between campervans was cracked, potholes big enough to swim in. Alex knew, just from the two minutes of slow driving, that it was almost exclusively occupied by alien refugees. The kind of place that fell through the cracks because no one with power deemed it worth considering.

Her impression only worsened at the state of her friend’s home.

She eyed the broken lock on the front door. Ran a finger along the splintered glass. “We have got to get you out of here.”

“We’re waiting on _you_ , remember?” Lyra huffed, still not on board with any plan that wasn’t _get Bastion immediately_.

“The corporate machine takes time – I have a meeting with Samantha Arias on Friday which should finalizing everything.”

“They’ll cut you a nice check then?”

Alex paused, crossed her arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

A shrug, Lyra dropping down onto the torn sofa. “You’re the one with all the power, _Captain._ We’re all just trusting you not to fuck us.”

“But you don’t trust me?” Alex’s chest tightened. That makes two.

A pause, angry scared eyes set on her. “I came to you for help, didn’t I?”

“Because you had nowhere else to go.” Anther pause, where Alex shook off the sting of hurt. “Look – it doesn’t matter. I _do_ have your back, whether you believe it or not.”

Lyra slumped forward, sagging over her lap. “Why, because you owe me?”

“I’ve paid my debt,” the alien jerked up, surprised. “Don’t look at me like that – I’ve protected you all these years ‘cause of Winn, not because of those first days of the Exodus. Your kind has no blood debts – and I may be a masochist and a martyr, but I’m not deluded. You protected me because I was your best bet – and you stuck with me because I still am your best bet. I’m helping you, Lyra, because you’re my friend. An asshole, definitely, but still my friend. And so, I’m going to help you save your brother.” _Just_ as Lyra’s expression softened, Alex pushed off the counter and took a single menacing step forward. “But _never_ again will you put me in a position where I have to choose between my families – we clear?”

A vigorous nod, which did nothing to lighten the iron weight in Alex’s chest, but enough that she let it go. This was not the place or person to be unpacking her feelings with. “How do we find these guys?”

“Oh, they’re already here,“ she nodded at the window behind Alex. Ducking her head, she clocked two men. Typical criminal vibe, though a little low rate for Alex’s usual taste. The only vaguely interesting thing about them were their weapons.

_Huh, haven’t seen a Polythermalic Laser in a few years._

Stepping out of the trailed, she straightened her DEO blacks casually. “Hey fellas – we were just talking about you!”

“Lyra! Who’s the bitch?”

Alex just arched an eyebrow, hoping down the last step, leaving Lyra in the trailer. “ _Not_ very friendly – that’s okay. You’ll tell us what we need to know.”

Thug 1 raised his gun. With the wrong grip. _Amateurs_. “How ‘bout you just tell us how’d you like to die?”

“Eh,” she tipped her head to each side, as if considering it, while taking another casual step forward. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

He fired seconds too late.

Diving, rolling and springing up, Alex drove her shoulder into his chest. Hard. He came completely off his feet and slammed on top of the car hood just behind him. The gun skidded away, and he thumped to the ground.

The other guy had started to react – faster than his friend – but Alex was already moving. Catching his gun-wielding hand, she turned into it, bringing her elbow up and into his face. His head lurched back, nose crunching under the pressure, but he countered. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he tried to use his superior size to get her into headlock.

Ducking and turning, she shoved him off balance, using the opportunity to grab his coat and put his head through the car window. Unfortunately, just as he crumbled to the ground, his buddy reappeared, firing just slow enough that she missed the bulk of the damage.

The new burning in her side could wait.

Efficiently, she surged forward, disarming him brutally and slamming her forehead into his nose. The wet grunt he let out was sickening, but adrenaline kept her moving. Shoving him against the same hood he’d bounced off of, flinging the laser to the side she slammed his head into the metal. Her fist connected with his cheek. Once. Twice. A third time.

Then, _“Alex!”_

Her arm was caught midair, an iron grip dragging her back several feet.

The man slid to the ground – boneless.

“Stop! Stop – you’ll kill him.” Exactly her intention, thanks for asking.

But something in the tone, in the fingers wrapped around her wrist, had Alex blinking away the haze. Had her shaking her head, turning to look. Seeing the red, blue and yellow wasn’t what stuck – it was the wide, blue eyes that met hers. Worried – Kara was worried.

She put that look there.

The hand in her sister’s grip was smeared in blood.

 _Fuck_. 

Now that Alex had stopped swinging, her heart returning to a more normal rhythm, Kara released her hand. “Alex, what happened?”

“Nothing,” she responded too fast, taking one controlled breath. “Sorry – just, never mind,” shaking out her hands, she tried to shake off the battle lust – tried to let it drip out of her fingers, imagined it trickling away, away, away.

“You’re hurt,” gentle fingers reached for her side.

“It’s fine – through and through.”

“You were _shot?_ Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“I handled it,” she didn’t need to gesture at the carnage that was the bleeding broken man, and the… slightly less bleeding broken man.

“Alex,” Lyra, still standing near the entrance to her home. “You have a plan here?”

Shaking out her arms once more, she stepped around her sister.

Thug 1 was out for the count – probably in needed medical attention. Number 2, still littered in glass, was groaning. Good.

Grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, she dragged him to his feet, shoving him against the car door. “Hey,” she snapped her fingers in front of his face, waiting for his eyes to focus. Close enough. “Where’s Bastion?”

“ _Bitch_.”

“Dude, you really don’t want to test me today,” she jerked him again. “Where’s the brother?”

A pause, but evidently, he decided loyalty wasn’t worth whatever Alex had in store for him. “Quinton’s got him – waiting for the buyer.”

A pause, where Alex closed her eyes. She’d really wanted to end this _now_. “Where’s the trade?” He hesitated. She slammed him against the car.

“The car yard! The car yard. Same place as last time – Lyra knows! Fuckin’ hell.”

Tilting her head to put Lyra in her peripherals, but not releasing his clothes. “You know what he’s talking about?”

“Yeah – just before the docks.”

“The docks?” she turned back to the guy, tilting her head. “Why always the docks? Do all criminals share one brain cell?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry, you’re _very_ creative,” and she turned him, cuffing him while she contemplated the reality of her next step.

For the first time since returning to earth, she dreaded seeing Lucy.

* * *

Lucy _tried_ to get work done. She really did.

It’s not like she didn’t have stuff to do – the new recruits alone created a nightmare of paperwork – but her head was elsewhere. Still trapped on the look in Alex’s eyes. The empty, furious, _hurt_ look. That she put there. Because she didn’t know how to deal with her own shit.

So, yeah. Tried was the operative word for the next hour. It was _not_ helped by the fact that Alex returned, from what was supposed to be the safer option, injured. Shot no less.

The squirming guilt in her stomach grew, gnawing furiously.

“Are you okay?” It was unclear why concern sounded like accusation in her mouth right now. It certainly wasn’t helpful if Alex’s side-eye was anything to go by.

“I’m fine.”

“You were shot with a laser,” Winn contradicted, turning said weapon over in his hands while Hamilton worked. It did not go unnoticed by Lucy that she kept her shirt on – choosing to roll it up awkwardly to give the doctor access.

“I’m fine.”

“You _are_ in better condition than I would have expected,” Hamilton agreed, stepping back and placing the gauze back against the wound. “It grazed you – five stitches and you can be sent home.”

“You can stich me up but I’m staying.”

Sharing a look with the Doctor, Lucy had the sudden, sickening realization that Hamilton was leaving the call up to her. But she wasn’t sure that the best option was. She knew she was far from objective – knew that she was biased and scared and impulsive and completely unprepared to support Alex right now.

Finally, she decided to dodge the question. Like a professional. “What did you learn?”

“The meet’s down at the docks, four li- four hours from now,” Alex didn't even wince as Hamilton injected the local anesthesia. “Mandrax and the seller will be there – two for one deal on scum bags. All we need is a decent duplicate to get us past the gang, and then we can set up a clean sting for the dealer.”

“You can give me an exact location?”

“Lyra can – she’s downstairs in a conference room. Kara’s keeping an eye on her.”

“She wouldn’t run off…” But the look Alex sent Winn was enough to unbalance his confidence, words trailing off.

“It wouldn’t be the first time she jumped the gun,” she seemed oblivious to Hamilton starting her stitches, but Lucy’s stomach turned. When Alex spoke, there was nothing but cold professionalism in her voice, which was definitely worse then if she’d snapped it. “Is this enough of a plan, Director?”

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

She _fucking_ hated this.

It felt like she’d been shoved back in time – the feeling roiling in her chest so similar to the days leading up to Alex’s deportation, it was unbearable. Made her feel nauseous, her head throb – the edges of a migraine compromising her ability to sort through everything. Not helped at all by the fact that Alex still looked _hurt_. Betrayed. Ready to have to defend her decision to help her friend – even if she had to do it alone.

“It’s enough – I can authorize an operation,” even if she hated it. “If it’s by the docks, the City Base will provide personnel, and Winn can run lead as tech commander.”

“No,” Lucy sucked in a breath, heart contracting – ready to defend her tactical decision. Even if it hurt. It was the right professional choice, no matter the relationship toll. “Someone needs to go with Lyra – keep her on track and be the Agent on scene.”

Frustration saturated her tone, unbidden. “And I suppose you’re volunteering?”

Alex looked her in the eye, anger burning dark in her gaze. Jaw tight. “No. I’m hurt and a tactical liability,” the tightness in her chest unfurled. _Oh_. “I was thinking Winn, actually – if you’re up for it?”

“Wh- what? Me?” Winn looked up from his new toy, eyes wide. “Why me?”

“Cause you’re qualified,” Alex shrugged, Hamilton making an admonishing sound – still working on the last stitch. “And Lyra trusts you, which is honestly more valuable than someone with combat training.”

“She’s right,” Alex’s look of surprise stung. “Backup will be on you in a second if things go south – Supergirl included. But only if you’re on board, Winn.”

“Oh, ah, sure! Yeah. Sounds good. I’m in!” His awkward fumbling really didn’t inspire confidence, but it was the best they were going to get.

* * *

On a level she was not fully able to appreciate, Alex was proud of herself for talking to Freyer before seeing Lucy. Old habits itched under her skin – bury it, ignore it, go in steaming for a fight or ready to fold – but she’d picked up the phone.

Her friend was still stuck on the Exodus – _because of you, because of your failure_ \- but had picked up immediately – _you don’t deserve these people, the people your father sentenced to death_. 

Her panicked, intrusive thoughts were immediately halted by her friend’s voice. Soothing, calm, collected – in the way only an empath could be.

_“You’ll be fine – just breathe. One step at a time. You all want the same thing; You just have to work together to get there… Try to keep on top of your insecurity and make sure that she hears you. Alex? Alex, it’s going to be okay – you just have to talk to her.”_

She’d managed to soften the hurt burning in her heart, but not elevate it. Alex knew, she _knew_ , that she hadn’t handle things perfectly either. Even if she was trying to do the right thing, there were better ways to go about it. Threatening to go off on her own was… less than ideal.

But throwing Jeremiah back at her _hurt_.

When she finally knocked, it was muffled by the shirt sleeve pulled over her hand.

Lucy’d asked her to come over – quickly, seriously – right after the raid. The moment Bastian was safe, and Winn was in good hands and Supergirl was carting the fuck off big alien away. She’s touched the edge of her arm, hesitant but determined, and asked her to come over.

So, she knocked. Free hand remaining tangled in Gertrude’s fur – Ky’s suggestion. “ _Ma, what’s the point of having a super-weird-alien-companion when you just make her look after me all the time?”_

Her heart tried to slam out of her chest. The door was opening.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie murmured, holding the door open for her.

The beginnings of going non-verbal were tugging at her chest, so her response was whispered. “Hey Mags,” it wasn’t guaranteed the detective heard, but she smiled softly back at her anyway.

Then she was through the door, Gertrude’s nails clicking behind her. Golden Retriever today, enough fur to catch in your fingers, not big enough to be intimidating, but big enough to ground her if she needed it.

“Alex,” Lucy greeted from behind the kitchen counter, fingers digging into the bench. She looked… scared? A little anger in the set of her shoulder, but her eyes were wet. Like she’d already cried this evening. “Thanks for coming.”

“Course,” ‘cause this was a relationship. And she was an adult. And they were grown ass women who could communicate dammit.

Even if her throat was closing up – even if liquid was filling her lungs.

Maggie’s fingers grazed her arm. “Can I get you anything?”

A drink. Scotch, dry. Maybe a tequila chaser.

Gertrude whined.

“Water?”

Her smile was enough to take the edge off her spiraling mind. “On it.”

Approaching the other side of the counter – keeping it between them – Alex pressed her free hand into the marble. Closed her eyes, focused on the warmth of Gertrude’s fur, the coolness of the bench, listened to Maggie opening the fridge.

The sound of Lucy’s forced breathing. The feel of her eyes boring into her. The anxiety sitting in the room like a toxin.

“Do you want to start, or should I?” Lucy pressed out, noting how Alex worked her jaw without sound. 

“I-” Alex stopped, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Met Lucy’s, even though it burned. “I’m angry.” Lucy’s jaw tightened, but she didn’t interrupt. “About what you said. About Jeremiah. That… it hurt. To hear it said like that – that you don't trust me because of what happened.”

Lucy’s head tipped forward, just a notch, fingers whitening on the counter. “Yeah, well, I’m angry too.”

A slow exhale from Alex, like a deflating balloon, before she flexed her shoulders and met Lucy’s eyes. “Okay, why?” Even though she _knew._ Because they deserved the chance to get this out in the open – expose all the hurt and pain and only _then_ could they really start moving forward.

“You threatened to go off on your own.”

“Yes, but I’ve done that before.”

Harsh, furious breathing. “You know why it’s different now.”

Alex leaned forward, a little challenge in her eyes when asked, voice pointed and instant. _“Why?”_

“Because..." something cracked in her eyes. "Because you went rogue!” Maggie could see how Lucy tried to reign it in, could see how her stilted start was; her mind at war with itself. And how the fear won. “You ignored my orders, you… you told Maggie to wait behind and you went and got yourself **_deported_**! Kidnapped! You gambled your life,” wet, furious eyes met Alex, bored into her soul. “Our life together, and you _lost_ Alex. And today, you threatened to do it _again!_ ” Her hand smacked against the counter, Maggie flinching in Alex's peripherals. 

“I know.”

“...that’s it? No apology?”

“I _am_ sorry about today. But…” A pause, eyes steady, looking between her partners. “I can’t apologize for the Exodus. ‘Cause I’m not sorry. And I’d do it again.”

Lucy just snarled, turning away in frustration. Maggie, now able to see her partner, read the naked fear written on her face. In her posture. In the tears in her eyes. Alex waited it out – ready to give the time and space they needed to articulate their hurt. When Lucy finally turned back, her fists were clenched, and she was ready for a fight – but no words came.

“What do you want me to say, Luce?”

Her eyes flashed. “I want you to say you’re sorry! That if you had to do it all over, you’d do it differently – that it won’t happen again!

“I can’t _do that,_ Lucy!” A pause, filled by heavy breathing, thumping anxiety and dripping open wounds. “I’m sorry I hurt you, both of you – But I’m not sorry I got on that ship. I’ve been… I have been tortured and kidnapped, and bartered like goods, and I’d do it all over again if I still ended up right here, having this argument with you, while my daughter spends the night with my sister and my crew is _alive_. I’m not sorry I gambled my life – I’m sorry I lost. But if I hadn’t, no one would have stopped it. If I hadn’t, my family, my **_daughter_** would be stranded on the other side of the universe without me.”

“You don’t always have to be the hero, Alex!” Her hand smacked on the table again – behind her Maggie flinched, crossed arms tightening around her middle.

“No one else exactly volunteered, Luce! And Jeremiah-“

“You are not any more responsible for your father than I am mine,” Lucy interrupted, ready and waiting for that line of argument. For that line of questioning.

“Maybe,” the tightness around her eyes relaxed, a breath leveling her, relaxing her shoulders. “But I’d still do it again. And I’m sorry I can’t tell you that I’d change everything if I could – ‘cause I wouldn’t, and we don’t lie to each other. As painful, as terrifying as being deported was? I wouldn’t give up what I gained, even if I had to do it all over again. Even… even though it hurt you. And for _that_ , I am sorry.”

Alex could feel the moment the fire died in the fight. Could see how Lucy sagged, just a little, under the qualified apology. How Maggie’s arms loosened. How Gertrude settled, finally, at her side.

Take a step towards her, around the counter, Alex softened her voice, dipping her head to try and catch wet eyes. “I never wanted to hurt you Lucy. You or Maggie. I’m truly sorry for how everything went down, and how I hurt you both. And our relationship.” Lucy looked up, turning her body to track Alex as she finally rounded the counter. She stepped into the other woman’s space; voice soft enough not to hurt. “I missed you every _single_ day I was gone – the only reason I got back was in fighting to see you two again – fix things, tell you that,” Carefully, as if Lucy would flinch away, Alex reach over, palms capturing her face gently. “I am only alive _because of you_ ,” she let her eyes skirt up, over Lucy’s shoulder, to meet Maggie’s. “Both of you. I survived _because of you_ , because I promised I’d come home. And I’m sorry that my leaving hurt, and I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m not sorry about doing it,” Lucy managed a wet laugh at that, both partners smiling in response.

Alex dropped her eyes back to Lucy’s, making sure she understood the conviction of her next words. “And I promise to always try work with you first – I’m not going to go rogue without cause, without consulting you. I… I Captained a ship full of compulsive morons for long enough to know that it’s almost never the right call anyway. And neither of you deserve to… live in fear that I am going to vanish again – disappear again,” her fingers dipped along her jaw, curling under the edge, keeping their eyes locked. “I want this to work, us to work, and the only way that is going to happen is if you can trust me to stick around. So… I’m sorry about today. I’m sorry I scared you and put you in that position. And I will work on keeping on top of my frustration.”

The pause that followed was long, long enough that Alex’s heart rate started to increase. Long enough that she dropped her hands and had to fight fear igniting in her heart. _Keep on top of your insecurity._

And then Lucy was taking a half step back, with soft enough eyes the panic in Alex’s chest quelled. “I’m also sorry about today. What I said about your dad… It was uncalled for.”

“You were just scared.” Internally she could see Freyer frowning – _"Alex, you can’t wear everyone else’s responsibilities."_

“Yeah, I know. But that… wasn’t fair. I was just trying to… I don’t know. Hurt you I guess,” Lucy visibly withered under her own words, eyes dragging down, fingers flexing. “I didn’t mean it – I just panicked.”

A long pause, where Alex looked over at Maggie, who had yet to interrupt the ongoing discussion. But her eyes were shining, and her arms were folded. She was engaged, just staying separate – letting them hash it out without interference.

“You did mean it,” before Lucy could argue, Alex pushed on. “You don’t trust me, not like you used to – but that’s okay.” She smiled; head tipped to the side. “We’ll get back there – it’ll just take some time. Take me proving that I’m not going anywhere.”

“I realize that you _did_ come to us with the mission,” and Lucy could see how hard that decision was – how much Lyra had pushed for the opposite. How torn Alex had been. “And I know that you have other… responsibilities now. And that’s probably going to cause some friction – particularly at work.”

Alex nodded, eyes a little guarded.

“But… as long as you come and _talk_ to us about it, there will be a way for us to work together,” or she hoped. _God,_ she hoped. “Let us help – let me protect you.”

Alex tilted her head, smile soft and a little placating. “I don’t need your protection, Luce.”

“Maybe you don’t need my protection. But, at work, it’s my job, whether you like it or not.” A pause. “But even if it wasn’t?” she waited for dark eyes to meet hers, heart clenching at the sight. Just as it had each time since Alex Danvers landed back on Earth. “I’d still do it.” A beat of silence where she watched a variety of emotion flicker across the Agent’s face – too fast to distinguish. “You’re my partner, and whether it’s work or personal, I’m still going to try and protect you. Just like you would us.”

“I…” Alex took a breath, glanced at Maggie again. “I’m not used to it. Anymore.” She palmed the back of her neck; nose scrunched a little. Thinking back to the last time someone took it upon themselves to look after her, rather than the other way around.

“Well, get used to it Danvers,” Maggie, finally, answered, still a by the fridge. “Ride or die is a two-way street.”

Lucy rolled her eyes but reached over to snag the corner of Alex’s jacket, tugging her a step back. “I hate that motto, but she’s right. We’re a team – we have each other’s backs.”

Unexpected emotion crawled up Alex throat, choking her first attempt at words. Eye’s stinging, her smile was watery but so, so genuine. “I… I could get used to that.”

“Good. Cause you’re stuck with us,” and then Lucy’s grip on her jacket tightened, and she was being pulled in for a hug. Tight, too tight, but warm and soft and _home_.

It certainly did not help the _crying_ business that Alex was currently warring with. When Lucy finally pulled back, the kiss she pressed into the side of her neck, just at the edge of her scar, nearly tipped her over the edge.

Then Maggie was there, finally handing over the pro-offered water, smile soft and genuine and less concerned. Fingers dragging along her arm. Breaking the bubble of tension that she’d cultivated with Lucy. “So, you staying for dinner, or is Ky waiting for you?”

“Nah, Kara’s with her. Something about me being the difficult one anyway?” Maggie smirk confirmed the strange comment was an inside joke. “So, we can stay, if ya want?”

Lucy smiled, genuine, eyes wrinkling at the corners. “We want.”

Gertrude’s bark had Lucy jumping, just a little. Just enough to make Alex and Maggie grin, the latter knocking their shoulders. “Scared of dogs, Lane?”

“That is no dog,” another bark, where Lucy narrowed her eyes at said creature. “And honestly, I’m more of a cat person.”

The _moment_ the words were out of her mouth, Alex’s eyes widened, hand reaching out fruitlessly as Gertrude took two steps back, tail wagging wildly.

“Gert, wait-“

Gert did not wait.

The dog leapt, springing off her back paws, aiming for the kitchen counter. Lucy and Maggie both took a hard step back, eyes wide as the too big creature cut through the air, a haze of red clinging to her fur.

They needn’t have worried about her size, because by the time she landed it was on four much smaller paws. The now-cat stretched in a satisfying high U, before settling, big eyes staring up at the flabbergasted couple. A light purr was audible.

“Ah,” Alex started, eyes darting between her partner’s and her companion. “Well, you’re right? She isn’t a dog.” 


	7. Steps in Directions

Stumbling into the living room, Ky finally remember to avoid the leg of the couch. She’d slammed her toe against it the last six mornings – it barely survived the onslaught. In her defense, she’d lived on the same ship, with the exact same layout, for over four years, and barely saw the outside of those walls. Adjusting to a new arrangement had been a whole thing.

Her Ma was already at the kitchen counter, eyes glued to some kind of medical manual written in weird alien symbols. “Morning, love,” she didn’t look up, but waved her mug towards the stove. “Eggs and toast are waiting for you.”

“Thanks,” she skirted the corner and snagged the already loaded plate. A quick stop at the fridge for the marbled, purple liquid they’d discovered a few years back, she made herself comfortable across the bench from her mother.

“You should sit.”

“You should drink less caffeine.”

Alex blinked up; head tilted. “At your peril.”

Ky just rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the thick beverage, feeling energy swell in her veins.

“What’s your day like?”

“Oh, the usual,” she stabbed the eggs with a little too much zest. “Kindergartener level math, then some unusable, mostly incorrect physics, and topping the day off with social sciences which, as far as I can tell, have _nothing_ to do with science.”

Alex winced. “I know it’s boring, but its only for a few more months.”

“I know, I know. It’s whatever,” she glanced up, eyeing her mother. “What about you?” A pause. “You workin’ with Lucy today?”

Rolling her eyes, she downed the remainder of her coffee and stood. “No, but I worked with her yesterday, and the day before that. And aside from some growing pains, it was fine. You don’t have to sound so worried.” She circled the counter.

“I’m not worried!” Too much vigor, obvious lie. Frowning, she pushed some eggs around. “I just know that you care. And that things are complicated.”

A hand settled on the back of her neck, tugging until she looked up, Alex now standing at her side. “That complication has nothing to do with you, okay?” A wrinkled formed between her eyebrows. “Me and Lucy’s problems are between me and Lucy – You aren’t responsible for my relationship hiccups.”

A shrug that burned in Alex’s chest. “I know.”

“No, hey,” she waited until she met her eyes, until Ky could see her seriousness. “I know that you wear a lot of responsibility that isn’t yours, and that we’ve been working on that. But my relationships? That isn’t on you, love. That’s a me problem, always. And if that starts leaking into your life, you gotta let me know, okay?”

Twisting her lips, letting out a shaky breath, she nodded. Alex held her eyes for another moment, before scratching her neck and releasing.

“Anyway, I’m actually not going into the DEO today. I’m finalizing the contracts with Sam and Lena later this morning.”

“Ruby’s mom?”

“Yeah,” a pause as Alex loaded the dishwasher. “You and Ruby still hanging out?”

“Yeah,” she scrapped the rest of her eggs onto the last of her toast. “She’s nice. And smart enough that I don’t wanna bleach my brain. Plus,” she scooped the last of her breakfast into her mouth, handing over the plate. “She doesn’t make me feel dumb when I ask earth questions.”

“You told her you’re an alien?”

“No,” she swirled her cup, watching the marbling spin around at the bottom. “Not yet. But I will, I guess. It’ll come up eventually.”

“You know you-“

“Don’t have to, yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Just making sure.” Alex chuckled, closing the dishwasher and rinsing her hands.

Ky eyed her suspiciously though, tracking her mother as she navigated back out of the kitchen to get the paperwork she’d been doing the night before. “You still worried about it?”

“It?”

“Me being out.”

“Be a bit hypocritical of me, don’t ya think?” Alex asked with a smirk, eyebrow arched playfully.

Throwing a nearby coaster, which her mother just ducked with a laugh, Ky huffed. “You know that’s not what I was talking about.”

A little mirth draining from her expression, Alex sighed, shoving the last of her work into her bag. “Yeah, I’m a little worried. The world is a scary place. But it’s your life Ky, your choice. I’m not going to make you live with a decision forced upon you, especially about something I have no place pretending to understand.”

“That why you made me talk to the others about it?”

Alex nodded, scratching her neck. “I don’t know what it’s like being an alien on earth. It’s not my place to pretend otherwise,” another sigh, where she just set worried, loving eyes on her daughter. “But you spoke to Drew, and Freyer and Ella, and they’ve all assured me that you’ve come to this decision thoughtfully. _So_ unlike you by the way,” she smiled at the playful glare. “I trust you. And if it goes wrong, I’ll be there to help. Everyone will be.”

A pause, a head tilt. “Even the earth family?”

Alex looked at her daughter more carefully, thinking about it. Thinking about Maggie and Lucy and Kara and Winn. Thinking about J’onn’s protectiveness. About _Maggie’s_ protectiveness. “Yeah, I think so,” a smile, softer. “Be careful though – once the Superfriends adopt you, there’s no going back.”

“You know,” Ky smiled, pushing off the counter to get ready for school. “I think I’m okay with that.”

* * *

School was _loud._ Aside from the babble of voices and slamming lockers and just _noise_ of hundreds of kids jammed in too-small halls, there were also the thinking.

When it was just a couple of people, even a dozen, Ky was pretty good at filtering thoughts out. Keeping them out of her head. And even if they did penetrate, some people thinking louder than others, it was only the surface level stuff – A passing decision about what to have for dinner, or a reminder to get that mole checked.

She could sit at dinner with Lucy and Maggie and not catch more than a passing word or two – a filtered emotion (very gooey by the way). She was _good_ at that. Being trapped in a metal box with every single person you’d ever known ensures that you get good at it fast. And there had been other psychics to teach her.

But school? That was a whole other kettle of fish.

She spent much of her energy filtering out the absolute cacophony of ruckus that was the average pre-teen and teenagers mind.

It was better when she had something to focus on – an equation, a task – but between classes? In the hallways? Those were the hardest times of the day.

Fortunately, Ruby was an absolutely _fantastic_ creator of distraction.

She’d picked up early that the sheer numbers of people’s in the hallway between classes made Ky uncomfortable. Twitchy. Not that Ruby’d said anything about it (out loud). But Ky was forever grateful for her silent decision to try walk her between classes and fill the time with endless chatter – that she didn’t even expect her to respond to.

“Then Stephanie H, you know, the one with the hair? She said that Superman was _better_ than Supergirl! Can you believe? I mean – just because he’s a _guy_ and been doing it a little longer! Supergirl is _at least_ as strong as Superman – and she is so much cooler!”

“Superman’s kinda a dick, if you ask me,” Ky muttered, un-shouldering her bag to dump her bio textbook in her locker.

“See, you get it!” Dramatically, the slightly younger girl slumped against her neighbor’s locker. “My mom says girls can do anything guys can, but they do it in heels.”

Chuckling, Ky nodded, closing her locker carefully. Unwilling to warp the metal like she had on day one. Fortunately, Ruby had either not noticed or decided not to comment. “Most the powerful people in my life _have_ been woman.” Or gender diverse. Everyone aside from Lyron, but she could count on one hand the number of time’s he’d even _looked_ at her. And three of those fingers were reserved for when her mother was hurt, and he offered his stiff condolences.

“Yeah, your mom’s pretty badass,” Ruby nodded sagely, pushing off the locker to lead them into the cafeteria.

“So’s yours,” Ky winced as they passed the locker rooms – her opinion of the average teenage boy was considerably lower the longer she spent in Middle School. “L-Corp is like, the most innovative developer of technology this side of the world – working there is like a dream job.”

Ky pushed open the cafeteria doors, holding them open for Ruby. “’Cause you wanna build tech, right?” 

“Design and build, yeah,” she grabbed a tray and allowed Ruby to lead again – she never knew what the ‘correct’ lunch choice was. Everything smelled vaguely the same – it was worse than rationing on the ship. “L-Corp has more patents than any single company in the US.”

“You must like Lena then?”

“Oh, sure,” because _yes._ Absolutely – the woman was like… a genius. And her focus was similar to Ky’s, technologically speaking. But, also, every time the woman was in her vicinity, so was Kara. Which resulted in some of the _loudest_ most _sickly-sweet_ thinking about her aunt she’d ever encountered. It was highly distracting and difficult to filter. It certainly put the multi-millionaire-dollar genius into perspective. “But I grew up with a bunch of really smart people – including technicians and engineers.”

“Oh,” they took a seat at the edge of one of the long tables across from each other. The cafeteria, more than anywhere else, reminded her of the Exodus. It was just a much larger mess-hall. “Where’d you grow up?”

Blinking, Ky suddenly realized that for the amount of time she spent with Ruby, she’d never talked about the Exodus. So, suddenly, she was unsure about how much she was _allowed_ to talk about the Exodus. It had to be classified right? Civilians probably weren’t supposed to know that Cadmus kidnapped over three hundred aliens, and only 50 had returned (so far – they were still looking for the 90). And she was one of them.

“Small community,” guilt. She felt strangely _guilty_ about lying to the other girl. Is this what friendship meant? Wanting to be honest? “Not really… around here?”

Ruby’s eyes widened, her fork clattering to her tray. But when she spoke, it was a hushed whisper shout. “Did you go to space too?!”

“Oh, ah,” flailing, Ky opened and closed her mouth for a moment. So… Ruby knew about that. Somehow.

“No, don’t worry,” she shook her head, smiling reassuringly. “Your mom told me, when I met her. I just… assumed you’d stayed here somewhere?”

“No… no I was with her. In space.” Weirdly, the truth loosened something in Ky’s chest. “I grew up there, I guess. With a bunch of other people.”

“That _so cool!_ ” Ky exhaled a shaky breath of relief at the excitement in her eyes. “Can I ask?”

“About space?” Ruby’s emphatic nod had Ky smiling against her better nature. “Shoot.”

“Okay, I have three questions!” The setting down of her fork meant the human girl meant _business._ “One, did you guys get to float around in zero gravity like in the movies? And two, if so, how was it? And three-“

Ky laughed, pointing her spoon at her to get her to pause. “Okay, no. Not really. We had gravity simulators so that we could walk around like normal.” Ky decided to not mention the whole… flying thing. For now. “But they broke down twice, so I have done it. And it is very cool, for about an hour. Then you start to miss it.”

“Okay, I have two more questions-“

“About what?” And then two more people were slotting into the seats beside either of them. Ky had to actively release her spoon before she splintered the plastic.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Ky stuttered, eyes wide. She would _not_ blush. She would _not_ blush.

“We were just talking about growing up outside National City,” Ruby shrugged. The lie would have been considerably more seamless if she hadn’t _winked_ at her friend. Though, Ky found herself warming at the gesture.

“You two are so _lucky_ ,” the weedy guy who seemed friendly enough bemoaned beside her, pushing his lunch around. “I don’t think I’ve ever left California.”

Quinn, next to Ruby looked at Ky curiously, blue eyes somehow brighter behind dark rimmed glasses. “You just moved into town, ay Ky? Where from?”

“Oh, ah,” _form a sentence. Come on Danvers – open your mouth. Forms words. Don’t even have to be coherent words! Just form words_. “Yeah,” _okay, good. Another word. You can totally do it._ “From overseas?” _Good!_

“Oh, where?” Quinn asked, head tilted a touch as she smiled kindly.

“Ah… I, ah,”

“Canada! She’s from Canada,” Ruby finally just interrupted, furrowing her brows confusedly at her friend. Her normally very stoic, borderline grumpy friend, who was currently… _blushing?_ “She moved here with her mom a couple months ago.”

“Just your mom?” Weedy guy asked politely, reaching over to steal some fries from Ruby’s plate. She swatted at him playfully but ultimately let him take his bounty.

“Oh, yeah. It’s always just been us, I guess.” And a crew over a hundred aliens.

“That must be hard sometimes,” Quinn sympathized, smile softening. _Fuck_. “My parents are just divorced, and it can still suck.”

“Can be,” she shrugged. Cause even when it did suck, there were about thirty other people ready to help – even if it wasn’t perfect. Her Ma couldn’t always pick her up, or help with homework or whatever, but there were always others ready to help (more people every day it seemed like). And she more than understood – even if it sucked sometimes.

“Yeah, my mom’s always _so busy_ ,” Ruby’s eyes dragged down to her lunch, suddenly picking more than eating. “I _get it_. But I still miss her.”

Quinn frowned, knocking their shoulders together gently. “Did you get the chance to talk to her about your Math grade?”

Ruby wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“Are you struggling or somethin’?” Ky asked.

“Yeah – I just don’t get the new equations!”

“I could… I mean, I could help?” Ky winced at her own question, awkward in the offer.

“Wait, really?”

“I mean… sure? Why wouldn’t I?” She’d spent hours with Diego helping him with algebra last year, and Zeek had spent as many hours helping with her English. It was just… their way.

“You should take her up on it,” Quinn pushed, smiling at the awkward strange girl Ruby had adopted. “Ky’s in my class – she corrected Ms. Tel so many times she just told her to do other homework yesterday. She’s super smart.”

_Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush._

She blushed, ducking her head automatically.

She was her mother’s daughter damnit – it really wasn’t her fault.

“Well, yeah! That would be great!” the dark clouds dispersed from Ruby’s face as she smiled at her friend.

“No problem,” she mumbled, scratching at the back of her neck. Eyes still down.

“And, hey, I could give you a hand with History?” Ruby started, a little more hesitant. “You don’t seem to get along with Mr. Hendriks.”

“I just don’t get it!” Forgetting her embarrassment for a second, Ky dropped her utensil with a huff. Folding her arms on the table, she leaned forward. “It all seems so problematic – how is everyone so… weirdly okay with US history? It seems like a series of, like… assholes who deliberately misinterpret their own history and law to get what they want?”

“You aren’t wrong,” Quinn muttered, smirking a little as she finished off her meal.

“Yeah, well, I know you’re only in this grade cause of History and English – I could help! Like a trade!”

“Sure,” Ky shrugged, scraping the bottom of her plate to hide her frown. Why helping each other learn needed to be transactional was beyond her. But, honestly, she needed the help. “Wanna get started now? I know the calculus assignment is kinda a disaster.”

“That’d be great!” And then Ruby was clearing the last of her food, dumping the excess fries on the guys plate, and standing, Ky joining her. “I’ll see you guys later?”

The guy just nodded, busy inhaling his lunch. But Quinn smiled up at them, “nice talking to you Ky.”

She smashed her knee so hard against the underside of the table as she tried to step out of the bench that the whole table rattled. She, tragically, stumbled the last step, barely keeping from crashing face first into the floor.

It was a minor miracle the table remained undented. Mostly.

“Ah, yeah, um,” she grabbed her bag off the floor, shouldering it quickly. “Nice... ah, lunching with you?”

Ruby, generously, waited until they were in the nearly empty hallway to lean over, and whisper with a grin. “I… thought you were cool?

She shoved the other girl, who just laughed at the antics. “ _Shut up!” **_

* * *

“Morning Alex,” Sam smiled, standing from her desk to gesture at one of the seats across from her. “I’m so glad you could make it. Lena will be with us in just a minute.”

“I’m just happy to find the Arias Senior behind the door,” Alex teased, dropping into the offered chair.

“Well, Ruby is pretty disappointed to be missing you,” Sam smirked back, opening a filing cabinet and pulling out the contracts labeled _Exodus Ltd_. “You seem to have won my daughter’s affection.”

“Oh,” she carded a hand through her hair, left loose without DEO training this morning. “That’s… thanks? She’s a great kid – you hear that she’d been hanging with mine?”

“Ky, right?”

“The one and only.”

Sam’s posture lost its professional edge. “Ruby’s been talking about her pretty much non-stop the last few weeks. In between comments about _you_ of course,” her eyes softened. “Its… nice to see. With all the moving the last few years, I’m afraid she hasn’t really had the chance to make close friends.”

Alex tilted her head at the touch of guilt. “I can relate,” a pause, considering what was safe to share. “We’ve been away for a couple of years now, and Ky really hasn’t spent much time with other kids. Certainly, none her age. So, it’s a relief – that she’s found people.”

“Do you think we ever stop worrying about them?”

Alex laughed, leaning back in her chair. “According to my mother, not so much.”

“Comforting, thank you,” Sam responded, smile in her voice.

“Hey, parental solidarity only works if we’re honest with each other,” and she winked, smile shifting into a grin.

“Parental solidarity - What, is this? Us against them?”

“Of course,” Alex shifted forward a touch, teasing threaded in her voice. “If we don’t unionize, we don’t stand a chance.”

Sam laughed back, shaking her head at the antics of the other woman. She’d assumed Alex was a little older than her, maybe 35? Most people with fourteen-year-olds were _at least_ in their late thirties, early forties. The scars and attitude and attire really gave the impression of a long life lived. Plus, most people who were negotiating _100-million-dollar contracts_ with _L-Corp_ were well into their business lives.

But now, actually talking to her… she seemed a lot younger than she’d thought. When she talked about her daughter, a kind of vibrance clung to her expression, a kind of joy in her voice. It made her seem younger.

And then there was a knock at the door, and Lena Luthor strode in in all her glory.

“Lena,” Sam greeted, smiling up at her friend. But Lena only had eyes for Alex, the way she always did before a business meeting.

“Sam, hello. Alex,” she strode right over. There was a half moment of hesitation, where her hand twitched – reaching for a handshake – before she thought better of it. Instead, she just took the second chair across from the desk, and sat, angling her body towards their guest. “Thank you for coming.”

“Hey, Little Luthor,” Sam fought an eye widening at the name, mind spinning out into contingencies. She’d assumed this was an amicable arrangement – something beneficial to all parties. And there was obviously some kind of relationship between Alex’s sister and Lena? If the gossip around the office was anything to go by. But calling Lena by her family name…

“Oh, not you too,” Lena almost groaned, smoothing down her dress with a nose wrinkle.

“Maggie’s epithets have a way of catching on,” Alex countered, smirking gently at the Luthor. “And it suits.”

Lena frowned, eyes scrutinizing, searching for an insult. “How so?”

“Kara seems stuck with Little Danvers – you’re a set.”

Sam had to fight _very hard_ to remain collected when the blush bloomed on Lena’s neck. She’d known the CEO for a long time and had never seen such an immediate reaction. They were in desperate need of a girl’s night – she wanted the _dirt_. 

Shaking her head, and valiantly refusing to acknowledge her own reaction, Lena turned to her CEO. “You have everything?”

“Yes,” she picked up the stack and straightened in against the table. “Alex’s lawyer sent over the revisions – nothing that alters our liability. They mostly seemed concerned with the financial arrangements on transfer?” She looked to Alex for confirmation.

“Yeah,” she straightened up. “I wanted to make sure that the funds went to an allocated trust immediately upon transfer for those who are still off world. I’ll be a constructive trustee for the money for people already state-side, including the missing 90. We just had to incorporate first. Or, so my lawyer explains.”

“I presume Director Lane was not privy to this dealing?” Because as much as Lena trusted Lucy _personally_ , she did not need DEO management or lawyers with eyes on her interests.

“Course not,” Alex assured, thinking about Damion and his team of attorneys.

“Excellent, and legal has signed off?” At Sam’s nod, Lena turned back to Alex. “Then, shall we?” 

“Let’s do this,” and they were both standing, accepting the pens offered by Sam.

For a contract of more money than Alex could even _conceptualize_ , it was a relatively quick process. A handful of signatures, a bunch of her initials, and wa-la – she was a millionaire.

“I’ll have a copy sent to your lawyer,” Lena swept the pen in her final signature. “And the funds should transfer before the end of the week.”

“I’ll pass on the employment agreements this afternoon, and call to schedule meeting,” Alex handed Sam back her pen, leaning her hip against the desk to address Lena. “I’ll be there for, if that’s alright?”

“Yes, of course,” she straightened the edge of her jacket, eyes elsewhere. “I want everyone to feel as comfortable as possible.”

Alex stomach twisted at the look in her eyes – reminiscent of her own at the thought of Jeremiah. “Lena,” reached over, grazing her wrist. “I’m not asking to be there because you’re a Luthor and they’re aliens. I’m asking to be there because Dryl’s kinda oblivious and Leeroy’s awkward as hell, and I’d like this to go smoothly for everyone, including you.”

“Right, of course,” but her posture lost the rigidity of moments before. “I look forward to working with them, and you.”

“Of course,” Alex smiled, retracking her hand and jamming it in her back pocket. “I’ll head over to the Exodus now, get everyone squared away, and organize the shipment of materials. I’ll let you two debrief.”

“I’ll see you around, Alex?” Lena asked.

“Game night next Friday, yeah?” Alex stepped around the chair, before looking back at Sam. “Hey, you should come,” she tilted her head at the Luthor. “It’s super chill – my sister hosts at her place. Bring Ruby – I’m sure Ky would appreciate not being stuck with a bunch of adults.”

“Oh,” Sam shifted on her feet, glancing at her boss’ encouraging smile. “I’d have to check our schedule, but that sounds… nice. Really nice – thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” she stepped around the table, towards the door. “Luthor can give you the details – see you there.” And she tipped her head at either CEO before exiting the room.

And directly into a startled Kara.

“Woah, hey,” she caught her sister before she tipped right back and demolished the empty secretary’s desk. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” she adjusted her glasses, blue eyes darting at the closed door behind Alex. “Just, ya know, meeting Lena. For lunch.”

Alex considered it a great show of self-control that she didn’t roll her eyes. “Of course you are,” the faux seriousness seemed to escape her sister. “Well, you two have fun,” she squeezed her sister’s shoulder and tried to step around, content to leave her to her super-gay-not-date.

“Oh, hey, wait,” and then Kara was the one snagging her arm, keeping her in place. She did that thing where she glanced around, glasses slipping down her nose. _Supervision_. “I just wanted to check in – we haven’t had the chance to really talk since last week.”

“Me and Lucy are _fine_ Kara,” now she did roll her eyes – her sister and daughter were as bad as each other.

“No, yeah, I know, Lucy told me.” A little jarring that she was getting relationship intel from her girlfriend, but Alex shook it off. “I mean with what happened. At the trailer park.”

A pause.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” then Kara was tugging her away from the office, around the bend of the hallway. The extra privacy, extra walls, settled some of the anxiety building in Alex’s chest. “You… I haven’t seen you lose it like that. Since you got back.”

Because she _lost it like that_ all the time, _before_. Before the Exodus, and Ky, and the crew and becoming Captain.

“I… I know,” she rubbed the back of her neck, eyes anywhere but the concerned blue eyes. Shame welled in her chest – hot and thick and overwhelming.

“Hey, Alex,” unable to resist, she finally met her baby sister’s eyes. “It’s okay – people lose it in the heat of battle sometimes, it happens. I just wanted to make sure _you’re_ okay.”

“I’m fine,” too fast. She answered too fast. Even the oblivious Kryptonian seemed to see that, eyes narrowing just a touch. “I just… it was a bad day. I’ve got it under control.”

“I know you do,” and the smile was back – Sunny Danvers in full swing. “And you’ll let me know if that changes?”

“Always.” Maybe. Hopefully. 

“Great,” she rocked on her heals, leaning back so she could glance around the corner, back towards the office.

Alex snorted, a genuine smile tugging at her. “Just go, would you?” A memory tugged. “You shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.”

“That’s what Maggie always says!” Kara grinned, looking back and dragging her sister into a quick hug. “And you’re both right – I should go. Call me after date night?”

And with that, and another cheerful smile, she was gone. Leaving Alex with the distinctly strange mix of feelings about Kara getting more information about her dating life from her partners than her.

* * *

“… Hey.”

Ky looked up from her paper, blurry eyes taking in her mother’s girlfriend hovering at the front door. “Hi?” She glanced around, noticing that it was, in fact, dark, which meant that her mother _should_ be home. And yet, there appeared to be no one else in the flat. “Is Ma here?”

Lucy finally stepped into the apartment, dropping her bag on the island and squinting into the place. “I was about to ask you the same question.”

“Oh.” Not her most eloquent moment, but honestly? Her brain felt like mush – she must have been working on this for hours… according to the kitchen clock, it was 6. So, yeah, hours. “Sorry, I, ah, ‘ve been distracted,” she waved a hand at the dinner table, currently half occupied with a sea of paper.

Lucy pulled her phone out of her back pocket, wincing when the battery symbol flashed. “Have you heard from Alex or Maggie? My phone must have died earlier.”

Ky stood, lifting handfuls of paper until she located the phone. It had been gifted just weeks before, along with a very serious warning to _only take it apart if she was, at minimum, 98% sure it would still work afterwards._ Which, rude. But also, her most recent experiment had blown the buildings power. So maybe her mom had a point.

Ky opened it and read her most recent text aloud. “Hey love. Me and Maggie are trapped at a crime scene, will be home a little late, so sorry. I’m trusting you at home, so please don’t burn anything down. We’ll bring home dinner. And I can’t get ahold of Lucy, but if she shows up, please don’t break her?” A pause, where Ky looked up. “So, I guess it’s just us?”

“Looks that way,” shaking off her awkwardness, because a fourteen-year-old was _not_ going to rattle Lucy Lane, she approached. “What are you working on?”

“Oh,” rubbing her eyes, she flopped back into her seat. “Stupid government class thing – it just feels _super_ dumb.”

She glanced over the work, unfun memories of junior high and high school rearing their heads. “What does?”

“Your government!” she tossed her pencil and groaned. “Why is it so complicated? Honestly, I’ve seen intergalactic organizations with more straightforward rules – and they coordinate different _species_. This is just a bunch of English-speaking _states_.”

Lucy nodded sagely, fingering some of the work. “You aren’t wrong.”

Ky squinted up at the woman carefully. “Aren’t you, like, a lawyer? Isn’t this your _thing_?”

“Peripherally. I was more interested in the function of the law, to be honest.”

“Is that what you did in the Army?”

She snorted, dropping the document on federal constitutional republics and why they were oh so superior. “Ah, no, absolutely not. But I didn’t want to go into Jag, not really.”

“Why did you then?”

“My father,” a shrug, Lucy leaning her hip against the table to give the teenager her full attention. “He was a Major in the Army when I started school, and he wanted a legal attaché who would be loyal to him,” a half smirk. “Kinda backfired, but I ended up climbing ranks until I got to the DEO.”

“Cool.”

Lucy smirked, just a little. “So, now you’re procrastinating, huh?”

“Rude.” A pause, where Ky wrinkled her nose. “Definitely true, but still rude.”

“How ‘bout this?” She waited for her girlfriend’s daughter to look at her, trying very hard to ignore the soft glow in her chest at the sight of Alex’s whiskey eyes. “I’ll help you with your homework if you help me with mine?”

Excitement sparked. “Directors get homework?”

Snorting, Lucy quickly grabbed her bag off the counter and returned, thumping the paper loaded satchel onto the table. “You betcha.”

“I mean, sure. But how can I help _you?”_ Cause, as far as Ky was aware, Lucy was like, a badass at work. Her mom was one of the smartest people she knew, and even _she_ always commented on how brilliant Lucy was.

“How much do you know about Trigedakru’s?”*

[…]

When Alex shouldered open her front door of her apartment, she froze at the entry way. Eyes wide, hand on the doorhandle, just staring. Unfortunately, the unexpected stop had Maggie immediately crashing into her.

The grunt Alex let out and her girlfriend’s apology had the two remaining in the apartment looking up in confusion.

“Hey Ma,” Ky tilted her head, taking in the stumbling sight, Alex’s eyes still glued on them. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, fine. Totally fine,” she finally released the door. Maggie walking around her to get into the kitchen, chuckling to herself even as she side-eyed the same sight. Alex, however, couldn’t move. Or take her eyes off the pair – dining table saturated in paper, both of them bent over respective work. Like it was total normal for Alex to come home from work and see her _girlfriend_ and _daughter_ hanging out.

Definitely didn’t make her heart explode.

In the kitchen, Maggie watched her brain restart with a warm smile, reveling in the warmth spreading through her chest at the sight. 

Alex cleared her throat, straightening up. “What are, ah, you guys up to?”

“Homework.”

“Both of you?”

“Yep,” Ky popped the ‘p’, turning back to her worksheet.

“She’s been helping me with alien intel,” Lucy finally explained, dropping her pen and rolling her neck. “I didn’t wanna bother J’onn before he gets back to full time next week, but I barely understand your research.”

“My research is perfect”

“Your research may as well be written in a foreign language,” Lucy shot back, smiling. “Your daughter is much better at talking like a human than you are.”

“Ooooo, insults,” Ky grinned, looking between the couple. “Come on Ma, don’t take that laying down.”

Alex rolled her eyes, spell broken, now able to move towards the table – letting Maggie continue to grab bowls and utensils. Threading her fingers into the soft hair at the base of her daughter’s neck, she pressed a kiss to her head before giving her full attention to her girlfriend. “What are you working on?”

“Lincoln’s certification,” she yawned, rubbing her forehead. “Did you know he’s failing his firearm portion?”

“No, but it doesn’t surprise me,” she shrugged, gesturing for Ky to clear away the mayhem as Maggie finished up. “His people are post civilization – they have a lot of superstition around the use of technology.”

“Wait, really?” Maggie, placing down the tray of plastic containers. “ _Post_ civilization? What does that even mean?”

“Oh,” Alex shrugged, taking half the stacked paper and making room for the rest of them to sit. “From what I understand, his planet was pretty modernized, but there was some kind of catastrophic radioactive event?”

“He calls it _Praimfaya_ ,” Ky added, snagging something called _dumplings._ Her _aiahv_ always ate them before anyone got a chance, and she was trying to get used to human food. When she’d asked Ruby what their lunch was called, the horrified expression followed by a confused “Mac n’ cheese?” was enough to have her expanding her earth-based horizons.

“Regardless,” Lucy started with a sigh, shoving papers into her bag and accepting the plate Maggie offered “He’s the best recruit of the lot. Follows orders on automatic. Breaking records in hand-to-hand.”

“Danvers’ records?” Maggie teased; eyebrow arched.

“From when she was a recruit, yeah,” she smiled at Alex’s disgruntled look. “He’s gonna blow through training, if he can just get through the firearm portion. Drew as well, if they’d just drop the ego.”

Alex laughed, offering Maggie the fried rice she’d finished with. “I can’t help with Drew’s personality. But I can get Lincoln up to speed, if you want?”

Because Lucy’d made it clear she wanted Alex out of the training process, at least until they’d independently assessed their suitability. There was no _technical_ conflict of interest, but everyone recognized that there was a familial bond, legally recognized or not.

“That’d actually be great,” she sighed, dumping a half container of chow mein onto Alex’s plate – both their favorite. “You’re down at the desert tomorrow anyway, and Vas will be in until the afternoon, so you can debrief with her.”

“If you’re in the City, you wanna grab lunch? I have a late shift,” Maggie asked.

“Sure,” Lucy snagged said girlfriend’s beer with a smirk. “I have to be at the desert by one but that shouldn’t be a problem.” She looked up at Alex. “I can give you a ride back into town after shift if you need it.”

“That’d be great,” she kicked at Ky’s chair, entirely occupied with inhaling her food. “You’ll be okay home alone for a few hours?”

She rolled her eyes, _teenager_ dripping from her tone. “I won’t blow anything up.”

Maggie tried to stifle a snort and Lucy hid her smile behind Maggie’s beer. Meanwhile, Alex narrowed her eyes. “Not reassuring.”

“Best I can do,” and she shrugged.

“You’re a menace.”

“You raised me!”

“To be a menace.”

Ky just grinned up at her mom, another shrug. “I’m willing to live with that.”

“You’re both hazards to society,” Lucy cut in, thinking about the various levels of public destruction all the Danvers women had caused. And the headache the followed.

“Yeah, they’re cute though,” Maggie supplied.

Neither missed how _both_ Danvers girls flushed to the tips of their ears.

Adorable.

[…]

Dinner turned into a movie. Ky chose, and much to the triads approval it contained adequate action and a sufficiently attractive cast. The movie trailed into the night, which resulted in both Alex and Maggie losing the battle with sleep; Maggie’s head buried in Alex’s lap, Alex’s tilted back at an awkward angle, leaving the remainder to catch the end of the plot.

Ky tilted her head, leaning over the gap between couches so Lucy could hear her. “Are all human men morons, or is it a fiction of film?”

“Eh, in my experience, all humans are kinda dumb,” she nodded her head towards the ongoing romance, hands still wrapped around her second cup of tea. “But men do have a habit of redefining the term.”

“Good to know,” she sank further into her chair, watching the interactions on screen. She’d long since recognized that many patterns of behavior were intergalactic, romance and love and friendship a relatively consistent thread, though not mandatory. Ve, for example, had explained her species’ conceptualization to many a crew member, to various levels of confusion.

Regardless, her earth education was slow moving, and often confusing. Determining what was normal an exercise in frustration. Tropes of fiction were only the tip of the iceberg. It took her several weeks of school to realize that, even though her mom had explained it before, polyamory was not common. In fact, same sex relationships were, in and of itself, a controversial arrangement. The confusion and frustration of her first ten years on earth was itching at the back of her mind. At some point, she knew she’d need to talk to her Ma about it – but she’d like to put that off for as long as possible.

Then the credits were rolling. Lucy groaned, tipping her head to either side, clicks ringing out, before slipping off the couch. Crouching in front of the sleeping couple, she gently tucked some hair from Maggie’s face. “Sawyer?”

“Mmmm,” and she proceeded to burrow her face further into their girlfriend’s lap, disturbing Alex enough that she shifted, muttering under her breath.

“What was that?” Lucy asked in a whisper, still crouched in front of them.

She sank deeper into the couch, fingers slipping into Maggie’s hair. “Stay.”

Lucy’s _heart._ Jesus.

The sight of Alex and Maggie snuggled together like some kind of domestic daydream was _not helping_.

“That’s gay,” Ky smirked, placing her own mug to the side and standing. “I’ll help you get them to bed.”

Because, apparently, they were staying.

Which, honestly, Lucy wasn’t sure what her plan B was. When Maggie slept, she slept _hard._ Like the dead. If Lucy was lucky, she could be corralled into another room. But mostly, she stayed where she landed.

“Alright,” Lucy reached over, tucking an arm under the Detectives shoulder and pulling as gently as possible. “Come on you.”

It took some muttering and tugging (this side of dragging), to get Maggie down the hall into the bedroom. She barely had the coordination to yank back the covers before pressing the dead weight into the sheets. Maggie immediately dug her head into the pillow, leaving Lucy thankful she’d already stripped down to a NCPD t-shirt and jeans, which would be tugged off after Ky deposited her equally exhausted mother into the middle of the bed – with less care then Lucy had aimed for, but who could blame her?

The teenager made a little arm flourish at her mother’s prone form, tossing Lucy a smirk. “Enjoy your handful.” And she turned and _phased through the wall_.

That… would take some getting used to.

Which left Lucy distinctly alone, in a bedroom, with both her partners. For the first time in over a year. Totally fine – not a big deal at all. Rubbing her face hard, she went back to work, pulling off jeans, unzipping Alex’s hoodie before removing that too. Lucy sent a quick thanks to… whoever was watching that the woman had already changed into sweats and a shirt before the movie. 

Satisfied that no one would overheat in the night, she quickly located a t-shirt in the mostly empty chest of draws and changed. By the time she turned around, Alex had already rolled into their girlfriend, arm curling around her waist protectively, nose buried against the nape of her neck. Lucy could just make out her fist clenched in Maggie shirt, pulling her body tight against the taller woman’s.

Lucy had never been the snuggler of the three – preferring her space until the morning, when she demanded her turn – assuming either of her partners were still in bed.

Because someone had decided to curse her with two early raisers.

She’d grown up _army_. She’d earned her sleep ins. But, alas…

Nevertheless, the very sight of her partners pressed together, _their_ intimacy, that was enough to make her heart flutter.

Smiling at the soft display, she switched off the lights circling the bed and slipping in. While she drifted off to sleep, she ignored the insistent tug of _home_ that settled in her chest.

* * *

Maggie woke _slow_.

The bed was warm, and the pillow soft. The weight of Lucy shifting into her side just enough to stir her into consciousness, but gentle enough she could hang between worlds.

She cherished these moments – Lucy half-waking with the sun – because they _always_ forgot to close the curtains – and finding Maggie’s form across the bed. Pressing her face into the crock of her neck, fingers sliding along her stomach, finding purchase at her hip.

And the happy little sigh her girlfriend lets out when she finds the most comfortable position. The sigh that Maggie kept to herself – ‘cause Lucy would never admit to doing such a mushy thing – but always recalled on nights when she was caught at the DEO. The sigh that made her skin static, a thrum of happiness buzzing along her veins.

Normally, on days where she had a later start, she would indulge. Let sleep pull her back under. Lucy generally only had a small window of time where she craved this kind of tactile heavy intimacy, and Maggie soaked up every moment.

But her mind was ticking over – information filtering through the morning haze.

Like how the room smelt like bacon and coffee, even though both occupants of their apartment were currently in bed. Which would normally have led to an assumption that Kara had broken in with something desperate to tell them – some new drama she needed to unpack – but wanted to have something to compensate for the lost morning off. 

But the food didn’t smell like it was burning. And there were other things – things the detective side of her brain started to analysis. Like how her pillow was harder than it should be. And the duvet thinner. How there were no sounds of the kitchen, despite their open plan apartment.

Squinting her eyes open, she found that the bedroom was gloriously dark, in a way that their apartment never could be. Blackout curtains – which they did not possess.

Turning her head, she found a side table – familiar, but not because it was hers.

She’d built in a few weeks ago. With Drew.

Alex’s place.

Careful not to disturb Lucy, Maggie sat up on one elbow, grabbing her phone.

7:45. Am.

On her morning off.

Unwilling to drag Lucy out of bed when she had a night shift, she carefully extracted herself from her girlfriend. Immediately, her shoulder was replaced with a pillow, the Director burying her face in the material – material that smelt like a wonderful mix of Maggie and Alex. A smell she’d all but forgotten. Satisfied that her partner was settled, Maggie opened a bottom draw and stole some sweatpants, painfully aware that there was likely a teenager waiting out there.

The sight that awaited her had something in her chest expanding. Something new and foreign and _fucking wonderful._

“Hey Mags,” a grinning Alex called, dressed in DEO gear and standing over a coffee press, mid-peculation. “Grab a seat – I’ll pop a bagel in if that works?”

A seat, apparently, would be at the dining room table where Ky was currently set up, plate of eggs and an undercooked bagel mid-consumed. Also looking very dressed for her day.

“That’s… ah, perfect. Thank you,” because what else do you say to your domestic daydream? All that was missing was a morning-mute Lucy, unable to function until coffee was pressed into her hands.

“Morning,” Ky mumbled, still blinking sleep from her eyes.

Maggie just nodded, too busy trying to organize her thoughts and feelings to articulate.

Ky’s muttered, “Rao, you’re as bad as Ma,” abruptly reminded the Detective that her thoughts were available for viewing. _Fuck, she needed to remember that._ “You get used to it,” and a shrug, as if her _mother’s girlfriend’s thoughts_ were not going to cause complication. 

Then Alex was rounding over the counter, arching an eyebrow at her kid, “be nice.”

“I am nice!” Alex’s snort was punctuated by the double toasted bagel being placed in front of her. But instead of moving away, the mother paused, shaking out the arm that had previously held her breakfast with a wince.

“Ni ude bulje?” The sudden switch _sounded_ like a concerned question to Maggie’s ears, but the words were completely alien. But the way Ky tracked her mother’s hand had the Detective’s mind cataloguing – adding to the growing number of puzzle pieces surrounding Alex Danvers.

“Haj, dąlżęn nje jou xpadżąv są ta zaj,” the response was equally foreign, the language stilted and harsh but comfortable in Alex’s mouth. Then she was shaking her head, giving her wrist one final flick, and returning to the kitchen. “You ready for school?”

“Yeah,” Ky’s voice was distracted, eyes tracking her mother’s movements more closely. “Lucy helped me finish my Government work last night – I have some Spanish to do by Monday, but otherwise I’m caught up.”

“You got your club tonight?

“Yep!” Maggie marveled at the sudden excitement– at the shift in body, at the loss of the edges of darkness that normally hung around the teenager. “We’re starting the build today.”

“The build?”

Ky looked over at the detective, surprised she was showing an interest _._ “Yeah – there’s this national competition every year, apparently. We design and build a robot that do specific tasks and compete against other schools.”

“Seriously? Like robot battles? Those are in _middle schools_?”

“Yeah! Though,” her excitement dulled, nose wrinkling. “We don’t get to fight them. I already asked.”

“Course you did,” Alex’s sudden appearance at the table had Maggie jumping. _Jesus,_ Danvers moved quiet. Sliding over her coffee, she placed her hands on the table – it took the Detective a moment to decipher the look on her face; caught somewhere between embarrassed, frustrated and awkward. “How does Lucy take her coffee?”

An innocuous question really. Something that wouldn’t normally result in such an expression – wouldn’t normally have your teenager wincing in sympathy.

But this was Alex asking her girlfriend for advice on their other girlfriend. Because she’d forgotten how Lucy takes her coffee. Just like she would have forgotten any number of random facts about them – because she’d been gone for _four years_. Which was four times longer than they’d been together.

But Maggie had been here, with Lucy, remembering all these little facts, and learning even more.

“On a good morning, double cream and one sugar,” she spoke as factually as she could, sensing a softer tone would only put the boot in further. “On a bad, black with three,”

Alex quirked an eyebrow and asked, “is today good or bad?”

Reaching over, curling her fingers around the wrist closest to her, she smiled up, too soft for dimples, but enough that Alex smiled back. “Good. Very good.”

“Good,” the moment hung, the couple caught in each other’s eyes for seconds. Then Ky was groaning and heaving out of her chair and Alex was rolling her eyes with a grin. “Hush you.”

“You two are gross,” she lamented, dumping her dishes in the sink. “The three of you are going to be unbearable.”

But Alex didn’t look away, enjoying the soft morning, and light pouring in, and the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I certainly hope so.”

“Ugh,” but this wasn’t Ky – instead it was the stumbling mumbling Lucy shouldering around the corner of the hallway. In pajama pants and Alex’s Exodus t-shirt. “You two are dorks for each other.”

“Morning Luce.”

“Morning Lane.”

“I hate you both,” and she was slumping into Ky’s abandoned seat, head burrowing into her arms folded on the table. _Cursed_. She’d been cursed with morning people.

At least Kara wasn’t here with her unbearably sunny disposition.

And then Alex’s phone was ringing.

“Kara, hey,” finally leaning away from Maggie, she returned to the kitchen. Wordlessly, she ruffled Ky’s hair as she left to get ready and poured the remaining coffee.

“Alex! I hope I didn’t wake you,” the unmistakable sound of whistling air meant she was midflight. “You forgot to call last night!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Alex carefully grabbed the two mugs by their handles, returning to the table. “Fell asleep – me and Maggie had a long night on a scene.”

“You caught a case?”

“A couple of dead aliens – NCPD just needs to know if they’re connected.”

“Can you remind Superpuppy she’s due in training in fifteen minutes?” Lucy muttered over her coffee, letting the steam waft over her face.

There was a pause on the phone. A loud pause.

“Is that Lucy?”

Alex’s eyes widened, muscles seizing. “Ah…”

The squeal over the phone forced it away from her ear – both Lucy and Maggie jerking in surprise.

“She spent the night!?”

Alex just glanced helplessly between her partners – her expression strange enough that Maggie felt compelled to inquire. “Everything okay there, Danvers?”

This time, Alex pulled the phone away from her ear _before_ Kara squawked.

* * *

Alex and Ky needed to leave before their guests – Ky with a bus to catch and Alex an early experiment that needed tending to. Which created a slightly awkward moment, determining how to navigate her partners crashing at her place. But, fortunately, Lucy wanted to change before work, and Maggie was her ride, so they very amicably (and astutely) left with them, parting in the lobby.

They all felt a kind of warm glow after their lingering kiss goodbye. Though none of them mentioned it, spending the night together felt like a huge step back to where they were.

Then Alex was in her old lab, gratefully escaping Peterson’s anxious presence over her shoulder. The desert had a sudden new appeal. Mark her words, at some point she was going to vault him over the balcony.

Slotting her slides back into place, she stretched, shaking out her arm - it was still giving her grief after sleeping with it on. The nerves were firing uncomfortably, sending sharp pain up her shoulder and into her neck. Normally, the prosthetic could be worn for over a week without trouble, but the new mechanics Dryl installed after the White Martians still wasn’t perfected. And, unfortunately, he was now occupied with his shiny new job at L-Corp, so it’d have to wait.

She’d dealt with worse.

Plus, she wouldn’t change the way she woke up for anything. Bracketed by both her partners heat – Maggie pressed into her side; nose set in the dip of her collarbone. Lucy turned away, but her back flash against her shoulder, a leg caught between either of hers. Even though it took her minutes to extract herself, the warm safety of being encompassed by her girls… priceless.

Sighing, she shrugged off the white coat, and headed back to command. Her list of tasks for the day were not limited to lab work.

“Vas,” she hopped onto the central command station, eyes skirting the vast amount of information displayed. “How are ya?”

The Agent twisted in her chair, linking her fingers to properly examine her old friend. “Good – It was getting quiet without your chaotic ass around, Danvers.”

She snorted, arched an eyebrow. “You sayin’ you’re happy I’m home?”

“I’m saying no one’s gone rogue and blown anything up recently – gets boring after a while,” she swept an arm around the command center, smirking. “All this organized professionalism.”

“Glad to be of service. And on the note of organized professionalism, where’s Supergirl?”

 _Now_ Vasquez laughed, spinning back in her chair as she typed quickly. “In the green room, sparing with the up and coming superhero,” she spun back, leaning in closer. “You should go watch – it’s quite the show.”

“Do I want to know what that means?”

The responding silent grin was absolutely not reassuring.

[…]

The green room door _shuddered_ as Alex approached. The _concrete bunker_ shuddered. Which… was bad. Not just because the building was buried a mile underground and housed hundreds of agents and dozens of criminals, but also because Lucy Lane was the supervisor. And Lucy Lane was _not_ someone you wanted to piss off.

But Alex was Captain enough to admit that wrenching open the door was ill-advised.

She ducked just in time – the twin laser beams gouging holes into the hallway rather than her skull.

“Alex! Rao, I’m so sorry! Did I get you?”

“Of course not,” Dax growled, furiously dusting off her Exodus unform. “She’s human – you get her, you kill her.”

Looking between the ragged pair, Alex pushed into the room, slamming the door behind her. “What the fuck is going on in here?”

“Ah,” Kara, even her supersuit, suddenly looked intimidated under her big sister’s skeptical look. “Training?”

“Without the lights?” Neither of them would look at her now – honestly, they were worse than her teenager. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Dax broke first, eyes flashing to the ridiculous costume, the house symbol blaring front and center. “She’s a fucking _Kryptonian,_ Al.”

Kara threw her hands up in equal frustration. “And you’re a Daxamite, what’s your point?” Dax’s lip pulled back but bit her tongue – hyper aware of Alex standing between them.

“I can’t believe some spoiled, superior, _sjiuns_ is training me,” she growled, shaking out her arms in frustration.

“Hey!”

Alex ignored Kara’s exclamation, and stepped into Dax’s space, eyebrow’s arched and jaw tight. “She’s here to help you, asshole.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want it.”

“Well, you need it,” another step, challenging. “You could be the best fighter in the world, but if you can’t control your abilities you will never see the outside of this facility.”

“Ugh,” she groaned, head tipping to the ceiling, hands digging into Exodus tac pants.

“It’s not like this is a dream assignment for me buddy,” Kara muttered, flicking hair away from her face in frustration. They’d been at this for _hours_ , and the other woman was still being impossible. “It’s like all you Daxamite’s are made the same – Mon-El was _just_ as bad when he started.”

The oxygen was sucked from the room. Quick.

Alex had exactly enough time to crowd Dax into the corner of the room before she exploded forwards.

“Stop!” It was only with the strength of her bionic that she kept the Daxamite pinned to the wall, forearm hard against her chest. She used enough force to crush a human’s breast plate, but for Dax, it was barely enough to keep her there. “Dax-“

“Don’t you _ever_ fucking compare me to that _bektern!”_ It was more snarl then shout. Alex could feel how her shoulder’s quaked with her fury – with her pain – with her past. She knew that the only reason the alien wasn’t _on_ her sister was out of respect for her – out of her willingness to obey her Captain and friend.

“Dax, breath,” she hissed, using her free human hand to press into the side of her face. Tug her around – force her to look into her eyes. “Breathe – she doesn’t know. Just breathe. You’re okay – It’s okay.”

Behind the scene Kara watched on with frozen breath, heart in her throat. She wasn’t sure what she said that caused this… _hurt_ , but it was bad. She could see in the way that Dax, normally withdrawn and indifferent, was near tears. Was shaking, visibly. Was staring at her sister like she had the answers to the universe – the cure to her pain. Was letting her very human friend hold her away – letting her very human sister offer comfort, protection, reassurance.

“You’re done for today,” it was whispered, but even Kara could hear the order in her sister’s voice.

“Al-“

“No,” firm. Her hand pressed against her face drifted, wrapping around the side of her neck. She pressed hard against the top of her spine, secure and grounding. “You’re done for today. Walk it off – report in tomorrow.”

“Director Lane-“

“I’ll talk to her,” she withdrew the bionic, but her hand only moved to press into the center of her chest. Her fingers against the Exodus logo. “You’re going to walk this off and try again tomorrow. Copy?”

A long pause, where Kara felt, suddenly, like an intruder.

Then the tension drained from Dax’s body. “Copy,” and she was gone. The door didn’t even slam behind her.

It took Alex a moment to turn around – compose herself.

“I’m sorry about her,” she winced at her own words, because if she’d been Dax? She wasn’t sure she’d have remained so composed. “She… just, I wouldn’t mention other Daxamites?” One in particular, but she knew her sister. If she was any more specific, it would invite _more_ questions. “Her people-“ exhaling sharply, she shook her head. _Not her story_. “Just, there is a reason she ended up on my ship, okay?”

Wide blue eyes stared at the closed door. “I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

“Hey, you’re okay,” Alex stepped back to her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and dipping her head to catch her eyes. “You _didn’t_ know – it’s okay. She’ll get over it – Dax is good like that. And I’ll talk to her about training – she needs to be more cooperative. She’s just frustrated – a little like you were, when you first got here?”

“Oh,” Kara blinked, guilt multiplying in her chest. She… hadn’t thought about that side of things. Dax was an ‘extra’ – she’d never been to earth before. She had no life waiting for her here. She was starting fresh, and Kara _knew_ how that felt. “Right. I’ll… go easier. I promise.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled, giving her shoulder a shake. “You gonna be okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah,” her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was a start. “I have to get to Cat-Co anyway. James wanted to talk about my most recent piece.”

“’Kay,” Alex released her shoulder. “We still on for Danvers night?”

“Yeah!” _Now_ her smile was genuine, fingers tangling in her cape. “I’m bringing my favorite musicals,” at Alex’s groan, Kara poked her tongue out. “Ky _asked_ so, ha!”

The mother narrowed her eyes. “She’s a traitor.” 

“She’s my favorite,” and then Kara was pressing a quick kiss to her sister’s cheek and striding towards the door. “Can’t wait!”

“They’re _both_ traitors,” Alex lamented to the empty room, rubbing a hand across her face.

* * *

The armory used to be one of her happy places. She knew the coordinator by name. Knew the name of his wife and son. And, more importantly, she also knew the brand of whiskey to bride him with when she wanted to test unsanctioned alien tech or sneak her non-DEO girlfriend down.

Now? The place felt foreign.

But she buried that – Lincoln was occupying all the anxious real estate available.

“Captain,” he was as stiff as a board, hands locked together behind his back. He was already waiting for her behind a table, his M4 placed in front of him, perfectly parallel to the table.

“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore, yeah?” Alex smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m just Agent Danvers here.”

“Supervisory Special Agent,” he corrected, eyes serious.

“I mean, _technically_ ,” she grossed. “Okay, so you’ve been struggling with your weapons cert?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Okay – cut _that_ shit,” she pointed a finger at him. “You’re _older_ than me, for one. For another, the only reason I’m your superior is _luck_ , so chill.”

His head canted; eyes confused. “Luck? You were both a Captain and a Supervisory Agent before we met?”

“Yes, but if you had been born on Earth, you’d be well beyond my rank by now,” she shot back. “I know your status on your home planet – you can’t pretend with me.”

“I am a _splita._ ” The first time he’d made that declaration, Alex had watched him wither in shame – a kind of shame she couldn’t comprehend. Not properly. So, she was proud – his tone barely lilted with the declaration of his banishment.

They’d come a long way together.

“Yeah, but for stupid reasons,” she smiled when he visibly fought disagreeing with her – a long way, but not all the way. “Anyway, weapons training,” she put her hands on either side of the table, the gun between them. “Wanna talk about why you’re failing? We both know you are the best marksmen on the crew.”

“With a bow, M- Captain.”

“Well, you need to be able to use a gun to be an Agent. And you know this. So, do you wanna talk about why you keep hesitating?”

She’d read Vas’ report; Excellent coordination, tactical decision making, in-action determinations. But he still struggled at the outset – hesitating at every shot, flinching at direct hits.

“If my people use guns, the rath of the mountains will rain down upon us,” he spoke like it was a well-rehearsed verdict. A slogan, a motto, that he’d been taught since his birth.

“Linc,” she reached over, thumping her hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to say, but the wrath of your people has already rained down upon you,” the block like tattoo’s covering most of his body could attest to that – that, and the fact that they found each other in the Pit of Warworld. “And this gun can no more hurt your people, than your using an electric toothbrush.”

He nodded, but Alex could see the conflict in his eyes. Could see the stubborn set of his shoulders.

“Okay, new plan,” she stepped back, waving a hand at the gun. “Take it apart.”

“Copy,” and he took it apart. Fast. Alex could see why Lucy and Vas were confused by his weaponry scores.

“Each of these segments alone is no more technological than my axe, or your bow. Your fear is routed in the destruction the gun is capable of – not the sum of its parts. Once you accept that _you_ control the danger, the lethalness, then you will be able to it.”

He looked at the components, each laid out in precise order. Placed with careful symmetry. Nothing more than hunks of metal and mechanics.

Old learnings resisted, pressing against his skull. “My people-“

Alex shut that shit down, leaning forward with serious eyes. “Your people threw you away for loving the wrong person,” she let the comment sit, before waving at the black ink saturating his skin. “They stripped you of your marks and sold you to a slaver – you owe them _nothing_.”

“You do not understand.”

“Maybe, but I know what it’s like to have a people that don’t always love or respect you,” she worked her jaw. Thought about her mother. Her father. The society she lived in – where her relationship had no status, had no rights. Where her love for Lucy and Maggie was unprotected. Lesser. “You follow their tradition because it’s what you know. It’s what you were taught. But our families are not always right – not always just,” she paused, watching the struggle in his expression. Old life versus new – she could relate. “If you truly wish to abide your family’s culture, I won’t stop you. Hell, I’ll back you – always. But Lincoln, if this is what you want,” she gestured around the room, at the DEO. “Then you have to start to let go.”

“I understand,” his eyes were fixed on the dismantled gun – thoughts occupied with his most trusted friend’s words.

“Lincoln,” her fingers wrapped around his bicep – covered in blackness. “I’m always in your corner. No matter your choice.”

A pause. Then he took a deep, slow breath. When he opened his eyes, they were clear. “I wish to protect this world – I wish to… help this new people. Please.”

“Alright than,” she smiled, stepping back, glancing back at the gun. “Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So, someone in the comments already guessed where Lincoln was borrowed from - he was originally going to be a direct lift from The 100, but I ended up just stealing his name and language (and maybe his look? Bar the tattoos) 
> 
> ** Scene was created with the help of the wonderful Soatb23 – If you like Ky being a gay disaster (like at least one of her mom’s) then this wonderful human is to thank. I know you told me I don't gotta shout you out, but fight me. YOu're always telling me I'm the writer, so I got the power ;)


	8. Triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is perhaps my favourite chapter so far? I wrote this while I was writing How Monsters are Made, and it's been sitting in my drafts just _waiting_ for this moment, for months. Here's hoping its worth the wait!

Alex spent years thinking about what coming home would look like. She imagined and daydreamed and _actually_ dreamed. And the only thing that she really thought about, when it came right down to it, was seeing her people again. Holding Maggie and Lucy, Sister’s Nights with Kara, teasing Winn, a heart to heart with J’onn… and the very occasional craving for pizza and Chinese food.

That’s where her mind wondered in the evening, when Ky was asleep, and her responsibilities were on hold until the crew were satisfied she’d actually rested. What she didn’t think about was the logistics of being, for all intents and purposes, dead for over a year.

So, while she waited in line at the bank, listening to the old white dude argue with the exasperated teller, she considered she was actually kind of lucky. Lucy and Maggie had taken over her lease, so her credit wasn’t tanked. Her employer was her girlfriend and/or her surrogate father, so they’d just pretended she’d taken an unexpected leave of absence. Maggie had maintained her bike, and Lucy had ridden it to keep it functional.

So - lucky.

Unfortunately, if you don’t use your bank account for an extended period of time, it gets flagged as dormant. Which requires you to reactivate it. Again, luckily, her checking account was within the limitation period. However, her secondary accounts, not so much. And if she wanted to be able to _cash_ Lena and Sam’s horrifying large check, she needed banking access. Thus, here she stood. Waiting in line, watching the teller smother her (justifiable) homicidal urges. With fake documents in her back pocket declaring her FBI and official re-integration papers. 

Alex actually missed the simplicity of bartering in goods.

Then, she saw her.

The DEO had trained her well. Really well. They taught her how to be an excellent soldier, a deadly agent. That’s how she initially survived space. But space was different – there was no backup, no intel, no Supergirl waiting in the wings. They had to rely entirely on each other. Alex had to rely entirely on herself. So, sharp instincts became razors.

When _she_ walked into the bank, Alex felt all the hair stand up on her neck. Electricity buzzed through her veins. She tilted her head, keeping the too calm woman in her peripheries.

She hated it when she was right.

Alex watched her approach carefully; Black leather suit and all, she didn't even glance at the security guard. And then the guard stumbled. And then the guard dropped. And by the time she was one step away, he was in the fetal position.

It seemed to follow her – each person she approached crumbled like paper. Folding in on themselves. The smell of fear leached into the building.

She was a few meters away when Alex felt it. Like the world was tilting on its axis. Distantly, she felt her neural chip fire, interference being registered. But even her advanced tech seemed to have little effect on whatever this woman carried with her.

The world tilted, and Alex felt herself stumbling away, instinct driving her to press up against the wall. Everyone around her was on their knees or sides – she could see they were making noise, but her ears were overloaded with her heartbeat – too fast. It crashed around in her head, along with the screaming of the chip.

She was slipping down the wall by the time her chip gave up the battle, the world collapsing in on itself as she was dragged back into the ship – as she was dragged back into the cages – as she was dragged into her worst nightmares.

She felt her muscles tense, nerves in her arm firing – agony was exploding all over her body. The feeling was so overwhelming it took several agonizing moments to pinpoint what kind of hurt was invading her senses. Which memory was selected of the many.

The first thing she felt was the rope around her wrists – thick and unrelenting – burning as she was dragged through the halls of the ship. Pulling at the skin so harshly that it instantly became raw and bloodied. Her shoulders screamed under the pressuring, threatening to pop out of their sockets. Everything throbbed and ached and bled. And then it stopped.

The sound of the mob was swarming her senses, all she could hear was the sound of her own too fast heart and the hooting and hollering of her murders.

Her ribs crunched under the force of someone's kick – her back slammed against the metal wall. Her nose exploded as she came back down, breaking under her own weight. But that was immediately drowned out by the absolute and complete fear that flooded her veins when she felt new rope, thinner, tighter, loop around her throat. And drag.

“Danvers!?”

She felt something different. Not the rough grips of those getting their licks in, but gentle, pressing against her wrists. But her wrists were bound and bleeding – it was like whispering into a storm.

“Alex!”

She felt herself choking on her own blood. Felt her brain lag as she realized she was going to die. Then the rope tightened, and her lungs screamed for oxygen.

 _“Alex, you’re okay.”_ Then a hand was on her chest – pressing but not like the heel of someone’s boot. There was just enough force behind the pressure that it made her focus on her own heart. She could feel it beating against someone’s hand. Could feel something other than the thick syrup of helplessness in her lungs. _“Just breathe!”_

Then she took a breath.

Full and sharp – it cleared out her lungs, cleaned away the blood, thick and copper, in her mouth. Cleared away the fog drenching her mind.

Her eyes finally opened, and she didn’t see the leering, jeering faces of strangers. She didn’t see the green gray walls of the Exodus’ I. Instead, it was just Maggie, in a bank, cops swarming the rest of the building.

“There you go, just breathe into my hand,” and her hand was pressed against her chest. Alex suddenly realized she was on the ground, pressed up against the wall, knees up and spread with her elbows pressing into them sharply. Her hands were fisted so hard in her hair it hurt, and her breathing was still coming in stuttered sobs. But she could breathe.

She could breathe.

Wet terrified eyes locked onto Maggie’s concerned ones, even as she continued to exaggerate her breathing for her benefit – giving her something to mimic, if she had the presence of mind. Her fingers ached around the stands of her own hair. 

“Al,” Maggie dropping from her crouch onto her knees so she could press between Alex’s legs. Creating artificial intimacy - blocking the outside world. “Hey, you’re okay,” Maggie’s other hand came up, fingers pressing under her jaw gently. “Just breathe babe, I got you. You’re safe.”

Alex knew she was right. She was on Earth, in a bank, on a Tuesday afternoon for Rao’s sake.

She was safe. She was safe. She was _safe_.

“Mags,” her voice was sandpaper. 

“Yeah, I got you, I’m here.” But Alex could still feel the rope tightening around her throat. 

* * *

Maggie refused to leave her side the entire way to the DEO – she’d definitely abandoned her own op, but no one was going to say a thing about it. Alex was just grateful Lucy was offline at the desert running drills, because Kara, Winn, Maggie and J’onn’s anxious energy was enough.

“Okay, the scans of your vitals are coming up normal,” Winn declared, dropping his equipment.

“No one else remembers what happened in there,” Maggie added, hands still running over her back. “Do you?”

Alex slowly inhaled, feeling her lungs expand uninhibited. Reminding herself she could breathe - she was _safe safe safe._

“I knew I was going to die,” she started, voice still rough, but steady. Kara’s crossed arms tightened. “I… I was helpless.”

“We need to find out who she is and how we track her,” her sister demanded to no one in particular.

“Well at the moment, Alex is our best clue,” J’onn took a step closer.

“Stop,” she didn’t know where the strength in her voice came from, but it worked. His stride froze, still feet from her. “I know what you want to do, but no.”

“Alex-“

“No, J’onn.”

Awkwardness settled over the room. Maggie’s hand only stuttered before continuing its soothing motion.

“Do you have another suggestion, or…?” Winn finally cut through.

“Get Dryl.” 

…

It took some wrangling, but the alien joined their little party, eyeing his Captain. “What happened?”

“Not sure, some kind of psychic attack? But my chip interfered. Can you pull anything?”

The biomechanic stepped forward, eyeing Kara until she moved out of the way. He placed his hand on the back of Alex’s neck, her head bowing automatically. The wiring in his wrist crawled into view and dug into the scar tissue at the base of her skull. Alex grunted, and her fingers digging into her thigh, _hard_. The line of her jaw spoke volumes of how painful this procedure was.

“There are traces of psionic interference – I understand these are only associated with metahumans,” he concluded, retracting his hand. Alex’s shoulders slumped in relief.

“Okay, well, I'll start combing through the metahuman database,” Winn offered, already on the move.

“In the meantime, I'll monitor potential targets for unusual activity,” and J’onn was out the door.

Kara stayed, stepping forward when Dryl retreated. “If we locate her, I'll take her down,” the superhero assured, hands on hips and all.

"Kar, it’s not safe,” Alex finally relaxed her hold on her leg, Maggie’s gentle strokes along her back drawing away some of the tension.

“I’m Supergirl! It’ll be fine,” she countered, already hopping for a fight.

“Actually, if the metahuman was able to breach my code, it likely is not safe. For any species.”

“What he said.”

“Pfffft, come on, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Kara,” Alex dropped off the bed, Maggie hovering behind. Ready in case she buckled. “You need to be careful. That… you don’t want to be subjected to that.” A pause, where Alex studied her sister’s confident eyes. “Dryl, give us the room.” Bowing his head, it was suddenly just the women. “Kara, that wasn’t just some chemical fear response, okay? She…” a shuddered exhale. “She makes you relive things.”

“Okay…?” Kara shared a look with Maggie, a chill settling over them.

“I… I was back on the ship okay? Right at the beginning. They tried to-“ Her jaw clamped, unable to continue.

“You haven’t talked about the beginning,” Kara ventured, hands inching to touch her obviously upset sister. Maggie’s fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt, pressing into the small of her back.

“No, I don’t,” Alex forced out of her closing throat. “They wanted retribution, they wanted… They tried to kill me Kar,” Maggie’s fingers froze. “The beat me and strung me up and the only reason I’m alive is because Lyron needed a bioengineer. They wanted me broken and dead and I was _convinced_ they would succeed. I was helpless to do anything about it.” 

Kara’s eyes were wet and angry, glancing at Maggie. “Why don’t you-“

“What? Talk about it?” Alex asked, hands still shaking. “Because, some of my crew was part of the mob that dragged me through the ship.”

Silence. Maggie’s hand slipped around to grasp her hip, finger’s digging in this side of uncomfortable. _“What?”_ Kara’s breathed, strangled.

Alex clenched her jaw against the tears – this was years ago. They were all different people – it was a different time. She’d forgiven them all. But being forced to relive those moments, that _helplessness_ … that was something she couldn’t forget.

“If you need to go after her, Kara, I understand,” Alex cut through, clenching both fists, but leaning back into Maggie’s arm. “But you need to be careful, okay? Because, for people like me and you, re-living your worst nightmares is not something you can take lightly.”

* * *

Kara went after her.

Honestly, Alex had forgotten what it was like to _listen_ to her sister get attacked from the other side of town, completely helpless. Listening to her breathing stutter and stop, the sounds of violence and destruction. It was… unbearable.

It made her stomach knot and her head pound. She genuinely lost sight of why she did this for a living – why she signed up for a front row seat to her sister’s pain.

Alex didn’t actually relax until they were all home, Ky at the counter with headphones on doing homework with Gertrude curled protectively around her feet. Meanwhile the sisters got comfortable on the couch. Kara had been quiet ever since the attack – drowning herself in a fluffy blanket, with her chin resting on her knees tucked to her chest.

Her asking if the conversation could wait until Lucy and Maggie showed up also spoke volumes about her state.

Alex considered it might have stung more – Kara asking to wait for her girlfriends. But it just… didn’t? It warmed her heart, just around the edges, that her girls had filled the gaps she left.

It also helped that the sight of them just letting themselves into the apartment and making themselves at home always made her calmer.

Maggie stopped to tap the counter as she walked past Ky, giving her a smile, before she approached the couch. Meanwhile, Lucy beelined – Alex was pressed against the arm of the chair, giving Kara some space. This gave Lucy _just_ enough room to sit in front of her, pressing her back against Alex’s chest and shoving her socked feet under Kara’s. She didn’t even really greet Alex, just made herself comfortable and wiggled until Alex wrapped an arm around her waist.

Maggie made her way over, smirking just a little at Lucy’s chutzpah, and crouched in front of the upset Kryptonain.

“You wanna talk about it or eat about it, LD?”

Kara involuntarily laughed, her cocoon unraveling just a nudge. Alex rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder and smiled – happy to watch how this unfolded. Happy to see how many people Kara now had to lean on.

“I shoulda listened to you Alex,” she mumbled, talking more to Maggie. “I… I shouldn’t have gone after her without a plan.”

Maggie let that sit, without comment. “Do you wanna talk about what you saw?” she asked her sister, making her voice as soft as she could.

There was a pause where the triad watched Kara fortify herself. Watched her inhale, big and slow. Watched her tighten her arms around her legs.

“I was… I saw my mother,” she exhaled a shaky breath, eye’s drafting. “I saw Krypton explode… I re-lived my last moments there,” Maggie watched Kara’s eyes empty, mind dragged back into her nightmare. Hand slipping under the blanket, she scratched at the pajama covered thigh. “And then being stuck, floating through space for so long, knowing I could never have my life back…” her voice choked off, her jaw clenching hard. “Psy put me back in that pod. Completely trapped and alone. It was... It was so quiet.” Her eyes closed, a tear slipping out. Lucy leaned forward and caught it, feeling Alex breath shudder behind her. “I felt completely cut off from everything and everyone I have ever known…”

She drifted in the moment, the room still. Even Ky, across the room and able to hear the spinning spiraling thoughts of two of the humans, went still. Breathed evenly as to not interrupt.

Kara released a finally trembling breath, roughly rubbing her face. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no Little Danvers,” Maggie notched herself up a little, so she could meet the Kryptonian’s eyes. “Everyone is here for you, okay? You don’t have to bottle this up.”

“All your sisters,” Alex added, squeezing the arm she had around Lucy.

Kara looked over at her, the very corner of her lip twitching at the naturally intimate position between two of the triad. She’d missed… seeing them together. They all just fit.

And then she remembered the other day. “Was it-” and then she winced, shaking her head.

“What Kar?”

A pause where Kara just chewed her lip. Then, “was it like that for you? So… real. Like you were there?”

Lucy felt rather than heard Alex’s chest shudder. Felt her arm flex and her breathing freeze. Maggie had told her what’d happened, with Alex’s say so, but this was different. Feeling the fear leaching into her girlfriend was different. No wonder Maggie had absolutely fallen apart that evening.

“Yes,” it came out stronger than Lucy would have guessed. In the corner of her eye she saw Ky tilt her head, just an inch. Just enough. Checking on her mom.

“We have to stop her.” Supergirl now.

“How?” Lucy asked, reaching down to overlay her hand on Alex’s, feeling her fingers flex in reaction. “No one can get close enough to her – even J’onn couldn’t create a shield.”

Silence. Maggie frowned, standing so she could lean more comfortably against the arm of the chair. Still in Kara’s orbit, just in case.

“Ah,” Lucy locked on Ky, her voice awkward – already wincing at the reveal she’d been listening in. “I have an idea?”

* * *

“I cannot believe we are using a fourteen-year-old’s strategy,” Lucy muttered after Kara (predictably) took off at the first sign of Psy.

Ve smirked, proud of their resident menace. “You ready Cap?”

Alex just nodded, ignoring the looks that everyone in the DEO _and_ Freyer were throwing. The agents seemed shocked that their Directors had sanctioned a mission which involved two random aliens. Lucy and Freyer just seemed anxious about Alex’s role in this plan.

Ve took a deep breath, unbothered by the eyes on her (even Winn’s manically excited ones). Raising her hands along her chest in time with her breathing, she held for a moment, and then threw her arms forwards, releasing a one-way portal.

Quirking her head, she grinned, she swept a hand dramatically. “Your chariot awaits.”

“Add ‘my Liege,’ I dare you,” but Alex didn’t wait for a reply. She glanced once at Lucy’s anxious eyes, and then Freyer, and jumped.

Portal jumping was less uncomfortable than transpo, but still decidedly unpleasant. It was useful to land directly in the action though – alien tech and abilities had their benefits.

The street was chaos – people screaming, a literal _wrecking ball_ swinging through it. Cop cars and _cops_ being flung in all directions. Absolute disaster. Worse yet, they landed just in time to watch Kara be smashed into another block.

“Help people here,” and she was off – trusting Freyer to improvise while she was gone (she’d been under the leadership of a Danvers’ for a while – she knew better than to expect things to go to plan).

Alex found Kara and felt her heart stutter. She was crumbled over on a church’s alley steps, fingers gripping the ledge with enough force to render the stone sand. Her eyes had that same distant, empty horror from the night before. Her breathing too shallow, her expression too broken.

 _“She’s dead.”_ Alex dropped to her knees hard enough to hurt but didn’t notice, bionic fingers fitting themselves around her sister's arm. Mechanics giving her the strength for Kara to feel the pressure – ground her. _“She’s dead…”_

“Kara, hey, it's me,” she kept her voice strong but not urgent – the panic was already rolling off her sister. “It's okay, you're okay.” A lie and yet.

“I killed you,” her voice broke, tears tracking down her face, eyes locked elsewhere.

“What? No-“

“It’s you in the pod, not me.”

Alex’s breathing stuttered. She leaned in closer, moving her hand to her sisters face and tugging until she was facing her. “Kara, I’m here. I’m okay.”

“I killed you.”

“No-“

“I killed you - it was me,” her voice dissolved. “I thought you were dead, you were _dead_. I knew you were dead!” Her voice was gravel, louder now. More broken.

“Kara, no, I’m here,” she pressed their foreheads together, but Kara’s eyes were unseeing.

“I couldn’t stop it – I didn’t stop it! And you were gone – you died, _I killed you.”_

Alex felt her throat closing over – emotion caught in her chest. Her forehead pinched against the onslaught. Pain radiated from everywhere at the agony her sister was in. The guilt she’d carried around. 

_“I killed you. I killed you!”_ “Kara, I’m right-“ “ _I killed you, I knew it-“_

“Kara, no! Okay, I’m here. Hey-” She brought her other hand up, clutching her sisters face with enough force that her eyes finally focused. She softened her voice. Just. “I’m right here, I survived. I’m _alive_.”

Kara’s face remained splintered, but she was listening. Alex found old words coming back to her. “I am alive _because of you_. And Lucy, and Maggie and Winn and J’onn. I survived _because of you_ , because I promised I’d come home. I came home Kara, I’m here.”

She squeezed her own eyes closed, tears escaping, forehead pinching even as she kept it pressed against Kara’s. “I’m here.”

“You’re here?”

“Yeah,” Alex set back just enough so they could look each other in the eye.

A pause. Something like fire entered Kara’s eyes.

“Alex.”

She managed a smile back, just enough to add conviction to her next sentence. “Let’s go get her.”

[…]

Alex arrived just in time to watch Freyer step up behind Supergirl, eyes closed. She looked the picture of calm, hands in front of her, fingertips touching. Unbothered. 

“What did you see? I wonder,” Psy’s stupid smug voice made Alex’s blood boil. “What brought the Girl of Steel to her knees?”

She released a wave strong enough that it radiated around her completely. Everyone was already down, cops and security guards and civilians, crumbled like paper. Alex’s chip screamed as she stumbled, catching herself on a car hood. 

Kara didn’t budge, Freyer right behind her. “A lie.”

“Fear is not a lie,” another wave. The world tilted – the rattling of cages and the screams of the dying echoed in her ears. “Fear cripples. Annihilates spirits! It is the only weapon that matters.”

Another wave. Alex slid to the ground, eyes still fixed on her sister and friend withstanding the force of the blows. But the shadows of helplessness clung to her mind, dragging into the damp, rotting chill that was the Pit.

“Fear made me stronger than you,” a final wave, more desperate. Alex fought to retain focus – she could feel Freyer tapping into her consciousness, could see Kara feeding on Alex’s memories, their memories. The alien continued to siphon competing emotions from the elder Danvers; overwhelming fear with safety, the safety of Kara's home on earth. It was what she held on to – the rope tethering her to a reality not steeped in terror.

“Why aren't you scared anymore?” Something like _fear_ steeped Psy’s tone.

“I've got an empath,” and Kara Danvers fucking _headbutted_ the metahuman.

[…]

Alex was only shaking around the edges by the time clean-up arrived. 

She’d been busy helping those injured, so busy that she hadn’t been checked out herself. Which Maggie’s arrival put an immediate stop to.

“Ambulance, now.” She had that whole hands on hips, double raised eyebrow thing going on. Which, in any other context, would have been hot.

“Mags-“

“Not a discussion Danvers,” and she started to nudge and push until she was corralled into the oversight of a medic. The Captain chose to ignore Freyer’s pleased, indulgent look.

“Come here doc, let’s have a look at ya,” he pulled out a light and started his run down.

“Alex?” she blinked around him, finding a pair of increasingly familiar faces.

“Ruby? Sam?”

“What are you doing here?”

Alex shook her head, shrugging away from the exasperated paramedic for a moment. The mother and daughter were wrapped in shock blankets but looked alright. No obvious bleeding.

“I… I’m FBI?” _Good god_ she needed to get back into the habit of casual lying. “We were part of the op to get Psy. What are you two doing here?”

 _Oooo,_ the guilty look in Ruby’s eyes spoke volumes, not to mention how she shrank into her mom’s side. But Sam just pressed a hand to the side of her head, drawing her in closer with a half-smile. “Just got caught in the crossfire.”

“You both okay?”

“She’s just a little shaken up.”

Alex eyed the pair for a moment before nodding. “You know your kid is helping mine pass History?”

“Really?” Sam leaned back so she could see Ruby’s nod.

“Yeah,” Ruby perked up. “But she barely needs it. She’s like, so cool and _so_ smart. She corrected Mr. Lenon _twice_ in biology!” Alex had to stifle a snort, but she found herself smirking anyway. “And she’s nice, ya know?”

“Nice?” Alex squinted playfully. 

Ruby lost some steam, but she pushed on. “Yeah – Stephanie Harrison was being a- was being rude and calling me a liar so Ky like, stepped in when I got upset.” _That_ sounded a lot more like her kid. “She’s like… super calm when people are angry – it’s cool. And she helped me.” Ruby’s shrug did nothing to dilute how Alex’s heart swelled. She _loved_ Ky, with all her heart, so she also _worried_ about Ky, with all her heart. Ky, who spent four of her developmental years under near constant threat with almost no peers. So, hearing this… it mattered.

“Well, I’m glad,” Alex smiled, sharing a look with the other mom. “Thanks for lookin’ out for her, yeah?” Alex offered her fist and grinned at the shared bump. She winked at Sam as she backed away, the paramedic now shifting impatiently. “Alright, I’ll see you guys around. Take it easy, yeah?”

After ten minutes of prodding, the medic determined that she was (physically) fine. Released from his preview, Maggie finished up her uni debrief quickly and approached with a soft smile, concern hedging her expression. “Didn't know you had such a way with kids, Danvers.”

Which was true. Alex was absolutely awesome with Ky, Maggie’d never seen her girlfriend so happy or loving or _present_ then when she was with her daughter. But other people’s children? That was a surprise.

Alex, even before the Exodus, was tough and angry and full of… complication. She’d kinda just assumed it was _her kid_ she excelled with. Felt comfortable with.

“Oh, well, secret talent,” a smile. Shaky in the edges, but enough that Maggie relaxed a notch. “Or actually,” her eyebrows wrinkled. “Less secret now, I guess? Damn, losing my edge.”

“Not even a little bit, Danvers,” both dimples popped when she smiled back, and Alex fought a swoon. That would _not_ help her case. 

“Captain,” fortunately, her therapist interrupting killed the moment. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Sure,” but Maggie snagged the edge of her jacket before she could turn away.

“We still on for tonight?”

“Yeah,” she answered too quickly with a nod. “Of course.”

Maggie squinted her eyes at the Agent, but finally relented with a smile. This was not the time or place to try and get someone as stubborn as Alex to open up. Instead, she tugged her into a quick kiss and turned to wrap up the scene.

“I’m sorry to pull you away,” Freyer offered, watching the Detective go with soft eyes.

“No worries,” she carded a hand through her hair. “What’s up?”

“I was just wondering about the women and child you were speaking to,” at Alex’s nod, she continued. “How you knew them?”

“Oh, I, ah, met them through Lena Luthor? Sam is her CEO – and Ky goes to school with Ruby.” Freyer nodded carefully, eyes pulled back to the bank of ambulances. Alex stepped closer to her friend. “Why?”

“I’ve met them before,” she replied slowly, eyes set on the pair. “At the waterfront.”

“Okay…?”

“There is something you should probably know.”

* * *

Alex genuinely considered calling off their date.

She was still shaky. Jumpy. Even hours after her encounter with Psy. Her skin felt too tight, her blood too itchy. Her mind was whirling, slightly disconnected from her. Slightly out of her control. Spinning around and away and making her feel untethered.

But Lucy and Maggie had planned the evening. They’d insisted they eat at the apartment, sensing that Alex wasn’t thrilled about large busy spaces anymore. Chinese food was ordered, fireplace lit. Ky was chilling with Kara, Winn and James in a mini game night. She didn’t want to bail. She _wanted_ to see them.

But her left hand still shook when she reached up to knock.

“Danvers, hey,” Maggie’s eyes were soft. Softer than normal. Stepping in, Alex noticed the distinct lack of their third. “Lane’s running a little late,” she took Alex’s jacket for her, leaving the hoodie underneath intact, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable in the lounge.

She refused to fidget.

She sat on the couch, walking through some of her mindfulness steps. Letting her weight sink into the sofa. Pressing her hands against the soft fabric. Listing to the sounds of Maggie opening the fridge. Feeling the heat of the fireplace pressing against her exposed skin. Breath in. And out.

“Here ya go Danvers,” Alex blinked up, surprised by the offering of sparkling water. Maggie must have read the surprise on her face, because she quirked an eyebrow and wiggled the bottle. “I detect, remember?”

“Thanks,” she breathed back, taking the offered bottle. Feeling the cold seep into her good hand. Breathed again. “I’m sorry I didn’t…” she shook the bottle, unsure how to finish.

Maggie sat on the couch, leaning against the arm so she was facing Alex’s profile. “We meant what we said last time. At your own time, only when you’re ready.”

Turning her head a notch, Alex eye’d the other woman through the corner of her eye. “I don’t know how long it will take for me to be able to tell you guys everything.”

“We have all the time in the world.”

A long pause – Alex fortifying herself. “We should talk about what happened,” Alex flexed her hand around the bottle, focusing on the cold seeping into her skin. “With Psy. When Lucy gets here. And…” she looked away again, the fire throwing shadows over her face.

Maggie waited – letting the silence settle. Letting Alex get there on her own.

“Maybe you can ask about something else.”

She tilted her head, watching the way the muscles in her jaw worked.

“You mean another injury?”

A pause, a breath then a quiet “yeah.”

“Alright,” Maggie edged forward, reaching up to catch Alex’s chin, still turned away. She didn’t tug, but the touch seemed to pull her around. “We’ll take it one step at a time, okay?” Something relaxed in her shoulders, nodding. “Come here.”

Maggie literally opened her arm, leaning back against the arm. The move tugged at a memory – she’d done this very thing with Maggie four years ago. Smiling, feeling warmth seep back into her skin, Alex acquiesced.

She shuffled up a couple inches until she could lay between Maggie’s legs, head resting on her chest, eyes looking into the fire. The steady sound of her girlfriend’s heart soothed out the lines of panic in her chest. It had been years since she’d been able to just… be vulnerable around someone. Be looked after. It was… a relief.

They must have laid like that for a while, Maggie’s hands soothing along her back, Alex taking measured breaths. Existing in each other’s space. Alex only pulled away when the lock scrapped the door, and Lucy’s pushed her way in. She was laden with takeout and exhaustion, but the sight of her girls pressed into each other on the couch soothed her.

Maggie and Alex were unwilling to break the silence they’d established, and Lucy seemed content to just offer a smile in greeting. She quickly navigated her way into the kitchen, placing the food on the counter, before returning to the living room.

Kneeling down next to the couple, she brushed some hair out of Alex’s face. “How’r you doing?” She asked in her softest voice.

Alex blinked slow. “Kara told you huh?”

Lucy hummed back, running a thumb under Alex’s good eye. “Can’t keep a secret to save her life.”

“Good thing neither of her jobs require discretion,” Maggie muttered, eyes still closed.

Alex chuckled, sitting up. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to loosen the grasp of sleep on her consciousness. “How was your paperwork?”

Lucy shrugged, standing. “Uneventful. Are you two hungry now, or do you want me to throw everything in the oven?”

Everyone heard the real question: _Do you want to talk first or second?_

“Can we eat?” Alex didn’t know that she would be able to engage just yet – it all still felt too close to the surface. That if she tried to open up, everything would come tumbling out. 

“Course,” she held out a hand to Alex. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“Sure.”

The kitchen hadn’t been changed much from her memory. Maybe more on the occupied side – Maggie had only just started to move in and actually _use_ the kitchen when she left. But now there were pans drying on the surface of the stove, a knife rack screwed into the wall, a tea towel thrown over the bench. But the plates were where she remembered– which she grabbed, happy to let Lucy struggle with the glasses above the oven.

And then everything clattered to a halt.

It was like a gunshot going off in her head. One minute she is standing in her old apartment, feeling the heat of Lucy passing behind her. Soft non-descript music Maggie was setting up filtering through the space, making everything warm and gentle.

The next, her mind was imploding – reality folding in on itself. She felt the world tilt, just like it had with Psy. But instead of slow, incremental dragging, she was shoved directly into the nightmare.

Lucy’s gentle warmth was replaced by the ships metal floor. The sounds were no longer instrumental but groaning metal. Crunching bones. Her own screams. The weight of the Exodus engine on her arm was unrelenting – furious and crushing and absolute agony.

The pain was so singular, so shocking, her mind only gradually started to process other information – terrifying information. The slowly pooling blood. It creeped out from under the engine. Inching towards her prone form, collecting around where her shoulder met the ground. Thick and dark. So much of it. Her mind spun out – fear blanketing her.

She was going to die, alone, trapped under her own engine.

_“Alex, you’re okay-“_

Every time the ship jolted fresh agony screamed down her limb. White hot, ripping through her. She didn’t even know what was hurt – the pain was so overwhelming she couldn’t identify what was the most in need of attention. Everything from her shoulder down just _screamed._ As did she.

_“Sawyer!”_

The ship jolted again, and it took her seconds to realize the animal sound echoing in the room was her. She instinctively reached out with her free arm, stabilizing her body against the engine best she could. But it was useless. She was trapped. The movements, even her own, sent fresh waves of hell.

The blood reached her chest, soaking into the fabric of her shirt. 

Helplessness was syrup in her lungs. Thick, unrelenting. She was choking on it.

_“Alex, hey, you’re safe-“_

When the cold started to seep into her, Alex’s medical brain kicked in. She was going into shock. She was running out of time. Even as the pain continued. Even as it spread through her body like a tsunami – white hot and deadly.

_“Danvers… Danvers - breathe!”_

Panic seized her chest now. The pain was there (it was never going away) but raw terror swept through her. Whatever breathing she was achieving was being interrupted. Her lungs were full of fluid, her body was protesting consciousness. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

The blood spread further – she could see it running to the doorway. There was too much blood. 

_“Breathe!”_

Alex obeyed.

Just like at the bank, the sharp inhale of actual air cleared her lungs. Cleared her mind.

Being thrust back into the reality of her kitchen was so abrupt that she felt herself lurching away. She curled sideways, pressing her bad shoulder against the cabinets, forcing oxygen into herself (too fast). Forcing the thoughts away (too slow). Forcing the phantom pain away (and failing).

There were hands in her hair – holding it back. Away from her face. Others were pressing against her good arm, the one she wasn’t instinctively hiding, pressing away from view. From danger. Even as it continued to scream at her.

Her breathing was still wrong. Too fast. To stuttered. Too loud. So loud she couldn’t hear anything but the vaguest murmur of whatever was being said to her.

The sudden weight of her prosthetic sent a fresh wave of panic through her – but she couldn’t open her eyes. Couldn’t bare the sight of her own blood draining from her body onto the kitchen tile.

“Alex, baby, hey,” Maggie. But her body wasn’t hers. She was still trapped - locked in a prison of her own creation. Feeling her life slip through her fingers.

“ _Mags_ -“ there was a pause, and then Alex felt herself being moved.

The hands in her hair left and wrapped around her waist. Strong, sturdy forearms tucked themselves around her ribs and pulled. The heat of Maggie’s chest against her back, knee’s on either side, other hand coming around to press against her chest – grounded her. The detective just started to talk – murmuring nonsense into the skin behind her hair.

Alex’s breathing finally caught – trapped in her throat – and then shuddered out into a gasping sob. And another. Until she was barely breathing, but at least she there was some kind of _relief._

“There you go,” Maggie breathed, pressing her forehead against the short hair behind Alex’s ear. “That’s better. There you go.”

It took Alex minutes to realize that Lucy was still there – opening her eyes was an exercise in terror – but Lucy was there. Not touching but kneeling on the ground in front of her hunched form. She was still sitting on the floor, bad shoulder pressed against the counter. Maggie behind her and Lucy in front. The realization that they were bracketing her in – keeping all the sides safe – loosened some of the panic in her chest.

“You’re safe Alex,” Lucy, reaching out and touching her cheek. Just enough that she could look up. That it was safe to look up. “We got you, okay? Nothing’s gonna happen to you here.”

Maggie armed flexed around her; the hand pressed to her heart not letting up.

It took minutes for her heart to slow. For her lungs to catch their breath. But eventually she felt herself relaxing into Maggie – leaning back just enough that she felt Maggie soften. Lucy’s almost smile made her muscles unclench.

Safe.

Safe. Safe. _Safe._

“I’m sorry,” she pressed out, jaw still stiff and uncooperative.

“No, hey,” Lucy inched forward, pressing her hand to the dry cheek. “You’re okay – just breathe for a minute.”

Orders. Instruction. That she could do. It… it had been a hot minute since someone gave them to her. It was… nice. Safe. Secure. Especially out of Lucy’s mouth.

Eventually she felt her body soften – she felt more centered. Maggie heat and Lucy’s eyes tethering her to this reality – not the one where she was slowly bleeding to death.

She opened her mouth, but Lucy cut her off. “If you’re about to apologize, there will be consequences.”

It startled a half laugh out of Alex – enough that she found herself withholding the apology. Even though it sat in the back of her throat.

“Okay,” her voice was gravel.

“What do you need?”

Alex swallowed, closing her eyes as she assessed her situation. Her stump was hurting – nerves firing up her arm and into her shoulder. 

Alex swallowed. “My arm-“ tears, hot and burning, immediately threatened in her natural eye.

Maggie rested her chin on her shoulder, watching Lucy’s eyes – how they were soft and gentle, yet fury lurked in her posture.

“Hey, you’re okay.”

“Take your time, Danvers.”

Alex shuddered out a breath, straightening just a little to look down.

She didn’t know why it surprised her but seeing the bionic hand still skin toned caught her breath. She clenched her jaw hard enough that Maggie could feel it against her cheek – she tightened her grip around the captain’s waist, pressing a kiss to her hoodie covered shoulder.

“You can ask me.” The familiar words were whispered into the space between Lucy and her. It was quiet and filled with absolute terror, even after her breathing had returned to normal.

“Alex, you don’t have to-“

“Please,” she closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. “I just… if you want, you can ask.”

Silence, where Maggie blinked away the tears threatening in her eyes and Lucy just stared. Under her arm, the detective could feel Alex getting tense again – panicking again – spiraling again.

“Hey, no,” Maggie murmured, tightening her hold. “We want to know, but only if you’re ready, okay?”

“And it doesn’t change _anything_ ,” it seemed to be their mantra at the moment, but Lucy didn’t care. She’d repeat it until it got through the other woman’s thick skull.

“Can we…” she jerked her chin towards the living room.

“Course,” Lucy stood first, reaching down a hand to help Alex up. She didn’t miss how her eyes lingered on the cast-iron pan on the ground – the clanging sound that set this off.

Lucy tangled their fingers but didn’t take her to the couch. Instead, she gently led them up the stairs onto the bed, guiding the almost catatonic woman up after her. Lucy waited for Alex to reach her before pressing on her hips, just enough that Alex automatically backed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the center.

Maggie joined them with a water bottle, which she placed next to Alex on the bed. Alex, who just stared at her worrying hands.

The detective shared a look with Lucy, who had sat across from the center of attention, before sitting to Alex’s left – the arm at issue. She put one foot flat on the bed, letting her knee rest against the center of Alex’s back. They’d noticed that she liked artificial boundaries – that large unconfined space made her uncomfortable when upset. Now.

 _After_.

“You can ask.”

It was quiet but laced with the edges of conviction. Enough that Lucy shared only a quick glance with Maggie before placing a hand on Alex’s knee and, finally, gently, asked; “What happened to your arm, Al?”

“It was amputated.”

Maggie sucked in a sharp breath, and Lucy froze. Neither particularly ideal reactions, but not optional. They’d known something was up with Alex’s arm – they _were_ a detective and a lawyer – but they’d never imagined…

Then Alex was pressing on – the ball was rolling, may as well push it along as fast as possible. But she didn’t lift her eyes from her twisting hands. “It was a mechanical accident. Got it trapped under the engine during a flying maneuver. My hand was… pulverized, forearm punctured. No one could get to me for over an hour – I’m lucky to be alive. The damage was too bad to save the entire thing. I…” a forced breath, Alex’s eyes sliding closed. “I’ve had a prosthetic for a little over two years.”

There was a pause. A still, empty moment. Where Lucy stared at her trembling partner, cataloguing the fear lining her expression. Where Maggie forced down the lump in her throat, pressing her forehead against the side of Alex’s bad shoulder. Both fighting images of Alex so hurt.

The burning behind Alex’s eyes started to expand, spreading down her nose and making her eye water. Blinking away the tears, she roughly wiped at her cheek (careful, not to displace Maggie pressed against her). When she looked up, it was to Lucy’s right, away from whatever expression she couldn’t face.

“Can someone say something?” Because the silence was suffocating. Oppressive. Making her chest feel heavy and dense and filled with hardening cement. “Cause, like, I’m kinda freaking out. You guys can, you know, take any time you need to process, or whatever, but like… can you say something? Anything? Just please, I… I’m _sorry_ I didn’t-“

“Hey, no,” Lucy’s voice was gruff, caught on the edge of emotion. She shook her head, clearing her throat before going again. “Don’t apologize. Whatever you’re about to apologize for, don’t.”

She worked her jaw, eyes fixed anywhere but Lucy’s. “I should have told you sooner.”

Maggie shifted so she could study the side of her face. “Babe, you don’t owe us your story – you can tell us whatever you want, whenever you’re ready. Or not tell us.”

“I-“ she pressed her bad thumb into the palm of her good hand, rubbing hard as she gathered her thoughts. “I want you to know what you’re getting into.”

“Danvers, your injuries don’t change anything.”

“Yes, they do,” she bit back and immediately winced at her own tone. “Sor-“ a pause, then a huff, which had both her partner’s lips twitching despite themselves. “It _does_ change things. I’m… damaged. In a lot of ways.”

That sucked the levity out of their expressions. It was Lucy who took a large, measured breath, before reaching over. Trapping Alex’s chin with her fingertips, she pulled the women’s eyes around to her. One wet, both pained. _Fear_. Lucy’s heart and gut clenched. But her tone was clear and sure – instilling every ounce of conviction she had. “Alex Danvers, you are _not_ damaged.”

But Alex looked away, even with her chin trapped. Jaw working against tears.

“You’re beautiful,” Maggie interrupted, Lucy’s eyes this side of unyielding, ready to argue her point. “And no injury or scar or _hurt_ changes that, yeah?”

“You don’t _know_ that.”

“Yes, we do,” Lucy responded firmly, thumb swiping along the tense cheek.

When Alex met her eyes, there was fire behind them. A certain kind of challenge. “I’m _broken_. That changes things.”

“Then let us prove it,” the lawyer responded, eyes narrowing just a touch. Maggie felt her chest constrict at the conversation – feeling her partners get under each other’s skin. Lucy deliberately, Alex inevitably.

And Lucy _was_ doing it deliberately – pushing Alex into revealing her insecurity. Giving her the opportunity to expose herself, without agonizing and aching and second-guessing her decision. Which is why a degree of satisfaction followed the Captain’s narrowed eyes, the jutting of her jaw.

“ _Fine_ ,” and she roughly shrugged off her hoodie, leaving her in just a tank top.

And her arm _dissolved_.

Or, that’s what it looked like – the skin melting away to reveal a… prosthetic. Though nothing like what either’d seen on vets and ex-personnel.

Nothing like they’d seen on _Earth._

But they’d learnt from previous revelations. From their previous reactions.

So, Lucy made sure to keep her eyes soft and set on Alex’s face. Maggie made sure not to remove her fingers from the small of her back, to continue the slow strokes over the fabric of her shirt.

Internally though… Internally, their hearts fractured – emotion gathered like a storm in their chests. Something like fire in their bloodstreams.

Maggie took quiet measured breaths, eyes tracking the patchwork of skin and tech, the silver and black of her arm. Noting where it joined above her elbow, how it wasn’t built into her, but slipped over, just barely. Just enough that no one would notice anything amiss when it was camouflaged. But something _was_ amiss – she’d lost what looked like most of her arm – and what remained was only partially human. The silver-blue patches of plates and incased wiring sealed against her flesh looked advanced and alien.

But what Maggie found her eyes tracing was her shoulder, where a stripe of tech dipped over her collarbone, revealing a rod and some meshwork. But in between that, the strap of her tank, and further patches, was the spluttering of freckles that she remembered so intimately. Remember the first morning they woke up together, sun streaming through the too large windows, soaking her very soft, very pliant girlfriend in warmth. How’d she’d leaned over, pressing her lips against the constellations of beauty marks, smiling into the skin when Alex squirmed under the affection.

From her sideways position, Maggie couldn’t reach the apex of her shoulder where the freckles were thickest. But she could still press a kiss to the curve, right on the boarder of tech and skin. 

Alex released a shaky breath at the affection, shoulders losing a touch of tension.

“Alex,” Lucy’s voice had both turning their attention to serious eyes, though Maggie kept the corner of her cheek pressed against the offending skin. “I don’t care how many times we have to say it, but please try to hear this,” she shifted forward, tilting her head forward a notch, making sure Alex was paying attention. Could read the sincerity in her eyes. “Nothing that happened to you changes the way we feel. No scar or hurt or pain is going to scare us off. This,” and oh so carefully, she tangled her fingers with _both_ of Alex’s hands, watching for a flicker of discomfort that never came. “You, are beautiful. And remarkable. And so, so strong.”

“You can stop waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Maggie murmured, lifting her head to rest her chin on her shoulder. “We’re all in – ride or die. Always.”

Silence settled over them. Lucy’s eyes still locked with Alex’s, fingers tangled together, thumb stroking over soft skin and hard metal. Maggie, tracking the side of Alex’s face, and the seriousness of Lucy’s, just breathing through the hurt and love and _emotion_ tangled up in her chest.

“I-“ Alex shook her head hard, squeezing her eyes shut, jaw working hard. “I, ah.” A shuddered breath than, her head tilting up to blink hard at the ceiling. “Sorry, I just...”

Around Lucy’s fingers, Alex’s false hand flexed, hard metal pressing against her palm before relaxing again.

“I’ve been dreading this for a while, I guess,” she finally dropped her gaze from the far wall, looking down at her own prosthetic. “Feels almost anti-climactic.”

Maggie chuckled into her shoulder, pressing her lips against it again. Lucy just smiled, squeezing both hands gently.

“Do you,” Alex started, still looking away. “I mean – you can ask. If you have any questions.”

“We don’t have to do that now,” Lucy murmured.

“No, it’s okay,” a long exhale, the Captain finally looking up. “Really – if you have questions, shoot.”

A pause, where Lucy looked at Maggie, where they shared a look, a conversation, and decided where to go.

“Are you in pain?” Because that was what was itching under Maggie’s skin – making her twitch with concern.

“Sometimes,” a shrug. Only Alex Danvers could _shrug_ about _amputation pain_. “I had phantom pain for a while, but nowadays its mostly just the neuromas that gives me trouble.”

Lucy tilted her head, the word ringing a bell from the VA hospital. “Neuromas?”

She cleared her throat, this side of uncomfortable again. “Pinched nerve in the stump. It comes and goes, ‘specially if I overuse the bionic.”

“So, this does come off?”

A pause, this one more loaded. This one made Maggie’s chest throb, Lucy’s gut clench. When Alex finally answered, it was careful, cautious. “Yes.”

They both knew better than to push that line of questioning to its obvious conclusion.

“You have feeling, yeah?” Lucy asked, thumb sweeping over the hard back of her hand once more. Noting how it was unrelenting, but _warm_.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, nodding her head as she tugged her hand out of Lucy’s. She held it between them, giving Maggie her first real view of the complex machinery. It was… something from the future. Something from a science fiction novel. Intricate, detailed, mechanical. She wiggled the fingers with the kind of fluidity that belonged to natural hands. “It’s different though,” she shifted, pulling away slightly so that she was angled towards them both, Maggie dropped her knee so that she could sit cross-legged, the sudden absence of Alex’s warmth against her compelling her to reach over to Lucy’s thigh.

Slowly, with an abundance of caution, just _waiting_ for some signal that it was unwanted, Alex reached over to the detective. The silver and black fingers touching to the corner of her chin – involuntarily Maggie smiled, both dimples popping despite the obvious trepidation in her partners eyes. Reactively, Alex’s expression softened.

“More like pressure, less heat, I guess,” she tilted her head, analyzing the difference between the warmth of Lucy’s hand in her real one, and the compression of her fingers on Maggie’s cheek, thumb stroking with exaggerated gentleness. “I can’t sense subtle temperatures, really. But yeah, still sensitive to touch. The whole thing is – part of Dryl’s tech.”

“You mean this?” Maggie gestured to her upper arm.

“Yeah,” she gave a half smile, biting her lip as she dropped her hand – a hand that Maggie immediately caught, refusing to give up the connection. “Its… to make it work, Dryl – he’s from this highly technologically advanced super race – he spliced his DNA into mine. So, its advanced _bio_ tech, not just a bionic. Which is why I have feeling, and complex movement. And why it’s a _lot_ stronger than it should be. It was necessary if I wanted to keep practicing medicine. And be an Agent, when I got back.”

A moment of silence.

A moment for the pair to absorb this information. For Alex to sit in the freedom of this story being out. No longer pressing on her chest like a lead weight – though there was still plenty to come. The burns on her thigh, the loops on her wrist, the scar on her neck, the marks on her other collar bone, the brand on her-

Whatever tension Maggie and Lucy’s acceptance had drained from Alex’s shoulders snapped back into place. Her back went rigid, fingers and hands tense. Jaw tense – ticking visibly in her cheek. It took all her training not to cringe away, try to hide her ‘good’ arm from view. View which Lucy had definitely already been able to see from the moment she took her hoodie off.

A sleeveless shirt – What was she _thinking_?

“Whoa, hey Danvers,” Maggie squeezed the bionic hand in hers, trying to decipher the new anxiety. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, no, I…” her good arm rolled unconsciously, the urge to hide her scar almost unbearable.

“Hey, hey, Alex,” Lucy, who was still sitting on her knees, leaned forward. Catching the side of her face with her hand, she pressed the tips of her fingers into the soft hair by her ear. “Stop – it’s okay. I know – but you don’t have to talk about it. Just breathe, okay?”

Maggie had no clue what they were referring to, but let Lucy take the lead. Let them lock eyes, let whatever she saw in the Director’s soften her terror. Let her shoulder relax – not quite to where it had been, but closer. Enough that the hand in hers stopped trembling.

“One thing at a time, okay? You can tell us whenever you’re ready, not before.”

A shaking breath, where Alex’s eye flicked to Maggie’s and back. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

And it wouldn’t be until they’d started to decompress that Maggie realized what they were referring to.

She wouldn’t notice because she’d been focused on letting Alex set the pace – on letting her choose to leave her bionic arm exposed – on the warmth that swelled in her chest at the show of trust. Something that so clearly made her nervous left in view, because Alex believed in them, in their affection and love and words. She hadn’t even put her hoodie back on – even though her hand periodically clenched at the vulnerability.

But it was when they finally sat at the table – when Lucy had offered to get dinner set up while they settled – when Maggie took the head seat – that she noticed.

Because Alex was sitting to her left, thus her right, ‘good’ arm was closest to her. Which exposed something both gut wrenching and familiar.

Familiar, because she’d seen the same symbol tattooed on several Exodus crew. The first character contained a small dot towards the top, followed by an upside-down L. The second, a sideways, squat F, two dots beneath, one sitting on top of the tail end. Kara’s perplexed words echoed in her head; _“Why do you have the Kryptonian symbol for ‘alien’ tattooed on your shoulder?”_

Gut wrenching because this was no tattoo. The mark was not the same black ink that Drew wore, or the gold she’d seen on the edges of Lincoln’s arm. No. The lines of this mark were thick and raised and waxy and still an angry red.

She forced her burning eyes away before Alex could notice – because there was no version of her in any universe that could hide the liquid fury that surged through her veins.

Alex had been branded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today (technically, as of 41 minutes ago) it is my birthday, so I'm taking a small break from writing - I get insanely upset and stressed this time of year cause of fun family drama so my wife's keepin' me busy. Thus, there might be a delay. Ideally, I will be back within the next week! 
> 
> But, seriously, hope that arm reveal was worth the wait?


	9. Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya folks! Just wanted to thank everyone for the birthday wishes and patience! My wife is the most fantastic person on Earth and made the day great and all your comments certainly helped. 
> 
> And yes, I am aware that this is still being posted before I planned to post, but I physically cannot sit on content. We know this. Might be a slight wait for the next chapter, probably 10 days? But who knows? Certainly not me.

Coffee. Actual coffee. Black and bitter and warm and one of the handful of things Alex had craved for four straight years. Not as much as she missed the women sitting across from her, devouring her fifth sticky bun, but still.

“You should eat something.”

“Kar, swallow, then talk,” she laughed, catching a waitress’s eye. She wiggled her coffee cup in a silent request with a smile. “And I already ate.”

Her sisters face twisted, nose scrunching and lips pulling. “Gross.”

 _That_ startled a surprised laugh out of her. “You’ve spent way too much time with Lucy, that is absolutely not what I meant. We haven’t even slept together since I got back.”

“Wait, really?” Her head tilted, actually placing down her utensils. So, this _was_ serious. “But they’ve been over at your place a bunch for a while now?”

Alex shrugged, trying to quell the emotion that swirled in her gut – trepidation and anxiety, with some insecurity thrown in, just for fun. She didn’t even have a good reason. It wasn’t that she _didn’t want to_. That was the furthest fucking thing from it – it was closing in on five years since she’d last had sex. On a perfectly ordinary Thursday morning, quick and rushed but with just enough laughter, and a toe-curling orgasm each. It was worth all three of them stumbling into work late. And that was one of several memories that kept her company on the rare evening Ky was absent from their quarters.

So, no. It certainly wasn’t a lack of _desire_ holding her back. Have you _seen_ her girlfriends?

“Alex?”

Clearing her throat, she looked up at her sister with an awkward, shrug. “I don’t know – we just… haven’t.”

“Do you want me to talk-“

“Ah, haha, no,” she raised a hand in front of her. “Super happy you’re close with my girlfriends Kar, don’t get me wrong. But how ‘bout we keep my sex life out of the discussion?”

“Yeah, alright,” but she didn’t pick up her knife and fork, blue eyes setting on with an old intensity. “Do you wanna talk about it? Just between us, I promise.”

“I…” her jaw ticked as she hunted for the words. “I don’t really know? Probably a combination of having a teenager around, limited time with all three of us, and the ever-present threat of an impending alien invasion or murder?”

But Kara’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, analyzing her sister. “So, it has nothing to do with you being scared?”

“Scared?” Her head jerked up; forehead pinched. “About what?”

“I don’t know,” but the head tilt spoke volumes. “You’ve been gone a long time – hurt a lot.”

“You mean I’m scared of them seeing my scars.”

“Are you?” The challenging eyebrow arch had Alex wrinkling her nose, rotating her empty glass.

“Maybe,” definitely. “They haven’t even seen me without the prosthetic,” she shrugged her shoulder, as if Kara was unsure what false limb she was referring to. “And… I have a lot more scar tissue than you can see when I’m dressed.”

“Alex,” Kara’s hand caught her wrist, waiting until dark eyes met hers. “You know they won’t care, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Definitely,” her lips quirked with certainty. “They love you stupid amounts – they wouldn’t care if you grew a second head. Or, like, I don’t know. Turned blue or something.”

“If I turned _blue?”_ Which was the exact moment the waiter appeared with her third cup of coffee of the day, shooting her a confused look. Alex tried for a reassuring smile, but it wasn’t altogether successful – at least he brought it in a takeaway cup. She threw down some bills and stood. “Let’s walk and talk – I have work in twenty.”

“You’re not getting away from this conversation that easily!” Kara called, trotting to catch her retreating sister. “Come on Alex, have you at least talked to them about this?”

“When did you become so sex positive?” She held the door open for the Kryptonian. “Last time you had a boyfriend and I mentioned sex, you disappeared into your comforter.”

But Kara just shrugged, skipping to fall into step with her sister. “Maggie and Lucy,” was her explanation. “Anyway – _have_ you talked to them?”

Begrudgingly, she sighed. “No – not since that first night. We agreed to take it slow – one step at a time.”

“Which, for the record, I still think is dumb. But it’s been _months_. Surely this is slow enough – how long did it take when you first got together?”

Alex was absolutely not telling her sister that it took exactly two dates for them as a triad – and the second one was cut very, very short. Lucy had worn a _backless dress_ for god’s sake – neither she nor Maggie could reasonably be held responsible for their actions. “It’s not the point Kar – things are different this time.”

“But whyyyyyy?” Big blue eyes stared down the human, even as they continued to walk.

Swallowing her discomfort and deciding to be the grown ass woman she was, Alex took a fortifying sip of her coffee. “I _am_ scared, okay? And I think… I think they’re waiting for me. To… initiate. But, I can’t, not until they know the worst of it. I don’t want them… _seeing_ me for the first time, and… not having time to process. I don’t want that hanging over any… intimacy,” she cringed at her own word. “Especially after so long – especially with them.”

Finally, Kara relented – accepting the reasoning. Accepting that her sister was, all at once, the strongest and softest person, she knew.

“Well, when you feel ready,” she knocked their shoulders together. “Let me know – I’ll look after Ky – I’ve been meaning to take her flying anyway.”

Alex didn’t even hesitate. “Absolutely not.”

“What? Why!?”

“You two are mayhem,” she countered, turning to set an unimpressed look on the Superhero. “You cannot be trusted with simple _baking;_ you think I’m going to let you two go flying around National City without a supervisor?” 

“Baking is hard! And it’s not like we’ll…” but Alex had stopped listening.

They’d walked past an alley way. Even though this was a nice side of town, she could tell it was used as a waystation for the homeless. Boxes were pushed against the dumpsters, there was a lost shopping cart filled with plastic bags and littered along the walls were empty bottles and wrappers. But what had Alex slowing to a stop was the man sitting at the mouth, leaning against the wall.

He was cross-legged, a blanket draped over him, despite the near oppressive heat. His beanie was pulled over his ears, and his whole body was hunched forward. The cough he let out was broken – wet and grating.

“Hold this,” she pressed her coffee into Kara’s empty hands and approached slowly.

Careful not to startle him, she waited until they met eyes. She gestured a hand, silently requesting to approach. Unsurprisingly, he narrowed his eyes, but, eventually, gave the smallest of nods.

“Hey,” she walked over, coming to a stop about a meter away. “I’m Alex.”

“T’yan,” he coughed, body shuddering with the force.

“I’m sorry to intrude – but are you from Takron-Galtos?” Like poison words, he shrunk away, eyes narrow, face guarded. “No – I, I’m sorry.” She crouched, still outside of arm’s reach. “I’m a doctor – a xenobiologist.”

“Good for you.”

“And I can see that you’re sick.”

“So?”

She tilted her head, resting her forearms on her thighs. “I can help. If you want.”

He looked between her and Kara, still standing a couple feet back with large confused eyes. “Help?”

“You see how your skin is going white?” She nodded her head at his exposed hand – which looked relatively human. Unlike the pale yellow it should be. “Your body isn’t getting enough triglycerides – you’re breathing is going to get worse, your immune system start to fail, until you get some help.”

“I look like I can afford help?” He pressed himself further into the wall, eyes narrow. “Even if I could – where can alien folk go?”

Jaw ticking, Alex had to agree – where do sick aliens go? When they don’t have Exodus or DEO tech and personnel available.

“Stay here,” she spoke to both T’yan and Kara, backtracking towards the café.

By the time she’d returned, Kara had ventured into the alley to get out of the thoroughfare but seemed unsure about how to engage with the homeless man before her.

“Hey,” she went back to him, crouching just a notch closer, armed with a bottle of olive oil. She dug in her boot for a second and pulled out her switch blade – noting how the alien flinched – and flicked it open, using the end to pry open the stopper at the top. “Drink this.”

“What is it?”

Nodding, Alex retracked her arm. “It’s just oil,” she took a disgusting sip, keeping her face carefully neutral. “It won’t hurt you, see?”

This time, when she held it out, he took it – slow, cautious, but took it nonetheless. “this’ll help?”

“Somewhat,” she shrugged. “Triglycerides are stored in the fat cells – your body just needs way more than humans. And it serves a much more important function. Eat as much high fat food as possible for the time being.”

“People don’t like ta give money,” he shrugged again, cradling the bottle to his chest. “Buy us whatever they think we want instead.”

Alex swallowed her immediate comment, and just nodded. “Well, just as much as possible then. And if you reconsider,” she dug her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out her card. “I can try and help you – just call that number. I have a whole medical team – we can sort you out some simple medication to help keep you healthy.”

He took the card much more hesitantly then the oil – and when his retracted his arm he stared at it seriously. “You for real?”

“The realist.”

“Alex Danvers,” he rolled the name off his tongue, rotating the card between his fingers. “You know, there’s a Captain Danvers. Think they’re a doc too,” he looked up with considerably lighter eyes than they’d started the interaction with. “Much scarier than you though.”

Forcing a smile, she nodded with a simple “thanks.” Exhaling, she stood, dusting off her pants. “And call – if you feel comfortable.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good,” and then she smiled and tugged Kara along with her, back on their journey to work.

It was several blocks of silence before Kara finally spoke – catching her sister’s elbow to bring her to a stop on a quieter street. “That was amazing.”

Jamming her free hand in her pocket, she shrugged in a manner not unlike her kid. “Nothing compared to what Supergirl does, Kar.”

It’s meant as a joke, something to brush off the compliment. Typical Alex. But Kara won’t allow it. Not anymore – not after all the things left unsaid when she was forcibly deported to the other side of the universe.

“No, Alex, really. What you did for him? I could never do that. You... saw him. Spoke to him and made him feel heard and safe. And you _helped_ – in a way I can’t.”

“It was nothing.”

“It was everything,” she insisted, dipping her head to catch dark, uncomfortable eyes. “You helped save him.”

“Pffft,” her nose wrinkled, eyes skirting away. “You’re the Superhero here, Kar.”

“Maybe,” because her cells absorbed and processed solar radiation differently. Because she was an alien. Because she was born with impossibilities abilities under this sun. But Alex, Alex was just human – just ordinary. Yet she did extraordinary things. “But you’ll always be my hero, Alex.”

It took considerable effort, but the older Danvers met her eyes. Accepted the love being offered. Allowed herself to be complimented, be seen. Let her sister be proud and happy. Let herself feel a touch of that for herself.

It was only because she was overwhelmed with emotion that they missed it; An alien dressed in all-black, suspicion seeping from his pores, disappearing around the corner before they could turn. 

* * *

The weirdest thing about their new normal, was how not weird it was. Like, yeah, Alex had been kidnapped, and returned with four years’ worth of trauma and scars. And a completely new alien family. And an alien, teenage daughter. And yeah, in that time, Maggie and Lucy had found their own rhythm, their own dynamic.

But they still found themselves, on a rare shared night off, together. There was music softening the street nose, the lights had been dimmed. The TV was muted in the background, in case any city-wide disaster would pull the adults from the room. Lucy was supervising Maggie’s dinner preparations; consisting mostly of taste testing and distracting the chef – much to the chef’s delight. She’d settled on the counter, making herself comfortable in the foreign kitchen, humming happily each time her girlfriend stepped between her legs to offer a bite – or a kiss. Mostly both. Preferably both.

The largest distinction, aside from the new setting, was Alex. A year ago, she would have been buried in a medical journal, or DEO work, or even joining Lucy in her unapologetic distraction. Instead, _after_ , she was propped at the dining table, working through physics homework, and sharing in her daughters’ frustrations.

“Like – that equation doesn’t even make any sense, right?” Ky groaned, pencil clattering on the hard wood. “Gravity doesn’t operate like that – this is assuming incorrect fundamentals!”

“I know that, and you know that,” her mother tried, squinting at the sheet. “But I sincerely doubt anyone at National City Middle School knows that. So, you gotta play by their rules.”

“But they’re _wrong!”_

“And yet, they still have the power to fail you.”

Ky just groaned, sinking back into her chair to stare forlornly at the ceiling.

“Hey, come on,” she chucked, tugging at her daughter’s shirt until she was hunched over the table again. “Think of it as… a more advanced problem. If you change the parameters so their assumptions are correct, how would you work it out?”

Huffing, but retrieving her pencil, she squinted for a moment, before dragging her note pad over. Alex watched, stifling her smile, as a crinkled formed between her eyebrows, tongue edging out of the corner of her mouth while she concentrated.

“Like that?”

She bumped their shoulders with a smile. “Exactly – now just do that five more times.”

“Ugh!”

And then Lucy was appearing at the table, leaning between the pair to peer down at their work. “That is not English.”

“Yeah, because it’s _math_ , Luce.”

“It’s gibberish,” she smirked. “And in the way – dinner is in five. Move it.”

“ _Very_ demanding.”

“You like it,” and she was pressing the quickest of kisses to her cheek and vanishing back into the kitchen.

Ky’s eyes widened. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut _up_.”

[…] 

Dinner was a surprisingly rowdy affair – in fact it had gotten progressively louder between each ‘date night’. Maggie and Lucy eventually stopped tiptoeing around the teenager, and the teenager eventually found her voice in front of her mother’s most important humans.

It had become increasingly clear that date nights in their traditional form weren’t going to cut it – between their three demanding and unpredictable jobs, Ky, the Exodus and Kara, it was a miracle they ever got time alone. It was one week of mayhem that finally made them re-evaluate their approach; First, Maggie was abandoned with three entrée’s and bill for a DEO containment breach; Second, the detective was called to a crime scene; Third, Ky panicking over a history assignment, and Alex unprepared to leave her alone; Fourth, Kara injured in a minor explosion which summoned them all to her apartment. It was simply untenable – so date night had mostly evolved into Family Night, with the occasional evening Ky and Kara were otherwise occupied.

And now, it was perfectly normal for Maggie to be carefully correcting Ky’s pronunciation in preparation for her upcoming Spanish quiz, while Lucy and Alex co-ordinate the final stages of Ella’s integration into command operation. Alex only rolled her eyes when Lucy picked capsicum out of her dinner and flicked it into hers, and Maggie didn’t even blink when the she only stopped to steal her beer for the millionth time. And Ky felt something like belonging when Lucy winked at her, banishing another unwanted vegetable onto her mother’s plate.

“You’re gonna do fine on that quiz, kid.”

Ky shrugged, running her finger along the condensation on her glass. “It’s just hard to concentrate with everyone’s thought’s rattling around. People think louder when they’re stressed – which is like, all the time at school.”

“Do you want me to talk to Dryl about your psychic dampener again?” Lucy’s hand disappeared under the table to curl around Alex’s thigh – putting a stop to the suddenly shaking leg. 

Ky just shrugged, eyes down. “Nah, not yet.” She pushed the last of her food around, thinking loud enough that the adults waited her out – best way to a Danvers’ thoughts was to let the silence drag it outta em. “The headaches aren’t worth it, really. And… I don’t know. I’m getting used to it. Kinda.”

Lucy tilted her head, cataloguing the body language. “You think talking to J’onn about it could help?”

“Isn’t he still busy with his dad and stuff?”

Lucy tipped her head to each side, passing Maggie back her beer. “He’s back at work.”

“And he would make time for this, love.”

“Maybe,” she bit the inside of her cheek. “Can I think about it?”

“’Course,” Alex smiled over at her kid – who was jumping leaps and bounds in terms of adjusting (often better than she was) but was still figuring it all out. “Aside from that – how are things going at school?”

“Eh, fine, I guess. Mostly boring. Science is either wrong or easy, and my math teacher told me to read last period to stop me interrupting. But History just seems dumb, and like this country is founded on… human rights abuses? But it’s still like… a good thing? Unclear. And asking questions about it just makes Mr. Hendriks uncomfortable and angry. I hate it. And I’m barely passing.”

“Ruby’s been helping you, yeah?”

Ky nodded, posturing relaxing a touch. “Yeah – she’s cool. And doesn’t make me feel dumb. And her friends are alright I guess.”

But Alex was trained analyzing speech patterns and body language. And she was also a human being with eyes who _knew_ her kid. “Anyone in particular who is ‘alright’?”

Maggie tongued the back of her teeth to keep from smirking – something Lucy made no attempt to conceal. _Everyone_ could sense the shift in tone, the tilt of language, the way Ky was suddenly _fascinated_ by her remaining string bean.

“What? No. Definitely not. What are you- I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

“So, who’s the pretty human you’re definitely not talking about?” Lucy drawled, head tilting playfully.

Ky’s glare was made considerably less effective by her wrinkled nose.

“Guy, gal or other?” Maggie asked, knocking their shoulders.

Ky’s groaned, forehead smacking against the table. “Oh my _god_.”

“What? Gotta know who’s best placed for to give advice!”

“So, what? I’m relegated to advising on men?”

“Danvers could help.”

“Danvers can’t help regardless of the gender – got no game.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that! I got _you two,_ didn’t I?”

Both partners set skeptical looks on her, but Lucy was who spoke. “I practically threw myself at you for a _year_ before this one came along, and you had no idea.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Two raised eyebrows and a pause. “Wait, _seriously_?”

“Oh my god, you’re a disaster lesbian. There is no longer any room for debate.” But Lucy squeezed her leg reassuringly, her smile barely a smirk. Too soft, too happy.

“So, your moms out – but we can totally help.”

“’Cause you’re the seasoned gays?” Ky asked her lap, head still pressed against the wood.

“Damned right,” and they reached over the table and _high-fived_ like the absolute dorks they really were.

Alex had to actively stifle the giddy swelling in her chest. “So, there is someone?”

“…Yes.”

“Do they have a name?”

“No.”

A pause, where the adults shared an amused, endeared look.

“Can we know their name?”

“Can we ever really _know_ anything?”

“Oh my god,” Alex reached over and knocked on the table, near her kid’s head. “You _definitely_ inherited your aunts’ dramatics.”

“I’m adopted,” but Ky did look up, squinting at her mom. “ _She’s_ adopted!”

“And yet,” Alex smiled. “Now, do you want to talk about your crush, or would you rather we speculate wildly?”

Lucy’s smile became a grin, this side of manic. “Oooo, can we do that anyway?”

“Oh, for the – her name’s Quinn. You happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Alex deadpanned. “She’s nice?”

“No, she’s an asshole,” Ky rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping. “Total loser. Couldn’t find her way out of a paper bag – head as empty as her heart.”

The elder Danvers paused, lips pulling into a slow one-sided smile as she leaned forward. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut _up.”_

* * *

It had taken a series of unintended events, but eventually the triad had started to spend occasional nights together. Decidedly PG 13 nights together, but together, nonetheless. It was almost inevitable, given the sporadic nature of their jobs, therefore their inability to coordinate a date night, let alone guarantee the energy to make it all the way home afterwards.

Aside from the very first night, the three had yet to go to bed, _and_ wake up, together – someone either absent to begin with or gone well before the other two woke, called away to a crime scene, or DEO emergency, or a 5am drop off for a school fieldtrip.

Which is why surprise hung in their air when they managed to get through dinner without a phone call or text, Kara knocking on the window or an Exodus crew calling with some new problem. Surprise, and a little excitement, even as the mundane was concluded – teeth brushed, alarms set, running clothes laid out.

Maggie stretched out her legs, groaning pleasantly at the strain. She’d tried to join Alex on a run _three days ago_ and was still paying the price. Lucy had tried to warn her, tried to explain the kind of training she’d witnessed on the Exodus. Maggie’d just assumed she was exaggerating.

But Alex was a machine.

Clicking her tongue, Lucy pulled on a spare shirt – Exodus logo printed on the breast. Everything, bar Alex’s DEO blacks and _four_ t-shirts, were printed with the symbol. She was in desperate need of a shopping trip. “Still sore?”

Maggie opened one eye, lips quirking. “Say ‘I told you so’ again and I will throw hands.”

“I’d like to see you try, Sawyer.”

“You don’t think I can take you, Lane?”

“I’m DEO.”

“I’m NCPD. And you’re _management_.”

The only warning Maggie got was Lucy’s mock gasp. Then, she vaulted onto the bed, Lucy’s weight suddenly bracketing her hips, keeping her pressed into the mattress. The Directors fingers quickly found the vulnerable curves of Maggie’s stomach and _wiggled_ without mercy. The gasping laughter could not be suppressed, even as the Detective struggled under the quick fingers. “I demand satisfaction!” Lucy managed, just before Maggie caught her wrists.

Using her extra weight, she rotated her hips and shoulder, forcibly rolling them both into the middle of the bed, Lucy caught under her; ankles trapping hers, hands locked around wrists. Victorious, she smirked down at the other woman. “Ha.”

Blowing hair out of her eyes, Lucy just grinned up at her partner, pleasantly caught. Both their breathing was uneven, their smiles light, eyes even lighter. 

“Do you two need a minute or…?” Jerking their heads around, their eyes widened at the sight of Alex in the doorway. Leaning too casually against the frame, arms crossed, smile poorly concealed. 

“Ky all squared away?” Maggie asked, not shifting from her position an inch. Lucy huffed indignantly under her.

“Yeah – thanks for the Spanish help by the way.”

“As if that isn’t one of your _dozen_ languages Ms. I have a Language Processing Chip.”

“Yeah, but according to Mastih my accent is _horrible_ ,” she pushed away from the frame, tugging her shirt off before she could over think about it.

“So you- Jesus!” Lucy, using her considerable training and Maggie’s lack of attention, finally just turned her arm and rotated. Hard. Her captor rolled, completely unready to hold her position, and slammed into the pillows on her side of the bed with a grunt.

“ _Now_ whose just ‘management,’ hmmm?” Lucy asked, smug dripping from her words as she propped herself on an elbow to smirk down at her disoriented partner.

Alex, having retrieved a shirt, titled her head at the couple, rolling the words over in her head. Trying to determine if they were intended to sound dirty or not. “Do I… want to know what that means?”

Maggie and Lucy’s matching grins up at her was not reassuring.

“Fine – scoot would’ya?” Alex switched off the lights and waved her hands at Maggie, who obediently rolled off the bed to let the taller woman in. Despite being the first up most mornings, Alex took the middle – just as she had most nights _before._ As it turns out, she slept so still now that even Lucy preferred her there, as opposed to Maggie’s slow encroachment into her side of the bed. Maggie was just happy to have her cuddle partner back – proven when she immediately burrowed into Alex’s side, chin finding the notch of her collarbone.

“It’s almost 70 degree’s – how do you two do that?” Lucy muttered, skeptical eyes roaming their position as much as possible in the dark – heart glowing at their intimacy.

“Not everyone strips in their sleep, Lane.”

“You like it, Sawyer.”

“Oh my god,” Alex muttered, eyes already closed, hand already settling against Maggie’s side, curling around her hip, under her shirt. Reveling in the smooth, warm skin found there. “You both have morning shifts – you’d think you’d be better incentivized to sleep.”

“Not everyone turns on and off like a machine, Danvers,” but it was said with a lighter touch – Alex’s uncanny ability to just… go to sleep was newly acquired. They’d both noticed it early on in these new sleepovers – either she fell immediately into unconsciousness, or she didn’t sleep at all, choosing instead to lay in bed with them or wander into her study at the back of the house. _Before_ , Alex did no such thing. In fact, inability to sleep was generally cured by a quick shot of something that burned. Or several.

“Not everyone sleeps like the dead, Mags,” but she was smiling, even with her eyes closed, and tugging the woman closer. Maggie’s hand found purchase in her well-worn t-shirt, leg hooking over one of hers and tangling.

“You two are gross,” Lucy muttered affectionately, leaning over to steal a quick kiss from each before shuffling to her edge of the bed. They all drifted off, warm, content, and _home._

[…]

It shouldn’t have been surprising. In hindsight, and in their debrief the next afternoon, they would talk about how they should have expected it. It wasn’t like Alex didn’t have nightmares _before_ – why would she stop now? With four more years of trauma haunting her psyche?

But their handful of sleepovers had been blessedly peaceful – for all three of them. Which, honestly, should have been their first clue that their luck would eventually run out. And take vengeance on their blessed run of quiet nights.

Lucy woke first, even though Maggie was still partially tangled with their girlfriend. But it wasn’t Alex that woke her, it was Gertrude. Gertrude, who normally slept pressed against Ky, to help with _her_ night terrors. But tonight, right now, Gertrude was inches from Lucy’s face, paws pressed into the mattress, whining. Low and quiet and not enough to wake Alex. Gertrude who was psychically connected to the women between them; stiff as a board, back arched off the bed.

Lucy blinked, hard, and shifted into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. The blackout curtains were open an inch, giving just enough light that she could _see_ something was wrong with Alex. Her shirt was clinging to her skin, spine arched, face set in hard lines; eyebrows pulled, lips pressed together.

 _Fuck_.

Trying to regulate her rapidly accelerating heartrate, Lucy pressed a hand to her shoulder. “Alex? Al, wake up,” but no effect. If anything, her shoulders got tenser, pulling down. Everything was flexed – now that her eyes were adjusting, she could even see the pronounced muscles in her arms.

In one horrifying moment, she realized that her false arm, closest to her, was twitching, fingers tangling in the sheets. The nerves were firing – and she _knew_ how much that hurt her girlfriend.

“Alex? Come on,” she tried to gently shake her, but nothing. Behind her, Gertrude did a tight circle, whining increasing. _Fuck, okay_.

Changing tact’s, she reached over and grabbed her other girlfriends shoulder. “Mags, wake up,” and by some miracle, the dead sleeper stirred, blinking hard against sticky eyes. She pushed herself up onto an elbow, shaking her head, before noticing Alex – she could even feel how tense she was, one leg still trapped between hers.

“Alex? Babe?” Gently, carefully, she touched her fingers to her stomach, over her shirt.

Alex away jerked so hard it was like she’d been electrocuted. Then, she curled, rolled away protectively, curving around her stomach like it was hurt – a low, terrified moan escaping pursed lips.

Gertrude bolted from the room.

Alex now facing her, Lucy dipped her head, cupping the side of her obviously distressed partners face with gentle fingers, thumb rubbing as soothing as she could.

This was nothing like _before._ Alex’s nightmares were _loud_. Violent. She jerked and moved and jolted and woke almost immediately upon contact – a touch of an elbow or hand to her waist. Even calling her name normally had her lurching away. Then, immediately upon waking, pressing back against them. While that had been unpleasant, her pain echoed between her partners, at least it was over as fast as it begun.

 _This_. This was different.

This had Maggie and Lucy sharing a terrified look – uncertainty new and panic educing.

Then, Gertrude’s claws were skidding on the hard wood, the retriever coming back into the room with an anxious kind of energy. The animal kept glancing behind herself, doing turns and whining, low and insistent.

“Gert?” Ky, stumbling and rubbing her eyes, rounded the corner of the bedroom. It was her mom’s partners panicked spiraling thoughts that clued her into what was happening. “Fuck, Ma,” and she was moving, waving Maggie up and out of the way with a kind of insistence that had the adult obeying without question.

Lucy glanced up at the teenager, now kneeling where her partner had been, hand pressing against her mother’s side. They shared a look. “Can you just stay there? Make sure she doesn’t hurt herself,” which, terrifying sentence, but Lucy nodded, setting watchful eyes on Alex. Alex whose jaw was clenched so hard she could hear her teeth grinding, whose fingers were digging into the sheets – the fabric tearing under the pressure. Lucy exhaled, long and slow, caught Maggie’s eye, then refocused; running her thumb along a tense cheek.

Ky pressed her palm to the nape of her mom’s neck, firm fingers curling around. The teenager went stock still – kneeling on the bed, hunched over her mother, motionless as stone. She wasn’t even breathing. When her eyes flashed open, they were a inhuman glowing red. 

Seconds turned to minutes, and Lucy had to force her fingers between Alex’s – her nails having started to dig into her palms – drawing tiny crescents of blood to the surface in her good hand.

Then Alex’s breath caught – finally stuttered – finally coming in stops in starts rather than the strained mess from before. Her eyes snapped open, one glowing an unnatural blue, and she lurched herself away from her daughter.

But Ky was already scuttling off the bed, moving to stand against Maggie, who automatically wrapped an arm over her shoulder. She pressed her hand into Ky’s chest, pulling the shaking teenager against her body – watching as Alex jerked onto her forearms, forehead pressed into the mattress, breathing hard and heavy, eyes squeezed shut.

Lucy, slow as she could, touched her fingers to the edge of a trembling shoulder. When nothing violent followed, she slid the hand up, trailing it up and onto the back of her neck, damp with perspiration. She pressed her palm there, feeling the trembles running down her spine. “Alex?”

The only response was her pushing herself further into the mattress – body violently shuddering with her breathing. If it could be called breathing.

Exhaling a slow, controlled breath, the Director steeled herself. Then she tugged, gently as possible pulling Alex’s head up from the bedding. Resistance died quickly, and Lucy was able to press her forehead to the shaking women’s temple, still suspended inches from the surface. “I got you – you’re safe,” whispers, really. Channeling the softness that Maggie so easily embodied. “We’re here – you’re with us. Safe, home. In bed. Nothing is going to happen – we got you.”

Maggie and Ky watched on – the younger’s breathing calmed, but her trembling continued. Looking down, then back at her partners, the Detective made an executive decision and caught Lucy’s eye, tipping her head towards the door.

The silent affirmation was all she needed to pull Ky backwards. She offered no resistance and soon, they were out of the room and standing in the hallway. She turned the girl to face her, keeping one hand pressed to her shoulder, and dipping her head. “Bedroom or living room?”

Her voice was rough when she responded, whether from sleep or fear, Maggie didn’t know. “What?”

“When you’re upset – do you want to be in common space or private?” Because, growing up, all Maggie wanted when she was upset at night was to curl up in the living room. Her dad would make a killer hot chocolate and put on an old baseball game. And they’d sit, quietly, in the dim light of the TV until she felt ready to go back to sleep. After the events of her fourteenth year however, all she wanted was the intimacy of her bedroom – the security of her walls. Safe from the outside world.

“Oh,” Ky just blinked, eyes drawn back to the wall between her and her mother. “I, ah… don’t know?”

“That’s okay – come on, let’s get something to drink,” because even if Ky would have been fine with Maggie in her space, she wasn’t willing to take that risk. Violate that room. If Ky wanted her in there, it would be with explicit permission.

The living room light blinded them both for a moment, even when she quickly dimmed it. Pressing a hand between the teenager’s shoulder blades, she led her onto the couch. “Water or tea?”

Ky blinked up at her, eyes distant and hazed. The trembling was slowing, but still present. “Either. Doesn’t matter.”

“You’ll be okay for two minutes?”

“Mmmm.”

Not reassuring, but Maggie needed a minute. To catch her breath, let her brain catch up, feel what she was feeling. Cause, as much as Ky needed someone to be an adult right now, Maggie just wanted to crumble – press herself against the kitchen counter and allow the fear and pain that wrecked her partner one wall away to consume her. The fear and pain she’d cultivated while trapped millions of lightyears away, alone, in space. Without her.

Exhaling, slow. Steady. She hunted the cupboards. She’d cooked here plenty, but Lucy was the hot beverage person between them, and Alex always the brewer. After some concerted hunting, she didn’t find what she was looking for – but she decided the black container at the back would work even better.

“Hey,” she navigated back to the couch, hot mugs in both hands. “Take this – the heat will help.”

Mechanically, Ky reached out and took the offered beverage, before pressing herself back into the cushions. She wrapped both hands around the warmth, held it against the top of her chest. Carefully, in case it wasn’t appreciated, Maggie eased herself down next to her, back pressed into the corner, legs crossed.

Ky’s sudden frown had the detectives heart picking up – eyes searching for something new and horrible to be bothering her. “This isn’t tea?”

Now it was Maggie’s turn to say “oh,” fingers flexing around her own mug. “No, it’s, ah hot chocolate? I found it in the cabinet – I hope that’s okay?”

Ky just stared into the liquid for a second, eyes turning glassy. It took everything in Maggie to bite her tongue, wait it out. As jarring as it was to see the normally stoic teenager tear up, she knew the Danvers family better than to interrupt. “My favorite. Thank you.”

“No problem,” she took a sip, savoring the sweet creaminess from her own soy version. Let it sooth down her throat before diving in. “Are you okay?”

Ky didn’t look up from her glass when she answered, but her voice was steady. Ish. “Yeah – I guess. This happens sometimes… just not since we moved here.”

“Alex having nightmares?”

“Mmmm,” a shaky exhale. “She can’t get out of em – that’s why you couldn’t wake her up. You have to shout – jerk her out – and that just freaks her out worse afterwards.”

 _Worse than **that**?_ But Maggie kept her thoughts to herself. “Do you always help her?” Cause the communal rooms were at the front of her mind – thinking about the close quarters the pair had shared for the last four years.

“Sometimes,” a shrug. “I can telepathically connect with people, cause I’m a Martian – I can pull her out,” another shrug. “But sometimes I get Freyer.”

"It wakes you up then?” Because it seemed like a still kind of fear. Quiet terror gripping the Captain.

“The chip,” Ky touched the back of her own neck, illustrating the line of scar tissue Alex sported. “It blocks psychics ability to read ongoing thoughts – passing consciousness. But when she’s like that…” Ky closed her eyes, hard. “It’s more like screaming then thinking – if it’s bad enough, it’d wake me up.” Her jaw ticked, shoulders tensing. “I didn’t wake up this time cause’a the dampeners – that’s why Gert came and got me.”

She tilted her head. “Dampeners?”

“Ella and Darla – they installed dampeners in Ma’s room,” she bit in the inside of her lip. “For privacy, but also ‘cause mom doesn’t want me doing that anymore. Now that we’re back.”

Her heart throbbed at the posture – the pain in the teenager’s frame. “She’s just trying to protect you, kid.”

“But whose gonna protect her?”

Serious whiskey eyes trapped Maggie’s – a look that did not belong on a 14-year-old. Serious, grave, challenging. She found herself unconsciously straightening – pulling back her shoulders and meeting her eye’s head on – eyes so like Alex’s it _burned_ in her heart. 

“We will – Lucy and I,” she tipped her chin towards the bedroom. “We’ll do everything we can to help her. Be there for her,” a pause, where she steeled herself. Said the next words like an oath – to herself _and_ to Ky. “For both of you.”

Young eyes narrowed. “You promise?”

“I promise.”

[…]

Eventually, hot chocolate was drunk, and Ky was settled, as much as possible. The trembling had subsided, and her eyes had started to droop. Enough that Maggie was able to convince her to go to bed, try get some sleep before school. She led the kid to her door, and paused, unsure what the proper protocol was for this. Your girlfriend’s teenager.

Ky yawned, just inside the threshold, but turned back. “Thanks for the drink – and just… ya know. Looking after everything.”

“No problem, KD.”

Ky blinked sleepy eyes; brows furrowed. “KD?” Cause that was what El called her, and a handful of Exodus crew – she’d never heard it from Earth people before.

But Maggie just smiled, gentle and loving. “Kara’s Little Danvers, so you’re stuck with _Kid_ Danvers I’m afraid,” she tilted her head. “Hope that’s okay?”

A pause. Then, a genuine smile. A smile that Maggie’d never seen on her – small and subtle, but tugging at the corners of her lips, softening her entire expression. “It’s great.”

“Good – get some sleep, yeah? And come get us if you need anything.”

“Will do,” and she was slinking into the room, leaving Maggie to discover what had happened in her absence.

She pressed the master bedroom door open slowly – careful not to frighten the inhabitants. She needn’t have worried. They were pressed together, creating an intimate bubble of safety – a tiny world of protection. Enough that Maggie slowly joining them on the bed didn’t startle the still trembling woman.

Alex was curled on her side, facing Maggie, hands tangled in Lucy’s around her waist. Lucy was only partially visible, body tucked around Alex’s protectively – leaning on her elbow so she could rest her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder. She breathed slow and rhythmic, deliberate enough that Maggie knew she was demonstrating for Alex, giving her something to match. Measure her own uneven breathing against.

Even as she slid under the covers, leaving only inches between herself and the pinched face of the terrified woman, she could hear her breath steady. One after the other – exaggerated, but gradually returning to normal.

“Hey, you,” the whisper was quiet enough that it didn’t break the bubble. Enough that Alex was able to open her squeezed eyes – one still a vivid unnatural blue – and meet Maggie’s. “Do you need anything?”

For a long moment, it didn’t seem like she would get a response – Alex still caught between worlds, unable to determine what was real and what was a demon, lurking in the corners of her mind. But then-

“Stay,” her voice was sandpaper, but there. Enough to make both her partners hearts stutter. “Please.”

“Always,” she assured, fingertip reaching out and touching the edge of her jaw, right at the start of her neck scar. “We’re not going anywhere.”

* * *

Maggie’s alarm went off first, as it always did on their early shifts. Five am looked different in Alex’s bedroom – darker. Trapped as she was by Alex’s weight, she had to reach over and slap blindly until the sound, blessedly, stopped. Stretching out her (still sore) legs and assessed her situation.

Alex – she assumed the weight was Alex, Lucy rarely pressed against her like this during the night – was curled against her side. Head notched under her chin; fingers tucked around her waist. Warm, soft heat seeping through their clothes. Maggie’s chest expanded, eyes unexpectedly stinging.

But she had a day to start, and if she didn’t get up now, Lucy’s alarm would go off and throw their schedule out the window. So, pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of Alex’s head, she carefully maneuvered out from under her. Sliding off the bed, she allowed herself another moment to just look – stare openly at her partners. Alex curled against Maggie’s escaping heat, face relaxed in sleep, and Lucy, flat on her back, one arm trapped under her pillow, looking more peaceful then last night should have allowed.

The stinging in her eyes spread to her nose, and she forced herself to turn away – work was waiting, and this wonderful slice of home would be there tomorrow. And the next day. And the day after that. There was no rush.

Slipping out of the bedroom and into the en suite she shucked the remainder of her clothes and slipped into the hot spray. She was actually a before bed showerer – but after last night she felt an overwhelming need to clean – wash away the remnants of Alex’s fear. Ky’s. Her own.

Then, Lucy was slipping into the room – blurry eyed and mute – reaching for her designated toothbrush with a nod.

 _Normal._ This was… so normal.

Unfortunately, the warmth of normalcy caused the detective to overestimate her time – and the remainder of their routine was a rush of coffee in thermoses and bagels wrapped in paper towels.

Which left them exactly three minutes to slip back into the bedroom – Maggie kneeling on the corner of the too-big bed and gently pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple, stirring her awake a touch. “Mornin’ babe.”

She blinked her one sticky eye and turned her head a little. “Mmmm?”

“We gotta go,” she nodded her head back at the hovering Lucy. “Do you need anything?” Cause in the ideal world, they would stay. Get a morning together to decompress, debrief, make sure their sleep-deprived girlfriend was steady.

Then she was shifting, more awake than Maggie would have expected for the hour, and the events from last night. Pushing herself up against the headboard she rubbed her face, hard, and blinked at both her partners with a sleepy smile.

“I’m alright,” sleep slurred, but genuine enough. She couldn’t detect anything but exhaustion in what was now two brown eyes. “You two be safe, yeah?”

“Always, Danvers,” and she was catching Alex by the edge of her jaw, pulling her into a soft kiss – morning breath be damned.

Alex was still smiling, soft and dazed, when Lucy appeared at Maggie’s side, hand pressed against the Detective’s back when she leaned in for her own kiss. “I’ll see you for lunch?”

“I have work at 7.”

“No, you don’t,” Lucy corrected, tucking some hair behind her ears. “Drop Ky off – take some time.”

“Nepotism, Major? I thought better of you,” but Alex’s eyes were absent seriousness. Filled with affection.

“I _am_ a Lane,” and then she pressed her lips to her temple, lingering there and inhaling the warm sleep-soaked scent, fingers trailing the back of her neck. “Love you.”

“Love you both too,” and then they were retreating, leaving the Agent to her cooled bed and empty room. But heart feeling twice its normal size.

[…]

“So, the guys finally let me help coding – which is _much_ more fun than I thought it would be. Ella always made it seem mostly incomprehensible. But this is so cool! The mechanics are pretty basic though.”

Alex nodded along with the fifteen-minute explanation of her robotics club – internally thrilled at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “Even if its basic, are you still enjoying the physical build?”

“Yeah,” she turned to grin at her mother. “It’ll be nice for something I build to actually _work_.”

Snorting, Alex nodded. “You’ve had stuff work! Wasn’t always happy about what they _did_ but-“

“Hey, the atmospheric disrupter wasn’t _supposed_ to affect the gravity simulators – El even supervised!”

“Yeah, and that’s why you two were put on different rotation for thirty cycles.”

Ky sunk into her seat, still smiling. “Didn’t stop us.”

“I’m well aware.” Alex chucked, navigating into a parking spot up the road from the school. “Are the other kids nice?”

“Meh,” Alex didn’t have to look to know she shrugged. “Some. Other’s not so much. But as long as I get to build stuff, I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.” Throwing the car in park, she hesitated, hands wrapped around the steering wheel. “Hey, about last night.”

“Ma-“

“No, wait,” she turned, even though Ky stared out the window towards the school stoically. “I’m sorry that you had to get involved. And… I’m sorry I scared you.”

 _Now_ she turned, serious eyes meeting her mom’s. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know, but it’s my job to protect you from stuff like that. And, on the ship, that wasn’t really practical, or possible, all the time. But now that we’re back… I’m gonna try to do better, ‘kay love?”

Biting the inside of her cheek, she nodded slowly, her conversation with Maggie echoing in her head. “And you have other help now.”

“…what do you mean?”

“Maggie. And Lucy. They look out for you, don’t they? At work as well.”

“I mean,” she scratched at her eyebrow. “Yeah? At the DEO, Lucy is my immediate superior if J’onns not there. And Maggie functionally operates as a partner when we are in the field. So, we have each other’s back.”

“You didn’t have that, on the Exodus,” when her mom just squinted, she felt compelled to elaborate. “You had _people_. Like, I know that Freyer and everyone helped you out in the aftermath of stuff, even though you tried to keep it from me. But like… during? It was always you makin’ the decisions, looking out for everyone. Even when you promoted Bré, then Drew, you never really leaned on them. Not like you do with the people here.”

Alex shifted – torn between impressed that Ky’d noticed this and horrified that Ky’d had the opportunity to notice this.

“Like – it seems more like a... team here?” her daughter tilted her head, eyes wondering. Thinking out loud at this point. “Like… you’re not responsible for them anymore then they are responsible for you. So… cause you all look out for each other, everyone leans on everyone? Rather than everyone just… leaning on you,” dark eyes set on her mother. “I like it better – makes you seem like you’re safer. Here.”

“I-“ she closed her mouth, completely unsure what she’d even try and begin to say to that observation from her 14-year-old. “There are always risks in my line of work – but yeah. We keep each other safe. Everyone, Kara, J’onn, even Winn. It’s a team effort.”

“Well, I like it. I trust em.”

“You _do?”_

“Yep,” Ky smiled, openly ignoring the shock on her mother’s face. “And I like your girlfriends. Just, by the way.” She reached down for her bag, grabbing a handful of material at the front to pick it up.

“You _do?”_

“Mmmmm,” smirking at the flabbergasted look, she shrugged. “Don’t act so surprised. They’re cool,” another shrug. “And they _obviously_ like you. Which is important.”

“I, ah,” blinking, Alex nodded. “I agree?”

“Great – glad we’re on the same page,” and then she was nodding her head towards the window, out at the school. “Ruby’s waiting – you wanna say hi to Sam?”

“Sam?” But now she was turning, taking in the younger teenager standing in front of an open boot, her business partner (?) helping grab a huge soccer bag from the back. And actively struggling under the weight. “Ah, sure.”

“Ky!” Ruby turned from her mother at just the wrong moment, the duffel thumping against the concrete rather than in her arms. “And Alex!”

“Hey, you need a hand or…?” The Agent gestured at the overloaded mother with an arched eyebrow.

“ _Thank you,”_ it was a breathed gratefully. Alex could practically see the anxiety steaming off the overworked adult. “I don’t know why we were put in charge of this, this week of all weeks.”

“No worries,” heaving one onto her biologically altered shoulder she nodded towards the school. “Going in there?”

“Yeah, the storage shed – follow me!” And then Ruby was hopping away, a more subdued Ky a step behind.

“I guess we’re carrying this stuff?” Sam asked, staring down at the abandoned duffel.

Chuckling, Alex bent quickly and took the remaining bag. “I got it – just lead the way,” she nodded towards the school. “Our kids have already absconded.”

Protest died on Sam’s lips. Alex was… not struggling under the weight. In the slightest. Old thoughts of her attractiveness reared their head, but she shook it away. Very taken – and she _liked_ her partner. On that note – “Hey, I just wanted to thank you.”

Alex fell in step with the other parent, who was much more familiar with the school grounds. “For?” 

“Game night. Your sister is fantastic – Ruby had so much fun. It was great.”

“I’m just sorry Lucy couldn’t make it,” she easily dodged a gaggle of distracted pre-teens gathered at the mouth of a courtyard. Ky and Ruby were only just ahead now, but completely engaged in their own world. “But it was great having you – Lena and Kara as teammates is hardly fair.”

Sam arched an eyebrow, grinning openly. “I was under the impression that you and your sister was the unfair combination?”

“Pffft, they’re just jealous of our psychic connection.”

Soft eyes observed the scarred women. “You two seem really close,” wistfulness edged her tone.

“We are – she’s probably my best friend,” Alex frowned, thinking it through. Since she started dating Lucy, the position of best friend had been mostly vacant – until the Exodus. Though, now that she thought about it, Ella might occupy the position. Hard to say.

“Everyone needs one of those,” voice far away, eyes locked on how Ky caught an over-excited Ruby as she stumbled over some uneven grass. They were almost at the soccer shed. “They’re certainly there – I don’t think I’ve seen Ruby this close with anyone before.”

“Ditto,” not that Ky’d had much opportunity. Her experiences of the foster system were less than stellar, and the Exodus only offered one child her age – and he’d settled elsewhere. Then they were too close to continue, approaching the shed their kids were huddled under. She cleared her throat until Ky jumped into action, pulling the sliding door open.

“Mom,” Ruby slid in front of Sam, face this side of too innocent. “We were wondering if Ky could come over tonight?”

In the shed, Alex just arched an eyebrow at her kid, who smiled and shrugged back.

“You know that Ms. Kellerman is picking you up today? I won’t be home ‘till later.”

“That’s okay!” Ruby’s smiled became infectious. “We’re just doing the physics assignment together. Thought we could also do a movie night? If we finish everything, of course.”

Sam suppressed a smile, catching Alex’s eye over her head. Repeating with faux seriousness, “of course.”

“Please?”

“You okay with this?” She directed the question to Alex, but also Ky. Aware of the potential her over-excited child could stampede the much more subdued one in her efforts.

“Sure,” Alex’s hand found the back of her kid’s neck, tugging her round. “You’ll be good?”

“Aren’t I always?”

“Mmmmm,” but Sam could see the narrowed eyes was completely in jest. “Alright than – do you need me to drop you stuff?”

“Nah – we got it covered.”

“So, this was a plan?”

“You accusing me of conspiring against you?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well. You’d be right,” the smugness, fortunately, did nothing but endear Alex to the antics.

“Fabulous,” she turned back to Sam with a wink. “I’ll pick her up tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It was only when they’d said goodbye to their respective children and were walking back to their cars that Sam finally just admitted their reality out loud. “So, our kids out played us, huh?”

Alex laughed, fully, head tipping towards her. “I did tell you we needed to unionize.”

* * *

Despite their midnight disaster, Lucy thought the day was shaping up pretty well.

Maggie’d finished her field work early, so they were having lunch together. Several Exodus crew passed their physical evals, and were starting integration into teams. So far, Supergirl had not done anything stupid enough to require additional paperwork. And Alex had _somewhat_ taken her advice and come in around 9 – coming straight from her medical eval with Dryl. Peterson had only made one snarky comment, before Lucy’s sharp look shut him the fuck down – it wasn’t like he could complain about Alex’s progress on a complete physiological manual of known alien species – She’d suggested the freaken concept.

Honestly, not a bad day.

Especially when she received the request from Alex about booking a sparing room – one of the larger ones – to tune up some of the newer recruits. Test their progress. Technically, as Supervisory Agent, she didn’t need permission, it was a courtesy, given their circumstances.

Lucy was thrilled about the heads up – and texted Maggie to bring lunch to the DEO.

“Lane,” to this day, Maggie’s dimpled smile in greeting made Lucy’s stomach swoop. It was embarrassing really. “Not that I’m not thrilled about hanging out in J’onn’s office – but aren’t you sick of these walls?” She dropped a paper bag from her favorite Turkish place on the desk.

“Oh, we’re not eating in here.”

“No?”

Lucy stands, rounding the desk and snagging the bag. Pausing, she leaned in close, pressing a kiss to the moderately confused woman cheek. “We’re having dinner and a show.”

“A show?”

“Just trust me.”

Which is what found Maggie trailing behind Lucy into what she was pretty sure was a sparing room. She had vague memories of Alex and her using it last year.

“Lucy-“

“Shhhh, come on,” and then she was being tugged into the room. They slid, careful and quiet, through the only quarter open door.

And just. Wow.

Drew smacked to the ground, so hard Maggie felt it vibrated in her head, but was already swinging themself back to their feet, dodging Alex’s absolutely vicious strike – the kind of blow that put people in hospital. The kind of blow reserved for specific training – not a random, unsupervised, sparing match.

But Drew was not phased, dipping under the elbow, and trying to get a grip on the lighter woman’s waist – use their extra weight to leverage her off her feet. They were stronger than humans, but not by a lot. Not enough to compensate for Alex’s speed. Proven, when instead of gaining the upper hand, they were swiftly lifted off their feet. The world rotated violently and then crashed to a halt – their back slamming so hard into the mats it felt like hitting concrete.

They were suddenly very glad Alex suggested moving training from the Exodus cargo bay.

Meanwhile, Maggie’s jaw dropped, the shocked whisper escaping. “ _Jesus.”_

“I know,” ‘cause Alex was dressed in a sports bra and tacs. No boots, no socks, no _shirt_. It was clear they’d been at this for some time; her hair was barely held back with wax – a couple of stray strands hung over her face; her chest and abs were shiny, flexing visibly with each movement. Even her arms were straining – the parts that weren’t visibly bionic.

Maggie was so absorbed in the whole vision that she didn’t really register the visible machinery and how comfortable Alex seemed with it exposed.

Alex’s grinning, exhilarated face, leaned over her Second, head tilted. “You good?” A groan. “Okay, again!” Drew obediently regained their feet, shaking out their arms and trying to relax their shoulders. “Gotta watch your foot work – strengthen your base.”

Then, they went at it again.

Maggie was so caught up in the sight it took insistent tugging by Lucy to move her towards the bleaches off to the side.

“Heya Director,” Ella nodded, patting the seat beside her, further back then the rest. “Here for the show?”

Lucy just grinned, taking the seat and pulling out her wrap. “Can you blame me?” Maggie robotically joined them; eyes fixed on the ongoing battle.

Ella grinned back, crunching into her apple and returning her eyes to the fight. She’d already had her ass kicked for half an hour – it was Drew’s turn and she was going to _enjoy it_.

“Again!”

Maggie got the feeling that was the only thing Alex really said during these sessions. And Drew seemed glutton for punishment, jumping to their feet and going again – and it wasn’t that they weren’t holding their own. Alex absorbed more than her fair share of blows – it just didn’t seem to faze her.

Drew crunched to the ground a third time, and stayed down, panting at staring up at the ceiling. “I give – you need’ta get laid dude – a nonviolent outlet would do you, and everyone else, some good.”

If that was meant as an insult, Alex certainly didn’t take it as one. Laughing, she reached over and pulled her Second to their feet, thumping them hard on the shoulder before pulling them both around to head back to the bleaches. She stuttered to a stop, eyes locked on her girlfriends – Lucy with smug excited eyes, Maggie more glazed mixed with competitive. Certainly an… interesting combination.

“Ah… hi?” Her voice kinda broke mid-word, expression a little hesitant – very aware of the hunger lurking in her partners. “What are you guys doin’ here?”

“Oh,” Lucy cocked her head to the side, twirling a sweet potato fry at the arena. “Just enjoying the view.”

“Right, well,” she cleared her throat. A hand reached up, dragging through her hair and pulling the loose strands away. “Okay then. I’ll just…” she waved at her crew, the seven who were spread along the lower bleachers.

“Oh, please continue,” the snickers at Captain Danvers’ partners antics was not missed by anyone. Alex’s shirtless state made it that much more difficult to hide the beginnings of a blush spreading down her chest.

She cleared her throat again and nodded at Lincoln. He was already sweaty too, having gone several rounds earlier. His shirt was still on, sticking to him uncomfortably, but he wore no shoes or socks.

Alex approached a smaller man – Maggie vaguely recalled him from the Exodus from when they arrived. Craig? Lee’ra? She couldn’t recall which one he was, but he reached behind him and grabbed a couple of handles. The Detective studied them from afar – they looked like sticks – little longer than her forearm, and a little thinner. Maybe some kind of stick fighting? He tossed one to Lincoln and another to Alex, who immediately swung it along her sides, testing the balance. “Sparing or Pit rules?”

Lincoln rolled his neck as he approached the center of the room. “Pit.”

Ella leaned forward in her seat, feet propped on the one in front of them. “Sweet,” it was only whispered under her breath, but Lucy could hear the abject excitement in her voice. Read it in her expression, the twitch of her very not-human ears.

Whatever was about to happen was going to be very interesting.

Maggie, apparently, couldn’t wait to see. Without looking away, she addressed Ella. “What does that mean?”

“Oh,” she glanced at them out of the corner of her eyes. A moment of hesitation, then, “sparing is until your down or injured – standard DEO practice, essentially. But the Pit is to the death – or, to a death blow in this case,” she shrugged, looking back at the pair finally approaching the center of the room. “Or surrender – but with these two, that’s pretty unlikely.”

“Why’s that?”

“Just watch. Oh,” she turned back to them, waiting until even Maggie looked at her. “And don’t freak out – it’s not real.”

“What’s not rea-“

“Begin!”

The breath immediately caught in both their throats – what had been harmless looking wooden rods seemed to have grown very lethal axe blades. And they looked very, very real.

Lincoln made the first strike – Axe slicing viciously through the air, missing Alex by inches. She’d only leaned to the side, shifting her weight to avoid the blow while lowering her center of gravity. It gave her a much more effective angle to punch with her free hand, bionic fist crunching against his ribs. The blow forced him back a step, which gave her the room to kick up, heel striking his center mass. 

He didn’t even seem to notice.

Turning, he used the momentum from a full rotation to bring the axe down in a series of fast, aggressive swipes, forcing Alex to take several dangerous, dodging steps backwards. Forcing the air out of Maggie’s lungs and Lucy to the edge of her seat. The _only_ thing that kept them down was the lack of reaction from the crew – or, well, the lack of negative reaction. There was the occasional jeer, even a cheer or two – but no one seemed concerned for their lives. Even as the blade swung down in a wide arch, Alex forced to rotate her entire body and lean back to avoid a killing blow.

She moved with an easy kind of patience – eyes watchful and alert, but body unhurried. She missed blows by inches instead of feet, she turned her body with her opponent. She used her axe less than Lincoln. The occasional swing was outshined by copious blocking, the _thwack_ of wood on wood the only sound aside from their harsh breathing.

And Maggie and Lucy’s pounding hearts.

Then Alex moved.

Neither partner could pinpoint when the fight changed – what Alex saw that shifted her behavior. But, all at once, the tables turned – several Exodus crew groaned, and small wads of cash passed between them. 

Lincoln went for a lower hit, aiming for her bad leg, but she was already reacting, skirting backwards a foot. Then, her handle, just under the blade, came down _hard_ on the outside of his exposed wrist, and Alex’s free hand grabbed his wielding shoulder – the combined power forced him to rotate. His back now turned, in a deeply vulnerable position, the sharp end of Alex’s blade sliced up his exposed lead leg – real or not, he crashed to the ground, onto his knees. Before anyone could react – before _he_ could react – she caught the top of his shaved head, titled it to the side and buried the end into the side of his neck.

Except – there was no blood.

Alex stepped back, straightening and rolling her shoulders. Lincoln, meanwhile, stopped moving, dropped his weapon and raised hand to rub at his not-impaled neck. “ _Odon_ , Cap.”

“You almost had me with the double blind,” she commented, reaching over to help with to his feet. “You’ve learned some new tricks.”

“DEO training is intense,” he picked up his discarded weapon, now blade-less.

“What the fuck was that?” Lucy finally stuttered out, heart still pounding in her throat, Maggie’s hand clenched tight around her knee.

But Alex just blinked. “What was what?”

“That!” she waved her hand at the arena, flabbergasted at her confusion.

“I told you it wasn’t real,” El hummed, reaching over to take something from a nearby alien. She held it out for Lucy and Maggie’s inspection – it looked like an ordinary tac knife. Black handle, silver blade, serrated at one edge – deadly. “Watch,” she tapped the flat side of the blade against the bleacher. It made an ordinary metal clanging sound – nothing special. Then, she drew it back, and plunged it into her own leg.

Lucy’s stomach _lurched_. She _liked_ Ella– she was a good techy and Alex was certainly found of her. They’d even ended up at the same table at the bar once or twice. So, she was decidedly _not found_ of watching her stab herself with a four-inch blade. 

And, yet, nothing happened. “It’s a simulator,” she explained, pulling the knife away. Slower this time – so Maggie and Lucy could actually see how the blade re-materialize as it lost contact with her pants.

_Holy shit._

“Holy shit,” Maggie echoed out loud, eyes wide, fingers loosening around her leg.

“Cool, ay? Alex bought em on one of our runs – make’s training much easier. Lot less injuries since they were introduced.” A little ice ran down Lucy’s spine at the implication that before this, they’d used real weapons in training. And _that_ was what training looked like.

But then, Alex was nodding for another guy to join her – and they went again.

If nothing else, the explanation enabled the couple to return to _enjoying_ the show – the strain of Alex’s biceps in her real arm, the pronounced obliques as she twisted, the sheer attraction evoked when she sent another dude a head taller than her slamming into the mats. This one with considerably more ease – though now she offered instruction. Helping him to his feet, she adjusted the grip on his axe, kicking his feet a little further apart, and making him go through the move again. Slower.

Which meant that she moved through her defense slower. And they got to watch her traps and scapula flex as she arched. Even when she let him take her to ground, the proud grin was enough to get their hearts racing.

And everyone laughing when she hooked a leg around his and ripped it out from under him – his proud moment dissolving into a disgruntled shout as he, once again, slammed into the mats beside her.

“I should let you pick the movie more often,” Maggie muttered, fingers suspended with a fry as Alex was shoved to the ground and forced to grapple. Suddenly, Lucy’s warnings about going for a casual run with their girlfriend became much clearer.

“Ugh,” a recently humiliated alien slumped onto the bench in front of them, tipping his head back to look at El awkwardly. “This is worse than basic.”

Which should have offended Lucy more – the DEO training was designed to be brutal, weed out weak links. But she was inclined to agree. Whatever they did on that ship was training far beyond what OSHA would allow.

“You’re just bitter cause you can’t take Alex. At all,” El laughed, crunching into her second apple.

“Neither can you!” She just shrugged, unoffended by the truth. He slumped forward again, flexing his shoulders to try and get the aches out. “It’s not like anyone but Linc can down her anyway.”

“You’re not wrong,” grinning, she cocked her head to the side. “And yet you still lost money betting on him today.”

“What _ever_ ,” and then he rotated his neck sideways, trying to get a kink out, revealing the corner of an old scar.

“Agent Sa’to,” Lucy started before she could stop herself. “What happened to your shoulder?”

“Oh, yeah,” he automatically tugged at the collar, revealing a stretch of four scars. They were evenly spaced lacerations, disappearing down the curve of his shoulder blade. And Lucy would bet they were about three inches long, each stopping at the exact same point. Careful. Deliberate. She’d seen them before. “They’re markings from Warworld? I was captive on there for a couple of months. That’s where we found Linc… isn’t this all in my file? I told this to the guy in the soft clothes who spoke real soothing?”

“Yeah, ah,” Maggie and Ella were suddenly tense. “Right – don’t worry about it. Just curious.”

Then Alex was approaching, and all three women dropped the subject like it was hot, putting on equal faces of innocence. Which, apparently, was more suspicious than anything else – Alex’s eyes narrowing cautiously. “What?” She tilted her head, looking between the three. “What did you do?”

“Very presumptuous,” Ella sang, faux innocent dripping in her tone. “You should have a little more faith.”

“Yeah, no,” she scanned them again. “I know you too well.”

But Ella just grinned, and Lucy was infinitely grateful for the cover, Alex narrowing in on her friend. “Your paranoia is adorable,” then she was grabbing a bag from under the bleachers and digging a metal container out. “From Freyer – with strict instructions to finish everything, even the _reysn’a._ ”

Alex’s nose scrunched, even as she took the offering. “I hate _reysn’a._ ”

“I know,” then she was standing and hoping away, tossing her half-eaten apple in the air for the Captain to catch. “I’m up.”

Grumbling, Alex bit into the fruit, holding it between her teeth so she could clamber into Ella’s abandoned seat while she got her ass handed to her by Craig. She settled, shoulder leaning just a touch against Lucy’s – the most affection they could really manage while at work. Though her gloriously shirtless state really made even that borderline. “Hope I didn’t scare you earlier.”

“You mean last night or this afternoon,” Maggie asked, turning to straddle the bench and face both her partners. “When you got attacked by a six-foot man with an axe?”

She snorted, conceding the point with a nod. “Either way – I’m sorry,” she unclipped the mental container and rested the apple on the lid, frowning at the contents. “I forget this kinda training isn’t standard here, and last night,” she winced, unclipping the fork and pushing the vaguely rice resembling meal around. “I’m just sorry.”

“Hey,” Lucy pressed a hand to her thigh, squeezing just gently. “You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Not like we haven’t been there before, Danvers.”

“Yeah, but, you know,” she took a bite of the decidedly alien lunch and shrugged. “Things are a little different now.”

Maggie tilted her head, eyes soft, voice softer. “Not so different that we won’t be there when you need us.”

“Or just be there in general,” Lucy added.

Alex risked looking at them from the corner of her eye and was met with absolute looks of affection. Of home. “Thanks, I… I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Except, she did know. She would have either remained trapped in a living nightmare, unable to wake herself, unable to escape. Or her teenager would have woken her, and been subjected to the subsequent panic attack, which would have likely lasted hours without her partners calming presence.

“Good thing you don’t have’ta find out, then, huh?” Maggie smiled, one dimple popping as she rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Good thing,” she repeated, much softer. Much more intimate.

Lucy swallowed something sappy and heartfelt and tried to focus on Ella doing a backwards summersault, for no other reason than to show off given she was immediately taken off her feet by Craig’s well-timed blow.

“Hey, you guys have plans tonight? Ky’s crashing with Sam.”

“We’re meeting Winn, James and Kara at the bar,” Lucy started. “We can move it to Kara’s place if you want’a-“

“The bars fine Luce – really.”

“You sure? Cause it’s really not a big deal.”

“I know. And I’d tell you if I couldn’t do it,” another shrug. They really needed to have the ‘alcohol talk’ – one among many. But they had all the time in the world.

*

* * *

Alex dismounting her bike should _not_ still be such a heart stopping sight.

It simply wasn’t fair.

And, yet, Maggie found her breath catching, heat spreading down from her chest. Just like it had two years ago, outside this very bar. With a different haircut and less scars, but the same jaw dropping woman.

Only, this time, Lucy was snickering next to her, giving her shoulder a little shove to move her forward.

“Hey guys,” her smile was genuine, helmet hanging in one hand while the other dragged through her hair – pulling the loose strands into place. She’d washed out the wax after work, leaving it waving gently down the scarred side of her head.

“Hey, you,” Lucy, taking advantage of Maggie’s distracted state, stepped in first. Hands tangling in the collar of her riding jacket she pulled her down into a heated kiss. The kind of kiss that left Alex’s eyes closed seconds after Lucy pulled away, lips still parted. Mind muddled. “Ah… hi.”

“I think you already covered that,” and then Lucy was chuckling and releasing the now flustered woman.

“You’re mean, Lane,” Maggie accused, but finally stepped forward. Deciding to have mercy, she only dragged Alex in for a quick kiss, but she let her fingers linger against the back of her neck.

Lucy just grinned and turned to lead the way, leaving Maggie to take Alex’s hand and trail in after her. It was a pretty quiet for a Friday and they quickly located Winn and James bent over a standing table muttering to themselves.

Lucy saddled up to James’ side and immediately stole his scotch. It said something about their friendship that he didn’t even comment, just turned to greet the remaining two of the triad.

“How’s CatCo treating you these days James?”

“Better, thanks to you.”

“Me?” Alex tilted her head, leaning forward on her folded arms. Maggie’s hand trailed along the small of her back, pinky finger _just_ grazing exposed skin.

“Coordinating with Lena has been… trying. But she’s basically been seconded back to L-Corps R&D working on your project.”

“Oh, it’s not really my project. But you’re welcome? I know Luthor’s pretty excited about it.”

“What’s Lena excited about?”

“Kar!” She’d seen the other woman literal hours ago, and yet, Alex found herself tugging her into a hug. Just like she had every time they’d reunited since she got back. It was still... an adjustment. But they were getting better. Kara didn’t try to squeeze the life out of her anymore. 

“Hey,” her smile was blinding, and only notched up when Maggie bumped their shoulders and Lucy gestured for her to come stand in the gap between her and James. “Anyway – what’s Lena excited about?”

“Just the Exodus project I sold her.”

“So, everything’s finalized then?” Maggie waved down a waitress while she asked.

“Yep,” she scratched at the wood under her elbow. “Money came through, trust set up.”

“So, you’re just…” Winn waved his beer around. “A millionaire?”

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Kinda? But also, not really.”

“She’s a constructive trustee, yeah?” Lucy explained. “Basically – she holds them money on _behalf_ of the intended recipients. Which makes you the legal owner, but not the beneficial owner. Millionaire without the fun spending.”

“What she said,” then Alex was gratefully accepted the soda being handed to her, deeply appreciating that Maggie no longer asked. “The cool part is that Lena wants me to help on the project.” She’d been itching to just do some science since she got back – the lab at the DEO was great, but she was limited in what she could do. She reported to a guy who was more interested in dotting the i’s then exploring the intricacies of alien biology. She’d gotten so used to having full authority in her lab on the ship, being relegated to busy work by a man half her caliber was starting to make her a little crazy.

“What are you building?” Winn leaned forward, eyes lighting up.

Alex just smirked, leaning forward in equal measure before whispering back, “it’s classified.”

Everyone had a chuckle at Winn’s dejected slump, but conversation quickly moved on. Alex was more than content to just sit back, let the chatter of her family wash over her. It was nice – easy. She didn’t have to work so hard with these people. No pretense of knowing what the fuck she was doing, or expectation that she be a certain person. She was just Alex. It was… a relief.

Not that she didn’t fucking love her crew – with her entire heart. They were her people; they’d saved her life more times then she could count. They were _family_. But she was their leader – the Captain, and that hung over every interaction, every friendship. Every element of her time on that ship.

So, this? This was nice.

Then James was challenging Winn to a pool match. And Kara was wincing, muttering that she would keep the balls from going airborne and following them with watchful eye.

“So,” Alex spun her glass, watching the remaining liquid swirl. “You guys gonna ask me?”

“Ask you what?” But even as she said it, her eyes wanted to drift to the exposure inch of shoulder, where the scars were just visible at the end of her collar. 

Alex looked up with a smile, head cocked. “Ella told me what happened today,” she glanced between her partners, Maggie’s fingers freezing, Lucy’s eyes hardening. “She’s not great at keeping things from me.”

“Just what you want in your new DEO recruit.”

“Hence why I didn’t recommend her for basic.”

“Not exactly reassuring.”

“You think _Winn_ would hold up to me any better?” That stumped Lucy. He’d last half the time. Alex glanced between them, eyes softening. “You can ask. I know-“ a deep breath. “I know I wouldn’t tell you last time, but you can ask. If you want.”

“Alright,” Maggie turned her body, more fully regarding the Captain. “What happened to your shoulder, Danvers?”

“Short version: I was imprisoned on WarWorld, where people gamble on fights between captives,” Maggie kept her expression carefully neutral, even as her fists clenched. Lucy faired on a little worse, jaw ticking, gaze finding the table. Every new and horrifying fact was another punch to the gut – even if Alex’s voice remained conversational, face free from anxiety. “The marks relate to fights.”

“One for each win?” Maggie guessed, eyes tracing her covered shoulder. Thinking about the more than dozen lines carefully placed there.

 _Now_ Alex paused, swallowing forcibly before starting again. “And they are to the death. That’s…. what a lot of my nightmares are about. Including last night,” she looked down, running her tongue over her teeth. “It’s a very unpleasant place. And where I found Lincoln.”

“You were kidnapped?”

Alex winced. “Only sorta? Two of my crew, Craig and Wan, were kidnapped on a routine trading mission on-world. I went after them.”

“So, you… willingly surrendered yourself to the fight death pit?” Lucy’s words were harsher than she’d intended.

Alex’s frame wilted a touch, Maggie’s fingers at her spine the only thing keeping her from shrinking away completely. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“And the long version?”

“Involves details which are probably a bit much for,” she glanced around the space. “The bar on a Friday night.” Because there were patrons already on their way to wasted, and the place smelt like beer, and James had left behind his glass of whiskey.

The anger seemed to evaporate from Lucy’s frame, skin around her eyes’ relaxing, shoulders dropping. She leaned forward, placing a hand against Alex’s wrist. “I’m sorry – This stuff is always whenever you’re ready.”

“Yeah, but… but I’m sorry. That there are still things you don’t know. That… that I just can’t tell you everything and get it over with.”

“We’re here to help you heal, Danvers, not punish you for hurting.”

A smile, barely, curled her lip. Turning her head, she pressed her cheek to her own shoulder to look Maggie in the eye. “I know. Thank you,” she turned back to the softened Lucy. “Both of you.”

Lucy just smiled, coming around more fully and pressing a hand to the side of her shoulder, where the tech rather than scars lay. “I love you, Alex Danvers.”

In response, Alex’s eyes lit up, even as her nose wrinkled in embarrassment. “Love you too. Forever.”

Maggie’s forehead pressed against the back of her shoulder, and all at once, Alex felt at home. 

And then, because they weren’t allowed a moment of peace, Kara was returning with a hop, grinning madly at the intimacy of her sisters but also in desperate need of a snacks.

“Anyone want to split some wings?”

“And loose a finger?” Maggie asked, leaning back from her partners. “I think not LD.”

She pouted, eyes widening. “Please? I’ll share.”

“You will give her exactly one wing and then devour the rest like the Hungry, Hungry Kryptonian you are,” Lucy corrected.

“Ugh!” And then she was turning to lean against the table, waving at the bar staff to indicate that they needed a waitress and a refill. They were in that awkward part of the bar where there was limited foot traffic, making it harder to get regular service. Normally, a quick thought directed at M’gann circumvented the problem, but she was still only working reduced hours. 

Alex turned into Lucy, pressing a kiss to her cheek while Kara waited for the barmen to send someone. Enjoying the feel of Lucy smiling reflexively against her lips. Enjoying how Maggie’s eyes locked on them – glowing with a certain kind of affection for her partners affection.

It would have been a nice moment, if not for the sudden shattering of glasses.

“Captain?” Jerking around, Alex frowned. An unfamiliar waitress was standing feet away, glasses broken at her feet, beer soaking into her shoes. Alex wasn’t even sure what race of alien she was – she could even be human if not for the strikingly gold eyes.

Gold eyes.

She took a step forward. “Bel?”

Gold eyes blinked vertically, and then she was being slammed into by 100 pounds of solid shapeshifter. Even in her arms, Alex could feel the alien changing, skin bubbling under hers until she knew her friends natural form would be visible.

“Cap,” he wrenched himself backwards, keeping hands on either of her shoulders. Gold eyes now set in a more golden toned face, just a shade too alien to be human. His curling blonde hair spilling onto his forehead, right into the scar he got during a raid three years ago. “What are you- you’re here. Holy shit,” he leaned around to look at the flabbergasted women still at the table. “Holy shit – you’re here. And these are your _people_. Holy shit,” wide eyes returned to hers, while she let him get out his messy thoughts. “Alex, _Jesus_ , I can’t believe you made it. Bré is going to lose her _mind._ ”

Now she cut him off. “Bré’s alive? You made it back?”

“Yeah- Yeah! Of course, it took like… minutes or something,” which fucking _hurt._ The throb of jealousy burned in Alex’s chest. Even though she could never have gotten on that jump. Captain or not, she wasn’t built to abandon a cause, let alone her ship, her crew. But watching them depart – saying goodbye and _knowing_ they would be reunited to their family’s months, even years before her? She wasn’t so big a person that it didn’t ache. “Did it just like you told us – stayed low. Found our families and left town or just kept to ourselves. Bré _finally_ let me come back to my gig here, so long as I wore another skin.”

A shuddered, relieved breath escaped her, and Alex found herself sagging. As much as she had been compartmentalizing it, she’d been fucking worried about the 90. Bré was exceptionally good at her job, Alex trusted her with her life, but when she’d said _disappear_ , she hadn’t expected her to make it impossible to be found by _them_. Catching the alien by his collar, she smiled up at him. Genuinely happy to see her old friend– his three cracked ribs and broken wrist allocated him a spot amongst the 90.

“Where is everyone else?” Cause Bré would have tried to keep everyone together, particularly the ones without lives waiting for them.

“Just a couple hours out of the city,” he grinned, dropping her shoulders. “Ever heard of a town called Parthas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly filler and was originally two chapters but I figured you guys had a bit of a wait and this all happens over the course of a day rather than over weeks like normal, so it worked as just one endless post. Sorry if it feels a bit aimless because of that - if anyone thinks I shoulda cut it into two for clarity/flow, let me know, I'll do so before I post the next chapter. 
> 
> * Faithx5452 is to thank for the wonderful idea of Lucy dragging Maggie into a sparing session to... admire Alex's ability, shall we say? ("Lucy, what are you doing?" "Shh, TRUST me.") – loved it and literally is the only reason that scene is included.


	10. Parthas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days? Who was I kidding?
> 
> Also, fun fact, this has now surpassed the original fic in word count, and we are less than half way through. So... that bodes well!

“You sure about this Danvers?” 

“Not at all.”

As much as possible while driving, Maggie sent a deeply unimpressed look over to her girlfriend. “Seriously?”

Alex just smiled back, horribly disarming and obliterating her girlfriend’s capacity to actually be angry. “Would you prefer I lied to you?”

“You coulda brought Drew or Ve or Ella or literally anyone else.”

A pause. “Did you… not want to come?”

“Hey, no,” she looked over, taking her had off the gear shift to press against her thigh. “I’m happy to be here – I’ve always got your back. But I just want to make sure that it’s okay I’m coming, alright Danvers?”

Alex’s small nod had her heart clenching – even after four years in space, her inferiority complex still had claws in her. Something Maggie and Lucy would keep an eye on. “I’m not complaining, honest. But… why didn’t you take the others?”

“I mean, I could, but I didn’t want to. First, their music taste sucks,” she took a sip of her coffee, slouching in her seat a little. “Second, no one I’d bring can drive a human car. Third, you’re much better company.” A pause, where she considered the emotions tangled in her chest. Took a deep breath and verbalized her own anxiety – one she knew was shared amongst her people. “And… honestly? I didn’t want them getting their hopes up and be crushed real time.”

“You’re worried they won’t be there?”

“Bel said Bré set up shop pretty permanently,” a shrug, eyes dragged out to the winding coast. “But you never know.” The memory of their temporary stay at Windhelm still haunted her memories. Six crew just… gone. Vanished into thin air. “And Ve can portal jump em here in a heartbeat when I have confirmation.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

Maggie kept her eyes forward but softened the edges of her voice. “Won’t you get your hopes crushed real-time? If things don’t go according to plan.”

A long pause, where Alex stared at the lid of her takeaway cup. Considered the reality that Bré or Zeek or the Powell brothers weren’t there – weren’t waiting for her. Or, Rao forbid, Wren- she shut that thought down. There was absolutely nothing she could do between here and Parthas except wait.

“That’s… that’s why I asked you to come?” She turned, smiled at the profile of her partner. “I…” _Communicate. Communicate. Communicate._ “With you and Lucy, I don’t have to… don’t have to be anyone but Alex?” She winced at her own poor explanation, searching for words with a scrunched face. “If this _does_ go badly…” she trailed off, unable to finish the thought, let alone the sentence. They’d been gone so _long_. 

“If something goes wrong, you don’t have to be Captain Danvers,” Maggie elaborated, risking a glance. “You can relax a little.”

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Well, I got your back, Danvers.” She turned her head fully, both dimples showing, and squeezed her leg. “Ride or die.”

“Lucy hates that.”

Chuckling, she turned back to the road, shifting down as they started to navigate the winding hills. “I know.” 

* * *

“Ky?”

There was a pause, then a mumbled “Lucy?”

Her heart clenched at the strained tone. And the sight before her.

The teenager was curled as tight as possible on the thin, threadbare sick-bay mattress. Her hood was pulled up and over her eyes, head pressed deep into the paper-covered pillow. The only sign of life was that she titled her head a notch at the sound of the Directors voice, her lips quirking uncertainly.

“Yeah, it’s me,” suddenly wishing she wasn’t wearing her heals, she walked as gently as possible over to the bed, each _click_ causing a minuscule wince. She made sure her voice was whisper soft – only just loud enough to register. “How you are you doin’?”

“Peachy,” cause even in agony, Ky couldn’t resist the snark.

“So, terrible then,” crouching by the bed, she resisted the urge to touch – to sooth – completely unable to determine the origin of those instincts. “I’m gonna take you home, alright?”

“The school called you?” No, they had not. They called Alex, then Kara, both of which went straight to voice mail. Then, they’d called Alex’s place of employment, and Lucy had been patched through. And then Lucy had tried to call Alex, then Kara, then Maggie, and suffered the same result. Kara was busy with a four-alarm fire one state over. And she assumed her girlfriends were driving through the hills, where reception got spotty. Unwilling to wait it out while Ky was left in limbo, she picked up the phone before could think about it. She compartmentalized the ‘proud dad’ tone he’d taken when she’d told him she needed to get Ky from school, so can you please come in? Now, here she stood, anxious about taking care of a nearly indestructible teenage alien with a headache.

“They tried your mom, but she’s out of signal range.”

“So, you came?”

Lucy frowned, noting how Ky’s tone was etched with confusion – as if she’d just leave her here to suffer. “Of course.”

“Ms. Danvers?” Smothering feelings about being called _that_ Lucy turned to face the school nurse.

“No, sorry. Lucy Lane,” she held out a hand, keeping her voice as soft as possible. “I’m Alex’s partner. She’s out of town for the evening.”

The nurse’s eyes darted between the pair. “And you’re responsible for Ky? She’d staying with you?”

Nope, definitely not the plan, but she found herself lying smoothly anyway. “Yes.”

“I’m sorry,” she genuinely looked it. “But I can’t release her to you without parental say so.”

Checking her watch and doing some quick math, Lucy nodded. “Try giving her another call? They should be reachable by now.”

Nodding, she scuttered into her side office, off the bay, and left Lucy to glance back at the shrinking girl. She still hadn’t taken her eyes out of the hood. Every sound filtering in from the hallway made her wither further, flinching away.

“Ms. Lane? Ms. Danvers wants to talk to you.”

Walking as quietly as her footwear allowed, she took the phone.

“ _Luce?”_

“Hey, you,” she turned, leaning against the doorjamb to keep an eye on the teenager. “I tried to call.”

 _“Yeah, I just saw that,”_ there was some shuffling over the line. _“We only just got out of the valley. What’s going on?”_

“Ky’s got a migraine from the looks of things,” someone’s sneaker squeaked in the hall and Ky curled in on herself. Lucy swallowed the emotion clawing in her throat. “I was gonna take her home, if that’s okay with you?”

 _“Of course, I already told the nurse,”_ another pause. Lucy could practically hear the thoughts churning in her head. _“Do you want me to call Ella? She was supposed to take her tonight and I know you’re busy today.”_ Which is why she wasn’t going on their little field trip to begin with.

This time, Lucy paused. Felt something foreign and unfamiliar well in her stomach. Protective and fierce. “No, I- I can take her. She’ll want her own bed, her own space. If that’s okay with you?”

Because the plan was for Ky to crash at Ella’s apartment. They were going to build something illegal and play video games and eat horrendously unhealthy foods. But Ella was out at the desert today doing some work with Vas and couldn’t get away until after lunch. So… here Lucy was.

 _“You’ll stay at our place tonight?”_ She wondered if the wobbly voice was her imagination.

“Only if you’re okay with it. And Ky. But I’ll still take her home now – I can always have Agent Rose come by after work to take over.”

“ _No, no. If… if you’re both comfortable, I’m happy for you to stay. Just, have Ky call me when she’s up to it?”_

“Got it.”

 _“Great.”_ A longer pause. A breath then an obscenely heartfelt, “ _thanks Luce.”_

“Always Alex,” another sharp sound from the hall resulted in an audible whimper and Lucy’s stomach dropping. “I gotta go, I’ll keep you updated, yeah?”

_“Yeah, hand me back to the nurse, I’ll clear you.”_

Then it was only a matter of gingerly helping Ky to her feet. She couldn’t open her eyes without pain striking through her skull, so Lucy made sure her hood was as low as possible and guided her slowly from the building.

“Okay, just up into the car now, yeah?” Ky didn’t really nod so much as dip her head further. The sun out in the parking lot only worsening her condition if the trembling shoulders were anything to go by.

It was only when Lucy was starting the car that the teenager finally said something, though it was low and shaky. “Am I under arrest?”

She turned in her seat, looking back at the girl. “What?”

She’d lifted her head but kept the shadow of the hood over her eyes. “Backseat?”

Lucy blinked, realizing the implication of being put in the backseat of a government vehicle. There were even handcuff bars and bullet proof glass. “The back is tinted – I’ll help with your photosensitivity.”

“Oh,” she frowned, tucking her hands in the center pocket of the sweatshirt. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” and then they were off.

* * *

Parthas. Paradise. Quiet the name to live up to.

But, honestly? Alex was starting to understand the namesake. The entire town was something out of a story book – tiny artisan shops and fruit stands laden with goods. Small children chased each other through a town square with fond adults looking on from a distance. There was a small church and a smaller town hall. The town was even built around a glorious gazebo, sitting at the center and dripping in flowers.

That, alone, would have made the town gorgeous.

But what had Alex’s heart skipping a beat? Had her breath catching and her eyes widening?

That one of the children running through the park was actually hovering, about an inch above the ground. The man selling a pound of apples did so to a lady with thick leaves instead of hair. There was a gentleman feeding birds at the base of the adorable gazebo with thick ridges protruding from his forehead, and a third eye.

Aliens. This town was shared with aliens.

“You seein’ what I’m seeing Danvers?” Maggie breathed, the car slowing to a crawl as they passed some minor construction – a seven-foot-tall alien drilling into the ground, supported by several human crew.

“Yeah,” she breathed back, eyes tracking a Vinkrin as he swept a giggling child off the ground. A child who looked perfectly human.

“ _This_ is just three hours outside National City?”

“I guess,” because it seemed like a dream. It seemed impossible that the DEO didn’t know about this place – it seemed impossible that this place even existed in the first place.

“Um, okay,” Maggie tried to focus. “What exactly are we looking for?”

“Bel said they had a place off Knight Ave,” Alex squinted out the window, eyes flicking between the road and her phone. “Two blocks up take the left.”

They navigated through the picturesque streets until they were thoroughly in suburbia. White picket fences, bikes and playsets in front yards, neatly trimmed hedges, porches with swings. Something out of an American drama – aside from the distinctly alien presence. Alex could make out traditional Onid holiday objects in a window; The symbols of faraway planets on letter boxes; A Qu’iop holding his truck off the ground while another worked underneath it.

“If we don’t have an address, what am I lookin’ for?” Maggie asked, eyes searching each house for a clue beyond _alien_. Because… that was not specific enough for this neighborhood.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” which should have been less convincing then it was, but the Detective found herself nodding.

They drove by many homes, each as cute as another. Maggie could swear a couple had familiar looking flags hanging from windows – something like an Exodus symbol, if she was honest. But Alex kept looking, eyes flicking backwards and forwards as they passed homes.

“There,” she was already unbuckling before Maggie pulled over. Eyes fixed on a particular house – shoulders tense, jaw ticking.

By the time Maggie’d parked, turned off the engine and disembarked from her truck Alex was already waiting by her door, facing the house. It looked just idyllic as the others, just as saturated in small-town farming vibes. The only difference was the ramp installed instead of stairs; pathway paved wider to accommodate mobility aids.

Maggie let Alex lead – a step behind she watched how her fingers twitched, rubbed against each other anxiously. Noted the hard line of her shoulders, the swivel of her head, the slightly too fast walk.

Then they were at the door, and she was hesitating. Eyes locked on the wooden door; plate glass set into the side panels. She rocked on her heels, muscles in her arms tense and ready.

“Alex,” she touched a hand to the center of her back – felt the heat of her skin through the material of her Exodus printed shirt. “Whatever happens, I got you, ‘kay?”

A moment, then dark eyes were on hers. An intensity, a fear, more reminiscent of _before_. Before her girlfriend learned to embody a leader of hundreds – learned to bear the responsibility of an entire lost people. This was just _Alex_. Captain Danvers out of reach for the moment. This was a woman who lost her home, her family, and built a new one, then sent two thirds away – blind faith the only thing between her and grief. Faith that they made it back, that they were behind this door. That the months they’d been quietly searching were over.

But Alex must have seen something in her eyes – belief – and she found her strength. Found the part of her that _could_ bare this. Smiling, just around the edges, Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before turning around and knocking.

The sound of a too quick and quiet stampede was almost immediate – tiny footsteps, slightly uneven, charged up to the door. Stopped. Then, through the door, a muffled _“mommy! Can I answer the door?”_

Maggie stifled a chuckle. Alex stopped breathing.

An even more muffled, from further away; _“Ask who it is!”_

A tiny throat cleared, then through a muted shout _; “Who is it?”_

Alex leaned forward to touch her forehead to the wood, hand pressed to the glass. “Bjorn,” her voice was rough, thick with emotion. “It’s Alex.”

 _“Awex is in space!”_ The boy protested.

“Bjorn, buddy,” her voice cracked, fingers curling against the window. “It’s… It’s me. Alex – I promise.”

 _“Mommy! She says its Awex!”_ Alex’s breath stuttered at the strange speech error, the result of his vocal cords staggered development. Maggie’s hand drifted down her spine to press against the small of her back, lending whatever strength she could. _“Can I open?”_

There must be some agreement, because the doorhandle was turning, and Alex was pulling away sharply.

Then the door was opening inwards, slowly, just a crack. And a head appeared just below waist height – a boy with blond hair, tufts falling onto his forehead, a tiny hand holding the door carefully. A suspicious silver eye peaked through the gap – then it widened. “Awex!”

Then the door was thrown open with as much vigor as a small child could muster – enough that it smacked against the far wall. Not that the boy or Alex noticed, because the moment it was out of the way he charged, colliding bodily with her legs. “You’re back!”

Unable to speak, barely able to breath, Alex just bent and scooped the boy up – lifting him into the air and onto her hip with a practiced kind of motion. His arms immediately wrapped around her neck, tiny face burying against her neck. Maggie’s heart throbbed at the sight.

“Yeah, buddy,” Alex’s hand pressed to the back of his head, holding him there as she breathed in his familiar smell. That warm heat of young children. “I’m back.”

“Alex?” The new voice had Maggie looking down the now exposed hallway – at the very end of the hall sat a woman in a wheelchair. Blond hair fell straight and long down one side of her head past her shoulders, other side mostly shaved. She seemed to be hesitating at the end of the corridor, eyes locked on her girlfriend in a mix of shock and confusion – hands resting on her wheels, but not moving. Frozen. “You’re here?”

Alex whispered something into the boy’s ear, which had him nodding quickly and slipping back to the ground. Once free he rocked on his heels by the door, looking like it was taking all the focus in his small body not to vibrate.

She took a step through the threshold, hand finding her back pockets. “Hey Bré.”

For a long moment the women just stared at each other, Maggie and Bjorn standing witness on the porch.

“Thought you’d finally died.”

“Almost did. Couple times.”

“So, nothing’s changed then?”

“Nope.”

There was a moment of silence, where they continued to just… stare. Then Bré cracked, a smile pulling over her face, visible even from a distance. “It’s good to see you Captain. Took you long enough.”

[…]

Maggie found herself herded into a living space, to the dining table set at the edge of the room, normally pressed against a glass wall. However, said glass wall was opened, leading freely onto a deck, the sounds of bugs and birds and Bjorn in the backyard spilling inside. The warm breeze and smell of fading summer soft in the space.

“So,” Bré locked her chair so she was sitting across from both herself and Alex, giving Maggie her first real chance to examine the woman. She was broad set, dressed in simple clothes she’d come to associate with the Exodus crew. It was only now, up close, that scarring along her left side was visible; A trio of lacerations ran from her cheek and ear, down her neck and disappearing into the collar of her shirt. Silver eyes wrinkled with her smile, but ever so slightly narrow when they set on her. “Are you the Detective or the Director?”

The trickling feeling of an interrogation ran down her spine, but she refused to react. Instead she just smiled, focusing on the feel of Alex’s hand on her thigh. “The Detective – NCPD Science Division.”

“ _Valor_ , are both your noamoys nerds, or is it just the two of you?” Alex snorted, but bit her lip – it wouldn’t help to explain that Lucy was a different kind of nerd; science lost on her, but able to debate the inherent tension of human rights ad nauseum. “The Detective here help you find us? Finally.”

“You know,” Alex leaned her temple against her fist, elbow on the table. “When I told you to stay low, I didn’t think you would go so hard. We’ve been looking for ages.”

“Obviously not very _well_ ,” she waved at the house. “Been here for almost seven months now.”

The hand on her thigh tightened, then pulled away. It was only because she was ready that Maggie caught her fingers before she entirely retreated. Pulling it back to her leg, under the table, she ran a soothing thump over the top – imparting whatever confort she could.

“We only got back eleven weeks ago.”

Bré didn’t offer any platitudes – the only sign of her sympathy was in the narrowing of eyes, the tip of her head. “How long were you in space after we left?”

Alex’s jaw worked, the hand in hers clenched. She visibly steeled herself before answering. “A little under a year.”

“I’m sorry Al,” Bré leaned forward, pressing a hand to her bicep across the table. “I know you wanted to get back more than most.”

“Yeah, well,” she kind of half shrugged, eyes on a knot in the wooden table. Maggie and Bré shared a look – abject strangers connected by the hurting woman. “Doesn’t matter – what happened after you landed?”

“Exactly what you said would,” Bré shrugged, leaning back, folding her arms on the table. “We crashed in some farmland just North of here – the jump sustained some damage by the way – and found our way into a neighboring town. Struck some strange luck – got a bit of hate for the visibly… less human crew. Told us to _crawl back to Parthas where we belong,_ ” she smirked at the corners, glancing around. “Which was excellent advice.”

“This town,” Maggie waved a hand around vaguely. “This place – it’s amazing.”

“Certainly, wish I’d known about it when I first landed on Earth. Might not have even registered,” but then her eyes dragged outside, to her son inspecting an insect in the dirt. “Not that I’d change anything.”

“How’d you afford this place?” Alex glanced around – noting the modified kitchen, benches lowered, raised dishwasher, knee room under the sink. “I know I tried to set you guys up well enough, but there _were_ 90 of you.”

“Michael,” was the only explanation given – all that was needed if Alex’s eye roll and nod was to go by. “Anyway, you were right. D’ave, Greg and Linda absconded the moment we were state side. A handful took off with family, a bunch moved out of town. Just over sixty remain.”

Alex tapped the tip of her finger on the table. “Jacob?”

Bré laughed without joy – more of a resigned kind of ironic sound. “We aren’t that lucky – he rents an apartment in the town center.”

“So,” an edge of cautious optimism in her voice. “Everyone’s in the area?”

Now Bré smiled, eyes wrinkling at the sides. “Yep.” She checked her watch and glanced towards the front door. “I share this place – Wren and the Powell brothers have rooms, and Dr. Luzano is down the hall.”

Alex stiffened, just a touch, and for a moment didn’t seem able to speak – didn’t seem able to decide which part to engage with. “How’s the doc doing?”

“Not well,” she flexed her shoulders, scared cheek ticking. “He mostly sleeps nowadays. You told us he’d be lucky to see another year.”

“I know,” her eyes drifted back towards the hall.

“You’re a great doctor Al,” she tapped the table, pulling dark eyes back. “But even you can’t fight old age.”

“I can certainly _try_ ,” but there was a kind of levity to the words. “I’ll check him before I go. Anyone who needs it actually. I’m still uncomfortable that we didn’t send a medic with you.”

“You were in _space_ – you needed them more. And it’s not like any of them would willing leave your side, almighty leader.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You’re my _Second_ , they would’a followed you.”

“Not your Second anymore,” she tilted her head, scrutinizing. “You promoted the infernian, didn’t you?”

“What if I did?” 

“I _knew_ it,” she grinned, a certain kind of victory in her expression. “I should have made you choose before we left – could’a advised you against that.”

“Drew is a good Second.”

“Drew is a hothead. And _you’re_ a hothead. I’m surprised you made it back alive with that kind of leadership.”

“You aren’t exactly cool, calm and collected Bré,” Alex shot back, laughter in her voice.

“I’m _royalty_ ,” faux snobbery entered the hardy women’s voice, happiness shinning in silver eyes. 

“Oh, my sincerest apologies,” Alex tipped her head in a pseudo bow. “ _Princess_ Bjorn, you are the epitome of regality. And you _definitely_ never stole my ground ship to track and sabotage a slaver vessel. With a seventeen-year-old Dax as your backup.”

The only response to that accusation was a full, genuine laugh, Bré bending a little at the waist with the joy of it. Then, she was unlocking her wheel and pulling herself backwards, still chuckingly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna make some calls – get people over here. Watch your godson, would you?”

* * *

Lucy unlocked the apartment door with the emergency key Alex had pressed into her hand last week, all awkward smiles and happy eyes. Now, she was grateful. She was pretty sure Ky wouldn’t be able to locate her nose at the moment, let alone her keys. If she owned keys – if you can walk through walls do you even bother?

“Alright, come on you,” she touched a hand to the small of her back, nudging her away from the hallway wall and through the door. “Let’s get you to bed, hmm?”

Gertrude appeared around the corner – thankfully subdued. Her Miniature American Shepherd form was particularly soft, and she made no move to bark or jump in excitement. Instead, she quietly padded over to the pair, sniffing around Ky’s slow-moving feet and keeping step with them.

“Wait,” they stopped suddenly, forcing Ky to place a hand against the wall to keep her balance. “This is Ma’s room.”

“I know,” she pushed open the door with her shoulder, still leading the teenager blindly through. “For one, she has blackout curtains. Another, she told us about the dampeners – and I assume this is caused by your mind reading?”

Finally, feeling the light of the hallway fade behind her eyelids, Ky ventured a look. Blinking, slow and careful, she was relieved to find the curtains drawn. Only now did she take in her mother’s girlfriend – dressed head to toe in Army Blues, heals and skirt included, though the heels were dangling from her fingers, bringing Ky to Lucy’s nose rather than her chin. “How’d you know?”

“I’m not Maggie, but I can deduce on occasion,” she smiled, nudging the girl towards the super king and closing the door behind them. “Is it better in here?”

“Mmhmm,” she crawled up onto the spread, sinking into the pillows.

“Change of clothes?” At Ky’s nod, she went to the chest of draws. Alex had barely filled a quarter of them and every time she opened them the overwhelming urge to drag her shopping swelled. But right now, it was useful, enabling her to locate Alex’s most worn sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt combo immediately and return to the bed. “I’m gonna get you some tea, and a snack,” she pressed a hand to her leg, waiting for dark eyes to meet hers. “You probably aren’t hungry now, but you will be later. Is there anything else I can get you? Do you have Martian painkillers or something?”

“No… I just have to sleep it off mostly. But tea would be good?”

“Five minutes?” And she was off, leaving Ky under the watchful eye of Gertrude who had jumped on the bed and pressed herself against the teenager.

It was only alone in Alex’s kitchen that the realty of the task she’d assigned herself set in. She could count on one hand the number of time’s she’d spent alone with Ky. It’s not that she didn’t like the kid – she actually really liked her. Lucy had been a fan since she’d snarked her at the DEO after the missile at the waterfront incident; since she watched the footage of her diving in after an unconscious Kara. That had only amplified over the last several months – she was smart and snarky and a little cooky for someone who blushed so much. Plus, the amount of Alex visible in her daughters’ actions, behavior, even her eyes, was enough to melt her goddamned heart.

But taking care of her? When she wasn’t well, and her mom was off on a mission to find the rest of her found family? She hadn’t even thought about it at the time, but now…

Now she had to suck it up, because Ky’d seemed genuinely, heartbreakingly, surprised that she’d come to pick her up. That she cared enough to show up. And Lucy had enough family members with abandonment issues and inferiority complexes to know what that meant, so she wasn’t backing down now. Fuck that.

Then the water was boiling, and she had to find the tea and mugs in a kitchen that was really Maggie’s domain.

She ignored the swoop in her gut when she found her brand of headache tea bags that she swore didn’t work but still drank with every migraine.

While it brewed, she flicked Alex a quick text letting her know they were home safe and got an almost immediate _Owe you another one, Lane._

Instead of knocking and flaring Ky’s head, she opened the door incrementally, giving her the opportunity to stop her in case she was still changing. Once in, she fought the strange swell in her chest at the sight – Ky dressed in Alex’s too-big clothes and curled up on her side, one arm slung over Gertrude, face buried in her fur.

She tiptoed over, placing the mug and crackers down. Pushing aside her own hesitation, she placed a gentle hand on Ky’s arm. “Tea’s just here,” she turned under her hand, rolling so that she could blink up at the adult, groggy with pain. “And I’ll just be in the other room if you need anything, okay?”

“Wait,” Lucy froze, hand suspended in the air between them as she pulled away. “Could-“ she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “Never mind.”

“No, hey,” she ducked her head, meeting familiar eyes with as much sincerity as she contained. “What do’ya need?”

Ky took a slow, fortifying breath. Her eyes were already wet, likely from pain, and her trembling wasn’t easing off. So, the weight of the request that followed just _consumed_ Lucy’s heart. “Could you… could you stay?”

A memory, from months and months ago, flashed across her eyes. Rang in her ears. Kara looking up at her with big, imploring eyes, trapped under yellow sun lamps. _“Can you…” she snapped her mouth shut, suddenly very interested in the ceiling. “Nothing, never mind.”_

_“No, what is it?”_

_“Can you… can you stay?”_

Lucy had to visibly swallow. The image was so vivid, reflected in Ky’s expression, it _ached_. Possibly worse than the sight of her surrogate sister, injured and pleading. Because instead of the blue, it was Alex’s whiskey brown. And instead of a Superhero, this was a kid who just needed someone to look after them.

Lucy may be an asshole, but she wasn’t that kind of asshole.

“Course,” she made her voice casual, knowing that she wouldn’t appreciate anything else. “Scoot.”

* * *

Maggie didn’t even know she’d done it, but somewhere along the way she started to think of the Exodus as a para-military operation. Every single member of the crew she’d met, until today, had been elite. Capable. Dryl and Ella had made their abilities known within minutes of meeting them. She’d seen Vik treat patients, and Ve create portals and Lincoln spar like something out of a Gladiator ring. Even Ky had shown herself to be formidable. They were all capable. And whether directly or indirectly, they all assisted in the military aspects of the crew. Alex had made as much clear.

But now, she was standing in front of kids; young children wrapping arms around parents. She could see disabled men and women with various assistance tools. The elderly, and the sick and the pregnant. Only a handful of these people were fighters. There were those in casts, others limping, benched by injury. Others may be medics or mechanics or logistics experts – but mostly, they looked like normal people.

Music was being pumped into the space, a couple of people were barbequing, drinks had been passed out. Small families, friends gathered – they could be your local dude who fixes your car, or the old lady next door with too many cats. Some even looked more like college students than members of an elite crew of space pirates. They looked… like the average alien who happened to be on a list that Cadmus used to hunt down and deport them.

For the first time, the reality of what Alex had built in space settled in Maggie’s mind.

The reality of the family she had found settled in her heart.

“So,” Maggie’d set herself up next to the ramp, on the lip of the deck, set just far enough off the ground that her feet couldn’t touch the floor. Thus, the sudden voice behind her forced her to twist and look upwards, meeting the eye of an women, early thirties. Pretty. She dropped herself down to sit next to Maggie where she hung, observing the growing group of aliens in the yard – the excessive size of the space now making sense. “Which one are you?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Of Alex’s noamoys?” The women waved her beer at Alex, who was busy chatting amongst a group of crew – face light, shoulders relaxed. It made something in Maggie chest unclench, seeing Alex amongst her own – the worst-case scenario they’d been worried about unfounded. “Maggie or Lucy?”

“Maggie,” she offered a hand, slightly awkward given they were sitting next to each other, but the woman took it with a half-smile. “You gotta name?”

A pause, where Maggie got the distinct feeling she was being sized up – not the first time this afternoon. For each person she was introduced to, she could feel them judging her, determining whether she was good enough for their beloved Captain. So far, she seemed to be fairing pretty well. But this alien seemed… more skeptical. More cautious. “Wren.” When she gave the name, she seemed to wait for some kind of reaction – one that didn’t come. “I was the botanist on board.”

“Botany in space?”

Wren shrugged, eyes never leaving Maggie’s face. This close, she could make out the distinctly alien nature of the color – one blue, the other green, both swirling in a vortex of shades. “Came in handy when we hit empty galaxies – can’t always rely on bought and borrowed goods.”

“I have no doubt.”

Silence settled over them – it took considerable effort for Maggie to remain steady. She took a sip of beer, eyes dragging away to the still growing festivities. As she watched another child, maybe seven, dark skin and darker hair, crashed into Alex’s side hard enough to make her stumble. She didn’t seem phased though, just reaching down, wrapping an arm over the boys chest and heaving him into the air – literally throwing him upwards, several feet into open space. The detective only had a second to tense in concern, but the kid was already gently floating to the ground – as if buoyed – laughing until he was caught again by her girlfriend, who pressed a nose to his and shook her head – elevating his laughter into full blown giggling.

“Lucas Powell,” Wren explained, watching the scene with a soft smile. “He and his older brother are U’terian – they can control the density of their bodies.”

Maggie just nodded; throat caught on the emotion welling in her chest at the sight.

“You’re not what I imagined.” Turning back, the detective blinked at the intense look in alien eyes. Wren dragged a hand through her chin length hair, catching some behind her ears.

“You imagined me?”

“Yeah – you and your other noamoy.”

Maggie took a slow sip of beer, trying to decipher the look in suddenly skittish eyes. Wren’s gaze locked on Alex as she shoved Derik and pointed an accusatory finger at Drew, laughing. “You’re the one.”

“What?” She looked back, shoulders tensing under her intense look.

“You’re the one she dated.”

Her eyes flew _wide_ ; chest catching her breath. “Oh, ah, right, yeah. Well I-“ when Maggie didn’t interrupt, or otherwise react, she stuttered to a stop and sighed, eyes drifting again. “She told you about that?”

Maggie offered a smile. “We don’t lie to each other – kinda a staple of polyamory… and just relationships in general,” Wren’s fingers whitened around her beer, but she looked back with a new kind of determination.

“I won’t apologize.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Maggie took another swig, a dimple popping. “She’s easy to fall for.”

“She is,” swirling eyes wondered back to the woman in question, currently leading a heavily pregnant man over to a picnic table nestled to the side of the yard. Even from there, Maggie could make out Alex’s ‘doctor’ face. “I… She never let go of you two.” A pause, where she waited the alien out, let her voice thoughts carefully. “Even after so many years. Most of us did,” her fingers tightened again. “But she couldn’t. Wouldn’t.”

“We didn’t let go either.”

Only _now_ did Wren smile, eyes sad but face soft. “I know – you’re a noamoy.”

“Okay,” Maggie turned her body, resting her spine along the rail of the ramp. “Is anyone ever going to explain what a _newa-moy_ is? ‘Cause I’ve been called that so many times in the last four months, I’m starting to wonder if I’m being secretly insulted.”

Wren laughed, most of the remaining tension easing from her as her eyes wrinkled, tongue pressing against the inside of her cheek. “No, not an insult, I promise,” she turned to face Maggie. “It’s just a phrase used to describe a relationship that… defies the odds? That are… inevitable.” A soft laugh, nailing picking at the table of her beer. “Alien equivalent of soulmates, if you buy into that kinda thing.”

“Oh,” that made sense – also explained Alex’s reactionary blush and stammer every time she and Lucy were referred to that way. Quiet the mantle. “It’s strange that you folks talked so much about us.”

“I mean, there isn’t much else to do in the downtime between docking – gossip was Exodus life blood – and no one was more interesting then Alex Danvers.”

Dark eyes turned to study the alien. “How so?”

A deep breath, Wren looking back up. “She… was hated for so long by so many,” a wince. “Myself included. But she just… Kept on keeping on? She put her head down and did what was asked and _never_ complained. Then,” as she spoke, her eyes became distant, locked in memories Maggie couldn’t even imagine. “We were raided. Scralkils. Came right through the walls – tried to take people. And Alex… she just became this whole other person? She killed… we lost count. Doesn’t matter – she saved dozens of us. Maybe the whole ship – even though we treated her _horribly_.” Another pause, where Wren pulled herself back, refocused on the question at hand, shoved down ancient memories of blood and screaming and war raged within a metal walls. “And she just… went back to doing her thing. Never asked for anything, never complained. Did the worst jobs, worked the hardest shifts. Didn’t really talk, not until she cultivated this like, core group. You’ve probably met a lot of em, most stayed with the Exodus when we took the jump,” she nodded at the hoard of aliens mingling amongst themselves.

“You amongst that core?”

A slow tip of her head not quite a nod. “Eventually,” a little shame drifted through her face, but it was muted. Like this was old pain. “But I was injured in the raid that got us the jump,” she touched fingers to her ribs, wincing with phantom pain. “She made me get on.”

“Made you?” Because this woman didn’t strike Maggie as the type to be made to do anything.

But she just laughed, shrugged a little. “She jammed a needle in the side of my neck and, next thing I know, I’m being pulled out of a battered jump ship in the middle of an almond field.” 

_“Seriously?”_ Even though that sounded exactly like something Alex would do.

“Yep,” Wren took a swig of beer, eyes wandering back to the woman in question. Hand pressed to a pregnant belly; head bent to listen carefully to its owner. “I’m gonna give her hell about it before she leaves.”

Noting the hint of sadness, Maggie tilted her head. “You stayin’ out here then?” Even though Parthas was just over two hours from National City, that was quite the distance to travel to regularly see your family.

“Probably,” Wren smiled softly as Alex pulled away, laughing openly and patting Jamie on the shoulder. “Sooner or later, we gotta find our place on this planet.”

* * *

It took almost an hour, but eventually the worst of the pain settled – the phantom shrapnel embedded in her brain dulling to a throb. Still painful. Still blinding. But enough that the sound of her own heartbeat wasn’t reverberating through her skull.

Enough that she could open her eyes, just a crack, and take in Lucy’s form. Still next to her. Even though it must have been several hours. And she was awake – leaning against the headboard, stroking a cat-like Gertrude curled up tight in her lap.

Her voice was sandpaper when she spoke, jerking Lucy’s eyes to her. “She likes you.”

Lucy looked down at the definitely alien creature. “I have my reservations.” She kept her voice whisper soft – too soft to agitate the edges of pain.

“Mmmm,” Ky’s lagging mind was only now catching up to the implications of her situation. That Lucy Lane, Director of the DEO, a complex and highly sensitive government black site, had taken the day off to look after. Even though she’d been unable to take the same day off to accompany her mother – even though the director had _wanted to_ , that much was obvious. But, beyond even that, she’d stayed.

She hadn’t just called Ella or Freyer or Kara. She’d taken her home, made sure she was comfortable and fed and _safe_. Then, just because she asked, she’d sat in a dark room with a strange alien and _waited_ for her.

“You stayed,” the whispered mutter was unintentional – a product of the pain and exhaustion and eerie silence in her mind.

Lucy turned, blinking down at her. “I said I would.”

Like it was that simple. Like her life wasn’t littered with adults who said they would be there – would help – would protect her. Adults who failed. Again, and again. Until there was Alex, who had to break through barriers and walls and vaults filled her with emotional baggage and found a place in her heart. Like this woman’s word, this woman who’d known her mere months, was an unbreakable bond. Just because.

“But why?”

Soft. Soft and kind eyes locked with hers. “Cause you asked.” Like that was all it took. Like, if Ky asked, Lucy would be there – would protect her. Help her. Love her.

That last though crashed through her chest like a hurricane – ricocheting against the walls of her skin. This skin that she created with her mother, her family. The skin she was building a life in with this family.

“Oh.”

Lucy didn’t comment on her inarticulate response, just pulled a lip up in an almost smile – the edges of empathy playing in the skin around her eyes.

“Thanks,” she shifted, wincing as the movement agitated the sharp ends of agony. “You’re good at this.”

“This?”

Ky waved a hand around the blacked-out room. “Migraine stuff.”

“Oh,” Lucy looked back at the animal (?) in her lap. “I get them too – its genetic. My mom used to get em as well. Or, so I’m told.”

Ky squeezed one eye shut, where the pain was localizing, but looked up at Lucy through the other – the sudden sadness clinging to her. “You don’t know?”

“She died when I was young.”

“Oh. That sucks,” she winced, but Lucy smiled involuntarily at the lack of tact, gave the smallest of head tilts.

“Yeah, it does.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lucy blinked down at her, hand twitching as Ky’s forehead pinched with pain. “Don’t be – you didn’t do anything.”

“Ugh,” Ky sagged a little, pain fogging her thoughts, but too stubborn to give up. “I hate it when people say that too – sorry.”

Watchful eyes noted the re-escalating discomfort, but let Ky determine her own limits “About your birth parents?”

“Yeah, not like I remember them or anythin’,” she finally dropped to the mattress, head digging into the material.

“Still hurts though,” Lucy finally caved, fingers finding the back of the teenager’s head – the notches just above the nape of her neck that Maggie always located when she was like this. “Even if you don’t remember them.”

When Ky didn’t say anything, Lucy assumed she’d been consumed by exhaustion again, and started to settle. But, then, she was mumbling, turning her head just enough to be heard. “You’re right.”

There was a long moment, where Lucy just stared down at the girl. Felt something in her chest just _click_. Something finally give. Then, she was taking her fingers away from her head, even as Ky’s grunted in displeasure. Scooping Gertrude from her lap, she moved her to the side and slide down the bed – more fully lying next to the teenager.

“Come ‘ere,” she moved her arm, waiting for Ky to lift her head and allow her arm to slot under, hand coming back around to find the pressure points on her skull. Sooth the pain as much as she could. “Try get some more sleep.”

“’Kay,” mumbled into her shoulder, body becoming lax against hers. Then, finally; “Thanks Lucy.”

“Always, love.”

* * *

Alex’s last patient of the evening was her favorite – and she didn’t care who knew.

“You know, if you stop wiggling, this will be over much faster,” she admonished with a grin, capturing squirming hands.

“It’s cold!” He giggled back, trying to swat unsuccessfully at the stethoscope she’d packed in the truck with her med pack. Just in case.

“I know,” she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in understanding even as her eyes smiled at the boy. “But once I do it, I’ll be finished and you can be free!”

Big silver eyes looked up at her from the kitchen counter where she’d sat him, suddenly much too serious for his years. “If ya finish, you’w go.”

 _That_ sobered her. She’d known this child since his first breath – in fact, she’d known him since Bré’d come to her in secret – snuck into her quarters in the middle of the night – and begged for an ultrasound.

“I know buddy.” Releasing the no longer squirming child, she placed a hand on either side of him on the bench, bracketing him in. Big eyes drifted, small fingers reaching up to fiddle with the tool hanging around her neck. “But I’ll come back – I’ll always be around.”

“You were gone a wong time this time,” he mumbled, eyes locked on his fingers. “More than when Mommy got hurt.”

A sharp inhale. A deliberately slow exhale. She placed a hand against his small cheek, gentle. “Hey, Bjorn, look at me. There ya go – I know I was gone a long time, but I’ll always come back. I promise.”

A long pause, where he seemed to genuinely consider her sincerity – big eyes narrowed with seriousness that didn’t fit his face. Then, a tiny hand came up to her cheek, mirroring her. “The Finger Promise?”

“Yeah buddy,” she placed her hand over his on her face, smiling down at him. “ _Pinky_ promise. Always.”

[…]

Maggie was laughing at something Bré and Wren were saying, which was deeply concerning to the returning Captain. This suspicion was only fueled when they grew suddenly silent at her approach. She narrowed her eyes at her remaining crew, everyone else having returned to their homes. “What?”

“Yeah, what?” Bjorn echoed from her hip.

“Oh, nothing,” Wren assured, shit eating grin absolutely unconvincing.

“Somehow I don’t believe you,” she squinted at her first Second, who only smirked back at her.

“They were just telling me stories of your time in space, Danvers,” Maggie assured without reassurance. “No worries.”

“Yeah, that’s _what_ I’m worried about,” but she still handed the child to one of the culprits, letting him slide into her lap once she was sure the chair was locked.

“You’re paranoid,” Bré accused with a much too happy smile, adjusting Bjorn’s weight on her lap and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “How’d he do?”

Alex smiled, rubbing a hand along the shaved side of his head – the pattern etched in mirrored on his mother’s undercut. “ _Very_ well behaved, weren’t you buddy?”

“Yeah,” he nodded his head with absurd seriousness. “And Awex says tomorrow I can have a wowwypop,” his mouth struggled with the word, voice slowly to try and annunciate unsuccessfully. “But not tonight cause it’s too dark out.”

“Is that so?” Bré asked, arching an eyebrow at the unapologetic doctor.

“Yep,” she popped the p, coming around to Maggie’s side of the table, but not sitting. “And he’s great by the way. The scarring on his lungs from The Illness won’t ever repair itself, but he’s doing fine. He’ll probably struggle in colder climates, and maybe a little over winter. But I don’t expect his quality of life to be affected as is.”

“Thanks for takin’ a look, Al.”

“No problem. Now, about the Doc,” she pressed her palm to the table, waiting for both Wren and Bré to look her in the eye. “We need to start thinking about his last rites.”

Wren scratched at the wood, leaning into the table. “Can’t exactly take him to airlock, huh?”

“No,” Maggie’s fingers found the small of her back, slipping under her shirt to press against the skin. _I’m here_. “I can make him comfortable, but we’re looking at a couple months, max.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Bré offered, arm wrapping around Bjorn, pulling him tight to her chest when he tried to palm the table. “And let you know – assuming you’ll lead the rites?”

A pause – Maggie’s nails scratched over her skin. “Yeah, of course.” She ignored Wren’s swirling eyes on her – _seeing_ her. She straightened, eyes hunting for her long-discarded jacket. “Okay, I’ll have Damion send over all the documents for transfer of the L-Corp funds by the end of the week.”

“Still can’t believe you got a _Luthor_ to give aliens money, for alien tech,” Bré muttered.

“Yeah, well,” Alex shrugged, unsure of how to even broach the subject and lacking the emotional bandwidth to try. “Doesn’t really matter – we have the money. I just need to find everyone to give it over.”

“D’ave, Greg and Linda are going to be pretty hard to find,” Wren interrupted, leaning her chin on her fist. “Even if it’s for a 200k paycheck.”

“I’ll find em, don’t worry,” Alex lifted her hand from the wood, flexing her shoulders. Noting the hour, feeling her responsibilities start to clash – start to hurt.

“You gotta go,” Wren guess, watching how Maggie adjusted for Alex’s position.

“Ky’s not well,” her jaw ticked. “And we have work tomorrow afternoon – not exactly a short drive ahead.”

“Course,” Bré reached over, offering her arm to Alex who took it. Hands clasping each other’s forearms, Alex leaned down to press the ridge of her forehead against Bré’s, over Bjorn who hunched automatically for the move. They held the position for a second, closed eyes, before pulling away. “Bring the menace with you next time, yeah? I need a free babysitter.”

Alex laughed, pressing her palm to the boy’s head affectionately before stepping back. “Yeah, no. I love your kid too much to let my kid look after em.”

Then it was just Wren, and Maggie extracted herself from the table. She pressed a hand to the inside of Alex’s elbow. “I’ll be by the door, ‘kay?”

“I’ll take ya,” and then there were two.

“You’re off then,” Wren didn’t stand, but rotated her body to face her old… something and current friend.

“’Fraid so.” Alex’s hands slipped into her back pockets. “But I’ll be back – gotta come get Drew at some point. If they ever extract themselves from Derik.”

Wren snorted with a nod, eyes drifting. “Good luck with that.”

There was a pause. And then, at the same time both spoke with a rushed kind of awkwardness. “Hey, I just wanted-“ “I know that I-”

They stopped, paused against, then cracked a smile each. Then Alex started again. “I just wanted to apologize, for how I... left things.”

“You mean your aggravated assault? Or the backwards kidnapping?” But she didn’t sound angry – if anything, it was laced with levity. And a little sadness.

“Both?” Alex rocked on her heels, wincing at her own behavior. “I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“Protect those that deserve protecting,” she intoned back her old phrase, resigned at the reality.

“Yeah…”

“Al, don’t worry about it. I’d say we’re more than even,” which bore no elaboration. “And… I just wanted to say, I’m happy for you.” When Alex only frowned, eyes finding the floor, Wren finally stood. She pressed a hand to the taller woman’s shoulder, waiting for dark eyes to meet mismatched. “She’s great – honestly. If I wasn’t so happy for you, I’d be jealous.”

But Alex didn’t laugh, instead she bit her lip hunted her friend’s expression for the lie. For the hurt that she felt she’d inflicted. And found none of it. “I missed you, ya know?”

“I missed you too, you absolute asshole,” and then she was pulling her in for a hug. Wren pressed her chin into Alex’s shoulder, closing her eyes – committed the familiar comfort of her friend’s warmth to her mind before slowly, agonizingly, pulling away. “Now go get your girl before she gets any bright ideas.”

“I’m not worried – She’s more levelheaded than us,” yet she still took the advice, retreating down the hall with a final, small, smile.

The lead weight in her chest as she retreated to the car with Maggie at her side didn’t elevate within the truck’s walls. If anything, she found herself sagging into the door, eyes drifting closed as she fought the waring emotions in her chest.

“You okay there Danvers?”

“No,” because they don’t lie to each other. Because, right now, she _wasn’t_ fine. She was torn between worlds – worlds that both needed her. Both loved her. Worlds that _she_ loved – yet had to choose between. “But I will be,” because both families loved her, and would find a way. They always found a way.

“I know,” Maggie’s soft smile was accompanied by a hand finding her knee, rubbing soothingly until Alex was relaxed enough, she felt comfortable driving.

“I’m sorry we’re so late,” they would be lucky to make it home by midnight.

“No worries, I had fun.” Maggie started the car, shrugging as she flicked the indicator.

Alex arched an eyebrow – aware that for large portions of the day, she’d essentially abandoned her girlfriend to the wolves that were the Exodus crew. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah,” her smile took on a wicked edge, more reminiscent of their other girlfriend. “Learnt some fun stories,” Alex’s eyes widened. “So, _apparently_ , you accidentally flirted with a betrothed royal in front of her fiancé and almost started an intergalactic war?” *

Alex blush was not effectively hidden by the hands now covering her face.

* * *

Kara wasn’t sure what she expected when she swept into Alex’s apartment – but the two missed calls from Nation City Middle School and another from Lucy set her heart racing. Stupid fire, stupid idiots who set off fireworks in the middle of the afternoon. And didn’t think about the fact that it hadn’t rained in weeks. Stupid Kal for not answering his phone and forcing her to stay.

So, Kara dropped straight in through the balcony – because this _was_ an emergency, gosh Alex – and beelined to Ky’s room. Which was, horrifyingly, empty.

The only thing that kept her from flying into a panic was the steady sound of heartbeats in the apartment. Coming from Alex’s room. She opened the door slowly, listening for sounds of alarm. She really needn’t have worried.

The sight that greeted her was the opposite of a disaster. It was an… anti-disaster. An un-tragedy. The reporter couldn’t articulate – her brain was too busy stuck on the image before her.

The room was shrouded in near pitch-black, blackout curtains pulled tight for the first time possibly ever. All three inhabitants were dead asleep, despite the early hour. All the humans were dressed in Alex’s clothes. Lucy was flat on her back one arm tucked behind her head; on one side, an orange short haired cat was curled against her; on the other Ky, who had her face pressed into Lucy’s shoulder, hiding her eyes from even the threat of light. From where she stood, Kara could just make out the tips of Lucy’s fingers curled around the nape of the teenager’s neck, likely trying to ease the pain residing there before sleep took them.

If it weren’t so dark, Kara would take a photo. Though over the next several weeks she would carefully recreate the moment from memory first in charcoal, then sketch, and finally paint. None will be able to fully capture the wholesomeness, but all would eventually become treasured possessions of one Lucy Lane; the charcoal would be framed and placed in her DEO office; the painting would eventually find a home in their family den; and the sketch would be carefully folded and placed in Lucy’s safe, along with her mother’s jewelry, Ky’s adoption certificate, Kara’s best man speech and all three of their vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Faithx5452, as always, with the fabulous random ideas, including Alex causing an galactic incident because she is a _disaster gay_


	11. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from New Zealand! Yes, I am posting this Christmas morning - My wife is asleep still, and my Jewish ass is happy to edit on the apparently sacred Christmas morning. So, enjoy!

“Who _is_ it?” Lucy pressed; eyes fixed on Lena with a vigor more appropriate for an interrogation room. She wiggled her toes under Maggie’s thigh, mischievousness laced in her smile. “Come on, just between us.” 

Alex’s chuckle at their girlfriend’s chutzpah, the sound vibrating through Maggie’s back, pressed as she was against her chest. Lucy was like a dog with a bone the _moment_ pronouns escaped Luthor’s mouth.

“Nothing is ever just between us, Lane,” Lena shot back with a smirk, before turning back to the group. “So, anyway, this very handsome world leader _who I shall not name_ ,” she shoots Lucy a look, who just grinned back. “Invites me to dinner at The Baldwin where she’s staying, right? So, we get there and she tells me she has this very important question she has to ask. And I'm thinking, _Okay, well, she’s going to invite me up to her room.”_ All three members of the triad notice Kara adjust her glasses, ears pink at the tips.

“Go Little Luthor,” Maggie cuts in.

Lena laughs, smirking at the detective. “So, I'm considering my answer, when she turns around and asks me _if I was baptized_ ,” and she took a drink.

“What?” Even Kara, jealously thick in her expression, sounded surprised.

“Yeah.”  
  
“No!” Sam, along with everyone else was grinning.

“Yes! So, I just burst out laughing and said no, but... apparently, she, ah, only  
sleeps with good Catholics,” absolutely no one (but Kara) missed how Lena’s eyes darted to the younger Danvers.

Lucy’s smirk took on a wicked edge. Maggie scratched her calves in warning and interrupted whatever inappropriate comment was about to follow. “That's insane.”

It did no good, because Lena Luthor set her ridiculously intense (ridiculously _gay_ ) eyes on Kara when she responded. “Yeah. Actually, I kind of found it attractive that _she believed in something_. So, there’s always that.” Kara was suddenly very interested in her empty wine glass.

Sam, who was not dumb and could see the looks the three on the couch were sending at the other two women in the room, turned to the easier target. “What about you, Kara?” The triad decided they liked this addition immediately. Even if she was torturing their sister for fun. “Are _you_ seeing anyone?”

“Oh, well, actually, ah,” she stuttered, rotating the stem of her glass instead of looking up. “Not for a while, no. You know how it is!”

Alex rolled her eyes, noting the way Lena had yet to take her eyes away from her baby sister, even over her wine glass. “What about Ruby's father? Is he still in the picture?” 

“Nope,” Alex was relieved to see that Sam seemed unbothered by it. “It's just me and Ruby.”

“Wow. Raising a daughter by yourself, that's incredible.”

Kara furrowed her brows at her sister. “You’re one to talk Alex.”

“Oh, are you three not…” Sam gestured between the three currently occupying the couch… Intimately. The revelation that the mysterious Lucy was also a girlfriend really was anti-climactic. The Director had just swept into the apartment half an hour late, pressed strikingly fast kisses to both of her partners lips, before beelining Lena’s whiskey.

“Oh, we’re together,” she smiled back, settling an arm over Maggie’s shoulder happily. “But Ky’s mine,” Alex explains with a smile. “I adopted her while I was… away. For a while.”

“We’re still figuring things out,” Maggie adds, jostling Lucy’s knee.

“But how do you do it? On your own I mean,” Alex tilted her head. “I’ve always had… a lot of support.”

“Uh, not very gracefully,” Sam admitted. “I'm always behind on something.”

“Well, if you ever need help,” Alex offered, tipping her glass.

“Yeah, we can be cool aunts!” Kara offered excitedly. Though, the flush lingered around the edges. 

“Great, I mean, that would... Ruby would love that,”

“Put me down for another cool aunt,” Lena added. _Finally_ taking her eyes of the Kryptonian.

“Lena is a slightly nerdier aunt,” Alex added, ignoring Maggie snicker and Lucy’s whispered _gayer too_ under her breath.

“Wow, you guys are amazing. That's very cool.”

“Oh, well we are,” Lucy interrupted, gesturing between herself and Maggie as she stood for a refill. “These other losers are alright though.”

“I’m honored you think I’m cool, Lane.”

“You let me see you naked, Sawyer.”

“You’ve seen _me_ naked!”

“Yeah, but no one would _believe_ you’re cool, Danvers.”

“Can you all stop talking about being naked?” Kara begged, adjusting her glasses with a wrinkled nose.

Alex laughed openly, reveling in the levity – in Maggie’s warmth against her and Lucy’s teasing, and Kara’s awkwardness and even _Lena Luthor’s_ presence. “Seriously, Sam – if you ever need anything, let us know, yeah? I can’t imagine being a parent without the village I call a family.”

Lucy slipped behind her, running a hand along the short hair at the back of her head. _Warmth_ spilled in her chest.

Sam gestured her glass around the room, “I can see that – you guys seem really close. And adopting a teenager _,_ that’s just incredible.”

Working very hard to ignore the visibly proud look from Kara (and probably her girlfriends if she had the right angle), Alex shrugged, suddenly awkward. “Oh, ya know. Just kinda… happened? Not a big deal, really.”

“Speaking as an adopted teenager,” Kara interrupted with a smile. “Super big deal.”

Sam blinked, taking her glass away from her lips. “You’re adopted?”

“Yeah, ah, well,” Kara took on that slightly flustered quality that made it easy to believe she’d never broken the sound barrier. But it was her sister’s soft smiles, and Lena’s kind eyes that had her calming. “My parents passed away when I was thirteen.”

“Oh, hey, I’m sorry-“

“No! It’s fine, honestly,” Kara smiled properly now. “It hurts, but I still feel close with them. And I had Alex – who is _great_ with lost teenagers, let me tell you.”

“I didn’t mean to pry – just not used to meeting other adopted people.”

“You’re adopted?” Lucy asked, resting a hip against the couch instead of taking her seat – unwilling to lose her physical connection with Alex.

“Yeah, raised by a single mom too.”

“That makes this room a statistical anomaly, even excluding Ky,” Lena noted, swirling her red thinking aloud. Contemplated the sheer amount of tragedy in this room. “Only 2.5% of Americans are adopted – three out of six of us is astronomical.”

“Four out of six,” Maggie corrected with a smirk, then tilted her head as she considered. “Though my aunt didn’t _legally_ adopt me, I guess.”

“Lord,” Lucy muttered, glancing between the women in the room. Realizing that, bizarrely, she had one of the better childhoods. “Aren’t we a group of tragedies.”

Alex nodded, finger flexing against Maggie’s shirt, painfully aware of the various kinds of trauma sitting in the room. But, also, thought of the nagging questions she’d had since the incident with Psy. “So, Sam, where’d you grow up?”

“Oh, on a farm, just outside National City.”

“Oooh, great, now there are two hicks,” Lucy teased, ignoring how Maggie tried to swat at her from her position in front of Alex.

All she served to achieve was making Alex roll her eyes at her partners antics, and Sam laugh. “I suppose so – I _did_ help work the farm until I was 16. Then I got pregnant, moved to the city, managed to get into college, where I met Lena,” Lena raised a glass at the mention with a smile. “And the rest is history.”

Lucy finally retreated from her position, circling the couch to drop against her surrogate sister. “You went to MIT?”

“Ah, ha, no,” Sam shook her head grinning. “Couldn’t exactly afford to go out of state with a one year old, so NCU was my calling. I met Lena because she audited a xenobiology class one summer while I was trying to fast-track my degree.”

“Nerds,” Lucy coughed into her fist, only grinning when Kara shouldered her. 

“You audited a xenobiology class?” Alex asked, and if it had been even two years ago, Lena’s heckles would have raised. Gone on the defensive, prepared for assumptions. But the elder Danvers just seemed interested, maybe a little surprised.

“Mmmm, figured technology was going that way – correctly might I add,” she smirked a little, watching Alex watch her. “And you’re one to talk – I looked you up. I know how mottled your degrees are.”

“You looked up my transcripts?” Which was only slightly problematic – given a good chunk of it was fabricated. Though she certainly did the work to get those grades, she didn’t exactly do them on campus – the DEO made sure that they looked on the up and up, but Luthor’s had a way of getting to the truth.

“Of course – I do my research before any large investment.”

“Anything stand out to you?” If Lucy’s surprised eyes were anything to go by, she actually managed to pull of the casual tone she aimed for.

Lena tilted her head, sharp eyes analyzing the Agent. Thought about a, frankly, unrealistically perfect series of years; then the sudden crash. Thought about the brief academic probation that followed, then a drastic turnaround in her last year, consisting of what could only be described as revolutionary research. But, enviably, decided to keep all of that to herself, instead deciding on, “I think you’re the only other person I’ve met who did a full course load and a half for their entire undergrad.”

Alex’s lips quirked, but Lena could read the relief, the gratitude, in her eyes. “Of _course_ you did 150% of your units a semester. Why does that not surprise me?”

While Lena just shrugged, smiling into her wine, Lucy rolled her eyes, leaning into Kara for a moment. “When, exactly did we start hanging out with such nerds?”

But Kara just furrowed her brows, head tilted in imitation of the detective sitting feet away. “You went to Harvard!”

* * *

Alex squinted at the weaponized land-cruiser, rubbing her hands in the rag that Craig had thrown at her. “You know,” he took his hand out of the engine, looking over his shoulder to catch his Captain’s eye. “No matter how much you stare, it won’t suddenly meet Earth Transport Regulations.”

“You don’t know,” she tilted her head, eyeing the new tires they’d spent over a week building into the structure.

“I do,” he ducked his head back under, grunting as he tightened something. “What I don’t know is why we’re bothering with this – it’s not like we need this thing to be road legal.”

“Maybe not need,” she threw the rag over the side of the engine, giving up on cleaning her oil stained hands. “But it would be more useful.”

“What,” he turned, grinning up from his awkward angle. “Think we’d get pulled over for flying through the Main Street?” He ducked back in. “Too bad we don’t know anyone in law enforcement… oh,” his grin edged up, but he kept his eyes on his busy hands. “We do!”

“Shut up,” she smacked the back of his head, ignoring the chuckle she got for her efforts.

“Cap!”

She didn’t turn when she responded, moving in to check the distributor cap. “Yeah?”

“Got company!”

Pulling her head out of the engine, she grinned at Winn. He was still standing on the loading ramp, Dunkos standing guard at his side – looking more intimidating then normal, with crossed arms and arched eyebrows. His extra head of height and arms thicker than the techy’s thighs should have made him at least a little nervous. Instead, Winn looked ready to vibrate out of his skin, head and eyes on a constant swivel.

“Winn,” she waved him in, Dunk nodding and returning to loading the truck. “What you doin’ here?”

He came to a stop in front of the cruiser, eyes locked on the exposed, definitely not Earth-Based, engine. “Ah,” he raised his tablet distractedly. “Lucy asked me to come by.”

“Ooookay,” she dipped her head, blocking his view of the tech to get his attention. “Why? My shift isn’t for another couple hours.”

“Oh, we know,” he blinked, handing over his computer. “There was just an unexpected transpo added to the schedule – she thought you might want to be on site.”

“Desert or City?”

“Desert, which is why I’m in this neck of the woods,” his eyes wandered, taking in the cargo boxes still strapped to walls – foreign languages printed in blue ink – mind whirling with possibilities. “I… ah, volunteered to come debrief you.”

“Course you did,” she smirked, but swiped the tablet open, skimming the profile of their newest resident of DEO holding. “Maggie’s bringing him in?”

“Oh, yeah,” eyes elsewhere, he spoke on autopilot. “Ah, alien’s previous residence was NCPD – Maggie requested the transfer. They can’t handle his firepower.”

“Great,” she swiped again, gathering the pertinent details. “I’ll be there – ETA 11 hundred hours?”

“Yep,” he popped the p, leaning around Alex to try and get eyes on whatever Craig had just yanked out of what looked like a mini spaceship.

“Alrighty then,” she held the tablet out to him, amused that it took his fingers many seconds to reach back. “I gotta finish up here.”

“Someone moving somewhere?” He waved at the rented truck behind him.

“Yeah – now that L-Corp’s money’s come through, everyone’s starting to move out,” she looked around too, taking a steadying breath. “The Exodus will stay here until I have a secure location for it. Then… I guess it just gathers dust somewhere.”

“Wait, really?” _Now_ Winn’s eyes were on hers. “You’re going to let your _spaceship_ sit around? Doing nothing?”

“Unless you have a suggestion?” He just blinked back. “Yeah, me neither. But, anyway, it’s a good thing. Everyone’s finding their feet again,” she glanced towards the port to the main corridor, smothering the strange discomfort she felt. Then she switched topics. “Hey – by _any_ chance at all,” she grinned, waiting for Winn’s eye to lock on her. “Would you, I don’t know, like a tour?” She exaggerated the question and found herself laughing at how Winn perked – like a puppy and the word w-a-l-k.

“Really!?”

“Really, really,” she patted Craigs back, letting him know she was off for a bit. He just nodded back. “Come on then. But,” she nabbed the collar of his shirt, waiting for wide eyes to meet hers. “Don’t touch anything?”

“Sure – yeah! Sure. Of course!”

He touched something.

But Scho’ty fixed it before the jump ships disengaged and broke Lucy’s airfield.

* * *

Changing out of her overalls and into her DEO uniform was… strangely uncomfortable. She’s sure her mother would have a stroke, but Alex honestly felt more comfortable in her mechanics uniform than her DEO blacks these days.

But that was a thought for another day, because, black tipped fingers or no, there was an alien coming through the loading bay in ten minutes. An unregistered alien who attacked a precinct. Bizarrely, he caused thousands of dollars of property damage but surrendered the moment NCPD was on scene, letting them quietly take him into custody and waited patiently for the Science Division to put in for a transfer. Based on Maggie’s comms, he was also behaving during transportation.

The hair on the back of Alex’s neck was standing up, but she just crossed her arms and breathed deep. Eyes locked on the entrance bay.

Maaldorian’s being anywhere near Earth seemed bizarre – their business was slavers moon, and humans were not a big trade there. There were some rare instances of individual Maaldorian’s breaking off from their planet; some taking up mercenary work, other’s their own trading market. Alex had even known two who turned their backs on the black market altogether – trying to reform their people. But being in the Milky Way? Felt suspicious.

The whole thing felt suspicious.

She brushed the gun strapped to her thigh – not DEO issue today. She’d stopped by the Exodus’ armory and picked up an old weapon, from an old mission.

“Incoming,” Vas called, spinning in her chair and coming to stand at the edge of the desert command platform, right behind Alex’s form. Alex who allowed herself to keep half an eye on Lucy, standing off to her right.

They all heard the door disengage – and the on-duty agents raised their weapons – steady and ready for anything. Alex itched for a weapon but resisted. The bay door rose slowly, two agents’ flanking the large reptilian alien– dangerous looking green scales, ridges and spikes. But his arms were locked at his back in DEO issue cuffs. Behind him, Maggie stood in full cop mode – hard eyes and straight shoulders.

The alien was led down the short corridor, all eyes, all weapons trained on him.

Alex reacted moments before everyone else.

Because while they were watching his cuffs, his body, waiting for a wrong move. But Alex was watching his eyes – and the moment they locked on her, her blood ran cold.

 _“Fuck,”_ she hissed, diving moments before his hidden enhanced eye lit up – laser vision cutting right through the stair between her and Vas. She landed harder than she’d wanted, bad shoulder colliding with the concrete floor, and forcing her to roll completely to safety rather than spring up. Around her she could hear everyone engaging – trying to control the situation.

Automatic gun fire filled the air, but inches from her elbow, a laser gorged into the ground. “God damnit,” and she was moving. Keeping low and fast, she darted to a sturdier form of cover, listening for the thundering feet of the alien. Unfortunately, Maaldorian hide was extraordinarily thick – it would take a lot of bullets to take it down. Or, one much more powerful bullet.

“Danvers, your 2 o’clock!” Perfect.

Instead of moving, like Vas surely expected her to, she stood – hard and fast – and fired six times. Each of the beams sank into the alien’s flesh, forcing it back increasingly stumbled steps. Until, finally, it collided with a concrete pillar, and limply slid to the floor.

Not lowering her weapon, she slowly approached, eyes waiting for even a hint of reaction, but none came. While it certainly wouldn’t kill him, the stun mode put him down. Hard. It would be several days before this guy was up for fighting again.

“Clear!” the call relaxed everyone in her peripherals, but she kept a watchful eye – particularly as he blinked groggily up at her.

Blood painted lips were licked, his mouth moving sluggishly before he finally forced words from his mouth. _“Trek ek mus uqar.”_

“Eh?” She stepped closer, finally holstering her weapon. “Agree to disagree, buddy.” 

It was only hours later, while Lucy organized the clean-up, and Maggie and Alex were just finishing up their debriefs, that she was finally asked. They were waiting on their girlfriend –date night on the horizon. Leaning on a slightly scorched railing, Maggie turned to her with furrowed brows.

“What did that guy say to you? Before he passed out.”

Alex just shrugged, smirked a little. Dropping her voice to a comically low tone, faux glaring at her partner, she repeated the phrase in English, heart warming at how Maggie snorted and laughed, hand pressing to her wrist in affection.

_“This is not over.”_

* * *

“Darn, darn, darn, darn!”

“Supergirl?” Winn’s voice in the comms, but Kara was too busy weaving through the edges of the city. “Is something the matter?”

“I’m late!” She dived, just missing a flock of birds, and regained her altitude.

“I thought you already handed in your article?”

“I did,” she swooped low, but not so low as to cause a traffic accident. “I’m babysitting tonight!”

“Oh,” a pause. “Alex is going to kill you.”

“No! No, she won’t,” she swung around the front of the school, looking for an appropriate hideaway to get changed in. “Because Ky can keep a secret.”

“Sure,” she could hear his shrug over the comms. “But I can’t – and neither can you. So, you’re dead.”

“There was a fire on 34th!”

“Yeah, but your sister’s fourteen-year-old finished school over thirty minutes ago. You know, your sister? The terrifying Agent slash Captain who can get the truth out of you with a well-timed eye narrow?”

“I’m here! It’ll be fine,” she quickly dragged on her change of clothes, glad that she’d taken the extra forty seconds to swing by the park and grab a stash. She really needed to leave one somewhere in the middle school for this exact situation.

“Well,” Winn’s voice became faux solemn, and Kara would have smiled if she wasn’t so busy hustling around the building at mostly human speed. “It was nice knowing you. I’ll say nice things at your funeral.”

“Bye Winn!” And she clicked off, rounding the final corner to the front courtyard. And thankfully, Ky was there. And she wasn’t alone. “Ky!” She approached quickly, sending a relieved look at her niece. “Thank Rao, I am so sorry!”

“No worries,” she shrugged, nodding at her company. “Ruby and her mom stuck around when I mentioned that you might be… delayed.”

She rounded on the smiling Sam. “Ky said you’d probably be covering the big fire that is all over the news at the moment.”

“Yes, right,” she adjusted her glasses, blinking too quickly. Ky smirked. “Covering the fire. Because I am a reporter who… reports.”

Sam’s head notched to the side curiously, but before she could question the bizarre reaction, Ky jumped in – as much as she loved her aunt’s awkward fumbling, she’d prefer her Ma not to get another migraine. “Well, we should probably get home, yeah?”

“Right! Yeah,” her nod was abrupt enough that it displaced her glasses. “Thanks for sticking around – Alex woulda killed me.”

“No problem,” Sam’s smile was genuine, though hedged with questions that she withheld. “We’ll see you next week at game night, yeah?”

“Yes! Of course – you can be on Alex’s team – get her away from Lena.”

Ky blinked up at her aunt, all innocence. “Cause you wanna keep her for yourself?”

“Yes – no!” she glared at the kid without conviction. “Just gotta keep the super genius’ away from each other. Give everyone else a chance.”

“Right, well,” Sam’s smile was very poorly hidden – she was not so secretly rooting for her boss and the strange woman who she was almost certain could not be human. “You two have a good night!”

Ruby did a little hop and wave, grinning as she turned to follow her mom. “See you tomorrow Ky!”

“Will do,” she called back. The aliens waited until the pair got in their car and drive away, leaving them in the absolutely deserted school.

“Soooo,” Ky turned on her heel, grinning at her aunt with much too much victory. “I take it Supergirl saved the day?”

“Yeah, but I’m so sorry I’m late!”

“No worries,” she rocked on her heels, glee in her eyes. “So, I take it you flew here?”

Kara tilted her head. “Yeah – I didn’t want to leave you waiting any longer.”

“Cool. Cool. So,” she tilted her head back, giving Kara the distinct feeling she’d fallen into a trap. “How are you getting me home?”

…

“Alex is going to kill me.”

[…]

“That is so _cool_!” Ky determined when they landed back inside Kara’s apartment. She quickly phased out of the all black outfit her aunt had insisted on for stealth. “Flying is the _best_!”

The exhilaration of being able to fly with someone else, someone who _got_ just how awesome it was, won out against her anxiety. “I know right? You just feel so…”

“Free,” Ky finished, dumping her bag by the couch and leaning against the arm.

“Free,” she agreed with a smile, unclipping her cape and preparing for the night. “Until Alex finds out about this and locks me in containment.”

The snort from the teenager did nothing to reassure her of her imminent demise. “Yeah, well, thank you,” she flopped backwards over the arm of the chair, staring up at the ceiling. The glee of flight still humming in her chest. “I needed that.”

“Needed it?” Quickly changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, she settled across from her niece. “Is everything okay?” 

“Meh,” the shrug that wasn’t really possible from her position had Kara squinting. But she bit her tongue – a skill Maggie had been impressing on her. And Lucy. And just about everyone at the DEO. Sometimes, it’s better to have patience… though it was certainly not in her wheelhouse. Fortunately, impatience and hatred of silence were both Danvers qualities, and Ky broke first. “Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Why do you hide that you’re an alien?”

She opened her mouth, then promptly slammed it shut. This wasn’t Winn or James asking. This was another alien – a teenager who also had to make decisions about how to live her life. How much to tell others, what to keep inside. But what came out was still perfunctory. “If people knew that I was Supergirl, it would put the people I care about in danger.”

“I get that,” she turned her head, still laying on the couch. “But you’ve _always_ pretended to be human. Why?”

Kara stared into her sister’s eyes in miniature, and actually considered. Rolled the question around and around until she started to feel a little dizzy. And a little nauseous. “You’re the first person who’s ever asked me that.”

And it was horrifying.

No one had ever asked why she lied. Why she hid who she was behind glasses and awkwardness. Why she couldn’t correct teachers in school about their archaic math and why she had to attend a gym class and spend the entire time focused on not breaking anyone else. Why? Why, why, why, why?

Swallowing, she looked down at her hands and picked her words carefully. “Did Alex ever tell you why I was sent to earth?”

“Too look after your cousin, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she took a deep breath, trying to loosen the vice around her heart. “But my pod got knocked off course, and in the meantime, he’d already grown up. Become _Superman_ ,” she spoke his name with a kind of practiced reverence. Her brows furrowed. “He was this… this all-powerful adult. Impressive, put together – he knew what he was doing. Or, so I assumed,” she shrugged one shoulder. “And he just decided how things were going to go. I didn’t… He’d been on Earth so much longer; I didn’t even think to question him. Until this very moment, I guess.”

Ky watched as the Crinkle formed and rolled to sit properly. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No, you’re okay,” Kara smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes. Or remove the furrowed brow fully. “Alex once said something, about Kal and him… giving me to the Danvers…” she paused, then shook her head, deciding against that direction. Not with this audience. “He just told me that this was the way it had to be – I’d live the Danvers, pretend to be human, get a normal childhood,” she rolled her eyes, looking out the window. “As if pretending you can’t blow your High School down in a single breath is normal, but okay. And I never looked back, I guess? Eliza and Jeremiah were both so careful about keeping my secret, made it Alex’s job to help – it was so… all-encompassing. There wasn’t really time to think about it? Question it? And by the time I probably had room to start to reconsider, I became Supergirl, and from there the two became connected.”

“Being an alien and a superhero.”

“Yeah,” she smiled, watching how Ky watched her. She could practically see her analyzing, overthinking. “I don’t regret anything. There is nothing I’d trade for getting to be Alex’s sister – getting to grow up in that home. And the life I have now is the life I want.”

“But if you could go back? Would you question him?”

“I,” she looked up at the ceiling. Trying to imagine. Trying to consider. “I don’t know. Maybe. Hiding who I was cost a lot. To a lot of people, not just me,” she looked back at her niece, smiled. “But, I guess, there is no point in looking back – I wouldn’t change anything if it meant that I didn’t end up here, with you.”

Now Ky looked away, nose wrinkling at the affection in her aunt’s eyes. At the love she could see there.

Kara softened her voice, her eyes. “Are you rethinking telling people?”

“No,” she palmed the back of her neck, eyes still on her boots. “Yes. I don’t know.” A deep breath, and she forced herself to meet the other alien’s eyes. “What if people react badly? What if… what if it changes things?” She was only just starting to find her feet on earth, in school, loosing that would be… hard.

“It could. But that might not be a bad change. It might be for the better,” she shuffled to the edge of her chair, getting as close to the teenager as possible without invading her personal space. “But, whatever happens, you have so many people in your corner. And you never have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with – you wanna put this off? We’re behind you. Wanna scream it from the rooftops? I’ll be your personal cheerleader.”

A small smile worked its way onto Ky’s face, even as she looked away. “Vrreiahv?”

The elder Danvers’ breath caught, forever taken by surprise when she heard her native tongue. Especially out of the younger generation – her family’s next generation. She leaned forward, touching her fingers to Ky’s tangled hands, and promised with uncharacteristic seriousness, “vrreiahv.”

They shared a smile, light and happy and full of comfort and home. Then Kara pulled away, stood and flopped onto the couch next to her niece, ignoring her disgruntled sound. “So, Alex isn’t around to complain – which musical do you wanna do next?”

* * *

“You know, this is actually good?” Alex tilted her head, fighting a smile. Looking across at Lucy with comically confused eyes. 

Maggie snickered next to her. Lucy glared. “I can cook! It’s just boring.”

“It’s soothing,” Maggie countered, fork dipping back into the stew and hunting for the remaining chunks of meat.

“It’s a waste of time,” Lucy reached over, snagging Alex’s glass of soda. “You do all this work, and it’s gone in minutes.”

“It’s not a waste. It’s a fundamentally necessary activity, Lane. Your girlfriends gotta eat.”

“Yeah, but absolutely no fun,” she smirked at Maggie, tone dropping a touch, head tipping forward. “And I can think of something _much_ more exciting to eat.” Then, she froze.

Silence.

Alex arched an eyebrow, looking between her suddenly very still partners. Deciphering the abrupt tension sitting between them.

“Guys?” She put down her fork. “You know you can talk about sex around me, yeah?” Two sets of eyes finally turned to her, but neither responded. “I _know_ you’re having sex with each other – we had this discussion already?”

“Yeah,” Maggie started slowly, placing her own utensils down. “But knowing and _knowing_ are two different things.”

Alex just rolled her eyes, reaching over to steal her drink back. “Well, I know _and_ know that you two are sleeping together. Why wouldn’t you be?” A quirked lip. “I don’t expect you to remain celibate because _we_ aren’t having sex yet. You two are perfectly entitled to have fun without me – just like before I left.”

“We know,” Lucy’s words were slow, chosen carefully. “But we don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Luce, half the words outta your mouth at _game night_ are inappropriate,” Alex teased with a smile. “It doesn’t bother me. Really.”

Lucy and Maggie shared a look, one that Alex couldn’t read. When they’d first done it, a spark of jealousy, hurt, ripped through the Captain – feeling out of step, out of touch. But now, approaching five months later? She just leaned back, waiting patiently. Let them decide how to articulate a shared feeling.

When they looked back, Lucy spoke. “We haven’t talked about sex. Since you got back. Not really.”

Alex folded her arms on the table, empty plate pushed forward to accommodate. She fought to ignore the squirming in her stomach. “What about it?”

“Well, the fact that we aren’t having it?”

Alex’s eyes snapped down, fixed on the center of the table. Dug fingers into her forearms. “Okay?”

“Hey, Alex,” Maggie’s hand found hers, relaxing the whitening finger tips. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing,” she shook her head, eyes still absent, jaw ticking. “What did you want to talk about?”

She didn’t have to look up to know that they were sharing another look.

“Alex,” Lucy. “Talk to us – what’s wrong?”

She hesitated too long – Maggie compelled to fill the silence. “Do you… not want to?” Another pause. “Which would be fine! We just need to know, babe – we don’t want to cross any boundaries, ever.”

Steeling herself, breathing deep and slow and full, she looked up. Not quite eye contact, but closer. “Kara… Kara may have pointed out that I might, potentially, be scared,” her teeth ground together while she constructed her next sentence. “About you guys… seeing me.”

“You mean your scars?” Maggie’s fingers squeezed around hers, Lucy’s voice soft.

“Yeah,” she pressed out. “Among other things.”

Lucy’s ear’s tipped, hearing the unsaid. “You also mean _you_.”

“…Yeah.”

“Danvers…” But Maggie stalled, unsure how to convince. How to express how wrong she was.

“Alex,” Lucy’s voice took on that edge. The edge she used during her visits to Washington, the tone that made entitled white men sit up and pay attention. The pitch that made Alex Danvers lock eyes with her girlfriend, shame and terror suddenly less urgent. “You’re incredible. You were incredibly _before_ the Exodus. From everything I’ve heard, you were incredibly _during_ the Exodus. And over the last several months, you have repeatedly proven you are _still_ incredible. Even more so, in my opinion,” she narrowed her eyes, watching how the words hit her girlfriend. How her jaw clenched, but her eyes stayed locked. “If you aren’t ready for sex, that is absolutely not a problem. We will wait as long as you want – forever if that’s what makes you comfortable. But know, nothing about _you_ scares us – turns us off or away or anything of the sort.”

Taking a breath, but unable to main eye contact, Alex’s gaze dragged back to the table – the candles sitting in the middle. Maggie’s fingers squeezed. “You haven’t seen all of me,” she started, voice a little distant. “I’m hurt basically everywhere,” she rolled her jaw. “And my arm…”

“Al, you don’t have to show your bionic if you’re not comfortable – you don’t have to do _anything_ if you’re uncomfortable,” Lucy insisted, sounding like a broken record, but undeterred.

“I know,” she didn’t. “I’m sorry,” she was. “I’m just…” her chest tightened. “Scared.” Scarred. Self-conscious. Insecure. So, so ready. And yet, so completely terrified.

“One, you don’t have to be sorry,” Maggie smiled gently, noting the variety of emotions playing across Alex’s face. “Two, I know you won’t believe it until you see it, but we don’t care about your injuries, scars or otherwise,” she tapped the back of her hand, waiting for hesitant eyes to meet hers. “And three, we are happy waiting– if and when you’re ready to start having sex again, let us know.” Both dimples popped, forcing an automatic smile to Alex’s lips. “We’ll be there.”

A longer pause, where Alex’s less hesitant eyes flicked between both her partners – each with equally patient, kind eyes. Each truly willing to wait until she green lighted, unbothered by her pace.

 _That_ is what made her decision – loosening the band around her chest. That there was no pressure – no speed they wanted her to be moving at. No arbitrary framework she was falling outside of. They’d waited this long, and they’d continue to wait as long as she wanted. Which, paradoxically, made her _stop wanting to freaken wait_.

“Alright,” then Lucy was standing, breaking what remained of the tension. “How ‘bout you two get settled on the couch while I clean up?”

“Lane, you cooked.”

“Sawyer, I don’t care,” she dipped to press a kiss to Maggie temple, smiling against the skin as she snagged her plate, silencing further protests.

“Movie requests?”

“Surprise me,” then she was gone, taking Alex’s plate with her.

“She’s very bossy,” the Captain muttered, eyes tracking her girlfriend’s efficient cleaning of the kitchen. It was certainly Maggie’s domain, but the Army in her blood wouldn’t let a mess linger. 

“Yeah,” Maggie stood, but pressed a hand to the back of Alex’s chair, leaning down into her space. Smiling when her breath caught. “That’s what you like about her.”

The wet press of lips to her neck definitely did _not_ help with the breathing thing.

[…]

It was déjà vu.

That’s all Alex’s muddled mind could produce when Maggie’s fingers curled into her hair, tugging her away from Lucy’s lips. Lucy who was still sitting next to her, where’d she oh-so-innocently settled during what was now background noise disguised as a movie.

The moment was almost identical to their first real date night, all those months ago. Except, Maggie was the one straddling her lap, rocking hips sending sparks of electricity through her gut. Then they were kissing, hot and wet, with just a touch of teeth. Enough that Alex could feel the heat spreading down her chest – along where Lucy occupied herself, teeth finding the column of her shoulder over her tank-top.

She could tell by the way that Maggie’s breathing stuttered that Lucy’s hands were wondering elsewhere, likely along the exposed skin of Maggie back – her button up discarded somewhere behind the sofa – leaving Alex’s fingers to press into her hips, feeling the smooth plains of skin under her hands.

Then Maggie was tilting her head back, exposing the column of her throat. Strong fingers locked in her hair kept her in place, leaving her hips to jump as both women found purchase along her jaw, down her neck, against her shoulder.

 _Fuck_. The sheer attention was overwhelming, forcing her bad hand away from Maggie to dig into the couch rather than delicate skin. But neither seemed to notice because then Lucy was pulling away, fingers having trailed up Maggie’s spine to capture a fistful of hair – pulling the woman back around to her – more than happy to give the panting Alex a show, Maggie’s hips rocking against her as Lucy did… whatever Lucy was doing with her tongue that made the detective _groan_ like that. Deep and primal at the back of her throat.

 _Fuck_.

Oh. She said that one out loud. Proven when her girlfriends laughed into their kiss, pulling away, Lucy holding Maggie in place but turning to raise an eyebrow at her. _Fuck_.

Something swirled in her gut. Hot and pleasant.

“Alright there, Alex?” Lucy asked, releasing Maggie and pressing her other hand against her jaw, fingers catching at the edge and keeping their eyes locked.

Consent. She was asking for consent. But Alex’s mind was mush – an ache was settling low in her, the fog of heat in her head making complex sentences impossible. Certainly not helped by the look in Lucy’s eye – serious, hungry, excited.

 _“Fuck,”_ which was not what Lucy was looking for, but it made Maggie laugh, turning her head to rest it on Alex’s shoulder as she chuckled into the skin. But Lucy just waited, arched an eyebrow – eyes a question mark. _Are you okay? Do we need to slow this down? How far do you want this to go?_

_Whatever works for you._

“Green,” the breathed reply had Maggie stilling, just a second, before her lips found the dip of her collar bone. Leaving Lucy to continue to stare at Alex, eyes still serious. Making sure. “I’m good Lane,” she took her hand from Maggie’s hip, reaching up to touch Lucy’s fingers pressed to her own jaw, holding her eyes. “I’ll tell you if I need to slow down.”

“Or stop?”

Alex smiled, forcing the feeling of Maggie’s tongue from her head. “Or stop.”

“Good.”

Then Lucy’s lips were on hers – leaving that to be the last coherent conversation they’d have for the next several hours.

* * *

Alex let herself relax, pulling a pillow under her chin, she sank into the mattress. For the first time in years she felt every ounce of tension drain from her body. Leach into the sheets, then away.

Lucy was still sitting on her back, naked thighs bracketing her ribs, while Maggie rustled around in the kitchen. Soft fingers swept up and down her spine. Long, slow strokes, lulling Alex deeper into the bed.

The mattress dipped as Maggie knelt on it, handing Lucy a water bottle before laying down on her side, stretching out next to Alex and kissing her bare shoulder, just under a patch of tech.

“How you doin’ there, Danvers?” She just hummed back, turning her head so that she could look at Maggie. Her eyes soft and light and full of love. “That good huh?”

Alex just grinned back dopily, still feeling liquid warmth under her skin.

“I think we broke her,” the fingers were back, no longer stroking. Alex could feel Lucy tracing the larger planets painted on her back. Running along the hazy lines of ink.

Maggie chucked, placing another kiss on her shoulder – totally uncaring about the patches of tech fused in her skin.

“It’s been four years,” she mumbled directly into the pillow. “Give me a break.”

Lucy chuckled, leaning forward to press her lips to the base of Alex’s neck, where the two centimeters of scar tissue for her chip was located. Maggie grinned, forehead pressing against her arm. Happy.

“Can I ask?” Lucy whispered it directly into the back of her neck. It made her hair stand on end, and her hips roll, just slightly. Even if the question was loaded. She nodded, inhaling carefully. “Not about a scar, about this,” she reached between their bodies, skimming her knuckles down the tattoo.

Alex stiffened, just a bit. Lucy pulled back, ready to recant, give her the space to offer information on her own. But then she relaxed, exhaling slowly. Lifting her head from the pillows, so she was facing Maggie directly, she answered Lucy. 

“I got it a little after the second year,” Maggie settled back an inch so that Alex was less crowded. “I was a ground leader – which basically meant I could run trading jobs. But also, that I could deboard.” Lucy placed her palm in the center of her back, right over the two most intricate ones, where her heart was.

“We were docked overnight while Lyron negotiated a deal. Most of the ground crew went out for a drink. So, I decided to just wander. I ah,” she laughed softly. “I got pretty lost. Their city was designed so you looped between streets, which screwed with my sense of direction. I just walked into the only thing open that late at night.”

Another pause, where Maggie leaned forward to kiss her nose. She wrinkled it instinctive and smiled. _Fuck_ she loved these women. “It was a parlor. Their ink was… different. Whatever it was, it came out like this,” she lifted her shoulder blades to make clear what she meant. The ink wasn’t precise strict lines like Earth tattoos. It was like it was drawn with thin chalk; lines softer, almost blurred. Even where there was intricate detail in the planet’s designs.

“It’s our solar system, right?”

Alex lifted her head to look up at Lucy, small smirk. “Expanding your horizons, Lane?”

Laughing at the soft smack Lucy aimed at her good shoulder, she relaxed back into the bed. The Director may be the only one without a science-based degree, but she remembered elementary school. Saturn was the giveaway.

She gently touched her fingers to the central planets – the ones over her heart. “Earth and Mars,” Alex explained. “For obvious reasons, my focus.”

Maggie finally lifted onto an elbow, so she was able to touch the thing that had confused her when she’d first seen the design. “And this?” She ran her thumb over the one planet not running down her spine, though she already had a suspicion. She’d clearly gotten it after the injury, because it was precariously placed between the patch-worked parts of her shoulder. “This isn’t from our galaxy.”

“No, it’s not,” Alex exhaled, suddenly wishing she wasn’t on her stomach for this, but unwilling to move Lucy’s weigh. “It’s Krypton.”

They all let that sit for a moment. Lucy trailing her fingers along the lines, briefly touching the stars and design work surrounding the planets. Meanwhile Maggie continued to stroke her thumb over the extra planet. And all Alex could think about was that neither of them seemed to care about the regions of hard metal fused into her skin. Or any of the visible scars running down her sides, the back of her thighs. Their touch didn’t hesitate, their affection didn’t alleviate. She was safe and loved and _seen_. 

Unfortunately, because Maggie’s fingers were pressed against her shoulder, she felt when her nerves fired – muscles beneath tensing abruptly. She pulled away, hand hovering uncertainly above the skin while Alex winced.

“S’not you,” she muttered, jaw ticking as her stump protested – she’d landed hard during the attack that morning. It was still protesting – she should have removed the bionic hours ago, let it rest.

Lucy’s fingers found the edge of her shoulder blade, shy of any of the tech. “What’s wrong?”

Alex closed her eyes, inhaling long and slow, buying herself some confidence. “My, ah, my bionic needs to come off. I strained it during the transpo incident.” But when Lucy lifted her weight from her back, ready to get out of her way, give her her space, Alex found she disliked that more than the alternative. So, the moment she had enough room, she rotated under Lucy’s legs, quick and smooth so the woman didn’t lose her balance.

Sitting up, bracing her hands on the bed, she brought her face inches from Lucy’s. The smaller woman braced a hand on her shoulder, blinking as she found her balance. Alex smiled at the startled look on the Directors face, pressing a kiss to her nose, stomach squirming when it wrinkled. Her eyes only briefly wandered – one could hardly blame her. Lucy was naked except for Maggie’s slightly too large plaid, hanging unopen.

“Stay,” when Lucy’s eyebrows furrowed, she just nudged her nose against hers, and turned to look at Maggie. The Detective was still resting on an elbow, now looking up at her partners with a particular expression – the look of a women staring up at both halves of her heart. “Mags, could you give me a hand?”

“Sure,” she sat up more fully, turning to sit cross-legged next to them, knee brushing where Lucy’s thighs straddled Alex’s. She was suddenly glad she’d grabbed her boxers back on and Alex’s shirt.

Taking another fortifying breath, she smiled into brown eyes. Taking strength from her partners presence, she allowed her arm to materialize. Let her bionic come into full view – and watched how Maggie’s expression only softened further. “If you run your hand along the inside of my elbow, you’ll find three small indents.”

Maggie wrapped one hand around her bicep, while the other, whisper soft, trailed the length of her arm. Fingers grazing the warm metal of her forearm and slowly dragging upwards, pressure so tender, Alex’s eyes burned. Lucy pressed her forehead against Alex’s temple, nose finding her cheek, while she watched Maggie work – fingers finding the dimples built into her arm.

Her instructions were choked, but Maggie’s fond encouraging eyes, smile, kept her talking. “If you- if you press three fingers into the grooves and hold. My arm- It’ll disengage.”

“What happens after that?” A question laced with affection, concern for her wellbeing.

“It’ll get heavy, for me,” she blinked a tear out of her good eye. “So, if you, if you could just slowly pull it away?”

“That’s all?” Just checking – just making sure she wouldn’t cause her hurting partner more pain.

“That’s all,” Lucy’s fingers on her other shoulder trailed up and down her arm, gentle pressure worsening the burning in her chest. “Dryl designed it – so easy a child could do it. Or so he says.”

Maggie looked up into whiskey eyes, fingers not on her elbow finding her chin. “You sure?” _Cause I don’t have to – this is at your pace. We love you, no matter what. No matter how long this takes._

“I’m sure,” she promised, Lucy’s fingers trailing along the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. Distracting her from the sudden beeping in her head.

Then her arm was deadweight. No longer part of her. She closed her eyes against the unpleasant pull on her stump. But then Lucy was pulling away, palm warm against her neck but free hand reaching over to help Maggie slowly drag the prosthetic away from its owner. 

Together, they pulled the sleave at the end away from her elbow, Maggie taking it once clear and placing it behind her. By the time they turned back to their partner, her eyes were elsewhere – locked on the crown modeling she’d been so proud of nine years ago. Anything but the sight of her injury laid bare. Her damage exposed.

“Alex,” Maggie spoke, but Lucy was the one who captured her chin, pulling her eyes back. “Babe, we love you.”

Lucy leaned forward, tipping her head forward. “Promise.”

“And this,” Maggie’s fingers found her elbow, her actual elbow, right above the amputation site. Terrifyingly close to the amputation site. “Changes nothing. You’re still you.”

“Gorgeous,” Lucy’s fingers moved to scratch at the back of her head.

“Handsome,” Maggie’s lips found her shoulder.

“Smart.”

“Charming.”

“Nerdy.”

“Oh, definitely nerdy.”

Lucy’s hand dragged around, coming to palm her cheeks “ours.”

“Forever,” Maggie breathed into her skin. Skin and tech.

“Even though you _are_ a nerd.”

“ _Because_ you are a nerd.”

“And beautiful.”

“And snarky.”

“ _Super_ hot.”

“And-“

“Okay!” Alex finally cut in, laughter in her voice even as another tear escaped, caught by Lucy’s stroking thumb. “Okay. I get it, you win.”

“Kinda rude too, interrupting us like that,” Lucy chuckled, fingers scratching gently.

“We were on a roll there, Danvers.”

Alex worked her jaw with curled lips, eyes finding the ceiling – relief unfurling in her chest – spilling across her heart, into her lungs and stomach. “You two are something else.”

“We just love you,” Maggie explained, running a hand along Alex’s exposed spine, feeling the muscles loosen under her touch. “And want you to get that.”

“I do,” Alex turned, finding Maggie’s eyes. “I really do. I just…”

“Keep waiting for the other shoe to drop?” Lucy asked, all gentle affection.

Lips pinched. “I guess.”

“Well, you’re going to be waiting for a while then Danvers,” Maggie grinned. “’Cause we really do love you.”

“Seconded.”

A pause, where Alex looked between them, where she _saw_ the love in their eyes. Felt it in their touch. Where she let herself _believe_ that she could have this happy ending – with these unbelievable women. Who loved her.

Smiling, Alex leaned forward, lifting her legs to cross them under Lucy’s suspended weight. The abrupt shift tipped Lucy backwards. The beginnings of a shriek cut off when Alex’s remaining arm caught her around the waist – pulling her flush against her body with a smirk.

“Did I mention you’re a bit of an asshole? Because that should have been on the list.” But Lucy was smiling, skin around her eyes pinching happily.

“Seconded.”

“I love you too,” she looked between them, something unspooling in her heart. Fear losing its grip on her soul. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my wife is super into this holiday, and actually has some days off I will be taking another short break from writing. I have hit a road block in the story where I can't make the next three chapters _fit_ together. Honestly, I always planned to have the triad move in together in chapter 15, but now I'm in my own head about it being rushed. So... here we are. 
> 
> But, just to let you know what's coming! Two more chapters which are essentially my version of 'filler' which I have been told is not filler and in fact provides a lot of information. The episode 'Alex' is just around the corner, and then a big blank space! So... yay! 
> 
> But that will likely be coming in the new year, along with the next chapter of Sickness and maybe a one shot if I get inspired by the prompts one last time.


	12. Protection in All its Forms

Ky blinked after pushing into the apartment. Her mom, sitting at the dining room table, surrounded by paperwork. And that’s… it.

“Hey love,” she didn’t look up, eyes still fixed on the last of her research for Lena. “Just give me a sec.”

Nodding, she knelt on one knee, clicking her tongue to summon Gertrude from under the table, by her mother’s feet. Slightly more alien looking than normal, at least since they landed. Vaguely dog shaped, but with two sets of two tiny horns protruding from above her eyes. Oh, and she was a soft blue color. Smiling, she scratched behind ears set into the side of her head, thick tail thumping against the table legs in appreciation.

“Alright,” her pen cluttered to the hard wood. She shook her head, trying to displace the cobwebs accumulated from work on her day off. “Sorry – How was school?”

Giving Gert a final pat, she stood, bag thumping on the table as she shrugged. “Nothing special to report,” she unzipped the top, digging out her remaining homework. Ruby had spent most of lunch helping her with the history assignment and in return they’d worked on Math together, so she was almost done anyway. “Got a B+ in the English thing.”

“That’s great!” Alex’s smile was soft, hand pressing flat on the table between them. She tapped her fingers until she actually looked up, acknowledged the compliment. “I’m really proud of you, hon. I know you worked hard on that essay.” 

She looked down at the half-finished worksheet in front of her with a shrug. “Just a B.”

“Don’t care – still proud,” her Ma tilted her head, a little more seriousness in her eyes than Ky expected. “I don’t really care what grade you get, love. As long as you tried, I’m happy.”

“I know,” and she did. Her mom had sat her down on week one of school and explained the earth grading system – that letters were assigned to work to determine how ‘well’ she’d done. And, in equal detail, her mother had explained that she didn’t give a shit what was written on any given assignment. As long as she tried, and asked for help when she needed it? She’d be proud.

Still didn’t _feel_ great, but whatever.

“Hey, um,” she clicked her pen. Twice. Looked around the apartment. “Where are Lucy and Maggie?”

Alex’s head tipped to the side, eyebrow arching. “Home, I assume. Why?”

“No reason,” another shrug. “Just… kinda weird. Them not being around.” The place was almost _too_ quiet without their bickering, Maggie tinkering in the kitchen or Lucy typing out constant emails. The apartment suddenly felt… too big. Which is saying something. She grew up on a spaceship which never felt big enough to breathe in.

Alex nodded slowly. “They have been over a lot, haven’t they?” She caught her lip between teeth, mulling over the last month or so. Ever since sex re-entered the picture, Lucy and/or Maggie had been over, at minimum three, four nights a week. Her wardrobe was gradually filling with their clothes – her bathroom laden with unfamiliar products. She even stocked soymilk and the crackers Lucy ate when she had a headache. 

The three of them had even been spending less and less time at the old place – preferring the larger apartment, with _walls_ for date nights. And it wasn’t _because_ they were having that much sex. It just seemed that, once the invisible boundary of intimacy had been breached, there was less… holding them back. Less left unsaid sitting between them. 

With the bi-weekly game night, and weekly Sisters night, it was almost weird that it was just the two of them.

“Is…” Alex twisted her lips, studying her kids patient face. “Is it okay with you? That we’ve been spending so much time with Lucy and Maggie?”

Ky’s brows furrowed. “ _Should_ that bother me?” A pause, where she thought back. “I mean, I always kinda assumed we’d move in with them. When we landed.”

“Wait, _really?”_ She’d always impressed that it would be _us against the world_. It never occurred to Alex to specify that meant obtaining their own space first, building their own life first. And only _then_ including others.

“I mean, yeah?” Ky kinda shrugged one shoulder, a little confused by the whole thing. “I knew they were your noamoys, and I just… I don’t know, assumed?” She winced, eyes darting back to the table.

“Hey, no,” she tapped her fingers on the table, drawing anxious eyes back to her. “You’re fine love, I just didn’t realize.” Thinking carefully about the current trajectory of her relationship, she started her next sentence slowly. Picking each word deliberately. “When we were onboard, there was consistent danger.”

“And…?”

“So, we never felt completely safe. Nothing was stable – secure. So, we could never relax. That’s why I wanted this place,” she nodded around the room, but maintained eye contact. “I wanted to let this become a home were you and I can feel secure. Protected. Build a foundation, just the two of us. And for that to be _just_ for us – at least in the beginning.”

“Okay,” Ky nodded slowly, eyes narrowed as she worked through the logic. “You wanted a safe space?”

“Exactly. I think it’s important for both of us to have that, independent of anyone else.”

“Well, personally, I feel safe here,” she glanced around, trying to understand. “So… mission accomplished?”

Alex’s exhaled laugh dulled the edges of seriousness, and both relaxed. “I’m glad. But I want to be really clear. If you feel like you need less people invading this space, whether that means more time just the two of us, or limiting the bigger group stuff, that is definitely something we can do. I never want you to feel… crowded here.”

“I don’t feel crowded,” then she frowned. “Okay, _sometimes_ I feel crowded. But not because Lucy and Maggie are around? Or even Kara. It’s the… bigger group stuff. Like, I love game night, but…”

“It’s a lot, I know,” cause Alex felt it too, ever since she got back. Small spaces didn’t feel claustrophobic but too many people did. Overlapping voices and sounds bouncing off walls – it made her skin itch.

“But we don’t normally do that here anyway.”

“Well, in the future, if we do? I’ll run it by you first, okay?”

“Ma, you don’t have to-“

“Ky,” Alex smiled, dipping her head to catch suddenly anxious eyes. “This is _your home_. No one gets to be here unless you're okay with it. I promise, this isn’t something I feel bad about. Nor will anyone else. You live here too – it’s just as much your space as mine. Your comfort trumps everything.”

The nose wrinkle really spoke volumes about how much of a Danvers her kid was, but Alex held her tongue. Let the silence do its job.

“Just so you know,” Alex had to stifle her smile at the set of her teenager’s face. Like she was informing her of some very highly sensitive intel – eyes serious, voice clear, concise. “Lucy and Maggie being here doesn’t feel like an invasion. I’d have told you if it did.”

“So you don’t mind having em here?”

Ky rolled her eyes, feeling very much like this was old news. Obvious. “I _do_ like them, if you recall.”

“I do,” vividly. That conversation in the car would forever hold a special place in her heart.

Something shifted - Ky tilted her head, narrowed eyes. Alex fought very hard to not squirm under the sudden scrutiny. “Do you _want_ to live with them?”

“Oh, I ah,” she winced. “I mean… I don’t…” _Jesus. Okay. Communicate. Be honest. You can do this Danvers – she’s fourteen. You can take her_. “It’s not that I don’t want to. We just… haven’t really talked about it.”

Ky arched an eyebrow. “They’re here more days than they aren’t, and you haven’t talked about it?”

 _Jesus_. Maybe Ky should follow in Maggie’s footsteps – interrogation 101. Keep em on the backfoot. “Not as of _yet_.”

“How long did it take the first time?”

Oh dear _lord_. She could not tell her kid it was less than six months, right? That’s a bad example. Also doesn’t bode well, cause they’d already exceeded that since getting back.

But now she has a _kid_.

Taking a breath, Alex forced herself to take back control of the conversation, sensing that Ky was enjoying herself much too much. “Okay, look,” she tipped her head, aiming for serious, landing in the realm of levity. She _loved_ this child, infuriating chutzpah included. “We are definitely heading in that direction. But first, we need to talk about it. And second, we,” she gestured between herself and Ky. “Would need to talk about it,” she tilted her head to the side, thinking. “You know what, the four of us would also need to talk about it. But we’re not quite there yet.”

Ky’s arched eyebrow said more than the slow, “okay…” 

Alex laughed, knocking on the table to bring unconvinced eyes back to her. “I love them, and I plan on being with them for the rest of my life. But there is no rush. We’ll probably visit this topic before their lease runs up later in the year.”

“You’re not…” awkwardness suddenly clung to her shoulders, eyes darting away. “Not waiting for me, right?”

Softening her eyes, Alex shook her head. “Course not, you _like them_ , remember?” Discomfort abated as Ky stuck her tongue out in retaliation, but Alex just grinned back. “Look, when things change, I’ll let you know, okay? We’ll talk about it – but, if you’re comfortable with the way things are now, so am I.”

“Okay… good.” Ky nodded.

“And no matter what?” They locked eyes, Alex smiling. “Still us against the world.” *

* * *

Ky liked to linger outside before school. While she’d mostly gotten on top of the headaches, with some help from M’gann and her Ma, it was just nicer than waiting for her inevitably boring day inside a classroom. Plus, it seemed like all the Exodus crew craved a little sunshine and fresh air nowadays – four years in a metal box does that to you.

There were benches lining the entrance to the main block, and if she got to school early enough, she could set herself up at one and finish homework. Or work on her most recent project – she was _this close_ to perfecting the atmospheric disrupter. Her mom’s accidental reminder of her old project got caught in her mind until she could bribe Ella into sneaking it back to her from the Exodus hold. The itch of a new build always stuck in her head, agitated just enough until she could work.

She was so focused on said project, that she didn’t know someone was approaching until their shadow fell over her.

“You’re blocking my light,” it was a distracted mumble, not at all antagonistic. She was simply focused, and _this close_ to _-_

The metal box was ripped out of her hands before she knew what was happening. She jerked her head up, now staring up at Jake Goodhue – resident bully. A few IQ points short of a set but built like a wall. The kind of guy that played with the strangely shaped ball outside every afternoon – Quinn had spent a lunch period explaining the foot ball, but Ky had… been distracted. You know, by her eyes and hair, and smile and-

“What you got here?” He tossed the box between his hands – careless. _Careless_. Electricity cracked up her spine. “Thought you robot geeks were contained to the labs? Keep your weird away from the rest of us.”

“Give it back,” she managed to keep her voice level.

“What, worth somethin’?” He tossed it again, big fingers digging into delicate wires.

She stood, noting that he didn’t move to accommodate, forcing her to skirt sideways. A power move – amusing given she could _throw him into the sun_ , but he didn’t know that. No one knew that. And right now, he was holding hundreds of hours of work in clumsy hands – many of those hours completed in the engine room of the Exodus with El – sharing a couple of rations and talking tech well into their work shifts. Hours she’d spent creating something with her family.

“Give. It. Back.”

“You really don’t talk much, do’ya?” She knew, on some level, that refusing to dignify that with a response reinforced the statement, but she found herself unable to unlock her jaw. Not without losing her temper. “What _is_ it?” He placed the disrupter between two fingers and _spun._ Her breath caught in her throat, fists clenching hard enough to make diamonds.

“Oy, Jake,” Ruby appeared suddenly at her side, expression hard. “Give it back to her.”

One side of his lip pulled up, eyes skirting up and down the new arrival. Like she was a bug at the bottom of his boot. “What’s it to _you_?”

“She’s my friend, and you’re being a jerk.”

“Jerk?” His smile became cocky. Ky looked down, squeezing her eyes shut. She could _feel_ the heat behind them, and knew that if she tried to open them now, they’d be glowing Martian red. “That’s the best you got, girl scout?”

“If you don’t give it back, I’m going to wave down Mr. Jackson who is getting out of his car right now, and your almost academic probation will become an actual probation.”

His jaw tensed, fingers pressing into the walls of the box. Ky could hear the metal straining under his grip - she pressed her tongue against the back of her teeth as hard as she could, focusing on the strain of the muscle rather than the fury mounting in her chest.

But, evidently, he was unwilling to give her the satisfaction of turning around to check the validity of her threat, and just tossed the delicate build to Ruby. “Whatever,” and he stalked off.

“Here,” gentle hands offered the object back, holding it between them until Ky knew her biology would no longer shine through.

“Thanks,” she carefully inspected the central mechanism that had been mid construction. Some of the wires had come loose, and she’d probably have to test the mother board when she got home, but otherwise it appeared undamaged.

Ruby turned, frowning at her friend. “You okay?”

“Course.” But the human could see that Ky was distracted, eyes glued to whatever it was that she’d been working on.

“Why don’t you get angry?” This was the second time Ky’d been in a near fight – the first was when she stepped between Ruby and Stephanie Harrison on her first day. Ruby’d been about to throw a punch (the first in her life) to defend her honor when Ky appeared like something out of an action movie. She’d literally put her body between the girls, stepping a touch too far into Stephanie’s space, forcing her back a stuttered step. She hadn’t even said anything, just stood there and stared, until the girl and her swarm of pod people dispersed, unsettled by her energy.

“People like me…” Ky looked up, shrugging a shoulder. “We can’t get angry.”

“’Cause you’re not white?” Blunt, but Ruby was too focused on the line of questioning to figure out how to be more appropriate.

A pause. “Yeah,” another pause, where Ky stared at her friend with a kind of seriousness that Ruby’d come to associate with the normally gruff girl. “And cause I’m an alien.”

The silence that followed was complete. Ruby’s eyes became saucers, fixed on her friend. Body stock still as she processed that information at half speed.

“You’re an alien?” She breathed. Still processing.

“Yep.” She fought nervousness. Ve’s advice echoing in her head. _“Either they reject you or they don’t, KD. No reason to care either which way. Bad reaction means they were a bad friend to begin with, so telling ‘em only accelerates your ability to figure that out.”_ Comforting, kinda. But also, right now, standing across from possibly her best friend and waiting for her response, was almost as bad as the waits during raids – pressed into the crawl space between the walls, holding your breath and hoping an axe doesn’t fall. 

_“That’s so cool!_ ”

She inhaled sharply. Shock and relief waring in her chest. “ _And if they don’t care, KD? Then you probably found a good one – and you should hold on to em for life.”_

* * *

“Alex, you have _positron lasers_ ,” Winn enthused. Enthusiasm that had not faded since he saw said lasers a month ago. Enthusiasm that had not faded in the twenty minutes they’d been at the bar. Enthusiasm that had Maggie laughing into the back of Alex’s shoulder and Lucy hiding a grin behind her scotch. “Plural. Do you have any idea how _cool_ that is! The DEO only has one, and it’s like, only for super emergencies.”

“Yeah well,” she shrugged. “Space is pretty much one big ongoing emergency – it was useful.”

“Oh god, you aren’t even excited. That’s how cool your ship is,” he pressed, taking a sip of his beer, grin from earlier in the day enduring – even through the freaken’ alien attack.

“Winn!” Turning mid sip and nearly choking on his drink, Winn raised a hand to the arriving Lyra in greeting.

“Hey!” He set his beer down a notch too hard in his eagerness. “How’s the most amazing girlfriend in the entire universe?” Then he glanced back at the three women at the table. “You know – for me.” Lucy snorted and Alex arched an eyebrow, spiking his flight instinct a touch. “Imma just…” he pointed a finger over at Lyra making her way to the bar, before backing away slowly.

“Alrighty then,” Lucy drained the last of her glass. “You wanna head home? Dinner’s probably ready by now” Maggie nodded, shrugging on her jacket and digging out her wallet. But Alex stayed leaning against the table, eyes locked on the other couple.

She could just hear them over the early afternoon din of the bar. “First rounds on me, by the way,” Lyra just stared back him. “Actually, all rounds are on me. Forever and always.” She knew that set of the alien’s shoulders too well.

“Alex?” But she was distracted, watching the body language. Watching how Winn picked up on Lyra’s mood – became a little too skittish, a little too rambled. His forehead pinched; shoulders curled. Then, he must have said something, because Lyra was reacting.

Alex was out of her chair before the sound of her shattering beer bottle registered with Lucy and Maggie.

“ _You think I’m crazy!?”_ The snarl was deadly – the tone familiar to the Captain who had known Lyra for almost half a decade. Who’d known this side of her – this side that made her heckles rise – for just as long.

“I, no... Uh...” his hands raised in front of him in a useless calming gesture, because suddenly Lyra was on her feet, towering over the man who remained in his chair with frantic eyes. Her fingers tangled in his shirt collar and he flinched away instinctively. “Actually, you... Uh, you... Passionate! Passionate-”

And before Lyra could corrode his personal space further, Alex arrived. Her bionic grip, no match for the Starhavenite, wrenching her away from him. Her fingers dug into her bicep as she forcibly dragged the alien over to nearby pillar and shoved her bodily up against it. Pressing a hand against her chest to keep her there, she leaned forward, lip pulled back in a snarl – protectiveness flaring in her chest like a supernova. _Alex_ now the one encroaching on her space, Lyra shrunk away.

“You,” each word was chosen carefully, pronounced perfectly. She neither shouted nor whispered, but each syllable landed like a punch. “Will not touch him like that. Ever again.”

“Alex,” Winn behind her, but even in an attempt to deescalate the situation, his voice shook.

She set piercing brown eyes on pale blue ones. “Do you understand me?” Her fingers pressed just a touch harder into her breastplate.

“Yes,” it was gruff, defiance just at the edges, so Alex held her there for another moment. Just staring – waiting – until the fire finally died in Lyra’s expression. Her body sinking further against the pillar.

“Alex,” M’gann, just behind her. She could feel her mind pressing against her – searching for how she wanted to handle the situation. “You got this?”

“Yeah,” she eased off; hand pulled away, so it was only brushing the fabric of her shirt. “Lyra was just about to leave,” she narrowed her eyes. “Walk it off. Right?”

“Yeah.” Alex finally took a step back, allowing Lyra to shrug off the phantom touch. Lyra risked a glance at Winn over her shoulder, before striding out of the bar – she knew better, after all these years, to test Alex on this.

The Captain didn’t turn around immediately – choosing to stay facing where Lyra was just pinned. Closing her eyes, she breathed slow and deep, calming her pounding heart and snarling thoughts. Letting the fire in her veins burn out – letting her muscles unclench.

When she turned around, her eyes were soft, shoulders relaxed. “Winn, are you okay?” Cause he was still standing on the broken glass of Lyra’s beer with wide eyes.

“Yeah, ah,” he glanced at Lucy next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder with uncharacteristic gentleness. “Sorry, that-“

“Hey,” Lucy interrupted, shaking his shoulder a touch. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Alex stepped closer to him, clocking Maggie and M’gann – both withdrawing hands on firearms – though M’gann left her sawed off on the bar, eyes set on the door. “Dude,” she ducked her head to catch his eye. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, um,” he squeezed his eyes shut a moment, breathing one deep, slow breath. “I’m okay – alright. Um,” his hand came up to wipe his cheek, swallowing visibly. “That was… not good. That was bad.”

“Yeah,” she touched a finger to his chin, tipping his head back so that he looked her in the eye. His wet, hers soft. “What do you need?”

“Kara?” He frowned. “Maybe. Sorry, I…” he breathed again, centering himself. Allowing Lucy’s hand on his shoulder, Alex’s on his jaw and Maggie’s presence just beyond to ground him. “Yeah, is Kara on patrol tonight?”

“No, she’s at her place with Ky,” Alex withdrew her hand, already reaching for her cellphone. “I’ll take you over and pick her up-“

“No, hey,” now Winn reached out, catching her phone baring wrist. “It’s okay – I’ll go over, hang with ‘em both. Try regain my honor and beat Ky in Mario Cart.”

“You sure?” Lucy, fingers flexing on his shoulder. “’Cause we can reschedule.”

“I’m sure,” his smile was watery but genuine. “You guys go – enjoy your date night. I’ll hang out with my _other_ girls.”

“I’d love to see you call Ky that,” but Alex was smiling, still pulling out her phone, but now to call Winn an uber.

They waited with him, not so subtly, Maggie not even pretending she wasn’t standing guard. But before he got into the car, he paused and caught Alex’s arm, dragging her bodily into a hug. Only when his chin was resting on her shoulder, one hand catching the back of her collar, did he finally feel the anxiety unfurl in his chest. “I love you, Alex.”

She had to curl her nose against unexpected tears, squeezing a little tighter. “Right back at you, Winn.”

* * *

Date night was considerably more subdued, Alex unusually quiet. Saying something, because ever since returning from the Exodus, she’d _generally_ been quieter. But they ate dinner in peace, talking about everything and nothing. No work talk at the dinner table mostly successful for a change – Ky’s upcoming robotics tournament and Kara’s most recent not-date with Lena sucking up most conversation.

They could all feel it though. The lingering rage under everyone’s skin. Winn might be the annoying little brother none of them wanted, but _no one_ treated him like that. Actually, no one should be treated like that, full stop.

Unfortunately, there was nothing any of them could do about that right now, so they ate dinner, enjoyed each other’s presence and got up as a group to clean. Lucy cooked but was bad at letting her partner do the clean-up, thus, it was more effective to just get up and help her. Ignoring all the disgruntled complaints.

Alex volunteered to wash – there was still electricity in her veins and digging a brush into the pots helped expel the energy that sat at her fingertips. Unfortunately, she was so distracted that when she grabbed the pot still sitting on the stove she didn't realise Lucy had been boiling out the lingering grime from the bottom.

It boiled water sloshed over the lip and onto her very real arm. With very human skin.

“ _God-damn!”_ She hissed furiously under her breath. Which wasn’t what gave her away – it was the crash of the pot back on the stove that had the others turning. Had Maggie hissing in sympathy and wrapping her wrist in a towel while Lucy ran the water until it went cold. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Hush,” Maggie muttered, gently removing the towel to peak at the red, furious skin beneath. “For a Super Secret Agent you’re clumsy as fuck Danvers.”

“Pfffft,” She gritted her teeth as Lucy took over, removing the towel and pulling her entire wrist under the faucet. “I’m very coordinated.”

“You walked into the bathroom door this morning,” Maggie reminded, leaning against the counter, watching Lucy hold the injury under the stream.

Alex turned to smirk at the detective, a little bit of confidence in the turn of her lips. “Yeah, because _you_ distracted me.”

Arched eyebrow, dimples popping. “I did, did I?” 

“Well, what did you expect when you stripped out of my spare Exodus shirt without warning.”

Her voice dropped an octave. “I _expect-“_

“Alright!” Lucy cut her off, trying to hide her grin as she pulled her arm out of the stream, noting that the red hadn’t abated and shoving it back under. “Maggie’s hot – we get it. But you’re about to distract each other and my kitchen needs to be clean for me to be able to enjoy that show.”

“ _Your_ kitchen?” Alex asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Okay, fine,” Lucy left her wrist under the freezing water and reached for the half-cleaned pot. “Maggie’s kitchen.”

“This is _my_ apartment!”

“Sure, sure,” Lucy patted the grinning Agents shoulder, already occupied with the best order of operations to get the space cleaned.

“I hate you both.”

“No, you don’t,” Maggie pressed a kiss just next to her ear, smiling wider when they immediately tipped red.

Alex sufficiently trapped at the sink left them to tidy without her. It didn’t take long – when Lucy cooked she generally organized as she went, the mess itching under her skin otherwise. A thump had them turning back to the sink though, Alex having slumped forward to press her forehead against the corner of the sink. She _hated_ being trapped and was already bored.

The couple shared an exasperated, loving look. “You alright there, Danvers?”

“My hand’s numb.”

“I don’t know if you recall from your advanced medical degree, but that is the _point_ ,” Lucy snarked, which was only undercut _a tiny bit_ by her pressing her hand to the small of her back comfortingly.

“I’m bored.”

“Oh my god,” she patted the Agent’s hip, getting her to remove her forehead from the counter and straighten. “You’re a child.”

“My wrist’s _fine_.”

“Sure, it is, broke-three-ribs-and-still-went-into-the-field.”

Alex looked down on her with a frown and happy eyes. “That was almost six years ago!”

“And yet, I still don’t trust you – here, let me see.” She pulled the, admittedly very cold, hand from the water and inspected the wrist. Which was still red, still angry and… held a brand-new series of questions.

Lucy froze, eyes locked on the new scar that wrapped around Alex’s forearm – like a coil, starting from the underside of her wrist at the edge of her hand and spiraling towards her elbow. It only faded where the skin hadn’t started to freeze under the water.

She could feel the moment Alex realized what she was seeing – her arm stiffened in her hands, breath catching momentarily.

But they’d done this dance before. It no longer held the novelty or anxiety it once had, so the Captain quickly relaxed. “You can ask if you want Luce.”

Glancing up, she caught Alex’s eyes, feeling Maggie navigate to her other side to see what the sudden seriousness was about. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” she gently tugged her injured arm from Lucy’s fingers and rotated it, revealing how it did in fact coil around. “I don’t really think about it much, cause it only appears in very low temperatures – it’s a Joxat scar. They are the result of a form of binding used in Veltop Galaxy prisons. It loops around the wrists and digs in the more you struggle.”

Alex’s casual tone enabled Maggie to keep hers lighter. “Arrested again Danvers?”

Chuckling, she shook her head, inspecting the strange silver marking herself. Watching as it started to fade away before their eyes, her skin warming. “Nah, kidnapped. Along with Scotty – we both have these,” she shook out her hand as the last of the silver faded into the background. As if it was never there.

“How’d you get out?” Lucy, eyes locked on the very normal, if slightly scolded, skin.

Alex shrugged, as she always did when underplaying trauma. “Got lucky – Had some help from another prisoner. Took Scot and ran. Happened pretty early on – first year, probably first six months. Have to ask Darla for specifics.”

The silence settled for a moment. Lucy turning to lean up and press a kiss to her cheek, Maggie’s head dipping to press against her shoulder. And then it broke – her wrist looked normally, if angry. The dishes were almost done. They had a night to get on with, and another reveal of Alex’s past was no longer an all-encompassing event.

But before Alex could turn, start to help, Lucy caught her bicep, dragging her bodily back to the sink and turning on the faucet. But she was smiling as she muttered under her breath, “so help me God Alex, you will cool this wrist, or I will handcuff you to the tap.” 

Alex laughed, rolled her eyes, but complied.

Having people look after you? Actually, kind of nice.

* * *

“Jesus!” Alex snarled, arm automatically jerking away from the source of the pain. But Dryl held tight to her hand, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

“Hold still.”

“Fucken easy for you to say,” but she tried to relax, wincing as he inserted a screw-driver-esk took back into the mechanics of the underside of her forearm.

“You’ve been in pain for weeks, this is necessary,” he commented clinically, eyes fixed on the task. “However, this would be more efficient in a lab, rather than this… place.”

“And what is wrong with this place?” M’gann asked with a tilted head, approaching with drinks for the table. She asked with faux seriousness, eyes narrowed playfully. Neither of which were picked up on by the other alien.

Dryl looked away from the bionic and spoke with a kind of unemotional seriousness that made him either endearing or infuriating. “It is loud, sticky and smells of week-old alcohol and body odor. Not recommended for mechanical engineering, let alone medical procedures.”

M’gann arched an eyebrow at Alex, sitting across from the strange alien, but all she could do was shrug helplessly with a smile. Dryl was Dryl, and she’d long since given up explaining etiquette to him. Finally, the Martian just rolled her eyes and slid over Alex’s drink before retreating from the group of aliens scattered near her friend at the large round table. Each was a member of the ‘core’ team, barring the few still stuck in Parthas and Lincoln, who was sitting his final DEO eval today.

“So, Cap,” Drew leaned back in their chair, tipping the whole thing onto two legs. “Why are we doing some casual day drinking this random Wednesday? ‘Especially considering you don’t drink.”

Alex rolled her eyes, gesturing at the assorted non-alcoholic beverages. “No one said you had to drink,” but Drew just grinned back, taking a deliberate sip of their beer. They _were_ in a bar, and it was a precious day off – the DEO recruiting program offered very few of those. “I just wanted to touch base, and the Exodus isn’t exactly convenient for most of us anymore.” Only half a dozen remaining on board, including Scho’ty, who had his false legged propped casually on the table. Everyone else had either returned to families, old homes or had taken their cut of the L-Crop contract and found a new place. The Exodus was starting to seem like a ghost town.

“So, there is a reason for this meeting?” Ella asked, eyes tracking Dryl’s fiddling.

“I just wanted to touch base,” she winced as something in the connection to her stump was touched. “I know things are starting to… settle into a new normal.”

“She’s talking about the Lyra incident,” Dax explained, laughing when Alex’s eyes flashed in surprise. “Your sister heard about it. Pissed Ms. American Sweetheart off, let me tell you. I’m surprised I survived training.” Kara had just about taken her head off the entire afternoon, but at least explained herself afterwards – apologizing when she slumped, exhausted, against the wall of the green room. Dax, for perhaps the first time, actually empathized with the Kryptonian.

“What happened with Lyra?” Craig, leaning heavily against Le’ra, who had an arm wrapped around his shoulder, hand draping down onto his chest. Now that Craig was at the DEO daily, their time together was limited.

“Cap _flipped,”_ Dax grinned, even as Alex rolled her eyes at the descriptor. “Ms. Anger Management got in Winn’s face, and the Great and Stupid Danvers got between em.”

“The tech guy?” Ve asked, thinking back to their arrival. The small, nerdy looking dude with the tablet that Lyra had been all over? Alex’s pseudo brother? She _almost_ felt bad for the girl – getting between Danvers and her family was certainly a dangerous choice. 

“Look,” Alex knocked on the table with her free hand, drawing everyone’s eyes back to her. “I just wanted to touch base and make sure everything is going alright.”

“You just wanted to check in and make sure we aren’t spinning out because your loyalty is shifting,” Drew declared around a smirk.

Alex narrowed her eyes but didn’t disagree.

“I don’t know if you were unaware,” Dax started, leaning on her elbows to look her Captain in the eye. “But not everyone was Lyra’s biggest fan.”

“She got us into more messes then out,” Ve muttered, leaning back in her chair.

“Don’t know why you were always protecting her dumb ass,” Drew muttered.

“Okay,” Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Be that as it may – I do wanna make sure that you guys aren’t spinning out. I… My loyalty _hasn’t_ shifted. I’ll always-“

Before she could finish, everyone (bar Dryl) interrupted, loudly chanting together; “Protect those that deserve protecting!”

Alex’s most worn saying. The words that got them involved in many an intergalactic mission, created multiple enemies and saved many, many lives. The table grinned at each other, happy to be so in sync at their Captains expense. Their Captain who just shot glares around the table, only ceasing when Dryl touched another nerve in her stump. 

“Cap,” Drew thumped their chair back to the ground, uncharacteristic seriousness in red eyes. “We know. No one expects you to continue to _devote_ yourself to the crew now that we’re stateside. You have a family here as well – they’re important.”

“You pulled your weight,” Ella shrugged, grinning. “You got us here – got us money and work and a place to stay, just like you promised. Kara told me you were looking to do another round of recruiting with the 90 who recovered from injuries. You’re still with us - No one is going to hold it against you for also finding your place with your people.”

“Well,” Dax shrugged. “Some of us might – but they’re dicks if they do. And they can take it up with me.”

“And me,” Ella sang, knocking shoulders with Dax, who just wrinkled her nose back.

“Alex,” Freyer, who had been quiet since she walked in, leaned forward in her chair, placing a hand flat on the sticky table. She looked as out of place as Lena in the bar, too regal and ancient to be in a place that had a $5 Peach Mojito special after 10 o’clock. “You are allowed to have your own life – you’re allowed to _prioritize_ your own life.”

“Even if you’ll always be the Cap,” Scho’ty grinned, bringing his other leg up to rest on the one propped on the table. Freyer frowned at his uncouth position but agreed with the sentiment. Everyone did – they’d voted for her after all. 

“Well, that’s ominous,” but she was smiling, warmed by the prospect that these people loved her. Even though she wasn’t just _theirs_ anymore – she had other people. Other families. And no one was more important than the other. It was just a matter of being there for both as much as she could – especially those that needed her the most.

Drew smirked, raising their glass. “To the Great and Stupid Captain Danvers!” Dax rolled her eyes and shoved Scho’ty’s feet off the table so he’d join. Then, at once everyone had a hand in the air (except Dryl). Alex reluctantly joined when Ella nudged her shoulder. “She should come with a warning!”

[…]

“Hey,” Alex caught Dax by the arm before she slipped out of the bar. The alien wasn’t much for drinking generally, so Alex knew she would slip away the moment business was done. Plus, she had DEO training with Kara in a couple of hours, and Vas had let slip that the younger alien normally came to train beforehand. Not that Dax’d ever admit that to Kara – lest the Kyrptonain accuse her of _caring_. “Wanna walk with me?”

Dax shrugged on her jacket, flipping the hood sown into the leather so it sat against her back. “You have work?”

“Lab today, but yeah.” Good thing too – her arm felt tender from all of Dryl’s fiddling. 

“Don’t know how you do that,” Dax held open the door for her, letting her friend walk through first. “Switch between field and lab work.”

“I did that all the time on the Exodus?”

“Yeah, but I figured it was a necessity thing. Not a choice.”

Alex grinned, rolling her neck towards the sky – unusually grey for National City. “What’s wrong with lab work?”

“Nothing,” Dax smirked, just a little, but kept her head forward as they neared the end of the alley. “Just boring is all.”

“You calling me boring?”

“No!” She turned to look her friend up and down, pretending to reconsider. “Actually, you know what-“

Alex laughed, and shoved her– noting that the alien managed to not crush the brick wall she landed against, chucking to herself. “Shut up you – some of us like to use our brains.”

“Meh,” Dax pushed back to her feet with a shrug. “Brawn beats brain in my experience.”

“Neanderthal,” but Alex’s voice was laced with humor – appreciating the straightforward nature of the Daxamite.

“Brainiac,” she shot back, sticking her tongue out like the mature adult she was not.

“Why you little,” Alex _just_ moved to catch the alien in a headlock when the space she’d previously occupied her _exploded._

Instinct swarmed both Exodus’ crew’s mind. Dax yanked Alex behind a parked car with her, dragging them both down to the ground. Civilians scattered, screaming started, but Alex just grunted and pulled out her phone. 

“Cap, what’s the play?” Because the sidewalk they’d just been standing on was being turned to rubble by the force of… whatever weapon was being used. Certainly not human.

“You got a visual?” Dax risked ducking out her head exactly once, ripping herself back from the edge of the car as the ground exploded around them. Thinking quickly, Dax reached behind Alex’s head and yanked the hood mirror off the car they were using for cover.

Using that for a visual, the alien made a quick assessment. “Two bogies, definitely extra-terrestrial, one block back and approaching.” The glass exploded in her hands. “Fuck! Cap?”

“Got it,” calm. And she was still typing into her phone, looking completely unbothered by the concrete shrapnel. But Dax had known Alex her entire adult life – she knew better than to question the woman’s plan. She’d certainly seen her do crazier things than ignore a gun fight to send a quick text.

Then, all at once, the shooting stopped.

“Clear!” Ve’s voice was borderline cheerful, even from the distance. Dax dropped her head against the bumper, adrenaline still pumping through her, while Alex stood. “You good there, Al?”

“Fine,” she dusted off her pants, and reached down to pull Dax to her feet. “Down or dead?”

“Just down,” Ve tiled a head, nudging the unconscious alien with the tip of her shoe. “For now – might wanna call your girl and get some medical attention down here.”

“Sorry,” Craig winced, wringing his hands. “I’m out of practice,” because the block of rock that he’d lifted out of the earth to knock ‘em out was thrown with considerably more force then he’d intended. 

Alex crouched next to the unfamiliar alien’s – neither recognizable. But the gills on the smaller one, and third eye on the other ruled out human. “DEO’s already on the way, no worries,” she straightened with a sigh. Pulling up her contacts, she typed out a quick message to Maggie, making sure the liaison was in the loop. 

Dax groaned, slumping against the wall – mentally preparing for hours of paperwork. “How is it that you’re attacked by more Aliens on Earth than when we were in space?” 

Alex just grinned, not looking up. “Welcome to National City.”

* * *

Alex leaned against the wall of Kara’s elevator with a sigh. Today had been _long_. Arduous and frustrating and monotonous and could you tell she hated paperwork?

“Doing okay over there?” Lucy asked, pocketing her cell phone and slipping into Alex’s space. Her fingers found the loops of her jeans, tugging until Alex pulled a little away from the wall.

“It took thirty times longer to write up the incident this morning then the attack lasted,” she lamented, head dipping to touch against Lucy’s.

“That’s because you were off duty,” Lucy murmured into the bubble of space, reveling in the feel of Alex’s fingers finding her neck, thumb pressed to the underside of her jaw. “With civilians-“

Alex snorted, leaning back a little to arch an eyebrow. “My crew ain’t civilians.”

“To the DEO they are,” she tugged the taller woman back, unwilling to give up these few moments of physical closeness. “And Craig _technically_ isn’t qualified to engage targets, on duty or off. So, yeah, extra paperwork.”

“If _only_ I knew someone up top,” her voice dropped, smoothing. Taking on that touch of confidence that had Lucy’s tightening her hold.

“You asking for professional favors, Agent Danvers?” Lucy tipped her head up, nose nudging Alex’s chin until she could touch her lips to the soft lines of her throat. “’Cause that’s cause for disciplinary action.”

“You’ve already arrested me once, Director. What’s another?” Whatever cocky edge Alex aimed for was lost to the breathy quality of her voice. And whatever witty response on Lucy’s lips was lost to the binging of both their phones.

Groaning, Lucy pulled away, already knowing what she was going to find.

> Kara (18:43): _You KNOW_ _I can hear you!_
> 
> Kara (18:43): _I’m super happy for you, but for the love of Rao, please get a room._

Then, in their separate group chat, a message that had them both laughing, Lucy leaning forward to press her forehead into Alex’s collar. 

> Maggie (18:43): _Whatever you two are doing is making LD look ready to abandon her prime real estate next to Luthor. Good job ;)_

“Our girlfriend is the best,” Lucy muttered, pulling away when the elevator dinged open.

Alex caught her hand before she could escape the elevator and pulled her back. Automatically turning with the momentum, Lucy spun into Alex’s chest – hand pressed against her heart. She looked up into whiskey eyes, captured by the intensity burning there. Whatever she was looking for, she found, because her eyes softened around the edges, fingers at her hips loosening.

“I love you Luce.”

She tilted her head but maintained eye contact. Heart swelling with her sincerity. With her very presence. “I love you too, Alex.”

“Good,” Lucy cracked a smile, at the matter of fact response, which faded as Alex leaned down into her space. “’Cause this would be awkward otherwise,” then her hand slipping into her hair – fingers finding purchase as she pulled the shorter woman up into a searing kiss. 

When Alex pulled back her smile this side of cocky, only bolstered by the lag in Lucy reopening her eyes. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

But before Alex could step away, Lucy tangled her hand in the fabric of Maggie’s flannel, and pulled – fingers finding the back of her neck as she dragged the taller woman down for an equally fierce kiss.

The elevator door dinged closed with them still inside, but neither noticed.

[…]

“You’re late,” but Maggie’s voice contained exactly zero malice. In fact, she looked torn between teasing them for the obvious reason behind their lateness and dragging them home for a repeat performance. Alas, Ky was four meters behind her, creaming Winn in some video game, so neither option was available.

For now.

“Sorry not sorry,” Lucy smirked, stealing her beer right out of her hand, but trading it for a kiss pressed against the corner of her mouth.

Rolling her eyes at the antics, Maggie approached her remaining partner. The glazed look in her eye only retreated when the detective snapped her fingers under her nose, grinning at the delayed response. “Have fun, Danvers?”

“Oh,” she blinked, slow. “Yeah,” another one, harder. Obviously trying to clear the fog. “Sorry, we’re late. We got…” she waved her hand at the closed door absently.

Maggie tilted her head, both dimples popping. “Distracted?”

“Distracted,” she agreed, finally reaching out to her girlfriend. She caught the soft material of her Henley by her stomach. “How are you? How was your day?”

“Less exciting than yours. Thanks for the update on the attack – we’re still looking into whether its connected to the string of alien deaths from last month.”

“Let me know if I can do anything to help?”

“Yeah,” but Maggie had other things on her mind. Like the softness of Alex’s smile, the waves of her loose hair, how good she looked in the hoodie, leather jacket combo. _Distracting._

But before she could act on it, Kara appeared at their side. Eyes squinted, _this_ side of a glare. “Hi Alex, nice of you to join us.”

But Alex was long past being embarrassed by her sex life tonight and just grinned unapologetically at her sister. “What’s on the agenda tonight?”

“You mean, besides my sisters necking in my _communal_ elevator?”

“Yes, besides that.” Maggie was a little proud of Alex’s smirk. Two years ago, she would have been a stuttering, blushing mess.

“Well, we’re looking to get a game of Pictionary going-“

“Ugh,” Alex groaned good naturedly. “I _swear_ you and Ky cheat.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide in mock outrage. “You _put_ us on a team together!”

“Yeah, but only ‘cause she physically can’t read your mind.” Necessary in a game where you essentially screamed the answer internally until your partner guessed correctly.

“So, how could we cheat?”

Alex leaned into her sisters’ space with squinted eyes, dragging her eyes up and down the superhero. “You tell me, Ms. _Truth,_ Justice and the American Way.”

“O-kay!” Maggie laughed, reaching over to tug the sisters apart, smiling at their antics. “Why don’t you go and relieve Winn before he gets his ass whooped again? I’m not sure his ego can take anymore.”

“Fineeee,” but Kara leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her sister’s cheek in greeting, practically floating to her friends.

Alex took a step to follow, but Maggie caught her arm. “Hey, you might want to talk to Winn before we start?” Dark eyes found her brother, Kara stealing the controller straight from his hands without remorse. “He’s been a little twitchy since he arrived – I think it’s probably to do with last week?”

“Oh,” she watched Winn slump into the couch next to Lucy. “I got it.”

Quickly, before anything else, she swept past Ky and pressed a kiss to her head, who groaned, and remained focused on the simulated battle with her aunt. Then she caught Winn’s eye and nodded to the front door.

She didn’t like the way he winced but stood, eyes locked on the floor as he led the way.

Closing the door gently behind her, she leaned against the wood and examined her brother. He looked like he was trying to make himself small – pressed up against the opposite wall. Shoulders hunched, eyes on the floor, hand buried in his pockets.

“Winn, what’s going on?”

He winced at the soft question, unwilling to look at what he knew would be kind eyes – Alex Danvers may be a badass, but she was _soft_ under it all. And he was privileged enough to see that side of her. Not that he deserved it.

“Winn?”

“I ah,” he could feel Alex shifting, but didn’t look away from his spot on the floor. “I’m sorry about what happened. At the bar.”

“Hey,” but he shrank from her hand before it reached him. She froze, careful eyes noting his posture. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I… I know,” it didn’t sound like it, but she didn’t want to interrupt. “But know things are more complicated than… I know Lyra is important to you.”

“Not more than you.”

 _That_ got his attention. He looked up, sharp and surprised. “But she’s one of your, like, inner circle, right?”

Furrowed brows, eyes search his. “My what?”

“The tattoo on Lyra’s arm…? Um, you know. That match your burn?”

Sharp inhale. “How do you…”

“Sorry! Sorry – I had to analyze the footage from the Uinid attack last week? You stripped to a tank to get at a laceration on your arm?” She remembered the op; she could even feel the stitches still healing now. But she hadn’t considered whether she was within surveillance view, and she _certainly_ hadn’t considered DEO personnel analyzing the footage.

She squeezed her eyes shut, compartmentalizing the new information. Then, she exhaled, and focused on the man before her. “My relationship with Lyra is complicated, to say the least. But there is no hierarchy of importance. And even if there were, she certainly would not be in front of you. Not by a long shot.”

Now his brows furrowed, hands rubbing against each other while he thought through words – though through feelings. “But…” his mouth snapped shut, jaw clenching hard.

She arched an eyebrow. “But?”

_“We'll get her back, Winn.”_

_“You don't know that, okay?” He snapped, panic sapping his ability to think beyond the immediate. Beyond ‘get Lyra back.’ “We don't know anything!”_

_“Hank, are you sure you can't get anything from this guy?” James asked, trying to defuse the tension vibrating between the lead field and tech agents._

_“Cadmus must've found a way to shield his thoughts from me. But we will find something, Winn. We always do.” And normally, J’onn’s calm Director voice put him at ease – he always knew what to do, he always knew how to lead them to victory. But right now, Winn’s thoughts were scattered – Lyra’s begging screams echoing in his head like a nightmare._

_“Everything I've tried, it's led to nothing! And if they hurt her,” the very words scrambled any resemblance of his calm, of his control. He rounded on Alex, venom on his tongue, accusatory finger in her face “Your father, - I'm sorry, but this is his fault.”_

_“Agent Schott.” And it would take him days to unpack the next moment. Where J’onn stepped between him and Alex – stopped **him** hurting **her** more then he already had with those words. Because the moment the accusation was in the air, her face clouded with hurt guilt. He put that look there – he hurt her like that. Hurt her so badly, that minutes later she would break into the Cadmus agents’ cell and beat him half to death in an effort to fix a mistake that wasn’t even hers. _

_Who was **he** to place the sins of the father on the child? After all, his father killed many more than even Jeremiah Danvers, yet Alex had only ever reassured him, protected him, loved him. And never, ever let him blame himself. Yet, in the same position? He’d been happy to shift the blame – make her bare it. Make her feel so responsible she would go rogue on a suicide mission and get herself deported to the other side of the universe. _

“I-“ he choked off, mind whirling with past agony. “I put you on that ship Alex,” she opened her mouth to protest, but he needed to get this out. Shuddering voice pushed through, jaw working hard to avoid tears falling. “I was scared and angry and I put that out on you, and,” he closed his eyes, spoke into the blackness. Unable to bare the sight of the woman before him – her expression of hurt clear as day in the darkness. “You…”

_“Alex, in twenty seconds, this spaceship is going to be on the other side of the universe!” He shouted, feeling Lucy and Maggie’s presence like it was breathing down the back of his neck. Feeling a new, terrifying type of panic swamping his system._

_There was a beat of silence over the line, filled by the screaming ship engine. “Winn, you have to tell Lucy and Maggie-“_

_“What?” His heart stuttered, breathing catching hard in his throat. No. “Alex no, Supergirl-“_

_“No, listen,”_

_“Alex-“_

_But she spoke over him – voice desperate and shaky. The screens lit up bright red and he watched acceleration continue to increase. **No. No, no, no.** “Look after them, okay? I… I got Lyra. And I’ll keep my promise,” Lyra hadn’t even registered yet. All he could think about was the look of shrouded guilt and hurt on Alex’s face the day before, his fear having served to hurt the woman trying to save everyone – everyone except herself. “I’ll bring her home. Just, look after each other okay? I love-”_

_The line went dead._

“You went to try and fix something you didn’t break because I... I’m just. I’m so sorry,” he opened his eyes, images of the past too overwhelming, twin tears tracked down his cheek. Roughly, he dragged his cardigan sleeve across his face – unwilling to sap any more of the emotional space in the conversation then he already was. Alex just watched on, recognizing that he needed to say this, get it out, before she’d get the chance to correct him.

“Winn,” she took one very deliberate step towards her brother, who had his head resting against the wall, tilted towards the ceiling to avoid her eyes. “I need you to listen,” a moment where neither of them moved. Then, slowly, Winn tilted his head down, gaze just left of hers. “I got on that ship because I am always going to be the person who goes on the suicide mission and gets on the stupid ship. You did not make my father betray the DEO. You did not make Cadmus powerful enough to build the ship in the first place. I felt responsible for my father with or without your involvement.”

She paused, let that settle. Then, she reached over and pressed a hand to the side of his neck, thumb finding the edge of his jaw. “And even if you hadn’t said anything leading up to that day? I would have protected Lyra. Because she was important to you, therefore she was important to me,” she moved her head, forcing eye contact. Heart clenching at the wetness in his eyes, the pain in his expression; lips pursed, eyebrows furrowed, forehead pinched. Hurting – her brother was hurting.

“Do you understand that what happened at the bar was not your fault?” He bit the inside of his lip, but slowly nodded. “Good – ‘cause it wasn’t. Lyra has no right to treat you like that, and I won’t stand for it.”

“But isn’t she your family?”

A breath, slow inhale. Slower exhale. “Much of the crew are as close as family, yes. And maybe Lyra is too. But, Winn, this isn’t a case of one family over the other,” she touched the side of his face, smiling gently. “It’s about protecting those that _deserve_ protecting. Lyra has a lot of pain, a lot of rage, but she can’t bring that into her relationship with you. You deserve better.”

“I know,” mostly. Kinda.

“Good,” she touched her forehead to his for a moment. Both just breathing in the comfort of the other in their space. Then she pulled back, keeping her hand on his cheek. “You ready to lose spectacularly at game night?”

The sudden change of tone and topic startled a laugh out of him. “What?”

“James and Lena are MIA, some CatCo thing – so that leaves you on my team for Pictionary.”

“We both suck at Pictionary.”

“I am very aware,” she released him, only to move to wrap an arm over his shoulder, tugging him back towards the door.

“Ky and Kara are going to destroy us.”

“They are.”

“Lucy and Maggie are going to destroy us – and they kinda suck too.”

“I know.”

“Don’t worry – I’ll make em play Trivial Pursuit next. They don’t stand a chance.”

Winn finally laughed openly, rubbing at his eyes one last time before returning to the apartment. Something he hadn’t know was tangled in his chest unwinding. Making it easier to breath, even though his girlfriend had gone radio silent, even though he _missed_ her. Because, no matter what? Alex Danvers was in his corner. And there wasn’t much on this earth or another that was better than that.

* * *

“I don’t know why we let you convince us to play Trivial Pursuit,” Lucy grumbled, leaning back in Alex’s elevator. “You and Winn as a team is hardly fair.”

“You’re just bitter cause you and Mag’s couldn’t win a single game all night,” Alex hummed, stifling a yawn as they were let out on their floor.

“You and Winn are almost as bad as you and Little Luthor,” Maggie commented, much less slighted by the whole evening. Lucy was the more competitive of the two of them, at least at game night. “I don’t know why we keep putting the brains together.”

“You calling me dumb, Sawyer?”

“No,” she laughed, leaning against the doorway while Alex located the correct key. No one blinked when Ky bypassed them all and walked straight through the door – beelining it to bed. “I’m saying that your in-depth knowledge of military regulatory structures and legal codes aren’t particularly helpful in the framework of high school history and science.”

“You have a biology minor!”

“Yeah, and she,” she jerked her head towards the grinning Alex, who finally shoved open the door and let the bickering pair follow her in. “Has an MD _and_ a doctorate in xeno-biology. Not what I’d call an even match.”

“Ugh,” but Lucy just dropped her head against the back of Alex’s shoulder, internally glowing at the… pleasantly uneventful evening they’d shared. “Next week we’re playing Risk.”

“Lena and Sam will be there,” Alex pointed out, turning so that Lucy was pressed against her chest not her back. “It’ll be a five-hour game, four of those hours just between the three of you.”

“So be it,” she declared with a smirk, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Alex’s lips before slipping away. “I’m gonna go shower.” And she was gone.

“I guess Lane’s taking the first shower,” but there was no malice in Maggie’s voice as she shrugged off her jacket. “Thanks for letting us stay,” as if they weren’t here more nights than not.

“No problem, you’re always welcome here.” She had to bite back a smile at the sentiment, mind ringing with the last time she’d heard those words from this Danvers. Two years ago, standing in the other apartment, with much more fanfare – blushing and stuttering and absolutely no eye contact. This Alex said it like a fact, eyes busy scanning the mail in her hands.

“Ky okay with that?”

Alex looked over with a smile. “Yeah. Apparently, she even _likes_ you guys.”

“Really?” She pushed into Alex’s space, compelling her to move the hands occupied with the mail, bionic arm coming up to rest on her shoulder.

“Really, really,” the taller woman tipped her head forwards, nosing Maggie’s face upwards. The kiss was soft and sweet – not at all rushed or harsh. Warm fingers found the short hair at the back of Alex’s head, pressing into the familiar heat.

Time seemed to slow – Maggie’s mind caught on the feel of Alex’s arm over her shoulders, the warmth of her body pressed against hers, the knowledge that Lucy was just a room away and they were about to spend yet another ordinary night together. And the next morning, Lucy would go to work, and Maggie would drop Ky at school, and Alex would kiss them all goodbye like some kind of domestic daydream. Their new normal – and it felt _amazing._

Almost as amazing as the heat of Alex’s fingers at the end of her shirt, the mail dropping blindly onto the table. Liquid heat pooled in her stomach as blunt nails found the small of her back, pulling her impossibly closer. 

Then Maggie was pulling back – palm flat against Alex’s chest – their heavy breathing filling the silence for a moment. “I’d rather not risk losing Ky’s approval by letting her catch us necking in the living room like a couple of teenagers.”

Chuckling, Alex nodded and stole a final kiss.

“Go and make sure Lane doesn’t use all the hot water, yeah?” Alex nodded towards the bedroom and en suite. “I have some work to finish up before bed.”

“Everything okay?”

A pause, where Alex looked off to the side, considering her next words. “Its… not DEO business?”

“So, something to do with the Exodus then.”

“Yeah…” Alex touched her fingers back to Maggie’s cheek, tension leaving her at the dimples that appeared in response. “I have to check in with a couple of people. Not everyone is adjusting to Earth as quickly as they’d like.”

“You’re looking out for them,” matter of fact. But Alex still felt compelled to respond. Diminish.

“Just doing my job.”

“Alex,” Maggie stepped back, facing Alex fully once more. Making sure dark eyes met hers when she spoke next – conviction heavy in her tone. “You looking out for those people has nothing to do with you being Captain and everything to do with you being a good person,” Alex’s nose just wrinkled, Maggie reading the mental dismissal of the praise. Reaching up, she caught both red-tinted cheeks in her hands. “If you’d never made Captain, would you have hung them out to dry? Would you not be making these phone calls three times a week – don’t think I don’t notice – getting people work, money, security?”

“Of course not-“

“Then accept it,” she smiled, head tilting up at the woman who forever saw herself in the shadow of failure. “You are a good person Alex Danvers. And I love you for it.”

 _Now_ Alex smiled – the words demanding the reaction. Her nose and eyes wrinkled at the joy that welled in her chest. “I love you too.”

“Good. You’ll be in later?”

“Before you go to sleep, promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

[…]

Lucy hummed as she stepped out of the bathroom, releasing a bellow of steam into the bedroom. Drying her hair with her designated towel, she eyed Maggie sitting cross-legged on the bed, typing into her phone.

“Hey you.”

“Hey back,” she dropped the device, smiling as Lucy came to stand right in front of her, pajama clad thighs touching her shins. “Good shower?”

Her smile took on a different kind of edge, towel tossed onto the bed. “Lonely.”

“Didn’t have enough fun scrambling Danvers brain earlier?”

“More fun as a team sport.”

Maggie chortled, still pleasantly surprised by Lucy Lane in all her iterations. “She’ll be in later.”

“Making her crew calls?” Because, of course Lucy figured it out too.

“Yep, but she’ll be in before we’re asleep,” reaching up, she snagged the hem of the Exodus printed t-shirt. “We need to take her shopping – this is getting ridiculous.”

“Both of em really,” Lucy agreed, palming Maggie’s cheek. “Ky wears like, six things. And every single of them is black. I’m pretty sure her only jacket is the one that Alex was deported in.”

“Somehow, I have a feeling that it is going to be just as difficult getting Ky to go shopping as it would be Danvers.”

“I have no doubt,” she ran a thump over the visible dimples, warming when they become more pronounced at the gesture. “But I like a challenge.”

She dropped her tone a little while she stood, voice this side of suggestive. “I’m intimately aware, Lane.” She just grinned at the playfully narrowed eyes, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and skirting around, taking the discarded towel with her. “I’ll be quick.”

True to her word, Lucy had only just settled when she returned from the bathroom, hair still tied up to prevent it getting wet. The Director was already knee deep in emails, fingers tapping at speeds which suggested frustration. “Everything good over there, Director?” She asked, slipping into her side of the bed.

“Washington,” was the only explanation she got. That and increasingly aggressive typing. Until, finally, she stopped, eyes flicking back and forth as she re-read her rant, ensuring no _outright_ insubordination, before sending. “Armchair Generals are the bane of my existence.”

She leaned over, pressing a kiss over her shirt in sympathy. “You being called over for a visit anytime soon?”

“Hopefully not,” grumbling, she exited out of her email and leaned over to plug her phone in. “And if so, I might just send J’onn for once.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “No, you won’t.”

She sighed, sinking into the mattress. “No, I won’t,” because as sexist as these men were, it had nothing on how racists and xenophobic they were. So, no. She wouldn’t subject J’onn to Washington – doesn’t mean she can’t daydream about the day she doesn’t have to sit across from her father and justify her operational decisions. She turned; eyeing Maggie’s relaxed form next to her. She was thoroughly in the center, and would have to move when Alex came in. “Come here.”

She opened her eyes, blinking a little against sleep. “You sure?” Cause Lucy could be tetchy about contact before bed, unable to sleep with the phantom touch humming like static on her skin. But there were nights where she felt able, and Maggie was happy to trust her own assessment.

“Just till Alex gets here,” she unfolded her arm, gesturing for Maggie to curl against her shoulder. “Come on – I missed you today.”

“You saw me after the attack,” but she still settled against her, head notching under her chin – breathing in the soft fragrance of her soup and Alex’s detergent.

“That was Director Lane and Detective Sawyer, but Lucy missed her girlfriend.”

Unable to fight the smile at the cheesy line, she pressed a kiss to the fabric over her heart. “I missed you too, you dork.”

And, for once, Lucy didn’t push back against the name. She felt… steady. Like things were finally slotting into place. Having spent the night with Kara and Winn, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Maggie under her fingers, drawing soft patterns against the fabric of her tank top. Alex just down the hall, taking care of her other family. Even Ky, two doors away, dead asleep with Gertrude’s weight pressed to her chest.

Everyone was safe and happy and protecting each other. It was perfect.

And, just because she dared think it out loud, the universe decided to magically smack them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Faithx5452 made a really great comment about Ky and Alex and their home being their safe space, so I added this scene in to really try flesh that out (made subtext actual text I guess) - so thank you to them! Again!
> 
> Also, Faithx5452, sorry you basically didn't get an update! So this ones for you!


	13. Blood, Bounty and Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you have read Blood and Water, chapter 2 fits into the beginning of this chapter - It's not _quite_ right tone/development wise, but the events that are about to happen in chapter 14 would make the events of chapter 2 in Blood and Water impossible. So... three cheers for messing up my own cannon! ;)
> 
> But, just for those that are only reading this part of the series, I have included the key part of that chapter for the purposes of Ky's character and relationship development - If you've read Blood and Water recently, sorry for the repetition! It's in italics if you want to skip.

Eliza’s visit had been… explosive.

She’d known her mom was putting off having _her_ mom come visit. They’d been in the new place for months, and never had the woman over, despite the nagging Ky could hear over the phone.

So, Ky’d known something was off. Well, she’d known something was off since she met her grandmother when they’d first landed. Eliza had a weird vibe about her – plus, she called her mom _Alexandra_ , even though it made her _visibly_ uncomfortable.

So, Ky had never seen her mother like _that_. Anxious and unsteady. _Nervous._ It was unsettling.

But Lucy’s reassurance, her promise to be there for her while Maggie looked after Ma made everything feel like it was on steadier ground bizarrely. Maggie had always been the easier of the two to interact with – Lucy seeming more standoffish, more untouchable. As it turns out? Having the more intense one on your side is great. Lucy had become her lifeline, right from the start and, _“if things go badly tonight, I got your back okay? We all do – but tonight, if you’re uncomfortable or have to leave, just look at me and we’ll find somewhere less intense to be, alright? No questions asked.”_

Which had been enough to settle her. Enough that she could sit at the table and answer her grandmother’s pointed uncomfortable questions. Had kept her in her seat right through the escalating tensions, her mom reaching boiling point with Eliza and, _“Alex, I’m gonna take Ky out, text me when you need us home, yeah?”_

Which would have been enough – escaping that room. Escaping her grandmothers’ careless words, scattered thoughts; Maggie and her mother’s rage; Kara’s discomfort. Leaving was more than enough. But Lucy had taken it another step. Had provided her safe ground to stand on, ground that extended beyond this one day. Ground that Ky would rely on for the rest of her life;

_“So, you’re telling me not to feel guilty about what just happened?”_

_“Do you feel guilty?”_

_Ky shrugged again, watching her feet. “I’m a Danvers’ aren’t I?”_

_“Hey,” the sudden fingers locking around the zipper of her jacket forced her to rotate, facing Lucy. “Don’t internalize that, okay? Alex’s guilt complex doesn’t have to be yours too.”_

_“Easy to say.”_

_“Harder to do – I know. But Alex’s guilt comes from her mom. And her dad. They made Kara her responsibility before she could even **drive**. Before she had a chance to figure out how to be herself. Alex isn’t going to do the same thing to you – not on purpose. And if she is, you need to talk to her about it.”_

_Biting the inside of her cheek, Ky thought back. Yeah – no matter how bad things got, her mom had made damn sure to keep that as far away from her as possible. Shielded her as much as the Exodus experience allowed. Even now, back on Earth, the pressure to be normal, fit in, get good grades… wasn’t coming from Alex. It was coming from her._

_“It’s hard.”_

_“I know.”_

_Ky worked her jaw, staring back down at her feet. “I used to…” she shook her head, exhaling. But Lucy waited, patient and still. “I used to think I wasn’t any good. At anything. No one- No one wanted me. When I was in the system – but it was okay, you know? Because, I was alone, and there was no one to disappoint. I only had me, and that was okay, ‘cause I couldn’t let anyone down.”_

_She scrubbed a rough hand over her cheek, refusing to look at the other woman. But Lucy didn’t let go, hands tangled in the fabric of her jacket – keeping them tethered to the moment. To each other. “But Alex just… she saved me during a raid. One of the first ones – they were taking women. They tried to take me – and she wouldn’t let them,” Lucy refused to react to that information. She swallowed the fear and panic and kept her eyes calm and set. “She saved me. And when I was getting forgotten, for rations and classes and stuff, she went after Lyron for it – even though everyone hated her. And when I was too scared to sleep in the bunks and let me crash with her. And it was good – so good. I felt… safe? For the first time ever – even though we were in space and always in danger and I shouldn’t have felt safe. But she made it all okay, ‘cause I wasn’t alone anymore.”_

_Ky rubbed at her eyes again, a rough hand and looked up and away. Refusing to acknowledge how her voice shook, how her eyes were welling beyond restraint. “And I was… I am, I guess – still scared that imma mess it up – that she’ll realize I’m just this alien kid that no one wanted, and I’ll ruin it.”_

_Lucy let the moment sit – let Ky’s ragged breathing fill the space between them – before speaking with the tone usually reserved for Kara. “Can I let you in on a secret?” Ky didn’t respond, but Lucy pushed on. “I didn’t want kids.”_

_The comment surprised Ky enough she actually looked at Lucy, eyes wide and wet._

_“I always figured whoever I ended up with would want em, and I’d just go with it. And they’d be beautiful babies don’t get me wrong,” She looked speculatively off to the side with a small smile. “But I never actually wanted kids. In the active sense.”_

_“Are-“ Ky shook her head. “This is some weird ass pep talk.”_

_Lucy laughed, looking back at Ky. “I didn’t want kids, Ky,” her smile softened. She tilted her head, other hand coming up to the teenager’s shoulder. “Then I met you.”_

_Silence. Shocked. Ky just blinked back at her._

_Lucy tilted her head in affection. “You jumped into the open ocean because you’re superpowered aunt was having missiles fired at her. You sassed the director of a black ops organization, in her government base, after receiving their medical attention, free of charge. You’ve forgotten more about mechanical engineering than I’ll ever learn. You are a sarcastic little shit, and I love you.”_

_The last part was tacked on with such nonchalance that Ky almost missed it. Her breath caught – eyes widened._

_“Even if you were right – even if there was some alternatively stupid fucking reality in which Alex Danvers didn’t love you with her entire heart – you will never be alone again. You will never be forgotten or left behind or abandoned.”_

_Lucy paused, watching the emotion flicker across Ky’s face. “You are loved, Ky Danvers. And not just by your mom. You have an entire family ready to go to the mat for you – because you are a fucking awesome kid, okay? And nothing you say, and nothing you do, will ever change that.”_

_Ky opened her mouth – to do what, she wasn’t sure – and closed it again. Searching Lucy’s face for some clue, some hesitation, some flicker of regret. Nothing. Just the clear eyes of a woman who spoke her mind without uncertainty. It was the most serious she’d ever seen the director outside of work._

_“I thought you were supposed to be the cool one, Lane.”_

And it had only been, what? Seven, eight months? But Ky found that she trusted this strange, intense, sarcastic woman. Trusted her, not just with her mother, but with the limited faith Ky’d cultivated since Alex Danvers found her in the kitchens of the Exodus. No shoes, no hope, detached from her people, her own skin.

So, in the dark of her first bedroom, her Ma and her partners only two doors away, in the aftermath of a horrible day that somehow had a happy-ish ending, Ky makes a decision. A decision that will only serve her well for the rest of her life, through breakups and bad grades, and failed missions. 

That maybe, just maybe, she could trust this place. Trust these strange humans. This weird little family she’d been hearing about for years, whispered in the quiet of their quarters. Alex telling stories of Winn’s nerdiness, J’onn’s steadiness, Kara’s cheer, Maggie’s bravery, and Lucy’s confidence. Stories that she’d always, just a tiny bit, thought were fabricated – designed to distract from the horror of their lives. But now she was starting to see that they really were that extraordinary.

And by some, small miracle, they seemed to want her around? Actually want _her_ , not just Alex Danvers, and whatever baggage was attached. 

So maybe, just maybe, she could find a home here. Be safe here. Be a _part_ of this family.

And just because she thought it, the universe decided to magically smack her down. Because she is a Danvers.

But don’t worry – the thing about being a Danvers? Even when things go to hell, they had a way of finding their way back.

* * *

“So,” Maggie drawled, knocking shoulders with her girlfriend. “Tell me this isn’t better than a seven-mile run?”

“I plead the fifth,” but her smile was answer enough, Maggie laughing at the open joy on her face. Threading an arm through Alex’s, her hands deep in her pockets, they wandered down the footpath of the local park. Lucy had worked the night shift, so Maggie crashed at their place with a plan to make breakfast.

Since the Eliza disaster last month, Lucy and Maggie had started to settle into a rhythm within Alex and Ky’s little family. If one of them had to work late, or overnight, they’d generally spend the night with the Danvers'; if Alex had a shift too early to drop Ky off, Maggie would detour on the way to work with her; any near misses at any of their jobs resulted in a night together, normally with Kara crashing on the couch. Slowly, but surely, they were starting to meld together – routines becoming comfortable and well worn.

Unfortunately, just like _before_ , none of the partners to this relationship had a lot of free time for things like grocery shopping. Or the patience. So, Maggie's grand plan to make breakfast for two of her girls resulted in a Sunday morning hunt for food. Which dissolved into this walk through the local park at her girlfriends side; a couple yards ahead, Ky walked with Gertrude at her side, the alien in an uneventful Labrador form today – but it gave her enough heft to be able to knock into her companion’s daughter, just for fun.

“Remember what you said that day after yoga?” The memory was caught in the back of the detective’s mind, playing over and over. A similar feeling was building in her chest – that sense of giddy happiness. “That we’re _that_ couple,” when Alex just tilted her head down in question, she tried to dredge up the conversation. “With the mats, and the flirtatious bickering?”

“I still think yoga is horrible, for the record,” but she nodded, recalling the distant moment.

“I said _that_ was perfect,” she watched Ky snatch the stick from the uncooperative dog-like- creature and swing it deeper into the grassy areas of the park. “But this might just compete.”

“Mmmm, all we’re missing is Lucy complaining about _being cursed with morning people,_ ” Alex grinned, charmed even without said woman’s presence.

“Don’t worry, she’d doing plenty of complaining to Vas right about now,” they were approaching the end of the path, leading into towards a small cluster of stalls. Everything from ice-cream to souvenirs. But, most importantly, coffee, set up in a semi-permanent metal container. “I’ll get you a cup – black with honey?”

“Please and thank you,” while Maggie stepped into line, she turned and waved Ky over, Gertrude trotting to catch up. The stick in her mouth was over a meter long and looked comical in her jaw. “You want something?”

The skeptical eyebrow looked like something Alex would see in a mirror. “Its 75 degrees out and you’re asking if I want a hot beverage?”

She caught her around the collar, jostling her with a smile. “You’re from Mars, I could offer you a nice soothing cup of lava and it wouldn’t bother you,” she rotated them to head towards Maggie. Now facing the large community building, with its reflective planes of glass.

Distantly, she heard Ky say something, but she couldn’t hear it over the sound of her own thoughts. Eyes locked on the alien in the trench coat and baseball cap. “Hey,” she cut her off, making Ky glance up at her in confusion. “Do me a favor? Go get me a pretzel from the stand over there?” Ky looked at the money shoved into her hands in confusion, but nodded slowly, eyes flicking around for a moment. “Ky? Go.” Because her kid was smart and had been in situations like this before – but the Captain didn’t want her anywhere near it. 

“Mags,” she turned, getting in line with the detective.

“You seeing what I’m seeing, Danvers?” She asked, rocking on her heals casually, keeping most of her gaze on the barista.

“You got a line on Lane?”

“On it,” but there were civilians. There was _Ky_. So, they couldn’t just linger behind the flimsy metal container masquerading as a café and hope for the best.

And they wouldn’t even get the chance.

The blue beeping orb that landed against the side of the cart starting flashing red almost immediately. “Get everyone out of here,” Alex snapped, grabbing the offending object, she felt it engage in her hands. Because she can’t have one nice day.

Bolting over to the nearby hot coal disposal unit, she dropped the grenade into it, slamming the metal lid shut and going for cover. “Everybody get back!”

She _just_ made it around the lip of the cart when the whole thing exploded, sending shrapnel off in all directions. Which should have been the worst of it, but then there was shooting – the bullets _dinged_ off the metal wall, embedded in the wooden sign, shattered glass panels. Off to her right, she heard Maggie shout “gun!” but she was too busy trying to get eyes on the shooter.

The _moment_ he paused to reload, she vaulted over the café counter and into the shop – the workers thankfully already evacuated with Maggie. She found what she was looking for as the metal started to vibrate around her – more gun fire, trying to puncture the structure. Using the unbroken panels of glass on the building across from her, she carefully maneuvered around out of the shop, keeping him in eye line until he emptied the clip. Then she moved.

Swinging around the container, she whipped the knife through the air, using her bionic arm. The extra strength gave the common kitchen knife enough power to careen through the air and embed itself in the shooters throat. He stood there a moment, swaying on his feet, as he choked on his own blood. Then, he collapsed, gurling red until, finally, he died.

Which should have been a relief. It should have made her heart start to slow, tension start to leave her body. The immediate danger was gone – his aim had been solely focused on her. So, all should start to wind down now, after hours of monotonous paperwork. 

Then Gert started to bark.

* * *

Alex was still vibrating with energy by the time they’d returned to the DEO. The exasperated Maggie was wheeled off to medical, the chunk of shrapnel embedded in her thigh forcing her off her feet despite her protests.

“Agent Danvers,” Lucy’s Director voice cut through some of the fog in her head, jerking her head up. She and Winn were approaching, meeting the mother daughter pair as they headed for central command. “Ky, are you two, okay?” Maybe a _little_ of Lucy was in there as well. 

“We’re fine, Maggie’s got the leg wound,” Ky answered, one hand jammed in her pocket, the other pressed into Gertrude’s fur. “But, based on the amount of complaining she was doing, I’d say she’s going to be fine.”

Lucy’s jaw ticked, but she stayed focused. “What happened?”

“There was this guy at the park,” Alex blinked as her kid debriefed, confused annoyance in her voice. “He just opened fire on us,” she shrugged, a little mirth entering her eyes when she shrugged a shoulder at Alex. “And Ma caught a grenade.”

“Of course, she did,” but Lucy’s eyes were razor sharp – mind whirling in tune with Alex’s.

“It was really, just, pfft,” Alex winced at her own awkward dismissal, knowing it would fool exactly no one. “Not a big deal. I mean – it’s fine. Maggie’s fine. Everything… everything is chill. It’s just _super_ chill.”

“So, you’re chill?” Winn confirmed with half a smile and a head tilt.

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Ky, tugging her around by her shoulder to look her in the eye. “Listen, I have some work that I have to do. So how bout you go into a conference room and work on that project that I know is hidden in your front pocket.”

Ky narrowed her eyes, lip quirked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But I will let you deal with whatever the hell happened today. And I’m taking Gert.”

At Alex’s nod, she started to walk, but Lucy snagged her by the sleeve of her jacket before she could leave. Alex watched her girlfriend hold her daughter in place for a moment. Worried green eyes skirted her form for a moment, before, finally, relaxing, just around the edges. “Conference Room C’s free.” The panic in the Captains chest was softened, briefly, by the affection that panged at the sight.

Young eyes stared at the adult for a moment - Alex watched the whole interaction carefully. Noting that there was no snide comment, no confusion, just a lip turned at the corners, a small nod and a quiet “thanks.” Not the reaction she expected, but Alex didn't have the time to overthink about it right now.

Ky walked away as directed and left Alex, with her slightly strange energy, to turn back towards central command. All the awkwardness left her expression – determined furious eyes of Captain Danvers left in its wake. “Someone is trying to kill me.”

“Oh,” Winn turned to follow. “So, things are not chill.”

Lucy shot him a look before following her girlfriend. “You sure you were the target?” She knew the answer before she even spoke.

“100%. Not to mention the attack outside the bar last week,” or even the DEO containment disaster. She rubbed a hand across her face. “Guys, this is really bad. I can’t have nutjobs trying to murder me out there on the loose – especially while I have Ky with me,” she slumped into a chair, dragging a hand through her hair. “She’s been through too much – seen too much. And God forbid, what if she got hurt? And Maggie-“

“Alex,” somewhere between Director and Girlfriend voice, Lucy cut her off. “Maggie is fine. Mostly just pissed that she is going to be benched for a week. Ky is fine, she is busy risking the health and safety of every human with a ten-meter radius of whatever she is building. Let’s just think about this carefully, okay?” Alex looked up at her, panicked eyes softening at her tone. At Lucy taking control. “Who would want you dead?”

At both Winn and Alex’s exasperated expressions, she rephrased. “Who would want you dead enough to orchestrate a kill order?”

“Not a kill order…” Alex leaned forward, mind catching on a particular thought. “A bounty,” she looked up at Lucy, something tightening around her chest. “Where’s Ella? I need to interface with Darla.”

[…]

Ella was on her day off and needed an hour to get into City Base. So, Alex used that time to help Maggie and Ky back home.

“Danvers I’m _fine_ ,” said the woman with seven stitches in her leg, leaning heavily on her shoulder. “Seriously – you didn’t have to do this.”

“What?” Alex carefully lowered her to the couch, arching an eyebrow. “I shoulda called you a cab? Let you try get yourself into the elevator, hold yourself upright for the duration of the journey up to your floor, and then hobble to the front door?”

“Exactly,” but the reluctant dimples popping gave the impression that Maggie knew how ridiculous that sounded.

“Are you happy on the couch, or do you want help up to the bed?” Cause, suddenly, the raised platform that was her old bedroom posed a ridiculous challenge to the injured woman.

“Happy here – now go, investigate. Give me updates so I don’t lose my mind out of boredom.”

“Alright,” she pressed a kiss to her temple, lingering there a moment longer than necessary. Replacing the image of Maggie, her own blood painting her hands, with this. Soft, and safe, if a little grumpy. Breathing deep, she turned to Ky. “Now you; wanna go hang at home and I’ll call Freyer to come over?” Because there was no universe she let her kid be alone, or even with civilians right now.

The face Ky made had Maggie speaking before she thought. “You could also stay here,” both sets of whiskey eyes locked on her. Varying degrees of surprise. “I’m not exactly going anywhere today,” or this week. “So, you’re welcome to chill with me – not sure how much fun it’d be, but yeah.”

“I’m in,” the speed of agreement was a little surprising for everyone, Ky included. She dug her fingers into Gertrude’s head, seeking the familiar comfort of her friend. “You’ll probably need some help getting around today anyway.”

Alex took a step closer, fingers catching the open collar of the leather jacket. “You sure?”

“I’m sure,” a shrug and a half smile.

“Alright then,” because she _would_ feel better about going back to work knowing they were together. Protecting each other. “I’m leaving Gert with you, okay? Call if you need anything?”

“Yeah, Ma, I got it.”

Tugging her closer, she pressed a quick kiss to her temple. Hating that she had to leave them here. Hating that she wouldn’t have eyes on them after this morning.

But settled at the fact that they would be together.

“Don’t have too much fun, yeah?”

“Promise to have her in one piece when you get back, Danvers.”

Ky smiled, this side of a smirk. “Ditto.”

“Alright, you menace,” pocketing her keys, she opened the front door, sparing only the quickest look less she be unable to leave. “Love you both.”

And then there were three. Gertrude sitting happily, pressed to Ky’s side, tale sweeping backwards and forwards along the floor. Maggie relegated to the couch, leg raised on the ottoman.

“So,” Maggie shifted back on the couch, trying to get into a more comfortable position. But even the soft brush of DEO sweatpants against her bandaged wound stung. “Is there something you wanna do, or…?”

“I don’t know,” a shrug, Ky wandering closer towards the couch. Her fingers remained in contact with Gertrude. “What would you be doing if I wasn’t here?”

“Ah, I’d probably be watching the game?” Because as much as Lucy tried to care, she really, truly did not like sports. So, Maggie generally tried to save games for moments when she had the house to herself – it had the added benefit of distracting her from the fact that her partner was at her very dangerous job. 

Ky squinted. “The game?”

“Baseball,” she explained, nodding at the TV. “Gotham took on Metropolis last week.”

“Baseball,” Ky spoke slowly, sounding the word out. “It’s a sport?”

“Ha, ah, yeah,” because Ky looked entirely human, aside from the occasional walking through walls thing. So, sometimes Maggie forget she spent the last four years off-world. “Classic American pastime. “

“Would you,” she winced, and waved a hand awkwardly at the TV. “We could watch. Ya know, if you taught me the rules.”

“Sure!” The very thought absolutely did _not_ make Maggie flood with warmth. Didn’t make her chest expand, excitement buzz in her veins.

She never wanted kids. Never saw herself being a mom. And she was comfortable with that – Lucy had been as well, when they had that particular talk. But there were parts of parenthood that she’d imagined, while she was growing up. Stuff associated with _her_ parents, the best memories of her own childhood; her mamá teaching her to cook, giving her a stepping stool so she could reach the counter; her papá on the driveway, hand steadying the back of her bike as she peddled as hard as her little legs could manage; and every Sunday afternoon, after a grueling morning in church, the family would cook up a big feast and watch the baseball. She could still remember her dad explaining the rules, the diamond he’d drawn on a napkin for illustration was still neatly tucked into her first crime novel. 

But the desire to replicate those with a child of her own was very much a product of heteronormativity. Young girls trained to expect those things. But, when it came right down to it, she’d decided that having and raising kids? Just not for her. But this, with Ky, was… different. She was _excited_ to share this part of her life, her childhood, with this new generation of family. She wasn’t her kid, not really (not yet). But she had the potentially to be… something? To her. To Lucy. But right now, this was just a teenager, who she held a great deal of affection for – she had too much painkiller in her system to analyze the particular kind of affection right now – and she was asking about one of her favorite pastimes. A pastime that Maggie had shared with a family she’d been broken away from… so maybe she could share it with this one.

“Get me the notepad and pen in the kitchen,” after retrieving the items, Maggie patted the sofa, smiling when Ky sat next to her, a little uncertainty still in her posture. But Gertrude jumping up to lay her head in her lap eased much of it. Flicking on the TV and she shuffled through Lucy’s recordings of The Bachelor before locating the game. Cueing it up, she grabbed the her most recent novel from the side table and used it to brace her pen.

“So, there are two teams,” Maggie started, quickly sketching up the diamond. “They take turns bating and fielding.”

“Like fire ball?”

Maggie blinked, tilted her head up to look Ky in the eye and gage her seriousness. Face neutral, too neutral. Confusion visible, too visible. She squinted, “you’re joking, yeah?”

A grin broke across her face, finally settling against the couch with a shrug. “Kara fell for it.”

Maggie chuckled, jaw working against something unbearably affectionate coming out of her mouth. Turning back to her drawing, she started again, carefully laying out the basic rules before diving in.

And four years from now, when Maggie is helping Ky pack up her room for college, she’d find this slip of paper. Age worn, edges frayed, pressed between her adoption certificate and a photocopied drawing of her and Lucy. And she would give exactly zero explanations when she dragged the gruff and grumbling Ky into a longwinded hug. Holding her kid until she finally hugged her back, chin notching in her shoulder.

The resulting photo Lucy took of them would hang on the living room wall for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Lucy was waiting outside her parking space as she pulled up, looking as casually anxious as a person could. “Maggie get home okay?”

“Yeah,” she slammed the door closed, sighing as she approached her girlfriend, hesitating just inside her comfort zone. “I’m sorry about everything – Today’s been rough.”

Lucy stepped into Alex, hands finding the edges of her jacket. Her smile was small, but earnest. “Not your fault someone’s trying to kill you, Danvers.”

Guilt swarmed her chest – angry wasps bristling in her throat. “Maggie got hurt.”

“Yeah, protecting civilians. Because Maggie will always put herself between the bad guy and other people. That’s why we love her,” she tugged on her clothes, just enough to jostle. “And it’s still not your fault.”

“It’s someone’s.”

“Yeah, whoever put this bounty out on you, and those that take it up,” Lucy’s voice was matter of fact, eyes soft, concerned. Not just for the fact that someone was trying to kill her girlfriend, but also because her girlfriend felt _guilty_ about it. Like an idiot. “It’s not on you. And we’ll get em, don’t worry.”

Alex looked down at her with critical eyes but couldn’t stop twitching fingers finding Lucy’s sides. “I don’t think you understand how long the list of my enemies is.” 

She rolled her eyes, leaning up for a quick kiss to the side of her mouth before they returned to the professional zone. “I have read your file Agent Danvers,” and written much of it. “I have a pretty good idea.”

She did not, in fact, have a pretty good idea.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. “Can you repeat that?”

Ella smirked, spinning her chair around to look at her new boss. “Given exclusively aliens have been targeting her, at the desert containment, then the bar, now today, it’s safe to assume this is intergalactic, yeah?”

Winn winced, thinking about the year he worked here before Alex was deported. “I don’t know, Alex pissed plenty of aliens off as a DEO agent.”

“But enough for a bounty?” Ella arched an eyebrow. “Seems unlikely – it takes _significant_ funds to get this kind uptake. And Maaldorian’s are notorious for staying close to home – they would only come all the way out here for a big payout.”

“So, it’s probably an enemy from my time off-world,” Alex agreed, trying to fruitlessly roll out tension from her neck.

“Right,” Ella grinned, looking back to Lucy, who still hadn’t removed her fingers from her nose. Or opened her eyes. “So, if we pull up _just_ the intergalactic bounty’s on Alex Danvers, we’re looking at about two dozen, give or take.”

“That’s why I thought you said,” the Director muttered, headache from earlier notching into migraine territory. Dropping her hand, she finally met her new techy’s eye. “Could you elaborate on the _just_ part?”

“Right,” Ella’s smile notched into giddy and Alex dropped her head into her hands. Her friend was enjoying this show and tell _way_ too much. “So, if we take into account Alex’s capacity as Captain of The Exodus, that number more than doubles.”

“ _Doubles_?”

“Yep,” Ella spun around, pulling up Darla’s interface and quickly typing. Eventually all three massive monitors were filled with bounties. Translated into English for convenience. “Sometimes the ship as a whole was held responsible, other times a particular crew member did something dodge, and the planet or government in question holds the associated Captain responsible. So, here,” she pulled up a bounty from Echelon 9. “Dax was… not quite arrested for trespass and theft of government property. And Alex is held responsible as her superior officer.”

Groaning into her hands, Lucy barely picked up her girlfriends muttered _“great_.”

“So, my in-training superhero is an intergalactic criminal?” Lucy’s exasperation only made Ella laugh, tipping her head either way in agreement.

“I mean, yeah. Technically – but by _trespass_ , they mean the Kings dungeon. And by _property_ , they mean slaves. I didn’t think you’d hold it against her.”

“Dax, the antsy, angry alien downstairs currently kicking the shit out of the Girl Next Door broke into a monarch’s building and _freed slaves?”_

“Oh, a whole bunch of times,” she shrugged, eyes skimming the report. “She only got caught a handful though.”

“Fabulous.”

“Look,” Alex dropped her hands, and stared up at the screens. “We gotta prioritize – there has to be a reason these guys are suddenly crawling out of the woodwork. Some of these are years old, some are from when Lyron was Captain. _Something_ has changed – a new bounty or new price – that is convincing them to come to earth and risk their lives.”

“Well, the most recent appears to be from Mars,” Winn quickly scanned the documents, and pulled up the associated file. “Oh, wow,” his eyes widened, reading the charges. “They… ah… have some things to say about you Alex?”

Uncomfortable, Alex shrugged, scanning the key information. “Look, its only for 5 Quarts Crowns. That is not worth coming after me for.”

“How much is that worth?”

“Oh, about the equivalent of ten million dollars Earth.”

Winn’s eyes bugged. “ _That_ isn’t worth it?”

“Not with her reputation,” Ella dismissed flippantly, organizing the files quickly. “So, I’m eliminating anything under a risk to benefit ratio and anything older than a year,” she threw the remaining dozen onto the screen.

“Wow,” Winn’s eyes widened in glee. “I’ve heard you refer to yourself as a space pirate before but _wow_.” Alex rolled her eyes at the image in question. It was taken weeks after the Dhorian raid, so she was still wearing an eyepatch. The black Exodus uniform and brown coat she’d stolen really created a _Firefly_ vibe. It _really_ didn’t help that the bounty concerned charges of smuggling goods.

“So, now what?” Alex asked into the room, anxiety creeping up her chest at the visual representation of her abundance of illegal activity over the last four years.

“Now, we do our jobs,” Lucy huffed, eyeing the list of reasons people had to try and kill her girlfriend. “We investigate. Starting with the alien from this morning - what do we know?”

“He’s from Altax,” Ella explained, pulling up the file for the alien laying in the morgue. “Which means he’s from a race of bounty hunters – if he’s involved then we’ll likely see more of his people over the next few weeks.”

“Great,” Lucy and Alex muttered in time.

“Well, look,” Winn spun around in his chair, pulling himself back to his desk. “I’ll see if I can back trace these guys movements. We have access to the street footage – I’ll set up a facial recognition program to see where else these guys popped up.”

Ella kicked off her heel, sliding into her neighboring desk. “And I’ll see what I can do about the dark web – there might be something going on internally in the alien-asshole community that has stirred interest in our reckless friend here.”

“And I’lll, what?” Alex pulled her head back to look between her suddenly occupied friends and her stressed partner. “Hide in this base until everyone else solves my problems?”

“One,” Ella didn’t even look up from her screen as she talked, already busy inserting herself into the seedy parts of Darla’s interface. “It might be an Exodus problem, not a _you_ problem. Two, yes, you should absolutely keep a low profile until we have some information.” She paused, just long enough to throw Lucy a smirk. “Three, your noamoy looks about one papercut away from handcuffing you and your other to the bed and calling it a day.”

Lucy snorted, but didn’t remove her fingers from the bridge of her nose. Or open her eyes. Which meant she missed how Alex’s cheeks flared red, jaw clenching.

“Alright, well,” standing and dusting off exactly nothing from her jeans, Alex sighed. “If I’m no use here I may as well get some work done.”

“If you’re okay to stick around, do you mind supervising the Superhero training session this afternoon?” Lucy dropped her hand, focusing on the resident Superhero monitor. “I need an independent assessment, but Kara could only make it into the City base today, so Vas is out.” 

“Sure thing,” she reached over, catching the Directors wrist. As much affection as they allowed themselves in the DEO on the clock. “Come get me if you find anything?”

“Of course,” Lucy’s smile was all _Lucy_ , the Director mask slipping for just a moment – a testament to how rattled the events of the morning had truly left her. “And, I know that you won’t _intend_ to do anything else, but try stay on base?”

Alex rolled her eyes and uttered the famous last words. “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

“Go!” Ky smothered a grin. Poorly. “Yes – go, go!” Maggie was couch bound, but she was still doing a good impression of someone about to leap from her seat. Hunched forward, eyes wide and locked on the screen.

A little bit of mania with her enthusiasm.

“Yes!” She did a _fist pump._ Literally, like in the movies, as the guy in black slid to the last base, kicking up a cloud of dust. “ _That’s_ what I was talkin’ about,” she pointed her water bottle at the screen, directing the words to Ky even without taking her eyes away. “A double steal forces the field to take a calculated risk either way – they coulda held it at home and kept Ryans on third. Or, like they just did, they could try and catch Jackson at second, but risk a run.”

“Gottcha,” Ky’s abandoned her boots a while ago, and how had her legs tucked under her, sipping the hot chocolate Maggie called instructions for making (she made it better – but Ky wasn’t about to tell her that and have her try to stand up. Again). “Did you, like, play this growing up?”

She had very vague memories of the group home, but she remembers the school she was sent to. Kinda. It wasn’t too flash, and it covered a lot of grades, but there had been a team which played on Tuesday afternoons on a dusty, faded diamond. She hadn’t realized that it was such a _thing._

“I played softball,” she explained with a shrug. “Similar, but different. I watched baseball with my folks though.”

“Your parents?”

“Yep,” she popped the p.

“Lucy ah… told me a little about her family?” a shrug, Ky keeping her eyes fixed on the scene. “And Ma’s mentioned her dad a few times, and Lois. But I don’t know anythin’ bout yours?”

Maggie winced, just a touch, fingers creaking around her bottle. “I don’t like to talk about em much.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“No, you’re okay,” she turned, glancing a little at the kid tucked against her couch, the alien companions massive head settled in her lap. Thought about being Ky’s age, and just figuring out who she was, even without adults to show her a way. Thought about what was appropriate to share – what was necessary to share – what would be _helpful_ to share and settled on the truth. “I got kicked out of home, when I was a teenager,” no need to draw the direct comparison between the ages. “I haven’t spoken to my parents since.”

Dark eyes snapped over to meet hers – an intensity in them that had Maggie’s heart kicked up a notch. But Ky didn’t say anything, just squinted, jaw ticking. Gertrude lifted her head and whined, annoyed that her scratches had paused.

“I’m sorry,” which was a very typical, mostly useless response. But Maggie found herself cocking her head to the side, studying suddenly absent eyes – Ky looking right through her.

“Hey, KD, you don’t have to worry about it – it was a long time ago. I’ve made my peace with it.”

Ky remained silent for another moment, before, carefully, she asked the obvious question. “What happened?” A pause, a wince “But like, only if you’re comfortable?”

Maggie almost smiled – she’d heard Alex say the same phrase to Ky a dozen times. It seemed the elder Danvers was slowly stopping the cycle of internalized inferiority and forced interaction. “I came out,” _very_ short version, also, not entirely accurate. But explaining how she was outed, and the specific consequences, felt like a conversation which should include Alex – or at least Alex’s go ahead. “And, my parents didn’t take it so well. I ended up living with my tía.”

“That is…” A breath. “Not fair.”

“No, it wasn’t. But look, hey,” Maggie patted the cushion behind Ky’s head, drawing suddenly dark eyes back to her. “The world is different now,” mostly. “And I have found a community that loves and accepts me.”

“For being gay?”

 _Something_ in her voice gave Maggie pause. Made her squint. She was a _detective_. A slightly drugged detective, but a detective, nonetheless. She could just _feel_ that there was a missing piece to that sentence, some second meaning going beyond the obvious.

“There is a whole queer community out there, kid. Not just for gay folks either – but yeah.”

For a moment, Maggie thought that Ky was going to let it drop, eyes drifting back to the screen. Distantly, she heard the crowd go wild, but it barely registered over the sound of her own thinking. Of Ky’s sudden discomfort. _Fuck, damnit – maybe I shoulda let it drop and talked to Alex first._

“Ma,” she swallowed, eyes wandering Alex’s old apartment, studying the photo’s above the fireplace with sudden interest. She started again. “Drew used to tease Ma for being a ‘baby gay,’ cause she didn’t come out until she was an adult. Which, I guess, is why she generally had me talk to the others about it, instead of, ya know, her. I mean, she always _tried,_ but she didn’t feel qualified, or somethin’.”

Which sounded so much like Alex, Maggie would normally have smiled – and found Drew and bought them a beer for keeping the teasing going in her and Lucy’s absence. But Ky was still talking. “So, I don’t know. I guess I don’t know what to expect. Everyone on the ship was influenced by alien culture, ya know? I don’t… I feel like I don’t _get_ earth most of the time.”

Mind whirling to try and piece together her meaning, Maggie reiterated slowly. “Being queer on earth, you mean?”

“Yeah, and…” she paused, eyes darting down to Gert’s head, cheek ticking. “Just, yeah.”

Letting that pause go, Maggie nodded slowly. “I’d say talk to Kara, but that seems like a lost cause already.”

Thankfully, that dragged a snort from Ky who nodded, fingers threading in fur. “Yeah, no kidding.”

“Well, look,” she turned, biting back the wince when her stitches pulled. Steeled herself – decided that if she was going to be in this kid’s life, she’d need to get more comfortable putting herself out there, even if it gets shot down. “I don’t know how much more comfortable you’d be talking to me, or Lucy, but we’re always ready and willing to talk. About anything, not just gaydom,” Ky exhaled a laugh giving Maggie a jolt of pride.

“Ma said the same thing, when we first got back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she glanced over, small smile. “May have been forced to acknowledge her lack of game. Told me that you guys, you and Lucy, would probably be good to talk to. If I was comfortable.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the quality,” Maggie smiled, one dimple popping. “But we’re always down to try. Lucy loves the sound of her own voice – and she actually does give decent help when she’s done teasing you.”

Sharing a smile, Ky nodded, some tension easing from her shoulders. “And you?”

Maggie tipped her head to either side, eyes drifting back to the screen. “I’ve been known to occasionally be able to form coherent advice.”

“Really?” Ky arched an eyebrow – a brilliant replica of Alex’s move. “That’s the best you got.”

Maggie smirked without looking away from the game. “I like to keep expectation’s low.”

“Ah,” the detective could tell from the _tone_ that snark was about to follow. And she loved it. “So, just ensuring that you don’t _constantly_ disappoint.”

“Hush you,” Maggie laughed, pressing her fingers into the side of the teenager’s head and pushing it away. Her heart _warmed_ at the laugh that Ky echoed, body settling into the couch more fully.

* * *

Alex paused at the entrance to the sparing room, leaning against the door to watch. Enjoy the pride swelling in her chest.

Dax was already busy training. Moving through well practiced motions quickly, busy weaving in and around the wooden dummy with natural ease. Something that was _not_ natural when Alex had first started training her. In fact, she was unrecognizable compared to the girl who snuck into the Exodus all those years ago. Dax wasn’t even an adult, gangly and awkward and terrified of even the suggestion of a raised fist – which is exactly why Alex put her through the paces. Violence was a part of life on the ship, and if she was insisting on staying, she’d need to learn. And Alex was happy to teach, even in the dead of night, even under the threat of Lyron’s disapproval.

So, reminiscent of her rookie days, Alex spent three months beating Dax in every sparing match. Putting her on her back. Again. And again. And again. And the alien always got back up – even without the yellow sun – without supercharged help – she got up each and every time. Stronger for it – tougher for it.

“You know, you’re the one that taught me its rude to stare,” she slammed her hand flat against the wooden rod. Alex was impressed that she hadn’t even splintered the material she could crush with her pinky. She and Kara were making real progress.

“You’re getting better.”

Stepping back and dropping her hands, she blew long dark hair away from her face. “I better be – been doing this for months now.”

“Itching for some real action?”

“ _Dying_ for it,” she groaned. “Beating up Super Queen is losing its novelty.”

“J’onn’s back to full time so he should be helping with the training soon.”

“Yeah, he already spoke to me, got a session organized next week.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “He wouldn’t be doing that unless you were actually starting to impress Kara.”

“Yeah, well,” she rolled her eyes, even as her shrug took on an awkward edge. “I’ve got my strength mostly under control.”

She smirked; head tilted smugly. “She’s not a bad teacher, huh?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” out loud. Internally, she was willing to admit that Kara was actually a very good teacher – patient and communicative. Now that they were over the initial antagonism, Dax was even starting to look forward to the lessons.

“Alright, well,” Alex pushed off the doorway, shaking out her arms and she walked in. “Let’s go.”

“What?”

“You’re bored – I’m bored. And I have a whole lotta tension I need to work out. Let’s spar.”

Dax squinted at her friend like she was nuts. Which she was. Because, while Alex had never lost a sparring match against her in the past, but under this sun? Dax could snap her like a twig. “Cap, you know I can, like, bench a building right now, yeah?”

“I am aware, yes,” Alex hopped a little rolling her shoulders while she took her position on the mats. “Which is why your challenge is actually figuring out how to _not_ break me in two.”

“You’re serious.”

Not a question, but Alex still answered, grin a little manic. “I’m serious,” she tiled her head, eyes a little challenging. She edged her tone with cockiness, knowing it would get under her friend’s skin. “What, you scared?”

“Pffft,” she squared up, already mentally calculating how much strength to put behind a punch. “In your dreams.”

While this was the kind of thing Lucy specifically did _not_ want her doing, Alex was happy with her decision within minutes. She relished the burn of her muscles, the flow of the familiar fight. She knew Dax’s style – less direct than Kara’s, even with the superstrength – knew her moves. It was like getting in your old car. At first, slightly out of step, and then in synch. Muscle memory kicking in. 

She particularly relished the fact that Dax promptly forgot that, while she had to use a tenth of her strength, Alex was not so restricted. And her bionic packed a punch. Literally.

“Fuck,” she spat, palming her jaw and glaring at the still smug human. Who just grinned back, shaking out her ‘bad’ hand dramatically. “That’s no fair.”

“What did I first teach you?” Alex ducked under Dax’s roundhouse kick. She slammed her fist into the aliens exposed kidneys. “The bad guys don’t play fair!”

“Yeah well,” spinning quickly, she caught her over the shoulder and twisted, bringing them both to the ground. “You’re not a bad guy!”

Alex managed to roll with the momentum, but still landed on her back. Not hard enough to wind, but enough that Dax could gain the advantage, straddling her lap and dissolving into a grapple. In which Alex was at a _severe_ disadvantage, given the _superhero_ element to her opponent. Ducking a punch, which connected solidly with the mat, Alex tried to get a leg up, rotating her knee. Hard.

But it was no good – Dax quicky caught her protesting thighs, trapping her under her superior body weight. She tried to land another punch, but Alex curled upwards, pulling herself out of the line of fire and into the alien’s shoulder.

Dax shoved forward, whipping her head back against the mats for a dizzying moment and then – nothing.

What should have been a finishing ‘blow’ to the spar was met with nothing, because Dax was ripped away.

“Get _off of her!”_ The snarl was all deadly. And all Supergirl.

Alex blinked. Brain slow to process how Dax ended up across the room, surrounded by the rubble of concrete. There was a crater in the wall where her body had collided.

“What the fuck?” Dax coughed, dragging herself to her elbow then stumbling to her feet.

Kara didn’t answer, breathing heavy, eyes furious. Body set between the sparring partners, protective. Alex rolled, getting to her feet and trying to get between the aliens before things escalated.

She was too late. 

“We were sparring, you idiot. You think I’d hurt _her_?” Dax spat, fury on her tongue but upset in her eyes.

“Well, I don’t know!”

“What, just because I’m a damned Daxamite, I’m inevitably going to betray you people? Betray my _Captain_?”

“Dax, she didn’t mean-“

“But she did!” Her teeth ground, eyes narrowed. Alex could see how she folded away her better side – the side that spoke to Freyer weekly, the side that broke into slavers ships against orders and headbutted Masters of Staff without apology. And what was left behind was the dredges of rage born in her childhood rooms, born in the service of a powerful family who treated her like disposable goods. “She thinks I’m like _him._ She’s just waiting for me to fail.”

Kara took a step forward, fury replaced by regret in moments. “I don’t, I swear – I’m so sorry, I just reacted-“

“Because deep down, you think I’m just another Daxamite – merciless and cruel and _empty_.”

Wet blue eyes widened, and she risked a step forward, approaching Alex’s side. “Truly, Dax, I don’t think that. Not anymore, I swear it.”

Dax’s dismissive snort was undermined by how she wiped a hand against her cheek, blinking hard. “Yeah, well – what more should I expect. From an elitist, pompous, presumptive _Kryptonian_.” Alex knew her well enough so hear how that was supposed to be a cutting insult – the nail in the coffin of the tentative friendship between the aliens. But her tone was dripping hurt not anger, eyes wet not sharp. And before either Danvers could try and salvage the situation, she spun on a heel and stormed out. The door echoed when it slammed, leaving them in the wake of Dax’s wounds.

“Alex,” Kara’s voice shook, even as she stared at the closed door. “You have to know I didn’t mean-“

“I know,” she answered quickly, gripping her bicep and squeezing. “I know – and I have to go after her, okay?” Because Kara had other people to unpack this with. But Dax had no one. Dax might be part of the inner circle, but aside from Freyer she never displayed enough vulnerability around another to be comforted right now – never allowed someone into her space like that. Except from Alex. Because Alex had already seen her at her weakest, seen her at her most exposed and unprotected, and once that door was opened, there was no closing it. “I gotta make sure she’s okay. Can you stay here, talk to Lucy? Or Maggie’s at her place with Ky?”

“Yeah, I’m fine – go,” Kara insisted, with a hard nod. “Honest – please, just make sure she’s okay? I really didn’t mean that. I _do_ trust her,” she just panicked – the words from Psy’s attack still echoing in her head; _they tried to kill me Kar. The beat me and strung me up and the only reason I’m alive is because Lyron needed a bioengineer_. But Dax wasn’t part of that – wasn’t too blame. She just _reacted_. “I even think she’ll make a _great_ superhero.”

Alex’s eyes softened. “Me too,” quickly pressing a kiss to her sister’s cheek, she released her and started to inch backwards towards the door. “Can you maybe take Ky tonight? I might crash with Dax. She's just as stubborn as you are.” And she didn’t know how long it would take to calm the already traumatized Daxamite.

“Course – Be safe!”

Alex rolled her eyes, turning to jog after the already retreated alien. “How much safer can a person be than with National City’s next superhero?”


	14. Danvers

Kara landed in the DEO and felt the dread and guilt from the previous day dredge itself up in her stomach. Dropping Ky off at school and the quick robbery intervention could only provide so much avoidance. Eventually she’d have to go talk to her trainee – you know, the one that she attacked without cause?

Gnawing the inside of her cheek, she checked Dax’s usual hangouts. They didn’t have training today, so she was normally in the city base, much closer to the studio apartment Alex helped her move into. But the sparing room, secondary green room and lockers provided zero results.

“Lucy!” she jogged a little, catching up with the shorter woman’s faster stride, eyes locked on a clip board rather than the superhero. “How’s Maggie?”

She stilled didn’t look up, flipping to the next page. “Grumpy.”

“That’s good right?” Grumpy meant she had enough energy to complain about her injury.

“She’ll be okay,” she finally dropped the file to her side, blinking up at her sister. “She’s even allowed to walk on it a little. Just not be on duty,” a combination which may as well be a license for complaint to the Detective. 

“Good,” Kara came to a stop with the Director outside J’onn’s office, the human waiting for whatever had the superhero twisting her hands. “Ah, have you seen Dax around, by any chance?”

“You gonna try and fix whatever had you in a tizzy last night?”

“I was not in a tizzy!” Her nose wrinkled indignantly. “But, ah, yeah. I gotta talk to Dax. I messed up with her yesterday – I need to make it right.”

“Well, the up and coming superhero was in the armory this morning,” Lucy stepped into her office, but turned, catching Kara’s eye. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“I will. But this is my mess, I gotta clean it up.”

Choosing to avoid _another_ written warning about floating around the DEO, Kara took the stairs down to the armory (definitely not a delay tactic). She didn’t know why someone who could punch through steel needed to be working with weaponry, but she was not in a position to be asking questions.

She didn’t have to.

She found Dax and Lincoln lined up next to each other – both with strange looking handguns laid out in front of them at the range.

“Alright,” Dax started, eyeing the machinery in front of her. “So, because the concussive force of the halian gun is so much stronger, the kickback potential increases. The longer you charge the worse the kickback,” as she explained, calm and collected, Lincoln nodded along. Eyes serious and set on her hands and she lifted the weapon in question. “The longer the charge the larger the hit point – but you also lose accuracy. So, you have to time your shots more carefully, and in advance.”

“How large can the force become?”

“Not sure,” she shrugged, turning it over in her hands. “I’ve seen Alex blow out an armored door during a raid though, so I wouldn’t underestimate em.” She handed it over to the slightly hesitant Lincoln. “Give it a shot. Try not to blow up the DEO – Lucy is kinda scary.”

He nodded, testing the weight for a moment, before lining up. He pressed something along the barrel. A humming noise started until, finally, he pulled the trigger.

The three dummies waiting at the end of the range exploded.

Lincoln and Kara stared, wide eyed at the distraction. The large intimidating man hurriedly placed the weapon on the table and stepped away.

Dax tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh behind a cough.

“Okay, so you know what I said you needed to time the charge? _That’s_ why.”

“Right,” he nodded stiffly; eyes locked on the debris still fluttering to the ground. “Why, exactly, did the Captain ask you to do this with me?”

“Because she doesn’t trust Drew not to blow the entire building,” Dax shrugged, reached over to take the halian gun back. “And she wants you proficient on Exodus weaponry, not just standard issue DEO stuff.” 

“But why you?” He asked without accusation or rudeness. Just confusion, a little curiosity. “I understood you were busy with the Kryptonian.”

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged, eyes elsewhere.

“I kinda screwed that up yesterday,” Kara finally interrupted, actually stepping through the door and into the space. Lincoln whipped around and looked about half a second from saluting before he remembered to stop himself. Dax’s shoulders stiffened, but she didn’t look away from the gun. “Dax, if you have a minute, could we talk?”

Even from her angle, Kara could see how she worked her jaw, fingers flexing. But she eventually took a deep breath, and turned, looking her in the eye. Even from the meters of distance, Kara could see old distrust. Distrust that _she_ put back.

“Sure,” a shrug, not altogether convincing. “Lincoln, can you clear up here?”

“Copy.”

“And,” she grabbed his wrist, waiting for him to meet her eye. “Don’t fire anything?”

“Copy.” He, along with any sane person, was equally scared of one Lucy Lane. Her and her paperwork.

“Alright – lead the way Girl Scout,” Dax muttered, gesturing for the Superhero to go ahead.

It took several moments of walking for Supergirl to build up her courage, and even than she tangled her fingers in the ends of the suit. “Look, about yesterday, I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Kara winced at her own words. That’s one way of putting _sorry I threw you into a cement wall_. “I just reacted. Which isn’t an excuse! I should’ve known better – trusted you more.”

Dax kinda shrugged, eyes forward. “I get it,” mostly. As in, she understood the reaction intellectually, but _Rao_ did it fucking sting. “Daxamites don’t exactly have a stellar representation.”

“You aren’t your people Dax,” Kara stopped them, placing a tentative hand on her bicep to draw her around. “And Kyrptonian’s aren’t spotless either. My people made plenty of their own mistakes.”

“Yeah, but your people never enslaved anyone,” a touch of… something deeper entered the younger aliens voice. Her voice shook, just a touch. For the first time, Kara didn’t feel their age difference, Dax suddenly seeming much older than her approximately twenty years. “Never outrightly intended to hurt anyone. You were pompous and conceited, sure. But you never intentionally _set_ _out_ to cause harm.”

She frowned, thinking about Mon-El’s halfhearted defenses of his people. Even after months on Earth, he never spoke with the same… disdain for his own planet’s actions.

“Well, whatever it is that our people did, whoever they were,” she ducked her head, catching dark eyes in her own. “We aren’t our people. You aren’t _just_ a Daxamite. And I know that, I swear. I’m sorry I forgot in the moment.”

“Yeah, well,” another shrug.

“Dax-“

“Hey, Super-twins,” Lucy’s voice cut over. So, attuned to the difficult to read woman’s tone, Kara could pick up on the tinge of concern. It made her focus, turn. “Have either of you heard from Alex? She is officially late.”

“Haven’t heard from her since yesterday,” Kara shrugged, already pulling out her phone to double check. There hadn’t even been a goodnight text to Ky. Weird. She looked to Dax. “How was she this morning?”

“This morning?”

“Didn’t she crash at your place last night?”

She shook her head slowly, confusion in her eyes. “I haven’t seen her since sparing yesterday.”

“She left to catch up with you.”

“She never caught up with me,” Dax looked at Lucy. Even with their fledging association, she could see that something shifted in her boss’s expression. It went from annoyed concern, to genuine worry in a split second. Then, nothing. Expression, emotion, _fear_ , it all switched off. Her face became a mask of professionalism.

Dax was a little impressed. And a lot intimidated.

“So, my lead Agent, currently the subject of an intergalactic bounty, has potentially been missing since yesterday afternoon?”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” but Kara’s voice carried much too much uncertainty to be reassuring. Then, in her hand, the phone rang. “Ah, mystery solved,” she showed the ‘Alex’ to Lucy before answering. “Alex?”

“Hello, Kara Danvers,” whatever anxiety she’d relieved slammed back into the forefront. The vaguely robotic, extremely ominous voice destroying any and all calm.

“Who is this?” Lucy and Dax tensed, reading the body language and tone. 

“Well, the real question is, who are you? Everyone around you thinks you're just a mild-mannered reporter. But I know the truth.”

She locked eyes with Lucy. “What do you want?”

“I have your sister.”

“You're lying.” Automatic. Her mind not allowing such a thought to be real. Spoken into truth.

“I'm not,” the claim was punctuated by the dinging of her phone. Stomach already sinking, she pulled it away to look, both Lucy and Dax moving to see.

Alex. Unconscious.

Taken.

Again.

Fear gripped her with such violence she lost the ability to speak. Breathe. But she put the phone back to her ear.

“A man named Peter Thompson is serving a life sentence at Albatross Bay Supermax. You will free him within the next 36 hours, or your sister will die. And I know you can, because I know... You're Supergirl.

The way he said the final word, like it was some ultimate reveal, had little impact. Kara just didn’t care – her identity being revealed shrinking in the face of her sister being gone. Again.

And this time, Alex couldn’t find her own way home. This time, they had to save her.

* * *

Alex woke with a four-alarm headache. Not to mention groggy – like she was under a blanket of water. Making the world muffled and heavy. It took whole seconds for her eyes to focus, for her to blink away the blur.

Whole seconds to realize that she could only see through one eye.

Another to realize she only had one arm.

Panic seized in her throat, but only for a moment. For a split-second fear overwhelmed everything. Made the world sharp and oppressive. Then, she buried it. Took a slow, deep breath and pushed everything down. Let her military training take over, just like J’onn taught her. She stumbled to her feet, using her one hand to balance against the walls as she adjusted, oriented herself. Analyzed and evaluated.

**STEP 1: Define the battlefield environment** : Cinderblock, fence, and glass cage. The lighting made it impossible to see beyond a couple feet. A couple of punches to the material proved it was not standard issue house glass – probably a couple inches thick. Likely bullet proof. A large pipe built into the side of the wall. A camera in two corners, the red light indicating she was being watched. Cool air. Echo when she made noise. Probably a larger building, likely a warehouse. But the completeness of the dark meant it was small enough to create a complete blackout.

**STEP 2: Describe the battlefield's effects** : She was trapped. Unhelpful. She was _deliberately_ trapped. Someone built this to contain her for some reason. Probably not a bounty hunter then, if she wasn’t dead or off-world. She pushed aside the fun thought that there were multiple reasons people were trying to kill her this month.

She was hungry, which meant she’d missed at least one meal. Probably two. A night and morning since being taken. No immediate threat to life, except the pipe. Any number of things could be pumped in remotely.

**STEP 3: Evaluate the threat** : Too remote to scream for help. If she’d been missing for the night than her family was already looking but had been so far unsuccessful. Say, 12 hours MIA? Her odds were dwindling. Combined with the fact that this was well planned, her eye powered down, her bionic missing. She didn’t even remember her last minutes. Jogging out of the DEO, turning to corner, just about to call out for Dax then… nothing. Blackness.

**STEP 4: Determine threat COA** : Course of action… limited. Extremely limited.

Furious eyes locked on the camera; fist clenched against her side.

* * *

“So, this person who claims to have kidnapped Alex, what exactly did they say on the call?” J’onn asked, arms spread on the central console, watching Kara pace. Lucy had never been so happy to hand back control of the City Base in her life. 

Panic edged Supergirl’s voice when she replied, arms crossed tight over her chest “He said he would kill Alex if I didn't break Peter Thompson out of Albatross Bay. He said he knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl,” her jaw ticked. Hard. “He's targeting Alex because she's my sister.”

Winn interrupted, sitting in his desk chair, pressed back against his computer with dangerous eyes. Lucy had never seen him so tense, so angry, so ready to throw down. Except, maybe, when Alex was taken the first time. “I vote we spring Peter Thompson and bring Alex home.”

Lucy was inclined to agree. Even though she could never go through with it.

“The DEO does not negotiate with terrorists.”

“But this is Alex,” Winn’s reply lacked insistence, already knowing it was a lost cause.

“If we do it once, we'll open the floodgates. Every bad guy will know Supergirl can be controlled,” Lucy reiterated the logical voice in her head. Every word sat like acid on her tongue.

“And Alex would personally crucify you,” Ella added, standing against the desks beside Winn. Uncharacteristically serious, eyes dark.

Drew leaned forward on the console, still in their sparing gear from their team integration training. Mandatory training which they had immediately abandoned. Not that Lucy blamed them, nor would she write them up. “Even if we do what he wants, it doesn't guarantee he'll release her.”

J’onn, ever focused, turned back to the matter at hand. “Agent Schott, any luck with Alex's subdermal tracker?”

“No, it's been offline since 10:00 last night.” The program he’d written when Alex went missing (first went missing) still occupied space on his taskbar. He’d pulled it up the minute Lucy walked in with her announcement. Felt his chest constrict at the gray symbol, stagnant in front of the DEO. Unmoving. Disconnected.

Ella hunched over her crossed arms, jaw tight. “Whoever took her must have found some way to power it down. Which means they knew what they were doing,” which means they knew about DEO tech. Did their research. Planned the abduction of her Captain. Her best friend.

Lucy, nausea swirling in her stomach, pushed past it. Tried to focus on the mission. “Where are we with triangulating the signal from the phone calls?”

Winn turned back to his computer, shaking his head already. “We're nowhere. The caller used four different arrays to scramble the signal.”

“All right let's start with what we do know,” J’onn Director voice was compelling, but did nothing to alleviate the lead ball digging into the floor of Lucy’s gut. Did nothing to reduce her desire to be sick. To sink into familiar feelings of helplessness. Alex was gone. Alex was gone.

Again.

“If this guy knows you're Supergirl, we use that to our advantage,” he points at Kara. Kara, who honestly looks just as ill as Lucy felt. “Who knows your secret?”

Fuck. If narrowing that list down was what saving Alex relied on, they were all screwed.

“Jeremiah, Eliza, Clark, the DEO, Lillian Luthor,” Cat Grant, Lena Luthor, every delivery guy in Kara’s neighborhood, everyone on the Exodus (?), barkeepers at the bar, _regulars_ at the bar…

But instead of saying that, she called over to Winn. “Does Peter Thompson have ties with Cadmus?”

“No, I already checked. There's nothing.” 

“We’re asking the wrong question,” Drew placed a hand on the table, drawing all attention to them. For the very first time, Lucy saw what Alex saw in the alien. Could see why this was her choice of Second. When they wanted? Drew could command a room. “We don't know where Alex was taken, we don't have any evidence. They've clearly been planning this for a while. Whoever took her is a ghost who doesn't want to be found.”

Kara, fear in her eyes, frustration in her voice, dropped her hands to the console. “Then what's the right question?”

Even though it was directed at Drew, Dax was the one to respond. Dax who had not said a word since the phone call. Who had barely blinked since the phone call. And when she opened her mouth her words contained more calm then Lucy could have managed. “Who is Peter Thompson, and what does he mean to our ghost?”

J’onn pulled away from the table. Only Lucy could see the panic in his eyes, his shoulders. He spoke with such authoritative calm, no one else thought to look for the cracks in the veneer. “Alright people, let’s get to work!” Agents scattered, Ella slide into the seat next to Winn, typing code faster than Lucy could read. Drew crowded Dax, tugging her away while talking too quick and quiet for Lucy to catch. J’onn turned to Lucy, dropping his voice. “I’ll set up a meeting with Thompson.”

Lucy nodded, and moved towards Kara. She caught her wrist and tugged the strangely cooperative Kryptonian away from central command. Once in a quieter corridor, she turned to look at her sister, noting the set of her eyebrows, the turn of her lips. Unable to totally lose the stiff edge of her Director voice, she still managed to soften herself, just enough. “Kar, talk to me. What are you thinking?”

“It’s my fault,” she murmured back. The look in her eyes was an echo of 18 months ago. Hollow. Broken. _“She is my entire world, and I couldn’t save her. So no, Lucy, I’m not angry. I’m **broken**.”_

“We’ll get her back,” they had to. “It’s what we do,” even though they didn’t save Alex the last time. “She’ll be okay,” please, dear god, please let her be okay.

“I let her go after Dax. I gave her _reason_ to go after Dax,” wet blue eyes locked with hers. The depth of her pain and panic openly displayed. “Lucy, I can’t lose her again.”

Unable to retain her professional mask in the face of her sister’s terror, Lucy reached up. Tucked some loose golden hair behind her ear. Studied the face of Kara Danvers in Supergirl’s costume. “Neither can I. And we won’t.” We can’t. “Look, J’onn’s going to Albatross Bay to talk to this Peter Thompson and figure out what the hell is going on. Are you going to be okay to go?”

“You aren’t coming?”

Lucy shook her head, stomach in knots at her alternative course of action. “I have to call Maggie.”

A pause. “Oh.”

“Oh,” she took a breath, thinking about how the fuck she was supposed to break the news. What Maggie was even supposed to _do_ about it. But Lucy was pretty sure her being on medical leave would have no influence on whether she stormed the DEO.

Kara’s sharp inhale had Lucy’s eyes snapping back up – hunting for some new source of pain in her already agonized sister. The single word explanation was enough – spinning Lucy’s already muddled mind out. “Ky.”

Ky.

How the fuck do they handle that?”

“You gotta tell her,” Kara jerked around at the new voice. Drew stood a couple feet back, eyes dark and serious, arms crossed. The only sign of their usual aloofness was in their leaning against the wall. “Wait until school lets out, but after that you gotta tell her.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Alex’s Second took a deep breath. “I know it’s shit, but you can’t keep it from her, even if you tried. We’ve been here before, done this before. There are no _good_ options, so the truth is your best bet.”

Ky had done this before. Had an adult sit her down and explain that her mom was MIA, was kidnapped, was gravely injured. Any number of traumatic things had happened to her mother over the course of their four-year relationship, so many that her family had a method of breaking the news. Had a best practice ready and waiting.

The increased ponding in her head spoke to an impending migraine.

“Okay,” Lucy took a breath. “Okay, we tell her. After school.”

“Hopefully we have more news by then,” but even Kara in her infinite optimism sounded unsure. Uncertain.

“You should get going,” they’d already used an hour of their 36. “J’onn will have arranged everything by now.”

Drew stepped forward. “I’m going with.”

And, honestly? Two months ago, Lucy wouldn’t have even entertained the thought. But she’d seen these people. How they operated. How they cared. They had just as much stake in Alex coming home as they did. And they had the ability to help make it happen. So, Lucy nodded, agreeing to let someone else go and investigate while she stayed back. And called Maggie.

* * *

The next day, Maggie wouldn’t be able to recall how she got from her apartment to the DEO.

She’d remember only bits of the phone call.

_Mags, I have some news, but you have to stay calm. It’s Alex._

_She’s been taken._

_We don’t know – we’re working on it._

_Maggie, we’ll figure this out. We’ll get her home._

_I know._

_I know._

_I love you too. Get here safe._

Next thing she knew, she was striding into central command, ignoring the growing throb in her leg. Taking in things in screenshots. Winn and Ella bent over the same computer. Dax crouched by a far wall, elbows on knees, bound hands pressed against her forehead. Lucy standing apart from it all, phone pressed against her ear and free fingers pinching her nose.

She lingered just outside her girlfriend’s sphere, waiting for her to finish her debrief with Vas – put temporarily in charge of desert operations. But her eyes skirted the room, took in all the information. Took in the desperate taste to the air.

“Maggie,” her gaze flicked back, catching on Lucy’s concerned expression. “Come on, you shouldn’t be on your feet.”

The seven stiches in her leg felt inconsequential right now but she let Lucy lead her closer to central, press her into a chair. Some distant part of her brain noted that she was being much too tactile in the workplace, with her Director face on.

Maggie wondered where her cop face was, and why it felt so impossible to find.

“What do you know?”

“Not much more,” ‘cause Lucy wouldn’t sugar coat it. No matter how much she just wanted to protect her from the truth, right now Maggie was more useful as a colleague. “Kara, J’onn and Drew have gone to speak to the guy Supergirl is supposed to break out. Winn is doing background, and Ella is trying to figure out what’s going on with Alex’s tracker.”

“It went offline again?”

A pause. Lucy broke all of her personal rules and crouched. Pressed one hand to Maggie’s uninjured thigh, the other tucking some hair away from her face. They locked eyes, intimacy creating a tiny pocket of quiet. Pain resonating between them – old and new.

“Yeah. Last night – she never made it to Dax’s.”

“So, she’s been missing almost 18 hours?” Lucy took a breath but nodded. Knowing what Maggie was thinking. Thinking it herself.

The first 24 hours in a kidnapping…

“Lucy,” Winn’s voice cut through their moment, their tension. Both twisting around, they felt something like hope swell at the look in his eye. “I got something.”

* * *

“Mr. Thompson. Hank Henshaw, FBI. This is Special Agent Anderson, and Ms. Danvers from CatCo Magazine.” Drew hung back, let J’onn take the seat and Kara linger anxiously behind him. They were honestly just impressed he’d convinced her to change out of the super suit for this – the woman was clearly on edge. Justifiably so, but Drew was already seeing the many ways this could unravel with her frantic energy interfering.

“The feds and a journo,” Drew could read the arrogance in his face. “To what do I owe this confusing pleasure?”

“This morning, we got a call from an anonymous source, asking that you be released from prison,” J’onn spoke with a calm kind of authority, not dissimilar to what Alex embodied at intergalactic summits, despite her normally… rougher demeanor. It was only now that Drew realized where that calm came from – that professionalism was born. With this man. 

“Someone wants me out of jail? Not used to that!” His smile was this side of smug. Kara’s jaw ticked. “People usually want to keep me behind bars.”

“A life sentence can't be all that easy, being in here all by yourself. You ever keep in contact with anyone on the outside?”

Drew knew before he even spoke that this line of questioning was going nowhere useful. In fact, they doubted this meeting was going to help – they could feel it. This man wasn’t aware of the lengths someone was going through to get him out. “Just last week, Mr. JC Penney sent me a letter,” Kara’s fists clenched. Drew pushed away from the back wall. “He said there was a sale on galoshes. It's just that I don't have anywhere to wear them…”

Kara snapped. “Enough!” The steel tabled caved around her fist. Drew was almost impressed – this was a new side to the Girl of Steel. A little more of Alex’s darker thread shining through. “My sister's been kidnapped, and her life is on the line until we find out who wants you out of prison.”

“Ms. Danvers...” J’onn’s warning may as well have been whispering into a hurricane.

“So, save us the sarcasm! Who is it? Who has her?”

Drew reached over, fingers curing around an immovable bicep. “Hey, calm down.”

“Who has my sister?!”

The snarl had Thomson leaning away. Smug drained in the face of this woman’s fury. Some fundamental instinct warning him to tread carefully. “I don't know.”

“You're lying.”

But the Martians jaw ticked. “He's not. We're done here,” he spoke to the guard, frustration in his voice.

Kara at least had the patience to wait for the prisoner to be out of earshot when she turned her own frustration on J’onn, wrenching her arm away from Drew. “Why'd you let him go?”

“Because I read his mind,” it was the closest thing to the man snapping Drew had ever seen. His concern for Alex waring with his patience for Kara. “He's telling the truth.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Drew stepped between them. They raised a hand towards the Kryptonian and tried to gentle their tone. “Hey, kid. Losing control is not gonna help us find Alex. You gotta cool it.”

“It’s my sister!”

“Yeah, and my Captain,” they stepped into Kara’s space, unperturbed by her extra foot of height and glare. “We all want her home. But we have to be smarter about this.”

Whatever frustrated protests were about to follow were cut off by a ringing phone. Kara clenched her jaw but looked away. Answering with a curt, “Winn?”

“Hey, we got something!” Drew could just hear from their position. “So, I scanned the visitor logs for Peter Thompson over the past three years. They're pretty sparse, except for one name that keeps popping up.”

Kara’s excited “Who?” Had Drew’s instinct’s flaring.

“Doesn't matter, it's a fake name. But Ella pulled security footage and ran facial recognition software. Get this; Thompson has a son.”

“But we checked, he doesn't have any relations.”

“Well, apparently, there's a lot of family drama. Thompson's name isn't even on the kid's birth certificate. We only figured this out after I cross-checked the name with the court transcripts. The kid spoke at Thompson's sentencing, and his name is... Rick Malverne. He has a house an hour outside the city.”

“Malverne,” her eyebrows pulled. “Why does that sound so familiar?”

“Because he grew up in Midvale.”

“Okay, I’m going. Send me the coordinates.”

“Kara,” Lucy’s voice cut over the line. “You aren’t going alone, you hear? Dax will meet you there.”

“I’m faster alone.”

“You’re in more danger alone.” Drew could hear something in the Directors voice – something like concern – which had Kara pausing. A little of the reckless fire dulling.

“Fine. Send me the address.”

* * *

Dax arrived just seconds before Supergirl – her superspeed slower than Kara’s flying, but the DEO was closer. She literally opened the front gate, just as her supervisor landed on the front porch. And promptly kicked the door in.

The Daxamite had to vault the porch railing to catch up, following the increasingly desperate calls of “Alex!” into a room at the end of the hall. The monitors set up in the backlit room had Dax’s heart leaping and stomach dropping.

She was alive. Alex was alive.

But she wasn’t here.

While Kara fixated on the images of her sister, Dax looked elsewhere. Just like Alex taught her. There was no point in staring at her mentor trapped in another cage in an unknown location. No, there are steps. Define the environment, describe the battlefield's effects, evaluate the threat, determine COA. One after the other, and breath.

Which is why, while Kara tried to contact Alex through the monitor, something else captured Dax’s attention. Something that made a new kind of rage boil in her veins.

Alex’s bionic was laid out on another table.

“Alex?!” Kara braced her hands on the desk, looking desperately into the screens.

“She can't hear you, Kara.” The man that appeared at the doorway looked like an ordinary white guy. A little too calm, a little too sure. But ordinary. Dax clenched her jaw as hard as she could.

“Rick?”

“Jeeze, both families are even here. And Kara, I haven't seen you since graduation! You look great.”

The flippancy is what set the Girl Next door off. She surged forward, grabbing fistfuls of his collar and lifting him into the air. “Where's my sister?” The words were more snarl then question.

But Rick remained infuriatingly calm. “You break my father out of prison yet?

“You know I can't do that.”

“Can't or won't?”

The force with which Kara threw him against the door jamb shook the floorboards. Dax was a little impressed – she didn’t think the Kryptonian had it in her.

“Tell me where she is.” She advanced on him, fists clenched, eyes hard. Instinctively, Dax stepped closer. Ready to get between the enraged, terrified sister, and their only lead.

“That's not how this works. Now, why don't you try and play nice, Kara?” he stumbled to his feet. “You were always the nice one.”

A little of the earlier desperation colored her expression, but Dax never took her eyes off the kidnapper. “Just let me talk to her.”

“Well, if that gets you to play ball, then I'm happy to help.”

“Alex? Alex!”

Dax watched as her Captain whipped around, eyes locking on the lens. A sudden image of invaded her mind; Alex sitting alone in the comms room on the Exodus talking to this same woman, but millions of lightyears away. “Kara, is that you?”

“Yeah! It’s me. Dax as well. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she glanced around her cage. One eye sharp, analyzing, the other a milky white. Her one hand dragged through loose hair, her stump hanging at her side. Another surge of fury crawled up Dax’s throat – it was a good thing Kara was doing the talking because coherent English words were absolutely beyond her right now. She took a step towards Rick, muscles tensing at his demeanor.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. I was unconscious. I could be hours away or still in the city,” she locked eyes with the camera again. Voice calm, a forced kind of control. “Can you use my tracker?”

“It's not working. We don't know...”

“Ooookay,” Rick stepped between the sisters, touching something and ending audio abruptly over Kara’s protests. “That's enough of a reunion, I think. It's simple,” he wandered away, happy to turn his back on the aliens. “She's told you she's okay. And now we trade my father for Alex.”

“Your father is a murderer.”

When he turned around, a new kind of anger sat in his expression. “Manslaughter-er.”

“Tell me where she is.” And suddenly, she was begging, the sight of her sister trapped in a cage new and horrifying. Dax was better versed; she’d done this before. Was already thinking ahead. Watching Alex give up talking to no one, return to analyzing her environment.

“Tick, tock. Tick, tock,” the confidence set Kara off – Dax only reacting a split second too late. By the time she moved, Kara’s eyes were glowing red, the sound of the heat burning oxygen audible. And intimidating. But Dax put herself between them, hand pressed into the crest she hated so much months ago.

“Kara, stop,” she pushed, just a little. “We need him alive.”

There was a moment, an honest to Rao moment, where Dax thought she wouldn’t stop. That Kara would end this small man for hurting her sister – a feat that Dax would not have considered the walking symbol of goodness capable of.

For the first time, the distance between Krypton and Daxam didn’t seem insurmountable.

They would both go down for the woman trapped in a cage. And they’d go down fighting.

* * *

“He looks... normal,” Winn muttered, leaning over the surveillance in the integration room. Lucy was inclined to agree. Aside from the eerie calm as he was chained and led into a government black sight, he looked like your average man. A little too confident, a little too smug, but normal. Not the kind of guy that kidnaps a government agent and holds her hostage.

“He was nice in school – used to carry Alex's bookbag,” certainly an image. “Why is he doing this to her?”

Drew glanced at J’onn. “Can you get a read on him?”

“I tried reading his mind, but he seems to be blocking me somehow.”

The level of planning that spoke to put Lucy’s teeth on edge. Then her phone buzzed. “Freyer just arrived,” another buzz. She glanced at Drew. “What is Ve doing at the Northern entrance?”

Drew shrugged, still focused on the screens. “I called her.”

“Look, I truly get that the crew has a stake, I really do. But what is she doing here?” There were enough moving parts to this operation as it was.

“She can astral project,” another shrug. “Worth a shot.”

Desperate times. And, anyway, Lucy had a bigger concern.

“Ky will be here any moment.” And someone would have to talk to her.

Silence.

Kara was the obvious choice, but she still hadn’t taken her eyes off Rick. The set of her shoulders, panic in her eyes, made her a poor candidate. Ky had yet to approach J’onn directly, both because of his preoccupation with M’yrnn and her concern around properly meeting the other last Martian. Drew, honestly, would be Lucy’s next choice – as much as they were bonding with Ky, the Exodus people knew her better, longer. And they’d _done this before_.

But before the suggestion was even out of her mouth, Drew was speaking. “Boss, you should talk to her,” they spoke with a calm finality that had Lucy snapping her mouth shut, superior officer or not. “You’re next in charge of this operation – She’ll want the information from the source,” a pause where red eyes finally looked at her. “And she trusts you. You should go.”

Swallowing her… confusing feelings about that, she shared a look with Maggie. Took a deep breath. “Okay.” Okay. “Mags, you wanna take a shot at him?” If the lawyer wasn’t available, the Detective was the next best choice. And Maggie had found her cop face – even if it looked shaky around the edges. 

“Just let me in there,” cop voice too.

“Alright,” she looked at J’onn, who just nodded, expression soft. A little proud.

Lucy was certainly a little confused as to what had changed over the last several months. She was pretty sure Lucy of last year wouldn’t be pulled away from this operation without a gun to her head. Yet, here she was, voluntarily leaving the interrogation room to talk to a teenager. And emotional talk too, which would include stuff about feelings.

As she rounded the corner and came face to face with Ky, she had the sudden urge to go back into interrogation and drag Maggie out here. This was very much her realm – Lucy was the too military to unpack this terror gently. 

“Hey, Ky,” she nodded at Freyer as she took a step away. Approaching, she took in how Ky had both hands jammed in her jeans, fists clenched from the looks of things. Her face was hard, jaw clenched. Suddenly, the exposure of being on the main floor felt overwhelming. She nodded her head towards the stairs. “You wanna follow me a sec?”

The stiff nod looked like the best she was going to get, so she led the way. J’onn’s on site office was used by her more than him, her safe haven to complete paperwork when she was seconded from the desert. She gestured for Ky to take the couch pressed into the corner, where many a nap had been taken. But she didn’t move, hovering by the door while Lucy pulled over a chair.

“What’s going on?”

“What has Freyer told you?”

“Not a lot,” dark eyes studied her.

Lucy took a deep breath and settled onto the chair across from the couch, patting the cushion until the teenager reluctant took the seat. “You sure you want to know everything?” because this broke just about every protocol involving an agent’s families. This flew directly in the face of common sense. But Lucy wouldn’t push back against the crew’s recommendation. If this is what Ky needed, then she would provide.

“Everything you can tell me,” a pause. Whiskey eyes teared before rough hands dragged across. “Please.”

As if she could say no to that. _Jesus_. “Well, she’s okay. We have visual confirmation that she’s alive and uninjured.”

“But you don’t know where she is?”

“We’re working on it,” a non-answer which had Ky narrowing her eyes. Fuck, when did she let another Danvers into her heart? It was a fucking disaster. “No, we don’t. Her tracker is offline, and the perp bounced his signal.”

“Why-“ her voice caught. Dark eyes darted to the ground, fingers winding together. “Why’d he take her?”

“She’s being used as leverage to get Supergirl to release a prisoner.” Drew had been clear – Ky worked better with all the information, _not knowing_ eating her alive more than anything else. They’d done this before – Alex had been taken before.

“There’s no way Ma would let aiahv be used like that,” she spoke to her knotting fingers, voice rough. “So, we have to find her before a deadline?”

Too smart. She was too smart. Lucy loved and hated that about her. “Yes,” she fortified herself. Swallowed her own discomfort about sharing this with a literal child. “We have 29 hours.” Lucy saw the panic arch across her shoulder, saw the way they caved, her breathing stuttered. “Hey,” she reached over, touching her hand to a shaking knee. “We’ll get her back – Your mom… your mom is the most badass person I know. She’ll come home.” She stopped short of promising – she couldn’t do that to her.

“Then what?”

“I’m sorry?”

Ky looked up – hard eyes locking with soft ones. A look that did not belong on a teenager’s face. “What happens after 29 hours ?”

Silence. She hesitated just long enough that Ky knew the answer. Already felt it settle in her veins, like lead in her bloodstream. Her panic mind produced a final thought before Lucy dragged her into a hug. A panicked thought born in the loneliness of an orphanage.

If they didn’t find her before their time ran up, her mother would die.

And she’d be alone again.

* * *

Maggie loved Kara. With all her heart. She is absolutely the sister she never wanted. She’d lay down her life for her. But the anxious scared energy she was letting off was not conducive to the interrogation process. However, she was also very aware nothing short of Kryptonite was keeping her out of this room. 

She forced herself to walk without a limp, taking the seat across from him with a calm she didn’t feel.

“Detective Sawyer,” his confidence grated, but she remained neutral. Arms folded on the table; lips quirked. “And they say there's never a cop around when you need one.”

“So, you know me?” They already knew this took a lot of planning, but the familiarity with which he spoke sent electricity up her spine.

“Of course, I took a whole year planning this. Watching, preparing.” He leaned forward, bracing cuffed hands on the table. “You know,” he dropped his voice, smile sickening. “I was going to use you, or your girlfriend waiting on the other side of that camera,” he nodded at said device, smile turning. Arrogant pride shining through as he leaned back in his chair. It gave Maggie a tiny spark of satisfaction that Lucy was, in fact, not on the other side of that camera. “But then, low and behold, the _original_ sister crash lands back on earth. How could I pass it up? Twice the people willing to do what it takes to bring my father home.”

Maggie twitched. It finally clicked. She evened her voice but knew her eyes held that first hint of loathing. “You’ve been stalking us.”

“For law enforcement, it wasn’t all that difficult,” his smile was revolting. “A well-placed microphone here, a motion triggered camera there, and wa-la. I have a one-person ticket to the Alex Danvers show. How do you think I figured out the arm? Couldn’t have her busting through the glass in ten seconds flat.”

Her stomach curdled, mind whirling. “You-“ she cut herself off, leaning back in her chair. Away from her.

“What was it Alex said?” He leaned forward, tongue visibly running along his teeth. “So easy a child could do it?”

_Alex, naked and under Lucy, but looking at her. Fear lurking behind dark eyes, but strength in her voice. Confidence in their love. In their relationship. That this wouldn’t break them. “If you run your hand along the inside of my elbow, you’ll find three small indents.”_

_Maggie took her time, gentle and soft. Trailed fingers up her arm, lingering on the metal. Reassuring her that none of it was unwanted. Even when she could feel the dimples, fingers brushing the dips, she paused. Stared lovingly into scared eyes, choking Alex’s next instruction. “If you- if you press three fingers into the grooves and hold. My- my arm. It’ll disengage.”_

_“What happens after that?”_

_“It’ll get heavy, for me,” Maggie resisted reaching up to brush away the gathering tears. “So, if you, if you could just slowly pull it away?”_

_“That’s all?” Checking in – aware that this was taking a lot of trust for Alex. Aware that she had a history of putting herself in uncomfortable positions to meet some external expectation – meet everyone else’s needs before her own._

_“That’s all,” Lucy’s fingers on her other shoulder trailed up and down her arm, gentle pressure soothing away the edges of fear. “Dryl designed it – so easy a child could do it.”_

So easy a child could do it.

He’d heard that.

That among many other intimate, personal, _private_ conversations in the safety of their apartment. He’d… violated that space. Their space. The space where they started this thing; where Maggie first kissed Alex; where Lucy confessed her feelings; where they negotiated their relationship and decided to give it a shot and _fucking_ thrived together.

While her face remained neutral, her mind spun away, heart pounding so loud in her ears she barely heard Kara take over the interrogation. “How did you know I was Supergirl?

“That day at the beach. Before you started wearing glasses. Back then, I had no idea that Alex would end up playing for the other team, so to speak,” he leered down at Maggie. Her stomach curdled, but she remained unaffected. Eyes calm, posture relaxed. She could see that it wasn’t the reaction he wanted, so he turned back to the over-emotional Superhero. “I was just happy she showed up on the date. Then there was a crash.”

Maggie could feel Kara’s tenuous grip on her emotions slipping with each word.

“And the car exploded. Alex's kid sister walked away without a scratch, meanwhile _Alex_ ,” he dropped his voice in mock sympathy, clicking his tongue. “Alex broke her arm in two places. Even had to give up her precious surfing,” the taunt was effective, Kara’s breath audibly stuttering. “She never did get back into it, did she? Seemed like looking after you became a full-time job.”

Maggie could feel the situation slipping – Kara losing it – so she tried to reorient. Despite her desire to just strangle the man. Or something considerably more violent. “So, you’ve known since then?”

“People at school said it was adrenaline, but, uh...”

“But you didn't believe that.”

“I saw Kara Danvers do something _amazing_. And it stayed with me. I knew Kara was livin’ in National City, and then Supergirl showed up in National City...” he breathed a laugh, smirked up at the trembling Kryptonian. “I put two and two together. I knew it was you.”

Kara took a step forward, now just over Maggie shoulder. “What happened to you? I remember… I remember when Alex had the chicken pox, I was eating lunch alone. And you came and sat with me,” a hint of melancholy. A touch of disbelief.

“I was 14,” as if his kindness was a matter of youthful naivete. “And I didn't have the nice house or the perfect family that you and your sister had.”

“You think we had it easy?” her voice shook as it rose. Maggie slowly removed herself from the table, needing to see her sister. Gage how close to crumbling she was. How close to murdering this man she was. “You have no idea what I was going through. What Alex sacrificed for me!”

“Why, because you had to hide your _superpowers_?” The way he snarled the words told Maggie he was slipping. That they were finding the core of this – where it came from. This was no high school crush gone wrong. “I was hiding bruises! Do you have any idea what it's like to have your mother tell you you're garbage every single night? A belt whenever you had the wrong opinion? And then I found a lifeline. A dad that my mom kept from me. And he saved me from _her_ , moved me away from Midvale. And then three years ago, the state took him away from me.”

“Your father killed two people,” Maggie interrupted, unwilling to let his sob story sway the loathing in her lungs. “He confessed.”

“They had it coming,” and she didn’t doubt that Rick truly believed that. Which made this whole thing that much more difficult. “And now I'm going to rescue him like he rescued me. I can't believe that we're still talkin’ about this!” he looked at his watch. “You have 28 hours and 47 minutes. Come on, Kara, show us some of that rah-rah Midvale Junior High spirit!” Mania took hold of his voice, his expression. “Free my dad! Or your sister dies.”

Kara snapped.

The table crashed into the far wall and she moved faster than human eyes could process. Rick was suspended off the floor, held aloft by trembling Kryptonian hands. She didn’t even threaten him, say anything, just held them there. Stared into his eyes with a kind of empty rage that reminded the detective of Kara’s phase of pretending to just be Kara Zor-El. Where the pain of losing her sister convinced her burying Kara Danvers was the solution.

Rick remained unmoved, still smiling. Maggie’s blood caught fire. “Oh, you use half this much gusto in springing my dad, you'll have your sister back for game night.”

“Kara,” she moved, finally unsticking her feet and approaching. “Kara, you gotta let him go.” Behind her, she heard the door open. Dax stepping in – ready to intervene. “Kara,” she slid next to Rick, slipping a hand under her trembling arms to press against her chest. Able to see the fury and rage and _terror_ written across her sister’s face. “Kar, come on. We're done here.”

Releasing him with a growl, he dropped hard to the ground, only just able to catch himself on shackled hands.

She tugged the caped woman away, towards Dax standing at the doorway.

“Hey, you know what’ll be fun?” His smirk spoke of cruelty. His tongue dripped acid. “Finding out which family loves her more. Old or new? Honestly, I wouldn't know where to place my bet. Though, let’s be honest,” her expression soured, the bitterness from before leaking into his voice. “You didn’t do a _great_ job of saving her the last time, did you?”

He was busy leering at Dax and Kara. So, he didn’t see Maggie’s fist coming until it connected with his jaw.

* * *

Maggie slammed the door shut behind her and pressed her spine against it. Feeling the metal vibrate against her spine. Focusing on the thrum against her skin.

“What happened?” Lucy demanded, rounding the corner, Drew a step behind. Maggie could tell she hadn’t been listening. Didn’t know what she knew. Couldn’t feel the slim of violation crawling all over her skin.

No one spoke. Maggie continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to quell the urge to be sick. Kara’s arms remained tight across her chest. Dax just glanced between them.

Lucy came to a stop, leaving the group in a loose semicircle.

“Hello? Someone report.”

Drew finally caved. “Things may have gotten… out of hand.”

“Is he dead?” They shook their head. “Okay, then what?”

“A little bruised,” they’re shoulders were tense with frustration, but they remained unapologetic. “Tempers may have flared.”

Lucy’s fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. “Kara-“

“Hey! I didn’t hit him!” Maggie could have sworn she muttered under her breath _I wish_. But she couldn’t be sure.

“You _both_ need to get it under control,” Drew napped with a sharp breath. Unaccustomed to this position. On the ship, if Alex was MIA, _they_ were in charge – but here, the human’s had the authority. The humans and a Kryptonian who looked more ready to vaporise than investigate. They set hard red eyes on Kara, than Maggie. “Alex is running out of time, and breaking our only lead’s jaw isn’t going to help anything.”

“Hey-“ Kara took a step forward and was immediately cut off by Dax, who instinctively put herself between the Kryptonian and her Second. Maggie felt tensions begin to flare but, for once, didn’t have the brain power to intervene. To de-escalate. Her mind was still caught. A merry go round of torturous thoughts – _So easy a child could do it_. “I’m giving him one more minute, then I’m going back in there.”

“No,” Drew and Lucy spoke at once, with very different tone’s. Drew, frustrated, a little angry. Lucy in her calm, Director voice. But Drew is who justified first. “We should let him sweat a while.”

“I’m not just going to sit back and-“

“Kar,” Maggie spoke. She felt herself speak at least. Her mouth moved, sound came out, but she didn’t consciously make a choice. And yet more words followed. Hollow – separate from her. “We got what we wanted anyway.”

“What?” Kara’s tone had Dax straightening up, glancing at Lucy, then Drew. “All we know is how he knows my identity and that he’s been _stalking_ us for a year!”

“He’s been what?” Lucy’s sharp question was unanswerable right now.

Maggie still didn’t look away from the ceiling. Unable to watch Lucy’s face as she came to similar, sickening, conclusions as her. “We know that Rick's pinned his whole sense of self-worth on Peter Thompson.”

Drew caught on next, nodding with a hard jaw. “So, Thompson is the key to getting Alex back.”

* * *

Alex had been held captive before. Many times, in fact. Enough times that it was a miracle she was still alive – she was going to run out of luck one day. But today? Today would not be that day.

She kept thinking that this was hardly as bad as what she’d experience off-world. Compared to the Pit, this was a vacation. There was that time half her ground team got kidnapped – she spent about a week underground, damp and freezing, before their rescue. Oh! When she and Scho’ty were held for ransom while he was bleeding out – she spent 20 hour trying to save his leg before they were forced to escape.

So, this? This glass and brick cell was nothing compared to that. Nothing to panic over.

Except she was getting restless – her instincts climbing up her spine and making everything itch. Her arm being gone left her feeling exposed and violated. Her bad eye being out of operation made the world harder to process. And _nothing_ was happening. Not since Kara’s tinny voice was filtered into the room for those brief seconds.

She didn’t even know who took her. Or what this was about. Because it didn’t _feel_ like a bounty. It didn’t even feel like an off-worlder. This felt strangely human, strangely focused. There was something else going on, and she was a pawn.

And she didn’t like that.

“Fuck it,” with well-practiced movement, she undid her belt one handed and tossed it to the ground. It took some balance, but she managed to hoist herself onto the pipe and grab the camera, yanking it completely from its frame. Carefully, she pulled the wires until she had enough slack to sit, pressing her back against the cinderblock to keep eyes on the glass. Wedging the camera between her knees, she pried it open with her one hand, exposing the wiring at the back. Perfect.

Well, mostly perfect. Now came the fun part.

Putting her belt between her teeth, she carefully maneuvered her wallet out of her pocket and snapped her visa card against the floor. She honestly could not believe she’d have to go back to the _bank_ after this.

Fortunately (?), her bionic arm was her left, meaning she could use her right to press the sharp end of her broken card into her shoulder. And carefully, painstakingly, dig her subdermal tracker out of her skin. Dryl’s foresight to move it between patchworks of tech during her surgeries was suddenly very appreciated.

She spat the leather from her teeth. “That _fucking_ sucked.” But she had the tracker, and after some careful fenagling with the wires, it lit up.

“Fuck yeah.”

* * *

Maggie excused herself from the interrogation. Or, well, Lucy excused her from interrogation. J’onn and her had a plan anyway, on how to use Rick’s father against him. And she was just… not in the game. She needed a minute – Lucy could see that she needed a minute. So, a squeeze to her arm and the suggestion that she check on Ky was all the Detective needed.

She couldn’t be party to fucking up another mission with her girlfriend on the line. Not after last time. Not after letting her go to her father, Cadmus, the Exodus…

“Hey,” Freyer soft voice cut through the fog of her spiraling thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she ducked tipped her head, looking over the taller woman’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” Because Ky was pressed up against the wall, just down from central command. Knee’s tucked into her chest. Eyes glowing a bright vivid red as she stared into nothing.

Freyer glanced over her shoulder, concern wrinkling her forehead as she looked at the teenager. “She’s looking for Alex.”

“Looking for Alex how?”

“Psychically,” the therapist turned back. Soft concern readable from a mile away. “She did this last time Alex was taken. Her abilities continue to get stronger, so she searches. In her mind.”

“Will that work?” Because she’d never seen J’onn do anything similar.

“Probably not,” the alien turned her body, so they both had a clear line of sight. “But we cannot bare to stop her. I simply insist she take breaks – ten minutes every half an hour.”

Her heart kicked up. “Is it dangerous?”

“Not in small doses,” Freyer breathed deep. “And, perhaps, the bigger danger is in forcing her to do nothing in the face of such odds?”

_That_ was a punch to the gut. “Can I…” she waved a hand at the Martian, uncertain where she stood with the older woman supervising. Where being Alex’s girlfriend stood in relation to her daughter – what the crew would allow.

But, apparently, this is something they would encourage. Because Freyer ducked her head, lowering her voice. “I think it would be a very good thing. I shall take a walk,” she turned, pressing a hand to Maggie’s arm before she left. “You’re doing fine.”

Doing fine with _what_ , she didn’t know. But Freyer was already gone, leaving Maggie to approach Ky alone.

Unwilling to startle her, Maggie advanced slowly. Crouched when she was just within touching distance. And only when her calling her name had no impact did she risk pressing fingertips to her shoulder. “Ky?”

Instead of jerking out of her state, she slowly came to. Blinking once, twice, a third time before the glowing red faded to her normal soft brown. It took another moment, but she eventually turned her head, locked eyes with the Detective’s, the Danvers Crinkle between her brows. “Maggie?”

“Hey, kid,” she spoke soft. Soothing. “What you doing?”

A shrug, head resting on her upturned knees, though still facing her. “Searching for mom.”

“Telepathically?”

“Mmmmm,” a slow blink. Exhaustion clung to the teenager. “I know she has the chip I just… can’t help it.”

“I get it,” she did. If she though it would be effective, she’d be out in the streets knocking on every fucking door in the city. Dropping against the wall next to Ky, she pressed her head against the concrete. “You okay to take a rest with me for a minute?”

“Freyer spoke to you.”

“You have people who care about you.”

“I guess,” she bit the inside of her cheek, dark eyes still searching Maggie’s expression. “You’re scared.”

Maggie blinked, lifted her head and properly looked at the teenager. A deep breath then, “yes.” She nodded slow. “Terrified actually.”

“But you still think we’ll get her back?”

“Yep.” Not a lie. She had no reason to believe such a thing. She just did.

“Anything changed?”

“We’re trying something with J’onn right now, Lucy’s running it.”

“Because you hit him?”

A pause. A wince. “Ah, yeah,” she clenched her still stinging hand, knuckles red and angry. “Sorry.”

Ky’s eyes darkened. “Don’t be.”

Maggie let the moment sit, studying her expression. Her pain. Her fear. Before, finally, wrapping an arm over the teenager’s shoulder and tugging her closer. She went willingly, ducking her head to press a cheek against the front of her shoulder, pressing into the offered warmth. Instincts Maggie didn’t know she had kicked in, and she found herself tucking her chin over the child’s head, bringing her closer. Safer.

Ky was safe.

And that, honestly, made it possible for her to breath.

Then the energy kicked up in central command. Something was happening.

Winn’s voice cut over the din, Ella shoving away from the desk to dart down the hallway. “Alex you beautiful _genius_ , this is next level!”

* * *

“Guys!” El rounded the corner hard, nearly careening into the far wall as she did. Drew and Kara snapped their heads up from the monitor where they’d been watching Lucy try and recover from the Pretend Father Fiasco. “I think we got something – maybe found Alex. We got a ping from her subdermal tracker – she must have routed into its own power source somehow.”

Kara was already moving to the door but Drew frowned, locking eyes with the techy. “Just like that?”

Ella tipped her head to the side, agreeing with what Drew was seeing.

But Kara was already storming the interrogation room. “Lucy. Winn and Ella found her.”

“What?” Lucy stood, turning to face her over-confident sister. “How?”

But Kara only had eyes for Rick – cold furious eyes. “I guess you underestimated my sister. Let's go.”

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.”

“You're delusional,” Kara snapped, cape whipping as she turned. “And the second we get back here with Alex, you're going to prison with your dad.”

Lucy watched Rick carefully when he responded, almost a half-smile on his lips. “Don't say I didn't warn you.” But Kara was already out the door.

“Watch him,” she ordered, following the already retreating superhero from the room. “Hey, stop,” and miracles of miracles, she followed a direct order. “Malverne isn’t rattled – he still thinks he's in control. He's not acting like someone who just lost.”

“He didn't even flinch,” Drew agreed, eyes still glued to the monitor, watching as said man tipped back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. Completely unbothered. “It's like he expected this.”

Supergirl spoke with Kara Danvers panic as she shook her head furious. “No, no, we are not listening to that nutjob. Every minute we wait matters.”

“And I agree,” Lucy pressed, raising a hand to try and calm the desperate Kryptonian. “But we have to be smart about this.”

“If the shoe were on the other foot, Alex would already be out the door,” she went to turn again but Dax shifted her weight. Taking a single step into the corridor. While Kara could probably blow through her, the very fact that she was being _stopped_ by this woman was enough to rattle her.

“I know that Alex from _before_ would have done something this reckless,” Drew tried, aware that a superpowered fight would be extraordinarily unhelpful. And dangerous. And too much paperwork. “But our Alex,” they gestured between themselves, Dax and Ella. “Not so much. You can’t just punch your way through this.”

Kara’s exhaled fury, turning on her sister’s Second with blazing eyes. “I'm not waiting!”

Dax set her shoulder, frowning at the caped moron. “Hey, I get that you’re upset but she’s our family too.”

“I already lost her once – I won’t stand by and let it happen again!”

Lucy’s heart _cracked._ Yes, she had thought the exact same thing. Felt that same echoing terror. But Kara had been there, that day. Pressed a hand to the Exodus’ glass and watched her sister be ripped from Earth. Ripped from her. And, despite everything, all the talks and unpacking and _time_ , she still blamed herself. And that was enough for Lucy to set aside the sudden animosity between the Exodus and Earth families.

“Kara,” she softened her voice, stepping into her sister’s space. Ignoring protocol and professionalism and the three aliens surrounding them. “I’m not saying no. I’m just saying we go in carefully.”

* * *

They found the motion sensor trigger on the outer walls. They managed to deactivate it, _and_ the backup system inside. The team inched across the hallway, Ella and Winn supervising. They made it to the bolted steel lid. They scanned.

They opened. 

The timer went off anyway.

And now they have three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... so sorry? I know I don't generally do cliff hangers in the main fics, but this chapter was going to be like 14K words, so here we are!


	15. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone! And I promise, no cliffhanger this time.

**2 Hours and 41 Minutes Remaining**

Maggie stayed with Ky right until Ella returned with the recovered laptop. She sat next to her on the floor as she went in and out of her psychic searching – quieter with each unsuccessful return. The whole process made her heart _ache_ , but she let her keep trying.

She would never forgive herself if she took this small comfort from a terrified daughter.

So, she sat. Did what Freyer asked and made sure she took breaks. Every twenty minutes, she pulled her out – Placed a steady palm to her shoulder, tucked loose hair behind an ear, touched gentle fingers to a wet cheek. Soft and quiet enough that she never startled. Just let the red fade to brown. Afterwards, Ky pressed her cheek to her knee, looking through her silent protector, eyes hollower each time.

She stayed there, on the freezing cement floor, stiches screaming, and waited with her. While the DEO did their thing – Lucy and J’onn and Winn and Ella doing what they did best. Trying to bury the small, but insistent part of her mind telling her she was wasting time. Letting everyone else look for Alex while she took a break. 

Then Ella returned with the laptop and hard eyes.

“Hey, KD,” it had only been fourteen minutes, but she still drew Ky out of her search. Unwilling to leave her side without letting her know. Refused to let her wake up to a different adult without explanation. “I gotta get an update real quick – can you stay with Freyer?”

She blinked slowly, as if processing at half speed, but eventually nodded. Her legs were stiff when she unwound them from her position, letting the Detective help her to her feet gingerly. “Where is she?”

“Ah, breakout room I think,” Maggie tucked some hair away from empty eyes, rubbing her thumb across Ky’s cheek. “I’ll go get her,” but before she could take a step, Ky was catching her arm, shaking her head.

“Go, get the update,” she tipped her head back towards the break room. “I can make my own way.”

“You sure?”

The eyeroll lacked its usual vigor, but it relaxed Maggie, just around the edges. “I don’t need a babysitter. Go – Help Ma.”

“Alright,” she nodded, taking a breath and finally dropping her fingers. “Okay, yeah. I’ll come back in a bit.”

“I know,” her eyes almost smiled. Almost. “Go.”

Maggie limped to catch up with Ella, aware that things were escalating based on the sudden anxiety in the room. The way that Winn was hunched over his computer, typing with such intensity she could still hear the clicks as she turned down the hallway.

“Luce,” she called, rounding the corner into the interrogation watch station. “Sitrep?”

Serious, hard eyes locked with her. Full Director Mode. Shit.

“We walked into a trap – are down to three hours.”

Her stomach dropped out. Her chest constricted.

Fuck.

Okay.

 _Fuck_.

“What’s happening now?” Her voice was suddenly sandpaper – grating on her own ears.

“Now,” Lucy nodded to the guard, handing the laptop to the pale and still Kara. “We see what he has to say.”

The Kara that walked back into the interrogation room ahead of them was much calmer. Much more ready to snap his neck than beat him to death. The vibe was absolutely more chilling then the furious wrecking ball from earlier. She placed the laptop on the table with startling precision. “Where is she?”

The demand, predictably, had no effect on Rick, who just leaned back in his chair. “I told you not to go there...”

Her fists created two craters in the metal table. “Tell me where she is now!”

He remained unaffected. “I gave you 36 hours to break my father out of prison. But you didn't listen. So now, that room is gonna fill up with water in less than three hours. I think it's time you got moving.”

“Let me talk to her,” he must have seen something in her eyes – Maggie would guess the cracks in the Supergirl veneer. This woman? This version of Kara Zor-El? Might actually defy all orders, all moral codes, and break Peter Thompson out of prison. With the right motivation.

A few buttons and then- “Alex!”

“Kara?” One eye locked on the camera, looking right into the lens. Knee deep in water, and Alex looked… calm. Breathing normal, face set, voice level. “I sent out a signal – did you get it?”

“He re-routed the IP address. He sent us somewhere else.”

“Alex, it's Rick,” Maggie’s fists clenched so hard her nails bit into her skin. Lucy remained still just in front of her. Too still. “I don't want to hurt you. I keep on telling your sister that. Tell her to get my father, and this can all be over. You can come home and get dry.”

“Go to hell,” Alex barely even raised her voice, but the tone spoke volumes. “Kara, you can’t. Absolutely not. You do not give that terrorist what he wants. You cannot open yourself up to that, ever.”

“She’s right Kar,” Lucy’s voice was steady. Clear.

Alex’s head snapped up. “Luce?”

“Yeah, we’re right here,” Maggie answered, nails continuing to dig.

“I need to speak to you both,” she gestured with her one hand. “Alone.”

Maggie shared a look with Kara, but she was already reaching to hand the computer over. Ready to stand guard over Rick while her sisters had their moment.

They barely turned the corner before Lucy was talking, both of them crowding the screen. “Alex, everyone here is working hard and we're going to find you.”

But Alex wasn’t looking for platitudes. Reassurances. She could feel the cold of the water seeping into her bones, sending shivers up her spine. And the colder she got, the worse the ache in her stump – sending jagged edges of pain up her arm, into her shoulder, where it was still openly bleeding. “The water is rising fast and there are things that I need to say.”

Lucy’s jaw set. “No.”

“Babe, don't start talking like this is the end.”

She raised her hand, pressing her palm into her non-functioning eye. The pressure helped with the hollow ache there. “I don't want it to be, but in case that it is...”

“It's not,” Maggie cut over, Lucy’s temple tipping against hers while they stared at their partner. The woman they had already lost. “You're a badass, Danvers.”

“And you're gonna figure out a way to get yourself out of there or you're gonna hold on until we find you,” Lucy finished. Embodying determination, clarity, that she did not feel.

“Guys, listen to me, please-“

“No,” her voice broke, cop persona well and truly abandoned in the face of Alex in all her glory. Soaking wet and bleeding from her shoulder, prosthetic missing and one eye blank. The woman she loved. Half her heart. “We’re only at the beginning, okay? And it's not going to end. Not today. Not for a long time.”

Lucy’s fingers clenched around her jacket, holding tight, grounding them both.

“I… I love you both,” Alex finally pressed out. Her partners fear choking her more than her inevitable death. “So much.”

“We love you too,” Maggie whispered.

And Lucy added, “forever.”

“Director?” Drew appeared at the doorway, eyes already apologizing before the words were out of their mouth. “We need-“

“Drew?” Alex’s tinny voice was enough to cut over whatever they were about to say. Enough that Drew automatically scuffled to the edge of the screen – eyes catching on their Captain in a glass box, watching her own time run out. “That you dude?”

“Yeah, Cap, I’m here.”

Alex’s face hardened. “ _I nuuk wie si sauru cauru if mw woll - I nuuk wie si mauru seru shaus oss filliwuk, irauw?_ ”

“Yeah, course.”

“ _Ank_ ,” Alex squeezed her eyes shut, before forcing a deep breath and locking with the camera. _“Ank_ Ky _... Yie hauzu si mauru seru shu kiusn's wausch mu kou, irauw? Yie caun's lus hur lu huru.”_

Whatever that meant had Drew hesitating, eyes darting to the women standing next to them, and back. “Cap…”

“Drew,” her voice took on a tone that Maggie and Lucy had only heard in passing. During sparing when things got out of hand or when something went wrong on a mission. Authority – power. Her Captain Voice. “Will you do it?”

“I-“ a forced, sharp inhale. Then red eyes locked on the screen, nodding unnecessarily. “Yes. Of course.”

“Good,” Alex nodded, tension draining from her shoulders. Even though she was still awaiting death. “Good.”

“Cap, you just gotta hold on, okay?” Drew glanced at Lucy – the Director they’d never seen so much as skirt unprofessional. With tear tracks and a death grip on Maggie’s leather. “We’re coming – you just gotta-“

The screen cut out.

Maggie smashed it against the floor.

Flames flickered in Drew’s fists as they sagged against the wall, pressing their skull to the concrete to try and calm down.

Lucy lowered herself to a crouch, staring at the remains of their connection to Alex.

Kara stormed into the room, looking between them, heart jumping into her throat at their expressions. “What? What happened?”

“Water must have got to the connection,” _god_ Maggie hoped Drew was right.

“What was that about?” Lucy spoke to the shattered plastic but directed it at Drew. “What did she say, at the end.”

The alien shook their head, palm coming to cover their eyes. Unsure if the burn behind them was emotion or heat vision. 

“Drew,” Maggie, stepping into their space, just short of touching. “What did she say?”

Their jaw clenched, teeth grinding with the force, but they dropped their hands. Locked eyes with the Detective. Tried to press everything else down – away. Focus. _Focus, focus, focus. You’re her Second for fucks sake. Act like it._

“She- Ah. She asked me to take care of things if she didn’t make it,” but Maggie’s eyes narrowed. She was too good – she detected. That’s what Alex always joked – never date a lawyer or a cop, they’ll dig every little lie outta ya.

“What else?” Lucy, now standing facing them. “What didn’t you want to agree to?”

A long pause, where Drew looked between all three sets of eyes locked on her. Waiting. “She told me not to let Ky watch her die.”

And in the horrified ruins of that confession, no one noticed the non-descript Agent with red eyes slipping back around the corner. 

* * *

**2 Hours and 8 Minutes Remaining**

Maggie felt like she was walking underwater. She literally walked through an agent on the way back to central command. She didn’t even apologize.

She figured it would be forgiven.

J’onn and went back to good old fashion interrogation. Lucy went back to central command to speak with Ella and Winn. Drew was in a conference room coordinating with crew on the ground, all attempting grass roots tactics.

And Maggie just kind of… Stood in the middle of it all. The eye of a storm that was growing closer to destruction.

They had just over two hours to save Alex life. Otherwise, she was going to drown, alone, in a box somewhere.

And Maggie could do nothing to stop it. No amount of alien connections, or street smarts, or detective skills were going to save Alex right now. She just had to wait, watch, ignore the increasingly loud voice in the back of her head: _sneak away, everyone’s busy. Alex’s office is probably unlocked, you can grab her alien gun real quick. And you have the filter projector in your car from that raid last week. You could be in and out of that prison in an hour, tops. You wouldn’t even have to work that hard – you already had credentials to get in after hours._

Louder. And louder. And _louder._

She was just glad that J’onn was too busy to hear her escalating criminal intentions.

“Detective,” Maggie blinked, shaking her head as she turned to focus on Freyer. Freyer with furrowed brows and soft eyes, leaning into her space a touch. How long had she been standing there? How much time had she lost? “Are you okay?”

No. “Yes,” she blinked again, taking a breath and uncrossing her arms. “How’s Ky?” Because no matter how panicked she was, that would have nothing on the fourteen-year-old.

Her head tilted. “I have not seen her.”

Her brain stuttered, just a bit. “What?” She pulled away, glancing around the open space of central. Panic crawled up her throat. “She was on her way to find you…” Then it clicked. She didn’t think her heart could be beating any faster, but this new fear sent it into hyper drive. Before she could think about it, she whipped her phone out of her pocket and speed dialed 5.

With each ring that Ky didn’t pick up, her stomach sank further. The dawning realizing on Freyer’s face did not help. It went to voicemail.

_“Hey. You reached me, Ky. Ky Danvers. On my cellular device. Please don’t leave a message, I don’t know how to check it.”_

She hung up when the beep signaled she should leave a message.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” she called again, sharing a look with Freyer before turning to walk deeper into central, waving a hand at Ella to get her attention.

The alien pulled her eyes away from the bounced signal she was trying to backtrack, eyes little glazed but focusing at whatever expression she found on Maggie’s face. “What?”

“ _Hey. You reached me, Ky. Ky Danvers-_ ” She hung up again.

“Ky is missing,” she snapped, already typing out a message she just _knew_ would be ignored. “Can you scan the building?”

“For a teenager? Yeah, two seconds,” and then she was typing. Lucy, who’d been talking with Winn glanced over, caught Maggie’s eye. Tilted her chin at her techy in question. “Yeah… I’m not getting anything on facial rec.”

Her chest constricted, turning to look back towards the front of the building. Eyes scanning fruitlessly. “So, she’s not in the DEO?”

“Ah, hold up,” Ella spun back in her chair, pulling up a quick track and trace program. “Director, can I borrow your phone?”

Lucy frowned but dug it out of her tac pockets. “Why mine?”

“You’re in charge – she’ll answer if she thinks it’s an update,” she hit call.

Ky let it go right through to the last ring, everyone in the immediate vicinity watching with rapt, panicked attention. “Lucy,” Ky’s voice sounded… strange. A little muffled. “Has something changed?”

Ella made a rolling motion with her hand, tracking the phone quickly.

But, apparently, Lucy wasn’t playing that kind of game. She was stressed, exhausted and terrified. They had an hour and a half to find her missing girlfriend, and somehow, they’d managed to lose her _kid_ in the meantime. “Where are you?”

“I’m fine – is Ma okay?” There was a crackle over the line – like the connection was bad. Maggie watched how Winn tilted his head, brows furrowing.

“KD, dude, where are you?” Ella spoke, watching as the signal crawled towards 100%. “This is really not the time to go MIA.”

“Disagree,” a thump over the phone.

Maggie’s ears twitched. She knew that sound. The sound of a boots hitting the ground from flight. She’d heard it on their balcony four times a week since Kara became family, normally accompanied by an alien clambering through the window.

The track was at 89%. “Ky,” she kept her voice level, summoning up her cop voice from the depths of her panic. “We’re worried about you – just tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you.”

A loaded pause. “I really wish I could,” some shuffling – everything was still muted over the phone. How _far_ had she flown that her phone wasn’t getting good reception? “And I might need a ride in like… thirty minutes? Maybe an hour?”

Dragging a hand through her hair she shared an exasperated, overwhelmed look with Lucy. _When_ did they let so many Danvers women into their lives? It was a disaster really. 

“Ky-“

“I gotta go,” a pause where Maggie thought she was going to hang up. But then, quieter, barely audible over the static. “Sorry about this Maggie.”

Then, nothing.

“Agent Rose,” Lucy muttered, fingers clamped on the bridge of her nose. “Please tell me you found her?” 

“Ah, yes,” the tracker was blinking a positive looking bright green 100%. “But I don’t think you’re going to like what it’s telling me?”

“Ella…”

Eyeing her boss, she rolled away from the computer, giving them a look at the coordinates. “According to this? She’s still in the building.”

“But you just said-“

“I know what I said,” a kind of hapless shrug – a common occurrence when talking about the Danvers family. “I don’t know what to tell you. According to this, her phone’s in the building.”

Maggie mind ticked over. “Can you tell me where?”

It only took about fifteen minutes, but Drew eventually found the palm sized device stuck under the coffee table in the break room. Maggie recognized it – Ky had been working on it during their last drive to school, at the dinner table while she read a case file and during Danvers Movie Night when she thought no one was looking.

“ _Now_ she decides to build something that actually works?” But Ella went straight to work undoing whatever it did. Meanwhile, everyone else tried to focus on the other manhunt. The more deadly manhunt. But every lead led to a dead-end; Ve couldn’t project or portal without an anchor; Winn couldn’t unwind whatever Rick did to the signal, not without significantly more time; J’onn’s interrogation was yielding nothing but frustration, leading to an agitated Kara appearing in central and becoming further anxious when she realized her _other_ family was missing as well.

“Where would she even go?” Kara snapped, eyes fixed out the balcony, mind turning over and over why in Roa’s name Ky would abscond right now. Today. “ _Why_ would she go?”

“Look for Alex herself probably,” Drew muttered, eyes locked on the ground. Alex’s final request echoing in their head like something out of a horror house – they had _one job_ and they weren’t even able to keep eyes on her. “She did this once, on Fyelts 9, when she was twelve. Took two days to find her.”

“Alex actually beat her home in the end,” Ella muttered, typing frantically, unpicking the code carefully. “Just about blew a gasket when she found out we lost her.”

“That bodes well,” Lucy muttered, ducking her head briefly to touch it to Maggie shoulder. Professionalism lost to sheer exhaustion. Adrenaline could only get you so far, and neither of them had slept in 30 hours. “I’m going to kill her.”

Maggie almost smiled, looking down at the side of her girlfriend’s face. “Which one?”

“Both. All of them.”

“Ah… Boss?” Ella’s eyes were wide, fingers suspended over the computer as the information rerouted.

“I swear to _God,_ ” Lucy pulled away, pointing a finger at the Agent. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t good news, I am going to fling you off the balcony.”

“Right, well,” Ella half smiled, unperturbed by the empty threat. “I know where Ky is?”

“But?”

“But I don’t think you are going to like that either,” she pulled up the location, expanding it to show up on the main monitor. “Does anyone know how she got credentials for prisoner access at Albatross Bay?”

* * *

**42 Minutes Remaining**

Maggie’s skin felt itchy. That was all Ky could think about as she was led through to processing.

She’d worn other people’s skin before – plenty of times actually. It was a brilliant way to get around Lyron on the ship and helped with many a late-night break-in to the tech room. But this felt… different. Wrong.

Exactly like what she assumed wearing her mom’s skin would feel like. Too… intimate. Too close to home. Which is why, in almost five years, she had never worn her mother’s skin. Never even contemplated the idea.

So, it was both very, and not at all, surprising that she hated being in Maggie’s. Speaking with her voice, working with her hands. And it wasn’t like she wasn’t convincing – the stronger the telepathic connection, the better the ploy, and she’d spent so many hours with the woman at this point that it was easy to impersonate her.

Guilt reared up in her gut when she presented the badge she’d pickpocketed dressed in another Agents skin.

She was impersonating a police officer – one who spent three hours last weekend speaking entirely in Spanish with her to help her class. Who smiled when she mispronounced, but never laughed, always repeating the phrase until she could properly imitate. The kind of patience that made learning the skill _fun_ , not intimidating – polar opposite to the way Earth Education approached learning.

 _This_ was the woman she was stealing from.

Rao. Even if, by some miracle, her mom didn’t ground her, she was going to ground _herself_.

“Detective Sawyer?” She pulled away from the wall, careful to maintain the neutral, calm façade Maggie wore to work. “Thompson’s ready for you.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, passing the guard and waiting. She’d been _very_ specific – no guards on the inside – this was classified. Which, she supposed, it _was_.

“Feds, journalists and now a pig?” Peter Thompson looked a little like his son. Ky had seen the images as she passed through central. He also shared in that confident edge, but his came without the side of slimy arrogance. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been this popular!”

Ky remained silent, staring into this man’s eyes. Listening to his thoughts – filtering through the sexist smugness and finding the softer edges, buried a little deeper.

“I’m here about your son, Rick Malverne.”

 _Now_ blue eyes shifted. “What about my boy?”

“Do you know what he’s been doing the last year?” She tilted her head in what was actually a good imitation of her skin’s owner but was really just something she just did anyway. An echo of habits picked up by Alex, then by her. “He’s been planning your escape.”

His eyes narrowed as he leaned back in his chair.

“And he’s using someone really important to me to do it.”

“What, you the sister’s girlfriend or somethin’?”

“No,” she shook her head, tapping the table as she considered. Listened to his trailing thoughts – the images of a terrified teenage Rick, black eye and split lip, huddled against the side of an old pickup. Soaking wet – hands pressed tight to the heater vents. _Hey – don’t you worry ‘bout her no more, ya hear? I got you now._

Okay. Taking a final deep breath, she closed her eyes – let this too small skin fade away – let her most comfortable form replace it. Sank into the familiar warmth of Ky Danvers. The face and body she built on the Exodus with her mom.

“What the-“

“Mr. Thompson,” she placed her hands flat on the table. “Alex Danvers? The woman your son is holding hostage? She’s my mother.”

 _There_. His eyes flashed, then darted away. The shock of a shapeshifting teenager lingering around the edges but outweighed by the new information.

“And before the top of the hour, she is going to drown. Trapped in a cement box filled with water. And I will be alone,” she watched as his jaw ticked, refusing to look at her. Refusing to confront the image of a fourteen-year-old girl in a too big leather jacket with dark serious eyes – paralleled against his will with his own son. Eyes containing too much life for his age.

“You see,” she ducked her head to catch his eye. “I’m adopted. I spent most of my life alone, in foster care,” she watched his jaw tick again. “So, I already know what it’s like, to not have people. And I know, I really, really know, what it’s like when someone appears in your life and _saves you_. Just like you did, for your son.”

He squirmed, discomfort coloring his expression. But still, didn’t interrupt.

“So, I kind of get it, what Ricks doing,” but also, not really. Not at all. “Trying to save you – rescue you – get that family he thought he’d never have back. But, Mr. Thompson, sir,” she leaned forward, trying to soften her eyes. “You have to understand, that if that timer ticks over? And my mom dies? Everyone loses – including Rick.”

“He’ll have to live with that, for the rest of his life. And I,” now Ky looked away, eyes darting down to study the dent in the table. Fist sized hole caved in the metal. “I will lose the person who saved _me._ And I just…” her eyes watered, despite the working of her jaw. “I just don’t want to be alone again, ya know? And I know,” she looked back up. “I know you may have done a lot of bad stuff in your life, but you were a good father,” she could see it. In every memory crashing through his mind – a chaotic mess of meals shared in the bed of his pickup, small birthday gifts wrapped in newspaper, clapping so hard at Rick’s graduation his hands stung for the rest of the day. This man was a lot of things, but he _loved_ his son. “And I don’t think you want to make me an orphan again. Or… or let Rick live with this decision for the rest of his life.”

Her phone beeped. Her heart stopped.

Pulling it out, everything caught in her chest.

Five-minute warning.

“So, just… please,” she looked at him in desperation, feeling the edges of his determination fading. “ _Please_ , is there anywhere he would have taken her?”

There was a long pause where Ky could _feel_ the seconds ticking over. Time running out. That room filling with inches of water.

Then a final image caught in the man’s mind. This one imagined – A younger Rick, maybe 18, in a prison issue orange jumpsuit, caged like an animal. Hands wrapped around the bars, forehead pressed to the metal. Where he would end up if a Federal Agent died at his hands –for the rest of his life.

“There’s one place.”

* * *

She considered calling Maggie for that ride, she really did. But after she sent the text to Kara with the location, she knew she couldn’t wait. She was too far away, and not fast enough, to make it to the warehouse with her aunt, so she flew straight back to the DEO after checked Maggie Sawyer out of the prison. 

She barely touched down on the balcony before Lucy Lane was dragging her into her arms. Director mode absolutely abandoned.

Ky blinked, paused, then slowly raised her arms, wrapping them around Lucy, tucking her head against her shoulder and basking in the sudden warmth. “You did it,” she squeezed – not nearly enough to even begin to hurt the Martian, but enough that Ky felt _safe._ “She’s fine.”

“She’s here?”

Lucy pulled back, holding her at arm’s length, fingers locked in the collar of Alex’s old leather jacket. Ky was a little surprised by the shine to her eyes, the turn of her lips. “Yeah,” soft eyes took on an edge. She gave her a shake. “And if you ever disappear like that again, I swear to whatever god you want, I will hunt you down myself.” 

Ky managed a breathed laugh, reaching up to catch Lucy’s wrist. Hold her there. “But Ma’s okay?”

“Yeah,” one of her hands slid up to her neck, cupping the side and giving another little shake. “She’s fine. We had to sedate her, but she’ll come to in a bit. Maggie and Kara are keeping watch now – she’s fine. I promise.”

A deep breath. “Okay,” she nodded, chin dropping to her chest. “Okay.”

“Hey,” then Lucy was moving her hands, tugging the suddenly wet eyed teenager back to her. “C’mere.”

When Maggie came out to check on them, she felt something in her chest stutter at the sight.

Ky’s fingers clutching the fabric of the DEO uniform, Lucy’s tangled in the back of Ky’s head, holding her close. Lucy’s chin tucked on Ky’s shoulder, Ky’s head pressing into Lucy’s chest. Each with eyes closed, holding tight to the other. Safe.

As it turns out, loving Danvers’ women? Worth the disaster.

* * *

The second time Alex came to, she no longer had the headache, but the grogginess lingered. Forced her to blink, hard, to try clear blurry eyes.

Which is when she realized that it was eyes. Plural.

“Alex?” Kara. _Rao_ was it good to hear her voice, and not through a speaker. She blinked, but before she could focus on anything put the muted ceiling light, gentle fingers brushed damp hair out of her eyes.

“Al?” Maggie.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head, wincing, just a little, when it pulled the stiches in her shoulder. “Hey you.” The way Maggie’s face appeared over her, hallowed by warm red, made it hard to form a coherent thought. “You okay?”

“Am _I_ okay, are you kidding?” But her smile was radiant – soft wet eyes searching her face.

Someone shuffled off to the side, and Alex forced her head around – world spinning a little as she turned. “Kar,” she reached out, slow, like pulling your arm out of quicksand. “Hey – you found me.”

A breathed, shaky, wet laugh, and she shook her head. Her fingers tangled in her sisters, resting them both on the hospital bed. “I mean, yeah, me and Dax. But not on our own.”

“Mmmm,” she dropped her head back onto the pillow, feeling like there were led weights under her skin. But she couldn’t stay down. “Help me up, would ya?”

“Hey, careful,” Maggie’s hands hovered before gently helping her up, fingers lingering on her bare arm. Bionic reattached, but not camouflaged.

She wiggled her fingers. “Found my arm?” 

“Yeah,” Maggie settled on the side of the bed. “Dryl and Ella were here before you woke up. Restarted your eye as well.”

Alex nodded, blinking hard. Trying to sort muddled thoughts. It was like she was still under water – everything too slow and too fast and too little and too much. All at once.

“Where’s-“

“Ma?” She must be _really_ out of it, because she didn’t even hear Lucy and Ky approach. Furthermore, her exhausted blurry eyes could barely register her kid’s movement – using a hint of superspeed, suddenly she had an armful of Martin tucked under her chin.

“Hey, whao, you’re okay,” she pressed a hand to the side of her head, pulling her closer, feeling the shudders of her breathing. “ _I’m_ okay, see? Just breathe, yeah, there you go…”

Over Ky’s head she watched Lucy approach, hesitant steps, eyes locked on her. With all her remaining energy, she smiled – reaching out her bionic to wiggle her fingers in invitation.

Needing no further enticement, she walked over to Maggie’s side, the other already crowded with Ky in her arms, and Kara hovering just beside them, watching the triad reunite.

Placing one hand on the back of Maggie’s jacket, she tangled their fingers – unconcerned by the metallic feel – and just smiled, dropping her head to Maggie’s shoulder.

Sleep took Alex eventually. Exhaustion was deep in her bones – but she instead of puncturing the soft bubble of safety they created, she just tugged Ky onto the bed properly, laid out beside her. Lucy and Maggie on one side, Kara on the other. Safe.

* * *

The third time she woke up, she was mostly alone. Ky had moved herself to the chair in the corner, curled up awkwardly but dead asleep nonetheless. The only other conscious person was Drew, hip leaning against the rail at the end of the bed, watching out the window. Standing guard, much like Kara and Maggie earlier.

Alex enjoyed the sudden realization that her Earth family made a deliberate decision to trust her Second with this task – and she knew how much that would have taken them.

“You know,” she dragged herself up a little, resting her back against the pillows. Drew jerked around at the soft murmur. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you in DEO blacks.”

“Cap,” they breathed it, relief in every line of their face. “You’re awake.”

“Disappointing, I know,” ‘cause she felt like she could sleep another week. But instead, she rubbed at her eyes, trying to shake the exhaustion from her bones. “How are you?”

“I swear to-“ shaking their head, Drew rounded the bed to stand at her side. “You need to take like, three hot seconds and worry about yourself for a change.”

“Unlikely, but thanks for the advice.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

 _That_ shut them up – mouth clicking closed. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“ _Better_ is a stretch, but I’ll live,” she rolled she shoulder, trying to assess her injuries. “Report?”

“Ah,” red eyes darted away.

 _That_ spoke volumes. “Who did the stupid thing?” The way their eyes darted to the corner of the room was all the answer she needed. “Illegal or just reckless?”

“Oh, definitely illegal,” they nodded, a small smile set upon the sleeping teenager. “But Maggie and J’onn have been smoothing it over. No worries.”

“Aside from the fact that my child is a delinquent.”

“Yeah, but,” they smiled, looking back at their friend. “You love that about her,” they held up a hand, fingers barely a centimeter apart. “Just a little.”

“Pffft,” but, also, yeah.

“You know,” they tipped their head, smile becoming just a _little_ too happy. “She’s going to make a great Superhero one day.”

“Oh god,” Alex pulled her legs over the bed, Drew not even bothering to try and stop her. “Don’t put that out there – I’ll have an aneurism.”

“Well, she’d also make a great Super _villian_ , but,” they shrugged, reaching out to steady Alex as she stood. “I think she’d got too much Danvers in her for that.”

“That a compliment?”

“Not really,” but their eyes said the opposite. They nodded at the sleeping child in question. “You want me to watch her?”

“Please,” she shifted her weight, testing her balance. “I gotta go talk to Lucy.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t panic if she wakes up.”

Alex nodded, about ready to take a step away, then paused. She caught Drew on the shoulder, shaking them a little until red eyes met serious. “Thank you.”

“I always got your back, Cap,” they smiled, nodded their head towards central. “Apparently, a lot of people do.”

* * *

It took her more time than she’d like to admit making her way back into central command. She was sore. Everywhere. Her stump in particular still protesting – she’d need to remove her prosthetic when she got home.

“Jesus,” Lucy muttered, hanging up her phone abruptly and striding over to her girlfriend. She caught her around the waist, feeling how she briefly sagging into the support. “Why the fuck aren’t you in bed?” 

“Had’ta check on things.”

“You _have’ta_ rest – you almost drowned.”

“Almost being the operative word,” she quipped, looping an arm over her shoulder for support.

Maggie’s face lit up. “Danvers-“

“If you even think about getting out of that chair, so help me God I will handcuff you down,” Lucy warned, eyeing the way Maggie braced her hands on the arms to leverage herself up. She’d popped two stiches and was officially on her shit list.

But Alex’s muttered, and exhaustion laden, “kinky,” had her softening, a snort escaping her before she could help it.

Kara, who’d been watching the whole interaction with soft happy eyes, leaned against J’onn’s shoulder. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I’m alright,” she even managed a quarter smile.

Rounding the console, Ella slid onto the closest desk, swinging her legs and ignoring both Directors sharp looks. “For the record, I knew you’d be fine.”

Alex nodded seriously with light eyes. “’Course you did.”

Then J’onn was stepping forward, eyes squinted with his smile “Alex, you did good.” And then she was in his arms. She’d forgotten, when she was in space, what it was like to be _enveloped_ in a father’s hug. J’onns in particular – J’onn’s only. He squeezed, holding for an extra moment, before pulling away, whole face pinched with happiness.

“Just ah,” she fought the urge to scratch the back of her neck. She was a _Captain_ for god’s sake. “Just doing what ya taught me.”

Before anyone could jump on her about _taking a compliment god damn – you created your own life jacket and then used it for extra air, that is **not** DEO training – _Winn was leading a shackled Rick, heading through to containment for the night.

“Oh,” he jerked to a stop, tongue rolling along his teeth. “You survived.”

And then Winn, tiny, non-combat, fell over playing charades last week because he got too into his Spock impression for the bewildered Ky, slid between his sister and her would-be murder. “Oh, you do _not_ get to talk to her,” Lucy and Maggie fought smiles when Ella’s eyes widened, legs freezing in their swinging. If they were to place money on it – visibly swooning. Adorable.

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “What are you going to do to him?”

“My job; protect the identity of Supergirl and the DEO,” J’onn glanced at Lucy, still partially supporting her weight.

“You gonna mind-wipe him?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Do you object?”

“Oh, no. Just, before you do that,” then she was slipping out from under Lucy’s arm, faster than she could stop her. Not that she would have. Because the force with which she punched him was enough that he had to be caught by the DEO Agent’s escorting him. He’d have a black eye to match the bruise still blooming on his jaw.

Lucy’s eyes widened; Maggie’s jaw dropped. Neither noticed Ella noticing their swooning. Adorable.

She turned back to J’onn, a little of her usual spark back in her eyes. “Just, make sure he remembers that?”

He fought a very unprofessional smile. “Will do.”

[…]

It wasn’t until Lucy and Maggie had corralled Alex back up to the med bay ( _Danvers – you gotta be cleared if you want to go home – I **will** fight you_) that Kara had her chance.

Dax had hovered just at the parameter of their interactions; jeans still damp from the water, arms crossed. She’d never once left central command, ear constantly turned towards medical. And when Alex was in command? She never once took her eyes off her.

“Hey,” she approached with caution. Aware that things had gotten… tense. “You okay?”

Nothing, not even a look. Then, a sharp inhale through her nose, clearing her head. “Yeah – fine,” she muttered, head shaking in contradiction.

“You don’t _have_ to be fine, you know?” She glanced towards where Alex had disappeared to. She already felt the ache of anxiety at the distance. “Today _sucked_.”

That startled a laugh of the Daxamite, finally turning to look at the older woman with a nod. “You aren’t wrong.”

“I just wanted to thank you.”

Her brows furrowed. “Thank me? For what?”

“For helping me get to her,” she shrugged, smiling slow. “And for keeping your cool.”

“Oh, well,” her hands disappeared behind her neck, rubbing self-consciously. “Not a big deal.”

“It was a big deal, I… I lost focus. Most of today actually. I was just so… caught up in the fear… I was so afraid of losing her again, that I stopped thinking… I lost sight of the here and now. What needed to be done. You, Drew, Ella? You guys kept it together. Certainly, better than I did.”

“Yeah, well,” her faced ticked. “Plenty of scarier stuff happened on board – you kinda get used to it.” Horrifying, but okay.

“Dax,” only now did she risk reaching over, touching fingertips to the edge of her arm. “You were great today. I… I’ve been underestimating you. I- I think that, you and me?” She waited for dark eyes to meet her. “We could make a pretty good team. If you still want that, of course?”

Dax stared into earnest blue eyes and took a breath. Exhaling all her insecurity and frustration and _fear_ and smiled. Small, but genuine. “Yeah, Sugar Queen, I do.”

Kara’s smile amped up a couple notches, and if she weren’t trying to be _serious_ , Dax would some snarky comment about being blinded. Instead, she offered a hand.

A hand which Kara looked at in confusion. “What?! No! Get in here,” and all at once she was pulled into an unfamiliar Danvers' arms. Which, honestly? Was not as bad as she would have thought. Because, when it came right down to it? They both loved Alex Danvers, and that, that was enough to get them through.

* * *

Alex (predictably) refused to spend the night in medical. Lucy and Maggie (predictably) were unable to convince her otherwise. Therefore, all five of the little family found themselves trudging into Alex’s apartment, well after 1am. Lucy hovering near the limping Maggie, Alex supported by Kara. Ky blurry eyed, was unable to even convince her body to phase through the door, leaning her head against the frame until Kara unlocked the apartment.

Gertrude whined as they entered, sniffing at Alex’s feet before settling flat on her belly. If Alex thought she’d be able to stand back up, she would have given the Labrador the tightest hug.

“Alright,” Kara dulled her chipper tone, but the relieved edge had yet to abate. “Bed for everyone,” she raised a finger at Lucy when she opened her mouth to protest. “Yes, even you.”

“Come on Major Pain,” Maggie muttered, leaning on the couch for support while she worked off her boots. “You’ve been up longer than me.”

She glared at the team-up and was immediately undermined by a yawn. “Fine,” she conceded begrudgingly. She had been up for approaching 40 hours – she needed rest.

“I’m gonna,” Ky tipped her head towards her bedroom, blinking hard against drooping eyes.

“C’mere,” Alex muttered, reaching out to tug her exhausted teenager into her arms. “I love you, yeah?”

She muttered her response into her mom’s collar bone, too tired to even pull away. “Love you too.”

“Alright, get some sleep,” she pulled away, palming the side of her face. “I’ll call the school in the morning.”

“I have a science test,” but the protest was empty. Automatic. Something Alex would have said to the nurse in high school – Eliza’s voice echoing in the back of her head about attendance and grades.

“Doesn’t matter, you need rest and recuperation,” she touched their foreheads, breathing deeply. Unconcerned with the three sets of soft eyes watching the moment. “One day minimum, longer if you need it. No questions asked, yeah?”

Ky nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Alright,” she nodded towards the hall. “Come get me if you need anything.”

“Got it,” as she turned to leave, Gertrude whined at Alex’s feet, shuffling up to sit and glance between the pair. Torn. Ky glanced back, eye a little uncertain. “Wanna take her?”

“No, love,” she scratched at the ‘dogs’ head, smiling when she made a happy grunt. “Go on,” because Alex would have two other people ready to help her through the night. “Take care of each other,” like the animal _understood,_ she pressed a final wet nose to Alex’s palm and trotted behind her second person. Alex had _just_ enough energy to hold her body upright until Ky turned the corner. Then she slumped against the door, exhaustion flooding her features.

“Danvers, you okay?” Maggie asked, trapped at the couch by virtue of her leg. But Lucy took a step forward in her place.

“Yeah,” both hands came up to drag across her face. “Yeah – just tired,” she dropped her arms, looking at Kara. “You stayin’, Kar?”

Because no one had mentioned that none of them _could_ go home. It seemed natural enough for Lucy and Maggie to stay at her place, at least for the night. But they hadn’t told Alex their other option was a hotel. Or, god forbid, the barracks at the DEO. They couldn’t bear to tell her that they couldn’t go home because both Lucy and Maggie’s, and Kara’s apartments were littered in bugs – microphones tucked behind house planets and drilled into bedframes. Enough to make your skin crawl. Enough that the DEO needed at least another day to clear them.

She needed to rest, and that kind of blood curdling information was not conducive.

“Yeah, I’ll take the couch.”

“LD, you don’t have to-“

“Mags,” she held out a hand with a half-smile. “I’m not gonna sleep anyway – you guys need all the space you can get.”

Protest died in the everyone’s throats. The look in normally sunny eyes was dead serious. And, honestly, having a Kryptonain bodyguard was kind of a relief. There _was_ still an active bounty against Alex. And they’d had… a day. 

“Alright,” Lucy finally nodded. But then she narrowed her eyes and stepped into her sister’s space, index finger so close to her nose that she went cross-eyed trying to follow it. “But if you need _anything_ you come and get us, you hear?”

Kara’s vigorous nod was enough to abate her worry, dropping her hand and reaching over to Maggie. “Come on you,” she carefully caught her arm, helping her to her feet. “Let’s try get you showered with those stitches intact.”

Alex smiled at Maggie’s eyeroll and huff. “I’ll be there in a sec, guys.” She waited until the bedroom door clicked shut, leaving just the sisters alone in the dimly lit living room. “You okay, Kar?”

“Am _I_ okay?” Kara’s raised eyebrow was undermined by how her fingers tangled in her cardigan sleeves. “You’re the one that almost died.”

“Yes, _but_ ,” she tipped her head to the side, analyzing her carefully. “I was passive. I just had to wait – you guys were dealing with the turmoil. Speaking from experience, _both_ positions suck.”

She shrugged one shoulder, glancing away. “It wasn’t fun,” another pause. “That was really scary.”

“Brought up stuff from last time?” Kara’s eyes instantly watered, head ducking away. “Kar,” Alex risked stepping away from the wall. “I’m safe. You saved me.” Nothing. She pressed a hand to her shoulder. “Kara, I’m home. You did it, okay? Everything’s okay.”

“I know,” a shuddered breath, and bright eyes locked with hers. “I know. I just… can you, like, _not_ get kidnapped? For like… just one year?” 

Alex cracked a smile, even around her exhaustion. “I’ll do my best.”

Kara nodded once, hard. Eyes narrowing around her small smile. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“And I’m okay with that,” she murmured before reaching around and pulling her into a hug. Letting her little sister hold much of her weight while they just stood there. Wrapped in each other’s arms.

[…]

Because Maggie needed to elevate her leg outside the covers, she and Lucy swapped sides before they went to bed. Completely unbeknownst to Alex, because by the time they came out of the bathroom, she was dead asleep. Face pressed into a pillow, hand tucked under, bionic placed on the dresser and still in her DEO issue sweats and green tank top.

Neither had the heart to wake her (or try get her to take a shower) so they’d carefully untucked the duvet and pulled it over the exhausted Agent. She didn’t even stir.

Which is why, at around 4am, no part of her brain registered that she was inching closer to the wrong girlfriend – or, better put, the sometimes very touch adverse girlfriend.

It was fairly normal for Maggie to encroach on her space, even if they started the night separate. She naturally sought the warmth and Alex was more than happy to provide. She had a lifetime of discomfort around even the subtlest acts of intimacy, and she was making up for lost time.

But she also respected that Lucy didn’t always want her space invaded. And while she certainly had her affectionate streak, it was always at her own pace, normally with her instigating.

So, ignorant, she nuzzled her face into the soft fabric of Lucy’s shoulder, palm pressed against her stomach, fingers just starting to twist in the soft fabric of the Henley. Reality only started to sink in when she blinked sticky eyes open, searching for familiar curves and warmth. And she _found_ familiar curves and warmth. Just, again, the wrong girlfriend.

Instinctively, guiltily, she jerked away.

Too rough. Too fast. Because Lucy was stirring, breath leaving the deep pull of moments ago. Then green eyes squinted open, head turning to take in the hovering Alex, elbow of her amputated arm supporting her, the other suspended in the air. 

“You ‘kay, Al?” Lucy’s talking setting normally took an hour and a coffee to load, so this was a miracle. Well, a miracle, and the effect of lingering concern surrounding her recently kidnapped partner.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” but before she could shuffle away, find a clear space in the middle, Lucy was moving.

“C’mere,” she laid her arm flat on the bed, along the pillows edge, inviting Alex to curl into her shoulder.

“Luce, you don’t-“

“Too tired,” she blinked slow, fingers wiggling. “C’mere.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Alex complied. Guilt swirling a little, but not as much as the gaping desire to be _held_. Once she was settled, Lucy’s arm came around. Hand stroking gently along her side. The Director hummed happily, expelling the negative dwellings in her gut.

Anything but positive _warmth_ was completely exorcised when Lucy pulled her another notch closer, head turning to touch lips to her forehead, body sinking into the mattress. Alex did _not_ blush when Lucy murmured the final words before sleep pulled her back under.

She did not blush.

“Good girl.”

She blushed.

But no one else woke the rest of the night. They were together. Safe. _Home._


	16. Visiting the Sick, Stupid and Stubborn

### Day One: Wednesday

The second time the triad wakes up after the kidnapping, it’s more of a team effort. Or, better explained, Maggie and Lucy were already awake, Lucy having already escaped the confines of the bed.

Alex braced herself on her elbows, squinting around the room. “Mags?”

Immediately, the book Maggie kept on the nightstand was tossed back, body sliding back down the bed, so she was no longer leaning against the bedframe. “Mornin’ Danvers.” Her voice was whisper soft, as were the fingers that brushed loose hair from her face.

“Time?”

“A little after 10.” She jerked her eyes open, sitting up sharply. Her one free hand found her eyes, rubbing, hard, to get the remaining sleep out. “Hey, whoa,” Maggie’s fingers found the back of her shoulder, thumb rubbing over the exposed skin left by her tank. “You’re okay. You don’t have to get up in any rush.”

“Ky-“

“Ky got up about half an hour ago, Lucy’s out there with her now. Everything’s fine.”

Anxiety slid away from Alex’s form abruptly. “Lucy’s with her?”

“Yeah, Danvers. Kara had a Super Emergency. But we got her, you can just breath for a sec.”

“Right,” she took a slow breath through her nose, trying to settle her racing heart. Forehead dropping against her palm, muttering to herself. “Everything’s okay. Everyone is okay.”

Maggie just ran her hand up and down her spine, letting her calm herself. Giving her the space to bring herself down. Finally, Alex took a last deep breath, hand dropping back to the covers. She turned her head, cheek pressed against her own shoulder to look back at Maggie. “Thank you.”

Both dimples popped, eyes remaining soft. “Ride or die, Danvers.”

“That include looking after my daughter while I sleep in?”

“You betcha.”

Alex let out a quiet laugh, nodding. “How’s your leg?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

She squinted at her girlfriend, watching the confident turn of her lips. “I imagine you were on it all day yesterday?” Maggie only smirked. “That’s what I thought – give me a look Sawyer.”

“Trying to get my pants off this early in the day? Lane would be proud.”

[…]

“This is ridiculous,” Maggie muttered, glaring at her feet as they hobbled together. “I can _walk_.”

“Nope,” Alex responded, a little cheer in her tone as she tightened her hold around Maggie’s waist. “I’d be careful,” she carefully maneuvered them around the corner of the hallway, into the main space. “I _could_ just carry you the whole way. Bridal style.”

“Don’t you dare,” Maggie gritted back. She worked _very_ hard to keep that image out of her mind’s eye. And to hide the way she _swooned_ at the god damned thought. Stupid Danvers, and her ridiculous muscles and unintentional game.

“Ah, the morning people have arrived,” Lucy hummed from the kitchen, leaning her forearms on the counter. Even having been awake for nearly an hour, and already consumed two coffee’s, blurriness clung to her eyes. Ky wasn’t fairing much better, slumped over the table, forehead pressed into her arms. “Wonderful.”

“Love you too, Lane,” Alex called back with a grin, leading Maggie over to the dining table and helping her down to the seat at the head next to Ky. “You cooked?” She ignored the pointed glare from the detective when she pulled out a chair to elevate her leg.

“And here I thought _Maggie_ was the detective,” Lucy snarked back with a grin, waving hand over the spread ready to be moved to the table – pancakes warming in the oven, fruit sliced and plated, coffee ready.

“You’re very lucky you’re cute,” Alex responded, rounding the table to press a kiss to the top of Ky’s head and scratch at the guarding Gertrude by her feet. “Alright – get the oven, I got this.”

It didn’t take much to sort breakfast and caffeine and small talk – mostly between the triad. Ky remained strangely quiet, even for her. Eyes locked on her meal – a meal that she picked at more than ate. This did not escape the notice of anyone at the table. Nor Gertrude, pushing her head into Ky’s lap.

“So,” Alex’s smile became a little sharper, a little more perceptive. “Is anyone gonna tell me what happened yesterday?”

Silence.

But Alex watched how tension rocketed up Ky’s shoulders, jaw tensing, eyes closing. Maggie and Lucy both half-glanced at her kid, than away. She didn’t exactly need military intelligence training to figure out the ballpark of what was going on.

“Okay, so,” she knocked on the table, drawing all eyes back to her. “Someone has gotta start talking.”

Unexpectedly, it was Ky that took the audible breath – back straightening, finally looking at her mother. May as well own up and get it over with. “I did something stupid to get the information about where you were being kept.”

“Yeah, love, I gathered as much. What’d you do?”

“I ah,” her hand on the table curled into a fist – the other remained pressed into Gertrude’s fur. “I used a signal bouncer to prevent phone tracing, flew over to Albatross Bay Supermax and used Maggie’s stolen credentials to get access to Rick’s father.”

Alex, carefully, painstakingly kept her face neutral, even as a confusing series of emotions crowded inside her chest. “Okay,” she took a breath to calm her mind. When that didn’t work, she pinched her eyes closed, one good hand coming up to rub at her face. “Let me get this straight. You ran away from the DEO to break into a Supermax prison?” A nod. “You jammed your phone signal so no one could _find you,_ thus you knew people would panic and _try to find you_?” A cautious nod. “And, I assume, you didn’t tell anyone what you were planning?” Ky’s cheek twitched, but she managed another nod. Alex’s pause, with scrutinizing eyes, is what had Ky shrinking – the final question only further wilting her posture. “And you _stole Maggie’s badge_ so you could talk to a prisoner?”

Maggie and Lucy shared a look, suddenly feeling out of place. For the first time in months feeling like intruders on this family – on this moment, where mother and daughter were becoming visibly upset.

“Am I missing something?”

“No, I ah,” Ky’s shoulders twitched. “I think that just about covers it.”

“Right,” Alex took a breath, and glanced between Lucy and Maggie. “Anything else you two need to add?”

“Um,” Lucy winced, glancing at Maggie then back. “Yes? But it can wait.”

“Okay, good,” Alex took a breath, eyes drifting closed while she shifted through her thoughts. Tried to find where to start.

Maggie shifted in her chair. “Danvers, do you want us to…?” she tipped her head towards the door.

Alex glances at it the door, then Maggie, then back to Ky. She arched an eyebrow in question at her kid, who shook her head, just minutely. “No, I think we’d like you to stay?” She glanced between her partners, giving them the option, but making her preference known. “If you can. Seems like you’re a part of this too.” And not just a part of the drama, but part of their _lives._

“If you’re sure,” Lucy answered, making sure to catch Ky’s eye. Read the agreement there for herself. 

“We’re sure,” Ky, cheek twitching. “And I…” a shaky breath, both hands’ now on top of the table, she pulled at the fabric of her shirt sleeves, twisting at the edges. Now that she had everyone’s attention, she didn’t know where to start. But the eyes were oppressive, so she just forced words, even if they weren’t perfect. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry,” she glanced up at everyone, eyes lingering an extra moment on Maggie. “I ah… I know that I… scared you guys yesterday… I didn’t set out to worry you. I didn’t think it all the way through – I just got hyper focused, ya know? And I… I’m really, really sorry. Especially,” she winced, eyes darting away then back. Cheek ticking, twisting hand rubbing at a forearm. “Maggie, I’m just really sorry. I know what I did was stupid, and dangerous and… disrespectful? I just… yeah. I’m sorry.”

Maggie softened. Visibly. Lip pulling up and sharing a quick glance from Alex to gage her reaction. But Alex just smiled, face filled with nothing but affectionate concern – watching the interaction closely. When the detective continued to hesitate, she waved a hand at the table generally. “Mags, your response is your own. Don’t worry about me.”

Maggie relaxed, able to respond honestly without stepping on parental toes. She reached over as best she could, tapping fingers on the table until Ky looked her in the eye. “You and me? Yeah, we’re good kid,” she nodded her head at her mom. “I get it. And, everything turned out. Definitely impulsive, and a lot reckless, but in light of the circumstances, I get it.”

“Oh,” her face kind of slackened, but Maggie could see the guilt lingering at the corners, just behind anxious eyes. “Okay.”

“But hey,” Lucy looked up, better able to control her expression now. She arched an eyebrow. “What I said yesterday still stands yeah?” Ky’s eyes widened a touch. “You disappear again? I will _hunt you down_ , don’t tempt me.”

“I’ll help,” Alex added from her chair, smothering the confused _feelings_ at the whole display, despite the circumstances. _This_. Even though this was truly shitty circumstances, _this_ was exactly what she needed to see. Her partners able to navigate her kid doing stupid reckless things. Respecting their current roles, but willing to speak their minds. Willing to stick around.

Just as it looked like Alex would have to start the hard part, Maggie tipped her chin, getting her attention again. “And KD, for the record? Next time just talk to us – you’d be surprised how stupid a plan we are willing to help with.”

“That is _not_ what I want to hear, Sawyer,” Lucy muttered, unable to properly sustain the disapproving frown.

“Ride or die, live with it,” but she rolled her eyes at the glare. “Plus, if you’d told us your plan, we coulda gone with. A sanctioned plan would have been a lot easier to clean up afterwards.”

“But everything got cleaned up?” Alex asked, very aware of what a cop losing their credentials could result in. Let alone if they discovered they were used to illegally interview an inmate in a maximum-security prison.

“I may or may not know someone very good at tech. And hacking. And finding and erasing footage of illegal interrogations by minors.”

Alex smirked. “So, Winn or Ella?”

“Ella,” but Maggie still looked a little smug about her fix.

The silence that followed had Ky squirming, feeling her mother’s eyes on her. But Gertrude pressed her head against her stomach, whining low in her throat until a hand returned to her head.

“Ky,” Alex leaned forward and reached out a hand on the table, wiggling her only available fingers. Her stump rested alongside to keep her balance. She waited until Ky released the hem of her shirt and reached back, allowing her mother to tangle their fingers together and squeeze. “You get that there are a million other ways you could have handled yesterday, yeah? Most of which involved speaking to the adults in your life who would have helped.”

Her lips twisted, and she lost eye contact, but she nodded.

“Love,” she squeezed again, dipping her head and searching for her gaze. “I know… I know that it’s us against the world, okay? That will always be the case – but there is still a whole support network outside of that. People who will help you – who will _listen_ to you. Even if I’m not around.”

“I know,” mumbled, eyes still locked on the table. Maggie frowned, sensing something deeper, brewing beneath the surface, sharing a look with Lucy over Alex’s head.

“Then why didn’t you talk to em?” She paused. “Even if it wasn’t these two, you could have gone to Freyer or Drew or Ella – they would have listened.“

“I,” she hesitated. Just a moment. Just enough for Maggie to hear it, for Lucy to feel it. For Alex’s eyes to narrow. But none of them pushed when Ky finished stiffly. “I don’t know.” A lie, but a lie that they didn’t see a way through without _pushing_.

A breath. “Okay,” another hand squeezing, drawing identical eyes back together. “Well, we can only make the next best decision we can, with the information at hand. So next time something comes up, and you want to do something reckless, you’ll…?”

Alex could just _see_ how badly she wanted to roll her eyes at the unnecessary walk through. But, smartly, the teenager resisted. “Talk to someone.”

She nodded, satisfied that the message had been received. She had no doubt her kid would do reckless shit for the rest of her life; she was _her_ kid after all. All she could ask was that she brought backup. “And, just by the way, you’re grounded.”

Ky blinked. “What... what does that even entail?”

Alex paused, tilted her head. “I don’t know.” Then she narrowed her eyes. “No Ruby.”

Ky coughed on her laugh. “Your punishment is withholding one person? Who I go to school with?” Lucy had to hide her smile by looking off to the side, Maggie made no such attempt to hide her enjoyment.

“…Yes.”

“Don’t we have game night with Sam coming up?”

Alex threw her hand up. “You need more nonacademic hobbies!”

“So, you have fodder for grounding me?”

“Yes!”

“What did your parents do when you stepped out of line, Danvers?” Maggie asked around her grin, eyebrow arched.

“Nothing,” she turned to glare at her girlfriend, laughter in her eyes. “I was perfectly well behaved.” She wacked blindly at Lucy when she snorted. “Or, at the very least, I never got _caught_.”

“So, _that’s_ what I should work on then?” Ky ducked just in time to dodge the piece of dry pancake Alex threw at her.

[…]

What followed was a day of movies, and popcorn and pretending that Alex hadn’t almost died the day before. Well, pretending was a strong word. Alex definitely spoke to Ky at length that night, while Lucy and Maggie got ready for bed. 

They still hadn’t told her about the bugs.

But Alex had carefully, gently, quietly, asked if they’d stay anyway. Buying them some time for that particular conversation. What they didn’t expect was Alex not to be the one that needed the extra attention that night.

Alex woke with a start – caught between realities – so it took her more than a second to realize that it wasn’t Ky twitching and muttering next to her. Blinking into the pitch black, relying on her artificial eye, she turned, eyes locking on Maggie.

Maggie who was curled away from her, huddled almost. Shoulders tense and shuddering, the occasional spark running up her spine curling her further.

When Alex touched a hand to her back, she jerked away. Violently. A whimper escaping pressed lips.

Shoving hair out of her face, she quickly clambered out of bed, coming around to crouch by Maggie’s other side. Now able to see her face – pinched, panicked, scared – she felt her heart clench. Felt her breath catch.

“Mags?” She touched her hand to the curled shoulder, just gently. “Maggie, baby, wake up.” Another whimper, eyes squeezing tighter against whatever she was seeing. Whatever was haunting her.

Then there was shuffling, and just over Maggie’s shoulder Lucy appeared. Blinking hard against the dark, but already drawing herself into a sitting position behind her, running a hand along the length of her spine. Slow and soothing. Not confining. Alex had the sudden thought that this was a well-rehearsed response – Lucy’d done this countless times without her. Knew what Maggie needed. But, now, all these months later, so did Alex.

She wedged her fingers under one of Maggie’s hands, whitened around the sheets. Gently, she pried the fingers from their grip, wrapping her fingers around the hand. Holding it steady, holding her steady. “Baby, wake up,” she squeezed her hand. “You’re okay. It’s okay. Mags, we got you, just-“

She jerked up and away so hard, Alex almost lost her balance in her crouch. But she caught her herself on her suddenly released hand, and blinked up at her gasping, choking girlfriend.

Lucy, closer, reacted first. Her hand returned to the quivering spine, pressing into the center. Leaning forward to whisper directly into her ear, fingers scratching against the JAG logo on the back.

Alex half stood, coming around to sit on the corner of the bed, a little in front of Maggie. Watched as she tried to control her stuttered, catching breathing. Watched as tears fell from scrunched eyes, head tilted towards the mattress, dark hair partially obscuring her view.

“Mags,” her softest voice. Hand finding her thigh over the duvet. Don’t crowd, not yet. Not until she reaches back. “You’re okay. We’re here. Lucy and me. You’re safe.”

But Maggie just shook her head, visibly trembling. The hand not digging into the bedding came up and dragged through her own hair. And stayed there. Fingers clenching in the thick strands, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to control her own breathing. Tried to forcibly regain control of herself. 

Alex glanced at Lucy who nodded.

“Maggie,” she pressed a hand to a wet cheek. “Babe don’t try rush it. Just breathe, just focus on us, okay?”

A nod. Silent, hand still digging into her own hair, but a nod. Enough that Lucy felt able to start to move her hand again – dragging it up and down her spine. Soothing and slow and a gentle reminder that she was there.

Pressing a hand to her chest, a move taken from Maggie herself, Alex exaggerated her breathing. Nodded her head with each breath, feeling the heart ponding against her palm start to slow. The trembling slowly subsided, and the hand released her own hair, dragging across her eyes.

“There you go,” Lucy pressed a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder, never ceasing in the slow movement on her hand. “Now you got it, Sawyer.”

It took minutes, many minutes, but eventually her breathing slowed. Not quite even, but less stuttered. Less terrified.

Alex dropped her fingers away from the slowly relaxing face, but they didn’t get far. Maggie caught her hand, bringing it between both of hers. “Don’t go.” Her voice was gravel, but it was music to her partners ears in that moment. “Stay.”

“Not going anywhere without you,” she assured, squeezing back. Dark, wet eyes locked with hers. A little bit of panic in the corners. “Maggie,” she leaned forward a touch, sensing what was going on behind the broken expression. “I’m here. Lucy as well. We’re safe,” a pause – the trembling chin giving her away. She tugged her hand, bringing Maggie’s with her to press into her shirt – right over her own heart. “I promise. I’m safe – you guys saved me.”

The dam broke.

The three of them only fell back asleep hours later, Maggie bracketed by both her partners. Lucy’s hand hooked over her hip; body pressed against her back. And Maggie’s ear pressed to Alex’s chest, her one hand resting in her hair. The steady heartbeat giving her enough confidence to eventually lull her back to sleep.

[…]

Alex still hadn’t showered. She flinched so hard when she turned the shower on, that Lucy slammed it off before she could spiral into a panic.

* * *

### Day Two: Thursday

After a day filled with her four-favorite people, all not-so-subtly keeping her occupied, and a night spent reassuring her girlfriend that she was alive, the next day _dragged._

Or, well, Alex modified, the next _morning_ dragged. 

_Rao_. It hadn’t even been three hours and she was ready to crawl the walls.

Time off _sucked_.

But Maggie had to go into the station, smooth the last of the wrinkles from the previous week. Lucy had a bounty to deal with. Kara had two jobs. So, she was left to her own devices. Even Ky wasn’t much help in the distraction department.

Alex was very happy to have her take some time from school – your mother being kidnapped and nearly dying more than qualified for a few mental health days – but she’d quietly asked the night before if she could see Freyer. _“Not that I don’t feel like I can talk to you guys! I just… I just want to talk to her. Is that… okay?”_

And it was! Alex was genuinely _happy_ that asking for mental health help was a normalized part of Ky’s childhood, something she wished she’d had growing up. She’d asked exactly once, when she was fifteen. Her dad was dead, her mom was absentee at best, her sister was an alien who had consumed her life and the school councilor suggested she seek further help after an ‘incident’ (her punching the QB for talking shit about Kara). So that night, she’d waited until after dinner and hesitated when they were sent to do homework. Hovering between the kitchen and the stairs, waiting for her mother to notice her, then, “ _Alexandra! You scared me half to death – what are you doing just lurking there?”_

_“Mom… about what happened with Jason O’Ryan today-“_

_“You mean the fact that you_ hit _him?” the look had made her want to shrivel up, but she persisted. Stubborn._

_“Yeah… Ms. Jenkins, she thought, maybe, cause of everything that’s happened, it would help to… I don’t know. Talk to someone?”_

_“Oh,” behind Eliza, the computer_ dinged _. Turning to look, her mother’s voice became distant, eyes taking in the header detailing the dataset she’d been anxiously awaiting. “Don’t worry about that Alexandra – I’ll speak to her. We’ve been through a tough year. It’ll just get better. We can handle it.”_

_“But-“_

_The sharp look evaporated the words before they came into reality. “Don’t you have homework to do? I don’t think you can risk another strike against you this week, do you?”_

And they never talked about it again. Alex just punched people in much less public places and avoided the counselor like the plague. And she did handle it. Mostly. Not really.

So, her, kid asking for help? From someone qualified? Absolutely thrilling. But that did leave Alex alone in her apartment with nothing to distract her with.

Gertrude whined; large body half flopped on top of her chest. Lucy’d shoved her onto the couch as she left, leaving her laid out and the perfect resting spot for the alien companion.

“Oh hush,” she scrubbed a hand through her fur. “You know I wasn’t thinking about you.”

The snort in response made her chuckle, scratching behind floppy ears.

“When was the last time it was just you and me girl?” the aliftary shaped companion tipped her head to the side in question, still resting on her breast plate. “You’re right – never,” she glanced around the apartment. “I remember when I used to _wish_ for a moment alone on board – now I’m just bored.”

The animal huffed in response.

Alex smiled, “you get me.”

Someone knocked at the door.

Something like a groan escaped her friend, standing up quickly, four of six paws digging into her human’s gut as she maneuvered off the couch to let her up. Alex grunted, but didn’t complain – the weight of the companion was what was keeping the anxiety at bay. A couple of bruises was well worth it.

Another knock. “Coming!” she turned to Gertrude. “Something human-ish please?”

A low, unintimidating growl, but eventually she shook out her fur. A red glow formed at the edges of black hair – growing until eventually it shrouded her. Then faded – leaving behind a smaller retriever, who promptly sat down with a bark.

“Thank you,” and she trotted to the door, palming her gun in the entrance drawer before checking through the peephole. “Oh,” she wrenched it open, revealing a rather awkward Lena, fingers wrapped around the leather of a very non-Luthor looking satchel. “Lena?”

“Alex.”

“Sorry, come in,” she muttered, opening the door fully and closing it behind her. “Ah, Kara’s already left.” No need to mention that she was still dealing with the bridge collapse up-state from this morning. Luthor _probably_ knew – doesn’t mean she needs confirmation.

“I know,” she looked like she _wanted_ to fidget. But Luthor’s didn’t stoop to such weakness. “I’m here for you.”

“Okay?” she went to scratch her eyebrow, but quickly realized she was still holding her gun. “Sorry, hold on.”

Lena watched her slip it back into its designated spot. “You expecting trouble?”

“Pretty much always, yeah,” Alex smiled, waving a hand at the counter stools. “What can I do for you, Little Luthor?”

“Um,” the single most inarticulate thing Alex had ever heard from the woman. She carefully removed her bag and laid it on the counter. If she was placing bets, she’d guess the millionaire nervous was _nervous_. “So,” Alex grabbed her a bottle of sparkling water (her preferred brand as well) and pressed her hands into the counter opposite the guest. “I don’t know what happened yesterday, exactly. But I got the impression it must have been bad, if Kara was unreachable for 48 hours, and all my Exodus employee’s vanished without warning.”

Alex winced, mentally noting that she should inform her people of earth workplace etiquette. “Yeah, sorry about that. There was… an emergency.”

“I assume it had something to do with you?”

Alex tilted her head, half smiling. “What gives you that impression?”

“You’re the common denominator,” she shrugged, opening the bottle. “Lucy and Maggie are the only other people that take Kara off the radar like that. But I don’t take Dryl as the type to leave an experiment for just anyone.”

“He left an experiment?”

“Yep,” she fiddled with the lid, a small smile forming. “Right in the middle of it too. I got a call from the head of R&D. He was… not pleased.”

Alex tried to swallow her laugh, but it escaped with her “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it – you were right about them. Dryl and Le’roy, and I’ve been reading the other files you’ve send. They are all phenomenal scientists. We are ahead of schedule.”

“So, you’re going to need the next batch materials sooner than we discussed?”

Lena shrugged, with a half-smile. “I’ll let you know, but that’s not actually why I’m here.”

Alex dropped down to her elbows, clasping her hands together and smiling at her friend. “Why are you here? I assume owners of multiple multinational corporations can’t just take random Thursday’s off.”

“Who say’s I’ve taken the day off?”

“Ah,” Alex nodded with a grin. “So, you’re here for my doctorates, not me.”

“Well unfortunately, you’re attached to those doctorates, so consider it a package deal.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be.”

Alex laughed, buzzing at the banter. She really did love spending time with Lena – much of the crew were smarter than her, but few had the wit to match. “How can I help you Lena?”

[…]

Three hours, a pizza and a full pad of paper later, Alex tossed the schematic across the coffee table. It slid directly into Lena’s laptop; the owner busy trying to type their work up formally.

“Take a photo of that – it should help with the cooling mechanism.”

“Hmmm,” Lena nodded distractedly, still typing. “Would be a shame to melt a hole in my new building.”

“Oh, it would be so unfortunate if Supergirl had to _swoop in_ and save your day again, huh?” Alex asked around her grin, winding her fingers in Gertrude’s fur.

“Save _the_ day, you mean?” Lena fixed a raised eyebrow on her.

“I said what I said.”

The glare did nothing but make her grin harder. “Considering I’m a Luthor, I’d have thought you’d be less inclined towards encouraging my relationship with Supergirl.”

“Your relationship, huh?” Alex leaned back against the couch, still situated on the floor. “And here I thought you were courting my sister?”

Lena snorted. Lena _Luthor_ snorted. Alex could practically _feel_ Lillian’s blood curdling.

“Maybe I just have a thing for sunny blondes with forehead scars, inhumanly blue eyes and a penchant for waxing poetic about the Greater Good.”

Alex chucked, scratching behind Gert’s ears. “When did you figure it out?”

Lena shrugged, straightening the pad of paper on the table. “She once told me that she flew to my office… on a bus.” Alex snorted this time, though with an added eyeroll for flare. “But, you know, it took me a little while. Longer than I’d like to admit,” she frowned, staring at the algorithms on her screen without seeing.

“You know she wanted to tell you,” Alex assured, softening her voice. “This was never a matter of not trusting you.”

“Oh, I know,” her smile was a little sadder than before, but she looked at the elder Danvers with soft eyes. “Don’t worry – I don’t begrudge Kara, her secrets.”

“Why do ya let her keep them?” She tilted her head, studying the Luthor a little. “It must be frustrating. And hurt sometimes.”

“Oh, of course,” she tapped her fingers on the table, taking a breath. “But Kara deserves a place to just be Kara. A person who isn’t bound up in her other identity.”

Alex thought about that, unpacked that. “You know,” she started, slowly. Watching how Lena’s shoulders tensed, preparing for criticism. “That is really good of you,” green eyes snapped back to her. “Kara needs people like that in her life.”

“Oh,” she blinked wide eyes. “Ah, thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” she titled her head. “But Lena, you know you’re entitled to your own feelings about things. I _know_ how you feel about her – at some point something is going to have to give.”

Lena’s jaw ticked, but she tried for levity. “Are you telling me you’re rooting for us, Agent Danvers?”

“Yes,” the bluntness had her eyes widening again. She didn’t hide it as quickly this time. “I think you’d be good to her,” a pause. “Good for her, too. Good for each other.”

“Oh.”

Alex smiled, genuine. “Luthor, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but our friends?” She paused, making sure she was listening. “We all come from crappy families, in various degrees. There isn’t a good set of parents among us. We are not the kind of people who will hold your heritage against you, trust me.”

“Right,” but she didn’t seem convinced. Brows just slightly tilted, jaw a notch too tight.

“I think you should go for it,” Alex shrugged, reaching over and snagging the last slice of pizza.

“As if you’ve ever _gone for it,_ ” Lena narrowed her eyes playfully. “You think your partners haven’t told me how you all got together? From what I can tell, you _fell into it._ ”

“Rude,” she glared without heat. “Accurate,” she pointed her pizza at her. “But rude. And anyway, that’s different. I didn’t even know I was _gay_. Hard to make a move when I don’t even know what direction I was supposed to be walking.”

“Ah, I’d almost forgotten,” Lena smirked. “The leather wearing, motorcycle driving, Agent Danvers with the hair thought she was straight.”

“You callin’ me a stereotype?”

“You’re wearing Maggie’s plaid right now!”

Alex glanced down – she was. The red one that Maggie swam in but fit her perfectly, the black Henley suiting it well.

Fine. A little gay. How was she to know?

“Oh, okay,” Alex looked back up, but Lena hadn’t been speaking to her, eyes locked on her most recent graphic. “This is actually great.”

“Thanks?” She tilted her head, smiling a little at the surprise.

“No, really,” Lena picked up the pad, tracing a finger along some of the lines of formula. “Where’d you come up with this?”

“Oh, well,” she shrugged, pulling off a chunk of crust. “If you stop assuming that thermodynamics operate the way we’ve been taught, then things really open up.”

“If you stop…” Lena looked up at her, exasperated. “Your brain is ridiculous.”

“I’ve just been off world a long time,” a shrug. “Makes it easier to stop thinking within the limitations of earth science.”

“Right,” she placed the pad down, typing rapidly to capture the idea. “Well, for the record, I’d hire you in a heartbeat.”

“Lucy’d strangle you for pouching her best Agent.” 

“Oh, so we’re no longer pretending I don’t know what the DEO is?” Alex just grinned. “And Lucy would _kiss_ me if I got you out of the field.”

“Oooh, then we’d have both Maggie and Kara seeking revenge, so I’d still think twice.”

Lena laughed, still typing. “You know what I mean Alex – you could change the world.”

“Mmmmm… You know,” she pulled her pizza apart, thinking out loud. “I don’t think I actually want to change the world.”

 _That_ stopped the Luthor, glancing over in confusion. “What do you mean?” Because Alex was a _scientist._ One who had almost as many patents in her name as Lena, and Lena started _much_ younger. And, about half of those patents involved helping people, in one capacity or another.

“I’ve done the whole saving the world thing,” she smiled, eyes elsewhere. “A few times actually. Kinda sucks,” she looked at her friend with a shrug. “I think, if I stopped working for the DEO, I’d just want to help _individual_ people, ya know? Just, average people who need it.”

Lena watched the Agent shrug, like such a thing wasn’t meaningful. Like she was taking a step down – like such a desire was lesser.

Something like an idea formed in her head. Half an idea, but a good one.

She buried it for later consideration. She was here to distract her friend from the traumatic events of the previous day that she was pretending to know nothing about (as if Kara hadn’t called her in at 4 am and sobbed the whole story out). This could wait until later.

[…]

They tried the bath the next night – Maggie filling the tub while Lucy occupied Alex in the next room. But sight of the gently swaying water sent her into an immediate and violent panic attack – it took thirty minutes for her to breathe normally again. She didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

* * *

### Day Three: Friday

Maggie was still on desk duty, and not allowed to drive her truck – because she was still a hick who drove with a clutch, that was not conducive to her leg injury. Which left Lucy the distinct privilege of driving her girlfriend home- To _Alex’s_ home. Because those were different things.

They’d left Alex and Ky alone that morning, bickering over which TV show the teenager just _had_ to be introduced to. They were pretty sure they’d settled on Buffy – which made Lucy cough _gay_ and Maggie press an affectionate kiss to Alex’s overgrown undercut.

So, they arrived home to exactly the sight they expected. Plus one.

Alex was passed out on the couch, head propped on one arm, one foot on the floor, the other bent at the knee and pressed into the back cushions. Kara, who had distinctly not been there that morning, also dead asleep and curled against the sofa’s other arm. Ky had the chair closest to the door to herself, knees tucked against one arm, eyes fixed on the show; volume low but screen bright in the darkened room.

“You guys have fun?” Lucy asked softly, pausing to rest her arms on the back of Ky’s seat.

The teenager could not have sounded more distracted, riveted by Buffy’s casual stalking of something that went _bump_ in the night. “Yeah…”

Lucy smirked down at the top of Ky’s head. “Still having fun then? You know, as a family?”

“Ah-huh…”

Lucy hummed, amused by her focus. “Alright then, we’ll get started on dinner.” And before her brain could process what the _fuck_ she was doing, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of Ky’s head.

A move she’d seen Alex do a hundred times. A move Alex had done to Lucy a hundred times. A move _Lucy_ had used before. But never with her girlfriend’s daughter.

She pulled away and froze, eyes wide. Panic seizing her bones.

But Ky? Ky didn’t even seem to notice anything amiss. Still riveted, until a few seconds later where she turned and looked up at Lucy. “Can you make that chicken thing from last week? I’ll help spiral the potato.”

“Oh, ah,” she stuttered, an unfamiliar feeling in her mouth. “Sure. No problem. I’ll call you when we’re ready.”

“Cool.” And she turned back to the show.

Lucy nodded in shock, taking a quick step back from the sofa.

When she looked up, she locked eyes with Alex, who was suddenly very awake. Her smile was something Lucy’d never seen on her before – soft, affectionate. But also… hopeful? Confident? Something. Whatever it was, it made Lucy’s fucking stomach _swoop_ and her heart contract.

[…]

They decided to try the shower again – Alex, through stops and stutters, managing to explain that the idea of submerging herself in water was more overwhelming than the sound of the shower. They ran it as hot as Alex could handle, in stark contrast to what Rick pumped into the cage.

But Alex grew stock still at the sight of it, the sound of it. No rapid-fire panic attack – instead, she lost the ability to speak. Frozen at the edge of the spray, mind blank and terrified.

Lucy and Maggie eventually turned off the water and used cloths to help her feel cleaner.

* * *

### Day Four: Saturday 

Alex was honestly a little surprised that it took them this long to show up. She could just _feel_ their anxious energy, even though she’d hadn’t seen or spoken to them since before the kidnapping.

Freyer was first. She knocked gently on the front door at a respectful 10 am. On the dot. Because she would have planned this day properly. When Alex opened the door, she was immediately assaulted with some kind of soup in Tupperware, and a kiss to the cheek.

Dryl came second, at 10:30 exactly. The specific time Freyer would have told him to show up, so she had a chance to assess whether Alex was up for more company or not. He arrived, stiff as ever, but carrying a laptop imprinted with the L-Corp logo. “Lena suggested that you might like to provide input on our transmat portal. I was told to hide this if Lucy or Maggie is home.” A pause. “They are small but quite intimidating. Please take the computer so it is no longer in my charge.”

At around lunch, Lincoln and Ella show up. Lincoln’s arms completely jammed with takeout containers, while Ella skipped along empty handed. Alex had raised an eyebrow, glanced at her laden friend and asked “really?” Ella’s smile and shrug were only slightly effective, the storage drive she fished out of her pocket in offering nullified Alex’s exasperation. Plus, Lincoln was hardly struggling under the weight.

Dax and Drew were the last through the door, only a dozen minutes behind the other DEO folks. They’d been trapped at training with Kara, putting Drew’s abilities to the test against Dax’s new skills. Alex could still smell the charred uniform on Dax’s skin but didn’t comment. Drew, it seemed, was the only one that came empty handed – Dax showing up with a large bag from target which she handed over with furrowed brows. “Freyer said to provide comfort. I asked the employee at the red shop what that was, and they gave me this. I hope it’s okay? There was nothing all black.”

The charcoal grey and maroon comforter would live on the end of the couch for years.

Ky’d immediately claimed the corner of the couch with Ella and Dax – their whispering inspiring nothing positive, but Alex didn’t have the heart to take it away from any of them. Not after the week they'd had. Lincoln and Dryl took the floor, both looking as out of place and uncomfortable as inhumanly possible. Drew and Freyer worked together in the kitchen, pulling out plates and cups and insisting that Alex take a _goddamn seat Cap, stars._

“Ve said she would try to make it a little later,” Freyer explained, plating up meals. “Craig and Le’ra haven’t had a night together in a while, so I told them to skip this – I figured there were enough people taking over your home. Especially when your noamoy’s get back.”

“Why do you assume their coming back here?” Freyer wacked at her hand when she tried to steal a dumpling, but she snatched it just in time with a smirk. “They have their own place.”

Freyer replying distracted Alex from Drew’s wince. “Are you trying to tell me that they haven’t been here every single night since your return?”

Alex mock glared at the confident arched eyebrow. “Maybe.”

“This is what I thought,” and she took two plates and glided away, everyone smiling in her wake.

Everyone settled in with their food, and the music Ella provided, and just tried to relax. Assured themselves that Alex was okay. And Alex assured herself that her family was okay.

[…]

It wasn’t until everyone but Ella drifted home that Freyer pulled Alex aside, keeping her voice low. “How are you doing?”

She winced, glanced over at Ky, and crossed her arms. “As good as can be expected.”

“Alex.” She didn’t even need to add anything, she knew what she was thinking. They’d done this dance before. _You cannot expect to bury all your hurt and have it stay down. Pain has lifeforce, and if we do not confront it, it will only dig itself deeper._

“I still haven’t been able to shower,” she pressed, eyes locked on Ky as she laughed at something El said. “I just have a panic attack.”

A hand pressed to the back of her tense shoulder. “That is to be expected, based on what happened.”

She arched an eyebrow. “And how do _you_ know what happened? You’re not cleared for DEO intel.”

“Yes well, Dax is horrible at keeping secrets,” she tilted her head. “And she cares about you very much – wanted someone to check in on you. One of us.”

“Still not ready to trust my human people?”

“She is not ready to trust anyone when it comes to you, Alex,” Freyer answered with a smile. “You saved more than her life, and perhaps are the closest thing to family she has ever had. She will always be protective of you.”

“I know,” she smiled, ducking her head with a sigh. “I don’t know why this one is sticking so hard,” she glanced back at her kid, making sure she was occupied. “I’ve been through worse kidnappings – worse trauma. Normally doesn’t faze me like this.”

“Mmm, well,” Freyer smiled when Gertrude trotted over. The animal deeply attuned to her human. The press of her nose into Alex’s thigh was met with softening tension. “I expect it has something to do with you returning home,” the Captain just raised her eyebrows in question, hand sinking into her companion for steady comfort. “I believe that all of us, but you and Ky in particular, had this sense that everything would be _safer_ when you returned. You relaxed.”

“Awesome, I went soft and now I can never feel clean again.” She grumbled, only mostly joking.

Freyer, smiled, and pressed her fingers against the side of her head, giving a push for effect. “Hush – just listen for once. I’m not saying that is a bad thing. You _are_ safer here, on a day to day basis. You should be able to relax. You aren’t reacting like this because you have gone ‘soft’, as you say. But because you have the _space_ to be able to react like this.”

The confused pull to Alex’s eyes had her elaborating.

“When we were off world, and something truly horrible happened to you, what ensued when you returned to the ship?”

She shrugged, still confused. “I’d debrief with Lyron. And after I became Captain, with my Second. Then I’d probably come talk to you.”

“And what happened at those debriefs?”

“I don’t know – talk about next moves. Whether we needed to bail, or undo damage, or pick up a new job. Practical stuff.”

“Right. So, immediately after what you just called a traumatic event, you would return to our effective home and lead your crew of over a hundred dependents through their safest next steps.”

“And?”

“ _And_ , that is not a conducive environment for unpacking your trauma, Alex. I know you came and talked with me, but those were always surface level. Just enough help that you could get through your next day – you could return to your quarters and talk to your daughter and not break down. But Alex, you were never allowed to actually process your pain.”

“But here…” She started, brows pulling.

“But here you are not the leader; you are not responsible for hundreds of lives. Here, you are just Alex Danvers. You have people who lean on you, but you can lean right back. You have the space to process.”

“So, because Maggie and Lucy are my partners not my crew, my brain is letting me freak the fuck out every time I hear rushing water?”

She smiled. “Exactly.”

“And that is a good thing?”

Freyer moved her hand to the top of her shoulder, giving her friend a small shake. “It’s a _great_ thing.”

“So, your advice is be happy about my panic attacks?”

She flicked her ear before Alex could duck. “My advice is to let them help you. _Lean_ on them. I think you’d be surprised how much it helps.”

Alex’s eyes drifted, hand scratching at Gertrude’s fur when she whined. “I don’t know.”

A hand pressed into the center of her chest, enough to encourage her to turn back. “Do they make you feel safe?”

Alex frowned. “Of course.”

“Do you trust them with your pain?”

“I-“ she snapped her mouth closed. She did. _She_ _did_. But she also hadn’t told them all her hurt yet – the scars remaining unanswered. The nightmares with stories untold.

“I’m not asking if you have told them all your fears, Alex. I am asking whether you trust them with _you_. Whether you trust them enough to be _vulnerable._ ”

“I… I do,” her eyebrows pulled together, jaw setting. “I really, really do.”

“Then ask for their help. Properly – let them hold you up when you can’t hold yourself. It might help more than you think.”

Teeth catching her lip, Alex nodded. Slow, cautious, but agreeing.

“Alright, good,” the hand on her chest left and went back to the side of her head. “You are in desperate need of a haircut, my dear.”

A watery smile. “You offering?”

“For you? Always.”

[…]

Maggie pushed through the door first – Lucy had to travel from the desert and would be at least another half hour. But all she found was Ella and Ky, huddled over the coffee table and fiddling with some weird box which she didn’t even want to guess the function of.

She sat to untie her boots, exchanging greetings before asking after Alex.

Ky waved a hand towards the balcony, thoroughly distracted by their project. “Haircut.”

Which was a weird explanation, until Maggie stood and turned.

Alex was sitting on the balcony, feet hanging off the edge, a towel wrapped around her shoulders. Freyer was sitting just behind her, scissors in hand. They’d obviously finished the shaving portion, the alien running slow, practiced fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, evening everything out.

Intimate.

But not in the way that made the detective jealous. It was the kind of intimacy that Maggie had lost at fourteen, and only just started to regain. The kind of intimacy that made her heart ache – the kind of intimacy between family. And Maggie found that she was suddenly so fucking _thankful_ Alex had these people in her life.

[…]

That night, Alex caught the en suite door before Lucy could open it. She took a fortifying breath, shaking out both hands as if to dispel the anxiety buzzing on her skin. 

“I was wondering,” she started, unable to look at either of them. “If, maybe, one of you could shower _with_ me?” she pressed her thumb into her palm, unable to look them in the eye. Unwilling to see their reactions – their pity or disgust or disappointment. “Freyer… Freyer mentioned that maybe I should ask for a different kind of help.”

“Alex,” Lucy, closest, touched fingers to her jaw. Gentle enough that she could ignore it, but enough to give her the courage to look down. Her eyes burned at the open affection she found in expression, the pride shining behind green eyes. “Of course.”

“You and Lane go,” Maggie’s voice matched her eyes – soft, warm, a little proud. “We all know I can’t handle the heat.”

Lucy watched how hesitation danced across Alex’s face. “Al,” she slid her fingers up to palm her cheek, tips just brushing the fresh undercut. “What’s wrong? Did you not want-“

“No, not that,” Lucy could feel the muscles tense under her hand. “I… Just. Maggie?” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at the girlfriend still standing half a step back. “Can you still… come with?”

A dimple appeared with this smile, Maggie’s head tipping to the side. “’Course, Danvers.”

Which is what found Lucy standing backwards in the shower, too hot water crashing against her back, flowing down the sides of her chest. But her hand remained out of the spray, just slightly tangled with Alex. Alex who had gone quiet but was still able to move. Follow instruction. Already an improvement.

It took almost the entire hot water cylinder, but eventually Alex edged under the stream – allowing Lucy to help scrub away days of anxiety. Soft fingers carefully shampooed her hair, washing away all the loose bits from her cut. Guiding her head under to wash away the suds, careful to keep the water from her face – even small droplets causing a flinch.

And the entire time Maggie sat on the bathroom counter, one leg tucked against her chest. And every single time Alex looked over – for assurance, reassurance – she’d send her warmest, safest smile.

And Alex finally felt clean.

* * *

### Day Four: Sunday

Sunday was planned. J’onn called in advance and asked if it would be alright if he came to visit. If it would be alright if he brought his father. M’yrann was overdue for his medical appointment _before_ the kidnapping, and with his mental state that wasn’t ideal. Given Alex was firmly banned from the DEO at the moment, coming over was their next best bet.

Plus, Alex really wanted to see her dad.

But first, she had to talk to her kid. 

Her kid who had yet to relax around the Martians. Who had yet to have more than a passing conversation with either of them – mostly by virtue of J’onn settling his father, and the recent madness of the DEO. But also, because Ky had been avoiding it. And Alex was not about to force the situation on her kid. 

So, Saturday evening, before her partners got home, she knocked on her bedroom door, waiting for the muffled “come in” before opening. Before she could take a step, Gertrude jammed herself through the half gap, leaping onto the unoccupied bed without remorse. “Oh no, don’t worry, you go first,” Alex muttered, closing the door behind her.

Ky chuckled, kicking away from her desk to roll towards the door. “What’s up, Ma?”

Alex smiled, pointing at the bed in question. At Ky’s nod, she went and stood over Gertrude, engaging in a silent staring war. Until, finally, the companion huffed and shuffled – not completely, just enough that Alex could sit across from her kid, the animals side pressed up against her thigh.

“You have a good day committing crimes with Ella?”

“Yep!” Chipped, with a smirk for effect. But Alex was well used to that and only rolled her eyes at the antics.

“It was good right? Having everyone over?”

“Mmmm,” she tipped her head to the side a little. “I’m glad we did it… but it was definitely a lot though. I like it better when it’s just, like, one or two of them breaking into the house. Less…”

“Overwhelming?”

“Yeah,” Ky chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled reassuringly. “I get that too, don’t worry. Especially at the moment.”

“But you had a good talk with Freyer?”

“You pay too much attention.”

“…I feel like that’s a good thing?”

Alex stuck her tongue out, fighting a grin the whole time. “We were just talking about my panic attacks – how to get em under control.”

Ky’s eyes sharpened. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she reached over the small gap, finding her suddenly bouncing knee. “I’m good love, I promise. I just need to get better at letting people help me.”

“You mean Maggie and Lucy?” At her nod, Ky tipped her head, eyes wandering. “They are pretty good at helping, you know. If you let ‘em.”

Alex fought a smile, absolutely endeared. “That a fact?”

“Yeah,” dark eyes met hers, and the humor evaporated. “Lucy helped me through that migraine for _hours._ She didn’t even complain about it – just… took care of things. Made it real easy. And Maggie…”

She winced, and Alex leaned forward. “Maggie?”

“She, ah,” she worried her hands a little. “She basically stayed with me the whole time you were missing.”

Alex froze. That… both sounded nothing like and exactly like Maggie all at once. On one hand, she couldn’t imagine her kickass detective girlfriend leaving the investigation willingly, for anything. On the other, Alex _knew_ what was in Maggie’s heart – she cared, deeply.

Something she hadn’t known was tangled unwound in her chest.

During her kidnapping, her kid was taken care of. And not like how she was on the Exodus – allowed to come to them for help, of course, but mostly self-isolating – Ky’d had someone who stuck to her side.

“Ma?”

“Sorry, yeah,” she shook her head a little, clearing the cluttered indulgent thoughts about her partners and the family they were building. “Um, right. But my original question stands – do you still feel… close to our other family? That we aren’t replacing the crew with the humans.”

Ky nodded slowly, thinking it through. “Yeah, mostly,” she glanced at Gert; head propped on her paws. “I guess it’s just harder now that they are all scattered around – but they still come over. And I still feel connected to them… does that make sense?”

“Yeah, it really, really does,” Alex assured, sharing in the feeling. Even the crew who had scattered further – Vic attending a university up state, everyone in Parthas, Mastih tracking her family down south – they still felt like _part_ of her. Like she could step back into their lives if either of them needed, and it would be like no time had passed.

“So, ah,” Ky started, cocking her head to the side and studying her mother. “Do you want to talk about what is itching at the back of your mind, or should I pretend I can’t feel it?”

Alex arched an eyebrow but spoke with humor. “You readin’ my mind kiddo?”

“Your thinking is just _really_ itchy,” she shrugged a shoulder. “Like a tag on the back of your shirt. Not enough that I can really decipher what’s going on, but enough to know you’re thinking _something_.”

Alex took a breath and nodded. Diving in. “J’onn called.”

“…Oh.”

“Hey,” she ducked her head, catching suddenly absent eyes quickly. “Nothing happens without your say-so, okay?” Ky nodded, but kept her lips pursed, forehead pinching anxiously. “He wants to come over tomorrow afternoon for lunch with his father.”

Ky picked at her sleeve. “Okay.”

“M’yrnn needs a checkup, given his mental state has only just stabilized.”

“And you’re the only one qualified to help Martians.” Mumbled, side of her lip caught between teeth.

“Ky,” she got off the bed, crouching in front of her so she looked up into dark, worried eyes. “There are other ways tomorrow can go – you could spend the day with Kara, or Ella or anyone you wanted-“

“Except Ruby.”

Alex smiled. “I’ll make an exception for this. Or I can try get out to them-“

“Lucy would kill you.”

Alex fought a smile and pushed on. “You can stay in your room, or I can set ground rules on how they interact with you.”

Ky eye’s focused suddenly. “So… you could ask them not to make be take the bond?”

“Whoa, hey,” Alex sharpened, leaning forward. “Absolutely no one can _make_ you take the bond, Ky. That, like anything to do with your body and mind, is completely up to you. And by the same token, you don’t have to show them your true form, or tell them anything about who you were before, or what we’ve been through with Whites. You have complete control over those interactions, whether I set explicit ground rules or not.”

A long pause, where whiskey eyes searched whiskey eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to… cause conflict?”

“I’m sure,” she reached up, tucking hair behind an ear. “I promise. This is always on your terms love, just tell me how I can help.”

[…]

Which is what found J’onn knocking at precisely 11:30. Just as planned.

Because 11:30 meant they would have lunch together, and food was a great distraction to cut tension in a room. Or, so according to Alex.

Because 11:30 was early enough in the day that there would be at least a couple of hours after the Martians left for Ky to decompress before Maggie and Lucy returned.

Most importantly, because 11:30 gave Alex and Ky the morning to themselves. Gave them a time to eat breakfast and talk science and watch an episode of Buffy and just breath. It gave Ky time to determine whether she actually wanted to be there, after a night and morning to think over her decision. Gave her the opportunity to let the idea settle.

So, when J’onn knocked at 11:30, she was more confident in her choice. More settled in her skin. More ready to deal with the thing she’d been putting off almost half a year.

“Alex,” J’onn’s massive form enveloped her mother at the day and just _held_. For whole seconds, Ky could see her relax in his arms, shoulder loosing unknown tension, forehead pressing into his shoulder. For such a large alien, he looked like a safe place to land. When he pulled away, his smile was only curtailed by soft concern. “How are you?”

“I’m good – going a little stir crazy, but good.”

“We are still working on the bounty, but we will get there,” which Ky seriously hoped was true, because after her mother’s two-week leave was over, she would be back at work. Even if it was just at the lab.

“I have no doubt,” then she ducked her head around J’onn and smiled at his father lingering in the corridor. “Come in, both of you. We’ll get you something to drink.”

“Oh, thank you, Alex,” M’yrnn smiled as he stepped in, patting Alex on the shoulder. “I would very much like one of Earth’s hot beverages.”

“That can certainly be arranged, grab a seat, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Ky ducked into the kitchen before her mother, already turning on the kettle and leaning into the far corner. For whatever reason, she couldn’t take her eyes off the two Martians making themselves comfortable at the dining room table.

The tug at the back of her mind was almost subtle enough to miss. Almost.

“Ky,” her mother’s voice was low, soothing. Barely audible as she reached into the cabinets for the cocoa mix. “You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” distracted, but doing her best. “I’ll tell you if I need to tap out.”

“Kara’s just down the road with Lena if you need an escape hatch,” she already knew this, but appreciated the reminder that there was a plan. That her mother had thought this through.

“Another lunch date?”

Alex smirked, heating milk. “Yep.”

Before Ky knew it, they were settling across from the pair, Ky sliding M’rynn his hot chocolate, Alex wanting to limit the caffeine until after the checkup. He looked into the mug suspiciously, before glancing up at Ky in question. “This brown water is different.”

“That is because it’s hot cocoa, father,” J’onn assured, placing a hand on the back of M’yrnn’s chair with a smile. “Give it a try.”

They all watched as the man cautiously took a slip. Then watched his eyes widen in delight. “J’onn, I do not know _why_ you introduced me to coff-ee first,” he turned wide eyes to his son. “This brown water is _vastly_ superior.”

J’onn openly grinned, laughter at the edges of his voice as he nodded. “Aaaa, yeah. I don’t take advantage of hot cocoa enough.”

“Depriving your father of the best parts of Earth culture, J’onn,” Alex chuckled, hands wrapping around her much-needed coffee. “I thought better of you.”

“Because you’ve been exposing your daughter to the best possible sides of Earth?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Ky, tell me,” J’onn leaned forward on the table, eyes happy and demeanor soft. “Has Alex taken you to see any live music yet?”

“Ah, no?” She tilted her head to look between the bickering pair. “We saw some while off-world, but not since we’ve gotten back.”

“Aha,” he declared, sitting back and setting a look on Alex. “You see? You can hardly hold me accountable for my errors.”

Alex rolled her eyes but nodded in concession. “Fine, fine, I’ll add that to the list. But before that, how have you two been doin’? Settling in?”

“Oh, very well,” M’rynn nodded, hands still wrapped around his mug. “J’onn has bought us an apartment, where we are making a home.”

Ky watched her mother soften, share a look with J’onn that she didn’t understand, and look back at the elder. “You keepin’ active?”

He nodded; eyes clear. “Mind and body, just as you asked.”

“Walks in the park, o'kk rotokk with me whenever we have the time.”

Alex’s head tipped, squinting as she tried to recall the phrase. “O'kk rotokk… is a strategy game? Played using thought techniques and…” she waved her hand around, trying to find the Martian word.

“Fo’lkk,” J’onn finished with a confused, impressed smile. “How did you…?”

She shrugged, glancing at Ky from the side of her eye. “Tried to learn as much as possible about Green Martian culture over the last few years. Not always been very successful, but we’ve stumbled across the occasional thing.”

“Whites have made a concerted effort to destroy the relics of our people,” M’yrnn’s voice took on a somber edge, but he sipped his drink and breathed before continuing. “We are the last true bearers of our culture. It lives on in us.”

Ky stiffened automatically, eyes dragging to her own drink and trying to keep her breathing normal. Ish. Two out of three people at the table noticed.

“When Ky takes the bond the entirety of our culture can be shared within the space of a moment. And for as long as two remain, we retain our ability to live as we were supposed to live.”

“Father,” it wasn’t a _warning_ in J’onn’s voice, but something in the realm. Something that made the elder look to his son in confusion, question on his mind. “Ky is engaging with our world at her own pace.”

“But I can feel her mind pressing up against mine,” absolutely said with no intention to make Ky want to phase through the floor. But that was the exact result. The only thing that kept her rooted to her seat was her mother, shifting just slightly so she was _just_ angled a little more towards her – enough that she could see her reactions in her peripherals.

J’onn looked about ready to keep trying to talk his father away from the edge of freaking her out, so Ky just interrupted. Very rudely, but at least they would stop talking like she wasn’t there. “Other psychics,” all eyes on her. Absolutely worse, but she had already started. “Have said the same thing – that they can feel me… trying to connect with them? I don’t know.” 

“We always just assumed that it was a result of the fact that Martians instinctively communicated through the bond. And without that…”

“Your mind sought it with anyone who could listen,” M’yrnn finished, dark eyes locked on the very uncomfortable teenager. “As a Martian you have great power. Our psychic abilities are all but unmatched – but until you learn to _use_ those abilities, you will continue to seek out other connections. Press against their minds unknowingly.”

Glancing at her mom then back she resisted a wince. “Is that… bad?”

“No,” J’onn assured, locking eyes first with Ky, then Alex. And the teenager found herself trusting his quiet confidence. “It simply means that other psychics will know you are also one. And may try to… reach back.”

“Like… like the bond?”

“No, the bond is something only between Martians, our unique method of communication. We…” he squinted, trying to find the language to describe something ineffable. “Link minds, share dreams, emotions, memories. Deeper than talking. Fuller. Another psychic may be able to share thoughts, communicate, but it would not be the same as what we can do with each other.”

“Which is why I can share my thoughts or memories with you guys, but the other way around is more… like an echo?” Alex added, thinking to the sound of Ky’s voice in her head when they connected. Like it was the last repeat of an echoed thought – there and legible but fading the moment it was shared.

“Exactly,” J’onn nodded, smiling at the thought of his daughter even being able to actively _share thoughts_. Humans by nature struggled to have such mental control as to direct a link – but his father had shown him the memories Alex shared on board the Exodus to bring him from his mental prison. She was… remarkable.

As was the uncomfortable, twitchy teenager next to her. 

“Ky,” he waited for his daughter’s eyes to meet him in this new child. His daughter’s eye’s in the last true Daughter of Mars. Picked out what was catching her – making her unsettled. “We would no more pressure you into taking the bond than we would have you show us your true form. That is not our place.”

“J’onn is right,” M’yrnn nodded sagely. “Your true form is yours to reveal and we would not take that from you. But we will be here if you are ever ready to learn.”

“I-“ Ky cut herself off, suddenly unsure what she wanted. Unsure where she stood. But sharing a look with her mother – her mother who had stolen books on Martian history and taught herself another dying language and done everything in her power to protect her heritage – and found herself relaxing. Just a little. Just around the edges. And made herself woman-up. “I’m not ready to… do the bond,” she started, asserting her boundaries. Trying to dredge up the confidence for the thing that she might be ready for. Maybe. A little.

Because she knew _some_ Martian tradition. Knew that, in a space where Martians were alone, or the vast majority, they took up their true forms. Foreign skins used as a sign of respect to those they imitated. So, right now, in a room with the entirely of the Green Martian people, and Alex Danvers? They should be in their true form. _She_ should be in her true form.

But… but.

Suddenly, Alex turned in her seat. Facing her child who had stuttered to a stop, staring at the table. “Hey, Ky,” she reached over, palming the side of her face, fingers just dipping into the hair by her ear. “Look at me for a second? There you go,” she ducked her head, catching dark eyes. “You absolutely do not have to do anything you don’t want to. But, for what it’s worth, these people,” she tipped her head to indicate the men waiting for her to finish her thought. “They are my family. And they are absolutely a safe people to be yourself with. To whatever degree you feel comfortable.”

She chewed the inside of her cheek, searching her mother’s expression for fault, for the lie. And found none. “To whatever degree?”

“And no more.” She promised, tone serious, eyes gentle.

“Okay,” she nodded, taking in her mother’s expression. The safety she found there. “Okay. Um,” she turned back to face the men in the room. Took a breath and pressed the words out. “I… I’d like to show you my… my _true_ form.”

J’onn tipped his head, hearing the emphasis without understanding its meaning. “Your true form?”

“I… I have lived, almost exclusively, in a human skin since I can remember,” she tried to explain, feeling her mother’s hand drop to the back of her chair. Taking comfort in the closeness. “I didn’t even know I was a Martian until… until Ma told me that’s what she thought. And it took… a lot for me, to be able to relax into my Green Martian form. But…”

Alex’s fingertips found the back of her neck, just enough that she could keep talking around the lump in her throat. The tremble in her fingers. “But I don’t… my Martian form, the one I was born in? It doesn’t… that isn’t mine. Isn’t me.” She tried to explain, knowing it made less sense than she’d hoped. Aimed for. But it was more than she’d anticipated being able to share today. “Doesn’t fit. And so… I don’t wear it. Ever.”

Both the men’s eyes narrowed in confusion, J’onn glancing at Alex who didn’t look away from her kid. Not for a second. Not while she was doing _this._

“But I can show you my _true_ form? If… if you would like to join me?” After pressing out the final words she clenched her teeth hard against anymore. That was… plenty. Enough. For now.

It was M’yrnn who finally answered, placing down his mug and leaning back to give the child the appropriate level of seriousness such an offer deserved. “We’d be honored, Ky’lee Danvers.”

She glanced at J’onn, trying to gage her mother’s father’s opinion, and only found gentle eyes and reassurance. “Only if you’re sure Ky.”

“I’m sure,” she nodded hard, glancing at her mother’s proud happy eyes before closing hers. Summoning up the image of her Green Martian form, allowing her most comfortable skin to fade away and slipping into another. One made of material more natural to her body, easier to fit.

Not quite the skin she was born in – too narrow, angled and shorter – but as close as she’d ever felt comfortable. As close as had ever fit around her soul.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of two other Green Martians. The first she’d ever really seen up close.

Her breath caught. Mind stuttered.

Oh.

This was what it was like to look at your people.

[…]

On Sunday night, Alex didn’t even have to ask. After Maggie made dinner, and Alex helped with Ky’s homework and Lucy tidied up, and they all settled in for another episode of Buffy (Ky insisted) the triad finished their evening rituals with practiced ease.

Coffee for the next morning was programed – five cups between the three of them on their shared day off. Ky’s homework was checked and packed. Maggie swung by Ky’s bedroom to make sure she was settled and didn’t need anything while Lucy ensured security – Alarm set, safe checked, doors locked. Meanwhile, Alex slipped into the bedroom, turning on the lights and turning off unnecessary alarms, and waited.

Because, without having to ask, Lucy tangled her hand with Alex’s again. And Maggie led them into the bathroom. And Alex was carefully guided into the center, bionic carefully removed by the detective, belt less carefully removed by the director. Clothes a shared task between the three of them, leaving Maggie in just her boxers and bra, waiting for her turn while the other two turned to the shower.

And Lucy turned up the heat and stepped in backwards. Soft smiles and softer pulls, until Alex was also submerged, anxiety drowned out by the gentle caress of fingers through her hair, along her shoulder, down her brand, until she was being maneuvered to stand backwards – letting the smaller woman methodically wash her back.

Soapy hands moved along her sides, grazing the faint white scares dipping along her ribs, coming around to rest on her belly and continue their careful cleaning. The heat of Lucy’s chest pressed against her spine dispelling any thoughts of freezing water creeping up her throat. And before she knew it, she was being turned back, blinking heavy eyes at the sight of Lucy – beautiful and present and looking up at her with such gentleness her heart _ached._

Her smile only had a touch of heat when she arched an eyebrow, held out the cloth and asked, “do me?”

Maggie’s snort from beside the shower drew Alex’s eyes. She didn’t look up from her phone when she muttered “subtle, Lane.”

But Alex was _happy_. She was safe and secure, and these women _had her._ They’d have her for as long as she needed.

And she could finally be clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write an entire, 50k fic _just_ on Alex's recovery from the kidnapping/drowning. But instead, here is a 12K version. Hope it's satisfying enough folks!


	17. The Talk

On a normal Monday, Alex would be up first. Go for a run, come back just as Maggie was getting out bed. While Alex showered the detective started breakfast and Lucy, eventually, reluctantly, rolled out of bed – normally grunting at Ky as they took their respective seats at the dining table.

Coffee would be consumed; food would be eaten; homework packed; afterschool plans finalized. If Alex or Lucy had the morning off one or both would take Ky to school. Unless Maggie was working, then she’d swing by the school as the detour was negligible. Ky preferred Lucy’s days, as she didn’t try and _talk_ first thing in the morning. Much more her speed.

This Monday morning, things were a little different. Alex was up first but was not allowed to go for her run. Normally she would have stayed in bed – lingering in the warmth of her girlfriends. But the buzz of hazy nightmares that clung to her psyche made that impossible so, she got out of bed and cooked breakfast for everyone, unable to stay horizontal with energy buzzing under her skin. She pressed a mug into Maggie’s hands and a thermos into Lucy’s, as she was the only one cleared to drive Ky to school. Breakfast was uneventful, except Alex double, then triple checked that Ky was happy to go back to classes, that she knew they were only a phone call away.

The triad actually had a shared morning off. Giving them until after lunch alone together. And giving Lucy and Maggie until lunch day to cough up the remaining pieces of the story regarding Rick.

Alex was many things, but stupid was not one of them. She’d noticed the bruise on Malverne when she added her own. She’d spoken to Dax and Drew about the flares of antagonism, and how they’d been reconciled. And it had not escaped her that her partners had spent every single night at her place – which, alone, not that suspicious these days. But she also knew that Kara had spent the last few nights on Lena’s couch (Sam was fabulous about updating her on the gossip). Which meant something else was up. Something that everyone was tip toeing around. Something she was going to extract from her partners.

So, when Lucy pushed back into the apartment, Alex greeted her with a kiss, and gestured for her to take her previously occupied seat next to Maggie.

She narrowed her eyes while taking the spot, pressing a quick kiss to Maggie cheek before turning back to Alex. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing bad, I swear,” but she sat across from them, on the coffee table. Elbows resting on her thighs, she looked between her partners, briefly revealing in the warmth. The happiness the sight of them together inspired. “So,” she smiled, arching an eyebrow. “Which one of you wants to fill me in on what else happened with Malverne?”

Okay. The way Maggie’s fists _and_ teeth clenched was telling. As was Lucy’s suddenly blank look.

“Guys?” She kept her voice calm – her heart racing privately.

Lucy, glancing at Maggie’s stormy expression, was the one to take the deep breath. Steadying herself before sharing. “So, your rescue wasn’t the… cleanest operation the DEO has ever run.”

“I gathered,” aside from the whole teenager going rogue thing, her crew had been sufficiently sketchy with details to indicate difficulty.

“There was some… tension between us and the Exodus crew,” Lucy tried, thinking about Kara and… everyone. Thinking about her own indignation and frustration and misplaced anger. “But we mostly sorted it by the end. It was… probably for the best. That we got it all out.”

“Yeah, that tracks with what the others told me,” she glanced between them, sensing this was the softball. “And who hit Malverne?” She had her own guesses, but no one had confirmed.

Their sudden tension narrowed it down to two.

“That,” Maggie’s voice was strained. The memories injecting fury back into her veins. She flexed her dominant hand “Would be me.”

Which was both surprising and not at all. Of the two of them, Maggie was the more outwardly emotional. Though, when she was at work? Alex had never seen her so much as flinch. The only way she lost her cool was if something personal happened – something _beyond_ Alex being the one in jeopardy. She’d put her life on the line in the field many times, and Maggie always kept it together – that was just the way she operated.

“What happened?” _Lucy_ jaw ticked at the question. Whatever the fuck was going on, it was bad. Her anxiety notched up. “Guys, come on. I can handle it – whatever it is.”

Maggie had tension visibly trembling along her shoulders, and Alex’s fingers itched to reach out. Reassure. But Lucy was there, leaning into their girlfriend shoulder as her head dipped, chin just shy of her chest as she stared down at the carpet. Lucy, again, took the bullet.

“You know that in order to be so effective, Rick had to essentially stalk us, right?” Alex nodded, gut churning at the direction this was taking. “Well, he did a little more than stake out our buildings and follow us down the street.”

She ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling everything amp up in her chest. Bad, this was bad. “Okay, what _did_ he do?” What did he do that had Maggie so upset? Had everyone avoiding their homes? Had _Lucy Lane_ hesitating?

“Rick… he said something in interrogation,” Lucy’s hand found Maggie’s thigh, squeezing. “A lot of something’s, but one thing in particular.”

Her pause filled the space with syrup. Gertrude, who had been laying on her belly at the door, suddenly got to her feet and trotted over. Pressed herself between Alex and her partners. She she didn’t stop by Alex – instead slipping by and forcing herself between the slight gap between Maggie’s leg. Sitting and looking up with big eyes until the detective finally reached over, tangling her fingers in soft fur – drawing as much comfort as she could from the companion.

Realizing that Lucy was waiting on her, waiting for her say so, Maggie forced her head up. But she couldn’t bare the sight of Alex right that moment, couldn’t watch realization break across her face. “He was… taunting, I guess. About you, and… and us,” her cheek ticked, fury in her fists contained only by the animal pressing into her fingers. “He, ah, was talking about how he figured out how to subdue you. How to… keep you contained. And… and he repeated something- something you said to us?” she glanced at dark, confused eyes and quickly away. “He mentioned how he got your bionic off. And that- that it was _so easy a child could do it_.”

Alex’s breath caught. Body recoiling automatically, back straightening. Gertrude whined. 

Lucy watched the reaction – felt that same disgust and violation curdle in her stomach. Just as visceral as it had been a week ago when she came to the same horrifying conclusion.

“He-“ but Alex lost the words midway. Jaw tightening.

“We sent techs through everyone’s apartments,” Lucy reported, sinking a little into her Director role. Finding safety in the professionalism. “Three microphones, one camera at our place. Kara’s just had the two bugs, ears only.”

“What about-“

“No, no, we cleared here,” with her hand not pressed into Maggie thigh, Lucy reached out, fingers just touching Alex’s knee. “Plus, it doesn’t fit Ricks timeline and Ella assured us that Darla’s interface is wired into the apartment. No one gets in or out without you knowing. And given he originally intended to take me or Maggie, it doesn’t look like he had time to try infiltrate this place.”

“ _What?”_ a new kind of manic rage swamped Alex’s expression, eyes tightening. “He was going to take one of _you_?”

Lucy nodded slowly, feeling Maggie begin to relax, the biggest admission out in the air. But everything just lowered to a simmer – the violation was still crawling along their skin. And it didn’t appear to have an expiry date.

“Until you got back, he’d intended to use one of us for leverage,” Lucy explained, emotionless as possible. “He knew that we got close with Kara, and figured we’d still be… effective.”

Alex looked like she wanted to move – pace. And she _did_. Electricity buzzed along her skin, wrath in her bloodstream. But there was no release. Rick was mindwiped, he wouldn’t even know who she was if they were standing feet apart. Lucy and Maggie were safe, Kara was safe. Her home was safe.

But he _violated_ their life. Their relationship.

Suddenly, the broken nose didn’t feel like enough.

Suddenly, his bruised jaw looked like _restraint_.

“So, that’s why you’ve been staying here.”

“They cleared our place the other day,” Lucy reported. Hand moving from Maggie thigh to her back – running gentle fingers over her spine. Long, soothing strokes. “We just… Well, for one, we didn’t want to leave you alone, after everything.”

“But also…”

Lucy nodded. “But also, we haven’t wanted to go home.”

“Okay,” Alex squeezed her eyes closed, clenched her fists. “Okay. That is…” A breath. “Not good. But okay.”

Lucy shifted her weight, searching for Alex’s eyes as she gathered herself. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. It just felt like… too much.”

“No, you’re alright,” dark eyes met hers, fury lurking in the background but controlled. “I get it. This week has been… a lot without that. But thank you, for telling me now.”

“We will go home,” home felt like the wrong word on Lucy’s tongue. Home was with Alex and Maggie. With Ky. But she pushed on, unwilling to dwell on those thoughts at this moment. “Probably tomorrow night? We need to sign off on the work the DEO did anyway.”

“Okay,” a nod. A spark of discomfort in her eyes that Lucy could almost ignore. “Okay. That sounds like a plan.” A horrible plan. A painful plan. But the adult plan. “So, you’re staying tonight?” Her tone lilted upwards – hope soaking into the corners.

“Yeah Danvers,” because Maggie also needed the day to prepare. Emotionally, mentally, to return to that space. When she spoke, she injected as much calm levity into her voice as she could manage – no point worrying yet. “Can’t miss the next Buffy viewing anyway – Ky’s reaction to Faith is gonna be priceless.”

* * *

Maggie was the one to fish out her key and push open their apartment door.

She instantly hated how normal it looked. Dishes from her last dinner were still sitting on the counter, ready to make Lucy crazy. Lucy’s files neatly stacked on the edge of the dining table. Alex’s most recent medical journal was face down on the ottoman. Normal. It looked so normal.

And yet Maggie’s skin was crawling.

Lucy’s hand settling on the small of her back is what had her stepping into the space. Tense and awkward and ready to bolt but following girlfriend’s silent instruction.

“Come on,” her voice was as encouraging as her fingers. “We should check the repairs first.”

Because they’d found the tiny drill hole from Rick’s microphone in their headboard. The DEO had to drill into it again, larger, and the damage was catalogued as such. Because Rick had been listening to everything happening in their bedroom for over a year.

Her stomach turned as she watched Lucy take to the stairs. Approach the bed, run her fingers over the wood, nod to herself.

Maggie didn’t know how she was staying so steady. How she was staying so focused. Traveling from the bedroom, to the dining room and into the kitchen. Checking each spot the techs had informed them about – making sure the damage of removing the bugs was repaired. From her nod, and quick email, Maggie was assuming that all was well.

Except for the fact that this space had been violated.

Suddenly unsteady on her feet, she made herself walk to the couch, sinking into the cushions.

Chaos. Her mind was chaos.

But now seated, she felt old memories resurface unbidden.

Every intimate moment spent in this space. On this sofa.

_Lucy wandering past her on a lazy afternoon off together, absently pausing and leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the exposed nape of her neck._

_Kara falling asleep, head on Lucy’s lap, feet in Maggie’s, after a failed mission that left two dead. The alien had cried herself out before pressing into two of her sisters, the other still lost to space._

_Lucy falling asleep against her after returning from Washington, still half in her Army Blues. Tucked against Maggie’s chest, the detective’s fingers kneading into the back of her neck, trying to work out the two-day-long migraine._

And god. Since Alex got back? _When_ Alex got back? How much of their reconnection had been undertaken on this couch?

_Alex, stiff and hurting, days after the Exodus landed, forcing painful words from her lips for the sake of their future. “A lot has changed. I’ve… I’ve changed. Four years is a long time. Especially in space. I’ve done a lot of… terrible things to survive. Monstrous things.” Then Lucy, kneeling between her legs and looking up into dark, terrified eyes. “You are strong and brave and beautiful. You came home to us. And we love you.”_

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Maggie’s mind spun out. Away. Filled with images intimacy. Vulnerability. Love.

Images of Ky and her watching baseball – of her sharing her past with a child she’d started to love (already loved). Images of the life she’d built here – the first solid ground she’d stood on since she was 14. And now it was shattered beneath her feet sending her into free fall. 

“Maggie,” distant. Barely breaking through the swell of images – of Lucy straddling Alex on date night one. Of Alex standing, and taking Maggie with her, on date night one hundred. Of discarded shirts and heated touches. “Maggie, baby,” soft hands tangled in hers, coxing her fingers apart.

She hadn’t even noticed her keys were digging into her palm hard enough to bleed.

She was too busy staring at the drill hole in the fireplace. Where the DEO had removed the one and only camera.

“Mags, talk to me,” fingertips drifted along the side of her jaw, drawing her around to meet green eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Looking up and away, tears filled her eyes uninvited. Blurring her vision and burning her nose.

“Maggie,” the other hand came up, catching the other side of her face. Making it impossible to look anywhere else. “Just breath for me, okay? Just for a moment, come on.”

She hadn’t even noticed her breathing had started to stutter.

“There you go,” Lucy held her eyes, breathing slow and loud for Maggie’s benefit. Continuing until they were matched. “That’s better.”

“I-“ she closed her eyes, feeling Lucy catch the escaping tears. “I hate him.” Understatement.

“Me too.”

“He invaded our home.”

“I know.”

Dark eyes suddenly locked with green. “How are you so _okay_ with that?”

“I’m not,” she tipped her head forward, jaw twitching. “At all – I feel uncomfortable and slimy and watched. But right now, you’re the one that needs the freakout. I’ll take my turn later.”

The attempt at levity was only minutely successful, Maggie exhaling a huffed breath, another set of tears escaping. “I feel like he’s taken something from us.”

“He did.” She ran thumbs over wet checks, heart aching at their loss. At Maggie’s pain. “But we can get it back.”

“Can we?” her voice shook, eyes challenging. “Do you actually believe that?” Do you actually think this space can ever be safe again?

“I hope so,” maybe. Probably not. But we have to try. “Regardless, we’ll figure it out Mags, we always do.”

All she could manage was a nod.

“And, in the meantime?” Lucy waited for dark eyes to meet hers, hardened in seriousness. “We need to talk about how you have been wearing the responsibility of stability for months now.”

Instantly, Maggie’s gaze was elsewhere, a hard exhale from her nose indicating just how little she wanted to talk about this.

“Mags, I know. I know you don’t like to talk about yourself, but this is important,” she slid both hands back, fingers slipping around until the tips bound at her neck. Holding fast even as her girlfriend mentally shrank away. “You’ve been holding everyone else together for so long now, I think we just stopped noticing. But, Mags? You deserve room to feel your feelings too. You _need_ that room.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“You most certainly are not,” Lucy’s voice held no heat. She continued to gaze into her eyes, even as Maggie’s gaze skirted around the room. Anywhere but her. “You have been everyone’s rock. For months. Years really. But today? And with Alex?” Her head tipped to the side, eyes crinkling in concern as Maggie’s jaw worked against tears. “You can’t keep going like this.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” a single tear escaped, dimple appearing with pursed lips. “I… It just felt like…” her jaw clenched against the lack of words.

She removed one hand from her neck, sliding it down her arm to catch one of Maggie’s clenched in her lap. Easing the fist apart to wind their fingers together. “Like history repeating itself?” The way the detective flinched spoke of agreement. “I get that – I really do – but my _point_ is that you don’t have to be the strong one all the time. You are allowed to lean on us – rely on us. You not being so heavily involved in Alex’s investigation-“ she cut herself off when Maggie turned away from her completely completely. Head ducking, hair falling into her face, jaw clenching so hard it _hurt_.

“Maggie,” she started slow, squeezing the hand she’d been able to hold onto. “You helping Ky? You stepping away from the investigation? Those were not failures. That was you recognizing that you didn’t have the bandwidth to help in a certain way and choosing another. I know you’re feeling guilty – I get it – but I need you to understand that I’m _proud of you_.”

The harsh snort stopped Lucy’s speech short. Maggie shaking her head as fury washed over her face. “I _gave up_ when Alex needed me most, and you’re _proud?”_ Dark eyes, suddenly, locked with hers and the depth of self-loathing in them had Lucy’s heart clenching. “I’m part of the reason Alex was kidnapped by Cadmus, and when she’s taken again, I freeze. And you’re, what? Glad I took a mental health day?”

Lucy breathed deep, easing it from her lungs slowly. Refusing to raise to the bait – refusing to help in her self-flagellation. Not even for a moment.

“Maggie,” she paused, letting Maggie’s stuttered breathing fill the air. “We’ve been here before. When Alex first went missing, you compartmentalized for _months_ until you snapped. And because you let it fester for so long, it dug that much deeper. Made it that much harder. You are one person. You cannot be expected to wear everyone’s needs – be everyone’s rock – for every emergency ever. We have way too many of them for that to be feasible.”

She could see the denial in her eyes, feel it in the flexing of her hand. So, she pushed on before the detective could get a denying word in. “I… I let you convince me that you’ve been fine. After every attack, every injury, every piece of family drama. You reassure me that you’re good and I _want_ you to be, so I choose to believe you. But that isn’t okay,” slowly, she touched careful fingertips to Maggie’s jaw, watching the pain and guilt flicker over the detective’s face. “You deserve to have someone, multiple someone’s, who really engage with what you need. Who look beyond your exceptional compartmentalization and see that you need help too – at the very least, a break from looking after the rest of us.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Not deliberately,” she smiled a touch. She loved this woman – loved that she was already formulating a laundry list of reasons why Lucy had been diligent about communicating, why it was her own fault that she’d buried her needs. Why nothing needed to change except her capacity to continue to look after everyone else. “But our coping mechanisms? Our communication? They need to evolve – _especially_ now that Alex is back, and our dynamics are changing again. Adjusting again. And that doesn’t just mean me properly checking it – it also means you learning to trust that I will love you even when you aren’t strong.”

Again, Maggie’s eyes welled. But this time, they stayed locked with Lucy’s – searching for hesitation. Searching for the lie.

“So, I’ll say it again,” Lucy tipped her head forward, just enough that their foreheads grazed. But they never dropped eye contract. “The fact that Alex being kidnapped triggered you? Pushed you into taking a step back? I’m so unbelievably _proud_ that you took that step for yourself. And I’m even more proud that you found some other way to help – a way that better met your needs. And you look after Ky? Keeping her grounded when everyone else was scattered? That was absolutely no less important than being in that interrogation room or breaking open that fucking tank.”

This pause was long, Maggie’s eyes drifting shut as she breathed in the reassurance. Tried to let them coat her lungs, her heart. Fill her up and drown out the angry, violent words of guilt that had been clogging her chest since she left that interrogation room.

And when her chest finally felt a little lighter – a little easier to breathe around, she pulled back. Dragged her hand not tangled with Lucy’s under her eyes and tried for a smile.

“I wish I’d broken more than his jaw.”

“Yeah, well,” Lucy reached over, palming her cheek properly and thumbing away the lines of tears with a gentle smile. “Get in line.”

* * *

Alex stared up at the ceiling – watching the lights from passing cars race over. Practicing her breathing. Counting down from one hundred, than back again. And when that didn’t work, she started counting up in multiples, then divided, then squared. But no matter how much math she ran through, her mind would not shut down.

Five years ago, she would have taken a shot of vodka. Or ten.

Three years ago, she would have wandered the ship until her legs ached.

Last year, she would have gotten up and found Freyer.

Tonight, she felt unable to do any of it. Alcohol was… off the table. She couldn’t leave the house, both because of the threats to her life and because of her child in the next room. And Freyer was on the other side of town, dead asleep.

So, instead, she stared at the ceiling.

Tossed. And turned. Before, finally, “fuck it.”

The phone barely rang once before it was answered – whispers with a side of panic on the other end. “Alex? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you-“

“Kar,” she interrupted, short-circuiting the mounting alarm. “I’m fine,” she dropped back against her pillows, holding the phone to her ear. “I just can’t sleep. Figured you would still be patrolling.”

“Oh yeah. I, ah, _am_ patrolling,” a lie. Alex couldn’t hear the telltale sound of whistling air or street noise. “Mmhmm, 100%. But ah…” some shuffling, a thud, then. “If you’re up, do you want me to come over?” It was nearing midnight, and that was absolutely a ridiculous request, but Alex didn’t have the energy to care. Not with Kara.

“Please?” Because this bed was three times too big. She was drowning in Maggie and Lucy’s absence. In the unreasonable hollow ach in her chest which only grew every moment she lay awake.

“Give me ten minutes,” another thud, the sound of an opening window, than flight. “I’ll pick us up something to drink – you got the TV in your room set up?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll bring your favorite.”

A pause, where Alex could only hear the rush of air. Where something swelled in her chest and choked her words. Then, “thank you Kar.”

“You never need to thank me for this. Ten minutes – I promise.”

* * *

There was nothing edible left in the house, so they ordered Chinese from their favorite place just down the street. It tasted like cardboard in Lucy’s mouth, but she ate it anyway.

Maggie was only half present, but she still helped tidy up. Put away week-old abandoned dishes. Threw out half their fridge and a chunk of their cabinet. Changed the sheets and duvet. Did a load of laundry to compensate for the sheer amount of clothing that had migrated to Alex’s. It was a little cathartic, at least to Lucy, to organize their space. Rid it of the damage of a seven-day ‘vacation’.

But then, all at once, there was nothing more they could do. No more distractions.

They had to go to bed at some point.

Before Lucy even showered, she knew that sleep was a pipe dream.

But, dutifully, they slipped beneath the sheets. On their regular sides of the bed – an ocean between them that, eight months ago, had hardly registered. But now? Now it felt like an Alex sized hole. Perfectly matching the one’s in their chests.

Perfectly matching the one that had been born the day the Exodus ripped their girlfriends from them. One that had simmered for a year, than healed. And now, making itself known anew.

But neither spoke about it. Instead, they tried to settle. Maggie on her side, facing Lucy, Lucy flat on her back.

The silence was thick – their breathing and street noise the only thing filling the void.

That, and Lucy’s sluggish thoughts.

Maggie rolled over.

Lucy’s mind wandered to their morning routine.

Maggie turned back.

Maggie was running down a lead on the other side of town the next morning, so wouldn’t be able to detour to the school. Thus, Lucy mentally calculated how long it would take for her to drop Ky off in order to get to work on time.

Maggie turned into the bed, pressing her face into her pillow.

Lucy got right through to figuring out how much extra time they’d need to swing by the café for her coffee and Ky’s cruller before she realized that she didn’t to incorporate Ky into her plan. Or Alex. She only had to worry about getting herself out of the apartment on time. 

Maggie huffed, rolling back onto her side, facing Lucy.

Something in Lucy’s chest hallowed. Ached. She tried to breathe through the discomfort. The unease.

It didn’t work.

“Mags?”

Maggie blinked and raised herself on her elbow. Studied her empty expression, eyes still locked on the ceiling. “Yeah, Luce?”

But Lucy didn’t have words. Her mind was made of chaos and heartache. So, instead, she rolled into her girlfriend. Tucked her head under the other woman’s chin and gathered handfuls of Maggie’s stolen DEO shirt between them. Pulled her close, inhaling the familiar comfort of shampoo and _Maggie_. Instinctively the detected wrapped over Lucy’s waist, drawing her closer, and pressed her lips into her hair. 

At least the sound of Maggie’s stuttering heart was better than her spiraling thoughts.

* * *

9 minutes and 48 seconds after she hung up, Alex heard the knocking on her bedroom window. Throwing off the covers, she quickly yanked back the rest of the curtain and revealed a floating, grinning Supergirl – drinks held aloft in offering.

“You know I have a front door, yeah?” But she still wrenched open the window, and let her sister float in.

“Didn’t wanna wake Ky,” and then a warm cup was pressed into her hands. From the smell it was hot chocolate, probably with extra whip cream and maybe marshmallows. Wouldn’t be as good as Maggie’s, but it was more than enough to settle her scattered mood.

“Wanna grab some pajama’s and I’ll set up whatever we’re watching?”

“Sure,” and then a DVD case was thrust into her hands, and Kara disappeared.

Given she was unable to sleep, Terminator was probably an odd choice. But Alex found herself grinning, found her heart warming. Kara did _not_ like this movie, but Alex did, and that was all that mattered to the superpowered sister.

Without much fanfare they settled on the bed, backs pressed to the headboard, shoulders pressed together, duvet pulled over their laps as they watched.

It was about half-way through that Alex finally broke the warm silence. Head dropping to rest on Kara’s shoulder, she murmured into the space. “Thanks for coming.”

“Always, Alex.”

“And remind me to apologize to Lena,” the shoulder under her cheek stiffened. “If my call didn’t wake her up, you 100% did when fell out of bed.”

A sharp inhale, fingers denting the (thankfully) mostly empty hot chocolate cup. Then, just as suddenly, the Krypontian relaxed, sinking down the headboard a little. “You suck.”

“You love me.”

“I do,” another pause. A shift. “And thank _you_ for calling me.” Alex pulled away, turning to study the side of her sisters face carefully, but didn’t say anything. Silence enough of a question. “I know you can look after yourself now. I mean, you could always look after yourself. But since you got back…” Kara took a breath, turning to meet her sister’s eyes. “It’s just nice. Knowing that I can still help you. That you still want me to.”

“Kar,” she smiled, squeezing her leg through the blankets. “We take care of each other. Always. We’re the Danvers sisters.”

A half smile pulled at Kara’s lips, eyes drifting back to the movie as she parroted a favorite phrase. “We should come with a warning.”

* * *

Two days.

That’s how long they lasted.

It was the penultimate night of Alex’s suspension. She’d be at work the day after tomorrow.

And Maggie _snapped._

They’d done their new thing. Settled into a too big bed, in a too small apartment, and tried to sleep. Followed their routine, filled the space with empty small talk and tried to pretend like the apartment hadn’t lost its softness. Its safety.

And then Maggie snapped.

An hour of trying to sleep turned into two. Then a third. Then she was shoving the blankets off and swinging her legs off the bed. She couldn’t do this. Couldn’t lay here and pretend there hadn’t been a microphone imbedded in their bedroom for a year – hadn’t been a despicable man listening to their every conversation, every intimate moment. Pretend that _this_ was okay. Like Alex and Ky being a handful of blocks away may as well be another planet for how much she missed them.

Then she was jumping, Lucy’s hand on her spine unexpected this time of night. Her thighs bracketed Maggie’s hips, sitting behind her close enough that her calves hung over the bed, chin resting on her shoulder.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Lucy’s voice was soft – soft enough that it didn’t break the quiet of the room.

Maggie tilted her head to the side to look at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. “What?”

“You pack a bag,” and suddenly Lucy was pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder, pulling her legs away. “I’ll get the bathroom.”

She watched in mild confusion as she slid off the bed, already padding towards the kitchen. “Luce?” 

She paused at the top of the stairs and turned, leaning against the wall for a moment and smiled back at her. “We can’t stay here anymore. We’re working on expressing emotional boundaries, remember? This place, it isn’t working. So, pack a bag – we’re going to Alex’s.”

Her smile was too soft, too gentle, too hopeful for this to just be about staying a night at their girlfriend’s house. This was something more – something Maggie also felt, deep in her bones. What Lucy was really saying, without saying, because they didn’t know if they _could_ say it yet.

_We’re going home._

* * *

The duffel thumped on the wooden floor at the entry way. Louder in the silence of the sleeping apartment, but Maggie was honestly too exhausted to care. She’d barely slept the last two nights.

And now she was home.

Lucy had just closed the door behind her when Gertrude’s padding footsteps registered.

Big tonight – Maggie had finally gotten used to the ever-changing forms. The alien animals were still an adjustment, but with the life they led, it wasn’t exactly a hold up for the Science Division Detective.

Automatically, and much to Maggie’s amusement, Lucy reached down to scuff Gertrude behind the ears, the animal’s tail smacking the bar stool’s leg at the attention. They’d certainly come a long way.

“Guys?” The light blinked on, blinding everyone, but revealing Alex. Dressed in sweats and a bra, standing at the mouth of the hallway with a tilted head. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Danvers,” it is now. “It okay if we crash here tonight?”

Alex watched them for a moment, drifting between both of her partners. The exhaustion that clung to them, the dark circles under their eyes, the Army printed duffel in the corner. Then, she smiled softly, holding out a hand to them. “Come to bed?”

* * *

Maggie called in sick. Lucy called in a favor. So, today was going to be just the three of them. The first full day just them since Rick.

Alex, very gently, informed Lucy that she needed to drive her own kid to school. And that yes, she’d be very, _very_ careful. And call if she saw anything suspicious. Lucy had glared, but agreed – her suspension wouldn’t last forever, they’d hit a dead end with the bounties, and (unfortunately) they couldn’t lock Alex inside for the rest of her life.

Plus, the way she said informed them of the plan gave Lucy the impression driving her to school was about more than just giving her kid a lift without calling Kara, Ella or Freyer.

“So…” Ky jumped into Lucy’s DEO car, dumping her bag between her legs and watching her mother climb in. “What do you want to talk about?”

Alex started the car with a laugh, pulling out carefully and organizing her thoughts.

“This have anything to do with the fact that Maggie and Lucy only lasted two nights away?” Her mom’s jaw worked against her smile. “Or the fact that you missed them just as much?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise this wouldn’t be charming.”

“So, it _is_ about them.”

Alex took a breath, exhaling with a laugh and nod. “I suspect after… Rick, they haven’t felt comfortable in their place. Which, I definitely get,” she didn’t really want to visit the apartment all the much anymore either.

“That sucks,” Ky nodded, watching morning traffic without seeing. “So, this about them moving in with us?” 

“You know, traditionally,” Alex shrugged, repressing a grin. “Parents tend to lead the adult conversations.”

“You’d fumble around too much,” Ky shrugged, leaning back in her chair. “I figured I’d save you the trouble.”

“Okay, genius, if you knew where this was headed, what do you think about it?”

Another shrug, Ky barely resisting an eyeroll at her mother’s nervousness. As if this couldn’t be seen from a mile out – as if Freyer hadn’t already broached the subject with her at therapy. “Seems like a good idea.”

Alex glanced at her, arched eyebrow at the nonchalance. “Really?”

“Really,” another shrug, Ky shifting in her chair to better face her mother. “I mean, it’s not like they aren’t here most of the time anyway. And things are… better when they’re around,” she glanced out the window, trying to unpack that thought. “You’re… happier, I guess? Less anxious.”

“Hey, Ky,” a hand found her leg, waiting to time a glance so they had brief eye contact. “This can’t just be about my happiness, yeah? I _am_ happy, whether Maggie and Lucy live with us or not. I just need to know how _you_ feel about it.”

Sensing the sudden seriousness, Ky took a deep breath. Tried to actually articulate her feelings about the shift – a shift which had already started weeks and weeks ago. “Honestly?” Alex nodded, glancing at her again. “Seems like it wouldn’t change things all that much?” She scratched at an eyebrow, thinking about their lives. “I mean, aside from the constant guessing about who is going to be home when I open the door.”

“I get that, but,” Alex’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “Them moving in _would_ change things.”

“Okay…?”

Another breath. “Them moving in would signify us… starting to become something more,” she spoke slowly, listening for Ky’s reaction carefully. “And this is _not_ me saying that you have to view them as parents or whatever. But… it _would_ be us becoming a… a unit. A family. The four of us, in whatever form that takes.” 

Ky’s bit the inside of her cheek, staring out the window as she processed that.

Alex, took another breath, glanced at her kid, and pressed on. “We’d need to talk about house rules, what everyone feels comfortable with. And, look. I’m always going to make time for you Ky – you’re still my number one priority. Always. And this only happens if you feel comfortable.”

“Ma,” Alex risked a glance. Her kid had that _look_. That one that belonged in the mirror from when Alex was fourteen. Exasperated. A little amused. A little like she thought her mother was being ridiculous. “Maggie and Lucy are great. I know things are going to change – I’m not _stupid_. But you’ve gone out of your way to make sure we still see the Exodus people, just because I asked. You make sure to check in before every game night, just in _case_ I wasn’t in the right head space. And Maggie and Lucy do the exact same stuff – it’s like you three are one big hive mind of over-communication and emotional check ins. Which, let me tell you, was a surprise from Lucy. She gives a strong _we don’t feel our feelings here_ vibe.”

Alex snorted, navigating into the edges of town. Chest easing.

“I like them. You’re happier with them around. The house is… smoother when they’re around…”

“But?”

“But, um, would you want me to tell them?” Alex glanced at her, noting the touch of anxiety. “About me?”

“Hey, no,” she reached over, squeezing Ky’s thigh even as she navigated. “Absolutely not. Telling them about _you_ is entirely up to you. Them living with us or not – you control any and all personal revelations, love. Always.”

“They won’t, I don’t know, be offended? When they do find out?”

Smothering the warm feeling at the insinuation that Ky _intended_ tell them about herself, Alex kept her tone serious. “No, Ky, really. When or if you tell them, they’ll understand, okay? Lucy and Maggie… they’ll get it. Just like Kara. Just like everyone. You don’t have to worry about that. I promise.”

For a moment, the declaration hung in the air. Until, finally, Ky let out a deep exhale – anxiety escaping her chest. “Okay. That’s um… good. Thank you.”

“It there anything else?” A quick glance, another squeeze.

Ky took a deep breath. “I just…”

A pause. Alex glanced at her again, noting the twisted lips. She was being _awkward_. She loved her kid. “You just?”

“You… you promise to still make time for… I don’t know. Us?” her head ducked, worrying the hem of her sleeve. “Like, I know you’re busy. And right now, there is a _lot_ going on. But…”

“But nothing,” she reached over again, but this time pressed her fingers into the back of her exposed neck. Squeezing until Ky glanced over, Alex turning to lock eyes for a moment before turning back to the street, not removing her hand. “Still us against the world, love. And yeah, again, there may be some growing pains where we find our rhythm. But just like with the Exodus – if you feel like I’m missing the mark?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she nodded, eyeroll in her voice. “Let you know. I know.”

“Good,” she nodded, navigating into the jam-packed street leading to the school. “And hey, I don’t even know what they’re going to say. This is all hypothetical.” Her kids snort had her looking over with a confused smile. “What?”

“You’re joking,” a glance. “Okay, you’re not. Lucy was right, you’re an oblivious lesbian.”

Surprise chocked her laugh. _“What?”_

“They may not know how to ask, cause’a me,” Ky grabbed her bag, throwing her mother another grin as they inched to the front of the drop off line. “But they absolutely want to live with you. I’d bet my atmospheric disruptor on it.”

For a second, warmth swept through Alex’s chest. Then her mind caught up – Ky’s eyes widening when she realized what she’d said. “I’m sorry, _your what?”_

“Ah…” Ky shrugged and glanced out the window rapidly. “Nothing, never mind. Ah… gotta go. See Quinn. Good luck with your girlfriends,” and then she was gone.

Alex stared at the slammed door a little dumbly.

Then took a deep breath and stopped fighting her grin.

* * *

Alex watched her girlfriends visibly relax when she re-entered her apartment unharmed. She supposed that was fair – there seemed to be an abundance of people trying to kill her at the moment. The lack of newness to that reality really was a little concerning.

Placing her keys in the bowl by the door, joining Maggie and Lucy’s, she paused. Took a breath. Then looked up, taking in Maggie and Lucy on the couch. Lucy’s legs tossed over Maggie’s, tea in her hands while the Detective had set up a file on her shins.

“You okay there Danvers?” Maggie asked, head tilting as she absently gathered her work and placed it off to the side.

“Yeah,” she nodded, rocking on her heels. “Can we talk?” They visibly stiffened, and she waved her hands, brushing the very thought away. “No! No. Again. Nothing bad,” she approached, waving at her own coffee table. “You mind?”

They both nodded, Lucy moving to tuck her legs underneath herself, allowing them both to face Alex as she settled across from them. Gertrude, on the single sofa, made a grunting sound at Alex, who just huffed and leaned over to give her a scratch before turning back.

“So, you showed up at 2am last night,” she looked between them, winding her fingers together to keep from fiddling. "Wanna talk about that at all?”

Maggie winced again, but Lucy replied, mug still held firmly between her hands. “We probably can’t stay at our place much longer. Its… just not worth the anxiety.”

“After what Rick did?”

“Yeah,” Lucy glanced at Maggie who nodded as well. “It just feels… unsettling. Being there and knowing what he knew.”

Alex nodded, smiling sadly at them. “I figured as much.” Another breath, where she glanced between them – stalling. She was stalling. Because her kid was _right_ , she was a disaster lesbian. “Um, look, are you thinking about moving out?”

Lucy and Maggie shared a look, Maggie speaking without looking away. “Probably. I can barely stand to be in there, let alone sleep or relax.”

“That’s valid,” Alex nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to dredge up a little of the bravery that made her so goddamn reckless in the field. “Have you considered moving in here?”

Silence.

Even Lucy’s eyes widened. Which is saying something from Major-poker-face-Lane.

“Okay, hear me out,” Alex looked between them, taking in their shock and trying not to panic. “Honestly, you already partially live here – I have no room left in any of my drawers, you drive my kid to school more often than I do, the kitchen belongs to you, Mags and that en suite looks like Hurricane Lane,” Lucy narrowed her eyes jokingly at the comment. The shock wearing away loosened some of the panic in Alex’s chest. “I, ah, I had planned on bringing this up towards the new year, when the lease on your place runs up. But, given what’s happened, it seems ridiculous for you guys to find another apartment that you’ll only spend three nights a week in.”

Lucy and Maggie shared another look, a small smile shared between them. A smile that Alex apparently missed, wincing at the silent communication. “Look, I get it if you guys need to go away and talk about this, I know it’s a big step and-“

“Danvers,” Maggie reached over, fingers slipping around her bicep. “Stop.”

“This is no more me and Maggie _plus_ you, than it was Maggie and you plus me two years ago,” Lucy explained around her soft smile. “This is a _relationship_ conversation. And you are just as much in this relationship as us.”

“Right,” Alex nodded, running her tongue along the top of her teeth, glancing between them. “Okay. So, ah, what are you thinking?”

“Honestly?” Lucy shifted, waiting for two sets of eyes to be on her. “I’d already be packing if there wasn’t another person who needs to be considered.”

Alex smiled, softly, happily. Relieved. As if that was a concern she _wanted_ them to have. “Ky.”

“Ky,” Lucy repeated. “We love you Alex, we want to be with you. But… I know things are more complicated than that now. And the last thing I want is to be intruding on her life, especially when it is only just settled into some semblance of normal.”

“And even if it’s inconvenient, I’d prefer to take things at her pace and find a temporary place for the two of us rather than rush this,” Maggie voice contained conviction of a kid who had been displaced her entire life.

Alex chuckled, dipping her head to smile at the floor, trying to contain the affection swelling in her chest cavity. It made her want to say many a sappy thing, instead of the mature adult things she needed to say. “Well, I’m really glad you feel that way,” she looked back up, making sure they understood that _glad_ was an understatement. “Truly. But I wouldn’t have made this offer without having talked to her about it first. More than once,” she paused. Taking in Lucy’s raised eyebrow, Maggie’s tilted head. “We’d need to talk as a…” family, “household at some point. But yeah, she’s on board.”

“Seriously?” Maggie, arched eyebrow added to her head tilt. “She’s okay with this?” She tipped her head at Lucy and back. “With us?”

Alex nodded slowly, eyes softening. “She is. There will probably be plenty of hiccups, but she isn’t feeling neglected or excluded or like we are pulling the rug out from under her. We talked about this possibility a couple months ago as well. We aren’t blindsiding her.”

“Well, good?” Maggie turned to look at Lucy, trying to find a reason why they should be fighting this.

“Look,” Alex straightened, took a breath, and set serious looks on the pair of them. “I want to live with you. I think we’re ready, more than ready. But you guys need to consider this seriously _because_ Ky is involved. If it doesn’t work out, for whatever reason, she is going to be hurt as well. Which is true whether or not you move in, but the more intertwined your lives become with hers, the worse it will be. If-” she hesitated, thinking about her next words carefully. Restarted. “Ky has spent her entire life _choosing_ her family. So, if we do this, you need to be ready for the possibility of Ky coming to consider _you_ family, outside of our relationship.”

There was a moment where they both processed that slowly. Then, Lucy shifted. “Are you talking about co-parenting?”

“It’ll be inevitable,” Alex spoke carefully, meeting her eyes. “I mean, you two have already started to pick up the slack around here. She is going to start treating you like authority figures, parental figures. And if you aren’t ready for that, or don’t want that, I need to know now.”

Maggie’s mind spun out. Thoughts of being a parent, in any capacity, would have sent her running last year. Thoughts of being a _mom…_ she’d never seen herself like that. Never seen that as being her life. But she also could no longer imagine her life without the fourteen-year-old sarcastic, cocky, awkward teenager who phased through the walls to scare her aunt. Who psychically searched for her mother for hours, and eventually stole her badge to save her. Who, over the weekend, offered to watch the baseball with her, as if it was for Maggie’s benefit, but proceeded to ask increasingly detailed questions (and almost snapped her phone when the National City Eagles striked out). The kid who Maggie had _missed_ and _worried_ about for the last two nights. The kid who she’d started to _love,_ and it was fucking terrifying. But you know what was more terrifying? Walking away.

Lucy, next to her, had come to a similar conclusion. But she’d replayed her conversation with Ky from just over a week ago – the teenager who had never so much as shed a tear in front of her had started to crumble at her own words, “ _I guess I’m still scared that imma mess it up – that that she’ll realize I’m just this alien kid that no one wanted, and I’ll **ruin** it.” And Lucy’s chest swelling with indignation at the very thought – that this child could think she was anything other than loved._

_So, her mouth ran away without her, sharing intimate dangerous words without hesitation. “Even if you were right – even if there was some alternatively stupid fucking reality in which Alex Danvers didn’t love you with her entire heart – you will never be alone again. You will never be forgotten or left behind or abandoned. You are loved, Ky Danvers. And not just by your mom. You have an entire family ready to go to the mat for you – because you are a fucking awesome kid, okay? And nothing you say, and nothing you do, will ever change that.”_

But most importantly? Lucy locking eyes with the terrified teenager and speaking the phrase that would be shared between them at very too-emotional scene they found themselves in for the rest of their lives. _“You are a sarcastic little shit, and I love you.”_

“Look,” they were too quiet too long, and a Danvers had to fill silence. It was their way. “I know it won’t be easy. And it will probably be complicated a lot of the time. And there is a lot to figure out, but-“

“Alex,” Lucy reached over catching her bouncing knee. “I-“ she glanced at Maggie, who smiled. Nodded. “ _We_ are on board. If Ky is.”

“I-“ she blinked. “Really?”

Maggie is who answered, dimples appearing with her smile .“Really, really.”

“Oh,” she looked between them, carding a hand through her hair. “Ah. Cool?”

[…]

They stopped for drinks – Maggie disappearing briefly into the kitchen to brew tea for everyone. Creating a moment to gather thoughts and reconvene at the dining room table.

She felt her heart _thump_ when she returned and found Lucy seated on the tabletop, Alex standing between her legs, hands braced on her thighs. They weren’t making out yet, but that was the obvious direction of the teasing smirk on Alex’s face – and the challenge in Lucy’s eyes.

“Okay,” she chuckled, placing down the mugs and tapping Lucy’s hip. “You two have no self-control. Would you please?”

Alex laughed, leaning over their girlfriend in front of her to press a lingering kiss to her cheek. As she started to step away, Lucy caught her shirt. Tugging her back for a quick kiss, evening the playing field, only made Maggie warm further. But they eventually obeyed, each taking a seat, Maggie at the head.

“Um, so,” Alex slid a mug over to herself, pressing it between her palms, focusing on the feel of it seeping into her one real hand. “If we’re doing this, there are probably some things we need to talk about. We need to be on the same page.”

Lucy nodded, glancing at Maggie who just nodded at her to go first. “Can we talk about the future? Beyond just moving in together?”

Alex nodded, relieved. “Where do you want to start?”

“Kids?” Lucy glanced at Maggie and back. “Do you want more?”

Alex shrugged, lip pulling up. “I always wanted to be a mom, and look, if it’s something you guys want, I’m with you 100%. But,” she smiled, soft, looking elsewhere. “I’ve had my kid – I don’t _need_ more than that, more than her.” Maggie’s small exhale of relief had her glancing over with a smile. “I take it this is good news?”

“We,” Lucy waved her cup at Maggie and herself. “Talked about kids while you were gone. Decided against having them – which is not to say that we don’t _want_ Ky, definitely not what I mean. We just…”

“Didn’t want to have our own?” Maggie finished, sharing a look with Lucy to make sure she agreed.

“Well, good,” Alex grinned a little, glancing between them. Dispelling immediate thoughts about what they’d have done if she _hadn’t_ found Ky. She took a breath, a sip, and started the next big topic. “What about getting married?”

“Asking us to marry you, Danvers?”

Alex just smiled, this side of laughter, because _yes, god yes. Please._ But also, it’s too soon, there are too many steps between here and that. Including the law. “A proposal should be a surprise, not an engagement – we just need to know that we are walking towards.”

“I’d love to,” Lucy started, eyes happy, smile sad. “But you know that we can’t – legally speaking.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled back. “Yeah Luce, I’m aware. But two of us can… and I think two of us should. Eventually.”

“And who would be making _that_ decision?” Maggie cut in.

Alex shifted, cheek ticking, and eyes dragged down – but Lucy knew where she was going before she said anything. “In case something happens to one of us.”

“We all are work incredibly dangerous jobs,” she looked between her partners, Maggie looking this side of belligerent. “And if something, Rao forbid, does happen, I want our legal rights to be enforceable.”

“Romantic,” Maggie muttered without conviction. Knowing that this was a necessary conversation. Knowing, and still hating.

“We,” Lucy gestured between herself and Maggie. “Already have medical proxy’s, Al.”

“And you know as well as I do that your father would crawl out of the woodwork with an army of lawyers before he let that be enforced.”

Lucy winced, but didn’t disagree.

“A marriage would be harder to overturn – harder to ignore. For both your parents.”

A silence. A moment. Where her partners turned the words over in their heads. Then they both spoke at the same time.

“Danvers-”

“Alex-"

When they both paused to let the other speak, Alex cut in, having already thought about this ad nauseum. “Look, I want a medical proxy, appointing you two my medical power of attorney. Especially when we move in together. If something does happen to me, I trust you two with my life – and I trust you to listen to Ky and Kara. And, honestly? Out of the three of us, my family is the least likely to push back.”

“Your mother isn’t exactly my biggest fan, Alex.”

“But she won’t take you to court over it – and even if she did, Kara would back you too hard. Look,” she rubbed her eyes. “This is all theoretical – we have plenty of time to argue about it in the future, _after_ our hypothetical engagement,” she smiled, just a little, at the thought. “I just wanted to put it out there.”

“That we should get married?” a little exasperated, Maggie gestured between herself and Lucy. “ _Without_ you?”

“I know it’s not perfect, but it would still be _about_ the three of us… just the last bit, with the whole legal documents thing? _That_ would be about you two.”

Maggie’s wince and suddenly working jaw spoke volumes. But she didn’t push back on the logistics. No matter how shitty, Maggie recognized the small but real chance her parents would find out she was hurt and make their lives _hell_. Well, a worse hell then they’d already be in. Which is exactly why Alex wanted a marital safeguard.

Then Lucy was clearing her throat, and both partners immediately caught on to the unexpected awkwardness clinging to her posture. The kind of stiff uncomfortableness that was usually associated with Alex, not Major Director Lane. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to speak. “What about Ky?”

Which was not what Alex expected. Knitting her brows and sharing an equally confused look with Maggie, she finally asked. “What about Ky?”

Lucy bound her fingers together, eyes set on her hands rather than Alex. “If we,” she tipped her head at Maggie. “Got married, hypothetically, you know that there would be no realistic chance of any kind of parental rights. For us.”

Alex’s throat caught – unexpected emotion swelling hard and fast from her chest, cutting off an immediate ability to answer. “Ah, well, I guess that’s mostly up to Ky – she’s not exactly a kid.”

“Right,” Lucy nodded, rigid. Maggie’s hand disappeared behind under the table, pressing against her leg. Grounding. “But… if that’s what we wanted. Eventually. Then it would need to be _before_ a marriage,” legal mind twisting, the answers turning her stomach. “And it could only be one of us.”

“Right,” Alex muttered. Sometimes the reality of Earth law really sank in – as shitty as space was, being exposed to cultures that didn’t even have the arbitrary lines of ‘legal relationships’ was amazing. Liberating. But they had to work with what they had. “Well, again, this is all hypothetical at this point. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page before we took the next step.”

Maggie found her earlier frustration dissipating at the mention of _next steps._ “So, you still want us, Danvers?” 

“I do,” Alex’s eyes softened, expression melting into one of affection. Lips tugging up as she turned in her chair, reaching over to skirt fingers along Maggie check, share a smile with Lucy across the table. “I want an entire future with the both of you. The marriage and the house and the backyard for my alien dog,” Gertrude huffed from under the table and all three women smiled. “I want it all. With you two. But- but there is one more thing,” because of course there is. “About my… PTS I guess.”

“Hey,” Lucy spoke, locking eyes with her suddenly uncomfortable partner. “Us moving in does _not_ mean you have to rush opening up about everything from your past, Alex.”

“I know,” she placed a hand on the table between them, smiling gently at the sudden protectiveness. “I know. And there are still plenty of stories which can be told over time. But… before we do this? I really want you guys to know what you’re getting into.”

Maggie’s eyebrows furrowed, thinking about the dozens of stories. Each scar that had been carefully explained, each nightmare that had been unpacked as a team. “You don’t think we have a pretty good idea by now?”

“Oh, you do,” Alex assured, nodding. “But… but there is a difference. Between seeing the aftermath and… seeing.”

“Seeing?” Lucy repeated.

“Yeah,” Alex shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. A deep breath, then, “so, I don’t know if you guys know this, but, um, most of the crew have recorded messages for their families in case… in case we didn’t make it home.” Maggie’s jaw ticked, and Lucy’s eyes narrowed, but they didn’t interrupt. “So, right. I did those – there are messages for all of you. Kara and Winn and J’onn and you guys. Just… in case, ya know? But, ah, also, I kinda was put in charge of this… more informative messages? They’re called _logs._ Basically, it was just recording the bigger events. Stuff that… just happened while we were away,” her eyes dragged away, out the window, nose wrinkling. “Stuff that we did while we were away.”

Lucy’s spine was ramrod straight, director face edging her expression. Maggie suddenly felt like the air was too thin, but she couldn’t stop her next words. “And you want us to watch those?”

“Only if- only if you’re comfortable. If you _want_ to,” she tapped her fingers on the table before forcing her eyes back up. “I can have Darla sensor anything graphic, or any other parameters you guys wanted to avoid. There are a couple of things I can’t even show you if I wanted. Things that I need to tell Kara first. But I just… if you wanted, I’d like you to be able to… see. What happened. So that you know, for certain, that I’m still what you want. After… just after.”

Lucy felt her heart break at the sudden insecurity – the genuine fear that haunted Alex since that first date. That what she’d done to get back to them made her somehow unworthy of them. “Alex…”

“Danvers,” Maggie waited for dark eyes to raise up, almost meet hers, before talking with as much conviction as she could. “Nothing on those logs is going to change how we feel.”

Her expression softened into sad certainty, a quarter smile at her faith. “You don’t know that.”

“We do,” Lucy disagreed. “But you won’t believe us until we _have_ seen it.”

Alex didn’t argue – didn’t even bother trying. She was _right_. There was only so much they could learn from her scars, her stories, all told from her biased perspective. The only way for Lucy and Maggie to truly understand what she’d done to survive was to _show them_. No matter how hard it was.

“Well,” Maggie took a breath, sharing another look with her girlfriend. “I guess we’re having a movie day.”

Because no matter how wrong they believed Alex was, they would do this for her, because she asked. Because it is what she needed to be secure in their decision. But Maggie and Lucy? They were _already_ secure in this decision.

Life is too short. And you should live with the woman that keeps getting kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I won't be doing a complete walk through of the logs from How Monsters are Made in the next chapter - I tried but it just threw be into writers block. But, I have come up with a compromise so you won't be left completely without reactions!


	18. Dr. Danvers' Personal Logs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any one who has read How Monsters are Made recently, I'm sorry! There is a bunch of repetition here because I know that some people haven't read the original at all and I wanted to make sure they understood what people are reacting to.

Alex rocked on her heels outside her own apartment. Which was ridiculous – she _lived_ here. this was _her_ place. And yet, here she stood. Humming and hawing outside her home, petrified of what she’d find inside.

“You know,” Kara observed, watching her sister’s anxiety play out. “The little round thing? That _opens_ the door.” When Alex just nodded, as if the information was informative, she bit back a smile. “You _should_ know – you taught me this.”

“You would have figured it out eventually,” Alex voice was distracted, a little far away, but at least she was engaging. More than can be said for the journey between here and the restaurant. “You can only walk through doors so many times before you realize that there must be another way.”

Kara turned wide, scandalized, eyes on her sister. “That happened _once_.”

“Twice,” Alex countered; eyes still locked on her own peephole. “Three times if you count when you put your hand through the car door.”

“Pods _lift!_ ” Kara protested, as she had every time Alex told that story. It wasn’t _her_ fault humans had such weird mechanisms for entries and exits. But Alex finally cracked her usual smile, that half tilted one, with soft eyes which meant she _loved_ her sister, and loved teasing her just as much.

Stepping over, Kara carefully linked their fingers, waiting for dark eyes to meet hers. “Whatever it was that is on those videos, they won’t care.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t seem to understand how much those two love you,” Kara smiled, gentle and encouraging. “I was here while you were gone, Alex. I watched them for a year without you. There is nothing from your past that will undo that devotion. That love.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Alex stared into bright blue eyes, finding nothing but confidence in her sister’s expression. “Okay,” she nodded, turning back, armed with her sister’s conviction. “Let’s do this then.”

Alex barely got the door open enough to step through when she was assaulted by one Lucy Lane.

Fortunately, Kara had good enough reflexes to release Alex’s hand before she stumbled back into the hallway.

Alex was so _solid_. Tall and broad and strong enough that the full force of Lucy slamming into her barely phased the woman. She buried her face in Alex’s neck and just _breathed_. Inhaled the familiar scent of leather and coffee and _Alex._ Savoring the feel of her girlfriend’s arms around her waist, fingers pressing into her sides, nose dipping into her shoulder.

They stood like that perhaps a moment longer than was standard, but the bare minimum amount of time that Lucy could manage. And even when she pulled away, she didn’t go far, fingers sliding around to either side of Alex’s neck, while the Captains fingers hooked in her beltloops.

“Um,” Alex eyes were this side of glassy, but her smile was that soft kind of dazed that made Lucy’s insides melt. “Hi?”

“Hi back,” she ran a thumb along the underside of Alex’s jaw, skimming the still unexplained scar on her neck. “Good lunch?”

“Oh, ah,” she blinked, glancing over Lucy’s shoulder to take in Maggie leaning on the arm of the couch, arms crossed but smiling affectionately at them. “Yeah. Kara flustered our waitress so much she spilled water down the back of my shirt.”

Lucy’s smirk became a little less soft, amusement dancing in her eyes. Not just at the story, or the image, but the sight of her girlfriend. Right here, in her arms.

“Did you guys, ah,” Alex winced, glancing at Maggie again. “Finish?”

“Almost,” Lucy released her, but not really. Not yet. Her fingers slipped along her shoulder, and down her arm, tangling their hands so she could tug her over to the couch.

“Almost?”

“Yeah, Danvers,” once they were close enough, Maggie leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, skating knuckles along her cheek. “We thought you might want to watch the last few with us?” She glanced over at Kara, who stood smiling by the door. “We have the personal logs left. Figured you might be okay with those being watched together?”

“Oh, um,” Alex glanced between them. Their eyes soft, smile’s gentle. Everything about them screaming _at your pace, and only if you’re comfortable._ And some of the anxiety loosened in her chest. “Sure, um,” she glanced back at Kara. For a moment, she paused, held her breath, and exhaled, controlled and slow. “Kar, would you… do you want to see yours?”

Kara visibly perked, as much as she tried to hide it. At lunch, when Alex had explained why she needed to be out of the house, Kara’d not said a thing. Even though curiosity burned in her chest, she held her tongue – knowing full well that if she expressed even the smallest increment of interest, Alex would feel compelled to offer her the same viewing. Even if it made her uncomfortable. Even if she wasn’t ready. So, even now, she restrained her smile as much as possible as she nodded, taking a hopping step forward. “I’d love to.”

“Cool, um,” Alex turned back to her girlfriends, squeezing Lucy’s hand. “Did you watch the superfriend’s ones?”

“Nope,” Lucy popped the p, already tugging Alex around the couch. “Darla said that they were less intense, so they could be viewed as a group and generally be… well received?”

“Right,” she nodded with a wince. Thinking about the less happy ones. Thinking about the traumatic ones. The bloody ones. The brutal ones. The ones that her partners had spent the better part of the afternoon viewing at her request.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie pulled her onto the couch, tucking her foot under her own thigh and turning so she could face the anxious woman. “What we just saw? Changed nothing.”

“Other than our hit-list,” Lucy muttered, sinking down next to them.

A deep breath – the exhale long and slow. A visual representation of Alex letting go of her fear – of her demons. Of the lingering doubt that she didn’t deserved this. These people. These two women.

Starting, just starting, to accept that she was allowed to have a life with them – a full, happy life.

That she was allowed to let it go.

“Okay,” she sank back against the cushions, Maggie’s arm coming around her shoulder, Lucy hooking a leg over hers. “You guys ready?”

“Darla,” Lucy called, hand finding Kara’s as she settled on her other side. “Hit it.”

* * *

**PERSONAL LOG: DR ALEX DANVERS (#1)**

_When the screen lit up, there was no one in the frame. But the audio picked up a scuffle off to the left._

_“Would you please just sit down!” exasperated, followed by a series of grunts and bangs. “For Feys sake Alex- Urgh! No licking- that is disgusting! What’s the matter with you!?”_

_A somewhat manic laugh, punctuated by the squeaking of rubber on the floor. “Guess you didn’t grow up with siblings, huh!?”_

_“Bleh, what would possess such a revolting-HA!” Suddenly, Alex violently entered the frame, the hands of the second person just visible as they shoved her into the chair in front of the camera. “Now would you please-“_

_“No! I really don’t wanna to do this El,” she was still laughing as she spoke, facing her apparent assailant rather than the camera._

Maggie and Lucy noticeably relaxed at her sides. Lucy exhaling one slow breath and Maggie’s arm over her shoulder losing its rigidity. Alex remembered this day. Remembered Ella crashing into her quarters with a wide smile and the promise of something new and shiny that the xeno-biologist would be interested in. An effective lie as it sat at the center of her Venn Diagram of interests; her own scientific curiosity and providing Ky with new and interesting tech to fiddle with.

She remembered _believing_ the lie right up until they passed their shared workshop, the engine room and finally the remaining supply closet before the comms room. Then she’d tried to dig her heals in – uselessly as it turns out. Ella Rose on a mission to help her friend? Absolutely unstoppable.

_“You can’t just do those stupid logs every two weeks! You are in here more than everyone else combined and you’re like, the only one who hasn’t made anything for your family!” Rolling her eyes, Alex turned to face the camera, raising a single eyebrow as if sharing her exasperation with the imaginary audience._

Alex’s company all snickered at the look, Maggie jostling her shoulder’s a touch. There’d been a couple of moments like this in the logs – Alex shared inside jokes with the camera she’d spent hundreds of hours recording them. She seemed to treat the lens like an old friend, more often than not. It had… softened some of the more traumatic entries.

_“That seems like my business, don’t cha think?”_

_“Well, I’m making it my business!” Ella leaned over Alex’s shoulder, resting both hands on the arm rest and grinned directly into the camera. “Hello family of the Great and Stupid Doctor Alex Danvers. She loves you all very much and talks about you incessantly! Unfortunately, she has refused to A) tell us your names so that we could do this for her. **And** B) do one of these herself because she is, quote ‘too fucking pissed off by the whole thing to be anything but an asshole.’”_

“Good to know you’re an asshole in all your iterations, Danvers,” Lucy muttered, warming a little when Alex just scratched at the leg still hooked over her thigh.

They’d all heard Alex be referred to as ‘The Great and Stupid’ – it was juts bizarre to see Ella, the alien who beat Maggie at darts six times in a row at the bar last week, talking to them without… knowing them.

_Ella leaned back in the frame, patting the disgruntled but smiling Alex on the shoulder. “So, I have bodily dragged her down here. Or, well. I guess I tricked her, then dragged? I couldn’t drag her more than a couple feet, she’s freakishly strong for a human… ANYWAY!” She clapped her hands together with a jump, causing Alex to roll her eyes at the camera. “I’ll leave her to it. I hope she says nice things. But even if she doesn’t, you should know that she does miss you. I personally think she works harder than everyone here to get back to you – even if not everyone lets her.”_

Kara stiffened, just a touch, at the mention of Alex’s less than ideal beginnings at the Exodus. But Lucy was already squeezing her hand, running her thumb over the back – easing some of the tension out of the superhero’s shoulders.

She and Maggie had watched enough of the horrible treatment; read the implication between Alex’s lines, heard the conversations, seen its effects in blackeyes, handcuff bruises and strangulation marks. So, this small mention? Was no longer enough to ding on her girlfriends’ panic radar. But Lucy wasn’t about to let the sister worry herself over something comparatively innocuous.

_With a last smile, and a final pat to Alex’s shoulder, Ella exited the frame, leaving a slightly rumpled Alex alone. She just gave a half smile, tucking still jaw length hair behind an ear. “Ah… So, I guess I have no choice, huh? I know that I should have done one of these ages ago. I just,” her smile faded before she shook out her hands and tried again. “Ella’s right. I am pretty angry all the time, and I didn’t want to have your last memory of me be… assholary. Though, Luce I know that you would say that is my primary setting anyway, and I should lean into it.”_

Lucy snorted, pleased to have already made the comment. Kara squeezed her hand in affection

_“It’s been… almost a year since we left. And I have missed you all each and every day – but that’s also what keeps me going, I guess… I guess if you have this drive, then you also have my logs. So, you know the general situation. It was… tough for me, at the beginning. I mean, it was tough for everyone! It’s just, I was the only human and working for… who I worked for made me look really bad. I don’t blame them for being suspicious. The only reason I survived those first months is because of people like Lyra and El. Most of the crew wanted to string me up… literally. Things were pretty bad until the battle of Hemithea. They’d never seen me fight, I guess, and Lyron is nothing if not practical… since then I have mostly gained the crews trust.” She waved her hand around her vaguely, “I don’t even have a guard following me around anymore!”_

Again, Lucy squeezed Kara’s hand, tugging a little until the Kryptontian leaned into her side. This comment on Alex’s early treatment was not news to anyone, including Kara, but it was different. Seeing it first-hand. Neither Lucy nor Maggie maintained their cool through their ‘movie session’. And they weren’t joking about the hit-list.

Not that Alex ever named any names – in fact, she was decidedly vague. Almost as if she knew that, should they get ahold of these, there would be a small hunting party led by one Lucy Land and Maggie Sawyer (and followed by many more). Didn’t mean they couldn’t fantasize about throwing their girlfriends tormentors off the DEO balcony.

_Alex’s chuckle trailed off, as she rubbed at the side of her face angrily. “Sorry, I probably shouldn’t tell you guys about that. Doesn’t matter anyway,” she sat up straighter again, dropping her hand with a forced smile. “I’m still the head medic– not cause we don’t have other doctors! But, aside from Dryl, not many had experience with multiple types of biological make up. So… my background made me a better fit to help the most people. I have learnt so much! If this were any other scenario, it would be exciting… Since Hemithea I also help with the guard. I generally don’t do trading work, that requires going off ship. Most planets aren’t too humanly friendly, if you catch my drift? Not to mention that the galaxy we just left had a very unpleasant anti-female vibe. But I help with training, and Lyron sometimes, quietly, takes my advice on strategic matters.”_

_Suddenly, genuine excitement and affection lit up her eyes, a smile pulling at her. “Plus, I asked the mechanics if they would give me some training in the engine room! Ky is dying to get in there, but there’s a strict age bar. So, I figure I could get some training, learn a helpful skill and help her out. She’s probably 11 now and is dead set on becoming an engineer or mechanic.”_

_Smile fading, her eyes focused more directly on the camera, envisioning making eye contact with the family she was speaking to. “I really do miss you guys. I promise, I’m doing everything I can to get home. And Winn,” taking a sudden deep breath, pushing away the desire to cry. “I’m gonna do what I promised okay? I’m gonna bring Lyra, and everyone else back. And I’m… I’m just so sorry that this happened, okay? I need you all to know, that I did everything I could to stop this, and now I’m doing everything I can to fix it. I love you all, and I just,” her eyes pinched as she looked away, fingers digging into her knees as her eyes reddened. “I’m so sorry.”_

[…]

Alex shifted in her seat at the extended silence. The video had ended with an uncharacteristic showing of emotion on her part, and she had the overwhelming desire to bolt. It was one thing to watch the horrible stuff, explain the pain, the injury, the blood. But it was another to talk about the hurt, the worry. The loneliness.

But they deserved to see these. They deserved to know – all of them really. Even the family not present. The video’s for Winn, J’onn. Her mother. The contents of these logs were made for them – to help them understand what happened to her while she was away. So… they should see them. If they wanted.

This was a start though. With these three women. Even if she wanted to be literally anywhere else at this moment.

“Alex…” Kara started, taking a deep breath. Alex tilted her head, just enough to watch Kara open, and close, and open her mouth again. But nothing else came out.

Eventually, Maggie cut in, aware of the escalating tension under her arm, Alex growing anxious at Kara’s inability to articulate the mixed feelings roiling in her chest. A similar feeling Maggie herself had experience not two hours ago – but she’d done her processing without Alex present (something she was suddenly very grateful for).

Fingers catching at the back of her collar, she let the tips drag along the sensitive skin exposed there. Whiskey eyes back to hers. “Good to know you missed us as much as we missed you, Danvers,” she tilted her head, smirking at her partner. “After all those public logs, was starting to think you’d forgotten about us.”

Where she expected Alex to crack a smile, release some of the tension gathering in her shoulders, she instead turned her body, Lucy forced to remove her leg. Serious dark eyes locked with hers, flicking over her expression. “Never, Mags,” she swore, brows pulling together at the mere suggestion that she’d ever _forget_ about them. “Not even for a minute.” Not for a second.

The detective’s breath caught a little at the sudden intensity, head tipping to the side a little in question.

“I,” Alex winced, looking back at the screen. “I _was_ angry. Furious. For the longest time. And it…” She shifted, leaning away from her girlfriends’ comfort – needing the space to find enough oxygen for these words. “I just didn’t feel like I could talk to you like that. With all that… rage clouding everything. I didn’t want the last thing I ever said to you guys to be like that.”

A pause, everyone’s eyes on Alex – her shoulders tense, eyes locked on the frozen screen. Then;

“Hey,” Lucy tucked some hair behind an ear when she turned. “We know, Al. We get it,” she smiled, fingers drifting along her jaw and holding her there a moment. “You’re okay.”

Alex took a deep breath, eyes skirting up to Kara’s, catching on the wet blue. But her sister nodded, her watery smile doing more to alleviate her nerves than she would otherwise have guessed.

“Okay,” she swallowed, leaning back into Maggie’s warmth a little. “Okay. Um,” she glanced back at the screen. “Kara? Um, the next one’s for you?” She glanced back, catching her eye and holding it. “I honestly don’t remember what it says, but… are you okay with us all seeing?”

“Yeah, of course,” a resolute nod, Kara knocking Lucy’s shoulder a little. Her sisters had been there through Alex’s disappearance, they sure as heck could be there for the words she’d spoken in her absence.

* * *

**PERSONAL LOG: DR ALEX DANVERS, GL (#4.1)**

\- Kara Zor-El Danvers -

_Alex was already picking at a pulled thread on her tac pants, even as she stared down the lens with pinched, anxious eyes. She was dressed in all black, her fitted t-shirt embroidered with their Exodus insignia. Scratching at her cheek with her good hand, she sat back and took one steadying breath._

_“Hey Kar,” a pause, small smile. “I bet’cha noticed what’s changed, huh?” She waved her brand-new prosthetic hand awkwardly._

Automatically, Alex flexed her bionic. Ever since Dryl’s last upgrade it had stopped giving her trouble. But seeing it there, in the early days, brought back the older pain. The phantom screaming of her missing limb, the deep seeded arch of the amputation sight, the worst of the pinched nerve firing up her arm and into her neck.

Lucy and Maggie both leaned into her, even as Lucy tugged Kara closer. As long as they were breathing, both Danvers Sisters would get the support they deserved.

_“I, ah… was in an accident. It wasn’t even doing anything reckless. Or- I guess that’s a lie. Wasn’t anything needlessly reckless. And I’m fine now.” She looked down at the offending hand, wiggling the mechanical fingers before clenching them into a fist. “Mostly.”_

_“It wasn’t even in a fight or anything, just a stupid mechanical failure gone wrong… Wrong-er. One minute I’m mentally high fiving myself for screwing this stupid bolt without being able to see what I’m doing, then next the entire engine came down on my arm. At first,” she relaxed and clenched again, eyes trained on her prosthetic. “My brain didn’t process what had happened. Like, there was a split second when I felt the ship turn, and then the sound of the jack failing, and bam - I’m being crushed by a 1000-pound machine.”_

Alex grimaced a little, shrinking against Maggie who just wrapped the arm around her shoulder a little snugger, hand coming to press against the front of her shoulder, where the biotech started. 

They’d held her through more nightmares than they could count – many of which involved this moment. The sound of the groaning metal, the white-hot agony of her arm being destroyed. The terror of being trapped.

So, they’d hold her through this as well.

_“I kept thinking – man. This would normally be where I’d just shout and magically a superhero would come and lift this stupid, heavy mistake off me, and everything will be fine – you’d tell me to be more careful, and J’onn would just shake his head and send me home so Lucy and Maggie could try keep me outta the field for a few days.”_

Lucy’s lip pulled up at the thought. A little proud of the fact they’d managed to keep the woman out of the field for a full two weeks without problem. But Kara shriveled, just a touch, just enough that Lucy shifted her weight away from Alex and into her. Maggie had the elder Danvers pulled tight against her, so the younger was on her – tangling their fingers together even tighter, she rested her head against the cardigan clad shoulder. Offering as much silent comfort as she could.

_“But I can’t do that out here.” She finally looked away from her bionic arm, watery eyes facing the screen. “I was pretty hurt, so I eventually passed out. But for that twenty minutes, where I knew that no one was coming, and I might bleed out, trapped under a stupid hunk of metal…” She hastily wiped a stray tear away._

Alex shifted uncomfortably at the show of vulnerability. At the exhibition of her pain, plain for the world to see. For these people to see – these people who called her _strong_ and _brave_ and _a hero_. Who were now witnessing her unpack one of the worst moments of her life – it felt like she was being stripped bare, pulled raw. Exposed.

But Maggie just tightened her hold, nose dipping into her hair even as she kept watching.

_“I just kept thinking – you never got to say goodbye – you missed your chance. If the crew gets home, they’ll have to give you this bank filled with messages, and none of them will be for Kara or Maggie or Lucy and that will just kill them a second time. That would just be… so unfair. And I can’t let another stupid, selfish decision hurt you guys. Not even from beyond the grave. I just… Urgh,” she scrubbed the tears away which were starting to escape, blinking hard to clear the remainder away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

_Taking a final deep breath, she started again._

_“Missing you, Kar, it’s like being untethered. I didn’t know it, but once you were cut from my life… I lost touch with a lot of who I was. Like I bound up all the best parts of me with you. And when I lost that, lost you, I… lost my anchor. And I think I started to drift into this… darker place. Where I felt like all the good in me, all the pieces that you, and Maggie and Lucy love… like it was left behind on Earth, and the longer I’m stuck out here, the more impossible finding those parts is going to be.”_

_“So, I just wanted to tell you that you are the best parts of me Kara,” focusing her eyes directly into the lens, as if she could **will** the audience to believe her. “And I love you, so much. And I’m just so sorry I had to leave you, that you had to watch-“ She closed her eyes a moment, fighting the welling sobs in her chest. “And If I ever get home, I will spend each and every day making sure you know that your goodness and honor and love are the only reason I survived most days. Thinking about you, Maggie and Lucy, and letting you down another time, that kept me going trapped under that engine. I swear it.”_

[…]

Video Alex had barely finished saying her last word by the time Kara was out of her chair. Lucy and Maggie only had a second to pull away (Lucy actually shuffling up the couch) before Kara dragged her sister in an iron hug, pulled her older sister into her arms so fiercely that it burned.

And, suddenly, as if the tension that had been bound up in Alex’s chest during that speech all those years ago finally came undone, she started to sob. Hitching and stuttered, pressed into the front of her sisters’ shoulder as she held fast, held tight. Silent tears running down the Kryptonian’s face as she kept her sister close.

It took whole minutes. Minutes of Lucy pressing a hand to Kara’s shaking spine, of Maggie pressing her back against the arm of the couch with a soft, pained smile. Minutes of sisters releasing years of pain – of loss – of ache. Of the phantom images burned behind their eyes.

But, eventually, they calmed. Breathing in each other’s space, still in each other’s arms, until they felt more whole. More… settled. Able to breath. Breath finally. Maybe breath properly for the first time since that day the on the Exodus I, where desperate sisters pressed desperate hands to the glass of a ship that ripped them apart.

* * *

**PERSONAL LOG: DR ALEX DANVERS, CAPT (#5)**

\- Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD -

&

\- Co-Director Lucy Lane, DEO -

Alex squirmed, just a little, at the title of the next one. Making messages for Kara had been easier, so there was almost a dozen outside of the one’s Darla selected. Different tones, different styles – all much easier to make than the messages for the other two occupants of her living room.

Which is why she remember the video the moment it appeared. Knew that she was about to open her heart on camera and was suddenly unsure if she wanted to be here for that.

“Hey,” Maggie tugged her back against her chest, leaving Alex to pull her legs up onto the couch and tuck her feet under Kara’s thigh. “Danvers, we can stop if you want?”

She smiled a little, titled her head up to try look at the detective. “That was my line, Sawyer.”

She couldn’t see it, but a dimple appeared, making Lucy smile at the opposite end of the couch. The warmth of watching her partners closeness spreading in her chest.

“Yeah, but you’re getting tense again?” Soft, gentle questioning. Maggie just trying to give her an out, if she needed it. If she wanted it.

“No, I’m good, I just,” she glanced back at the screen. “This is about to get really sappy, and I am going to want to burrow to the center of the earth.”

Lucy turned a little, arching at eyebrow at the beginnings of a blush on her girlfriend’s face. “Going soft on us, Danvers?”

Unexpectedly, dark eyes locked on hers, too confident giving her compromised position tucked under Maggie’s chin. “I’ve always been soft on you, Major.”

Which… probably said with a little too much heat, given the sister sitting between them. Only proven when Kar huffed and leaned forward, waving at the TV. “Rao, Darla? Please start the video and stop _them_.”

“As if you wish Kara Zor-El.”

_The footage opened with Alex sitting at the Captain chair. Her black Exodus uniform was more off then on, diagonal hem hanging open to reveal the dark grey singlet underneath. Her bad eye looked identical to its twin today, but she’d left her hand in its metallic form. “Hey guys,” Alex smiled, voice as soft as her eyes. “If you’re seeing this, it means I failed. So… I really hope you don’t. Have to see this that is.” She winced a little at her own awkwardness, before sighing. “I’ve done hundreds of logs, and yet the moment I try talk to you two, I’m a stuttering mess again - I hope you’re happy.”_

Lucy raised her mug at the screen with a smug, “we are.”

Alex would have been embarrassed, but chuckle vibrating through Maggie’s chest had her melting into her partner’s affection.

_A pause, smile turning up at the corners. “I do, hope you’re happy I mean. I… I hope that you built lives which are filled with the love and happiness you both deserve. I hope that I wasn’t an anchor, you know?”_

Maggie’s arm tightened over her chest, fingers tangling in the fabric of her shirt. Ground herself to the girlfriend she’d thought they’d lost. But was here.

Here and safe and embarrassed by her open declarations of affection for them.

But the embarrassment, swirling in her gut, had nothing on the warmth tingling under her skin. Had nothing on the lightness swelling in her chest.

_“I want you to know that this isn’t the first video I’ve made you – it’s like, the fifth?” She scratched her neck. “I just kept deleting them. Everything I say seems insignificant. Explaining how I feel about you two… it’s like trying to catch smoke. But, I’ve been speaking to my shrink – I know, contain your surprise – and she’s explained that sometimes it’s not what you say or how you say it but that you tried. So… I’m here, trying again. Bear with me.”_

Lucy huffed a laugh, leaning into Kara’s side and whispering, “remind me to buy Freyer a drink.”

Kara smiled down at her, eyes soft and still damp. “Me too.”

_Then Alex took a steadying breath fixing her eyes on the camera – the closet she could manage to eye contact._

_“Maggie, you taught me how to be myself. You… opened my eyes to the world. Made me better, more compassionate. You made me feel like I could just exist and that was enough. And Luce – you made me strong. You never let me back down from what I wanted, what I needed. You encouraged me to use my backbone for my own sake. You both saw me and helped build me up like no one had ever tried.”_

_“I… I carry your lessons with me every day.” Alex blinked, slow and careful, keeping the tears at bay. “I know that we never said the words, but I love you two. And I don’t think I’ll ever stop. I don’t think I’m hardwired that way – even so many years later. You guys… you are it for me. I need you to know that.”_

Alex-don’t-feel-your-feelings-Danvers visibly squirmed against her girlfriend’s chest, but Maggie held fast. She shared a soft look with Lucy over as smiled into Alex’s hair, reveling in what they already knew, but loving hearing it anyway. Hearing it when Alex had no other reason to say it other than it was her truth. Then it was what she wanted them to hear.

That they were each other’s people, and no amount of time or distance touched it.

And it was definitely amusing how uncomfortable this open display of Alex’s affections was making her.

_“Now… some things have changed. I have changed – not always for the better,” her bad hand flexed. “But also… my situation has changed. I-” she swallowed, breathed, and continued. “I adopted a daughter. Her name’s Ky, and she… she’s everything. And I know that this might change things for you if I get back – I know I might be letting go of our story for this one. But, I need you both to understand, whatever choices I made up here, for her, they weren’t in opposition to wanting to be with you.”_

Maggie and Lucy felt the amusement fade away. Felt seriousness fill that space – commitment. Felt themselves settle further into the decisions of the morning. Into the roles they’d decided to start taking on.

_“But if I don’t make it back, and she does, I hope that…” she rolled her jaw, tears burning. “Just... keep an eye out for her? She needs people like you, I-“ Alex choked off her speech for a second, looking into the overhead lighting and blinking hard. “I don’t even know if you guys like kids. We never got that far in our story… but if you can, could you just make sure she’s loved? Make sure she’s safe.”_

Maggie, Lucy, Kara, all of their breathing caught. Eyes suddenly fixed on the slightly crumbled Alex. Minds catching on her plea – desperate as if there was a universe where they let Ky be anything but loved. Protected. Now unable to imagine a world where they didn’t love the teenager with all their hearts, no matter how much of a menace she was. 

Lucy had been telling the truth that night in front of Alex’s apartment. Ky Danvers was loved, not just by Alex, but by an entire family. A growing group of aliens and humans and hybrids who would go to the mat for her, who would protect her with their last breath. Who would step up, no matter if Alex had explicitly asked or not.

But the fact that she asked? Even millions of miles away and three years apart? Made Maggie dip her nose into her hair and Lucy smother warmth in her chest. Because Alex trusted them with her kid. Even before. And that boded well in the circumstances. 

_“And Kara… she needs people too. They’re both lost children of dead planets, and they need people like you in their corner. So… if you can, just look out for them?”_

_“And always know – I’ve loved you in every moment, and nothing will ever change that.”_

* * *

**PERSONAL LOG: DR ALEX DANVERS, CAPT (#4.3)**

\- Kara Zor-El Danvers -

It took… a bit for everyone to recover from that. Alex had been right – the message was saturated with emotion – with love and affection and care – and it made all of them take a breather.

There was only one more to go, Darla patiently lining up the footage and waiting for Lucy to untangle her fingers from Alex’s hair – the dazed look in her eyes almost as satisfying as the one in Maggie’s just behind her.

Kara was kind enough to let the display of affection slide. She’d even smiled when Lucy all but clambered over her to get to her girlfriends. And, anyway, Kara was busy wiping away more tears, wandering back in from the kitchen with the whole box of tissues. She didn’t trust Alex’s assurances that the final video was lighter.

Yeah, no. Apparently, watching your sister’s dying wishes was heart wrenching, even with her sitting inches away and cringing at her own words.

They all took a minute, letting Maggie pull Alex back against her chest, Lucy still settled on the ground, Kara tugging her sister’s feet onto her lap. Then, Darla started the final video.

_The Captain’s chair never looked so casually enjoyed. Alex was sitting with one knee tucked against her chest, body turned slightly so she was leaning into the corner where the arm met the back. The grin on her face was infectious, wrinkling the corners of her eyes._

_“Would you just come over here!” She called, tonging pressing against her visible canine._

_“Urgh, why?” The exasperation and tone spoke degrees about the level of **teenager** the hidden person was indulging in. _

_“Because I’m your mom,” Alex replied, nodding her head with each reason she provided. “And I asked nicely” she ignored the snort which followed, “and you love me, and I really want to talk to my sister about you.”_

_“But why do I have to be there?!”_

_“Well obviously because your beautiful face needs to be shared with the world!” she threw her arm into the air, exaggerating her tone cheerfully. “But also, because she’s your aunt, so you might also wanna be here.”_

_“Ugh,” some shuffling, the sound of a teenager heaving themselves out of a chair with momentous effort. “Fine! But you owe me something shiny from Eodos when we land.”_

_“Deal,” Alex smiled, holding her good hand out for a shake, sealing the deal with her thirteen-year-old like she would have with business associates back home. Said teenager immediately flopped down, so she was sitting on the floor, leaning against the chair, head resting back against her mother’s leg still tucked up._

Everyone visibly softened at the _youth_ in Ky’s face. For three of them, it was barely a year out from meeting her, but there were still signs of pre-teenagerhood in her face. Cheeks clinging to the ends of baby fat, her eyes downcast, almost _shy_. Astonishing really. And she was wearing Alex’s leather jacket, still two sizes too big today, but she practically swam in it here.

_Ky was the picture of annoyance, all the way up until Alex reached down and scratched just behind her ear. The girl failed to suppress her single dimpled smile, looking up at her mom. Alex waited until they had eye contact, very sincerely whispering “thank you,” and turning back to the camera._

_“Hey Kar,” she started, grinning like an absolute moron. “This,” she gave a little shove at the back of the kid’s head with her fingertips, just enough to get her to tilt forward and smile at her mom’s antics. “Very cooperative and well-behaved child is Ky,” her grin amped up another notch. “My daughter.”_

_“Stop smiling like that,” Ky muttered, fiddling with someone below frame, likely her boots._

_“You’re not even looking at me!”_

_“Don’t gotta – I can just tell you have that dopey grin going at like... 100 watts.”_

_“How dare you insinuate such a thing! I am a badass Ky’lee Danvers! I Captain a spaceship, I was a secret agent, I speak a dozen languages and –“_

_Giggling at the antics, her single dimple lit up the camera whether she liked it or not. “Okay, okay! You win – it’s not dopey.”_

_“That’s right, you-“_

_“It’s cheesy.”_

_“That’s it!” reaching out with her bionic arm, she (carefully) grabbed the girl around the waist, hoisting her up onto the chair with her. Before Ky could even catch her breath, Alex’s fingers were digging into the softest part of her stomach – cackling mercilessly when the girl squirmed and screamed between laughter. “Who’s dopey now!?”_

_“I--- I said--- Cheesy actually!” She shrieked between laughter. Hands swiping uselessly at the fingers pressing into her sides. After a few more moments of just manic laughter she finally yielded – “Uncle! Okay! You’re very, very cool!”_

_Still giggling, Alex grinned at the kid, allowing her to wiggle away so she was sitting on the edge of the chair, shifting so she rested against her raised knee, and the adult was more sideways on the seat._

Maggie actively had to work her jaw against her grin – she’d seen plenty of ridiculous moment’s between mother and daughter. She’d _loved_ plenty of ridiculous moments between mother and daughter. But this? This was special. This was a younger Ky and a lighter Alex in their element – no adjusting for Earth or new families or new cultures. Just… a tiny family talking to some of their missing members – angst and pain forgotten in the face of her kid’s laughter.

Lucy, still seated on the floor in front of Alex and Maggie’s reclined position, tipped her head back and to the side to share a look with Maggie – eyes happier than they’d been since their afternoon started.

This scene? This made the hours of pain-soaked footage worth it.

_“As I was saying!” dramatically turning back to the camera, Alex continued. “This is Ky! She was aboard the original Exodus when we got deported. We’ve been together since the beginning, I guess? This one just wanted to know everything about everything, it got her into some trouble early on, hmmmm?” Ky just shrugged, focused on rubbing at her wrist, where the leather was folded back, rather than the camera._

_“She didn’t have any guardian on board, and we later found out that she was actually in the foster system – that’s why she was on the alien registry,” Alex looked back at her daughter, scratching at the soft air at the base of her neck affectionately. “Not quite sure how you got there, huh?”_

_Ky shrugged again, looking at Alex from the corner of her eye – “but that doesn’t matter, right?”_

_“Nope, not even a little bit,” she reassured, smiling back until Ky flushed a little and looked back down. “It’s been just us a lot of the time for the last couple of years.”_

_“She looked out for me,” Ky offered._

_“We looked out for each other. And after my accident-“ she shrugged her left shoulder to indicate which accident. “We had a lot of down time to talk some things out – but didn’t really become official until…” Alex squinted, thinking back._

_“You were getting the neural chip calibrated,” Ky muttered, biting her lip. “For your arm? That’s when I said it.”_

_Alex smiled, nudging the girl with her knee. “Do you wanna tell her what you said?”_

_After gnawing on her lip for a minute, Ky set whisky eyes seriously on the camera, so much like her mother’s it was almost biological. “I said I was the, aonah im zhehd zhor,” [Daughter of her Heart] “so I should be allowed to stay in the room, even if she was hurting.”_

At the sound of the well-worn Kryptonese on her niece’s tongue, Kara immediately teared up. Ky was great at slipping between languages, even incorporating more Spanish around Maggie. So, the alien was more used to hearing the language of her childhood by now – not that it didn’t still bloom warmth in her chest.

But hearing _that_. Hearing her niece use Kryptonian to describe her most important relationship – her relationship with Kara’s _sister_ – Kara’s most important relationship as well – had her catching a sob with her hand. Heart stuttering in her chest as Alex smiled a new kind of soft at her kid – gentle and loving enough that Kara could hear both Maggie and Lucy’s heart rates kick up another notch.

So focused on the scene, and the heartbeats already filling her ears, Kara missed the sounds of footsteps approaching the front door.

_“I don’t know the word for adopted,” Alex explained, looking back at the camera. “But I figured this was a good substitute, I hope,” her smile dipped into something more melancholic. “You’d approve.”_

_“She would.”_

Some shuffling, a grumble, and a key was finally inserted into the front door. 

_Widening her eyes and fighting a smile, Alex turned back to her kid. “Oh really? How’d you know that?”_

_Ky just shrugged, not even looking up from her fiddling. Pausing more a moment to appraise the girl, Alex eventually refocused on the task at hand._

_“Anyway, you know how mom always used to say, ‘I hope you have a child just like you’, when I was being reckless or obstinate? Yeah, well, she got her wish.”_

Ky shouldered into the apartment, and immediately froze at the screen – at the familiar images and the people gathered around to watch. 

_“She’s too smart for her own good, and stubborn and brave and so staunchly protective it sometimes feels like I’m talking to you - I think you’d really get along.”_

“Ma!”

_“Will.”_

_Furrowing her brows, Alex asked, “what?”_

Alex pulled away from Maggie to look over the back of the couch at her kid with confused, wide eyes. “What?”

“I know I said they could watch,” she dumped her bag at the door, wincing at the sight of her younger self. “But _I_ don’t need to see this again!”

Alex laughed, rolling her eyes. “What? Don’t like the sound of your own voice all of a sudden?” 

Ky huffed, waving a hand at the still rolling footage. “Would you just, please...?”

“Darla, please put my child out of her misery,” Alex called, laughing as she sank back into the couch and consequently Maggie.

“As you wish, Captain.”

“I’m not a Captain anymore.”

“If you say so, Captain.”

“Ugh,” Alex turned, burying herself against Maggie’s chest, even as she laughed at her mock frustration.

“So, ah,” Ky inched into the apartment, coming to stand off to the side of the couch and eyeing the four spread out women. “If you’re watching this, I take it you said yes?”

Kara perked, glancing between the triad. “Yes to what?”

“Yeah, we said yes,” Lucy answered, ignoring Kara’s excitement for her own amusement.

Maggie turned to look at the kid as much as possible from her position. “You sure you’re on board, KD?”

“On board with _what?”_

“Oh, um, yeah,” she shrugged, flexing her shoulders a little. “Ma said we needed to talk or whatever beforehand, which I’m not thrilled about. But everything else, yeah. I’m on board.”

Lucy was a little proud of her ability to catch on with their collective attempt to frustrate the all-knowing Kryptonian. It wasn’t often she could be kept in the dark – and she was very, _very_ bad at it, if her eager frustrated inch towards the end of the couch was anything to go by.

“This is your family first kid, we’re not goin’ to invade it without your say-so,” Lucy added, poorly hiding her smirk if Ky’s poorly hidden grin was anything to go by.

“Nah,” she shrugged, eye’s wandering to her mother’s position pressed into Maggie’s chest. Comfortable, happy, smiling. Even if the open display of affection did want to make the _daughter_ in her whine. “I’m good. You guys are cool, I’m in.”

“Hear that Sawyer?” She tipped her head backwards, looking up at her partners upside down with a grin. “We’re _cool_.”

“Well, someone in this relationship has to be.”

Alex’s disgruntled huff was drowned out by Ky’s snort, turning to go back towards the kitchen.

“You’re all dorks, if you ask me.”

Alex tried to lean up again, but Maggie’s arm tucked over her made it too hard. Plus, she was much too comfortable. But she still made an effort to protest, calling over the couch with a laugh; “The betrayal!”

“Okay!” Kara threw her hands up and stood. Looking between the three next to her and the teenager in the kitchen. “What’s going on? What did _you_ have to be on board for? And what are you three invading?”

“Oh,” Alex blinked up at her sister, slow smile drifting across her face. “We’re moving in together.”

A pause.

“ _What!?_ ”

* * *

_“She really is a good kid, Kar. You’d… you will love her,” Alex turned back, tugging at her own sleeves, hiding her hands in the long-sleeved Exodus uniform. “She’s just… the greatest, ya know? And I know that this makes things complicated, that I can’t just show up at home with a teenager and expect everyone to just, get on board. But it was like fate, or something. Like, from that moment the first ship took off, we were on this collision course. And it has been the best thing to come out of this nightmare – she is the best thing Kara.”_

_Looking off to the side, where Ky had left the frame, she smiled wistfully. “She reminds me of you guys sometimes. And I know, I know that’s just her picking up on the traits that I picked up from you, but… sometimes she tilts her head just so and its Maggie.” Her eyes glossed._

_“Or when someone tries to argue with her, she narrows her eyes and I honestly see Lucy’s Courtroom Glare. Last week! Last week she was stuck on this biology problem, and I actually got to lean over and touch the crinkle between her eyes,” her jaw ticked against tears. “I just love her so much, Kara. If there are any good parts of me left, they’re in her. I… can’t wait for you to meet your niece.”_

* * *

Kara was pulled away from their impromptu family dinner for a Super emergency. And, for once, she actually wanted to ignore the sirens. She wanted to stay here, and revel in her sister’s happiness – all of their happiness. She wanted to bask in this little family, but instead some idiot stole a car and almost drove it off an unfinished bridge.

She was half tempted to crush the front doors and trap him in the driver’s seat. But she liked firefighters too much to do that, so she reluctantly handed the guy over to the NCPD.

The trip back to Alex’s didn’t take long, but based on the heartbeats, they’d already settled into their respective rooms for the evening.

For half a second she considered going home. Or to Lena’s. Probably to Lena’s. But she had one thing she had to do first.

She floated carefully up the side of the building, painfully aware that the red, yellow and blue wasn’t the subtlest thing on the planet, and knocked on the window gently.

It took some shuffling, a grunt and a huff, but suddenly the window was dragged open, revealing a slightly disheveled Ky Danvers leaning out the window of her fourth story bedroom.

Her brows furrowed at the sight. “Aiahv? What are you doing out here?” But she stepped back from the window, allowing Kara to float in.

She took a moment to glance around the room – she’d not decorated a lot since she’d moved in. It was still primarily occupied by the bed, desk and wardrobe. The built-in bookshelves were mostly empty, and the walls were all the same white as they’d painted it on day one. The only touches that made it _Ky_ were the stray wires and bits of tech scattered around. Oh, and the Great Dane sleeping on her bed, head resting in paws by the pillows.

“I was just in the neighborhood.”

“You live up the road – You’re _always_ in the neighborhood.”

“Eh,” she shrugged, leaning back against the windowsill at smiling at the teenager. “Semantics – maybe I just wanted to see you.”

“Right…” she glanced at the door. “Why no front door than?”

Kara grimaced head tilting away from the door automatically. “Wanted to give your mom some, ah, space? And anyway,” she smiled, taking a breath. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Ky stiffened, just a little. Just enough to remind Kara that this was still new to the teenager. Having people. Having people who cared enough to just drop by without it being something bad, something world ending. “About?”

“Um,” awkward, she carded a hand through her hair, shifting her weight a little. “I know you know, but ah, Alex. She let me watch some of the videos she made for me. Including one only a couple of months before you landed.”

Her eyes narrowed, arms crossing. “What about em?”

“Well, you were in one? You, ah, told a story. About how you and Alex became… you and Alex.”

“Oh,” this oh was a little lighter, a little more awkward than defensive. “Right.”

Kara pushed off the sill, taking a careful step towards her niece. “You called yourself something. Something in Kryptonese, to describe your relationship with Alex? _Aonah im zhehd zhor._ ”

Ky’s jaw tightened, shoulder’s straightening. A little bit of challenge, a little bit of anxiety. “What about it?”

“I just wanted to say,” she stepped forward, just shy of Ky’s personal space, and dipped her head. Catching darks eyes in light, holding them there. Ensuring the seriousness was visible through Ky’s fear and insecurity. “That you were right,” she smiled, tilting her head. “I do approve. In fact,” she reached over palming the side of her shoulder and squeezing. “I think it’s the best possible description of your relationship with your mom, in any language. And I just wanted you to know,” she smiled, waiting a beat to make sure she had her attention. Make sure she _heard_ what she said next. “You are the _kazęk zaj cąr kokore_ , too.”

She watched the Martian hit Ky. Watched her absorb the sound of her own, lost language, carefully taught by J’onn in between calls at work. He’d hugged her so hard at the requested lessons, the Kryptonian thought she might actually bruise.

Kara could almost pinpoint the moment shock flickered into… something else. The moment the meaning of what she’d said, the actual words, sank in for the teenager: _You are the family of my heart, too._

Ky’s breath caught, heart rate picking up, but Kara held steady. Waited it out. Used to this child’s gruff exterior and difficulty exposing the vulnerable underbelly. And she knew, just like Alex, underneath it all, Ky was as soft as the rest of them. Just as kind and sweet and in need of people who loved her.

“Well, um,” Ky squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. But when they opened? They were certain, clear. Brave. Alex shining through her daughter in the best way possible. “ _I shovuh rrip vahdhah, Aiahv_.”

Kara tried very hard to keep the tears out of her eyes at the confession. At the first _I love you too_ from her niece.

She failed, but Ky wasn’t about to say anything about it.

She didn’t do much better anyway.

* * *

Alex dropped against the pillows, gasping breath turning Lucy’s smile smug.

Off to the side, Maggie’s chuckle caused a flush to spread along her bare chest and there was absolutely nothing Alex could do about it – she was too occupied trying to remember how to form words. In _any_ of her languages.

“You okay there, Captain?” Alex’s hips twitched at the title, especially out of Lucy’s lips – still wet, despite the hand she dragged across her face.

“Mmmm.”

“Gotta stop breaking her, Lane,” Maggie murmured, nose dipping to drag along her exposed shoulder – unbothered by the WarWorld scars she skimmed across. “Maybe I wanted another turn.”

“No!” Alex called, flinging her arm over her eyes and trying to ignore the feel of Lucy smiling against her thigh. “No, I’m done. You two can have fun – I need a nap.”

Maggie’s breath washed over her as she laughed, pressing a final kiss to her shoulder before pulling back. “You need anything Danvers? Water, a snack?”

Alex rolled her head to the side, smiling at the dimples and the eyes and the _Maggie Sawyer naked in her bed_. “I’m good,” she pressed a quick kiss to her nose, enjoying how it wrinkled in response. “I just gotta sleep – first day back tomorrow.”

She didn’t need to look to know that Lucy frowned. She could tell from the way the trail of kisses she was leaving up her abdomen halted. Hot breath washing over her bellybutton as she paused there, forehead dropping against her abs.

“Hey,” she ran a hand through Lucy’s hair, leaving her hand against the nape of her neck. “I’m gonna be okay – you’ve got me on lab duty and low-level assignments anyway.”

“You’ll still get into trouble,” she muttered against her skin. With a sigh, she pulled her forehead away, only to rest her chin on the same spot, looking up at her partners from her ideal position. “Somehow – you will find a way to make even that dangerous.”

Alex smiled, tucking some hair away. “You know I don’t mean to, yeah?”

“We know,” Maggie shifted her weight – preparing for their nightly rituals. “We still worry though.”

A soft smile. “I know.”

“You sure you’re okay to go back?” Lucy asked without judgment, eyes serious, tone gentle. Not asking as her boss, but as her girlfriend, and Alex appreciated that she was drawing a distinction. “The protocol for kidnappings can extend well beyond the minimum two weeks Alex – you don’t have to push yourself.”

“I know,” she palmed Lucy’s cheek, rubbing under her eyes reassuringly. “Really. But I’m good – I’m bored out of my mind here, and I’ve got the panic mostly under control. Or, well, as under control as I ever have it.”

“Reassuring,” but Maggie’s eyes were soft, hand gentle when she brushed them down Lucy’s spine as she maneuvered out of the bed.

“I’m good, really,” she dragged herself up onto her elbows, forcing Lucy to sit up. Alex took advantage of their suddenly proximate position and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I’m showering on my own and everything,” she grinned at the declaration.

“Oh,” Maggie paused at the side of the bed, head cocked to the side. “So, I take it you _don’t_ want to join me then?”

“That is absolutely not what I’m saying at all.”

“Oh, good,” Maggie leaned another inch closer, smile inching into salacious. “So, you’d be _happy_ to come along?”

Alex leaned into her space, pulled by the sight of her lips, the tilt of her eyes. Compelled to follow as she leaned away. “Mmmhmm.”

“Would you say …” she leaned back another inch, enough that she could see Alex’s glazed expression. So, she could enjoy the subsequent reaction. “It’d have you _walking on sunshine?_ ”

A pause, filled only by Lucy’s surprised snort.

A breath.

Then, _“I’m going to kill that stupid ship!”_

Lucy tipped her head, grinning. “You mean your ship’s consciousness?”

“Yes!”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Maggie inched back another step, smile becoming more than a touch too pleased. “I thought it was cute Danvers,” another step, dimples popping. “I like that you _feel alive, feel the love, feel the love that's really real.”_

Alex’s well aimed pillow missed as Maggie ducked into the bathroom, her laugh causing her girlfriend’s hearts to absolutely swell. And, for Alex, a touch of pleased embarrassment. 

Because yeah, she didn’t care who knows it. Lucy and Maggie spent all day watching some of her most shameful moments – watching her at her worst. Not just reporting it, but also seeing it. They saw her in the aftermath of raids, kidnappings. Saw her _during_ raids. They saw her get fitted for a bionic and have her eye removed. They watched her friends become family – slowly, gradually, but eventually. They watched her adopt a child, a child that they have both proven to love in their own way.

So, yeah. Alex didn’t care who knows it. She was fucking walking on sunshine.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys really wanted a 'log reaction' chapter, but I just couldn't do a complete one - I tried, and did about three log of them before it sent me into my first really bad chunk of writers block. I might try and complete them in the future, but for now I thought this was an alright compromise. 
> 
> Not super happy with the chapter overall (cause'a the block) but figured this helped... settle the story line. So, thanks for reading!


	19. New Normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, some updates! 
> 
> I have finished a first draft of every chapter bar one (supercorp is hard!) up to and including chapter 28 (completely unedited, so no random dump of content unfortunately). This is looking like it will be at least 32 chapters, possibly 33, so I'm nearing the end (I can't remember who, but someone said they'd be happy if I rounded this out to 30 chapters - you cursed me and I hope you're happy [squinted accusatory eyes]) 
> 
> Unfortunately, I actually start work tomorrow at my firm! Which means I can no longer write from 11am to 1am most days and content will likely slow in delivery. I'm going to aim for 5-6 days between posts (as apposed to my average 3-4 days) which _includes_ posts from my other stories. So... less content, but I'll actually have an income again! You win some you lose some ;)

_“Your Majesty, surely you must listen to reason-“ The table cracked under the King's fist, abruptly silencing the advisor._

* * *

The move, it was decided, would take place the next free weekend day they shared. Weekend because they wanted Ky to be involved in the unpacking process – giving her a say in the new adjustments to her home. An organic day off because, with their little family’s attraction to disaster, no one wanted to take extra leave unless someone was sick, injured or missing. Unfortunately, with three incredibly erratic schedules, the chances of everyone coinciding were low. So, Alex found herself trapped at the lab trying to fix what Peterson broke during her leave, while the teenager and couple tried to find space to mesh their lives. Fortunately, the mechanics of the moved turned out to be incredibly easy.

First, the Danvers’ owned _very little_. Concerningly little. Like, Alex had a bookshelf filled with alien texts but other than that? It was just the stuff that Lucy and Maggie had brought from the old apartment when Alex moved in. Thus, there was plenty of space for them, an overabundance of space.

Second, it wasn’t like they had all that much to _bring._ Lucy had stared at the two suitcases of clothes zipped up on the bed for a whole minute. Aside from their formal wear, this was all that was left clothing wise in their apartment. She seriously considered when, exactly, they’d started to migrate into Alex’s.

Neither of them were collectors of stuff. Army brats were good at one-bagging a move, and Maggie had long since stopped attaching sentimentality to objects. The subletter was happy to take the place furnished leaving little else to do.

Between Ky, Maggie and Kara, it was three trips to pack the dozen boxes and bags into the back of Maggie’s pickup. It would have been less if Lucy had stuck around. She’s smirked, stolen Maggie’s spare keys and taken off on the bike – there wasn’t enough room in the car, and she couldn’t drive the damned truck anyway. Which meant she had to get the precious motorcycle to Alex’s. 

Maggie had laughed, dragged her in for a kiss, and told her if there was a single scratch when they got home, she’d be sleeping on Alex’s inferior couch for a week. Lucy had smirked and winked – not exactly reassuring, but Maggie trusted her anyway. Plus, the other option was _Kara_ , and that was absolutely not going to happen – not after the _onramp incident_.

Kara lasted through dragging everything up to Alex’s place and the promised payment of pizza before a super emergency pulled her away, leaving the partners and daughter to organize the space. Lucy, having already lived with Alex and Maggie, knew better than to let either organize a closet. Thus, relegating her the bedroom while the detective and alien dealt with the living space together.

They settled into an easy rhythm – DVD’s and books relatively straightforward to unpack, even with Lucy’s standards. Maggie’d even hooked up her phone to the stereo, starting up an old playlist created for Alex when they started dating.

“So,” Ky called, pulling out all the box sets first, as they took up the most awkward space. “What’s coming up after Buffy?”

“Already bored with the Vampire Slayer?” Maggie smirked, dragging her box further along the shelf. She owned too many novels. Yet, she already knew none could be culled. Instead she debated whether it was worth it to organize them by color, just to see Alex twitch. “I’m offended.”

Ky snorted, shaking her head. “We’re on the last season, aren’t we? I like knowing what’s coming next.”

“Well,” Maggie titled her head, looking at the teenager carefully. “Lucy will push for Angel.”

“Tall, dark and angsty?”

“The one and only – she has a thing for David Boreanaz, and Root makes an appearance so it’s a win, win.”

“Okay… if that’s _Lucy’s_ choice, what are you pushing for?”

Maggie hummed, abandoning her task to wander back to the shelving by the TV. She scanned the shows over Ky’s shoulder, grinning when she realized what was in desperate need of watching. “Xena.”

An arched eyebrow. “Xena?”

“You’ll see,” she grinned with a wink. “Trust me. Plus, Alex never got to finish her gay education, so it’s a must.”

 _Both_ eyebrows arched. “Gay education?”

“Yep,” she popped the p, reaching down for Ky to pass stuff so she didn’t have to stand up. “OG lesbian icon. You’ll love it.”

Ky chuckled with an eyeroll. “You know I’m not a lesbian, yeah?”

Without judgment, Maggie just tilted her head with a soft “oh?”

Grabbing a handful of cases and floating above the adults eyeline, she ignored the jokingly disgruntled look and shrugged, pushing the cases into the shelf. “I don’t really _get_ the static sexuality thing? Like… I _get it_ , but also not really?” She glanced down, trying to ignore the anxious squirming in her chest at this conversation with someone who hadn’t known her since she was 10. “On the ship… I don’t know. Gender wasn’t one or the other so why should attraction be? Does that… make sense?”

“Yeah,” Maggie’s smile was reassuring, settling the swirling in Ky’s chest. “I get it. Have you looked into Earth labels? Assuming you want one, of course.”

“Not really,” another shrug, Ky drifting down to stand again, leaning against the shelving. “I will, probably. If nothing else, so I have the language for other people. But, right now, I’m still trying to figure out how to just tell people I’m not straight.”

“Amen to that,” Ky stiffened, than relaxed in quick succession at the sudden appearance of Lucy at the end of the hallway, cat on her heels. “Hey, so I gotta swing by work – Kara caused some not so minor property damage. And Alex needs a ride – we need anything while I’m out?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Maggie stepped over, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, fingers lingering against her cheek. “I’m making dinner – enchiladas.”

Lucy grinned, already excited. “Be aware the Kryptonian menace – she’ll probably hitch a ride.”

“What, Lena out of town?” Lucy snorted, but didn’t refute the insinuation. “And anyway, you’re the one who should beware. Kara won’t touch my dairy free version with a ten-foot pole.”

“Cheater,” but Lucy’s eyes were light and she pressed a final kiss and pulled away, ducking around Maggie shoulder to catch Ky’s eye. “Need anything, Ky?”

Ky blinked at the question – at being included in the conversation. At Lucy offering to do something for her, just cause. “Um, no. I’m good.”

“Great, be home by 5,” and then there was a dazzling smile and a closing door. Maggie was a little startled to realize that being alone with her partner’s teenager really held no awkwardness. She wasn’t even _nervous_ anymore.

Absent the cat person, Gertrude wandered over to the pair and stretched. Long and slow, fur growing redder at the tips until she started to transform. Maggie didn’t even blink when the shorthaired cat became a long-haired collie.

“You know,” Ky stepped over to the companion, crouching to tangle her fingers in the fur around her neck. “I’d never seen this form until we got here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, she generally wasn’t in earth animal form off-world anyway, but when she was, it was never this.”

“…Oh.”

Ky turned around at the tone, noting the pulled eyebrows and crinkled eyes. “What?”

“It’s just,” Maggie waved a hand at the alert animal, eyes flicking between the pair. “I grew up on farmland, so we had working dogs. My ah… my favorite was our collie. For as long as I can remember, she’d wait for me at the top of the drive after school, walk me home.”

Ky noted how Maggie’s gaze locked with the companions. Softened with fond memories. “What was her name?” 

Her lips twitched, fingers drifting to Gertrude’s maw affectionately. “Pumpkin.”

The snort that ripped out of Ky’s throat was entirely involuntary and she immediately winced in guilt. But one look at Maggie dulled the panic – she was grinning back. “Yeah, I know. According to my papá, I named her when I was six.”

“Can’t believe your parents were on board with that,” though, on the other hand, _her mother_ had chosen a ridiculous name like Gertrude. So, what did she know about parental maturity?

“Yeah, well,” a shrug. Gertrude shifted, stepping away from Ky and against Maggie, nose pressing affectionately into her hand. It drew a smile from the detective, even as her eyes shrouded a touch. “They were good parents like that, when I was younger.”

“Right,” Ky took a calming breath. Trying to disconnect from the suddenly loud thoughts flaring in Maggie’s head. Thoughts of slamming doors and a single suitcase and the dust of her father’s car in the distance. “Um, well,” she turned back to the mess that was their living room, already sensing Lucy’s future agitation at the mess. “Want me to help you with the ridiculous book collection?”

“You callin’ my collection ridiculous?”

“I mean,” Ky shrugged, wandering over and pulling the first novel out, inspecting the cover. “How much crime drama does one person really need in their life? You _work_ in a mystery novel. And yours has aliens in it.”

Maggie chuckled, nodding along. “You aren’t _wrong_.” Watching as Ky pushed the held novel into the shelf, she finally gave voice to something that had been bugging her since day one. “Hey, I ask you something?” Ky nodded, reaching down for another book. “What’s with the logo? It’s on basically all of your clothes.”

Ky automatically reached up to tug at the offending badge, tucking her nails under the seam. Turning to lean against the bookshelf, she eyed the detective. “It’s for the ship – any intergalactic vessel that travels in the major galaxies that isn’t a raider has to have identification on ship and crew. If you’re attached to a planet, you gotta carry the colors. If not, you gotta have a, ah,” she squinted one eye, thinking of a translation. “A… marker? Identifier? I don’t know – something to show we are Exodus.”

“So, everything you guys wear is standard issue?”

“Yeah?”

Maggie squinted, thinking about her next move. Thinking about being fourteen and having exactly one bag of belongings and being moved into a strange new town and having to just adjust. Even if it wasn’t the same thing, she felt her heart tug. Just a little. Around the edges.

“Look, you do _not_ have to say yes if you’re uncomfortable,” Ky shifted her shoulders but maintained eye contact. “But I know Alex is drowning in stuff at the moment. So, if ya want, we can go shopping? I know Alex hates department stores, and you might want to own something that you actually get to choose.”

A beat where the teenager just studied her, eyebrows pulling. It lasted so long Maggie was about to retrack – rescind the offer and let Alex take control over clothing her own kid.

Then Ky’s confusion shifted into tentative happiness. Eyes lightening, face clearing. “Yeah… I think I’d like that.”

* * *

“Okay, that’s it,” Lucy muttered, groaning when another person barged through the bags in her hands. “I’m taking this shit to the car – hand it over Sawyer.” Maggie rolled her eyes, but dutifully handed over the shopping bags, gesturing for Ky to do the same. She knew better than to argue when Lucy had _that_ _look_ in her eye. “Get me something to eat – I’ll be back in ten.”

“Preference?”

“Spicy!” And she was gone – height making it easy for her to vanish from sight. Though Maggie kept _that_ thought to herself.

“She’s _very_ bossy,” Ky muttered, still feeling a little shell shocked from the whole shopping experience. It had _started_ so innocently too. She’d been anxious, her mom back on assignment for the first time since her suspension. Maggie, being Maggie, noticed and decided a distraction was in order. So, the week-old conversation was reopened.

Which is what found them here, in a mall, the next free weekend day. The first one Ky could ever remember being in. And it was worse than school – loud and too busy and horrid. But Lucy had jumped on the opportunity, and between the two adults she felt grounded enough not to grow anxious. Plus, it was actually nice. Choosing clothes. Even if Lucy teased her about her lack of color variety. Maggie just winked and whispered that it was _her color_ anyway. So, she didn’t feel weird about it.

Or, well, weird about _that_. She did however feel a little weird about them buying her things. She had her mom’s card, but they’d swatted her hand away so many times she’d eventually given up. 

But then Maggie was pulling them into a line and looking up at the menu display. A food _court_ seemed like a strange invention – entitled with royal trimmings but appeared to be… a mess hall for strangers. It seemed more like a food… library. “ _¿Qué desea comer?_ ”

Ky shrugged, squinting at the menu. She recognized very little from whatever country of origin this food was from. It smelt good from where they were standing, though. _“¿Qué nos recomienda? ¿Qué quiere?”_

Maggie tilted her head, humming while she considered. _“M_ _e gusta lo salado. Sino eh Vindaloo_ _es uno de los platos más picantes de Indian.”_

Just as Ky was about to respond, mouth open and ready, there was an intrusive huff from behind them. Instantly, the hair on the back of her neck was on end – mind automatically tuning into derisive thoughts. Maggie, even without mind reading, seemed to know what they were thinking for the way she narrowed her eyes, turning around slowly enough to be unsettling.

The man and woman standing behind them looked perfectly ordinary. Both in t-shirts and jeans, man wearing a baseball cap of some unknown sports team. She had her purse pressed against her stomach, both hands wrapped over the top to hold it tight. His arms were crossed, eyes narrow and exasperated at once. Middle class, straight. White. Maggie kept her voice even, one eyebrow arched. “Problem?”

“No problem,” woman half a step behind her presumed husband hurriedly assured, eyes darting between the man and the pair.

Maggie nodded, once, slow, eyes drifting between them for a moment. “Good,” and she started to turn. But then…

“It would just be nice, you know?” Maggie’s body went rigid at the man’s tone. “You come to our country, the _least_ you can do is speak the right language.”

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat.

Ky was suddenly _very_ glad Maggie couldn’t hear his thoughts. They were much less… polite.

The Detective took a half step forward. Putting space between Ky and them and squaring up to the man who had almost a full head on her. Ky didn’t fail to notice that she angled her body, _just_ so that she was putting herself between Ky and the couple. “I’m sorry, _your_ country?”

“You should be sorry,” he muttered, rolling his eyes at her dramatics.

Maggie visibly swallowed her rage, teeth clenching as she took a controlled breath through her nose. But whatever she was going to do or say was cut off by Ky suddenly going still, taking an instinctive step away. A thought flittering through his mind snarling in her chest bad enough she crashed her eyes closed – feeling the sudden burning of Martian red flaring behind her eyelids.

_Fuck._

“Hey,” soft hands caught her wrists, soothing the clenched fists. “Ky, you okay?”

_No._

“Yo, lady – your kid can have a meltdown somewhere else,” jerking his chin at the moving line. “Move it on – some of us have places to be.” 

“Ky?” Fingers on the edge of her jaw, pulling her around gently. Enough that it didn’t feel forced, felt safe, even with the man’s ricocheting thoughts sending shrapnel throughout her mind. “Why don’t we-“

The energy shifted. “What the _fuck_ is going on here?” 

Ky had never heard Lucy sound so furious.

Ky had never heard Lucy even get angry. Frustrated, stressed, sure. But always controlled, always careful. _This_ sounded like rage in seven words. She instinctively shrank away, Maggie’s gentle hold the only thing tethering her to the ground.

“Oh great, now they’re two of em,” Ky could _hear_ his eye roll. Could feel the tension raising.

She forced her eyes open, knowing that the red was still lingering. But Maggie didn’t seem to care. Head ducked, watching for her reaction. For what she needed.

But she was busy watching Lucy. Maggie had a good Cop Face. But _nothing_ compared to Lucy’s Court Face. It chilled to the bone. The man took a hard step back before he could catch himself. “I _highly_ advise you find somewhere else to be.”

His jaw ticked, and Maggie turned back around, pulling Ky behind her just slightly.

Then, he huffed, scowled, and stomped away, his wife scurrying after him.

She didn’t take her eyes off of him until he rounded a corner, which is why she nearly phased through the hand that brushed her arm. “Ky?” Maggie was talking – she’d pulled her out of the cue, Lucy standing just ahead. “What do you need?”

Mom.

No.

Maybe.

Fuck.

“Can we go?”

She hated how small her voice was, but Maggie just smiled, nodded, and pulled around so she could wrap an arm over her shoulder.

* * *

“Isn’t this a little below your pay grade, Agent Danvers?”

Alex doesn’t know when it happened, but the sound of her sister’s not-girlfriend’s voice had her smiling. Lena, typically, looked great. Black dress, red jacket, hair pulled back just so. The exact opposite of the look she sported down in HR last month, in a lab coat and what was a ponytail in a previous life. Alex was finding that she enjoyed all the different sides of the youngest Luthor, even the one looking at her now. Arched eyebrow, tilted head, too much confidence in her eyes.

“The DEO likes to take an interest in National City’s resident alien target practice,” Alex snarked back, crossing her arms over dark shirt and darker leather. Lucy had rolled her eyes at the choice, joking that _god, even your civvies look military – I’m buying you new clothes. And no, you cannot do anything to stop me._

“Well, I’m flattered, but this is hardly necessary,” she straightened her jacket, already eyeing the glass walls of her lobby and the press gathered just beyond. “This is a routine press release – the technology isn’t controversial.”

“I don’t know how to break this to you, but you could be announcing a cure for cancer and some anti-Luthor asshole would crawl out of the woodwork and protest,” Alex countered without heat.

A huff, a raised eyebrow. “I can take care of myself.”

And the line of impressive looking bodyguards certainly spoke to that, but Alex didn’t relent. “So, me and my guys will just get a nice day out in the sun – I’ve got Lucy’s Beta team here, they could use an afternoon out of the bat cave, anyway.” 

A pause, a head tilt. “The bat cave?”

“Mmmm,” Alex shrugged, unconcerned with the security breach she just created. “Anyway, shall we proceed?”

“Are you joining me on stage?”

“Do you _want_ me joining you on stage?”

“I know you’re the wrong Danvers, but the extra eye candy can only help my reputation.” Lena smirked with satisfaction at the blush that crept into Alex’s cheeks – Lucy was right. It was too easy. And satisfying to boot.

Alex cleared her throat, straightening her shoulders. “I’ll stick to the crowd – don’t need an extra target for a wayward alien to direct their fury at.”

“Ah, the bounty still ongoing?” Lena asked, nodding at her own security as they started towards the doors and waiting crowd.

“Kara told you about that?” 

“Mmmm, she’s worried.”

“Yeah, well,” another shrug. “We can only do so much without further information. And it’s just not worth the resources without an active threat.”

Lena paused, causing Alex to turn and meet another raised eyebrow. “You don’t consider the fact that someone tried to kill you earlier this month an _active_ threat?”

“Eh,” Alex grinned at the dubious look. “You of all people must know that just having people _planning_ to kill you isn’t enough to get your attention. Gotta wait for the gun to be in my face to really get me worried.”

“Somehow,” Lena took a breath, turning back to the crowd. “I doubt that even a gun to your head would faze you, Agent Danvers.”

[…]

A gun to the head _did not_ faze her. In fact, she disarmed the shooter so quickly and brutally, her mind didn’t even catch up to what she’d done until it was over.

Lena was busy talking on stage, Sam off to her right along with about half a dozen body guards. Alex tuned most of it out – focusing on the task at hand, the intel being fed into her ear by Winn, the crowd. The crowd was what was pulling most of her focus though. Space offered plenty of advanced military training but working through hordes of civilians was not included.

Which, she supposed, was why the attack was more effective then she would have liked.

The first shot rang out and her body flooded with adrenaline. The crowd started to scatter, scream. Lena ducked behind the podium, and Sam dropped hard to the ground.

Alex started to reach for her hip and then stuttered, redirecting her hand to her thigh holster.

She was already pivoting towards the center of the chaos – where she could see her guys already focusing on.

Then, amongst the screaming and scattering that was flooding her senses, the cool press of a muzzle against the nape of her neck. She raised her hands in surrender, unarmed.

“Not so tough after-“ He never finished his sentence. He never finished his _thought_.

Using, frankly, brutal speed, she twisted around, bringing her left hand to the side of the attacker’s gun. The counterclockwise step in between the attacker’s feet allowed her to step in and under his arm, turning the gun toward the attacker and eventually ripping it from his grip. 

She didn’t even think before firing three shots into his chest.

She didn’t even watch him slump to the ground. Now armed, she turned and continued her advance on the ongoing battle, watching carefully as the team took down the remaining two would-be attackers. All three of the had bright pink blood.

Lena Luthor the alien magnet indeed.

* * *

“Okay,” Lucy snapped shut her phone as she stepped out of Alex’s study. Well, study was a loose term. It was a third bedroom, which contained a computer, a heavy bag and a pull-out couch. But it was where Alex conducted all the business she ‘didn’t want anyone to worry about’. “So, there was a minor incident at L-Corp.”

Ky, who had been curled up on the single seater couch with a hot chocolate the moment they got home, straightened; eyes locked on her with now familiar intensity. Maggie didn’t fare much better, half shifting to get out of her seat.

“Alex and Lena are fine, but they are going to set up at Sam’s place while the DEO and L-Corp try to figure out what happened.”

“No one was injured?” Maggie’s eyes were serious, a little of her work voice playing into her voice.

“Everyone’s fine,” she smiled, retaking her seat next to Maggie.

Ky’s head tilted. “You’re not going in?”

Lucy shook her head, pulling her feet under her. “Thoroughly J’onn’s jurisdiction. Unless this extends into the desert or requires containment, I get to keep my day off. So, um it looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight?” She winced, just a touch, watching Ky carefully and finding absolutely nothing but a little concern for her mother. “Alex said she’d call in a bit to organize your plans for the evening.”

“Organize what plans?” Ky tilted her head. “Won’t I just stay here with you guys?”

“I mean,” Lucy glanced at Maggie and back. “Only if you’re okay with that?”

“Wasn’t that what that whole awkward conversation about everyone’s roles in the house about?” Ky’s eyebrow arched as she looked between the two awkward humans. “I gotta respect you guys, even if Ma isn’t around, and in return you’ll do the same? Doesn’t that cover you the three of us being alone sometimes?”

“I mean, yeah,” Maggie nodded carefully. “We just want to make sure you’re cool.”

 _Now_ some teenager was injected into the ridiculously mature alien – her eyes rolling dramatically as she sank back into the cushions. “You two gotta stop waiting for me to explode or revolt or something. I’m fourteen and fully functional. I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable or if I think you guys are overstepping. You gotta stop tiptoeing – it’ll drive us all up the wall.”

Maggie and Lucy shared a slightly wide-eyed, mostly amused look. Only a Danvers.

But then Maggie sobered, shifting so she was leaning into the space between the couches, waiting for Ky to meet her eyes. “But after what happened today, we would understand if you wanted to be with someone else.”

A pause, where the room’s tension shifted. Gertrude, who had been laying between the sofa’s, lifted herself onto her paws and padded over to Ky. Which would have been enough of a hint, even without the Collie pressing her head into the teenager’s lap.

Ky’s jaw ticked, glancing between the couple before forcing words from her mouth. Hating how fragile she sounded. “Do you not want me here?”

 _Fuck_.

Maggie was up and over before she’d even contemplated words beyond that. Which is why when she crouched in front of the teenager, she found herself unable to formulate a sentence beyond _fuck, that is not what I meant dude._

Fortunately, comforting Danvers women was a team sport.

“Ky,” Lucy sat forward, untucking her feet and waiting for dark, anxious eyes to meet hers. “That is absolutely not what we meant. Ever. At all. We want you here. Always. First, this is _your home,_ you have priority. Second, we _care about you_ – there is no scenario where we don’t want you around.”

A breath, fingers tightening around her mug. “But-“

“Nope,” Lucy cut her off, lips tugged up at the corners, raising eyebrows at the teenager. “No buts. Or ifs. Or anything that suggests that we want you anywhere but here.”

Ky’s jaw ticked, even as her lips twitched. “What about-“

“KD,” Maggie’s reached over and squeezed her leg, waiting for eye contact. “Today was intense – being confronted with bigotry like that upsets _me_ , and I’ve been living with it for thirty years. We were only concerned with what you wanted, to help you with that. And if what you want or need is to chill at home with us, or call Freyer or Ella in, or even have us bring you to them, we will make that work. Because what _you need_ is what matters.”

They watched as her breath caught, eyes dragged between them as she considered. Thought. And overthought. And finally, exhaled. “Well, cool. ‘Cause I wanna stay here,” she curled around herself a little tighter. “With… with you guys. If that’s, ya know, okay?”

Lucy forced down the lump in her throat and nodded. “That’s more than okay.”

“Cool,” a nod, fingers tapping against the side of her mug. Then, a little bit of her spark reentered her eyes. " _But_ for the record,” she smirked as Lucy narrowed her eyes at the forbidden word. “This is your home too, now, right? So, don’t we all have priority over this space?”

Maggie scratched at her jean clad thigh, fighting down Lucy’s echoed feelings of warmth. “Yeah, kid. This is our home too.”

* * *

Alex watched Lena carefully the entire drive to Sam’s place. She only took her eyes out of the mirror to make sure they weren’t being tailed. Lena, for her part, barely blinked the entire journey. When Sam offered her a change of clothes, she robotically accepted the National City University Jersey and marched off. It was only when Sam pressed a cup of tea into her hands, that Lena blinked back into reality. “Someone just... Someone just tried to kill me, I shouldn't be putting you and Ruby in danger.”

Alex stepped over to the counter, pressing her palms into the black marble and waiting for green eyes to meet her. “The assailants are either dead or in custody.”

“And no one will be looking for you here, you're safe,” Sam smiled, gesturing at her stiff position. “So, take your Louis Vuittons off and relax.”

“Really, this isn't necessary-”

“Lena, stop it, we’re fine.”

“You could have been shot,” Lena’s eyes flitted between the other two women. Guilt and fear in her eyes. “You’ve already stepped between me and a bullet once and _you_ , you shouldn't be hiding me.”

Alex winced, teeth clenching against her own contrary thoughts, but Sam is the one who replied, circling the counter to take a seat next to her friend. “You gave me a break when I needed it the most. Let me return the favor.”

Alex was sure Lena was about to push back – insist for a third time that she would be fine in the penthouse. That she could call her driver, be gone within the hour. But then Ruby was wandering in with a stack of pillows and blankets, grinning at three of her favorite adults – excited to have them there.

Lena Luthor, for all her steely reputation, could not disappoint that face.

“One night.”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “If you think you’ll get further than my place if we don’t figure this out by tomorrow, you have not been paying attention.”

“The three of you are in the middle of a move, I couldn’t possibly-“

“Lena,” Alex cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Lucy will literally kidnap you. This is not up for negotiation.”

The Luthor stared at her with narrowed eyes – hunting for the vulnerability – looking for the way out of this care. This love. And finding none. Lucy may be the hard-ass of the triad, but Alex Danvers had something compelling about her. Something that made you want to listen, engage. Follow.

“And anyway,” Alex pulled away at the lack of resistance, eyes scanning the backyard, instincts still gnawing at her. “I’m not completely convinced this is about you at all.”

A perfect eyebrow arched; mug placed on the counter. “You think this is about your bounty?”

Sam’s eyes widened, head dipping towards Alex. “I’m sorry. Bounty?”

“Yeah, well,” Alex winced, watching as Ruby set up the couch. “I seem to be cursed at the moment.”

“Mmm, even more than a Luthor recently,” Lena agreed with a nod, lip twitching. “Quite the feat.”

“We should start a club.”

“How bout, no?” Sam interrupted, looking between her rather morbid friends. “Instead, let’s talk about how we figure out what’s going on?”

“Well,” Alex pushed off the counter, taking a deep breath. “I’ll have to head into work – talk to my team. I’m just waiting on Kara.”

Sam’s head tilted, eyes this side of narrow. “And what exactly is a CatCo reporter going to do about all of this?”

Alex shared a quick look with Lena, one that Sam did not miss, and shrugged. “I don’t want to leave you guys alone. Kara will keep me posted on your safety and help with the investigation from here. Ya know, using her reporter contacts.”

Horrible lie really. And bought by exactly no one. But, at this point? Alex was too tired and frustrated to care. She’d been back at work for two weeks, and already faced another attempted murder. Fortunately, whatever push back Sam was about to offer was interrupted by Alex’s phone buzzing on the counter.

“Kay, Kara will be here any minute,” she pocketed the device, setting dark eyes on Lena. “We’ll figure this out. And until then, contain your guilt complex, would’ya?”

“You’re one to talk,” but the disgruntled mutter was undermined by the affectionate lilt to her eyes.

“I’ll walk you out,” Sam added, standing and giving a little wave at Ruby to get her attention.

Alex tried not to melt at the sudden impact of a thirteen-year-old against her. Ruby pulled back, looking up at her with big eyes and the Agent knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth. “Can you tell Ky I miss her? And that, if you unground her, I want her to come to my big soccer game next week?”

Alex smiled, nodding and squeezing her arm. “I’ll get her there – grounding aside.”

Her eyes doubled in size. “Really!?”

“Really, really.” Ruby’s grin spoke volumes as to her excitement. That, and the extra tight hug in goodbye Alex received. 

“You know,” Sam started, the moment Ruby was distracted with Lena, as they started towards the door. “You don’t have to do that – unpunish Ky for her game.”

“I want to. Besides, I can see that it’s important to Ruby. And no matter how stupid what Ky did was, she doesn’t deserve to miss out on friendship milestones. Not when she’s never really had the opportunity to create ‘em.”

“I was honestly a little surprised to hear that Ky was grounded,” Sam commented, watching carefully to ensure she didn’t step on touchy ground. “She’s possible the most well behaved, polite kid I’ve ever met.”

Alex smiled, this side of sad. Yeah, Ky was well behaved. Mostly because she was raised in a semi-military environment where disobedience often resulted in death. And, on top of that, she labored under an intense fear of abandonment. It created quite the cocktail of childhood. “Yeah, well. She didn’t do anything malicious. Just… thoughtless,” probably best not to disclose that she stole police identification and broke into a Supermax prison. That might invite a few questions. “And, with the bounty and everything else going on, I can’t say I blame her.”

“It’s tough,” Sam paused at the door, eyeing her friend. “Ruby started acting out earlier in the year – it was…” she sighed, suddenly feeling constricted by her coat. “Tough. For both of us. But she’s a good kid – she came around. And so will Ky.”

“Here’s hoping,” Alex grinned a little, opening the door. “And thanks, by the way,” she tipped her head back towards the kitchen. “Lena needs people like you in her life.”

“What are friends for,” Sam grinned with a shrug, jacket shifting on her shoulders. .

The _dink_ that followed had both women glancing down, but Alex reacted first. Crouching, she picked up the small metal object from the floor and inspected. Then, quickly, made a fist and stood up.

She forced on her best Agent smile. “Just some shrapnel – I’ll make sure to get it to evidence,” she tipped her head towards the door. “I better head off. And, thanks, again.”

Sam’s brows furrowed, head tipping a touch, but she smiled, nodded. “Of course – keep us posted.”

“Shall do.”

It wasn’t until she was in the DEO car waiting for her out front that she opened her hand. Staring at the crushed copper bullet for a full minute before shoving it into her pocket.

One step at a time. This story would have to wait.

* * *

“Look, okay,” Alex placed her hands on the central console, looking between Winn and J’onn. “It doesn’t make any sense. Why would one of them single _me_ out? There were plenty of other agents there.”

“Alex, it’s not like you exactly blend into the crowd,” Winn commented, leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, no offense Cap,” Ella swung her legs, cocking her head to the side as she examined her friend. “For a covert Agent you aren’t particularly _covert._ Plus, like, half the alien population knows about Captain Danvers. There’s a chance they just saw you as a threat and made sure to eliminated it first.”

“I don’t know,” she tipped her head forward, studying the tech under her hands as she tried to piece together what was agitating her. “It was just something he said. That I wasn’t so tough after all. Like… like he was expecting me?”

“I agree with Alex,” J’onn crossed his arms with hard eyes. “We can’t dismiss the possibility that this has something to do with the bounty.”

“Right, but that doesn’t make any sense either,” Ella argued, hoping down from the desk and pulling up the City Base containment feed. Their alien friends from this morning, the remaining alive one, sat silently in a corner. “Grats aren’t interested in money. As a species, I really can’t see them taking bounties.”

“I mean, for the right price…” Winn trailed off with an awkward hand gesture.

“No, you don’t understand. They are fundamentally not money driven. Grats trade in favors and alliance. Their planet operates entirely on service. I don’t even know what they would _do_ with money.”

“So, they _were_ after Lena then.”

“But _why?”_ Alex huffed, looking up. “By the same token, why would they care about some human CEO of a tech company? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Winn threw a hand up. “Okay, so why are they here!?” 

Ella hummed. “Well, I haven’t found any connections between any of the ‘bounty hunters’, _or_ any evidence that they’ve been accessing the alien dark web. Even Darla’s stumped.”

Alex turned to J’onn. “Have you gotten anything out of them?”

“No,” he glanced at the feed, frowning. “In fact, all the aliens suspected to be part of the bounty haven’t said a single word. And they all seem to be blocking me somehow.”

Ice dripped down Alex’s spine as her mind started to whirl. Started to come to horrifying conclusions.

“So, let’s say that all the attacks are about me, yeah?” She glanced around, taking in everyone’s agreement. “The containment breach, the bar, the park and now this.”

“’Cause Malverne is definitely unconnected, right?” J’onn nodded in agreement with Winn.

Alex took a sharp breath, stepping away from the console. “So, somehow, these aliens knew every single one of my regular hangouts – the park I used to take my runs, the bar, _my highly confidential_ employment. And now, potentially, my connection to Lena Luthor, and that I would be on a security detail concerning her.”

J’onn straightened, following her logic. Clicking as to her sudden agitation. “Do you think we have a mole?”

“I don’t know _what_ to think,” Alex pressed her palms into her eyes. “If it _was_ a mole, why not hit my apartment? That’s where I’m most vulnerable, and its easily accessed DEO knowledge.”

“Maybe Darla’s presence is scarin’ em off?” Ella suggested, but even she sounded unconvinced.

“That’s not common DEO knowledge, and if they were planning to kill me, they would have just blown the place or something.”

“Cheery,” but Winn’s eyes were dark.

“So, what’s left?” Ella asked, looking between J’onn and Alex. Alex who just threw her hands up, pacing away and back, needing to work out the furious energy coming off her in waves.

“Could it be someone you met off-world? Someone who would know about these things?”

“I mean,” Alex looked up, thinking hard, with a partial nod. “Maybe? Everyone knew I was DEO so that’s possible. And a couple knew me from the bar?” She looked at Ella, thinking back as hard as she could. “But where I lived?”

“I mean, Lyra might have known?” Ella looked to Winn, who’s eyes only darkened further at the question. “But I don’t see her turning over information about you Cap, not while we were gone,” because Lyra had relied on Alex for survival. And, genuinely cared for her friend. Not that they’d spoken _since the incident_.

“For fucks-“ Alex shook out her hands, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw. She _hated_ this. She didn’t want to be dealing with this shit anymore. She just wanted whoever the fuck this was to crawl out of their dark corner and _face her_.

* * *

_“Please, your Grace. If these attempts must remain clandestine, at least allow us to extend the pool of operatives. We cannot-”_

* * *

Kara hesitated in the kitchen room, staring over the counter at the side of Lena’s face, leaning against the arm of Sam’s sofa. A slow, deep inhale, closed eyes, imagining the expansion of her lungs. Filtering out the cacophony of noise in the world, narrowing everything. Right down until it was just the steady _Thump. Thump. Thumps._ Of the heartbeats. The same heartbeats she always listened to. The ones she used to unwind the knots in her chest – the knots everything caught on. Bound themselves up in her chest and made the world feel chaotic.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Alex. Ky. Lucy and Maggie. Safe.

“Kara?” Kara’s blinked her eyes open, focusing on the green of Lena’s eyes – crinkled in concern. “Are you okay?”

Unclear. But she adjusted her glasses and tried for a smile. It fell short but Lena was kind enough to let it slide.

Rounding the counter, she handed the Luthor her wine. Settling on the couch she dragged her thumb over her own glass, eyeing the swirling red liquid.

“Kara, what’s on your mind?” Lena moved slow enough that she didn’t startled the distracted woman, hand finding the edge of her shoulder, thumb rubbing along her collar. “You can talk to me.”

“I know,” she nodded, turning to look at her. Trying to not let her mind get caught on how Lena looked in Sam’s National City University jumper – caught on how she’d look in _her_ slightly larger National City University jumper. “I’m sorry. It’s just been a long month. And now with you being attacked…”

“Hey,” her head tilted, perfect lips pulling up at the corners. “I’m okay. _Alex_ is okay. You can relax, everything is going to be fine.”

“That’s what everyone keeps saying,” she looked back down at her drink for a moment, watching it swirl. Focusing on the shifting weight of the glass – the smell of the wine, taste lingering on her tongue. “I’m sorry,” she shook her head, hard, looking over at Lena. “I’m sorry – you’re the one being shot at and here I am making it about me.”

“You’re fine,” Lena’s smiled grew, eyes softening impossibly further as she retracked her hand. “It’s been a trying few weeks, for everyone. You’re entitled to an introspective moment here and there.”

Taking a breath, she nodded, willing herself to believe. To relax. To uncoil the anxiety in her veins, keeping her muscles tens and her ears locked.

“So,” the smile was this side of forced, but when she looked over at Lena she smiled back. Reflectively easing some of the tension in Kara’s shoulders. “How are _you_?” Because Lena was the one that got shot at today – the one that almost _died_ today. While she was busy writing an article on the city re-paving bus lanes of all things. 

“Well,” she leaned her elbow on the back of the couch, resting her temple on her palm to maintain her line of sight to Kara. “Sam's running my company, Ruby's at a friend's. I’ve got this house to myself, access to the wine collection and have been unofficially barred from both of my businesses.”

Kara arched an eyebrow. “Catco?”

“James called,” Lena shrugged, a little surprised by her own blasé attitude. Lena of two years ago would not have maintained such an attitude. “He said he would have security escort me out if I even approached the building.”

Kara smirked, just a little, taking a sip and nodding. “I do like that man.”

“He has his moments,” Lena conceded. As much as they had clashed when she first bought the company, she’d come to realize that he exemplary at his job, even if his ego sometimes got in the way. Plus, his competence allowed her to actually split time with CatCo, and her much needed time in L-Corp R&D. “Any news from the front?”

“Nothing yet.”

“You know,” Lena tipped her head, looking at Kara through eyelashes and fighting a smirk. “You're terrible at hiding things from me.”

Kara’s wince should have inspired a little more guilt, but the Luthor very rarely indulged in this kind of teasing. And she’d had a long day.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that.”

“Mmm,” a sip of wine and a nod, glancing at the clock. “It’s getting late,” the sun had long since set, and Sam was still trapped at the office. Lena made a note to check the amount of hours she was working. “You might want to start thinking about heading home soon, if you want to get any rest before work.”

“Oh, I, ah,” Kara adjusted her glasses, nose crinkling adorably. “I was gonna stay here? Keep an eye on things?” She glanced over, looking more sheepish than anything. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Oh, of course,” she leaned forward a touch. “Don’t forget Kara Danvers,” she tongued the edge of her canine. “You’ve always been my hero.”

* * *

The frustration that seeped into the phone connection silenced any protests Maggie would have had regarding Alex’s decision to stay and help Ella investigate. So, Alex was trapped late at the DEO, leaving Lucy Maggie and Ky to fend for themselves.

And, fortunately, the suspected awkwardness never materialized between the couple and teenager. They seemed to communally decide to try and keep busy following the earlier events of the day and Ky was laid back, agreeable. She helped Maggie cook and explained some alien concept to Lucy as best she could and altogether it was a good evening.

An incredibly domestic, idyllic evening, but a good evening, nonetheless.

Just because they never thought this kind of life would be theirs, didn’t mean that didn’t like it. It was just an adjustment – an adjustment which found them glancing at each other in surprise on several occasions throughout the evening.

There hadn’t even been deviation from the routine that they’d established _before_ Maggie and Lucy moved in. It was Saturday night, so no school prep needed to be done. But they still made sure her weekend homework was completed and checked over. They ate and watched an episode (Alex would definitely protest but they all agreed they could take her) and settled into their goodnights. Ky with Gertrude, Maggie and Lucy to Alex’s room- Their room.

Still getting used to that.

Definitely didn’t make Lucy grin cheesily.

And then, around 1am? Maggie startled awake so hard Lucy woke with her.

Or, well, she may have also been woken by the blood curling scream that ripped through the house.

Sleep blind and uncoordinated, Maggie was the first one through Ky’s bedroom door.

The teenager was sitting in her bed, arms wrapped around sheet tangled legs, forehead pressing into her knees. Even from the distance, Maggie could tell that she wasn’t breathing right – gasps and stutters audible as she desperately tried to pull useless oxygen into her lungs.

Gertrude’s whine from her other side had the detective’s feet unsticking, striding over to the trembling panting child – hesitating only after she’d already reached her hand out, hovering over the trembling spine. Unsure whether to sit, whether to be tactile, or whether to give her space. 

“Ky?” she spoke as quiet as possible but still be heard. “Ky, sweetie, just breath, hey,” a particularly wet, harsh inhale compelled her forward, palm finding the middle of her back and pressing. “Hey, I’m here, we got you,” because Lucy was just behind her, watching for what was needed.

It took whole minutes, but eventually Ky managed, around her still gasping breath, a forced, “Maggie?” Both adults recognized that she kept her eyes closed – a habit born out of hiding her species.

“Yeah, I’m here,” she finally sat on the edge of the bed, watching for any discomfort, hand not on her back finding her leg. She dipped her head close to hers, keeping her voice as soft as possible. “Can you tell me what you need?”

But Ky shook her head, pressing her forehead back against her blanket covered knee’s as she tried to get her breathing under control. Tried to organize her scrambled thoughts – scattered emotions.

Maggie glanced back at Lucy exactly once, shared a look in the streetlight that Ky liked to let stream in (she still hated the dark, even years after being in a windowless group home). Then, Lucy was moving, sliding onto the end of the bed, tucking one leg under her and allowing the other to hang off. Carefully, slowly, she ran her hand up and down Ky’s covered leg, breathing in time with the strokes. Exactly what she did with Maggie, and now Alex.

Between Maggie’s steady hand on her back, Lucy’s soothing presence in front and Gertrude’s warmth seeping into her sides, slowly, surely, Ky started to unwind. Sharp tension bleeding from her leaving her in a shaky kind of purgatory.

“Ky,” Maggie trailed her hand up the Martian’s spine, resting her palm against the back of her neck. Just like Alex always did. But instead of scratching, she rubbed her thumb against the skin behind the teenager’s ear. As if by magic, her shoulders relaxed, tendons in her neck untensing. “There ya go, hey,” she ducked her head, smiling when Ky finally, finally turned, eyes glowing red as she slowly opened them. “There you are.”

“My eyes,” horse, harsh, but Maggie just smiled, shaking her head.

“You’re eyes are fine,” she shook the hand pressed against her neck just gentle, just enough to rattle Ky’s head a notch. “What do you need?”

“I ah,” a slow loud inhale, her eyes drifting shut and squeezing. When she opened them, they slowly faded into familiar brown. “I’m okay.”

“Ky,” Lucy, both hands coming to rest on her knees. “You don’t _have_ to be okay, alright?”

A pause. A deep breath. Then a nod, slow and cautious but there.

“Then, um,” she winced, glancing back at Maggie. “I’m not okay?”

A soft, breathed laugh and a nod, Maggie dripping her head to lock with her eyes. “That’s okay. We got you – and anything you need.”

“I ah…” she shook her head again. After a beat, she moved her legs, folding them under the blankets and resting her hands in her lap. Lucy leaned back to allow the movement, but Maggie kept her hand where it was – watching for any discomfort but finding none. _Now_ she scratched the skin at her neck, feeling the dredges of tension ease away. “I’m sorry-“

“Hey,” Lucy ducked her head, smiling to soften the words. “What did we talk about with the guilt complex thing?”

The teenager half rolled her eyes but nodded. “Okay, um. I just… didn’t mean you wake you guys up. You can… you can go back to bed or whatever.”

“Yeah, no,” Lucy pulled her leg off the ground properly settling on the bed.

Maggie too, shifted her weight, coming to sit sideways on the bed facing the kid. “We’re good. But thanks for the offer.”

A huff, and a nod. Ky taking a deep breath and shaking out her hands. “I ah… I have nightmares sometimes.”

“So, do we,” Lucy added, tipping her chin at Maggie. “And your mom.”

Maggie tilted her head, taking in the slightly relaxed posture. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“The nightmare?” Ky paused at the nods, trying to orient herself. Trying to unpack the competing desires in her chest; ignore everything that was spinning round in her mind, swallow her words and bury the thoughts versus just _telling_ these women. Just… letting them be there when her mom couldn’t. “Um, I think it’s just because of the kidnapping?”

Both of them nodded, Lucy smiling a little in encouragement.

“I ah,” she winced, twisting her hands together. Gertrude, suddenly, sat up just enough to shove her head into her lap, between her wrists. Following the companions silent command, she unwound her fingers, digging them all into the bunched fur at the back of her neck. “I just… I keep having this nightmare. It… doesn’t make a lot of sense? But, ah, I’m in this big room with lots of bunks but they’re all empty. And when I try to leave, I just keep walking. There’s, like, no one there. And it’s real quiet, too quiet, not even any thoughts or nothing. And no matter how much I scream or run or whatever, there is no one there and-“

“Hey,” Maggie’s hand slid down her back, scratching at the middle of her back and drawing her out of her spiraled explanation. “Whoa, you’re okay. Just breath for a sec. There ya go…” She exaggerated her own, the two of them breathing in sync until Ky’s panicked tension sank away once more.

“I ah,” she closed her eyes. “It’s just like I’m alone again.”

“Hey, you,” Lucy reached over fingers finding her wrists and squeezing, just gently, until dark eyes met hers, even with the hair now falling in her face. “I know we’ve had this conversation before, and we can have it again. You will never be alone.”

Maggie nodded, tucking loose hair away from the teenager eyes. “Your mind is just trying to process what happened with your mom – trying to tell you what’s bothering you about it.”

“Now you sound like Freyer,” she muttered, lips tugging.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was meant as one.”

After the moment settled, Lucy ran her thumps over the backs of Ky’s wrists, smiling gently when she met her eyes again. “Your mom is safe, you’re safe, and even when those things aren’t true there are literal dozens of people backing you up. And even if you don’t feel any of that at the moment, we’ll be here to remind you, okay?”

Ky glanced between them, eyes dragging across each women’s expression; Lucy with a quarter smile and serious eyes, Maggie with soft features and a tipped head. Gertrude pressed her jaw into her thigh a little harder.

She took a deep breath and decided to just dive the fuck in. “Okay.” The silent remainder of that sentence hung between them, unsaid.

_I’ll trust you._


	20. Fights and Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who wished me well on my first days of work. It was even more intense then I'd thought it would be but hopefully I'll fall into a rhythm and start finding free time again! But, here is the chapter I finally got around to editing!

Kara didn’t sleep a single wink.

Even after Sam came home and told her to get some rest.

Even after Lena pressed a hand to her elbow on the way to the guest room and asked if she’d like to share.

Even when Alex called and assured her, no less than a dozen times, that they’d figure this out.

That everything would be fine.

But she didn’t sleep a wink. Instead, she facetimed Lucy and Maggie before they went to bed, edited her article, and wandered around the house. Listening. Watching. Waiting.

She was starting to feel a little insane. But, in her defense, two of her favorite people had been attacked, and number one on her list had been attacked several times. And kidnapped. She felt entitled to a little paranoia.

But eventually the house woke up. Sam made pancakes for her and a fruit cup for Lena and they watched the news and chatted about the companies that Lena owned and the other two worked at. It was easy to forget that _technically_ they were both her employee’s, especially when she was blurry eyed, messy bunned and dressed in a size too big flannel pajamas.

Sam hummed as she settled in her with coffee, eyeing the pair over her mug. “Any news on the investigation?”

“Oh, ah,” Kara shifted, adjusted her glasses, and stumbled over her words for no apparent reason. “Alex is still working on it – but the current theory is that Lena wasn’t the target.”

Both CEO’s frowned, but Sam spoke. “Who _was_ the target then?”

Kara’s eyes widened, mind blanking at the sudden need to lie. Did she need to lie? What job does Sam think Alex has? FBI? Scientist? She knows about the Exodus, so does she know about the DEO? Or does she think Alex is just some random human who was launched into space and came back looking for work for a bunch of wayward aliens?

Fortunately, Lena smoothly slid in. “Oh, someone on the security detail dinged as potentially being at risk.”

An arched eyebrow with narrowed eyes. “And the FBI is concerned with that?” 

“Well, the attack _was_ orchestrated by aliens,” Lena shrugged, taking a drag of her coffee. “They tend to take an interest in that kind of thing.”

A pause where Sam looked between them. Kara felt anxiety notch up her spine until, finally, she nodded. “And I can see how Alex is the resident alien expert.”

Right. Cause she was the one that negotiated contracts regarding alien technology and hiring aliens. _Not_ because she grew up with an alien sleeping in the next bed, stealing all the hot water. Of course not. Why would she think that?

“So, I take it you’re actually going to take a Sunday _off_?” Sam asked with a smirk, smug eyes locked on her boss and friend.

Lena narrowed her eyes back, taking a deliberate sip before responding. “I’m no safer here than in the L-Crop basement doing R&D and there is no reason-“

 _“Breaking News!”_ All three women turned to the TV, Kara already tensing. _“We are receiving reports of an alien rampage tearing through Clifford Park – the busy Sunday morning crowd have already been evacuated, as police try to contain the scene-“_

The camera cut from the reporter to arial shot of the park, helicopter circling as a large, horned, brown creature literally tore a tree from the ground and flung it into a nearby ice-cream stand, scattering the handful of people who’d been cowering behind it.

“I have to go,” Kara spoke with Supergirl’s voice, already standing from the table and turning.

But Sam had a teenager and was used to getting between reckless idiots and reckless behavior. Standing in time with her friend, she placed a stopping hand against her chest – unbeknownst to her, right over the crest hidden beneath. 

“Whoa, hey, stop,” Sam spoke with authority usually reserved for Ruby, ducking her head to catch eyes locked on the TV. “I know you’re a reporter, but you can’t just go rushing into an active alien attack.”

“Sam,” she tried for serious, already tuning into the screams from ten miles away. Skin itching with urgency, but unsure how to extract herself from this situation without raising suspicions. “I’ll be fine – I have to help.”

“What exactly are you going to do about _that?”_ Sam jerked her hand towards the seven-foot roaring monster heaving the half-demolished truck into the air. Kara could hear the sirens – NCPD and DEO would be on scene in minutes (Alex would be on scene in minutes), but this guy looked like he would put up one hell of a fight. She needed to _go_.

“Sam,” Sam blinked at the seriousness in the usually sunny woman’s voice. “I have to go. Please let me.”

“Yeah, no, you aren’t half as scary as your sister, and she’d murder me if I let you run into the middle of that shit show.”

Which, Kara supposed, was an accurate enough statement if she weren’t the bullet proof one. But before she could come up with some kind of excuse – a lie that explained why she had to run out of here instead of waiting for a cab or borrowing a car; that explained how Supergirl would be landing on scene seconds later; explained the small pile of clothes she’d try to hide somewhere on the property, Lena was placing down her mug.

“Sam,” she injected the authority that drew every eye to her in a board room, the voice that commanded rich, white, privilege like it was second nature. And, equally, commanded both women’s attention. “She has to go.”

Kara hesitated, just a moment. Took in Lena’s serious eyes. The way she was looking at Kara expectantly. The way she seemed unconcerned about her mild-mannered best friend running into an active war zone.

“Lena-“

“Kara has a job to do,” Lena smiled, arching her eyebrows and smiling, just a touch too knowing. “We should let her do it.”

Kara, the table between them, could only take a quarter step towards the still seated woman, eyes wide, heart slamming against her ribs, a little bit of panic in her veins.

“Lena…”

“Kara, go,” she nodded at the screen, the alien having moved towards the main entrance. “It’s okay.”

She took a deep breath – dragging all the worry and panic down with the oxygen – and nodded. Shoulders straightening, fists clenching.

She was just exiting the house when she heard it – just barely – just enough that she could almost convince herself that it was in her head. That Lena didn’t know she _could_ hear.

_“Up, up and away.”_

* * *

_“We just received word. They are making a second attempt. But you must understand, our reach only extends so far. Our people are scattered amongst the stars, much of our influence along with them. Eventually, we must alter our approach. I understand that you have affection for the-“_

* * *

Alex jerked so hard off her desk she knocked her (thankfully) empty coffee mug over. She blinked hard, trying to clear the blur from her vision.

She must have fallen asleep in her lab? There was sun creeping in, so it was probably morning. Which made sense – six cups of coffee only get you so far.

Rubbing her eyes, she quickly located the sources of the buzzing that woke her in the first place. And what she found had her bolting from the office, skidding into the opposite wall in her haste, and crashing down into Central.

The moment the energy of the room hit her tongue grogginess evaporated. Her spine straightened; eyes sharpened. Locking on the news feed being displayed, on Winn frantically typing, on J’onn supervisory position.

“Sitrep?” J’onn barely blinked at her sudden appearance. But she could still see him make the considered decision to tell her. Let her be involved. An assessment which weighed up her need for rest and current restriction to low-level duty versus the need for her presence. And likelihood of her leaving anyway.

“Unknown alien subject has just appeared in Clifford Park – seems to be causing random and unnecessary destruction.”

She shared a look with him, fingers locking behind her back. “You think this is about something other than ruining a perfectly nice Sunday morning?”

“Potentially.”

“Then I’m going in.”

“Alex-“

“J’onn,” she turned, raising a hand between them and exhaling slowly. “if this is about the bounty, then I have to be there. I can’t let other people take risks on my behalf. If this _isn’t_ about the bounty… then you could still use my help.”

It was only because of how well she knew him that she could read the twitch of amusement in his expression. “We can handle a single rogue alien, Agent Danvers.”

“I’ll stay if _anyone_ here can tell me what kind of alien that is?” She spoke a little louder, drawing Winn’s attention. Burying her amusement at his wide eyes, glancing between her and J’onn without the answers she sought, she looked expectantly at J’onn. “Yeah, didn’t think so. This guy is pretty far from home – And Whists are fond of _much_ colder climates. So, authorization to suit up?”

A pause, where J’onn narrowed his eyes. Made a quick calculation. And nodded. “Fine – but I’m only allowing it because I want you on scene for Dax’s first mission.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Dax is finally being let out of the DEO?”

“Agent Vasquez cleared her last week – just been waiting for a suitable mission.”

A crash on the screen had Alex tensing, jerking her head around to watch the alien rip a tree from the ground and lob it at a nearby stand. “Good – we’ll need her.”

[…]

Alex experienced _zero_ surprise when the attack was about her.

Zero.

Honestly, at this point, someone should start a whole new filing system for incidents pertaining to her attempted murder. It was _already_ out of hand.

And she was fucking fed up.

Alpha team, led by her, pulled up at the East Entrance of the park, closest to the incident. She led the team, plus Dax, through the grounds. The reports of Supergirl arriving unwound exactly none of her annoyance. She was still here, functioning on a handful of hours of sleep, on a Sunday she was supposed to be spending with Lucy and Ky, hunting down a rampaging moron while her girlfriend looked after her kid.

She was pissed.

Only made worse when she heard Kara grunt then the sounds of escalating violence over the comms.

Only made worse _again_ , when they rounded the corner into the battlefield, guns raised approach steady, only for shots to ring out from the boundary of trees around the footpath.

A bullet slammed into the center of her Kevlar and nearly took her off her feet.

Her team, well trained, prepared, scattered in formation, Dax practically dragging a hissing Alex behind a bench and ducking for cover.

“J’onn, we got trouble,” she wheezed over the sounds of gunfire, slumping against the base of the park bench. “This was a trap – the big guy just luring us into a firing range.”

“Anyone down?”

A quick, risky glance provided that there were at least two injured, but nothing fatal. She tried to even her voice even as her chest protested. “Not yet, but we are completely pinned down. We’re going to be picked off without backup.”

“Supergirl is otherwise occupied,” which Alex believed. They were close enough that the sounds of the ongoing alien battle could be heard without the comms. Earth and buildings being torn apart as the Super tried to take down the physically bigger threat. “Beta team is rounding the park. We’ll have them out flank the shooters – ETA two minutes.”

“For fucks-“ Another series of bullets embedded themselves in the marble of her bench sending dust and debris into the air. 

“Cap,” Dax started, body tense, eyes hard. Ready. Another crash from the bigger, badder fight echoed down the pathway. “I gotta help Kara.”

Alex grit her teeth, fingers itching on her trigger. Yes. Someone absolutely needed to help her sister. The grunts and hissing over the comms really didn’t speak to an easy victory, and the amount of destruction and the risk of civilian life only increased with every minute they hesitated.

“Fuck, okay,” she took a breath, activating her comms and thanking every goddamn god she knew that Lucy wasn’t listening in. “New plan folks – I’m going to draw fire. Try and pinpoint where the shots are coming from and report to Beta for their arrival. Dax is going to make a break for the Super fight.”

A series of “copies” over the line had Alex taking a deep breath and locking eyes with the Daxamite. “Remember Evolon?” A nod. “Right, well. Try run faster than that, would ya?”

Dax grinned, just a little. “Rodger, Cap.”

“Great,” and she took a deep breath, and bolting in the opposite direction of her sister getting pummeled.

[…]

Winn broke into her comms just as she slammed into a tree, pressing herself tight and low to the trunk. She was panting, uninjured and trying very hard to bury sudden memories of being called ‘iron-side’. And _then_ Winn broke into her comms and decimated any ability to form another professional, coherent thought.

[…]

_“It’s Ky. We were- it doesn’t matter. She saw the news. Took off. I think she’s heading for the park. I’m already on my way.”_

[…]

Kara struggled to drag herself out of the small lake she’d been thrown into. The water itself not problematic, but the extra weight of fighting to the surface on top of the beating she was currently undertaking made her move slow.

Too slow.

But then, just as she was about to have _another_ tree thrown at her, Dax appeared. Wearing DEO blacks and a hard expression, she launched herself at the alien. Arms wrapping around their waist and tackling it straight off its feet – the two of them gouging several feet of earth in their wake. 

Forcing herself to fly out of the water, she tried to get back to the fight while they regained their feet. Dax ducking under a fist the size of a dinner plate and swinging into her own blow. A blow that would have killed a human but didn’t even stumble the giant creature. 

Kara compartmentalized the shooting she could hear off to the side and tried freeze breath. It didn’t work.

[…]

Lucy couldn’t even count the laws she broke as she sped Alex’s bike through the city. Probably a lot. But she didn’t care. The unadulterated _fear_ coursing through her veins since Ky phased out of the living room had swallowed any and all thoughts not pertaining to _getting to the fucking park_.

[…]

Dax was tossed back into the lines of trees, taking at least three rows with her before she vanished and then all four of the alien’s eyes were locked on Kara. A rumbling roar burning through her chest as she was swatted into the ground.

[…]

Alex barely had the capacity to hiss orders into her comms about dealing with what she suspected were yesterday’s attackers before she was running again.

[…]

Ky landed just on the outskirts of the park in what was a tactically optimal position for _staying the fuck out of the fight_. But also, being there. Just in case.

Just in case a seven-foot-tall monster placed its foot on her aunt’s chest and _pressed._

[…]

Lucy unsaddled the bike and bolted. She didn’t register the sound of it crashing against the concrete.

[…]

Alex reached the mouth of the park just as Ky stepped out from her covered position to her right. Only able to watch in muted horror as her kid shouted – dragging all four of the alien’s eyes over to her – but also drawing the glowing eyes of the alien in the woods, previously occupied with attacking Alpha.

She didn’t even get a chance to turn toward her kid when another bullet slammed into her Kevlar.

[…]

Dax untangled herself from the tree’s she’d destroyed, stumbling away from the destruction and back towards the fight. Her advanced hearing informed her that there were people in the woods. DEO Beta team and the shooters who were pinning down Alpha.

She quickly approached the thundering of the Super fight – Alex’s orders echoing in her head – just as she heard a shooter turn. Change positions. Change focus.

She didn’t even think.

Superspeed came in super handy. She could almost move faster then she could think.

One minute, Dax was focused on her mentor’s sister being crushed to death. The next, she was focusing on her mentor’s _daughter_ drawing everyone’s attention. But, finally, she was focusing on the alien standing between herself and Ky, raising his gun to end the teenage distraction.

Then Dax was standing between them.

* * *

Lucy felt anxiety crawling under her skin. Like something living trying to break into reality – and in the interim making her want to press herself into something small. Something small and tight and protective.

Because Lucy’d assumed the worst news she’d receive today was Alex not making their family lunch plans. Because the actual worst thing that happened was Ky fucking absconding into a warzone and Alex, Dax and Kara all leaving said zone injured. To various degrees.

But she couldn’t think about that right now. Right now, she had a senator in her ear screaming about public safety, about ten emails coming in per minute and a trembling, mute teenager in the seat next to her. 

She didn’t even know who’s car she took – It was DEO and empty and that was the end of her thought process.

After watching Alex jump into the medical evac where Dax was laid out, her mind stopped processing information properly. All she was able to do is parrot empty platitudes to the furious white man on the phone and navigate back to the city base on autopilot.

Then they were pulling up and she was issuing orders – about preparing temporary containment in the base, about preparing more permanent containment in the desert. About NCPD involvement, and the park ranger’s involvement, and media involvement. And the entire time she issued these orders, marching through the DEO, Ky followed. Silently.

J’onn office was, predictably, empty, so Lucy ended her call to Vas and waved the teenager in before her, lingering at the door. For the first time since she flew out of their apartment, Lucy actually _looked_ at the girl.

Ky stepped into the room, right over to the wall by the couch and leaned. Hands jammed into pockets, head down, hair falling in front of her eyes. She looked every bit the guilty teenager. Every bit the Danvers ready to crumble. But Lucy… Lucy did _not_ have the bandwidth to engage in that right this second. She had two critical aliens, one critical agent and three other agents in need of medical care. Not to mention an obliterated park, several hurt civilians and media coverage which highlighted Supergirl’s new superpowered _sidekick._

“Can you stay here?” Sharp. Her voice was too sharp. She took a breath, trying to soften the edges, with very little success. “Maggie is going to take you home. She’s on her way. So just… stay here, okay?”

The question sounded like an order to Lucy’s ears. It sounded like General Lane to Lucy’s ears. But right now? Terror had too strong a grip on her heart and she didn’t know how to separate her need to talk to Ky and her anger and fear surrounding Ky. So, this was the best she knew how to offer right now.

And, anyway, Ky nodded in acceptance. Without looking up.

Some part of Lucy’s mind, a new part, a growing part, screamed at her to stay in the room. Say something, anything, to reassure this child that everything was going to be okay. That she did a dumb thing, but they’d fix it – together.

But instead, Lucy nodded, and carefully closed the door behind her. Marching down the hall to determine the next most important cause of action.

[…]

Maggie was at the station, so it didn’t take her long to cross town. She’d dropped by her Captain’s office and after her stuttered _it’s my partners kid,_ she was all but shoved out of the building.

She white-knuckled the drive to the DEO. Lucy had been… short on the phone. Maggie did not have enough information to completely freak out but had _just enough_ to make anxiety snarl in her chest.

She swiped her way into the building, only sparing the Agent at the door a nod before boarding the elevator. The ride up to central floor was agonizing. Then the doors dinged.

Winn’s expression really solidified how bad things were. “No one’s dead,” being the first words out of his mouth did not help either. “But, ah. Dax is in surgery. And Kara’s in under the sunlamps.”

Taking a slow, deep inhale, she nodded, flexing her fingers. “What happened?”

“Um,” Winn winced, glancing around. But Ella was in the desert and J’onn and Lucy were debriefing in the conference room. So that left him to face the least scary of the triad – which, honestly, was still terrifying. “So, there was an attack at the park… but you know that! Um, we deployed two teams plus Dax and Supergirl. Alex led Alpha and Kara engaged with the big bad. But um,” another wince, him shrinking a little in his wheely chair. “It was kinda an ambush? We’re thinking for Alex – drawing her out again. Beta arrested and killed a bunch of the same alien’s that attacked Lena yesterday, so they’re probably connected attacks. They used the big guy as the distraction to get Alex into the field and tried to take her out as they approached.”

Her fists clenched. Hard. “Is Alex-“

“She’s okay!” His eyes widened, straightening and waving a hand frantically. “Her vest ate two bullets, and she is going to be sore but she’s fine. But, ah, Kara was crushed a little? Under the big dude’s foot. And when Ky tried to help-“

“What Ky tried to _what?”_ She hissed, stepping forward. She was too stressed to even register how he inched back in response.

“She ah… she distracted the guy trying to kill Kara? Worked too. Gave an opening to get out from under him and fry the sucker. But…”

She tilted her head, jaw clenching. “But?”

“But, ah. The guys in the tree’s firing at Alex? They, ah, must have started to retreat because they ah… took a shot at her,” Winn literally threw his hands up when Maggie took an instinctive panicked step towards him. “No! No, no. She’s fine! I swear – she’s upstairs. I promise.”

A shaky exhale, her eyes drifting closed. “Ky’s okay?” 

“She’s fine.”

“Which is more than we can say for Dax,” the sound of Lucy’s voice had something unknown relaxing in her chest. Turning she found both directors of the DEO approaching, Drew a half step behind. Lucy was still dressed in Maggie’s sweatshirt and jeans and looking as frazzled as she’d ever seen her in a work setting. She itched to reach out but resisted.

“Dax got between Ky and the bullet,” J’onn explained, crossing his arms. “Daxamites are strong but their allergy to lead is considerable. Alex and a team are working to extract the bullet fragments and undo the damage of the poisoning as we speak.”

Her heart clenched, glancing at Lucy’s hard eyes and back. “Is she going to be okay?”

“This happened before, off-world,” Drew explained, crossed arms and pinched eyes undermining the confidence of their words. “She was fine then, and that was without the right sun powering her up.”

“Good,” understatement. Dax was a little weird, and a little gruff, but Maggie had eyes. Knew how much Alex watched out for the barely-adult. Had been desperate to ask how the not-original Exodus member ended up on the ship. And now… “So, what happens now?”

“Now I need you to take Ky home,” Lucy’s jaw ticked, arms crossing. The detective didn’t read it as anger though. The action read as… protective? Like she was physically holding herself together. “I’ve got to stay here – help with the clean-up and make sure Alex gets looked at. I’ll bring her home with me when I’m done.”

Maggie shared a look with J’onn. Taking in his concern, the way he shifted his body towards Lucy, like he wanted to reach out. She could relate, but right now, with this expression on, Lucy wouldn’t appreciate it. She needed to compartmentalize – she needed to be productive. Fix work stuff, make sure her people were okay, and then she’d be ready to talk it out. Right now, the best thing Maggie could do for her is do as she is asked – complete the task she’d been assigned.

“Okay,” she nodded, exhaling and nodding. “She in your office?”

“ _My_ office,” J’onn corrected without heat, and a twitch of his lips. Maggie reflected the expression and nodded.

“Sure thing, J’onn,” and she gave herself exactly one look into Lucy’s eyes before leaving. To deal with her partner’s kid. Who had just done something so dangerous anxiety was still crawling under everyone’s skin. And somehow navigate a non-parental role with a child that definitely needed a parent right now.

[…]

“Hey! Boss,” Lucy genuinely considered not slowing down. Drew was an inch taller than her, and an alien – they were more than capable of catching up on their own. But, alas, her professional instincts wouldn’t allow her to keep walking. “Um, hi.”

Lucy just arched an eyebrow at the suddenly awkward response. She was in absolutely no mood to be dealing with anyone, let alone someone who didn’t know what they wanted. Her mind was much too busy to help someone else figure out how to articulate their needs.

“I just wanted to talk to you about Ky for a sec?” They tipped their head towards the conference room she was heading towards anyway.

She distinctly did _not_ want to talk about Ky right now. In fact, she was making a concerted effort to think about anything _but_ Ky. Even the mention of her had Lucy’s stomach twisting uncomfortably. Swallowing that, she nodded, leading the way into the room and holding the door open for her Agent.

“I know you’re probably pretty angry at her right now.” They winced as they spoke, leaning back against the conference table.

“You _think_?” Lucy snapped.

“I know she did something stupid and rash-“

“Dax is in _surgery_ ,” Lucy glowered, eyes narrowing. “She ran away while I was looking after her, got involved in an active military operation and almost got _shot_ ,” Drew wilted around the edges, head ducking as they took a deep breath. Lucy took her own breath, pinching her nose as she tried to sort through her scattered thoughts. “Look, I appreciate that you care about Ky and know her better or whatever, but I don’t need someone telling me that she didn’t mean to get anyone hurt. I already know that.”

Drew looked up and paused, eyeing the Director for a moment. “That’s not what I was going to say, though it’s true. The last thing Ky would have wanted was anyone to get hurt, _least_ of all Dax. Or Kara for that matter.”

Lucy made an expression which perfectly encapsulated _so what the fuck do you want to talk about then?_ And Drew took another fortifying breath.

“Look, okay,” they pushed away from the table, crossing their arms and standing before the human. “How much have Alex or Ky told you about her upbringing? On the ship I mean.”

“Not a lot,” her brows pinched, unsure where this was headed. “Just that Alex adopted her a little after the first year?”

“Right, so there was a full year where Ky was _no one’s_ responsibility.”

Lucy had never thought of that, but she was at her wits end. She didn’t have the mental energy for this – right now she was supposed to be having her third cup of coffee and fighting Alex for the lunch bill.

“Look, there is literally zero chance that either of those idiots will tell you this story – Alex is going to be so fucking furious, I doubt she’ll say much of anything. And Ky won’t want to seem like she’s trying to shift blame or guilt you guys into forgiving her,” they shifted their weight, jaw ticking. “But I don’t give a shit, and you deserve to know _why_ Ky’s first instinct is to fly into the middle of the battle. Break into a prison. Catch the god-forsaken missile.”

Lucy hated that her heart warmed, just a little, at the reminder of the waterfront incident. At the affection she attached to that moment, despite it’s less than ideal implications. The ice wrapped around her chest is what was protecting her heart – any thawing risked her ability to focus on the task at hand.

Drew shifted on their feet, drawing her attention back to the conversation she did not want to be having. “During that first year? We’d _just_ started to get on our feet – figure out how to navigate space and find work, keep things moving back towards Earth. I was ground crew right from the beginning, so I’d run trades, do work on-planet. It wasn’t normally particularly dangerous stuff. Buy this, move that, hand it over. Simple, right?” Lucy doubted that, based on how shifty Drew had become, gaze locked over her shoulder. Eyes far away. “But sometimes, not so much. We picked up the wrong kinda job and didn’t realize until it was too late, and… doesn’t matter. What matters is I needed a shapeshifter to fix it.”

Lucy’s stomach dropped out from under her. Drew’s darkening expression did not help.

“We didn’t know _what_ Ky was back then. But we knew she was a shapeshifter of some variety. Or, well, Lyron knew at least,” Drew’s teeth clenched, fingers flexing over their own biceps. “So, ya know, he approached her. Had her come to our pre-op meeting – I _swear_ I didn’t know he was bringing her on until it was too late. And you know Ky, once she’s got an idea into her head, she won’t let it go.”

Lucy’s entire body flooded with a new kind of protective rage. “He asked a _ten-year-old_ to help on a mission?” Which was one hell of a way to instill a deep seeded urge to get involved in other people’s dangerous problems.

“Yes, but it’s worse than that?” Drew winced, taking a forced breath, forcing themselves to meet Lucy’s furious eyes. “He pulled her into this meeting right and just, he,” their jaw ticked as they forced themselves to draw up the memory.

_Ky, with short hair and a sharper jaw than they’d started the year with, followed Lyron into the room with wide eyes, head swiveling around the normally restricted area. Drew shoved out of their seat, protest already dripping from their teeth at the sight of the goddamn **child**._

_“What the fuck, Cap?” They all but snarled, keeping their voice low as to not draw the 10-year-olds attention from the computer they were fingering. “That’s just a kid!”_

_“I’m aware,” he didn’t even raise his voice. Just stood there, the picture of calm, hands behind his back, posture perfect. “But no other shapeshifters came forward.”_

_“You can’t be serious,” they hissed to no avail. “What if this was **your** kid?”_

**_Now_ ** _something sparked in his eyes – just enough that Drew leaned back, bit their tongue. This was not a man you messed with. “I’m doing this so I can get **back** to my daughter,” and with that he turned waving Ky over with a turned-up lip. Enough that the kid came, allowing the man to help them onto the central control unit. _

_They were too short to meet his eyes otherwise._

_Drew’s stomach turned._

_“Ky,” his tone had the small alien’s eyes locking with his, giving him a serious nod to indicate they were listening. “There is something that has come up in one of our trading missions, and we were wondering if you’d like to help?” Whiskey eyes widened. “Drew here and a whole ground team will be with you the entire time – we just need you to impersonate someone while we pass off some goods.”_

_“I’ll get to leave the ship?”_

_“Yes, you will. But more importantly, you will be helping the rest of the crew get what we need to survive.” Drew turned away from the scene, breathing hard through their nose. Forcing the discomfort and rage down as they listened to the remainder of the conversation. Listened to him instill a deep seeded sense of responsibility in a literal child that would infect them for the rest of their lives. “And us aliens? The Exodus crew? We are alone out here – we only have each other to rely on. So, we have to stick together. We have to protect each other, at all costs.”_

Regurgitate his final words, Drew watched as Lucy’s whole expression froze. Shook and fury waring on her face and then… nothing. It all switched off. They’d seen this from the Director before, but it was still fucking startling. They’d known many leaders in their life, but they’d never seen this kind of brutal compartmentalization in action before.

“What happened?”

“Um,” a hard exhale through their nose. “It went to hell. The mission I mean. Handed off the goods just fine – seemed like we’d actually get out of the situation scot free. We were heading back to the land-cruiser and suddenly Ky shoved between me and the traders,” they paused. Took a steading breath. Then reached down and tugged up the end of their shirt.

Two inches of scar tissue. Even though Drew was completely immune to fire, the waxy appearance made it look like a burn. A bad one at that, red and mottled, running from their hip, under their binder and disappearing around their side. “It wouldn’t be until years later that I’d realize she read the shooters mind. Knew it was coming. She absorbed most of the laser, would have killed me instantly otherwise.”

Lucy seemed to have stopped breathing, eyes locked on the scar even after they dropped their shirt back.

“Alex lost it. She was just a medic back then, barely enough clout to be able to go to the bathroom without a guard. But she didn’t give a shit. Stormed into his quarters and tore into him – which was very, _very_ stupid. She could have been ejected for that or forced off board. But I think Lyron understood?” They scratched at the back of their neck, thinking back to the days after the attack – they’d been drugged and dazed the entire time, but still remembered enough. “He never did it again – Alex adopted her pretty soon afterwards anyway. But that’s not my point. My point is that I found Ky a few days later, after I was discharged from medical.”

Lucy looked away from their side, finally meeting their eyes while they finished their story. Tension tight across her shoulders, like she was preparing to take a blow. Which, Drew supposed, she was.

“I pulled her aside and tried to… I don’t know. Thank her? Apologize? And, she just looked at me with these stupidly serious eyes for a ten-year-old and frowned. Then, like it was a given, all she said was; _we have to protect each other, at all costs.”_

[…]

Maggie knocked before entering J’onn’s office, hesitating outside the door when nothing came in response. Part of her wanted to try again, wait until Ky gave her the go ahead, but some new anxiety swelled in her chest which found herself entering anyway.

The room was dark – the overheads were switched off and there were no windows. So, the only light was from the hallway, what little managed to escaped through the closed blinds, shrouding the room in darkness and vague shadows. Blinking hard, it took Maggie whole seconds to locate the teenager she was looking for, heart pounding the entire time.

Her stomach dropped when she saw her. Tucked behind the arm of the couch, tips of her boots just visible from the angle. Feeling the tension in the room, careful not to break it, she stepped cautiously around the coffee table, lowering her voice. “Ky?”

Ky didn’t reply. Maggie wasn’t sure she could. She was on the floor, lower back pressed tight against the wall, shoulder against the couch. Curled tight into herself, arms wrapped around her legs, forehead pressed to her knees. Small, she was making herself as small as she could.

Maggie knew a protective position when she saw one. A defensive position.

_Fuck._

“Hey, Ky,” she all but dropped to her knee’s in front of the girl, fingers twitching to reach out but hesitating. Just like when she had her nightmare. Maggie torn between comforting, touching and respecting unknown boundaries. “Sweetie, can you look at me?”

No, no she couldn’t, if the way her arms tightened around herself was any indication.

Maggie’s heart clenched in time with the movement.

**_Fuck._ **

“Ky, baby,” now she reached over, just slowly. She brushed her fingers against the exposed skin on her forearm where her overshirt was rolled up. Watched how the muscles rippled, but she didn’t pull away. “I’m here,” she shifted, bringing one knee off the ground to sit more securely, placing her foot next to the curled-up girl, bodies squared up. Created an artificial boundary. “’Kay? I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe.”

A shudder ran down Ky’s spine. Violent enough that Maggie could see it, even if she _couldn’t_ feel the tremors running down her arms. Her breathing, which had sounded fine up until now, finally stuttered, forehead digging into her knee’s. Hard.

“Hey, whoa,” now unable to hold back, she reached over, fingers sliding into the hair at the back of her head. Scratching at the skin, encouraging her to ease up. “You’re okay, just breath. Try and relax sweetie. You’re safe, everyone’s safe. Just breath with me okay?”

But instead of breathing, Ky shook her head, still pressed into her knees. When she spoke, it was muffled, not just because of the legs in front of her but also because her voice was breaking, rough and stammered. “Is- is everyone okay?”

Freyer’s words from last month echoed in her head; _With Ky, when something goes wrong, the truth is the best option._ “Dax is hurt pretty bad, but your moms on it. Drew says she’s going to be fine.”

No tension left her shoulder’s, and her next mumbled words were still choked. “And mom?”

“She’s okay,” mostly. She’d been wearing her vest, but depending on the distance and weapon, two bullets could still do considerable damage. If she was able to do surgery, she must be okay, but she was going to be _very_ sore for a while. “She’s still with Dax. We’ll tell you the moment they’re done.”

“Aiahv?”

“Under sunlamps. Winn says you gave her enough time to get out from under the alien, but she solar flared using her laser vision.” She let the information settled, watched how Ky’s arms only tightened around herself. Watched her shrink further into herself, breathing too loud. Too forced. It made Maggie _ache_. “Ky,” she slid her hand from her hair to the back of her neck, squeezing just gently. Like she did when Lucy had a headache – a silent question. _Do you want me to keep touching?_ But Ky didn’t shrug her away, didn’t flinch, so she held her hand there, thumb brushing soothingly along her neck. “Everyone’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I fucked everything up,” so, _so_ choked.

Maggie’s eyes burned, but she fought it. Took as steadying a breath as she could and spoke with her softest voice. “Ky, it’s okay. We’ll fix it.”

A head shake, sinking further into the space between her legs and chest. Hiding. Slipping further away.

“Whoa, okay,” moving the fingers at the back of her neck, she caught the corner of Ky’s jaw, hooked the tips around the edge. “Hey, look at me,” she tugged, just gently, just enough, that she felt the teenager give. Felt her relent. Watched her untuck, just enough that her head could pull back. Wet terrified eyes locked with hers and Maggie’s entire fucking _heart_ broke. “What are you thinking?”

“I-“ raw pain and fear broke across her face, her expression crumbling before her very eyes. “I- I fucked it all up. I… I knew I shouldn’t and, and I did anyway. And everyone got hurt, and it’s _my fault_. I- I _ruined it_. I ruined _everything_.”

Maggie was shaking her head before she’d even finished, ready to protest but now that she’d started, words were tumbling out of Ky’s mouth uncontrollably. A dam of pain and insecurity cracked down the middle.

“Lucy was so, _so_ angry. I could hear- hear her thoughts. Hear everyone’s thoughts. And now- now you’re going to leave and, and, and Ma- Ma will be so _sad._ She can’t lose you guys again! She just can’t do it and it’ll be because of _me!_ ‘Cause I’m still just a stupid reckless idiot who gets in the way and makes everything so much fucking harder and I’m just _so sorry I-“_

Unable to bare it anymore, Maggie was moving.

Maneuvering so fast that Ky didn’t even get the chance to think that she was leaving her. She put her leg between the wall and Ky, so she was facing her sideways, and _pulled_. Tugged the sobbing stuttering _breaking_ teenager against her chest – one hand coming to secure her head against her sternum.

Ky didn’t even try and resist. Couldn’t bring herself to – because the moment Maggie’s arms were around her, holding her tight, holding her safe, she completely dissolved. Wet, broken sobs echoing in the office as the detective ran a hand down her spine, cheek pressed into her hair and she murmured gentle nonsense. Gentle reminders that;

_You are loved._

_You are safe._

_We aren’t going anywhere._

_Not without you._

* * *

Dax’s surgery only took a couple of hours. Which was good, because the bruising from the bullet to the back of her shoulder was making itself known.

Hamilton practically shoved Alex out of the operating room once the technical aspects were done. Vik had followed her out, just for a moment, just long enough to press a hand to her chest and close her eyes. “You have sustained significant blunt force trauma. You need fluids and rest.” White eyes set on her with familiar seriousness, “if you do not do so, I will have Ve enforce my orders.”

“Very scary,” she muttered leaning against the sanitizing sinks, energy leaving her in leaps.

“Ve is in fact very scary,” she removed her hand, moving to re-wash her hands. “Please do not make me call her.”

A deep breath, and a promised “I’ll take care of it, promise.”

“Good,” and Vik returned to the surgery, overseeing the alien aspects in Alex’s stead.

Stripping her gown and gloves, Alex went straight to the locker room. She needed to shower – wash away Dax’s blood clinging to her skin.

Her hands were raw and pink by the time she stepped out of the water.

She checked over the bruise blooming on her lower stomach – it wasn’t as bad as she’d have thought. They must have been firing from quite a distance. It was mostly a mottled black, only red at the very center, barely curling around her side. The one on the back of her shoulder was worse – blooming horrible purple and still worsening. Thank Rao Dryl fixed her bionic up after the last attack – she’d be relying on the false arm for a while.

But she pushed that to the side – reaching for a change of shirt and carefully tugging it over her head.

Dressed, she stared into the mirror at the end of the locker room.

She looked normal. Damp hair dragged back into her work look, destined to fall down the side in her natural waves without wax. The visible scars on her face and neck were there, as always. Both eyes brown, arms matching. As she watched, she gradually revealed her own machinery; arm dissolving into its natural metal, eye fading into an unnatural blue. Slowly, as she watched, she clenched her prosthetic, watching the mechanical fingers obey, curling along with its counterpart.

But, unlike its counterpart, when Alex slammed her _prosthetic_ fist into the pillar, it went clean through the side, taking out massive chunk of concrete, and sending dust clouding into the air. It didn’t even hurt.

[…]

Kara had solar flared to end the fight.

Ky had given her the opening necessary to get out from the foot crushing her chest plate. But the sight of Dax getting shot, the sound of Alex’s heartbeat stuttering, set fire to her blood. Before she knew it, her laser vision had scoured a wound in the alien’s chest bad enough to end the fight. Permanently.

She barely had enough energy to try and take a step towards the bleeding, downed Dax before DEO swarmed the premises. Lucy, somehow, with them. Then, nothing.

And now she was trapped under the lamps, already feeling the effects of being human. And, for once, not hating it. Because at least it gave her something to think about other than Dax’s state, Alex’s state. Ky. Made it impossible for her to tune into her family’s heartbeats. Dax’s heartbeat.

Though, it did mean she jumped when Alex knocked on the door.

“Hey,” she hesitated just outside the entrance, fingers carding through damp hair. “You okay for visitors?”

“Yeah,” she went to shift, try and sit up, but her body protested. Loudly.

“Whoa, hey,” Alex reached out, laid her still visible bionic on her arm to keep her down. “How ‘bout you take it easy, huh?”

“Yeah, um, yep,” she winced, settling back.

Brows furrowed; she squeezed her arm – very aware of the strength of her prosthetic while her sister was in this state. “How are you feeling?”

“As human as you,” Kara muttered, half a breathed laugh as she tried to relax.

“More human actually,” metal fingers wiggled. “How’s the pain, on a scale?”

“Alex?” Kara waited for dark eyes to meet hers. “I’ve already been checked out. You don’t have to doctor me right now.”

“Right,” her breath stuttered a bit, teeth gnawing at the inside of her cheek.

“How are _you_?”

“I’m ah,” her nose wrinkled. “Not great?”

“Physical or mental?”

“I’m physically fine, Kar,” she rolled her eyes, undermined when she winced pulling out the chair to sit in. “Mostly fine anyway.”

“So, this about Dax and Ky then?”

“I mean, I wasn’t thrilled about watching you get beaten to a pulp either.”

“Yeah, but a) I wasn’t beaten to a _pulp_. I totally had that guy. B) I’m fine,” she grimaced a little as she turned her head to look at her sister. Mostly fine anyway. “And c) you’re used to that. Dax getting shot? Ky appearing in a mission? That’s different.”

Except it wasn’t. Alex had seen both things before. Had extracted lead from Dax’s body twice in the past, had seen Ky in battle too many times. It was just… “It’s harder seeing it. Seeing them like that, now that I’m back.”

Kara nodded with soft eyes. “That makes sense.”

“Ky… I’m,” she took a deep breath, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling. “I’m so god-damned furious at her right now.”

“That’s fair. I just about had a heart attack when I saw her, and that’s _physically impossible_ for me.” A snort escaped Alex before she could stop herself, so Kara pushed on. “She was just trying to help, you know that right? She is _your_ kid after all.”

“Don’t remind me,” she closed her eyes briefly. Pulling her head back, she looked at Kara and sighed. “What did mom do? When you… I don’t know. Used your powers? Were reckless?”

“Oh, um,” her eyebrows pulled as she tried to think back. Tried to dredge up memories of her many superpowered accidents. Public and otherwise. About the reckless stuff she did for what she perceived, at the time, to be the right thing. “Honestly?” She winced as the truth hit her, clogging her chest with familiar guilt. “She just yelled at _you_.”

“Right,” a frustrated hand dragging through hair, fist tightening in the strands for a moment, before releasing. “Well, that isn’t going to work for me, now is it?”

Kara sighed, letting the guilt drift away for now. There were more pressing matters at hand. “Ky was just trying to help. Do the right thing – it’s just not always clear what that _is_. Even when you’re an adult with a whole organization helping you. Ky’s just figuring it out – like everyone else.”

“Except Ky has the ability to _fly_ into the danger, and the skills necessary to _survive a fight_. And she knows it. I don’t know how to convince her that she just… shouldn’t. Even if it looks and feels like the right thing to do. She’d just a _kid_.”

“A kid who can fly, read minds, turn into anyone she wants and has the strength needed to fight aliens twice her size?” Kara’s lips tugged into a smile at Alex’s exasperated look. “Look – I get it. Her I mean. The desire to help – it’s overwhelming, especially when you _know you can_. But… you just have to tell her that it’s not her job. She’ll have plenty of time to save the world when she’s older.”

Alex threw up her hand, a stuttered laugh. “People need to stop suggesting she’s going to be a Super.”

“I mean… have you met her mom?” Her smile softened. “It’s in her genes.”

“She’s adopted.”

“So am I. And I still inherited all my strength from you.”

A beat. Alex’s eyes softening. “Kara…”

“No, really, Alex,” she shifted, ignoring the unhappy sound Alex made when she moved to sit up a little. Swallowing her grimace, she turned serious eyes on her sister. “You were always the brave one. I only helped because I was physically able to lift the stupid car, blow out the fire.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But you? You are where Ky gets this. And I don’t mean it in a bad way. I just mean… you’re her hero. And you’ve spent your entire life throwing yourself between other people and danger. She sees that. You just have to show her that… sometimes throwing yourself into danger isn’t the _best_ way to help people.”

Alex stared at her sister, posture softening. “When exactly did you get so wise?” 

“Eh, my sisters pretty great at imparting wisdom,” she lowered herself back, exhaustion tightening its grip on her. “Maggie and Lucy have a way about ‘em,” she managed a laugh when Alex gave a huff of mock indignation. Turned, she smiled at her sister, noting how the anger and fear from early had faded. “You gonna go talk to her?”

“Yeah,” Alex glanced over her shoulder and back. “Lucy’s just finishing up. She’s taking me home. You wanna come with?”

“No, ah,” all the confidence from their early conversation vanished. A blush spreading in its place. “Lena’s already on her way?”

Alex arched an eyebrow, head tilting to the side. “To our secret government facility?”

“Ah,” another wince, sheepish eyes. “I may have… inadvertently confirmed to her I’m Supergirl?”

Finally, a real laugh broke from her, smirking at her sister and all her subtlety. “Good – it’s about time. You finally gonna ask her out?”

The deepening blush and creeping smile were a very loud _yes_.

* * *

Lucy was quiet the entire drive. After a very quick debrief – yes, same aliens as the L-Corp Press Event, no they aren’t talking – she’d essentially gone silent. Checked Alex was okay to leave the DEO, that she’d gotten medical’s sign off, and they were on their way.

Alex didn’t miss that her knuckles were white on the steering wheel, but she didn’t comment.

The apartment door felt looming, Alex eyeing it while Lucy’s found her key and let them in.

She wasn’t surprised to find Maggie in the living room. She _was_ surprised to find her sitting on the couch, arm wrapped around Ky’s shoulders.

The teenager flinched when she closed the door, snarling a whole other host of emotions in her chest which were for later. But she placed her keys and wallet in the dish quietly, knowing that the sharp noise would catch in her daughter’s ears.

A little of the terror, anger, from earlier reared up as she turned to properly face her child. Watched how Ky shrank against Maggie, and then pulled away, in quick succession. Then, before she could do more than take a deep breath, Ky was on her feet, wringing her hands as she stepped out of the gap between the couch and the coffee table. Trapped. She was feeling trapped. Alex forced herself to settle; slackened her face, let her hands hang at her sides.

When Ky didn’t speak, just wrung her hands and stared at the table between them, Alex took another breath, and started. “Do you want to talk about this now? Or do you need time to breathe?” Because rushing into this conversation would lead to explosive ends, but letting it fester could make it harder to unpack.

“I-“ she flinched, thumb digging into her palm. Alex recognized the gesture – she did it when she was nervous, anxious. Scared. But she let her kid try again, find her words. “I’m _so sorry_.”

“I know,” she watched the words hit her kid like a physical blow. Watched how she pulled further away. Physically. Emotionally.

“I-“ Alex watched how her eyes flickered to her partners; Maggie first, still looking up at the teenager from her seat; Than to Lucy, standing just behind the couch with crossed arms, keys digging into her palm. Her mouth clicked shut, eyes squeezing closed.

“Ky,” she waited, patient and calm, as her child centered herself enough to look at her. “If you want to talk about this now, what do you need to make that possible?”

“They can stay,” the answer to her silent question fell out of her mouth so quickly, Alex watched her blink. Press her thumb harder into her hand. “If- If they want.”

Alex turned to each of her partners in turn, offering them a way out. But Maggie barely spared her a quick glanced before looking back at her daughter, and Lucy gave a small, slow headshake. So, they were both staying.

Later, Alex would come to appreciate that. Later, as within in the next hour, when she realized how _helpful_ having them was. But also, in a year’s time, when the question of formal co-parenting came up. This fight? This was the moment she would look back on as the beginning of Lucy and Maggie becoming permanent figures in their family. Ky’s other parents. Because it’s easy to stick around when it’s was easy. But it’s hard to stick around when it’s hard. 

Alex shifted her weight, crossing her arms to give release to the energy gathering under her skin. Her voice was controlled – that kind of controlled that spoke to the underlying anger but didn’t give _voice_ to it. “Do you want to tell me what exactly you’re sorry for?”

Ky’s jaw clenched against the tremble in her chin. “I- I interfered in a DEO operation. Even after we talked about me interfering in DEO operations. And I- I got in the way. I… I got Dax shot.”

“Okay,” Alex took one hard step forward, keeping their eyes locked. “I need to make one thing crystal freaken clear. You are not responsible for Dax getting shot – that lies on the asshole sitting in containment. Yes, you should not have been there. Yes, Dax got hurt protecting you. But you are not _responsible_ for her getting hurt, you hear me?” When Ky remained silent, jaw ticking, Alex took another step forward, eye’s narrowing. “Ky. Do you understand the distinction?” 

“I…” she started. Stopped. Glanced at Maggie, Lucy and back. “Kinda.”

That was probably the best she was going to get, so taking another breath she forcibly notched back the intensity again. “Can you tell me _why_ you aren’t supposed to get involved in DEO operations?” _Or, you know, any active war zone?_ But Alex swallowed that thought, along with the anger and frustration finding feet inside her chest. 

Ky blinked, brows furrowing. “It’s dangerous?”

It was a question, and also still not the complete answer. Alex’s head tipped, eyeing her child carefully. “For who?”

“I mean. Everyone, I guess. The Agents. Aiahv. You.”

She tilted her head a little more, leaning forward an inch. “And?” Ky’s brows pulled, genuine confusion playing out on her face. Alex’s heart clenched. “Yes, Ky, it is absolutely dangerous for everyone else. And that definitely matters. But it’s also incredibly dangerous _for you_.”

Alex watched the exasperated dismissal play across her daughters face and felt anxiety claw up her spine. “Ma, I’m basically indestructible.”

“Putting aside the fact that you are _not_ indestructible,” Alex raised a hand between them, jaw tight. “Physical injury isn’t the only way things can go wrong.”

“What, my feelings are going to get hurt?”

Alex _knew_ the words were said without a filter. The way Ky’s eyes widened and shoulder’s curled told her that she spoke without thinking – that she didn’t _mean it_. But fuck did it set fire to the gasoline in her veins.

“Do you have any _idea_ how lucky you were today?” A beat, where Alex watched her kid wither. “Do you know what could have happened? You could have _watched Dax die_. You could have seen me get hit literally anywhere other than my vest. You could have been spotted by any number of bad guys who could have made the not ridiculous leap that the teenager in the battlefield might have a family investment in any or all of the Agents present. This is _assuming_ the people after me don’t already know that I have a kid, in which case physical danger was a _very_ real possibility.”

Defiance lit in her daughters’ eyes. “I don’t care about any of that!” Maggie shifted on the couch.

She ground her teeth together, exhaling a little too hard. “I’m sorry?”

That spark burst into flames. “I don’t care about what I could have seen or what might have happened to me! Look, okay, I’m sorry that Dax got hurt, really. But I couldn’t just sit here doing _nothing!_ ”

“That is _exactly_ what you should have done! This isn’t the Exodus, kid, and even if it was you still shouldn’t be putting yourself in the middle. It wasn’t your fight. Did you see Ve out there? Wren? Any of the crew that haven’t joined the DEO? No! Because they aren’t responsible for every bad thing that happens – for every fight that goes down.”

“Then why the fuck are _you_ responsible!?” Ky taking the fight from controlled anger into the realm of shouting had every adult shifting their weight. Ky jerked her hand at her mother, eyes on fire. “Why is it always you? Why do you get to go out there and save the day when you’re just human! It’s not _fair!_ ”

“No,” Alex didn’t shout, but her tone was severe, causing Ky to suck in a hard breath. “You know what’s not fair? That you feel like you _have_ to get involved – that you feel like you have to bail on Lucy and run into a warzone and risk getting yourself or others hurt. _That’s_ where you’ve been cheated, Ky, that you carry around this undue responsibility. And that’s what I’m trying to undo. You’re just a kid!”

“I wasn’t just a kid when we were in space,” Ky snapped, jaw tight. “I was crew, just like everyone else. And now that we’re here you just expect me to pretend to be normal! To watch people get hurt and suffer and stand back because I’m suddenly _just a kid_.”

“You’ve always been just a kid!”

“Well, it didn’t feel like it!”

“I know!”

“Guys,” Maggie’s sudden presence between them, hands raised towards both of them, had each of them swallowing their next words.

The silence hung for a moment – mother and daughter both breathing heavy. Staring at each other while their audience watched on in silence. Regret welled in Alex’s chest so fast it choked her ability to talk. Pressing a hand over her eyes, she tried to recenter herself, tried to find her calm.

“I,” the guilt from before returned to Ky’s voice. Her eyes. Her spine stiffened, breath leaving her in a rush. Alex dropped her hand raised between them, reading the flight response triggered in her kid. “I’m sorry. About what happened. I… I can feel how angry you are. I’m _sorry,_ okay? I didn’t mean to fuck everything up. I didn’t mean to get Dax hurt so bad, or scare you, Lucy. I just… I reacted. And I know I was stupid okay? I get it. I’ll try not to do it again. I’m… I’m sorry,” and before anyone could stop her, she turned on her heal and ran.

Alex knew the slammed door was meant to be for effect, but honestly it was a relief. No door slamming meant that her kid had likely phased out of the apartment entirely. So even when she flinched at the sound (when Lucy and Maggie flinched at the sound) relief followed.

That could have gone better. But it could have also gone much, much worse.

The muttered, “fuck,” had both her partners turning back towards her. Clenching her jaw hard enough that the pressure hurt. She turned around, facing anywhere but Maggie’s soft eyes, and dragged both hands through her hair, leaving her fingers to dig into the back of her neck. “ _Fuck.”_

“Alex,” Lucy. She took a step around the couch, towards her. “What do you need?”

But she didn’t know. Everything was tangled up in her head. In her chest. Words seemed like an impossibility right now.

“Alex,” Maggie. “I’m going to go check on Ky, okay?”

 _What?_ Turning back, she dropped her hands and furrowed her brows. Confused more than anything.

“We, ah,” with Alex’s eyes on her, Maggie faltered. Worried about parental toes and overstepping all over again. But this was never going to work if they didn’t try, so she pushed through. “We talked, before you guys got here. I promised… not to back her. But be there for her?” She frowned at her own word choice, but when Alex didn’t immediately shoot her down, she tried again. “I just. I need to check on her. Is that… okay?”

“Yeah!” It came out more a rushed blurt than anything else, but that’s where we’re at. “No, yeah. Of course. Um. Thank you.”

Maggie offered a smile and followed her kid.

[…]

Lucy watched how Alex didn’t settle after Maggie left. She could _feel_ it in the room. That Alex already wanted to go after Ky. Already wanted to go and check on her.

She wondered who went after her on the Exodus, when things got heated. Who was in her corner when Alex couldn’t be – when Alex had to be the disciplinarian? Who did she complain to when things got loud and angry?

Ella, Lucy would guess, but she wondered how _useful_ that was. Lucy liked Ella fine, actually liked her a lot, even if she’d never actually admit it (the techy was insufferably confident enough). But the woman wasn’t exactly the most emotionally intelligent person Lucy knew.

“So, that, um,” Alex started, heaving a breath, still staring at the hallway. “Could have gone better?”

Lucy nodded slowly, rounding the couch. “You could say that.”

Alex’s snort was harsh, and Lucy found herself reaching over, just barely brushing fingertips along her jaw. Encouraging her to turn, which she obeyed without hesitation, dark eyes locking on green. “But it could have also gone a lot worse,” she took her own breath, swallowing too many emotions and trying for words. “I certainly didn’t handle things great with her straight afterwards either.”

“What do’ya mean?”

Lucy’s cheek ticked, hand dropping away. But Alex immediately caught it, winding their fingers together and squeezing. Comforting. “I was just so… angry. Scared too, I guess. But angry mostly, right after. I kinda just… put her in my office?” She winced, eyes dragging elsewhere. Avoiding Alex’s disappointment. “And left her there? I couldn’t… I knew I would just explode, and I didn’t want to-“

She cut herself off, but Alex nodded, finishing for her. “You didn’t wanna to sound like your father.” A beat, Lucy’s jaw grinding, before a hard nod. “I really get that Luce,” with her free hand she brushed some hair away from her eyes, letting her fingers linger behind her jaw. “Truly – the first year all I could think about was all the things my parents did wrong and how _not_ to do that. It wasn’t effective and it certainly kept me up at night, but its natural. Or so Freyer says.”

Her eyes slipped closed, guilt gnawing at her gut. Drew story echoing in her ears like a nightmare. “I just… I was so fucking terrified Alex. I watch Kara get smacked around, and then I turn around and Ky is just _gone_.”

“I know – I’m sorry.”

“No,” she placed a hand on Alex’s chest, shaking her head. “No, don’t be. She was just trying to do the right thing. The thing _you_ would do, actually. I just… I panicked. I… god if anything happened to her-“

“But it didn’t,” Alex ducked her head, forcing eye contact. “It didn’t. She’s fine. Everyone is going to be fine. And you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I let your kid run into an alien rampage.”

A soft exhaled laugh, Alex shaking her head. “I don’t know if you’ve _met_ Ky, but no one _lets_ her do anything. That’s half the problem. When she makes up her mind about something, she does it.”

“Hardheaded,” Lucy agreed, tapping her fingers against Alex’s collarbone. “Wonder what that’s like?”

“Hush you,” dark eyes searched her expression. Shifted through the levity she’d managed to scrounge up and locked on the fear underneath. “Hey, Ky is a whole teenager, okay? She’s reckless and emotional and sometimes she runs headfirst into danger. That’s not on you. And parenting isn’t about getting it right every time, Luce. It’s about doing the best you can and making sure she turns out _happy_. Even if its rocky along the way.”

Which was a nice sentiment, really. One she’d come to appreciate later. But Lucy locked on something else entirely. “Parenting?”

Alex’s eyes widened. Pulling back a notch, she blinked. “Um. Right. Sorry. I just… I know this is new and we don’t know how things are going to end up. It’s just… yeah, ah, you-“

“Alex,” she cut her off, breathing through the warm mix of confused emotions swirling in her chest. That could be unpacked at a later time. “Stop, you’re okay. I know what you meant. And you’re right. That is where things are heading – we knew what we were getting into when we moved in here.”

Nodding, the Agent stared into her eyes. The sudden intensity making Lucy’s skin itch, but she maintained the eye contact. Refused to back down (maybe hardheaded wasn’t only a Danvers trait?).

“Is that… still okay? I mean. After today,” Alex stuttered.

A beat.

Then Lucy dropped her forehead against her chest. Breathing in the scent of leather and soup and _Alex_ she found the core of what was burning in her chest. “She scared me,” a breath. “But that doesn’t change how I feel. Or what I want.”

Alex’s fingers slid against the back of her neck, nose dipping into her hair. When she spoke, it was a murmur. “You’re sure?”

“I love you, Alex,” she pulled away, meeting her eyes. “Forever. And you know what?” She smiled, tilting her head, dragging a hand up her chest to cup the side of her neck. “I kinda love your kid too. If you hadn’t noticed.”

The smile she got in return was slow but set butterflies free in her chest. “Even though she’s a menace?”

“For the record, you’re both menaces. And yeah. Even then.”

* * *

“KD?” Maggie knocked, resting her head against the door jamb as she waited for a reply. The silence was telling and made her ache all over. “Ky? I just wanna check on you. I’ll leave you alone afterwards if that’s what you want.”

A beat. Then the lock clicked, entrance slowly swinging open. Maggie lifted her head, taking in how Ky held the door between them like a shield. Eyes still wet, a little red, and downcast.

“Hey, you,” she gave the softest of smiles, ducking her head to meet the teenagers. “How you doing?”

“Angry.”

“Yeah, I actually got that,” she smiled a little lighter, warmth sparking in her chest when Ky’s lip twitched involuntarily. “Can I come in? Or do you want some space?”

“You can come in,” the way she pulled the door open only slightly indicated that _only_ Maggie would be welcome in right this moment. The door clicking shut right behind her reinforced the detection. “Um… make yourself comfortable.”

The awkward sweeping motion towards the bed and desk was adorable, but Maggie just stepped closer to the kid. “Hey,” she waited for dark eyes to meet hers. “That was a lot. You’re allowed to not be strong.”

The way clenched hands disappeared into her pockets made Maggie want to reach out, but she resisted for now.

“I’m fine,” a shrug, gaze skirting away. “Angry, but fine.”

“Eh,” Maggie rocked her head to the side, smiling a little. “I’d take a punt that you are feeling a little more than just anger.”

“Who’s the mind reader here?” But there was no snark, just self-deprecation. Just an upset, hurting teenager who didn’t know how to deal with people other than her shrink and mother _engaging_ like this. Not really. The crew tried, but they were about as emotionally mature as _her_. Not particularly helpful.

Maggie’s head tipped a little more, eyes gentle, smile encouraging. “Well, am I wrong?”

“ _No_ ,” she looked like it pained her a little to admit it. “But whatever. I… You were right.”

“About?”

“She…” she her shoulder at the door. “Didn’t make it seem like I’d ruined _everything_.”

“You _didn’t_ ,” she leaned forward, dropping the smile for something a little more serious. “Really, Ky. You messed up, and when _our_ family messes up, the consequences tend to be a little bigger than missing curfew or being… I don’t know. Being caught smoking. But you get that. _We_ get that you get that.”

Clouds edged Ky’s expression, frown returning. “But Lucy-“

“Hey,” Maggie reached out now, side of her index catching Ky’s chin and drawing her gaze back. “There is no point in guessing what Lucy is going to say or think. And we will go back out there when you’re ready and you can _talk_ to Lucy about what happened. About running away again. But until then? There is no point in speculating.”

A long pause, where they just stared at each other. Ky’s eyes still a little clouded, Maggie’s calm. Certain. A test of wills. But Maggie’s tipped up lips never gave in, and eventually the teenager nodded, some tension slipping from her shoulders.

Nodding, she mumbled a quiet, “okay.”

Maggie smiled properly, turning her hand to catch the underside of her chin with her hand, giving a little shake. “Okay?” She asked with more enthusiasm.

Ky cracked a half smile, eyes rolling as she muttered a more confident. “Okay, okay.” 

“That’s what I thought.”

“But, um…”

Maggie arched an eyebrow, catching uncomfortable eyes. “Um?”

“Could you… stay?” She winced, shoulder twitching towards the door. “Until they’re ready to talk as well?”

Warmth unspooled without restraint but she smothered that, and offered a much calmer; “You got it, KD.”

That warmth stayed with her the rest of the night though.

* * *

_“Forgive me, but this strategy has reached a natural death. A fourth has failed, even with additional assistance. If you insist on us keeping off the common bounty circuit, we cannot expect any single hunter to be successful. The more that fail, the less will try. Further, we risk our galactic reputation for every group that dies in this effort.”_

_“What do you suggest?”_

_“If she cannot be killed, we must take a different approach. The aim was to fracture the family, yes? Perhaps there are less… difficult methods to achieve this end. Methods that may also serve our internal needs…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... for anyone who wondered why someone would organise their bookshelves by colour my wife would like you to know she does! And when I told her I added this to the story, she insisted I share how cool it looked with the world (at 11pm in the dark - the top shelf is actually dark blue by the by). Also, side note, she can actually find anything on this shelf. I tested her - it was a little scary. 
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/nfJSvwx)


	21. Solid Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little odd because all of these scenes were basically written individually and not intended to be in a chapter together, but I forced into a chapter together 'cause I liked the content too much and I've run outta filler scenes before the climax. Plus, they fit into the theme of 'finding solid ground' after the mayhem of the last few chapters - and they were all the 'soft' stuff before we start the dive into the final plot escalation. So, forgive the transitions!
> 
> And @TTBellice - I'm sorry I didn't update Sickness but I realised mid-edit that I had to change a bunch of dialogue and wasn't in a 'writing' headspace. BUT, as a compromise/promise, I'll update Sickness midweek (ideally Wednesday night my time) before my work-deadline, so the wait won't be too long!! Do forgive me - I love our comment thread!

Game night was a _luxury_. And Ky never thought she’d think that.

Don’t get her wrong, she actually enjoyed game nights. Getting family together and pitting them against each other in battled of skill, strategy and chance (without the bloodshed) certainly had great potential for hilarity. And because it was being hosted at their place this week, her Ma had made sure to limit the guest list – reducing the anxiety that built in her chest during group activities. Not that you can even call it a guest list when it was just Kara and Lena. At this point it was a double date plus a sixth wheel, but Ky didn’t mind. It gave her an easy out if she got overwhelmed.

And Lena Luthor was _cool_.

Not that she’d tell her that.

So, yes, game night was fun. But right now, it was a luxury because she was in the last days of her compounded grounding and she was _desperate_ for a break from the monotony. She hadn’t realized how much she enjoyed lingering at school with Ruby, and spare Saturday afternoons spent building tech with El (and sometimes Winn).

And she was not alone. Her mom had been lab bound for two weeks now and was itching. Ky didn’t need to be able to read her mind to see it. It didn’t help that her mother was essentially house bound as well. No morning run – Maggie had to take Gertrude now – no coffee dates, no lunch with Kara. Strictly home, DEO, L-Corp, repeat. And L-Corp was a new development – Lena taking pity on the frustrated, bored Agent.

Further, Maggie and Lucy were not immune to the anxious, twitching, bored energy the Danvers’ were letting off. They were just better at hiding it.

So, game night was a relief. For everyone.

Except, of course, Kara wanted to play charades. The most confusing earth game in existence.

“Fine, fine!” Maggie finally conceded around her chuckle – Kara’s pout wasn’t as effective as Alex’s, but she certainly wasn’t _immune_. “But you are _not_ teaming up with Little Luthor – you two finish each other sentences too much as is.”

“Then no Alex for you or Lucy,” Kara shot back, waving her hand at the space between them over the coffee table. “Stupid military code or whatever – it’s unfair.”

“Oooo, scared to lose, Sunshine?” Lucy taunted over her wine, leaning against Maggie’s shoulder on the couch.

“No,” her denial lacked believability, everyone smiling a touch at her expense. “It’s just no fun when no one can even follow what you’re doing.”

While Lena patted Kara reassuringly on the shoulder, not bothering to hide her own smile, Alex interrupted. “Alright, alright – Danvers versus extras then?”

Lucy and Lena shared a highly concerning smirk, Maggie barely concealing her smile at the antics. But she took a hot second to catch Ky’s eye, tipped her head to the side with a silent question – a question that didn’t require mind reading to understand. _This work for you KD?_ At Ky’s smile and nod, the detective relaxed, and released Alex’s shoulder so she could make herself comfortable on the floor in front of Kara – Lena switching with Ky so the aliens could occupy the new two-seater, bought for the sudden increase in household occupants.

“For the record,” Lucy started with a grin, handing Maggie the pad to write topics for their opponents. “I take offence to being called an _extra_.”

Ky, sideways on the couch with her feet tucked under Kara’s thigh, tilted her head to look over at the lawyer. “You need a new team name.”

A moment of silence where everyone paused, trying to think of the quirkiest suggestion. Everyone but Alex, who was busy trying to contain the happiness swirling in her chest. This. _This_ is what she craved during four years in space.

Then, Maggie was grinning lopsidedly, straightening up and drawing eyes to her. “We’re the plus ones yeah? The significant others,” she jerked her beer between herself, Lena and Lucy, before locking eyes with Kara. Waiting for the reaction. “Thus, we’re the _out_ -laws.”

There was a beat where everyone processed that.

Then, at almost the same rate, Kara and Alex’s faces flushed. Alex’s ears tipping as she scrunched up her nose, Kara’s cheeks flaring as she looked away, reaching for glasses she wasn’t wearing. Ky, for her part, snorted at the reaction, grinning at her mother and aunt’s awkwardness. 

If Maggie had banked on the Luthor sharing in their embarrassment, she’d have been wrong. The CEO just took a slow sip of her wine, eyebrow arched as she smirked at the cop and the lawyer next to her.

"You two,” she waved a finger between the two of them. “Are the farthest thing from _outlaws_ here. Neither of you will ever see the inside of a jail cell,” and with the slowest head turn ever, lip pulled up in what was immediately read as a dangerous expression, she locked eyes on Alex. “Your _wife_ on the other hand."

Blush worsening at the unearned title, Alex spluttered out a "hey!" in her own defense without any real conviction.

"Alex," a perfectly arched eyebrow lifted over the rim of her glass. "You _have_ been arrested. Several times I imagine."

"Just the once," Kara defended. But then Alex's eyes darted away with a wince. "More than once?"

"Ah..." She scratched the back of her neck, eyes locked elsewhere. "Only twice on Earth?" 

Lena's snort cut over the scandalized look from the walking, talking, Girl Next Door, who happened to embody Truth and Justice (the American way was far from static, or positive, so that was set to the side for now). "If anything, we're the outlaws," she waved her glass between herself and the Captain.

“I mean, Ma, she does have a point,” Ky added, nodding seriously with crinkled eyes. “You’ve been arrested, like, a bunch. There was that time on Mondor with contraband, and Unid when you broke into the docks. Oh! Oh, and Tancon 6 with-“

“Okay!” Alex interrupted, turning a little to set wide, laughter filled eyes on her child. “Okay! I think we get it,” Ky’s grin in response fucking warmed her chest – and resulted in matching proud looks from Maggie and Lucy across the way. “Can’t remember to pick up your shoes from the entry way but _this_ you’re a steel trap.”

The teenager just shrugged, reaching over to snag the paper Kara was writing topics on. “Blame your girlfriend’s – I own multiple pairs of shoes now. Keep losing track of ‘em.”

“Oh, woe is you,” Alex teased, stealing the paper from unsuspecting fingers. With careful precision, she started to tear the topics into individual pieces of paper. “People _buying_ you things. The tragedy.”

“They tried to get you to go last month!” Ky protested waving at hand at the smirking couple across from them.

Lucy chuckled, placing their paper in the provided dish. “You said, and I quote, _you’ll have to drag me. And I’m part alien now – I wouldn’t recommend it.”_

Alex opened her mouth, comeback on the tip of her tongue, when she was interrupted by knocking at the door. Shooting a glare at her partners for encouraging her child, she hauled herself to her feet and walked over, ignoring the laughter in her wake. Or, well, not responding to it. The swoop of her stomach at the causal laughter and warmth was unavoidable really.

Checking the peephole, because there was still an unknown bounty, she grinned at the man waiting on the other side.

“You’re late.”

In a four-piece suit, cufflinks and handkerchief included, stood a man. Or, well, an alien. But a male one. Handsome too – sharp jaw, broad shoulders, perfectly styled curly black hair, a single ringlet hanging over his forehead.

“You’re lucky I found it at all,” he responded with ease, letting himself in without fanfare and placing his over-sized briefcase on the kitchen counter. Sparing a glance towards the living space, he noted that five women were looking over at him, only two of which he recognized. “I see you have company.”

Alex rolled her eyes, closing the door behind him. “I do. And you’re welcome to stay – we’re playing charades.” The way his face twisted was answer enough and Alex chuckled, joining him by the counter. “You got what I asked for?”

“I did,” turning back to the business at hand, he clicked open the locks, turning the case for Alex’s inspection. As she opened it, he spoke. Calm and clipped, just like his appearance. “It was not easy.”

“Didn’t expect it to be,” she replied distractedly, opening the case. Critical eyes inspected the compounds held within. Two dozen vials of… something, carefully pressed between soft mesh. Each containing one of two liquids – a blue or a silver – each swirling like marble within their glass-like casing. “Authenticated?”

His expression shifted to exasperation. “What do you take me for?”

“You are many things, Damion,” she muttered, pulling out one of the vials and holding it up to the light. “But a scientist is not one of them.”

“Damion?” Lena, sitting on the edge of her seat, head tipped, finally spoke up. She’d _suspected_ but _Jesus fuck_. “As in, Damion Black? The owner of the multinational corporate acquisition firm?”

“The one and only,” he responded, turning away from Alex’s inspection. He had nothing to offer on that topic anyway, and _this_ woman was much more interesting to him. “And _you_ are Lena Luthor.”

“I’m sorry,” Ky spoke up, untucking her feet from a confused Kara and turning. “You two _know each other?_ Is there like… a rich person club or something? _”_

“We’ve never officially met,” Lena replied, not looking away from the well pressed man. She suddenly felt exceptionally underdressed in her red sweater and slacks, but she refused to let it show. “We were supposed to have a meeting a couple of years ago regarding the purchase of one of my subsidiaries. However, Mr. Black cancelled last minute.”

“Ah, my apologies,” he straightened the lapels of his jacket, eyes sharpening, one lip pulling up in a sardonic smile. “I assure you Ms. Luthor, I had every intention of attending. Alas, your mother saw fit to… intervene.”

Lena froze. Everyone but Ky and Alex froze, who instead winced visibly at the comment. Already knowing where it he was going – already knowing that Damion liked to put on a show.

_Rich people._

“My mother?” Lena’s voice took on an edge. That same hard, cold edge that she always took on when talking about her family. “What interest did she have in a relatively small security software contract?” 

“Oh, you misunderstand,” he placed his hands behind his back. “She simply arranged for me to take a… shall we call it a four-year sabbatical?” He tipped his head to the side, every ounce of cocky arrogance shining through as he enjoyed commanding the conversation. The way the other corporate powerhouse stiffened. “Made it _very_ difficult to keep my appointments. I’m sure you understand.”

“So, you’re a-“ Lena clamped her jaw down so abruptly her cheek ticked. 

“I hardly think _alien_ is a bad word in this company,” he swept a hand at the couch containing a Kryptonian and Martian. “Unless you share your mother’s penchant for xenophobia.”

Lena’s eyes hardened. “I do not.”

“I suspected as much,” he agreed, smile turning a little more. “Don’t fret. It’s hardly public knowledge. I’m registered for legal purposes – my board has ensured that this little secret remains… under the radar as they say.”

“Ridiculous if you ask me,” Alex muttered, snapping the brief case closed. “Your family has been in this country for generations. You’re more American than some of us.”

“Ah, but not human,” he countered with a nod. “Everything to your liking, Captain?”

“Yeah, thanks man,” she clapped the multi-millionaire on the shoulder like they were drinking buddies. Lena’s eyes widened before she could control it, quickly shifting her face back to neutrality. Or as close as possible in the circumstances. “And here,” Alex dug in her pocket and pulled a $1 bill from her pocket, holding it out to him between two fingers. Her grin was infectious, Damion’s lips twitching against his will. “For your trouble.”

“That briefcase is worth half a million dollars.”

She tipped her head to either side, unapologetic. “I’m a little short at the moment.”

His eyes narrowed a touch. “I’ll accept it if you tell me that it’s not going to be used for L-Corp projects.”

“Can’t do that I’m afraid.”

The pair stared, eyes locked, both visibly fighting smiles as their audience watched on.

Then, finally, Damion rolled his eyes and took the money, tucking it safely within the inside of his jacket. “I’ll never understand how you got elected Captain.”

“You voted for me!”

“Yes, well. We all make mistakes.”

Rolling her eyes, she smacked the side of his shoulder. “We’re square, right? Do you need anything else before you go?”

“I’m not one of the vagabond and wayward crew, Alex. I hardly need your assistance.”

She shrugged, jamming her hands in pockets. “Everyone needs help from time to time.”

“Yes, well,” smoothing a hand down his front, he gave a final smile. “I will let you know.”

“Good,” she turned, watching him as he made his way from the apartment, prepared to let himself out. Just as he opened the door, she found herself speaking – words escaping before she could stop herself. “Hey, Dame?”

Hand on the door, he turned, arching an eyebrow. “Yes, Captain?”

“Why _did_ you vote for me?” Because it had _always_ bugged her. He’d led a small faction on the Exodus – a dozen wealthier aliens from earth who sought return for monetary or political reasons, not personal. What they lacked in numbers, they made up for in potential gain upon landing. His vote hadn’t been _deciding_ , but it had helped, especially with smoothing the transition between Lyron and herself.

For a moment, he paused, pale eyes staring his leader down. Watching how the people behind her watched the scene. Taking in the awkwardness growing around Alex’s shoulders.

“You had the most to lose and the most to gain,” and with that, he sent a final smile, nodding respectfully at the human. “You have a good night, Captain.”

* * *

Three weeks. That’s how fucking long she lasted. Three weeks.

Three weeks since The Fight. Since she fucked up so royally Dax was hospitalized for three straight days.

Three weeks and she was already in trouble again. She was setting a nice fucking record.

And she had _literally_ just finishing her grounding.

She may be starting to understand why people always rolled their eyes and said _“teenagers”_ in such a derisive tone.

Sitting outside the principal’s office was almost as bad as the time she’d spent sitting in Lucy’s office. Time where her thoughts got so badly on top of her that Maggie spend thirty minutes helping her out. Time that Lucy had apologized for – had knocked on her door later that night with guilty, guarded eyes.

_“I… I’m still angry. For you leaving the way you did. But! But, hey, breathe. It’s okay. I’ll get over it – we’ll get through it. That’s what family does. And I… I didn’t handle things much better than you did. I should never have left you alone when we got back to the DEO. I was just… I was angry and I didn’t want to lash out at you. I needed time to cool off – but I should have communicated that to you, not just… abandoned you. That was wrong, and I’m sorry too, ‘kay?”_

Wholly surprising. Ky’d been convinced there was no coming back – even after Maggie’s assurances. So, she’d been surprised, is _still_ surprised, that Lucy seemed to have genuinely forgiven her. Let it go. There’d been a day or two of stiffness, and then it just… eased off.

But this? This… she wasn’t worried so much about Lucy and Maggie’s reactions this time.

This time? Her mom was the concern.

Her mom was going to _kill her_. And this time she didn’t even _mean_ to get in trouble. There was no conscious decision she could point to where she just went “fuck it” and made a mess. This time it felt like there were no other choices. Like she was put in the bad spot and made the next best decision with the information at hand.

[…]

_“I got a B+! B+! My mom is gonna be stoked,” the little happy hop that Ruby did, still clutching her graded math paper made Ky smile, even as she tried to suppress it. “Ky, thank you so much! I could not have done this without you!”_

_“It’s nothing,” she shrugged, dodging around a kid walking while trying to cram for his English quiz. His thoughts were loud. “That was all you dude. Congratulations.”_

_Another hop had Ky smothering a grin, truly happy for her friend if forever baffled by how enthused she could get about simple things. It was nice, if inconceivable._

_“So, now that you're ungrounded this weekend, do you think we could do something? Celebrate?” They turned the corner, approaching the rows of lockers they were meeting Ruby’s lanky friend, who Ky learned had a name. Theo._

_“Sure,” another shrug._

_“What did you even do? I can’t believe **your** mom is being so tough about anything.”_

_“Eh, I deserve it,” a deep breath, pulling the guilt into her chest and trying to lock it tight. Keep it contained. “And anyway-“_

_“Hey!” Ky jolted at Ruby’s exclamation. She was entirely unused to being interrupted by the normally very polite human. Further, the shout contained more anger then she’d assumed Ruby was capable of._

_Before Ky could even blink, figure out what was happening, Ruby was a dozen steps ahead and shoving some dude against the wall of lockers with all her weight. Ky literally blinked in surprise at the action – a little impressed, if very anxious. “Leave him alone!”_

_Only now did she realize what was going on. What they’d walked in on._

_Theo was breathing heavy, fingers white around his backpack straps, pressing himself against the lockers. Looking every bit as terrified as the thoughts reflected in his head. And now, Ruby standing between him and Jake Goodhue. And Jakes’ equally brainless buddies._

_Unfortunately for Ruby, as impressive as Ky found her shove, Jake recovered very quickly. The violent sport with the weird ball he played meant he was more than used to recovering from a hit. “What the fuck?” Straightening his jacket, he squared up to Ruby. Even at the same height, he seemed to tower over her._

_Ky unshouldered her bag and dropped it off to the side._

_Ruby, unintimidated, leaned into his space. “Leave him alone you ass.”_

_“What are you going to do about it, Girl Scout?” Jake tipped his chin at her, shock giving way to confidence as he realized his position. Two guys flanking him, and a_ girl _between him and his target. “Call a teacher again?” He twisted around in a mock search before catching one of his friend’s eyes. “I don’t see anyone, do you?”_

_His entourage obediently laughed._

_Ky took a deep breath._

_Ruby didn’t move._

_His eyes narrowed – pride on the line now. “Get out of the way before I move ya.”_

_Ruby, seeming unconcerned with the twenty pounds of muscle he had on her, just glared right back. “Make me.”_

_Ky winced. Of course. **Of course** , she’d challenge the hyper masculine moron. She could read it on his face – he couldn’t back down now. Not without losing face. And Ky could hear that this was not something he would tolerate. _

_Her muscles tensed – energy swelling in her chest. But her step forward stuttered. Her mom’s voice echoing like a warning – “It’s not your job to save anyone. All you have to do, love? Learn to be a kid again. Learn to be someone who doesn’t_ need _to run into the battlefield.”_

_Ky hesitated just a moment too long._

_Fortunately, instinct had her catching Ruby before she completely lost her feet. Jake’s shove to her shoulder strong enough that it would have sent the human girl sprawling on the floor. Ky’d just started to help her up and away when Jake took a step towards Theo._

_Ky didn’t notice that the traffic in the hallway had stalled._

_“Now who’s gonna protect ya?”_

_Ky caught his fist before it connected with Theo’s nose._

_Time froze as their hands suspended in the air._

_She watched his eyes widen when he realized what was happening. Then narrow when he realized it was ‘just a girl’. Immediately, more force was put behind his hand, but it was like pressing against a brick wall. Ky, patiently, without effect, responded by squeezing. Just a touch. Just enough that he grunted, winced and finally half shouted out in pain, ripping his hand away._

_“What the-“ he stumbled back a step, cradling his fist to his stomach, lip curling back. Scared. He was scared. But fear was worse than the anger – she could feel the moment he decided to lash out, even as she stood there as dispassionately as she could manage with Theo trembling behind her. “You fucking freak!”_

_His attempt to ram her with his shoulder – a sport move? – just resulted in him smashing his head full speed into the lockers as she quickly stepped out of his way, effortlessly pulling Theo with her. He went down like a crumpled soda can._

_The moment suspended again. Jake downed, friends with raised hands but unsure what the next move was._

_Then Mr. Fearless Moron was snarling at his mates._

_Both turned towards her, posture shifting._

_“Stop.”_

_Her order was ignored._

_Thug one, white, skinnier than Jake, did something that… looked like a punch? Except his thumb was in the wrong place, and it kinda arched? Regardless, it was easy to just duck out of the way, leaving him to stumble forward as his target vanished, nothing to catch his weight._

_“Stop, please?” she asked, raising a hand towards him as he found his feet and turned. Embarrassment turning into anger in a second. He tried again, two wild shots simple enough to avoid – she twisted away from the first one, aching her back to lean away from the second. As he passed her, still unable to control his momentum, she hooked her foot around his ankle and sent him sprawling towards the wall of kids around them._

_“Look, I don’t want to hurt you,” she tried to reason as he struggled to roll onto his side, dragging himself away from her. Fear clouding the anger in his eyes._

_“Fuck you!” the third guy suddenly charged. Taking her talking to his friend as an opportunity to strike while she was distracted._

_She let him phase right through her._

_He hit the lockers at full speed. Face first. Something crunched._

_No one got back up._

[…]

Two of the boys had been taken to the sick bay. Jake went directly to the hospital – his hand was getting looked at. Ky felt guilty that she _didn’t_ feel guilty. Even when she’d been thoroughly glared at by the four adults who had since joined the principal in his office while she waited.

Then her mother arrived.

And Alex Danvers descended like a fucking storm. 

Ky shrank, just a little, into the little plastic chair she’d been waiting in for almost an hour. Tried to ignore the added anxiety at the sight of Lucy just a step behind. At least neither of them were dressed in military garb. They were scary enough without it.

“Ky,” her mother’s voice was tight, barely controlled anger saturating her person, even as she crouched in front of her. Both hands found her face, holding it gently as hard eyes searched her. “Are you okay?”

Eyes skirted to Lucy and back. “I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean-“

“Ky,” Alex guided her gaze back to her, both eyebrows raised. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. I’m fine,” she stuttered, staring at the top corner of her neck scar. Anywhere but her mother’s eyes. “Ma, I didn’t mean-“

“Hey,” thumbs stroked under her eyes. Gentle. So, so gentle. Gentleness Ky hadn’t thought humanly possible five years ago, until she met Alex Danvers. “You’re okay. It’s okay. We have to go in there and sort this out. Maggie is on her way. Will you be alright to wait on your own for a few minutes?”

She only nodded, jaw ticking. Fighting the burning behind her eyes – unsure whether it was her nature or tears.

Her mother pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the office.

Lucy followed, only pausing long enough to send the strangest, most reassuring wink Ky had ever received.

Suddenly, she was more worried for the health and safety of Principal Walton than anyone else. Possibly anyone else currently on earth.

[…]

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Lucy took a little pleasure in how the man was already sweating, shrinking back in his chair even as he asked his question. She honestly didn’t blame him. A murderous Alex Danvers was quite the terrifying sight.

“Lucy Lane,” she offered, court room smile firmly in place, easily taking the one remaining seat. Alex didn’t seem to be in a headspace to be cage by a chair, and she enjoyed casually sitting in spaces she was obviously unwelcome – the power move had the intended effect, the principal’s eyes widening.

Alex’s added “my partner,” only increased his discomfort. Eyes darting between Lucy and the other adults in the room; A large man in a three-hundred-dollar suit, one leg crossed over the other; a rumpled woman who practically drowned in her chair; and a couple, Mom sitting, Dad’s hand on her shoulder.

The Principal seemed too scared to take his eyes off Alex for long, but he managed a quick look when he spoke to the Director. “Are you a parent?

“No-“

“Then you have no right to be here,” snapped Mom, straightening her cardigan, even as Dad kept his hand firmly on her. “And you need to allow the _actual_ parents to handle this.”

Alex turned to her; head tilted in that way that made perps stutter. “Oh, would you prefer I invited her in as my legal representation?” Alex looked back at the Principal. “Because that can be arranged.”

Lucy arched an eyebrow, smile chilling.

“No! No, that won’t be necessary,” Walton was quick to reassure, swallowing visibly.

“So,” Alex’s jaw ticked, staring the Principal down with a kind of intensity reserved for interrogation. "I assumed you have discussed the suspension terms already?”

“Um, we were just getting to-“

“Because I fully expect all three of those boys to face more than a slap on the wrist.”

Lucy walked in here _knowing_ what Alex was going to do. But it was still _delicious_ to watch in action. Watch Walton’s eyes widen, jaw slacken. Ah. _Satisfying_.

“ _What_!?” Snarled Dad, outrage on his tongue. “Your daughter broke my son’s _nose_!”

Alex didn’t even look away from Walton. “My daughter did no such thing.”

“Ms.- _Dr_. Danvers, you must be reasonable,” a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face. “You can’t expect us to tolerate her- that kind of behavior.”

Alex ran her tongue along her teeth, eyes narrow and challenging. “And what kind of behavior is that?”

Only now did Mr. Overcompensating Suit speak up, a snarl on his tongue even as he tried to maintain his calm façade of superiority. “She fractured my son’s _fist_. He’s a quarterback!”

The disinterested look Alex set upon him sparked pride in Lucy’s chest. “And?”

“You’ve jeopardized his career!” That was a bit dramatic – they were thirteen after all. Yet, he seemed genuinely outraged. Lucy half expected him to demand compensation for lost future NFL revenue.

“From what I understand, your _sons_ are the instigators, not my daughter.”

Ms. Small and Rumpled sat forward in her chair, eyebrows pulled in confusion. “What?”

But Mom’s furious, snarled, “ _liar_ ,” drowned that out effectively.

“Dr. Danvers,” Walton shifted uncomfortably in his chair, swallowing again. “Your daughter assaulted three teenagers.”

“No, she didn’t,” Alex spoke with a resoluteness that had Walton hesitating. As if the sheer force of her conviction was enough to shift him. That, or the genuine (and not unreasonable) fear that she’d leap over the desk and murder him herself if he didn’t get on board.

“Look, you delusional nutjob,” snapped Overcompensating Suit, frustration finally breaking his composure. “I have the hospital bills to prove it. Your kid is a menace – she needs to be caged or something.”

Lucy’s breath caught as Alex slowly, _slowly_ turned to face the stupid, _stupid_ man. Watched her catch herself, fingers flexing as she controlled the sudden desire to rip his head clean from his shoulders.

Lucy wanted to help.

Instead, Lucy did what they’d planned. Swallowing protective rage, she put on her calmest court voice. “You know what is fabulous about teenagers these days?” She asked the room, pulling her phone out of her bag. “They just love to film _everything_. And they love to _share it_ even more.” She stood calmly, holding out the phone for Walton’s inspection. The video Ruby sent already cued up (and now carefully cut to exclude the small slightly alien moment of Ky dematerializing). 

She watched his expression go through all the stages of grief, biting back her smile as she stepped back. Deliberately far enough that the back of her shoulder just brushed the front of Alex’s. Enough to ground the woman likely still contemplating assault.

“Um,” Walton winced, placing down the phone with deliberate care. Swallowing, taking a breath, and finally looking over at the other parents in the room. “In light of this information, unfortunately, we will have to discuss the immediate suspension of the boys…”

[…]

Alex was the first out of the too-small room. She felt like the walls were shrinking – the rage and indignation of the other adults consuming the air. Lucy’s ongoing calm was the only thing that kept her tethered through the whole interaction. That and the retribution associated with hearing the intended plans for the fuckwits that attacked her daughter.

She took a moment to breath before turning on her heal and approaching her remaining family. Ky stayed seated, but Maggie stood to greet her.

“And who are _you?”_ Snarled the cardigan wearing soccer mom who had more than protested her son’s treatment. As if him charging Ky and breaking his nose against the lockers was _Ky’s_ fault.

Maggie straightened, whole persona shifting to _cop_ in the space of a second. Stepping between the walking white privilege and her- Alex’s kid. “Maggie Sawyer.”

“ _Detective_ Maggie Sawyer,” Lucy added, reveling in the panic that flashed across everyone’s face, and the sudden retreat of all but one.

“I just,” the rumpled looking mom shifted her grip on her bag, glancing between all four members, and settling on the confused Ky. “I’m sorry.” And she turned and followed the other adults, body curled forward in shame. 

Alex’s jaw was too tight to even begin attempting speech, so Lucy stepped over to Ky’s side, looking down on her with a smile. “You good to go?”

“Ah, yeah?” Pinched eyes glanced between the adults. “What happened? Why,” she leaned around Lucy to watch the now vanishing parents. “Why are they so…” she waved a hand after them in confusion.

“Oh, they’re just a little upset,” Lucy’s smile shifted into a smirk, tucking some hair behind Ky’s ear. “Their kids are all going to be stuck at home for two weeks. And given who their kids are, I don’t really blame ‘em for being pissed.”

“Wait,” Ky jerked back, looking up at Lucy with wide eyes. “What?”

“Ruby texted us,” Alex explained, regaining the ability to form words as the anxiety unraveled in her chest. Maggie’s firm hand dragging up and down her spine settling the nerves under her skin.

“And called, and emailed, and Facebook messaged,” Lucy added, with a grin. “She is a _very_ determined person. I can see why you like her.”

At Ky’s confused look, Alex explained. “She wanted to make sure I knew that it was her fault that there was a fight at all, and not yours at all. That the only reason you were here was because you’re an alien, or Latina, or both.”

“Probably both,” Maggie grumbled under her breath.

“And she was _very_ insistent that you’d _never_ get involved in a fight,” Alex arched an eyebrow, even as her smile softened the teasing. “Which is a bit of a stretch. But I appreciated the vote of confidence.”

“So… what? I’m not in trouble?”

“Principal Walton extends his strangled apologies for the ‘mix-up,’” Lucy grinned over at Alex. “He’d have said so himself but he’s currently hiding from your mother.”

“Pffft, no,” but even as Alex tried to play it off, a weird combination of shrugging and crossing her arms, her eyes dragged over to the closed office door. Lucy could read the urge to reap her own justice in her expression.

“Okay… no suspension. But aren’t I like… still in trouble?”

“Nope,” Alex popped the ‘p’, smile just returning as she tipped her head towards the exit – satisfied that they would no longer run into any parents she wanted to murder. “Our shifts are almost over anyway. Who feels like ice-cream?”

[…]

“Okay, not that I’m complaining,” Ky muttered, swirling the chocolate peanut butter Maggie suggested. “But why am I getting dessert instead of a lecture?” She glanced up, eyeing Lucy and her Ma across from her. Lucy finally conceding to her failed attempted theft of Alex’s superior flavor choice.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked before popping her spoon into her mouth.

“I mean didn’t we _just_ have a fight about me not getting into trouble?” She glanced at Lucy, and even Maggie next to her. “I literally got sent to the principal’s office. I thought you’d be… I don’t know. Angry at least?”

A pause, where Alex eyes her kid carefully, spoon still in her mouth. Then she nodded, sighed, and pushed her cup over for Lucy’s smug enjoyment.

“So, there are a couple of key differences between what happened last month and today,” she rested her arms on the table, spoon twirling between her fingers. “One, you fought a couple of human teenage boys, not at alien twice your size,” she smiled gently. “Two, you were defending yourself, and your friends, and used more restraint than I would have been able to,” Maggie’s quiet snort softened the mood, even as her mom’s face sharpened. “And three… I shouldn’t have yelled at you last week. I just…” she put one hand on the table between them, eyes soft and apologetic. “I got scared, love. I stand by what I said. We really do need to work on letting you be a kid. Working through this sense of responsibility you wear. But what happened today?”

She waited for Ky to nod. Waited to make sure Ky was _hearing_ her.

“Totally different. Not even on the same plane of existence as to what happened last month. Or with Rick.”

“So… I’m not like, extra grounded?” Ky finally asked.

Maggie knocked their shoulders, shaking her head as Alex smiled a little. “No love, you aren’t extra grounded. Of course, I’d prefer _no_ fighting. And never to have to talk to that moron of a Principal again. _But_ , in this context, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Lucy pushed some of Alex’s ice-cream around, hunting for the chunks, when she muttered, “and Alex definitely would have just straight up punched ‘em.”

“Stop telling my kid I’m a delinquent!”

* * *

The apartment was quiet. Quiet and still. The moment between seconds where everything is suspended.

The curtains were almost entirely closed blocking out the late afternoon sun. The only sounds were the occasional turning of pages and the scratching of a pen as Maggie worked on her case file across the room. She hadn’t even turned on the overhead, instead working by lamp stolen from the other room. Yes, she could have used the spare room/study. And she’d done so in the past. But, honestly? She didn’t want to be in a room her girlfriends weren’t. 

On the couch, just barely visible from this angle, Lucy continued to stroke her fingers through Alex’s hair, relishing the clean, unwaxed feel while it lasted. Neither of them had noticed that Alex had finally dozed off, despite the early hour. Lucy’s mind was mostly occupied by her phone, even as she continued to stroke. And Maggie only realizing when she glanced up from her casefile, concentration replaced with affection in a heartbeat.

When Ky phased through the front door the silence held – the lack of scraping locks and slamming doors preserving the moment.

Long since used to the alien… being an alien Maggie just smiled softly at the teenager and placed a finger to her lips. At Ky’s raised eyebrow, she tipped her head towards the couch, Lucy trapped under her mom.

“Oh,” she blinked at them, letting her bag slide off her shoulder and gently to the ground as she stared. Keeping her voice low and movements silent, she stepped closer to Maggie at the dining table. “She’s asleep?”

“Mmmmm, ran drills all day in the desert,” she’d been out of the apartment before anyone else had woken up. Desert drills were one of Alex’s favorite things to run. She thrived on putting new recruits through a strainer. Further, they were just about the only ‘fun’ thing she was cleared for while all but banned from field work. But the day took a lot out of the Agent. When Ky didn’t take her eyes off her mom, Maggie continued, placing down her pen. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, ah,” a small sigh, teeth gnawing the inside of her cheek. “It’s nothing. I just needed to ask her something about my bio assignment.”

“I could help?” Maggie offered, all cautious optimism. “I’m no Doctor Doctor Danvers, but I have a minor in biology.”

“Wait, really?” Maggie should have been more offended by the confusion. But, honestly, her minor never got its use. Science Division, funnily enough, involved very little Earth science.

“Well, I can definitely try,” she smiled gently, trying to communicate that the offer was truly an option. No obligation either which way.

Rocking on her heels, the alien nodded. “Um, well, yeah, that would be great?”

Smiling, Maggie quickly stacked her files, pushing them to the side so Ky could sit at the head of the table, (correctly) assuming she’d want an eyeline to her mother. Homework handed over it took the detective a couple of minutes to reorient herself in the work. She’d gotten a full ride with her grades, but she really hadn’t looked at biology in a _while_. But, eventually, it started to come back to her, pen caught between her teeth. Just as she was about to launch into an explanation, a little giddy at the prospect of flexing old muscles, she looked over at her student and realized she was not going to hear a word.

“Ky?”

Distracted, Ky hummed, eyes still locked on her mother and her girlfriend. Lucy had stopped playing with her hair, and instead was running a hand up and down her ribs – accessible as her bionic was currently set aside on the coffee table. And, still, Lucy didn’t take her eyes away from her emails – coordinating her Washington trip had consumed her free time for a week now. 

Reaching over, Maggie touched the underside of her wrist, smiling when dark eyes jumped to hers – as if caught in the act of something forbidden. She didn’t bother asking, just tilted her head in question. 

“I, ah,” again, eyes were drawn back to the casually intimate scene on the couch. Tracking how Lucy’s hand didn’t hesitate as it dragged down her arm, over her exposed stump, and back onto her side. “I’ve never seen her sleep like that?”

Maggie looked over as well, studying the stomach fluttering sight. “Like what?”

“So… peaceful. Not during the day,” her pencil tapped against her textbook, eyes crinkling as she considered. Thought back to _before_. “She’d sometimes try sleep in the infirmary when she had a light free or two. But… never like that. Never… calm. Still,” she turned much too serious eyes on Maggie, whose heart clenched in response. “Safe.”

“Well,” taking a breath, she looked back at the teenager. The teenager who was only just getting into a normal rhythm. Finally falling into step at school, with friends, with her home being occupied by two extra people. A teenager who had lived almost all of her life without any stability, any sense of _safety_. “She is,” a beat, where Ky’s eyes found hers again. Serious and focused – too much so for someone her age. But Maggie was getting used to that. “Safe I mean. Both of you are. Here.”

Another beat, where Maggie could almost _feel_ her thoughts getting too loud. Almost feel Ky reading them, whether she liked it or not. But she’d been around enough mind readers to know better than to panic – she couldn’t stop her thoughts any more than Ky could stop reading them. All she could do was wait, watch Ky make her silent judgment and hope her determination came down on the good side.

Then, almost as if nothing had transpired, Ky relaxed. Shoulder untensing, lips tugging upwards as she turned back to the work. Tension unfurled in Maggie chest as she turned back to the work laid out before them. “So, this work within your paygrade?”

“Yeah, kid,” she reached over, pressing the tips of her fingers against Ky’s head and giving a small, playful shove. Heart jumping as the teenager’s face split into a grin. “I think I can handle the eighth grade.”

* * *

Lucy approached Ky’s open bedroom door slowly, definitely not procrastinating. Pffft, why would she do that? She had no reason to be _scared_ of Ky – she’s just a kid. A teenager. A fourteen-year-old teenage alien who would fling her into space. But, ya know, she _absolutely_ was not procrastinating.

Just before the entrance, she hesitated, grimacing at uncharacteristic nervousness. Leave it to a Danvers to through her self-image into doubt. Swallowing she forced herself to take the final step into the light shed by Ky’s weird bedside lamp – shaped like a moon and letting off a strangely blue glow – and quickly knocked on the inside of the doorjamb before she talked herself out of it.

Ky, half tucked into bed, legs folded under the duvet, blinked up from her phone, taking a second to process the women who was checking in before lights out. Since they’d moved in, her Ma had generally continued to do the job. Maggie had occasionally taken up the post, when Alex was running late at work, busy with Exodus stuff or already half asleep. But this was the first time the Director had shown up, looking deeply unsure of her decision.

Fighting a smile, she tossed her phone onto the bed and tilted her head at the human. “Hey Lucy.”

“Hey,” a beat, hand lingering on the doorframe as she bit the inside of her cheek. Trying to quell the anxiety crawling under her skin. “Do you mind if I,” with her loose hand, she waved at the room in general.

“Course, come on in.” But even with the invite, Lucy paused another moment, eyes wandering the bedroom. Stealing herself. This was a literal _child_. One she had started to take responsibility for. One she had started to grow attached to. She could handle this.

Alex had assured her she could handle this.

“Hey, so,” she brought herself to a stop at the end of the bed, watching for any discomfort at her intrusion. Ky seemed relaxed, a little amused if anything. Lucy fought the urge to cross her arms protectively. “I just wanted to check in.”

“Okay,” Ky nodded slowly, eyebrow arched. “About?”

“You,” a wince. “Us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us,” inhaling slow, clearing the sticky feeling coating her lungs, she forced the rest of her half-baked speech out of her uncooperative mouth. “I know we talked about… the DEO incident. And both of our less-than-ideal reactions. I just wanted to make sure that you were feeling okay. With how things have settled since then.”

Ky nodded, deliberately beating back the teasing at the back of her throat regarding the woman’s obvious nerves. She’d seen the Director control an entire room of elite Agents without so much as blinking twice but talking to her about _feelings_ had her twitching. So, instead, she took a breath, meeting Lucy’s more serious energy.

“I still feel guilty,” Lucy’s mouth opened to protest, but she barreled on through. “And I _know_. You made sure I know. The Danvers guilt complex doesn’t have to continue with me. I get that it’s not necessary. But I do. Feel guilty I mean. I shouldn’t have scared you like that,” eyes dragging to her comforter, she picked at a loose thread. “I shouldn’t have run off like that.”

A pause.

“Why did you?”

Her head jerked back up. “Huh?”

“Run off. You could have talked to me,” another beat, Lucy’s eyes shifting from awkward to scrutinizing. Director face curling around the edges of her expression. 

Ky shifted, uncomfortable, feeling Lucy’s mind tick over. “I just didn’t think,” she quickly explained with as nonchalant a shrug as she could manage. “Reacted, I guess. Instinct.”

Right. Because of her upbringing. Because of her past. A traumatic past.

A past that Lucy knew about and shouldn’t.

“Hey, so,” gesturing at the end of the bed, she waited for Ky to nod before sitting. Curling one leg under herself, leaving the other on the floor, she sat close enough that she could see the golden flecks in the brown Ky had adopted. Close enough that the intimacy of what she was about to say wouldn’t feel exposed to the elements. “After… what happened, Drew came and saw me.”

Ky’s eyebrows furrowed, head tilting to the side.

Speaking slowly, she watched the teenager carefully. Choose her words carefully. “They told me a story. A story about you.”

“They told you about _me?”_ Confusion was etched into her tone.

“Yeah. From when you were ten,” a flicker of realization. “About a mission that you went on. With Drew – how they got that scar on their side.”

A beat. Silence heavy in the limited space between them.

“Oh.”

“I know that you might not have wanted me to know this about you – and I’m sorry if you feel as though I’ve violated some kind of trust. Or even as though I’ve taken something from you. I just wanted you to know that I know. If we are going to learn to trust each other,” she paused, waiting for dark eyes to lock with hers, waiting for confirmation that this is a goal they both want. “Then I wanted to be honest about this.”

The moment held – suspended between them – until Ky dropped her eyes. Fingers twisting in the sheets, she took an audible breath, Lucy watching like a hawk. Ready to back away at any sign of discomfort.

When Ky finally spoke, it was distant. Small. _“_ That was a long time ago.”

“I know,” and Lucy’s teeth were _still_ itching from the knowledge of just how long ago it was. How _young_ Ky had been. “But what happened stuck with you, didn’t it?” A slow nod, gaze still downward. “That’s why Drew told me. They wanted me to understand why you felt the need to fly over there, even though you knew you shouldn’t.”

A beat. Then, “I’m sorry.” Her voice caught on the last word – hitching in time with her tensing shoulders. 

“Hey, no,” before she could think, she was reaching over, the side of her index caught under Ky’s chin and lifted. Tugging dark, anguished eyes back to hers. “No. You don’t have to be sorry anymore. We’ve hashed out what happened – I’m not here to drag it all up again. You apologized; I forgave you. That’s behind us, okay?”

“But,” her brows furrowed, fingers still twisting. “But I did it twice. I… I ran away twice. And I _scared_ you.”

Sharp pain ripped through Lucy’s heart. Watching this literal child quietly torture herself for a mistake – a mistake made out of a desire to _help_ – burned in her chest. _Ached_.

Some very distant, analytical part of her mind noted that she loved this child, and there was no going back.

“Ky,” turning her hand, she carefully cupped the underside of her chin, holding there gaze even as the alien’s eyes watered. “I was only scared because I love you. I was worried _for you_. I know you weren’t trying to hurt me – I know you just wanted to help.”

Under her fingers, Lucy felt Ky’s jaw tense. “You know cause’a what Drew told you?”

Too smart. This child was too smart.

Taking a steadying breath, Lucy stroked her thumb along the beginning of her cheek, gentling her expression as much as possible. She’d already said all of this – after everyone calmed down from the fight. But she knew that this kind of pain, this kind of complex, was buried deep. Had dug into her psyche. Hard to unwind. So, she’d say it again. And again. Until her kid understood.

“I panicked when you went missing. I went into emergency mode – all that mattered was finding you and bringing you home safe. But even when I was angry, even when I was handling things really, really badly,” she’d never forgive herself for leaving the teenager alone in her office. “I still knew why you’d done it – that you were only trying to help. I never _didn’t_ know that. I just… I couldn’t think about that part, in the moment. All I could think about was getting you back safe. Bringing you home. Drew… Drew just wanted to show me where that came from.”

“But… but before Drew talked to you, you knew right?” A touch of urgency swept into Ky’s eyes, breathing coming a little quicker. “That I wasn’t _trying_ to scare you or be reckless on purpose. That I was just worried about aiahv and Ma and Dax-“

“Ky,” she tightened her grip on her chin, just enough that she jolted the spiral. Pulled her away from the edge of panic – just like she’d do with Alex or Maggie. Just as effective too. Dark eyes locked on her, held there, like she was a lifeline. Like her presence was keeping her grounded to now, and not memories of her behavior, of her disappointment, of Dax getting shot a handful of feet in front of her. “I _always_ knew you were just trying to do the right thing. That was never up for debate. Even when I was too upset to engage with it. I… I only told you about what Drew told me because I want you to trust me Ky. I want… I want you to come to me when you need something. I want you to talk to me before you run into the warzone. And the only way for us to get there is if I’m honest.”

Ky exhaled, shaky, but tension left her shoulders with her breath. Visible anxiety bleeding away at the reassurance, and Lucy’s steady eyes and hand.

“Honesty?”

Smiling, Lucy slid her hand from Ky’s chin to the side of her jaw, rubbing her thumb across her cheek soothingly. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re big on honest communication and the such.”

A stuttered laugh, leaning into the reassuring touch. “I did notice. It’s kinda annoying.”

Both her eyebrows arched playfully. “Annoying?”

“I don’t know,” she rubbed her palm across the side of her face not occupied by Lucy’s hand, shrugging. “I’d kinda hoped, before we got back to Earth, that you guys wouldn’t be as into big emotional talks as Ma.”

Chuckling, she gave Ky’s cheek a final rub, dropping her hand to her duvet covered thigh. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Don’t be,” something gentle finally broke across Ky’s face. Something like relief edging her eyes. “It’s probably a good thing. Even if it’s annoying.”

“Why thank you,” she chuckled, sitting back. Ready to bring the evening routine to its end – give the kid some time to herself to process.

“Wait,” the hand on her arm had Lucy leaning back towards the alien. Had her refocusing – especially when she saw a new kind of anxiety in her eyes. Less intense – more like hesitation. Biting the inside of her cheek while she overthought. “Um. There is something. About me, that you and Maggie don’t know.”

Frowning, Lucy tilted her head, unsure where this was going.

“Um. And I… I want you guys to trust me too, ya know? It’s like, a two-way street. Or that’s what Freyer says anyway. And there’s something… personal, about me, that I’ve not told guys. And Ma said that I didn’t have to – that it’s my thing to share, only if I’m comfortable, and-”

“Ky,” she squeezed the leg under her hand, drawing her ramble to a stop. “Trust _is_ a two-way street. But you don’t have to reveal personal things about yourself to get us there. You are entitled to your privacy – me and Maggie would hate for you to tell us something before you were ready.”

“I know, I know,” dark eyes searched hers, face serious. “But I… I just want you to know. That… that I’m not _not_ telling you because I don’t trust you. I’m just…”

“Not ready yet.”

A soft, relieved sigh. “Yeah,” twisting her lips to bite the sides, she inhaled through her nose. Steeling herself. “So, just. When I do tell you guys? I… I want you to know I didn’t _not_ tell you because of a trust thing.”

“Okay,” Lucy smiled, crinkling one of her eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind. And in return?” She waited for Ky to nod. “I don’t want you telling us until you’re 100% ready, okay? You’re stuff? That’s yours to tell. And I’m sorry me and Drew took that from you in any capacity.”

“It’s okay. And… and I promise. To only tell you when I’m ready.”

“Good,” palming the side of her face, she scratched at the skin by her ears, smiling at the nose wrinkle she got in return. Standing, she released her cheek, heart clentching as she looked down at the teenager. “I’ll send Alex in, yeah?”

“Thanks Lucy. For… for everything.”

Before she could overthink about it, Lucy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head, murmuring her response into her hair. “Always, Ky. Always.”

[…]

As she walked into the living room, she nodded for Alex to go say her goodnights. As she passed, the Agent made sure to catch her wrist, thumb running along the sensitive skin. Holding them between spaces for a moment, long enough that Alex could press a kiss to her temple, lingering there a moment before finishing their nightly routine.

Maggie, tucked under the charcoal and maroon comforter, lifted one side up in invitation.

Gratefully, Lucy folded herself against her partner, legs slipped over Maggie’s lap, letting her arm hold her upright and against her shoulder. Gentle fingers finding the small of her back, scratching gently over the material of her shirt.

“Everything go okay, Lane?”

The silence continued while Lucy gathered her thoughts. Sinking in the warm safety of Maggie’s arms, inhaling the leather and sun on her clothes, settling her heart in the moment.

“Yeah,” she pulled back a touch, looking up into gentle, loving eyes with a smile. “I love that kid.”

Maggie’s returning smile was just as gentle, just as loving. Free hand coming up to cup the side of her face, she pulled the Director closer, foreheads just touching. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Soatb23 should be directly thanked for this scene, as the 'out-laws' joke was absolutely uplifted from their life and shared with me. Thank you so much dude! This is one of the scenes that I've had in my drafts forever and I just _had_ to find a space for.


	22. Work, School, and Other Extreme Sports

Settling as much as possible in coach seating, Lucy considered that being Co-Director of the DEO was perhaps the best job she’d ever had. Jag always left her feeling vaguely unsettled and working under her father was an exercise in self-flagellation. Even her brief stint as CatCo’s general counsel quickly illustrated that she was not built for civilian work.

So, again, she liked her job at the DEO. She might even go as far to say she _loved_ her job.

Well, she would. Any day but today.

Because, as great as the job was, without fail her quarterly trips to Washington made her question her life choices. Every. Single. Time.

It wasn’t just the armchair generals who had never seen a moment of combat. It wasn’t just the unofficial Don’t Ask Don’t Tell that persisted inside the walls of the Pentagon, particularly in regard to her third. It wasn’t even the xenophobic white men who, for some godforsaken reason, decided the DEO budget, as if they understood the first thing about aliens. Or the DEO.

What actually set her teeth on edge, what made her veins buzz and skin itch? Was the innocuous 6pm dinner meeting right before her 10:30 red eye back home. Every other part of her trip she could prepare for, compartmentalize. But this? A meeting with General Lane at the end of four days of being rung out by entitled idiots? Made her want to give up, just a little bit.

Because the DEO was great. She got to protect people and aliens alike, do some good in the world. She got to protect her reckless, optimistic, naive sister from threats (including herself). She got to use her legal skills, and her military skills. She got to work with her family – more often than not her girlfriends as well. And got to work to keep them out of trouble (keep _Alex_ out of trouble) as best she could. It was good work – work she was _good at_.

But these four-day trips? Where she would stay in a too nice hotel with a bed she drowned in? Thinking about her girlfriends on the other side of the country? Thinking about her sister and her… Ky and the warm, happy home she was rebuilding in the sterile room booked by some government intern? Argue the toss about alien rights, and money to protect alien rights and the efficacy of the Alien Amnesty Act and whether Supergirl is an asset or a threat and now there is a _side kick_ and how do you plan on containing this new potential danger, have they been vetted, are they Kryptonian, are they being paid????

And. To top it all off, she’d have to go to dinner with the father who hadn’t spoken to her outside of professional interactions in over a year.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

The house felt… weird. Without Lucy. And she’d only been gone one night. 

Like, it was the _same_. Mostly. Her Ma still helped with homework while Maggie cooked dinner. Breakfast was served over the sounds of their bickering while Ky tried to start up her brain. Her Ma shoved lunch into her hands and coffee into Maggie’s before they left for school. So… the same. But also really, really different.

There was less teasing – Lucy’s particular brand of snark leaving a gap in banter that had Ky feeling a little off kilter. Not that Maggie wasn’t full of quips that had her mom blushing or huffing or laughing. It was just… different.

There was no one to glare at her shoes left by the front door, or steal Maggie’s drink, or wink at Ky, like she was in on the joke, before she said something particularly embarrassing for one of the other adults. Gertrude had no need to shrink into a cat and Ky had no need to boil water for her tea when she grabbed her glass of water before bed.

So, weird.

But not as fucking weird as school was.

News of the fight had spread fast. Almost as fast as gossip on the Exodus. Which is saying something.

But whatever had spread on Thursday and Friday was nothing compared to whatever happened over the weekend. Come Monday morning? Every single eye was on her from the moment she stepped out of Maggie’s car.

_Fuck._

But there was nowhere to retreat to. She had a quiz in English, lunch with Ruby and, most importantly, chemistry with Quinn first period. So, squaring her shoulders and straightening her mother’s still too big leather jacket, she forced herself to ignore the looks.

Ruby and Theo were waiting by her locker – Ruby grinning when they caught eyes, leaning more fully around the boy to give an enthusiastic wave.

“Hey,” she nodded, sliding her backpack around to her front, already digging out the textbooks she wouldn’t need until later.

“Hey!” Ruby did that bouncing on her heels thing that made her seem excitable. It always made Ky smile – she really enjoyed how much her friend enjoyed life.

“Um, hey, Ky,” Theo greeted, having turned around. Ky didn’t fail to notice the white knuckled grip he had on his backpack. This was the first time they’d seen each other since the fight – he’d been out of school through to the weekend.

“Hey,” she repeated, tipping her head at him before opening her locker.

“Um, I just wanted to, you know,” he shrugged, jaw clenching. At the pause she glanced at him, raised an eyebrow. Unsure where he was going with this. “Thank you. Ya know. For last week.”

“Oh,” she furrowed her brows, glancing at Ruby over his shoulder. Receiving no explanation from the grinning girl, she finally just gave another shrug. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her history textbook. “Don’t mention it.”

“No, really,” he took a sharp breath, back straightening. “Thank you. For… getting involved like that. I know… I know that you risked a bunch just trying to help me.”

“It really wasn’t a problem,” she zipped up her bag, keeping her hands and eyes occupied elsewhere.

“You could have gotten suspended,” almost did, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. “And,” she risked a glance, taking in the determined line of his jaw. “And I saw… ya know. What you did. At the end.”

She closed her locker, looking to Ruby for answers which she would not get. “What I did?”

Theo swallowed. Visibly gathered his courage. “You know. Um… you like, turned into a ghost or something,” at her continued confusion he waved a hand at her general person, awkwardness overtaking discomfort. “Nick like… passed right through you.”

Ky’s eyes widened, shoulders locking in surprise.

 _Fuck_.

“Oh.”

“Hey, like,” he rushed to explain, hand held out in front of him with wide eyes. “It’s not a problem or whatever. I just wanted to… ya know, thank you. For risking… revealing your superpowers or whatever. Just for me.”

“I, um,” she grimaced, jaw ticking. “I’m not a Super.” Which really wasn’t the thing she should be focused on right now, but her Martian traits being described as _superpowers_ felt… incorrect. She wasn’t a super, hero or otherwise. She was just an alien.

But then Ruby was rocking on her heals, lopsided grin painted across her face. “Not _yet_.”

Rao, she could _feel_ her mother’s heart palpitations.

“Yeah, well,” she shrugged, slinging her bag onto her back and jamming her free hand in her jeans. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Um,” he bit the side of his lip, eyes tracking her face. Looking for something. At her raised eyebrow he winced, and finally forced his loud thoughts through his lips. “Why’d ya do it? I mean, I’m glad you did! Jake’s a dick. But like… aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know, hide your abilities?”

For a moment she considered, glancing at Ruby and back. Thinking through advice from Ella, Freyer, Ve. Then from Kara, Maggie, her mom. Thought about what it meant to be an alien on earth – what it meant to be a person on earth. Thought about what kind of alien she wanted to be – what kind of _person_ she wanted to be.

“All we can do is make the next best decision possible with the information at hand,” she repeated, smiling at her mother’s voice echoing in the back of her mind. Surprise flickered over her friend’s face’s. Channeling her family’s penchant for capturing an audience with words, she continued. “And if hiding what I am comes at the cost of standing by and watching people get hurt, than it’s not worth it.”

Ruby’s smile notched into manic.

“Oh,” his eyes were wide, fixed on her with a kind of reverence that made Ky want to squirm. She didn’t know how her mother managed this shit. “Um, that’s… wow. Okay, thanks then? For choosing to help.”

“No problem,” she offered a final smile, before stepping away, leading the way down the hallway.

“So, ah,” Theo stumbled to fall into line beside her, Ruby chuckling at his awkward eagerness. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Did ya, like, fall into radioactive waste? Or are you more the bit-by-spider vibe?”

Snorting, she turned to look at him in absolute amusement. She found nothing but genuine curiosity and had to bite back another laugh. “Nah, I just got hit by lightning.”

His eye’s bugged. “ _Seriously!?”_

She _and_ Ruby snorted this time, Ky bumping their shoulders as they walked. “ _No_. Dude, I’m just an alien.”

He deflated. “Oh,” then the rest of the sentence registered, excitement sparking across his expression. “Wait, _seriously?”_

A beat, where Ky forced her breathing to settle. Forced herself to give him a moment before she panicked. Forced herself to nod and shrug, like revealing the fact that she is from another planet is, ya know, chill. Not a big deal at all.

“That is _so freaken cool!”_

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all?

* * *

Maggie slowed her bike as she approached the base. Vas had assured her that she had clearance to drive on through – the only thing operating today _was_ the Exodus. There was no one to arrest her for being on (secret) government property, except the aliens who spent last Sunday in her apartment stealing her beer and regaling her and Lucy with stories of the Great and Stupid Alex Danvers (she loved the nickname). 

Yet, she found herself tensing as she drove through the mostly deserted base. The sight of aircrafts and tankers really got the heart pumping, even when still and unoccupied. She fucking hoped she never saw them in action.

Stupid thought to put out into the universe, but here we are.

Approaching the end of the base, she slowed further for a whole other kind of reason.

Alex Danvers was, perhaps, one of the hottest things on the planet. Like, she was stupid attractive _before_ four years in space bulking up, adding tattoos and accumulating scars. Now she literally stopped Maggie in her tracks when she walked into the living room (Lucy walked right into her and was about to jump into some teasing when her brain stuttered too – Alex in just a sports bra and tracks, slick from a run was absolutely not something their brains could handle at 6am).

But Alex Danvers _like this?_ Dressed in overalls, top half tied around her waist, a black tank top, mech on full display along with her bionic arm. The bionic which was half buried in the side of the Exodus. Which should have been impossible. Because the mechanics of the Exodus were in its body, which only started two stories up from the ground.

Which explained why Craig was leaning against the base of a pillar of stone which _did not look like it belonged._ He looked mostly asleep, unlike Scho’ty who was standing on the makeshift ten-meter-high step with Alex, soldering just down from her, full protective gear on his face and body, but appearing to give up at his waist – the shorts he wore revealing his bionic leg.

Maggie hesitated, still mounting her bike, just staring up at the pair. It was kind of nice – seeing her partner with her people. People who shared a very specific past with her, a very specific pain. And _Scho’ty_ was nice. One of the easier folks to hang out with, despite this being his first time on Earth.

“Maggie!” She’d assumed Craig was asleep, given his position, but suddenly he was hopping to his feet and waving her over. “They’re almost done – but you can get off.”

Nodding, she finally flicked off the engine – kicking up the stand she slowly removed her helmet, eyes still flicking up to Alex. And her back – shoulders exposed by her lack of sleaves. Revealing the muscle’s flexing as she worked.

She’d never taken herself as someone turned on by manual labor. She was reevaluating that policy as we speak.

“Hey,” she smiled a little, forcing her eyes away to take in the alien as she approached. “How you doin’?”

“Good,” he did a little hop, stepping away from the rock face and ship. “Agent Vasquez finally signed off on my eval – I’m getting assigned into a DEO team.”

She grinned, hitting him on the shoulder with a comfortable friendly vigor. “That’s great!”

“Yes, it truly is! And now Le’ra can stop his teasing.”

“Ah, still giving you flack for being late to the team?”

“It is not my fault I can accidentally start an earthquake when startled,” he narrowed his eyes, huffing a little. “He simply had less skills to learn!”

Chuckling, she nodded sagely, patting him on the shoulder one last time. “That’s fair enough my dude. I’m with you,” she dated someone during police college who didn’t make it through. It had been… detrimental to the relationship. So, she was impressed by how lighthearted and well received the teasing between the couple had always seemed, even as Le’ra advanced more quickly. “So, does this mean it’s just Yonder left in training?”

“Nope, we’re going up together. No more Exodus crew in recruitment. Everyone has either been assigned or dropped from the program,” which had been a few. Gil had quit and Liam had been cut, the panic attacks caused by simulations ruling him out of further progression. Alex had spent a weekend with each of them, helping them figure out their next steps.

Maggie had never been so proud of her.

“This is assuming that some of the 90 don’t sign up for the next round of recruitment. I heard Cap mention that last time we went for a drink.” And Maggie had heard about it at every dinner table this week. She loved work Lucy and Alex – she adored their devotion – but if Maggie had to hear one more logistical conversation about the suitability of a Talgathian for undercover work, she was going to take Ky and abscond.

“Oi!” Both of them jerked their heads up, Maggie regretting it instantly. At the new angle, the sun was _blinding_ , but Craig had no such problem. “Let us down!”

“What Scot is _trying_ to say is, _Hey, Craig would you kindly lower us back to the ground?”_ Maggie chuckled at Alex’s calm correction.

“No, I was trying to say – _Rock Boy, release me from my sky prison_!”

Craig’s eyes narrowed, lip turning up in a way that had Maggie taking a hard, quick, step back. She’d been around these people over nine months – she _knew_ that look on Exodus crew.

Raising one foot, hands dragging up his chest with his deep breath, Craig stamped his foot back into the earth. Half of the pillar came down. _Hard_. The ground devouring its earth so quickly Maggie took another step back – the dust plume clogging her eyes and throat instantly. 

“ _Wros em sra rarr?!”_ Maggie didn’t need to speak the language to hear the outrage in the pilot’s voice, already coughing up dirt as he stumbled away from the ground he’d once stood upon ten meters in the air. “ _Aeui cuird roqa derrad ka!”_

“And you would have deserved it too,” Craig responded with a smile.

Scho’ty glared, smacking his kakis to get the dust out of them.

“Craig?” Alex’s voice drew everyone’s eyes back, Maggie immediately wincing and looking away again. Aliens, unbothered, blinked up at their stranded Captain, sitting on the ledge with legs hanging over. “Buddy, would you mind please returning me to the ground?”

“Right!” Instead of raising a leg this time, just did the inhale with the raising hands. When he exhaled, long and slow, his hands slowly pushed back towards the ground, the pillar lowering in time with him. When her feet touched the ground, Alex smoothly stepped off. Well practice. Familiar. The pillar was completely absorbed back into the earth by the time she was stepped over to the little group, smiling at Maggie in greeting.

“What, so she gets a nice smooth ride down?” Scho’ty muttered, crossing his arms.

“ _She_ isn’t a rude child.”

“I’m twenty-two!”

“On my planet, you would still be in school. So, yes, a child!”

“Oh my god,” Alex cut in over her laugh, holding a hand out to either of them. “You’re both children who are going to get over this because I need you both to run the engine check.”

There was a heated moment between the aliens where Maggie suddenly felt caught between two teenage boys. And then, like the moment dissolved, Craig rolled his eyes and shoved at Scho’ty’s chest playfully. “Come on then you great moron.”

“Sure thing, Rock Boy. You comin’, Cap?”

Alex glanced at Maggie with an arched eyebrow, looking at the helmet and back with a question in her eyes.

“Ah, Alex is needed back at the desert.”

“Ooooo, personal escort?” Scho’ty smacked at Alex’s shoulder with a smirk. Alex just bit back her responding grin and gave him a shove.

“Get busy, the both of you. I don’t pay you to stand around.”

They glanced at each other, matching looks of confusion before Craig finally spoke. “You don’t pay us at all?”

Rolling her eyes, she gave his shoulder a final shove, warming at their laughter as they obliged.

Alone, finally, Maggie snagged the arms of the overalls still tied around her waist and tugged. Alex, very agreeably, stepped into the detective’s space, head ducking to meet in the middle. Alex’s hands slid around her waist to rest on the small of her back, real hand sliding lower to slip into the back pocket of Maggie’s jeans. Maggie reached up with her free hand and carded it through her loose hair. Tugging at the roots, just a touch, and relishing the low moan Alex gave in return.

The kiss was shorter than either would have liked, but longer than appropriate while _technically_ at the DEO. But they were alone, for the first time in a long time – a teenager in the house really cut back on the impromptu necking – so they were taking advantage.

“We have to go,” she murmured, forehead coming to rest against the bridge of Alex’s nose. Alex, who just gave the smallest of nods, not pulling away. “Winn is waiting for us.”

 _Now_ Alex pulled back, just enough to arch an eyebrow but not far enough away that she had to let go. Though, Maggie’s fingers did slide down to the back of her beck, fingers grazing the scared skin there. “Winn? Why is he at the desert?”

“Not sure,” she rubbed her thumb against the side of her neck, warming when Alex’s eyes closed reflexively. “I’m just here to retrieve you – I made the mistake of showing up half an hour early to picking you up,” not a mistake at all. Very much intended to catch Alex early, hence her decision to swing back home and pick up her bike. “But he summoned Dax and Kara, so it must be something worthwhile.”

“How long do we have?”

Maggie closed her eyes as Alex’s nose grazed her temple, pulling her a notch closer. “Um…” she blinked against the fog creeping into her mind. “Kara’ll be there by quarter to.”

“So,” Maggie’s breath caught as lips grazed the side of her neck. A touch of teeth sending sparks down her spine, stomach erupting in a flurry of motion as the hand in her back pocket pulled. “We have half an hour?”

“About,” if they weren’t alone in the middle of a desert, Maggie might have been embarrassed by how breathy her voice came out. But who could blame her? Alex Danvers when she found her game – Overwhelming. 

“So,” when Alex pulled back, it took Maggie’s eyes a moment to focus. The playful grin absolutely sent her stomach into another whirlwind of butterflies, breath catching at the happiness in dark eyes. “You wanna see my ship?”

[…]

Only _slightly_ late, and _moderately_ disheveled, Maggie and Alex strode into the tech lab Winn booked. Lucy would be proud – Maggie even made a note to tell her all about it when she got home Friday morning. Might even ask for a repeat performance.

“Alright, the gangs all here Schott,” Ella declared with a grin, legs swinging from the workbench she’d situated herself on. She smirked at the blush lingering on the tips of Alex’s ears, but smartly bit her tongue.

“What was so important you had to come down to this neck of the woods?” Alex asked as she settled next to Dax, leaning on a workstation across from the techys. “Vas gets territorial.”

Winn just glanced at all the women suddenly staring at him expectantly and rocked on his heels. “So, um, all the Exodus are moving into teams now yeah?” Everyone nodded, bar Kara who was trying to contain excitement. Not well, mind you, she was practically vibrating with energy. Maggie and Alex quickly deduced she knew about whatever was coming. And was about three hot seconds away from spilling the beans, Winn’s dramatics be damned. “Um, right. And Dax! You’ve been cleared for missions. Ya know, as a Super.”

Dax just nodded until Alex knocked their shoulders together. After a _very_ mature eyeroll, she finally responded very a _very_ descriptive “yeah?”

“Right! So, so,” he points at Dax, backing around the tabletop at the center of the room. Maggie considered he was enjoying the theatrics a little too much but chose not to begrudge him the moment. Or, well, Kara’s nudge to the back of her shoulder convinced her to let him have his moment. “I was thinking, ya know. Everyone else is graduating – getting their own DEO duds.”

Dax arched an eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll her eyes or sigh. _Very_ aware of her mentor’s presence next to her and the fact that it was her brother front and center making the spectacle. “And?”

“And so, I figured,” he reached down behind the table, grin practically splitting his face. “It was only fair that you got your own,” he heaved a case onto the table, spinning it so it was facing his small crowd.

Kara let out a little whine at the back of her throat, excitement contained by the skin of her teeth.

Dax glanced at Alex in confusion when the Captain muttered, “you didn’t…” jaw dropping just a touch.

“Ho, ho, ho, girl I _did,_ ” and then he popped the case.

Everyone took a collective breath.

Displayed in what had to have been an elaborate folding exercise, was another Supersuit. Or, well, it had to be. That was the only explanation for the uniform contained within, black and dense and absolutely not DEO regulation.

“Is that…” Dax shifted, arms crossing, forehead pinching. “For me?” As if there was another alien in the room who casually fought crime and needed a disguise.

“Oh yeah,” his smile didn’t waver as he stood up straight, leaving the open case between him and the five women. “I didn’t think the red, yellow and blue was really your style,” fair, considering Dax was in her civvies, and that consisted of dark wash jeans, boots and a black t-shirt. She and Alex looked almost related, except Dax’s hair was long, black, and pulled back into a hassle-free ponytail. The mirrored positions, crossed arms and leaning against the benches, didn’t help the comparison. “So, I kept it simpler. Do you…” he glanced at Ella, who just smiled back encouragingly. “Want to see?”

“Um,” Dax hesitated, breathing carefully. Before, finally, providing a stiff nod.

Winn, forever sensitive, watched the alien for another moment. Gruff and hard to read, but the determined gleam to her eyes (and the fact that neither Ella nor Alex interrupted) gave him enough confidence to reach into the case. But he didn’t pull it straight out, hesitating there for a moment, fingers curling around the edges of the fabric before the _big_ reveal.

“Before I ah… I did my research, and. Ya know, spoke to Ella and Ky about it-“

Dax’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Ky_ helped?”

“Oh, um, yeah! She asked to help. And we traded alien info for tech info, so it was a win-win.”

He ignored Alex’s muttered. “This is what I get for letting you babysit…”

“So, ah, they mentioned that you don’t have a last name?”

Dax visibly tensed. Eye narrowing, arms tightening across their chest, spine becoming taught. But she still resounded out of stuff lips. “I don’t.”

“Right, well, since you don’t have a house crest or anything, Ella thought this might be more your speed?” He dragged the costume from the case and flicked it – the top half unraveling across the table.

If it didn’t look like a super suit before, it did now. Framed by the black fabric Ella had helped design was a blue and grey crest. Set exactly where Supergirls was, in dead center of the chest, was a symbol. The first character contained a small dot towards the top, followed by an upside-down L. The second, a sideways, squat F, two dots beneath, one sitting on top of the tail end. The Kryptonian (and Daxoniam) symbol for ‘alien.’ The one tattooed on Ella and Dax’s shoulders – on all the inner circles shoulders – and the one permanently burned into Alex’s skin. A story that still remained untold – but a story that bound these people together. These aliens together.

“Kara suggested the colors, and the symbol can be changed, ya know. If you want. We just didn’t think you’d be comfortable with the House of El and wanted to make sure-“

“Winn,” Ella hopped down, placing a hand on his shoulder to draw an end to the spiraled thoughts.

Silence.

Dax just stared, arms crossed, eyes confused.

Alex turned to look at the girl, cheek pressed to her shoulder. Waiting. Watching.

Maggie snagged Kara’s wrist before she could try and fill the silence, shaking her head and smiling softly. _Give her the moment._

“Um,” Dax flexed her shoulders, eyes still locked on the suit. On the symbol bright at the center. “So, that’s… for me? To fight crime in?”

“If you want,” Winn confirmed with a hard nod, eyes a little skittish all of a sudden. Acutely aware that this was not him and Kara in her apartment trying on clothes – this was a whole other person. One with the same lost world as Kara, but instead of her sunny optimism she carried around the other Danvers Sisters weight. That darkness that hedged her appearance, her attitude, her behavior. A quiet intensity that reminded Winn so much of Alex it was a little chilling. He’d assumed it was an Exodus thing, but Drew, Ella, most of the recruits? They didn’t share in this shadow. Dax, Alex, Lincoln? They carried around something special – something extra. A pain beyond just being sent blindly into space.

Then Dax was shared a look with Alex, the Captain providing the smallest of reassuring smiles at the conflicted eyes of the Daxamite. Giving her the strength to unwind her arms and step away from the workbench, towards the uniform.

Eyes skirting from Winn to Ella and back again, she hesitated, looking for confirmation – and only when Winn nodded did she reach out and touch. Fingers grazing the symbol at the center, along the edges and up to the straps of the cape – black with blue hedging.

At the prolonged silence, Kara finally stepped away from Maggie, coming to stand just beside Dax and look down on the suit as well.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, aware that the Daxamite, for all her strength, spooked easily. “Is this okay?”

A long pause.

Then, finally; “It’s perfect.”

* * *

Ky either took the bus home from school, or swung a ride with Sam. Today she’d had the house to herself for a couple of hours – Alex trusting her to get home from school on her own and get started on any homework without supervision. And normally that worked great.

Whoever managed to get home first was usually greeted by Ky and Gertrude either splayed out on the living room floor, books and paper spread out everywhere, or set up at the dinner table, depending on how difficult the homework was.

So, it was a little odd for Maggie and Alex to push into the apartment and be greeted by Gertrude. Alone. The companion was sitting just inside the door, looking up at them with big, impatient eyes. No Ky to be seen.

“Hey girl,” Alex muttered, placing her helmet to the side and crouching. Scrubbing her hands through the fur on either side of the animals face she tilted her head. “Where’s Ky?”

The whine had the couple sharing a look, concern echoed between them.

Alex took a breath, glancing towards the bedrooms before standing. “I’ll go check on her,” she didn’t fail to notice that the detective seemed to be swallowing her own concern. Which is why she smiled as she pressed a kiss to her cheek – even as anxiety roiled in her stomach.

Leaving Gertrude with Maggie, she quickly made her way down the hall to Ky’s bedroom door. The knock seemed to echo through the house – lingering in the air for endless moments. _Just_ as concern was about to force her hand into knocking a second time, she heard movement from within.

“Yeah?” Muffled by the door, anyone else may have missed it. But Alex wasn’t _anyone else._ Her kid’s voice cracked.

“Ky?” Resting her palm in the door, she forced herself not to kick the damn thing down to get to her kid. “Can I come in?”

The pause that followed was a special kind of torture. One that made Alex grit her teeth and clench her false hand.

“Can…” Ky’s voice was closer. Like she’d turned to face the door. “Can we talk later?”

Taking a slow, steadying breath, Alex rested her forehead against the wood. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” but her voice sounded _pained_. “No, I’m fine. I just… I need to be alone, I think?”

“Okay,” not okay. The farthest thing from okay. “But you’ll get me if you need me?”

“Yeah. Promise. I’ll… I’ll be out for dinner.”

Alex swallowed, and lifted her head from the door. “Okay. We’ll get you when it’s ready.”

The silence that followed sounded like the end, but then, just as she was about to step away, the quietest _“thanks Ma,”_ drifted into the hallway.

“Hey,” Maggie placed her hands on the kitchen counter, mid-way through pulling out ingredients when Alex walked in. Gertrude raised her head off her paws, eyes tracking her person as she leaned against the fridge. “Everything okay?”

Alex picked at her shirt sleeve, nose scrunched, eyes downward. “I don’t know. She isn’t ready to talk.”

Concern flickered across Maggie’s face as she nodded, taking her own steadying breath as she pulled out the chopping board. “She seemed fine this morning when I dropped her off.”

“Mmmmm,” the detective looked up just in time to see her girlfriend glancing longingly towards the hallway.

Maggie turned, resting her hip on the counter to look at her partner properly. “Trust me, I get it. I wanna go force answers out of her too. But we both know that’s not the kind of parent you want to me.”

Alex looked at her, eyes narrowed playfully. “Says who?”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow, a smile playing through her own concern. “Says _you_ when we talked about what kind of parental unit _we all_ wanted to be. So, hush, and help me make dinner.”

[…]

Ky bit her lip at the corner of the hallway – just outside the vantage of the living space. Inhaling carefully – centering herself. Just like Freyer taught her. Just like her mom did.

_Fuck, I wish Lucy was here._

A startling thought, honestly. She frowned to herself, but quickly recognizing that she wanted the quiet steadiness of Lucy’s reactions. Just as ready to throw down as Maggie or her Ma, but… calmer about it? Hard to explain – her energy was just as dangerous, but stiller. More… intense. It was intimidating, but right now it was what she wanted.

She could already hear her Ma’s tense explosion. Hear Maggie’s emotional undercurrent. Not that she didn’t _appreciate_ those reactions or understand them. She just wanted the balance.

Alas, Lucy was gone for another two days, and she’d have to go to dinner eventually.

Swallowing her own discomfort, she forced her feet to move. Navigating the living space by memory, she took her seat across from Maggie at the table. All without looking up and meeting the eyes burning a hole in the side of her skull.

She could _feel_ them share a look, but she grit her teeth and stared down at her plate. Gertrude, cat shaped, slipped under the table, dragging her body against Ky’s legs before curling around her feet. 

“Ky,” her mom paused, waiting her out. The force of the silence had her head dragging up, even if she locked her eyes over Maggie’s shoulder. “You absolutely don’t have to talk about what’s going on right now, you get that yeah?”

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat, wincing at the rough texture of her voice. “I know.”

“In saying that,” a hand rested on the back of her chair. Ky pressed her thumb into the center of her palm. “It seems like something has happened today. And if you _want_ to talk about it…”

“I do,” a breath, risking the briefest of looks at Maggie. Who had her arms crossed on the table, eyes soft, smile barely there. But enough to draw strength from. “It’s just,” her jaw clenched. “Something happened at school?”

She ducked her head, tilting it just slightly. Just enough that she could see her mom out of the corner of her eye. Watch the concern flicker. “Okay. Something like what happened on Wednesday?” She shook her head, looking down at her plate. “Something happening as a _result_ of what happened on Wednesday?” Her silence was enough of an answer. “Is this about you coming out?”

She swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut. Feeling tension ricochet across the table.

“Hey,” Maggie’s voice was carefully controlled. It took Ky’s a moment to recognize that it was her cop voice. “Ky, you can tell us anything. But you don’t _have_ to.”

“I know,” her voice felt small. _She_ felt small. “I… I’m just… I didn’t realize it, but apparently I phased during the fight?” Maggie nodded – she knew as much. She’d seen the footage. She just hadn’t realized _Ky_ hadn’t realized. “And… I guess everyone at school found out? And…”

“Did someone give you trouble?” Her mom. Voice this side of controlled. _Barely_.

“Not really?”

Maggie’s head tilted. “People acting different kid?”

A shrug, inside of lip caught between teeth.

“Anything… outward?” Maggie tried, unsure how to word herself.

“Not really,” she tugged her sleeves over her hands under the table, breathing carefully. “I just… people are avoiding me?” she glanced between the women, cataloging the barely controlled emotion brewing underneath. “And I… I can hear em?”

Alex’s thumb dragged along the nape of her neck, drawing Ky’s back against the chair. Her fingers carefully pressed into the skin there, lending comfort. She dipped her head, finally catching her kid’s eyes. “Their thoughts?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything-“

“No,” she was shaking her head before Maggie could finish. “No, nothing violent. Just…” a wince, shame burning in her chest. Hot and furious. “Scared, I guess.”

The silence that followed felt heavy. She didn’t look up, but she knew the adults were sharing a look. An adult look. A _parenting_ look.

“Ky,” her mom started, scratching at the back of her neck until she looked up, jaw hard. “They’re wrong.”

“I know. But…”

“But it still feels like shit,” Maggie finished with soft eyes.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Look,” Ky was a little surprised by Maggie taking lead. So surprised, that she looked over, actually met the detective’s eyes. “People are scared of stuff they don’t understand. Even stuff that… just isn’t scary,” unbidden, Ky picked up on images. Clashing into each other as Maggie shifted through them herself – focusing on the conversation even as her past reared its head. They’d never really talked about Maggie’s past bar the barest details, so she only really knew her parents threw her out for being gay. But the whirlwind of hissing, snarling, violent kids of her past was… jarring. “And there isn’t a lot you can do about it. Except find the people who see beyond the bullshit to _you_.”

Her ma’s thumb rubbing along her skin had her turning to her. “Ruby already knew, yeah? So, what about your other friends?”

“Theo seems… excited.”

A beat, then Maggie. “Quinn?”

Ky just shrugged, flexing her hands around the sleeves of her hoodie. She hadn’t _done_ anything. Which was kind of the point. Quinn’d been there without… being there. 

“Hey,” her mom’s hand disappeared from her neck only to be replaced by the other, catching her cheek – pulling her around. For a second they just looked at each other, identical eyes locked together. “She might come around. And if she doesn’t?” Ky’s expression pinched, but Alex just stroked the back of her fingers under her eye. “It’s her loss.”

“I know,” mostly. Kinda. “I know.”

“KD, people? We’re kinda dumb,” she breathed a laugh, looking over at the other woman, who had started to serve up her mother. “The key is to find the ones that are worth putting up with the stupidity.”

Arching a playful eyebrow at her girlfriend, Alex tipped her head. “You talkin’ about me, Sawyer?” 

“You set fire to your lab last week.”

“Winn swore not to tell you!”

“He didn’t,” Maggie looked up with a smirk. “Ella did.”

Alex’s eye’s narrowed playfully. “ _Traitor_.”

Somehow, without having to do anything else, the adult’s banter and (very obvious) attempts at distraction, worked. She found tension unwinding in her chest – hurt softening at the edges. No matter what goes down in her life – she would always have this. Always have them.

* * *

Lucy was right. Three days felt like three weeks. The room was too sterile, and the bed was too big. Every meeting was painstaking – every human she interacted with making her want to rip out her hair.

But, instead, she put on her plastic smile and dug her nails into her palms and refused to give them the satisfaction of reacting to their sexist, xenophobic BS.

And every night, without fail, she called home.

She’d push into her hotel room and paused. Breath in, and exhale the smog lingering in her lungs. Shake out her arms – shake away the electricity buzzing along her skin – and unwind Major Lane. Pull clips from her hair, kick heals off and away, throw her jacket over a chair and trudge straight into the bathroom. Trying to wash away the sticky feeling of judgment and misogyny was only partially successful – but at least she could rid herself of hairspray and makeup. The mask of the military, necessary to navigate the Pentagon, but always crawling under her skin to fester. Remind her that she _doesn’t belong_.

“Luce?” Alex’s voice is hushed in the darkness of their bedroom. The passing cars dragged uneven plays of light over her face, briefly illuminating the soft smile. Through the grainy facetime call, Lucy can just make out Maggie, face pressed against the Alex’s shoulder. “How was your day?”

Dropping against the headboard, she managed a shrug tugging at the sleaves of Alex’s Sandford hoodie. Eyes avoiding the laptop for a moment while she sorted through the angry swarm of emotion in her chest.

Alex smile turned sympathetic. “That bad?” 

“Same as ever I guess,” she muttered, barely loud enough for the laptop to pick up. Clenching her teeth, she looked back at the screen. Took in Maggie’s relaxed face, Alex’s concerned one. “Sawyer couldn’t make it, huh?” Something soft invaded her voice, eyes tracing her partner's intimacy.

Alex shifted a touch, smiling gently. “Big bust – missed dinner too. She made a valiant effort though.”

“Well, I appreciate it,” and she _did_. Her 7pm meeting meant this was an almost midnight phone call for National City. “You should get some sleep – it’s late.”

“Hey,” Lucy reacted to the shifted tone – the beginnings of edges built into the one word. Alex sensing the withdrawal, the beginnings of the Director pulling away to build more walls around her person – typical of her trips to DC, but unacceptable to the women who lovingly put sledgehammers to those same walls. “Lane, I’m good. I promise. I’m trapped in a lab all day anyway. I’m practically working a 9-5 at the moment – I can have a couple of late nights.”

“God forbid you work a normal shift, Danvers.”

Alex’s smile softened once more, breathed laugh not enough to jostle the sleeping detective. “You’re one to talk. Who even schedules meetings after 6, anyway?”

“Assholes, that’s who.”

An arched eyebrow. “I thought _you_ were an asshole, Lane?”

“But not a sadist,” she snarked back. A beat, where Alex only arched a single, accusatory eyebrow. “Shut up.”

Alex’s chuckle shook her enough that Maggie frowned in her sleep, mumbling something the speaker couldn’t pick up before burrowing deeper into Alex’s side. Both her partners softened at the sight, Alex turning to press a lingering kiss to the detective’s forehead, smiling against the skin.

“I miss you guys,” her voice soft, as if she was in the room with them, trying to let Maggie sleep.

Just one more day.

“We miss you too, Luce. Ky as well.”

“How is she?” They’d filled her in the night before and assured her that, no, she did not have to fly home and murder some unsuspecting thirteen-year-old. Even if they wanted to help.

“Better,” Alex tipped her head. “And will be even better when you’re home. She asked after you every morning so far. I think she _likes_ you Lane.”

“Feelings mutual.” She didn’t _want_ to be made to feel better. She _wanted_ to steep in her frustration – but, as always, the mere sight of her partners gentled the chaos roiling in her chest. Eased the frustration and anger and fear. Brought a genuine, if small, smile to her lips as she shuffled so that she was lying on her side, facing the camera.

“You eaten?”

“In a bit,” she murmured, sinking into the duvet, pulling Alex’s hood over her head.

“You want quiet or mindless talk?” Because Alex _got it_. Not _before_ , but now. The Captain had spouts of muteness, of intense overstimulation. Where the chaos in her mind overwhelmed her ability to process the world – sounds knotting in her ears, panic snarling in her chest, until she couldn’t engage any more. So now, _after_ , Alex understood. Sometimes silence and comfort through presence was enough.

“Just sit here with me?” She asked, exhaling as much tension as she could. “Just for a little bit?”

“For as long as you want.”

“And Alex?”

Eyes closed, she could only picture her girlfriends face when she asked a soft, “yeah?”

“If that alien animal sleeping on my side of the bed leaves even one hair, I am going to revolt.”

Alex’s gentle laugh was enough that the anxiety in her chest started to unspool all on its own.

* * *

“Okay,” Dax tried not to flinch at Kara’s overenthusiastic clap. She had yet to stop moving since she put on the suit, giddy glee absolutely dripping from the caped woman. It was nauseating. Sometimes it was impossible to see how this person and her gruff-hard-assed-Captain were at all related. “Ready to kick some bad guy butt!?” Oh, right, the savior streak. That’s the relation.

Though Alex would have used considerably more colorful language.

“Ready when you are Sugar Queen.” It was a little disheartening that Kara didn’t even react to her nicknames anymore, just turning to the grinning Winn in his wheely chair.

“What have you got for us Winn? Fire? Burglary? High Speed car chase?!”

“Ah,” Spinning around and doing some creative typing. In the interim, Dax fought very hard against the urge to fidget. The suit fit her perfectly, Ella would have gotten her measurements from Darla. It just felt weird, dressed up like this. It reminded her of the royal kids wearing their parent’s capes, the length dragging along the floors as they stumbled up to parents, presenting their good work for adoring eyes.

She quickly stifled memories about what happened to her and hers when those same parents set considerably darker expressions on them for the dirt and dust now marring their uniforms.

“Aha!” Winn’s excitement drew her eyes back, folding her arms over her chest as he turned back to instruct. “There is a hold up at a convenance store on 11th!”

She squinted. “Hold up?”

His declaration of, “gotta start small!” did not clear up her confusion, but Kara jumped in.

“He just means someone is being held at gunpoint,” her smile was dazzling. All sunshine and cheer – despite the threat of weaponry. “So, we gotta move it. Think you can keep up?”

Dax fought the start of a smirk, winked, and before Supergirl could blink she leapt from the top of the DEO.

It would have been a cooler move if she, ya know, knew which direction ‘11th’ was, but Kara was faster than her. And easy to follow. It had always stumped the Daxamite – red, blue and yellow aren’t exactly _stealthy_ colors. She could track the Kryptonian by sight right up to the store. And was more than a little smug that she walked through the door first.

The ‘hold up’ consisted of a guy in a balaclava holding a small handgun to a shop owners face. Meanwhile, the owner was visibly shaking and stuffing everything from the till into a plastic bag.

She quickly determined what Alex would do.

Took a breath.

Deduced what Kara would do.

And decided on a middle ground.

“Hey!” And before either man could do more than turn towards her, she ripped the gun from Mr. Holder Upper and crushed it in her hand. Superstrength was very _, very_ cool. “So, you wanna reconsider this life choice?”

“You-“ She didn’t even bother catching his punch. Instead, she shifted out of the way, reached up, palmed the back of his neck and _slammed_ his head into the counter. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Easy.

“Um,” now uncomfortable with the wide-eyed tellers’ eyes on her, she tried not to wince behind the mask (Alex insisted). “You okay?”

“Th- thank you!” he rushed out with wide eyes. “You… thank you so much!”

“Um, you’re welcome,” and she _saluted_. Which was super fucking weird, and not all a normal thing for anyone to do, alien or otherwise. Placing the crumpled gun carefully on the counter she started to slowly back away. “Police are on their way, so Imma,” she jerked her head towards the door.

“Oh! Right, of course,” he gave an enthusiastic nod, eye’s still saucers. “Wait!”

She hesitated, back pressed against the shop door.

“Who- who are you?”

“Um…” she blinked, eyes flicking between the unconscious bad guy and the still shaking man. She hunted for something quippy or sarcastic but nadda. Blank. So, instead, she went with the closest thing to the truth she knew. A shrug, then “I’m just an alien.” And with that she pushed out of the door and vaulted over the railing outside

Jogging down the street she could _hear_ Kara’s grin before she even turned into the alley where her heartbeat was located.

“That was so good!”

“It was a human with a gun,” she deadpanned, flicking her shoulder to get the _cape_ out of the way (she doesn’t know how Alex, or Kara, deal with it). “The police could have handled it.”

“Yeah, but police can get shot.”

“Sunshine,” she arched an eyebrow over the mask, an exasperated, amused look settling on her face. “ _I_ can get shot.”

Her face blanked. A beat. Then _horror_ flooded the Kryptonian’s face.

“Oh my god! You can get _shot_!”

Dax couldn’t help it. She started to laugh – something like the last of her angst drifting away in the dark of an alley as her people’s enemy fussed over her safety. 

* * *

Predictably, the restaurant was lovely. White linen table cloths. Candles lit at every center. Chairs pulled out for women, and scotch lists handed to men. Elegant, expensive. Elitist.

“Lucy,” her father stood, stiff as a board, at her approach. He’d clearly requested a table out of the way – a booth tucked into a corner design for more than two people. She was almost grateful – the space around them gave her a little room to breathe.

Pulling a final false smile across her face for the week, she accepted his hug. She remembered a time when this simple act, her father’s arms around her, donned comfort, safety. Now she put on protective layers of professionalism and nicety just to get through drinks.

“Dad,” breathing deep once free from his space, she slid into her side of the booth. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s been too long,” he agreed with as much enthusiasm as she’d offered.

Fuck. Lucy took a moment to try and recall when they got this stiff around each other. After Myriad? After the Exodus? When she officially declared her relationship with Maggie at the DEO? 

Probably the last one.

A waiter appearing with two glasses over very, _very_ expensive scotch broke the uneasy silence – Lucy gratefully taking the drink and a sip. At least he knew how to order for her – there were worst best qualities for fatherhood.

The General took his own sip, eyes never leaving Lucy. An intensity that would make most people squirm.

Lucy was not most people.

He trained her well. 

“Unfortunately, this is not an informal meeting,” she’d assumed as much. That was why the dinner was through official channels – god forbid he called his daughter to organize plans while they were in the same city. “We have to talk.”

She placed her glass down and notched her head to the side. Chose not to think about the girlfriend who imparted that habit. “About?”

“About Alex Danvers.”

Absolutely _not_ what she fucking expected.

Guard slamming back up (as if it had gone down even an inch) she established a neutral expression. Refused to give him even a hint that this was out of left field for her. But even as she forced her calm veneer, her mind spun away.

Does he know about her Alex and Maggie? It was an open secret at the DEO, but no one would dare send that up the food chain – they were off the books, few had loyalty to external operations. But Alex _had_ declared Maggie her medical proxy last month, and it didn’t take a fucking genius in Washington to make the leap that Lucy and Alex sharing a next of kin? Suspicious as fuck.

Fuck, if he knew about that, did he know about Ky? About the kid she was learning to parent? The _alien_ who she’d started to love, with all her stupid fucking heart? About the teenager who never remembered to put away her backpack when she got home, but, about half the time, would come into the living room about an hour later to retrieve it – _just because_ it made Lucy a little nuts.

And god, what about Kara? Supergirl showing up at her apartment window for almost two years can only fly under the radar so long right? Kara wasn’t known for her _subtlety_ and-

“What about Alex?” The words were hard, forced out of her mouth to circumvent her own spiraling thoughts.

“You and her… you’re friends?”

Finger’s whitening around her glass, Lucy took a breath. Steadying herself.

“You could say that.”

His eyes narrowed. “What would _you_ say?”

“I would say that I don’t tend to _live_ with my friends, but to each their own.” DADT had been out for years – _she’d_ been out for years. And after the last few days? After everything that had happened between she, Maggie and Alex? She wouldn’t take a _single_ fucking step back into the closet.

Just because he hadn’t wanted to hear about it the first time, doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to talk about it.

Jaw tightening, she seriously considered he might shatter the glass in his hands. She wondered whether it was the quality of the scotch or the spectacle it would create that steadied his hands.

She took a careful, measured sip of her own drink.

“Is _this_ why you’ve been hiring those… _creatures?”_ His voice barely lowered, but Lucy’s spine straightened. She could _feel_ the undercurrent, the electricity rolling off her father.

“I have hired several of the Exodus crew,” voice neutral. Calm. Court. But absolutely seething underneath – rage and panic in equal measure. “And yes, on Alex’s recommendation. But they passed the recruitment same as everyone else.”

“How could you be so-“ he cut himself off abruptly. Teeth grinding, hard, as he stared down his daughter. Reeled in his outraged disappointment in such a public venue. “What were you _thinking_?”

The venom in his voice seeped into her ears – saturated her lungs. Some distant part of her itched to fold, to tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. Soften the fury brewing behind his eyes, in the set of his shoulders.

But she bit her tongue. Took a slow pull of whiskey and an even slower breath, keeping her eyes locked with her fathers the entire time.

“I was thinking about the kind of assets they bring to the DEO – fighting rogue aliens with aliens is highly effective, as Supergirl has firmly established since she came out.”

“So, this was strictly a professional decision?”

“Yes,” ish. “They are highly trained, very capable agents. On top of that, many possess skills and abilities which bring more to the table than any human could hope for.”

“You understand what they’re doing, yes?” His cheek ticked, anger in his every breath. “They’re infiltrating our very _government._ The places designed to _control them_. And you’re allowing it to happen.”

Lucy let that sit between them. Let that hold. Let her father linger in the words he’d spat out before responding. “The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and invasion. The Alien Amnesty Act ensures aliens who come to Earth peacefully are granted the same rights as humans. Hiring, training and utilizing alien DEO Agents is simply good sense. Even those that aren’t registered. They are very good at what they do, and serve this country just the same as you and I.”

 _That_ set the vein on his forehead throbbing, even as he controlled the words she could see dripping from his teeth.

“They are a _virus._ They will infect this planet and bleed it dry to meet their own ends.”

“They are people who simply want a safe place to live,” she countered without emotion. Not rising to his level of fury. Indignation. They’d been down this road before – a road that ended in Kara’s aunt being torture, and J’onn being chained to a table and Alex shipped off to Cadmus. She didn’t need to reiterate his views on aliens – they both knew where he stood. She was the one that had moved – changed – figured out where was the right place to stand and refused to budge. “Look, Sir, if this about DEO hiring policy, I can direct you to our HR department. If there's nothing else-“

“Wait,” the hand he smacked on the table between them halted her started escape, leaving her suspended between standing and sitting. “Wait, please. This isn’t what I came to talk to you about.”

Cautiously lowering herself back to the booth, she waited. Unwilling to help him in his sudden lack of words.

“There are… things happening behind the scenes. In Washington,” he started, anger shifting into intensity. Voice serious and hushed, like someone might be listening. Lucy got the sudden, strange impression that General Lane was breaking his security clearance. “Things that concern Alex Danvers.”

A blackhole opened in her chest. Her mind emptied – razor sharp focus narrowing in on her father. On his words. On the genuine concern in his eyes.

“What about Alex?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he leaned forward, locking their eyes, as if trying to impart the seriousness of his warning through sheer force. “But what I can tell you is that you should keep your distance.”

Anger swelled, hot and blunt, but she tried to force it down. Tried to _focus_. “From my girlfriend?”

The General grimaced but recovered quickly. Taking a breath and nodding, jaw rock hard as he tried to control his own reactions. “She hasn’t told you what she _is_. What she’s done. What she did while she was MIA.”

“She has,” Lucy and Maggie had an afternoon of watching some of the most painful, most brutal, footage of their lives to prove it. That, and the dozens of hours spent talking, whispering pained stories into darkness, screaming through nightmares, wrenching herself out of embraces to tumble wounded words from her tongue. They _knew_. “I know what happened to her while she was in space.”

“No,” the finality in his voice had her eyes narrowing. Had her listening closer. “You don’t know, Luce. She has not told you everything.”

Something in his eyes had her heckles dropping. This wasn’t anger, this wasn’t bigotry, this wasn’t him trying to throw a wrench into her loving, committed, polyamorous relationship. This was the father that picked her up from the VA hospital, helped her up her apartment stairs and made sure she got the best medical care possible after her leg ate six shards of shrapnel. This was General Sam Lane _worried._

Which, to Lucy, was much more unsettling then the xenophobic, biphobic, walking white privilege she usually dealt with.

“You need to be careful, you hear me? Keep your distance – especially in the next few weeks.”

“What’s happening in the next few weeks?”

“Luce, you just have to trust me,” then, all of a sudden, he was standing. Digging into his pocket for his wallet and the throwing a random assortment of bills onto the table. “Trust that I’m looking out for your best interest. Alex Danvers… she isn’t what you think she is.”

Staring up at him, she tried to make sense of this. Sense of what was unfolding too fast for her meeting-drunk mind to process.

“And if you can’t take my word for it,” he reached into the inside of his jacket, and pulled out a USB. With deliberate care, he placed the tiny drive onto the table, between her and her glass of overpriced whiskey. “See for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title half stolen from one of my favourite books as a young adult!


	23. Penultimate Stories

Alex’d organized for Ky to spend the night with Sam – her grounding is over, and she deserved a night with her friend after the extended isolation. Sam was more than happy to take her, especially when Alex offered to take Ruby for the weekend while she and Lena took their trip upstate.

But it wasn’t just about what Ky deserves. It was also about what the adults _needed_.

Alex had been trapped in the lab and recruitment assignment, for weeks now – the most action she got was during her Exodus scheduled training. Peterson was about one snide comment away from being vaulted off the mezzanine balcony, J’onn’s disappointed look be damned.

Maggie had finally busted her alien smuggling ring. Four months of work reaching its climax in sixteen arrests and two dozen safe aliens. Exciting, absolutely. Both in and of itself, but also because her Captain swung by her desk and dumped the manual for the Sergeant’s exam on her desk. But also exhausting, the detective’s body finally crashing after the extended buildup.

And Lucy. Lucy was supposed to be on a red-eye back to National City – they’d expected to wake up with their girlfriend either making breakfast or crashed out on the couch. But, instead, they woke up to a series of texts.

> Lucy (23:05): _Flights delayed._
> 
> Lucy (23:48): _Boarded. Finally._
> 
> Lucy (24:02): _Mechanical error. Whatever that means. Stuck on tarmac._
> 
> Lucy (24:02): _Kill me now._
> 
> Lucy (24:38): _Deboarded._
> 
> Lucy (24:58): _How many donuts do you think I’d owe Kara if I asked her to pick me up on her date night with Lena?_
> 
> Lucy (2:05): _Booked a new flight. Be home by lunch._

Very short messages, even for Lucy, but they chalked it up to exhaustion – from the hour, the endless barrage of frustrating meetings she was subjected to in DC and now travel trouble. But still, Alex was glad that the only task they had that day was dropping Ky to school. A task that Alex volunteered for, aware that she _maybe_ broached 10% of the drop offs. Besides, it was nice – some uninterrupted time with her kid to catch up on her schoolwork, robotic club, Ruby. And her heart freaken _glowed_ when Ky was sure to demand that she “say hi to Lucy from me when she gets home.” 

Picking up coffee and bagels, she managed to sneak back into bed without waking the Detective. She’d been mandated a three-day weekend, coinciding with Alex’s and Lucy’s two days off.

And while there were plenty of fun naked things they would be doing later, right now? Alex just placed coffee on Maggie’s side table, shirked her shirt and jeans, and crawled back into bed. Fitting herself flush against her girlfriend, she hummed happily when Maggie instinctively pressed back. Arm draped over her hip, nose brushing the nape of her spine, they settled in for a long overdue sleep in – eagerly awaiting their third.

[…]

 _Eventually_ , they ventured out of the bedroom. Coffee needed reheating, and bagel’s toasting. They’d slept most of the morning away, soaking in each other’s comforting warmth, refusing to put on pants, stealing kisses and touches and basically reveling in each other’s presence.

“Danvers,” Alex slowly looked up from her article, mind still half occupied with deconstructing alien genome to phenotypes. But Maggie’s tilted head and present dimples from across the couch had her mind snapping back. “Can I ask you something?”

Familiar words burned in her chest, not altogether unpleasantly. The phrase had started to fall into obscurity – all but one major injury etched into her body explained. Stories told in the quiet of their bedroom, nightmares rehashed over coffee the next morning, triggers explained with careful precision. They’d just about run out of things to ask about.

But still, Alex rested her journal on top of Maggie’s shins, currently thrown over her lap. Tipped her head against the couch cushions, she just smiled at her partner and nodded.

“Can Gertrude read minds, or does she literally just understand what we’re saying?”

At the sound of her name, said creature raised her head off her paws and huffed at the detective. Very not earth-bound looking today – two eyes, and even a mouth, but no discernable nose and four ears. Her spine had thick fur perturbing down its length in a dark gray color, contrasted well with the black fur covering the rest of her. Super soft and would look very cuddly if it weren’t for the two sets of razor-sharp teeth in her mouth.

“Oh,” Alex blinked over at her companion, smile tugging at her lips as the animal sat up, stretching its spine in a satisfying ‘n’. “She’s an empath, with limited ability to… I guess you could call it mind reading?” Alex tilted her head, still watching her companion. “More like… image reading, I guess. She understands us though. Language center isn’t quite up to human levels, but she’s pretty smart, aren’t ya girl?”

Her spiked tail thumped against the floor in excitement – enjoying being the sudden center of attention.

Maggie, chest glowing at the soft look on her girlfriend’s face, hummed, thinking her next question through carefully. “And she’s… yours?”

“Oh, yeah,” Alex finally looked back, fingers absently finding the arch of Maggie’s feet as she talked. Pressing her thumb into the sole and watching pleasure flutter across her partners face. “She imprinted on me during a mission. Not a lot of information on her species honestly, so we’ve had to figure stuff out by trial and error. Seems as though the… attachment is permanent though. And she has a better read on my emotions than anyone else – even over huge distances.”

Maggie glanced over at the animal and smiled, chuckling a little when she _meeped_ again, sitting forward onto all fours again and stretching. “Distances?”

“Oh, yeah. During a trade, I got into some trouble – according to Ky she absolutely lost it, even though I was on-world and they were in low-orbit.”

Gertrude huffed, hopped down to the floor and doing a tight spin before shaking out her fur. By the time she was finished, her dog sized shape had shrunk – black fading to orange, extra ears giving way. Until, finally, a large, short haired tabby was standing on the floor.

Maggie had already started to take her legs off Alex by the time the lock scrapped. They both stood just as Lucy shouldered her way into the apartment, bag thumping heavily to the ground.

For a moment they just watched. Their newly arrived girlfriend didn’t move from the door. In fact, she just leaned her back and head against it, head tipped towards the ceiling, and breathed. Slow and careful and controlled. Just like her therapist taught her.

It didn’t help.

“Luce?” Alex tried, stepping out from around the couch. This didn’t look like jet lag – this reeked of something else. Something… heavier. Gertrude slinked over to the woman, pressing her side up against her calves until she settled by her feet, looking up at her with huge eyes.

The beat of silence that followed her next sentence all the more jarring.

Eyes still closed, head still tipped back, no greeting in sight, then; “I need a fucking drink.”

A pause.

Then, Lucy’s entire body seized up, eyes shooting open and head jerking forward. Locking on Alex – guilt clouding her eyes like a storm. “Fuck. Right. Alex, I… Sorry- sorry. I didn’t mean-.”

Swallowing, Alex pulled on a smile and stepped closer, hands still raised a little in front of her. “Don’t worry about it – how are you doing, Luce?”

The gentleness of Alex’s voice, the relaxed, open posture. The dismissal of something insensitive and unspoken. Her partner just being the sweet, caring, lovely person she is? That made the guilt in Lucy’s chest swell into her throat – restricting her ability to force out her words steeped in apology. “No, Alex. That- that wasn’t okay,” pushing away from the door she tried to leave behind her problems for a moment. Tried to deal with the thing right in front of her before the stuff she’d left in the front pocket of her bag. “I- You don’t have to talk about it.”

“But the days of pushing down your feelings are over, yeah Danvers?” Maggie added.

“And I shouldn’t have said that like _that_ ,” like it was a craving. Like she needed to drown her week in whiskey and hide under a haze of drunkenness. Just like Alex used to do – just like they _hadn’t_ seen her do since she got back.

Distinctly uncomfortable, Alex shoved her hands into her pockets, glancing between her suddenly concerned partners. Unsure how worrying about Lucy became about her so _quickly_. “That’s not really fair is it? We haven’t… talked about this one.” So, maybe, not all the _ask me somethings_ were completed.

“And we don’t have to now,” Lucy assured, stepping away from the door, pulling one side of her lip up in an attempt to soften her face.

Gertrude, now disturbed from her spot, followed, slipping between her feet, dragging her side along the human’s legs, before approaching _her_ human. “That’s not really fair either, is it? You guys told me what happened while I was gone.”

“It’s different,” when Alex just shook her head, jaw locking, Lucy continued. “We were still here, Alex. Yeah, loosing you was _hard_. It hurt and we had to work through a lot of stuff. But we had each other,” another pause, noting that Alex flinched away from the words. “You were alone, in a foreign place in very different circumstances. There is a lot more for you to unpack.”

Alex paused, still a little hunched, but lifting her head to glance between her partners, breathing careful. “Do you think I was an alcoholic?”

A pause where they shared a look. Maggie squinted, thinking back. Drawing up old memories of Alex hunched over the kitchen counter, a fifth deep, when her dad betrayed them. Thought about the casual drinking, the over-drinking, the nights she drowned in scotch rather than the pain of failed missions. The weight of responsibility and fear of disappointment. She took a step closer to Alex, ducking her head gentling her expression. “I think you could have gone that way.”

Alex half snorted, more self-deprecating then amused. “That’s what the DEO shrink told me,” she tongued the back of her teeth, rolling her shoulder. She glanced in Lucy’s general direction. “Potential for high functioning alcoholism.”

Both of them took a step forward, Lucy’s head cocking to the side. “Do you think that’s inaccurate?”

“No,” she tipped her head either way. “That’s probably fair.” Another pause, Alex finally relaxing her clenched fists. Forced herself to just get the words out of her throat – this had probably been a conversation they should have had earlier anyway. It wasn’t even one of the _bad_ ones, especially in the context of them having seen the Exodus logs. This one just… held a different kind of shame. Shame from _before._ “I haven’t had a drink since I left. Since… that day you found me. After my dad…” she waved a hand in the air in front of her. Jerky, uncomfortable.

“Why not?”

She took a deep breath, locking eyes with Lucy to steady herself. Drawing strength from the familiar love she found there. “At first it’s because I didn’t have access. I wasn’t allowed off ship, and no one was willingly sharing anything non-rationed with me.” She turned to look at Maggie, scratching at the back of her neck. “By the time they trusted me off board, I already had Ky. I… I knew what I would do. I knew what would happen, when things got bad. And they always got bad,” she lost eye contact – eyes dragging towards the hallway – looking towards her kid’s empty bedroom. “So, I just… didn’t. Asked my friends to leave me out of it, and eventually it just became the new normal.”

Lucy managed a small, genuine smile, finally stepping into Alex’s space. “So, you don’t drink.”

“So I don’t drink,” her eyes dipped. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Lucy reached over to touch fingers to her temple, tips skimming delicate skin. “Do you need us to-“

“No,” she was shaking her head, twisting her body a little so she could look more easily at the Director. “No, you guys are alright. I… there was always booze on the ship. I… I’m normally fine. I’ve been… working on it. For a while.”

Both partners smiled softly, feeling their hearts expand for this woman. But Lucy was the one who spoke next. “I’m still sorry about before, Alex,” she let her fingers skirt down her cheek, shoulder, arm, before brushing the back of Alex’s hand, softening when she voluntarily tangled their fingers together. “I wasn’t thinking.”

Lip tugging, Alex was already smiling, turning to look down on Lucy without anger. “You’re really okay, Luce. I’m more than fine. You don’t have to tiptoe around this.”

Maggie stepped closer, careful not to crowd. Not when Lucy was so obviously setting side her own stuff for the sake of this conversation – stuff that was clinging to the edges of her even now. “Do you have any triggers we should know about?”

“I mean,” Alex glanced at her with a half shrug. “When things get bad – failed missions, agents getting hurt, stuff like that, it always gets worse. Really, though, guys, I’m okay. I call Freyer if I need help, and I know when to remove myself from a situation – you’ve seen that.”

They _had_ seen it. Rarely, but enough that they’d picked up on when it was happening. Alex stepping out of game night for a dozen minutes with dark eyes and twitchy fingers, bringing an early end to drinks at the bar after a hard mission. Lucy’d even come out in the middle of the night to find Alex talking quietly on the phone to someone. And each and every instance had pride burning in their chests.

Lucy squeezed her fingers, drawing embarrassed, skittish eyes back to her. “So, the stuff we keep in the house now?”

“Fine,” and they believed her. Something in the easy acceptance – the lack of hesitation. “Honest. We all know a beer at the end of the day wasn’t where my problems started.” No, they started with a line of six tequila shots, and a chaser of gin. It started with expensive bottles of liquor that burned sharper than the pain in her chest.

“So, we keep the expensive stuff outta the house,” Maggie concluded easily.

“Mags-“

“Shut up,” Lucy interrupted with a smile, squeezing her hand again. “This isn’t some great sacrifice, Alex. First, we’ve been doing that for months anyway,” Alex had noticed. It had absolutely made her feel equal parts loved and guilty. “Second, your comfort, safety and mental health come first. Always. Forever. You know the drill.”

“And anyway,” Maggie’s smile edges into a small grin. “With a teenager in the house, we woulda had to lock the good stuff away regardless.”

Alex rolled her eyes, lips tugging up at the obvious distraction from her guilt. “Ky can’t get drunk on anything that wouldn’t kill us, Mags.”

“Doesn’t mean she won’t try,” Maggie countered, one dimple popping. Watching how the darker clouds cleared in Alex’s eyes, expression losing the awkward, uncomfortable edge. “She’s getting thoroughly into teenager years now – and acclimated to American culture. Bound to happen eventually.”

“You callin’ my child a delinquent?” 

“You saying you never stole a wine cooler from your mom’s fridge, Danvers?”

“I had an alien sister who could not keep a secret to save her life. So, no. Not a lot of alcohol thievery in my childhood.” 

“Give it time,” Lucy added with a sage nod. “Sixteen is just around the corner, then we’re really screwed.”

A totally off handed comment. Alex knew this was just part of her partners trying to lighten the mood – alleviate the guilt of her problems interfering with their lives. But something about the suggestion of Ky’s growing up and _them all_ being screwed – as a unit, as a family helping raise a teenager, together… levity evaporated and was replaced by _warmth._ Flooding her chest – thoughts of a shared future chasing away the guilt of a chaotic past.

The moment hung, Alex’s softened eyes drawing an end to her partners teasing, both allowing her this moment to just _settled._ Then, finally, Alex shook her head, flexing her fingers to release the last of the tension, and fixing an arched eyebrowed look on Lucy. “Cool, now that we have me out of the way, can we talk about what has you all dark and twisty?”

Lucy groaned a little, dropping her head against Alex’s clavicle. Lingering in the warmth of her chuckle and the feel of her hand sliding around the back of her neck. “We have the house to ourselves tonight, yeah? Can it… can it wait? Just a couple of hours?”

Alex’s pressed a kiss to the top of her head, while Maggie answered, voice gentled with worry and patience. “Whatever you need, Lane.”

[…]

Lucy indulged in three hours of relaxation (and avoidance). Soft music, napping with her head on Maggie’s lap, fingers kneading into her shoulders while Alex sat on the floor in front of the couch, reading research Lena slipped to her last game night. Three hours was just enough to smooth out the sharp edges of her anxiety. Clouded confused thoughts fading into the background of Jazz that Alex hated, but didn’t complain about. Not that the Doctor even tuned in enough to noticed – she was too busy gnawing at the end of her pen as she scribbled notes all through Lena’s carefully typed document.

Three hours, lunch, a shower and a nap are what it took for her to finally grit her teeth and stand up.

Maggie just raised a hand to let her out, eyes still locked on her latest novel. Alex was busy circling something with excess vigor and writing in caps in the margin. Lucy spied at least three exclamation points as she passed, dragging the tips of her fingers through the long portion of her hair. Alex just glanced up with a smile before returning, teeth clamping over the increasingly destroyed pen.

Venturing down the hall to retrieve her bag that Alex had tucked away – the Agent knowing that its presence in the living room would itch at Lucy’s need for organization. Crouching, she carefully unzipped the side pocket and took out the USB her father had left with her. She’d seriously considered just leaving it on the table – or crushing it beneath her boot – but instead she’d carefully tucked into her pocket and promptly tried to forget about it until she got home.

The delayed flight had provided ample time to agonize over the contents. Proving that, had she destroyed it, she would have been tortured by the unknown for the rest of time.

Twirling the unoffending piece of plastic, she bit her lip, inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower.

She could ignore it still. Shove it into a draw or give it to Winn to scan. Any number of options other than open it. Find out. Let her father get into her head and make her _doubt_. Doubt the woman she loved – the woman she was building a life with.

But she already knew what she had to do. Even if it made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Measured steps eventually drew her back into the living room, standing by the TV as she looked down on her girlfriends. It was endearing, how long it took one of them to finally look up. Maggie, predictable, better able to remove herself from her activity, smiled up at the uncomfortable woman standing stiff as a board in front of them; Major Lane dressed in Lucy’s sweatpants, Alex’s Stanford hoodie.

“What’s up Luce?” Leave it to Maggie to let her direct the conversation. But at least her voice drew Alex’s eyes up, homing in on Lucy’s awkward position quickly.

“So, something happened in DC,” concern ricocheted between her partners, but she pushed on. “Beyond the normal privileged stupidity.” She turned the USB between her fingers, working hard not to crush it in a fist.

“Okay,” Alex shifted, leaning away from the coffee table and back against the couch with a degree of trepidation, concern. “Do you want to talk about it?”

An out. One she desperately wanted to take. But, instead, she took another breath and forced the words aching in her throat _out_. “I had a meeting with my father, right before I left,” soft concern turned to active worry in both girlfriends’ eyes. “He was… confrontational. More than normal. He… something was going on that he didn’t want to, or couldn’t, talk about. I’m not sure – he seemed… stressed.”

“Okay…” Maggie sat forward on the cushion, resting her elbows on her knees.

“He,” she looked over the back of the couch, towards the door. Anywhere but Alex and her loving, concerned eyes. “He made a point to warn me. About… about you, Alex.”

She wasn’t looking, so she couldn’t be sure, but Lucy could _hear_ confused anxiety in Alex’s tone when she asked; “Me?”

“Yeah. He wouldn’t give details, or explanations. He just told me that I should keep my distance,” she waved a hand between them, finally looking down at her partner. Stomach clenching at the look on her face. “From you.”

Silence sat for a moment, Alex trying to find answer’s in Lucy’s tone, her posture, her clenching hand and hard jaw.

“He was trying to convince me that you hadn’t told me, us, everything. About while you were gone,” Alex’s eyes darkened, but she didn’t interrupt. “And that… if I didn’t believe him? I could, ah, see for myself.”

And with that, she held up the tiny piece of technology that felt like a lead weight in her fingers. So unassuming – so readily able to give her a migraine.

“Did you-“

“No,” Lucy was already shaking her head before Alex opened her mouth. “No, I haven’t opened it. And I won’t,” she stepped over, holding it out for Alex to take. Which she did, cautiously, never looking away from Lucy’s face. “I just had to tell you. Give it to you. Whatever’s on there doesn’t change anything – not what I want, or how I feel – but I had to tell you what happened. Keeping it a secret… I had to tell you.” Open communication, for all the good it did, sucked sometimes.

Alex stared at her another moment, sharp eyes hunting her expression, before, finally, she nodded, letting her hand drop, USB still held within. “Thank you. For telling me.”

“You’re welcome.”

The silence that followed was complete. Alex and Lucy looking at each other, Maggie’s eyes darting between like some horrible tennis match – unsure who was going to open the game but tension thick in anticipation.

Apparently, they were cowards, because their girlfriend eventually came to the rescue.

“So, do you want to see what General Lane was so concerned about, or are we going to try wait, and let the concern and curiosity eat us alive until someone cracks?” Because, come on. They were a lawyer, detective and doctor – no one had the capacity to ignore a mysterious USB intended to blow up their relationship.

“Alex,” Lucy took a small, hesitant step forward, working hard not to fidget. “You absolutely don’t have to show us anything. You are welcome to watch it yourself, destroy it, whatever. Nothing good ever comes from my father – We’ll back your play.”

“I know,” her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but it was enough that Lucy could breathe again. “We should look.”

“Alex-” but Maggie was cut off by a glance and shake of her head.

“No, it’s okay,” pulling herself to her feet she walked over to Lucy. Pressing a hand to the side of her arm, she squeezed, expression reassuring. “It’s okay. Go, sit. We can do this together.”

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“I am,” another squeeze and a gentle nudge. “Go – give Maggie some company.”

Lucy held for another moment, searching for hesitation. All she found was a little anxiety, a touch of fear, but mostly affection. Alex putting herself on the line, again, because she knew she could trust them. That whatever bomb Sam Lane had laid in their relationship wouldn’t be enough to break them.

Heaving a breath, Lucy finally nodded, taking her place at the center of the couch where Maggie had an arm waiting open for her. She was too anxious to completely sink into the detective’s comforting warmth, but her arm tucked over her shoulder was enough to take the edge off.

“Darla?” The screen turned on without further prompting – the hazy blue of the interface flaring in the space.

“Captain Danvers.”

“Can you scan and load a drive for me?”

“Of course,” nodding to herself, Alex plugged the USB into the port at the back of the TV before joining them on the couch. Neither of her partners missed the space she left between them, tucking one knee under her chin to watch. Protective. Tense. But still determined to do this together.

Gertrude, previously bathing in the sunlight streaming into the kitchen, suddenly startled to her feet. Nails clicking on the hard wood as she approached and promptly forced her head into Alex’s lap, pressing her jaw along her lowered thigh.

“Nothing harmful was detected in the file, Captain. Would you like me to play?”

“It’s a video?” Lucy, knee starting to bounce despite Maggie’s hand carefully pressing into the tense muscles at the nape of her neck. 

“You are correct, Director Lane. It appears to be footage of a WarWorld battle involving the Captain.”

Maggie, who’d had eyes on Alex over Lucy’s head, watched the words hit her. Her body spasmed – going completely rigid as she processed – and then relaxed. Not completely – there was certainly tension clinging to the edges of her posture – but enough to tell Maggie that they could watch this.

“Danvers?” She waited for Alex to turn, dark eyes a moment behind as they lingered on the screen. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

A beat, where they watched Alex actually consider the question. _The days of pushing down your feelings are over_

Fingers flexed around her raised knee. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She glanced back at the screen, her next words coming out stilted. Like she was operating on automatic. Voice distant, eyes vacant. “This is probably going to be graphic, though. You… you may not want to see.”

“Alex,” Lucy this time, looking serious and certain. “We love you.”

A beat. “I know.” A breath. “It’s just… this isn’t something I’m proud of. I… WarWorld is an ugly place, Luce.”

“That’s okay,” Lucy reached over, drawing strength from Maggie’s gentle touch, and pressed her hand to Alex’s wrist. Holding her fingers against the skin and waiting for eye contact. Imbuing her words with as much love as possible – her father’s sharp words needing to be undone. “We know who you are, Alex Danvers. Nothing on this world or another will change our minds.”

Lucy swallowed thickly as Alex’s eye watered, jaw ticking as she worked to control her fear. Worked to bury the insecurity that clawed in her chest. “Okay,” a softer breath, something less terrified. “Okay. Darla? Let’s do this.”

[…]

The video opened with the camera pointed at the floor. For a disorienting moment, the frame drifted along many people’s shoes, the ground littered in ticket stubs, food scraps and trash. It was clear whoever was filming was doing so with a crowd – the sounds of overlapping voices and distant shouts serving as background noise while the camera-holder forced their way through the throng.

Alex frowned, shifting her weight uncomfortable. “Warworld prohibits personal footage – to maintain interest. Recording devices are strictly against regulation.”

Maggie wasn’t sure why it was surprising that a place that pitted slaves against each other also created an economic monopoly over that experience, but she did. She’d kind of assumed that WarWorld was a lawless subspace – existing outside the framework of _rules_. The fact that there was determined _regulations_ was slightly jarring.

But not as jarring as the camera swinging up abruptly. The camera operator had found themselves in a suddenly unoccupied area. The crowd from before left behind as they climbed some stairs and sat down in a quieter area.

“They’re probably in a VIP area,” Alex continued to explain, voice mechanical. “That’s why they’re alone. And how they managed to get the footage.”

Maggie’s stomach turned at the thought of the kind of people who paid extra so they could watch people unwilling kill each other in peace.

The camera, finally, settled, placed on a small ledge overlooking the cage, giving Lucy and Maggie their first real look at what Alex had lived through.

An empty fighting ring, enclosed completely by wire fencing, including from above. It wasn’t dissimilar to MMA cages, except it was at least four times the size, instead of padding there was concrete, and rather than the fencing being clear of debris, it was lined with weapons. Axes and hammers and knives – every melee weapon you could image, and some you couldn’t, left hanging from the chain link.

Maggie’s hand stuttered in its stroking of Lucy’s back, fingers involuntarily curling at the sight.

Even with the very focused angle, you could tell the stadium was packed – the deafening noise growing as anticipation reached its peak – stomping feet and chanting in foreign languages filled the apartment. 

Alex shrank a little against her corner of the couch, Gertrude whining in response.

Lucy looked over at the sound, breath catching at the still, tense Alex. “Hey,” she reached between them, holding her hand out and wiggling her fingers, until, finally, Alex unwound one of her hands from her leg.

She was glad it was her real hand; the _human_ fingers squeezed tight enough to bruise, but Lucy made no comment, just squeezing back.

Then, a voice came over the loudspeaker, Darla overlaying a translation underneath the footage. _“Next, a crowd favorite!”_ The roar grew. _“This strange human has somehow managed to survive, despite the odds stacked against her. She continues to surprise us with her cunning and speed – lasting five consecutive matches without a single wound! Thus, I’d like to introduce our newest human for the first time as **Captain Ironside Danvers**!”_

The crowd went _wild_. Stomping so loud that it vibrated through the camera, the screen blurring as the screams and shouts rushed out of the speakers.

On one side of the ring, a gate was opened, and a was person roughly shoved through. They stumbled with the force of the blow, landing hard on one knee, hand braced on the floor to stabilize themselves. The cage slammed shut, the echo sparking up Maggie’s spine as they locked the figure in.

For a moment, the person remained hunched over, seeming to collect themselves as the crowd continued – fingers pressing through the gaps of the fence and shaking the entire cage while they remained still. The unmoving center of chaos.

Then, they stood. Lucy’s breathing audibly stuttered. Maggie stopped breathing altogether. 

It was so clearly Alex, it hurt. Sharp jaw, pronounced cheek bones, glare that could rival the sun. Even the way she stood was exactly as she did now; canted hip, shoulders pulled back. She looked strong and capable and ready to walk into the line of fire. It was _Alex_.

But, it also wasn’t. It was the Alex that they’d seen on some of the tapes. An Alex that didn’t live in the space of their apartment, that only rarely lived in the DEO. A harder, sharper, colder version. Hair sleeked back, eyes narrowed, jaw hard. The severe look was augmented by the coal like makeup dragged under each eye. She, honestly, looked terrifying.

Lucy’s fingers dug into Maggie’s thigh, obviously trying to direct the emotion anywhere but the hand still tangled with Alex’s.

Alex, who had gone stock still. Gaze locked on her old self.

_“Aaaaaaaand her opponent! The R’aarp from Yogya, twice her size but half her smarts – meeeet Frank!”_

_Frank_ was shoved in from the other side of the room, looking just as unprepared as Alex had. Head swiveling around the room as he took in the crowd, three eyes wide, hands clenched at his side. He was _massive_ , and green, with a broad forehead and spikes running down his arms. For a brief, stuttered, panicked moment, Maggie genuinely considered that Alex might die in this fight.

 _“Let’s not forget the rules!”_ The crowd amped up, the fencing shaking so badly the sound of rattling weapons could be heard over the echoing voice of the announcer. _“No one leaves until the other is dead!”_ A manic laugh followed by “ _bets are now closed – may luck be bestowed upon you!”_ Maggie’s stomach turned at the realization that the luck was being wished to the _gamblers_ , not the people fighting for their lives in the ring. “ _Aaaaaand begin!”_

Alex on screen didn’t move for a moment, watching while the other alien gathered his baring’s, eyes locking on her, chest heaving with the force of his breath. Then, he seemed to come to a decision, letting out a loud shout and pounding a fist against his stomach. Alex shifted her weight. The alien charged.

Maggie felt her whole body tensing as her partner remained still as the eight-foot creature ran at her full speed, shoulder dropped in what would be a deadly tackle. And just as she was about to be crushed, the Captain dived out of the way, rolling smoothly to another corner of the ring and turning, watching as the R’aarp slammed into the metal mech containing them.

While he recovered, Alex reached up without looking and unhooked an axe. Not big, handle maybe the length of her forearm, blade five inches long. She swung it carefully while Frank recovered, testing the balance with watchful eyes.

Frank yanked a considerably larger axe from the row hanging above him. He beat his hands against his chest, letting out a furious roar and revealing a set of pointed teeth dripping with salvia.

Lucy’s fingers dug hard enough to bruise, but Maggie didn’t notice.

Alex on screen remained unaffected. Standing in a loose defensive position, axe held just barely in front of her, and waited. Calm. Ready.

He charged again, axe already swinging before he was within range.

Alex barely moved. The blade swung by her face as she leaned backwards, spine arching as she tilted. Then at his attempted second swing, muscles as thick as tree branches bulging with the effort, Alex moved underneath, ducking hard and turning. Taking a rapid step, she was suddenly standing behind the creature.

With a quick, practice swipe of her blade, she cut open the backs of his heals.

She barely had time to retreat when the alien let out an agonized scream, turning even as he fell. His blade swung in a wide, uncontrolled horizontal arch, forcing Alex had to curl her body sideways, the deadly blow missing by mere centimeters.

Distantly, Maggie’s mind commented that this was how Alex ended up called _Ironside._ She seemed untouchable.

Then, as if she didn’t mean to be speaking out loud, Alex was speaking. The Alex sitting on the couch that is, voice distant and empty. “He should have stayed down.”

Maggie was inclined to agree. Franks stumbled steps to his feet looked like agony, the leg Alex had been aiming for unable to hold his weight as thick green blood soaked his tattered pants and the cement floor. Now, sensing his imminent demise, Frank become desperate. Wild aimless swings of his weapon easily dodged by Alex who remained at the edge of the cage. Waiting. Watching. Then, she struck.

An overshot strike enabled Alex to hook the ends of their axes, and with little effort she yanked his away. The blade scattered across the cage and Frank crunched to his knees, bleeding and roaring, defenseless in the center of the cage.

The crowd’s excitement grew.

Frank tried to get his feet.

Alex stepped around him, gaining momentum as she turned with a twist.

The axe sank into the back of his neck. Deep.

The moment suspended. Alex releasing the handle, blade still embedded at the top of Frank’s spine – his weight balanced just so, momentarily holding him upright. For endless seconds he swayed – then the strings suspending him were cut away. He crashed to the ground with a sickening _thud_.

Maggie set her jaw against any noise. Against the desire turn this the fuck off.

Frank’s blood pooled quickly around his head.

Alex, seeming to lose her grip on her composure for the first time, stumbled back a step. Pressing the back of her wrist to her mouth, as if she was going to be sick, she stared down at the alien she’d just killed with horrified eyes. Then, as quickly as it was lost, her composure returned; Spine straightening, jaw setting, eyes hardening.

Stepping over to the man, she knelt down. Knee directly in growing pool of blood as she pressed her fingers to his slick neck. Checking for a pulse that wasn’t going to be there.

 _That_. That was where Maggie would later wish the video had stopped. Because, up until now, they’d all remained relatively calm. She could _feel_ Alex withdrawing, could feel Lucy growing more tense, could feel her own emotions clamoring in her chest. But at this point? It was nothing _new_. They’d seen Alex fight – they’d seen Alex _kill_. And yeah, being in a ring made to do so for entertainment was a new and horrible spin on things, but this – they could have processed this.

What they weren’t prepared for was the opening of the gates at either end.

Aliens with bright red skin almost entirely hidden by dark blue uniforms rushed in. Their yellow eyes shone as they swarmed the arena. Two grabbed Alex under the arms and dragged her away from the dead alien; four went about removing the body without any kind of care, two took his arms, two his legs, and they lugged away; three went about washing the blood from the cement; and, finally, the last, largest creature circled the ring.

His thin lips pulled into a sickly smirk, four teeth jutting further from his mouth.

Alex on the screen grew tense and still; Alex on the couch shrank impossibly further back from the screen.

Maggie wanted to call it off – wanted to stop it – wanted to remove her hand tangled in the back of Lucy’s shirt and turn of the television. But instead, they all sat frozen as the back of Alex’s shirt was ripped away, revealing five long incisions in incremental stages of healing. One was actively bleeding – the scab pulled away during the fight.

One of the aliens’ holding her pushed her head forward, arching her spine so that the relevant shoulder was canted upwards.

The largest alien stepped up behind, hand reaching for the blade strapped to his hip.

Gertrude sat back on her hunches and whined.

The hands on Alex noticeably tightened – not that she was fighting them. No, the fight seemed to have drained from her – eyes still locked on the doorway the body had been taken through. Even as the knife wielding alien stepped towards her, body towering such that his shadow ingulfed.

The tip of the weapon was press to the edge of her shoulder, carefully measure next to its bleeding counterpart. She made no sound as he slowly, clinically, rolled the blade down – cutting through skin without mercy – until it’s end. Finishing exactly in line with the rest of the row.

The crowd continued to scream after her as she was dragged out of the cage.

[…]

“Alex,” she knew that it was Lucy speaking. In the corner of her eye, she could _see_ her moving. Her mouth forming words that where catching in her ears, but not puncturing the fog of anguish in her mind.

“ _Alex_.” Maggie. She’d come around at some point, was kneeling where Gertrude had been.

Where was Gert?

A hand touched her leg. The touch sent a bolt of lightning tearing through her skin. She jerked away, but it continued to buzz after Maggie raised her hands in apology – like a surrender.

Lucy was talking, but none of the words made sense.

The world felt like it was collapsing in on itself – sound and sight blurring and narrowing and colliding under her head was a jumble of overstimulation. She didn’t know when she pulled her other leg up, but suddenly her shins were defense. Her hands free to jam over her ears – block out the cacophony of sound. Thoughts spiraling through her mind – images behind her eyes. The rattling of the cages, the roaring crowd – demanding blood.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

The smell caught in her nose – phantom but sharp. Sour. Burning both her eyes. Impossible, she knew, but unable to rationalize with the hurricane colliding in the walls of her mind. 

Then, all at once, and one at a time, the sound came to a stop. First the buzzing of street nose – muffled all of a sudden – softened enough that it didn’t pierce. Then, the hum of the TV – subtle but vibrating along her skin – abruptly cut off. Behind her closed eyes, the light from the room vanished – accompanied by a harsh drag of metal on metal – but over before it erupted in her head.

Silence eased the pressure – eased the tightness in her chest – until she was able to breath. Just a little. Just enough that the sound of her own gasping stopped echoing around the room. Just enough that the feel of a hand on her bare arm didn’t spike through her senses. Just soft enough that it didn’t overwhelm. 

She could feel the slight pull – knew that someone was silently asking her to unwind – uncurl. And she _wanted_ to. She wanted to lean into that someone – wanted someone else to take care of the world.

It took long moments. Long moments of silent touch and a stoking thumb and a lack of noise crashing through her skull. But, eventually, finally, she followed the gentle pull. Allowed her arms to be unwound from her legs. Allowed someone else to slowly, oh so gentle, encourage her legs away from her chest.

“Alex-“

She flinched so violently the speaker cut themselves off. Lucy. Lucy cut herself off. Now that she could open her eyes, process information, she could see that it was just her girlfriend. Not a threat.

_Not a threat._

With an unnatural slowness, Lucy reached over and caught her knee. Head tipped forward, jaw tight, but eyes soft. Soft enough that Alex didn’t resist. Didn’t resist the slow, careful, extraction of her tight position. Lucy was safe. Lucy would keep her safe. Lucy and-

Maggie. Maggie was back. With soft eyes and softer hands.

Lucy was still seated next to her, but Maggie was crouching on the other side of the arm – fingers cautious as they reached over, pulled hair away from her eyes. Which helped. It helped. Less visual stimulation. The look in her eyes helped too – all tender affection. But backed up by her person – solid. Dependable.

Safe. They were safe.

Now able to breath – now able to think – she opened her mouth. Tried to articulate what she needed. Tried to tell them. Communicate. That’s what they did. That how they _worked_. Even when it was hard, you talk to each other. _Key to any relationship Danvers, polyamorous or otherwise. We just have more room for error._

But words felt trapped in her throat. Tangled at the top of her chest and crowded together. Too many trying to find space in her mouth, making it impossible for any to escape.

But before she could try and force some out, even though it would catch in her ears, Lucy was shaking her head. Placing a hand on her cheek, smiling gently. Alex, even in her scattered state, could hear what she wasn’t saying. So, she shut her mouth – let herself sink into the quiet. Let Lucy tangle their hands together and tug her off the couch. Let Maggie lead the way into the bedroom with Gertrude on her heels. Let them settle her in the middle of the bed – blackout curtains already pulled, windows already shut – and lay on either side.

Let their steady presence, with only the softest most reassuring touches, sooth away the remains of panic in her chest.

Let them distract from the burning along her shoulder.

[…]

She must have fallen asleep.

It was hard to tell with the bedroom curtains pulled. They were the expensive kind, the kind that really blocked out any and all light. Necessary for her and Lucy’s migraines. Useful for the insane hours they _all_ pulled. But it meant that she had no sense of time passed. During a panic attack, particularly sensory overload triggered panic attacks, Alex struggled to track duration. It felt like it was happening all at once, rapid fire and overwhelming, but also slow and agonizing, a never-ending bombardment. 

However long it had been, Maggie and Lucy were still in bed with her. She could feel Maggie’s arm over her waist, the heat of her chest against her back, even the slow breath washing over the top of her tattoo. She could tell Lucy was still there based on the dip of the bed in front of her, the subtle, slow, controlled breathing of Major Lane trying to ease her own anxiety.

“Luce?” The arm around her stiffened, the breathing stopped. “You okay?” Her voice was rough with exhaustion.

The Director turned onto her side, squinting through the haze of darkness to the general shape of Alex Danvers tucked under their girlfriend’s arm. “Am _I_ okay?”

“Mmmmm,” her eye lids felt _heavy_. If she had slept, it hadn’t been restful.

“Alex, I’m fine,” a palm found her cheek, thumb running under her eye. “How are you?”

“Fragile,” the word was out of her moth before she could stop herself. Flinching she found that she couldn’t go far, Maggie’s solid presence behind her keeping her grounded to the space.

Just as soft, as if her Agent-Captain-badass girlfriend hadn’t just admitted to raw vulnerability, Lucy continued. “How can we help?” 

Sorting through foggy, lethargic thoughts, Alex found that she had no idea. She’d become overstimulated before, since she got back, but not this bad. Right after Malvrene, showers had sent her into a tailspin. And nightmares could lead to this. But what just happened? That was one of the more violent attacks she’d had. Ever.

 _Here, you are just Alex Danvers. You have people who lean on you, but you can lean right back. You have the space to process._ _Let them help you. I think you’d be surprised how much it helps._

_I’m not asking if you have told them all your fears, Alex. I am asking whether you trust them with you. Whether you trust them enough to be vulnerable._

“Just,” she swallowed, sinking back into Maggie’s warmth. “Just stay?” She blinked, the steadiness of Lucy’s palm on her cheek spreading heat along her skin. “Just… exist in my space?”

“We’re not going anywhere,” the director assured, Maggie’s lips on the back of her neck speaking of agreement. “Not without you.”

Nodding, she tried to gather oxygen in her chest like confidence. “About the video-“

“No,” Lucy cutting her off was so in character she almost laughed out of sheer habit. “Don’t. Alex,” another stroke, this one grazing the side of her nose. “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything. You aren’t what happened to you.”

“You’re dad-“

“Can bite me,” Alex didn’t quite laugh, but she did exhale. Sharp and exasperated and enough that Maggie chuckled, the sound vibrated into her spine. “He thought that footage would scare me away. Would… I don’t even know. Make me look at you differently. But Alex,” fingers pulled her face around, pulling their gazes together as much as possible in the shrouded room. “You are the same beautiful, scarred, brave, _amazing_ woman we love. Nothing can change that. No story, no video. Nothing.”

“And you must be running out of stories by now, Danvers,” the whispered words sent hot breath dragging along her neck. Hair standing up on its end, Alex fought a shiver, fingers tightening around Maggie’s arm at her waist. Holding her there. “I think we’ve covered most your major scars. Gonna have to find something else to worry about.”

“I don’t _find_ things to worry about,” she protested without heat, lips tugging.

“Sure babe,” another kiss, right over mercury, softened the obvious placation.

“I-“ a breath, gathering courage through the heat of Lucy’s hand. “I still have one scar left.” She didn’t need to expand. They all knew the one – the one Alex woke up clutching last week, scream caught in her throat as she wrenched herself out of sweat soaked sheets. The brand etched into her skin. “I… I want to tell you. I just. I have to talk to Kara first. She… she needs to know. And if I tell you, you’d have to keep it from her, and I just…”

“Hey, Alex,” Lucy. Serious voice. “You don’t have to tell us anything, ever. Forever if that’s what you want.”

“I _want_ to tell you,” she swore, fingers flexing around Maggie’s arm. “Its… it’s the last… bad story. And its… it’s a lot. But I’m sick of secrets. I’m sick of… I’m sick of carrying all of this around.”

“So, you have to talk to LD?” Maggie shifted, just a touch. Not _away_. Never away. Not after the last few hours. But up, so she could look down on her partners, leaning up on her elbow. “Do you need help?”

“No. No, it’s something I have to do on my own,” she took a deep breath. Releasing Maggie’s arm, she reached over the gap between her and Lucy – fingers finding the front of her shirt. Gathering the fabric between her fingers – grounding. “It’s a little about her past. I’m… I have to be the one to talk to her.” She just had to figure out _how_ to tell her.

Maggie pressed a kiss to her temple, while Lucy smiled. Nodded. “Okay. But if that changes?”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Alex assured, sinking into the mattress. “Promise.”

And with that, they settled in. They had a few hours before they had to figure out lunch – figure out their afternoon. But right now, Lucy needed sleep. And Alex. And Maggie just needed to lay in bed with her partners and an alien dog laying over all their feet and reassure herself that they were safe. Together. Home.


	24. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks! I always try to post on Saturday nights but I was up late watching an emergency announcement about COVID in NZ and just forgot. Fun fact: I'm back in lockdown for at least a week, which gives me a couple more hours a day to try and get some content done! 
> 
> So, for at least another three weeks it should keep being two updates a week: one WMAMO and something else (Retention, one-shot, deleted scene). I'm going to try and backlog some content for when work gets more intense. On that note! Thank you to everyone who posted prompts and suggestions for my focus now that Sickness is out! I'm incorporating and adding and now my prompt list is massive and I'm thrilled about it.

“Hey,” Winn jerked in surprise, blinking at the woman leaning over his chair. He’d really assumed he’d have the workshop to himself at this hour, and yet Ella was grinning down at him when she asked “whatcha building?”

“Um,” he looked down at the device, tech spilling out in all directions. Just larger than a quarter and slightly thicker. Perfect size to sit in the center of someone’s palm or slip into a pocket. “Something for Alex.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah,” looking back down, he stared at the innards of his tech. “Similar to something I’ve seen James use.”

Ella jumped onto the counter, legs swinging as she stared down at the strange, sweet, funny nerd she worked with every day she wasn’t at the desert. At the uncharacteristic look of seriousness – something darker than she would have thought him able lurking behind eyes. “Oh?”

Placing his screwdriver to the side, he removed his hands from the visual field, letting the other techy examine it properly. “So, Superman, he uses these signal watches – like beacons? It lets him know that his friends are in trouble.”

She tipped her head to the side, grinning down at her friend. “And you’re building one for our fearless leader?”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, eyeing the build. Swallowing his embarrassment, he looked up at Ella. At the girl he’d spent hundreds of hours with over the course of the year – many of which bonding over technology. Over the girl who, just maybe, understood this particular decision better than most. “When Alex first went missing? I built this program for my tablet. It ran a continuous trace on Alex’s subdermal tracker.”

Her legs stopped swinging, eyes taking on an unfamiliar seriousness.

“And it worked fine, ya know? When she came back into Earth’s atmo, lit up just like I coded.”

Ella arched an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the tech. “So this…?”

“Unfortunately, my program _didn’t_ work when Rick got her.”

“Right. The faraday cage blocked everything,” much to her deep, unbridled, horror. It was why Darla couldn’t connect to her eye, despite Ella’s best efforts. The program _she_ wrote to keep track of Alex while in space equally disabled.

Winn was right – more than anyone, Ella would understand this.

“So,” he picked up the screwdriver, twisting the handle as he leaned back towards his magnifying glass. “I figured she could use another layer of help. Ya know, just in case. Something that can break through. No matter what.”

“Alex _does_ have a penchant for being kidnapped,” she nodded sagely, hopping off the counter and patting his shoulder.

He leaned back in his chair, following her as she started towards the door. “Where’re you going?”

She turned but continued to walk backwards out of the room, smiling at her friend. “I’m gonna get us some dinner – Chinese sound good to you?”

“Ah, I mean, yeah. Yeah! But why-“

“It’s a cool project,” her smile took on a brighter edge. “But you’re gonna need to make at least one more. I’ll help.”

“I-“

“Ky absolutely needs one of those – for someone so young, she’s gone MIA one too many times. I have no faith in her ability to remain out of trouble,” she shot over a final grin before spinning on her heal.

“Hey!”

She caught the doorframe just as she was about to leave, leaning back into the workshop with raised eyebrows. “Yeah?”

He smiled, eyes wrinkling at the prospect of an assist. “Can you get me dumplings? Kara never shares.”

“Who says I will?” Her eyes had a spark made his stomach swoop – a feeling he hadn’t had in a _long_ time. “And, hey, maybe I’ll tell you about the time Alex won a jump ship in a card game.” Her wink before she spun out of the doorway had words catching in Winn’s throat unexpectedly. Had him grinning for minutes after she left.

He decided not to mention the extra signal he’d already built for the wayward teenager. He’d just give the spare to Maggie or something – no way he was turning down Captain Danvers stories.

Or the company for that matter.

* * *

Kara had never been so nervous in her life. Literally. And she fought aliens – there was a very, _very_ high bar.

And yet. Here she stood. In front of a row of clothing – her clothing. The same clothing she’d worn for years. The same clothing she’s worn in front of Lena for years. Without any problems.

And here she stood, in her fifth outfit, somehow demanding that something, anything, appear out of thin air appropriate for a date with a millionaire.

If this was a date.

I mean, they’d been out to dinner together before! And it hadn’t been a date then. Probably. 90% sure. Lucy always joked that they were, but… she would know, right? That she was on a going _out out_ with her best friend? So… so she would know if this _wasn’t_ a date. And it certainly felt like one. Seemed like one.

There was only so many ways to interpret, _“so, are you free for dinner on Friday night? I’d like to take you out on a proper date_.”

Lucy, thankfully, picked up on the second ring. She was about four seconds away from talking herself out of this again.

“Kara, you are not cancelling on Luthor,” Lucy wasn’t even looking at the camera, busy navigating through the hallway at her apartment. “I will personally arrange for her to show up at your place with a romantic dinner ready to go – then there really will be no escape. Plus, you’ll be that much closer to your bedroom, and all the fun possibilities there.”

“Luuucy,” she flopped back on her bed.

“What?” Now her sister looks at the camera, eyebrow raised in that unyielding way that made Agent’s twice her size shrivel. The look that made Alex blush (to Kara’s horror) at game night the previous week and Winn trip over his own feet. “You don’t think I know you’re calling because you’re freaking out?”

“Of course I’m freaking out!” She threw a hand up, ineffective as it wasn’t within the camera’s frame, and it just flopped against her pillows. “I haven’t been on a date in almost two years.”

Lucy turned the corner into the living room, muttering under her breath. “Assuming we count Pod Boy.”

“Mon-El absolutely does count,” because if it _didn’t_ than she had to track her last date back to James. And that was a whole kettle of fish considering who she was currently talking to. “Lucy, I came to you for help!”

“That LD?” Maggie asked from the background. Lucy grinned on camera, ignoring Kara’s audible groan. “She freaking out about her one hundredth date with Little Luthor?”

“We have not gone on a hundred dates!”

Lucy’s arched eyebrow had a blush creeping up her cheeks, though she made a valiant effort to ignore it. “Do you want me to engage with the fact that you two spend at least three nights a week together nowadays?”

The blush crept higher.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” the smug smile really wasn’t helping. “Look, you’re going to do fine. You look great-“

“I’m wearing what I always wear!”

“She’s not taking you to the Ritz, Kara. It’s not even Michelin rated.”

She squinted at the image of Lucy, mind turning the words over. “And how do _you_ know that?”

But Lucy Lane hardly felt caught out. She just shrugged, camera dipping as she leaned over the back of the couch to steal Maggie’s beer from her hand. “I helped her plan.”

“You _what!?”_ Eye’s wide as saucers, she did not appreciate the casual sip of Maggie’s drink Lucy indulged in before replying.

“She spoke to me. And Sam. There may have been a conference call.”

“And why wasn’t _I_ included?” Maggie snarked from out of frame. Lucy just grinned in response, turning to assumably look at her girlfriend. “I’m offended, Lane.” She didn’t sound it. She _sounded_ like she was biting back a laugh at the whole interaction.

“You were studying for your exam, Sawyer – I was hardly going to interrupt for the hot goss regarding this two-year long relationship neither of them knew they were in.”

“Guys!” The blush was flaring again, and she was running out of time. “I still need help over here!”

“As I was saying,” Lucy continued, shooting a mock glare off camera before looking back at her sister. “What you’re wearing is fine for where you’re going – and blue is always your color anyway. You have nothing to worry about.”

“What if I’ve forgotten how this works?” She groused, looking beyond the camera to her ceiling. “I’ve never actually been on a date with a girl- and don’t say that we’ve been dating for two years!” She warned, pointing a finger at the camera, causing Lucy to grin wider. “How do you _do this_?”

“All I can tell you is that you’ll be fine. And remember to breathe,” Lucy started, shifting away from her leaned position to maneuver around the apartment once more. “For more detailed advice, you called the wrong sister.”

“What do you-“

“Alex!” the camera jarred as it was thrust out to someone. “Talk to your sister about how to date.”

“I thought I had no game?” She could practically _see_ Alex’s triumphant arched eyebrow.

“You don’t,” _and_ Lucy’s smirk. “But you do have experience dating someone who is way better at it than you are – so talk your sister off the gay ledge, would’ya?”

A snort, then the camera was moving again. Alex’s smiling face swung into view, looking a little more sympathetic to her plight than Lucy had, and that Maggie sounded. “Hey Kar. How you doin’?”

A beat where she just gnawed on her lip, breathing. “I’m nervous.”

Nodding, her sister’s smile softened further. “I get that. But you know things are gonna go fine, right? She’s been in love with you since before I got back. You don’t have to say or do anything special – just do what you always do.”

“She’s not _in love_ with me.” But the protest sounded weak even to her ears.

“Right, just like how you aren’t in love with her,” the arched eyebrow really drove home how ridiculous that sounded to the elder Danvers. “Kara, you know everything’s going to be okay, right?”

A deep breath, locking eyes with her sister even through the screen. “I know. I’m just…”

“Scared,” her sister’s smile lost the teasing edge completely. Soft and comforting and everything she needed in this moment. “I get it. Really. But,” Alex’s eyes drifted entirely away from the camera. Kara knew, without even asking, that she was staring at one or both of her girlfriends. Likely both, based on the particular brand of dreamy that drifted over her expression. “Take it from me – those romantic risks?” She looked back, eyes lit up with happy affection. “Can really, _really_ pay off.”

Somehow, even though she knew all of this, even though Alex and Lucy and Maggie had all _said_ as much, hearing it a final time helped. Settled the last of the anxious fluttering clambering around in her chest – made it possible to breath steadily and smile properly. “Thanks Alex.”

“Any time Kar,” something beeped in the background and Alex’s eyes pulled away.

“Hey, I’ll let you get back to dinner. Lena will be here any minute.”

“Call if you need us?” At her nod, Alex smiled, swinging the camera around and revealing Ky bent over textbooks at the dinner table. “Wish Kara luck on her date with Lena!”

Ky’s false confusion and head tilt when she looked up had Alex stifling laughter before she even spoke. “Haven’t they been together since I met them?”

“Bye!” she pressed her fingers to the ‘end call’ button so many times she was surprised the screen survived. But the warmth that bloomed in her chest at the familial teasing made it all worth it. Ten times over.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Welp. Guess she was going with the blue.

* * *

Agent Susan Vasquez had been working on the desert base for longer than most of the chain of command. She’d come up with Alex Danvers, thus had been there on her first day. Than Kara Danvers’. And, finally, Lucy Lane’s. So, it was safe to say, she knew the ins and outs of the place better than most Agents. Arguably all the Agents.

J’onn might have an edge, but she chalked that up to him being a mind reading alien who could phase through walls. Hardly a fair comparison.

Regardless, her extensive knowledge of the base is what enabled her to turn the right corner at the right moment and…

“You know,” she leaned a shoulder against the doorjamb, arms crossed. “It’s illegal to gamble on federal property.”

Drew, who was leaning their chair back against the wall, just grinned and tossed another chip into the pot without looking away from their superior. “My apologies,” they nodded at Dax to play her hand, still grinning. “Earth custom and law is just _so_ hard to keep straight.”

“And yet, I understand that Director Lane has already given you a warning.”

Drew hummed, eyeing their cards for a moment before raising. “I believe her _exact_ words were, _get better at hiding it or invite me next time.”_

Snorting, Vas stepped away from the jamb and into the room, eyeing the considerable pot and the two aliens. "Who even taught you to play anyway?”

“The Cap,” Dax responded, eyes serious as she scrutinized her cards and the river. “We used to bet rations to kill the time.”

“Lotta free time in the vacuum of space?”

Drew snorted, legs thumping back to the floor as they flipped the final card, signaling for Dax to make the last first bet. “Endless. Alex used to joke that the biggest threat to our safety wasn’t raiders or resources shortages – it was boredom,” they matched Dax’s bet and tipped their chin for the reveal. Two aces versus three Queens. “And to the sidekick goes the spoils,” they declared, nodding for the other alien to take the pot.

“I am _not_ Sunshine’s sidekick,” Dax muttered with narrow eyes, sweeping the chips towards herself.

“Yeah,” Vas nodded sagely. “You’re right, you’re _not_ Kara’s sidekick.”

Dax’s eyes narrowed at the look, but she nodded with a satisfied, “thank you.”

The grin crawled onto her face as she tried to nod seriously. “You couldn’t possibly be _Supergirl’s_ sidekick, because Supergirl is already _Alex’s_ sidekick.”

“ _Rude,_ ” but Vas easily caught the thrown chip, twirling it between her fingers as Drew laughed at her friend’s expense.

“So, you gonna write us up, Deputy Director Vasquez?” The Second asked, reshuffling cards casually. “Or you wanna try and win back your money from last week?”

Taking her customary chair, Vas dug out her buy in, smirking at the victorious look in red eyes. “You’re on.”

“So,” Drew dealt with practiced fingers. “You hear about Luthor and Danvers?”

Dax groaned lowly. “Oh, just about a million times during my training with Sunshine.”

Vas arched an eyebrow, smile tugging. “Is this a date-date? Or a Lena/Kara date where they _date_ but just don’t make out at the end like they so obviously want to?”

“First one. Don’t give me that look! I’m serious.”

“They’re right,” Dax muttered, calling Vas’s bet. “Kara practically twisted herself into knots trying to figure out if the sentence; _I’d like to take you out on a proper date_ , meant, ya know, that they were going on a freaken date.” She shook her head, internally wincing at the first of the river.

“I don’t know,” Vas said slowly, hedging her bets as she considered Drew’s stellar poker face. “The Danvers sisters are pretty awful at the whole, dead obvious signals things. This could still be another false alarm.”

“Ooooh, worried I’m gotta win this pool, Vas?” Drew asked, lips tugging.

Vas narrowed her eyes but didn’t dignify it with a response.

“I have a question,” Dax declared, folding the _moment_ Drew got that gleam in her eye. “which is more oblivious; The Cap or the cape?”

And, at the exact same time, the other two answered; Drew’s _“Alex”_ clashing with Vas’s equally convinced _“Kara.”_

The look they set on each other made Dax tip her head back to the ceiling, groaning again – she dealt with this enough sparing with Kara. “Could you two dial back the flirting at least three degrees? Without Ella or Lucy here to balance things out, you’ll be insufferable.”

At once, without looking away from each other, Vas and Drew answered together with an equally cheerful “nope!”

* * *

Alex sank into the couch gratefully; Ky having finally moved onto Maggie’s realm of homework assistance. Lucy shuffled down the couch so they were almost shoulder to shoulder, presumptuously hooking a leg over her lap. Humming happily, Alex ran a hand up her shin and to her thigh. Playfully scratching at her sweatpants, she smiled when the Director’s nose wrinkled back playfully.

“So, how was your day, Danvers?”

“You spent the entire day with me,” Alex laughed, tipping her head against the couch to look at her partner. “I even gave a lengthy presentation at the end of our shift. You might recall? There were visual aids and everything.”

“Yes, funnily enough, I do remember your hour-long speech about alien biology that I understood exactly 0% of,” Alex just smirked at the exaggeration, raising her eyebrows in silent question. “That was Agent Danvers though – this is me asking after my girlfriend, Alex, who’s been lab bound for weeks and threatened to throw her superior off a balcony today.”

“Peterson is a moron, and I stand by my assessment that the fall wouldn’t have killed him,” at Lucy’s amused but still curious look, she exhaled and answered properly. “I’m good. The xeno-manual’s almost done, and I’ll officially be out of long-term projects, so the boredom might start to set in soon. But, for now, I’m good.” She didn’t know how to admit it but being benched was actually almost a relief. Yes, watching her team, namely her Exodus team, go into the field without her was an adjustment. And yes, she absolutely got the overwhelming urge to suit up and follow Kara and Dax into battle. But no, she didn’t really miss it. “How you been doin’, Luce?”

“You mean the fact that my father has tried to call the DEO three times this week?” She asked with an arched eyebrow and pulled lips. “Not great. I can only screen him so long.”

“Do you know what he wants?”

“If it was official, he would have used proper channels,” she shrugged, shifting her legs to bring herself closed to Alex’s sphere. “I don’t really want to talk to him otherwise.”

“Luce,” Alex’s hand on her thigh was warm, burning through the material of her pants. Lucy was forever surprised at just how soothing touch from her partners could be. Knew that it was because they always let her initiate, always let her set the pace. Which enabled her to actually just _relax_ into their touch. “You don’t have to avoid your father on my account, you know that right?”

“So conceited,” but she was smiling, hunching forward a little to press her forehead against Alex’s shoulder and breath. The moment held, Alex just running her hand up and down her leg – finding words at her own pace. When she looked up, Alex’s gaze was already waiting. Eyes reassuring. “I guess I just don’t want to have to justify my relationship.”

“I get that,” and Alex did. Lucy was pretty sure Eliza would throw a party should she ever leave the triad. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, but thank you,” a sigh, eyes dragging beyond Alex to Ky, still busy doing homework at the table. “I’ll have to face him sometimes. I’m just hoping it won’t be explosive.”

“Hey,” and Alex was shifting, tapping Lucy’s legs to allow room for her to turn on the couch so they were both sitting sideways. Alex with her leg’s cross, Lucy dropping one foot to the floor, the other resting bent against the couch. “Look, your dad… he was just looking out for you. And I know! I know that he went about it the wrong way, and that you’re feeling protective of me and my past. And hey, I’m not exactly thrilled with how you guys ended up seeing that part of my past, but- But! Would you stop trying to interrupt? I swear to Rao. _But_ , he was just trying to protect you, Luce. Absolutely the wrong way about it, and you absolutely have every reason to be upset. But just… know that I won’t hold it against you. If you do want to forgive him.”

Grinding her teeth, she nodded at the serious eyes boring into her hers. Accepting that her relationship with her father was not going to affect her relationship with Alex – though the reverse was definitely not true.

Reaching over, she took Alex’s hand, tugging it into her lap and tracing the length of her fingers. Focusing on that instead of the conflicting roiling emotions in her chest.

“Luce,” Alex’s voice had dropped at her silence. Softened. Quieted. “Loving your parent even when they don’t deserve it isn’t something you should be ashamed of,” she bit her lip at the bullseye, not looking up. “I, more than most, get it. And no matter your decision, I’ll back your play.”

Finally, with eyes filled with well-hidden insecurity, Lucy looked up. Met the dark, safe eyes of her partner. “Forever.”

“And ever,” Alex assured, free hand coming up to graze the back of her fingers along her jaw, drawing an unintended smile to both their lips. “Ride or die.”

“I hate that saying.”

“We know,” and the soft moment was broken with her grin, filling dim seriousness in with soft affection. Making Lucy’s chest brim with love for this nerdy, intense, loving woman.

Speaking of nerdy, intense, loving woman.

“Babe!” Alex twisted her spine to try and look into the kitchen.

“Yeah?” They both called back, Alex turning to glance at each other when they realised what they’d done.

Maggie leaned around the corner of the kitchen, smirking at them both. “I meant the tall one, Lane.”

Alex let a burst of laughter escape before she remembered to stifle it, causing Ky to jerk up from her work. Scowling, Lucy playfully shoved the still chuckling Danvers off the couch without remorse, unable to smother her grin when she didn’t regain her composure on the floor.

Looking up at Maggie with an arched eyebrow, Lucy waved a hand at their ridiculous girlfriend. “Now look who broke her?”

Looking between her partners, still standing in the kitchen, Maggie just smiled, head tipping as dimples broke into display. “Still think this one’s on you, Lane.”

Ky wrinkled her nose, suddenly very interested in her Spanish assignment, not missing the chuckles at her too-loud mutter of, _“gross.”_

* * *

“You look lovely,” should not be the compliment that it was. Really, it was the kind of thing that friends said to each other. Nothing special or salacious or subtextual about that. Just a standard, run of the mill compliment.

So why, dear Rao why, did a blush erupt under her skin at the words?

Maybe it was the way Lena’s eyes oh so slowly dragged from her face, down to her slacks, and back again? Or the way her teeth captured the very edge of her bottom lip, holding the flesh there while her eyes trailed? Or maybe it was the tone, dipped in heat?

Whatever it was, it quickly and efficiently eviscerated her capacity to speak, let alone return the compliment.

I mean, this was _Lena Luthor_. Standing in a dress more expensive than her yearly salary, stylish and beautiful but not overly elegant (Lucy was right – her dark slacks and blue button up were more than fine). With the hair and the makeup and the _exposed line of her neck_.

 _Damn it. She’d been quiet for way too long_.

“And you!” the words fell from her mouth with much too much excitement, furthering the ever-spreading blush. “You look…” aaaaaand she was out. No more words. Kara Danvers, the reporter, had left the building. All that was left was a bisexual disaster alien who couldn’t complete a sentence.

Chuckling, Lena stepped into her space, still frozen at the threshold of the apartment. Her heals brought them to equal height, making it very easy for her to press a deliberate, lingering kiss to her cheek, smiling against the skin when Kara stiffened.

“Well,” leaning away, she carefully rubbing the remnants of lipstick from her skin with a thumb, smirking at the heat flaring under her touch. “We best be going. I saw the news this afternoon – that building collapse must have worked up an appetite.”

“Yeah, hungry,” her voice sounded far away in her head. Lena’s breathed laughed snapped her back into reality. Eyes growing wide and breath catching in her chest she rushed to correct herself. “For food! Hungry for food. Because its dinner time and I burn 10,000 calories a day. That’s why the… hunger.”

“Of course, Darling.” Hand dropping from her face, perfectly manicured fingers tangled in hers. Hand holding is apparently a thing now. So… so this _was_ a date. “Come now – I’ve been told this place makes a cheeseburger to die for.”

The fact that Lena Luthor, in all her designer glory, was taking her out for burgers made Kara’s stomach _swoop_ in a way that had her checking her feet were still on the floor.

* * *

“Alright, who wants real cheese, who wants fake?”

Lucy arched an eyebrow, smile playing at the edges of her lips. “Who, exactly, are you asking, Sawyer?”

“One of these days, someone will come to my side.”

“You add _spinach_ to your version,” Alex muttered, digging the spatula into the _normal person_ lasagne. “Even the hungry, hungry Kryptonian won’t touch it.”

Maggie huffed around her smile, taking her seat across from Lucy and Alex. “ _That_ is because you all have the palates of eighth graders.”

“ _Rude,_ ” Ky mumbled around her very much not dairy-free version, mock-glaring at Maggie’s raised eyebrow.

“You are literally avoiding salad as we speak.”

“Yes, because it’s _gross_ ,” she took a sip of the very strange, very purple liquid that is always kept in the fridge and the humans had been instructed, very, _very_ carefully not to drink. “Plus, I’m a Martian. I don’t _need_ vegetables.”

Alex laughed, scratching at Lucy’s thigh as the Director served them both said salad. “Says who?”

“Says _you!”_

“Well, if I have to suffer, so do you,” Lucy declared, dumping a spoonful of vegetables on the teenager’s plate, grinning at the indignant squinted eyes. “You don’t scare me kid. I grew up military – eat your vegetables or me and Maggie will eat all the tiramisu and you two can suffer together.”

“Wait, why am I being punished?” Lucy turned in her chair, arching both eyebrows at her girlfriend. Incredulous. “Oh. You’re talking about the explosion.”

“ _Yes,_ I’m talking about the explosion!” But her smile undercut any true anger behind her words. “You destroyed about a week’s worth of work.”

“Yeah. _My_ work.”

“You understand you do that work _for me_ , right?”

“J’onn actually,” she pointed her fork at the co-director, smirking. “You aren’t allowed to be my superior, remember Counsellor?”

Lucy’s _just_ started shift into decidedly not PG-13 arena’s when Maggie cut in, laughter in her voice. “Alright, alright. You two use work to flirt with each other, we get it. How ‘bout we behave ourselves at the dinner table, hmmm?”

“Seconded,” Ky muttered around her cucumber, eyes happy despite herself.

Lucy turned her smile on the other partner, head tilted. “Yeah, like you two don’t flirt when you’re in the field, Sawyer. I’ve seen the reports.”

Maggie dragged as innocent a look over her face as possible, reaching for her beer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lane.”

“Of course you don’t. You two would _never_ flirt over homicide scenes,” she agreed, nodding sagely without an ounce of belief. “That would be unprofessional, and you know, _super_ gay.”

Ky’s groan did nothing to stop the happy chatter of the adults.

[…]

The migration to the couch while Alex cleaned up was well rehearsed. Maggie flopped against the armrest and arched an eyebrow at Lucy in question. Lucy’s smile was all the confirmation she needed to tangle their fingers and pull her back against her ribs. Arm closest to the back of the soda draped over her chest, chin just brushing the top of her head, as Lucy sank into her center mass with a contented sigh.

Used to this behaviour by now, Ky hardly noticed. Floating over the back of the second, newer couch, she clicked her tongue for Gertrude. Claws slid on the tile of the kitchen as she tried turn around too quickly and Alex’s quiet laughter trailed in after the rushing animal.

Fed and happy, the animal clambered excitedly onto her designated spot. Paw on Ky’s crossed legs, head on said paw, huffing thankfully at the scratch of fingers into her skull.

While Maggie navigated the TV for their nightly episode, and Lucy hummed happily at the thumb digging into the knot on her shoulder, Alex called something foreign from the kitchen. Another thing they’d started to get used to – alien languages used interchangeably. Particularly when Kara was around – either working on Ky’s Kryptonese or Kara’s Martian.

“ _Ni xjań_ chocolate _xjaoglej,_ Ky?” Martian it is.

Ky only kinda turned her head to respond, trapped as she was by a giant German Shepard. “ _Haj, pąl_ marshmallows _qiń!”_

Hearing ‘marshmallow’ in a tongue that was mostly halting, hard sounds was a little jarring, but they’d been around for long enough that Maggie leaned her head back over the arm of the couch, turning awkwardly to look into the kitchen. _“_ _¿Puedo tener uno también?”_

Alex ducked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel and approaching. _“¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga?”_

Maggie smirked up at her partner as she came to stand behind the couch, looking down on her girlfriend’s intimate position. _“Si, confio en ti.”_

“You all suck,” Lucy muttered, eyes closed and without real conviction. She was just too _comfortable_ to dredge up any real heat to her mock annoyance. Maggie ducked to press her lips against Lucy’s hair, laughing softly. “Not like any of you speak any Arabic.”

Maggie watched how Alex’s smile shifted and that _look_ swept across her face. Her grin this side of cocky as she folded her arms on the back of the couch, leaning over to look down at Lucy who opened her eyes instinctively. The pull of her lips, the hooded eyes that dragged along her face. The _confidence_. Fuck. For a beat they just smiled at each other, Alex’s with a little more heat to it when she muttered;

“من قال انني لا اتكلم العربية؟”

Maggie felt Lucy stiffen against her chest, and based on the uptick in Alex’s smirk, she’d say her expression was shocked, and a lot turned on. She didn’t blame her, even as she worked her jaw against her own grin.

“You do understand that I can see _and_ hear you, yes?” Ky asked from her couch, eyebrow arched in a great imitation of her mother. She waved a hand at where she was sitting. “This couch isn’t an alternate dimension where your flirting is invisible to your _daughter_.” 

* * *

“So, what do you think?”

Kara worked very, very hard to focus on the question, and not the way the light was hitting Lena’s eyes and making them a, frankly, ridiculous shade of green. No one should be allowed to look this good while finishing off her own plate of fries.

Lena’s smile ticked over into smug endearment. “Kara?”

She blinked, focusing on Lena’s face rather than the way the slope of her jaw created an invitation to trail her eyes along her ear and up to her hair, where it had been dragged back by lithe fingers. “Mmmm?”

She arched a perfect eyebrow, fondness playing along her lips. “Is the food up to your burger connoisseur standards?” 

“Oh,” she blinked down at her plate, startled to find that she’d only finished her fries and one of her burgers – the other had a single bite taken out of it, which she couldn’t recall doing. “Um, yeah,” she looked back up, blue eyes wide under glasses. “It’s great!”

“Are you certain?” Lena’s head tipped, eyes scrutinising. “You’ve been very quiet.”

“Right, sorry, I, ah…” she winced, trailing off as her eyes traced the dip of her nose, the arch of her eyebrow. Mind moving slowly, unable to unlatch from the miniscule details of her date which made her heart feel like it was expanding.

“Kara,” a hand reached over, fingers curling around her palm and squeezing. “Is everything okay?” Concern. Concern laced through green eyes faster than Kara could discount it. “If this is too much or-“

“No,” blue eyes widened, breath catching at the absurd implication. “No! No, not at all, I swear.” She turned her hand, squeezing back.

“Are you worried about the city?” A perfect eyebrow arched, glancing out the window they were seated next to. The street was empty – the small intimate, low-key restaurant Sam had suggested perfect. Quiet. They’d even been given a seat tucked into the back – the illusion of privacy compelling. “I know it must be difficult to find nights off,” intimately. The only reason the CEO had found the time was Sam all but throwing her from the building at 5.

“No, no, it’s not that,” she shook her head, breathing deep. “Dax’s on duty, and J’onn’s already offered to keep an eye as well.”

“Dax taken well to the Superhero mantle?”

“She’s great,” Kara’s voice took on the corners of pride – the younger woman had easily slid into her role. The growing pains of Mon-El absent in the other Daxamite. “And it does feel good to know that I can take a night off, and there’s still someone there that can save the day.” A beat, where the excitement of the new Cape dulling. “It’s just…” a breath. “I feel like…”

Lena’s expression lost the anxious edge, eyes softening as they locked with Kara’s. “You feel like?”

Blush creeping up her chest, Kara compelled herself to woman-up. Drag reluctant words from her throat. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for this day for my entire life?” She felt the flush tip her ears but couldn’t bring herself to drop her eyes. Locked with the green as they softened further. “Like this is… the beginning of my worlds finally… becoming one?” She winced, breathing deep as Lena allowed her to gather words. Thoughts. Emotions waring in her chest. “Like all the walls that kept Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El separate are… crumbling.”

A beat, where Lena’s expression warmed, teeth peeking through her smile as it amped up another notch. But curiosity, as always, sparked in her eyes, head tipping. “Kara Zor-El?”

“Oh,” she blinked, free hand reaching to adjust her glasses. Swallowing old instincts, she allowed anxiety to seep from her chest. Allowed herself this moment, this space, to be herself. “That’s my name. Before I landed here – Kara Zor-El.”

“Well,” slowly, an abundance of caution behind every inch of movement, Lena released her hand. Reaching over, slowly, _slowly,_ gentle fingers caught either side of her glasses. She paused, fingertips just touching the corners, and waited for Kara to stop her. To say something. To do anything _other_ than give the smallest of nods, leaning her head back bare centimetres and allowing the human to pull her glasses away. If at all possible, Lena’s smile gentled further, shining a little under the warm light, as she reverently placed the disguise aside. “It’s an honour to meet you Kara Zor-El.”

“Believe me,” reaching back across the table, Kara caught the human’s hand, eyes wrinkling as happiness bloomed in her chest. “The honour is all mine.”

* * *

Alex hummed into the skin of Maggie’s back, relishing the sound of Lucy’s chuckle to her right.

“Sawyer?” She watched as the Director leaned forward, side of her finger grazing Maggie’s sweaty cheek. “You doin’ okay?” The grunt was answer enough for Lucy, who just grinned and pressed a kiss into the back of her shoulder before sharing a look with Alex.

Gently, with just enough force necessary to be effective, Alex turned her body. The hand that was still caught between Maggie’s legs pulled away to hook at her hip. Maggie groaned quietly at the drag of wet fingers and went willingly when Alex pulled them onto their sides, the Captain shifting to spoon her partner. Almost immediately, she found the energy to move her arms, tangling her fingers with Alex’s rested on her stomach and sinking more comfortably into the bed. 

Pressing her chin into the dip of Maggie’s shoulder, Alex grinned at Lucy across from them, watching back slightly hooded, satisfied eyes. “ _You_ doin’ okay Luce?”

Lucy’s smile softened, just around the edges, as she reached over, dragging slightly damp hair away from Maggie’s forehead and behind her ear. “Yeah, I’m good.” A beat before green eyes locked with whiskey, smiling tipping a little into sultry. “Something got into you this evening, Danvers?”

“Eh,” she shrugged as best she could with her arm thrown over Maggie’s waist, pressing another kiss to the back of her partners shoulder and humming against the warm skin. “Worried I’ll edge into your role, Lane?”

The snort that dragged out of Lucy’s throat had Alex narrowing her eyes, even as her lips twitched into a smile. “We both know that I could get you on your knees in ten words or less,” her voice dropped an octave, words low and rough.

Maggie chuckled when Alex drew still behind her at the look in the Directors eyes. But she still tried to find language, words, gathering up the wittiest thing her lust drunk mind could comprehend. “Ten words seems a little cocky, even for you.”

Challenge. That was absolutely a _challenge_.

Lucy’s tongue dragged along the top of her teeth, eyes narrowed and locked on her partner as she contemplated her next move. How much longer Maggie had before she crashed? How much sleep they needed before their shifts? Which ten words would be the most effective?

(Because it wasn’t a matter of finding ten words that might work, it was choosing between her favourite options).

Leaning up on her elbow, she dragged her fingertips along the arm thrown over Maggie’s waist. Briefly lingering on her girlfriends’ wound fingers, she traced along the muscle of Alex’s forearm, nails catching, just a touch, as she slid up her biceps and shoulder, scratching at the skin enough that the Captain’s eyes had fluttered closed before she even reached her neck. Her neck where she made sure to allow her palm to skirt her throat, enjoying how Alex’s breath caught and Maggie chuckled in response, still trapped between them.

Leaning over the Detective, free hand sinking into her hair, Lucy made sure her lips grazed Alex’s ear as she balanced. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Maggie’s outright laughter, energy returning at the press of Lucy’s chest to hers, was enough that Lucy’s smirk broke into a grin. Pulling back to note the glazed, caught expression on Alex’s face, the Director dropped back to the mattress, sharing a look with the Detective, still chuckling under Alex’s arm.

Unable to resist, Lucy leaned forward, catching Maggie’s laughter with a kiss, moaning a touch when her teeth found the edges of her lips. One second dragged into two, then several, then Alex’s hand was curling around her hip and tugging her closer to the detective sandwiched between them, said detective’s hand now free to tangle in her hair and _tug_.

It was only an hour later that Maggie would comment, water cascading over her shoulders as she leaned out of the shower to refocus her partners – Lucy sitting on the sink counter, Alex standing between her legs, hand on thighs while Lucy’s fingers sank into her damp hair. Laughing, she knocked on the glass, drawing Lucy’s eyes to her over Alex’s shoulder. “And you still have two words to spare.”

The Directors grin spoke volumes.

As did the way Alex’s spine stiffened, then curled, head dropping onto Lucy’s shoulder.

Maggie didn’t know for sure what Lucy whispered into Alex’s ear that time, but she _was_ sure she made the two remaining words count.

* * *

“So…” Kara worked hard not to rock on her heals. She was unsuccessful, but it was the thought that counts. “Do you want to come in or…”

Or.

Or.

Lena smiled, hand sliding up her arm to her neck, delicate fingers finding purchase there as she stared into too-blue eyes. “Or?”

Mean. Kara’s mind helpfully informed her that she was being teased but provided no feedback as to how to move forward. Or undo the pleased, amused, happy look in green eyes. Not that she wanted to undo that look – even when the blush crept up her neck. 

“Or not, ya know,” she winced but could not stop the flow of words if her life depended on it. “Totally up to you. Maggie is always talking about how consent is important in all areas of life not just sex,” her eyes widened infinitesimally. “Not that I was asking you in for sex! That would – I wouldn’t – I just-“

“Kara,” a warm palm pressed into her chest, silencing the increasing panic with just a touch. A touch and the soft, endeared smile sweeping along Lena’s face. “I’d love to come in.”

“Right,” a breath, eyes still wide as she turned back to the door, fingers digging into her pocket for keys.

She was a little proud that she didn’t put her entire hand just through the door.

Alex would _definitely_ be proud when she told her this story later.

Alex would also laugh for a solid minute when Lena tells her that Kara still put a crack in the wood that the Luthor would pay a guy to fix later that evening.

“So, ah,” Kara dropped her keys, eyes tracking how Lena casually slipped out of her heels, already padding towards the couch. “Wine or tea?”

Settling into the couch, tucking her legs under her careful of her dress, she smiled over at the Kryptonian still lingering awkwardly by the door. “Tea. Black with-“

“Milk and no sugar,” Kara finished absently, already navigating into her kitchen. “I know.”

The apartment filled with a comfortable kind of quiet. Kara fiddling in the kitchen, mugs tapping on the counter, the kettle steaming to life, teabags found, sugar spooned. Lena watching with soft, happy eyes, fingers tangling in the comforted Kara always kept thrown over the back of the couch.

“Here,” Kara waited for Lena to wrap a hand around the mugs handle before releasing the base. “Let me know if that’s alright.”

She didn’t even have to eye the colour to know Kara’s gotten it perfect – just like she had every day since she’d first asked. Plus, Lena’s mind was otherwise occupied, watching as Kara folded herself against the other arm of the couch, facing the Luthor as she wrapped both hands around her own steaming mug. “The heat doesn’t bother you.”

Blinking, she glanced at the cup – NCPD blue, with the logo stamped at the center. Kara had no idea when the mug had migrated from her sisters’ place, but she’d been using it for… years now. Since Alex was first deported probably – Maggie used to swing by when she had late starts to check in on her, sometimes still nursing her coffee brought from home.

“No,” she smiled, trying to dispel the swirl of anxiety at the back of her throat. “Pretty heat resistant. ‘Cording to Alex I could withstand a nuclear explosion.”

Smile still firmly in place, she narrowed her eyes at the woman. “Your sister has a world-class mind, but how about we don’t test that theory, hmmm?”

“No complaints here,” she shrugged, sipping her tea to buy another moment. Stealing herself, just a little, just enough that her shoulder’s straightened, she looked over at her… Lena. “Do you have… I don’t know. Any other questions?” She winced, nose wrinkling at her own awkwardness. “About… about me?”

“Not at the moment.” Easy. Eyes gentle and lacking that spark of adamant curiosity that drove her to be a fantastic scientist. Right now, she was just on a date, with the person she’d loved for years. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kara’s eyebrows pulled further, anxiety swirling in bright eyes as she watched the CEO calmly drink her (perfect) cup of tea. “You’re sure?” A breath, jaw tightening. “You don’t want to ask me anything? About anything?”

An arched eyebrow, a tipped head. “Is there something you’d _like_ to tell me?”

“I-“ she caught her tongue, mouth clamped shut as she tried to formulate the words that had been sinking in her chest since she’d flown to the park – since she’d realised, finally, that there was no room to pretend to be anything but herself around the youngest Luthor. “Aren’t you mad at me? I… I didn’t tell you about who I am, or where I’m from. I’ve _lied_ to you. For years. I… I never actually told you I’m _Supergirl_ ,” there it was. She finally said it – and something heavy and solid lifted from her chest. “How can you… just be okay with that?”

A pause where Lena studied the woman across from her with gentle, analytical eyes. Traced the worry on her face, eyes skirting along her curled form until, finally, she leaned over and placed her mug on the coffee table. Turning, she gentle, carefully, tenderly, removed Kara’s mug from her tense fingers and had it join the other.

Keeping her eyes set on the swirling, anxious, blue, Lena curled her fingers around Kara’s hand, squeezing the soft, strong palms until eye contact was achieved. “I don’t care that you’re an alien, Kara,” she watched the words collide – watched them hit Kara and sink into her very skin. Watched how tension she hadn’t even known was there sank away – dripped into the couch and into the ether. “I don’t care that you are from another planet or that you can fly or that you wear a cape and save the day,” another beat, where tension continued to ease away. Not completely, not by a long shot, but closer. “I won’t lie to you, not telling me sometimes hurt. And, there was a time when it bothered me a great deal,” the moment she realised had stung. Burned in her chest like retribution, like betrayal. But, eventually, that faded away. Faded into quiet affection for a woman who could save the world and still stumble over nothing when saw Lena in her favourite green dress. “But I understand. I understand and I’ve let it go.”

Kara’s eyes watered, hands turning so she could tangle their fingers together. “I should have told you ages ago,” years ago. “I… I’m so, _so,_ sorry Lena. I-“

“Stop,” delicate fingers squeezed, head dipping to catch suddenly skittish eyes. “You don’t have to apologize. Not to me, not about this. I understand, truly. My family-“

Kara’s eyes _blazed._ “You are _not_ your family,” the vehemence had words catching in Lena’s throat. Had her mind short circuiting as fire swirled in normally kind eyes. “You are strong and brave and so, _so_ good. You are one of the _best_ people I’ve ever met and the world is a better, brighter place for having you in it. My not telling you my secret had _nothing_ to do with you being a Luthor and everything to do with me being… afraid. Afraid that it would change things between us, afraid that you would look at me differently. Afraid that… our family feud would affect our relationship. But that… that was just me being stupid and scared,” a beat.

A beat where Lena felt everything swirling in her chest catch – freeze and fill her body with a buzzing kind of tension. Tension fueled by the look in Kara’s eyes – like she’d come to a decision. All hesitation swept away in the wake of the raw determination filling blue eyes.

“I don’t want to be stupid and scared anymore,” her voice had softened. The edge rounded into gentle certainty, fingers squeezing, eyes lightening. “I don’t want to waste another _minute_ of my life being scared, because, Lena?” her smile was slow, pulling up enough that Lena’s heart stuttered. “You matter more to me than I can ever express. More… more than this language can hold.” Another beat, another moment filled with _beginnings_.

When Kara next spoke, it was with a language that Lena wouldn’t fully understand for another two years, and only with the help of Alex during late nights trapped at the lab. But these words? Lena would only actually translate these words two months from now, in the aftermath of the next disaster, while she spent the afternoon with Ky. The teenager had smirked with a side of warmth, and carefully explained the meaning. 

But she still understood, even when she didn’t understand. Because the look in Kara’s eyes, the touch of her fingers, the warmth spreading through the room – they all helped translate the beautiful language tumbling from the alien’s mouth.

_“Khap wem khap nahn fahroshes fis zhao sern rrip.”_

_I think I’m falling in love with you._

And even if all of that didn’t translate – even if Lena still had no idea what was being said, being declared - the press of Kara’s lips immediately afterward, the sinking, loving, all-consuming kiss, would have been more than enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Supercorp here is dedicated to my wonderful wife, who has put up with me typing in bed into the early hours of the morning for _months_. 
> 
> And, also, to everyone else, this is the last filler before you get hit by a mac truck - fair warning. But, again, no protagonists _die_ in my work.
> 
> Question to anyone who's been following me for a while... is this actually filler? You folks always tell me that I include too much development for it to be 'filler' but I really tried this time!! :D


	25. Dun. Dun. Duuuuun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the title enough of a warning?

Parking the car was a nightmare this part of town, which is exactly why they normally ubered to the bar, even with Alex as their built-in sober driver. But Lucy sucked it up because adding another ten minutes to her journey from the desert to go home first was a bridge too far.

Drew grinned when she finally managed the tightest parallel park she’d done since leaving Metropolis. “Congrats Director.”

“Shut it you,” she snarked, slamming the door behind her and circling around to the waiting alien. “You’re lucky I didn’t just leave you stranded at the base.”

They shrugged, hands dipping into their jacket pockets. “I woulda just crashed on the Exodus.”

Lucy mocked gasped as they fell into step, heading towards the bar. “And miss out on half-priced mocktail night?”

Rolling their eyes, Drew chuckled. “You know, I don’t actually come out to this dive for the drinks.”

“So, it _is_ our dazzling company.”

“Oooo, _very_ presumptuous, Boss. Here I was thinking your head was small enough to fit through the door,” they laughed at the _whack_ against their jacket, not even bothering to dodge Lucy’s light-hearted hit. “Nah, I know it might be shocking, but I actually came to this place before I met you folks. Funnily enough, humans didn’t introduce me, an alien, to the only alien bar in National City.”

Lucy squinted at the Agent, trying to judge their seriousness. “Wait, really?”

“Oh, yeah,” they shrugged as they both turned into the alley. “What? Did you think your girlfriend discovered this place?”

“How did you know Maggie introduced us to this place?”

Drew’s “wouldn’t _you_ like to know,” had Lucy scowling at their too happy expression. But she knew better then to play into the teasing.

When the bouncer just let them in without the password, she considered that maybe they spent too much time at a bar for a group of people with time consuming jobs and a kid.

“Luce!” Grinning in response to Kara’s excited shout, she raised a hand in greeting. But just as Drew was about to duck away, she grabbed their coat and tugged.

“Hey, ah, ah!” They huffed without any heat, eyeing their boss as she pulled them away from the intended play; skulking alone in a corner until someone bought them a drink. “What’s your damage, Heather?”

The snort that tore from her throat had Drew’s smile turning into a satisfied grin. “I’m sorry – what?”

“Vasquez has me watching old movies,” they declared, still pleased with themselves. “They’re all kinda weird, but I’m into it.”

“Well, I’m glad you have a hobby that isn’t setting fire to my obstacle course.”

Rolling their eyes, they jammed both hands back into their jacket pockets, though not pulling out of Lucy’s grip. “That was an _accident_. I won’t apologize again.”

“You didn’t apologize at all!” She shoved the alien with a laugh as they approached the group.

Maggie, leaning her elbows on the standing table, tilted her head, eyeing the pair. “What did you do now?”

Their twin, “nothing,” had Maggie arching an eyebrow. But then Lucy was saddling up next to her partner and pressing a kiss to her cheek. The distraction was effective, the detective’s smile shifting from curious to pleased in a heartbeat.

“You two are disgusting,” Drew groused. Though they notably remained at the table, reaching over to steal Kara’s drink without remorse. They should have suspected that things wouldn’t go to plan when Kara didn’t protest, biting the inside of her cheek instead. Drew’s shocked and horrified “ _fuaye,_ ” was accompanied by their nose wrinkling as they forced down whatever the fuck _that_ was. “What in the hell are you drinking, LD?”

“Malibu Sunset,” Kara chirped, taking back her glass around her smile. “Extra sweet.”

“It tastes like I just drank a My Little Pony,”* they muttered, waving down a waitress to put their tongue out of its misery. “How are you related to Alex?”

She squinted at her, head tilting to the side. “You know I’m adopted, yeah?”

“Yes, funnily enough, I _do_ know the woman who landed in front of a truck to stop it with her whole damn body last week isn’t genetically related to the woman who once fell through an open engine hatch.”

Maggie and Lucy snorted, while Kara’s eyes widened in delight. But before she could ask follow up questions regarding _that_ , Maggie was cutting in, waving her beer at the younger Danvers. “If you think this one didn’t once _walk_ _through_ our closed front door on accident, you’d be mistaken.”

Red, amused eyes locked on the Kryptonain. “You did _what?”_

“It wasn’t my fault!” Blue eyes widened. “We had lunch plans but when I came over, they were… otherwise occupied!”

Drew looked over to the accused, who were both smirking, Lucy having ducked her face into Maggie’s shoulder to muffle her laughter, leaving the Detective to response, unremorseful. “We hadn’t even reached M rated when you opened the door, kid.”

“Lucy was shirtless!”

“Lucy looks good shirtless.”

“That’s not a defense?”

“Who says we’re defending ourselves?”

Drew watched the verbal back and forth, warmth spreading at the interaction. They were… a lively bunch. At first, it had been weird. Imaging Captain Gruff Badass Danvers hang out with Sunshine and her girlfriends (admittedly also badass, but less gruff). Made Drew worry that Alex’s time in space had changed her too much to reintegrate back in with her people – the people she’d fought so hard to get home to. But from what they could tell the Alex that returned didn’t behave fundamentally different to the Alex that left – such that she seemed to slip back into her old life, with these weird people, without too much difficulty.

Drew really was happy for their friend. And they were a little flattered that they’d been blended into this weird group of humans without question. Bar hangs, and dinners at their place and a handful of game nights. Drew had kinda assumed that, once everyone got back to their lives on Earth, they’d part ways. Figure their own shit out, on their own. Should have known better, after four years of Alex Danvers and her idealistic streak.

Though, as much as they were enjoying hanging out with these… friends, there was an Aldorian making eyes at them from across the bar, and they had the next day off…

“So,” smiling at the waitress who handed them their regular, Drew saluted the humans with her glass. “I’ll catch up with you guys later?”

Maggie turned her head to follow Drews line of sight and smirked. Arched an eyebrow at her friend with a nod. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Cool, very short list of things off limits. Gottcha,” and they downed the drink and slipped past.

Lucy reached over her for own glass of scotch and took a long sip. The desert base was less chaotic than the City. Without Supergirl stationed there the chances of unexpected military action was limited, and aside from containment they rarely interacted with aliens. The focus on training and tech made it calmer. Which was a good thing. Except Lucy was honestly starting to cramp from all the paperwork.

“’Kay there Lucy?” Kara asked, sipping her weird orange and red thing.

“Yeah, yeah, just tired.”

Maggie knocked their shoulders. “Pam really kicking your ass, huh?”

“HR is _still_ writing protocol for the Exodus Agents,” Lucy muttered, sinking a little against the table. She half wished they had a booth but knew better than to select a table size until Alex showed with an unknown amount of strays. “And this is without the half a dozen Agents who were hired prior to the Exodus who happen to be aliens.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Wait, what?”

“According to Alex, we recruited off-worlders without knowing it long before that motley lot.”

“HR is gonna have a field day with that,” Maggie muttered, taking a slow sip.

Lucy winced, swirling her glass. “They would, if they, you know, _knew_ about it.”

“You haven’t told Pam?” Kara’s voice lilted up; eyes wide. “So… you’ve chosen death then.”

“Pam is not that scary.”

“I’m bulletproof, and I’m terrified of her.”

“You just have to know how to get on her good side.”

Kara’s eyebrows lifted. “She _has_ a good side?”

Maggie leaned into Lucy’s space, dropping her voice for effect. “Whiskey or wine?”

“Oh, she’s solidly an expensive tequila woman.”

Maggie nodded appreciatively, enjoying how Lucy’s shoulders lost the ends of the tension. “My kinda woman.”

“You two are _weird_.” Rolling her eyes, Kara finished off her drink and gestured to the bar. “Maggie, refill?”

“Nah, I’m good LD.”

Nodding, she turned.

And promptly slammed into another person.

“Oh, wow, I’m so sorry,” she reached up and adjusted her glasses, taking a step back into the table to give him room. “I didn’t even-“

“Kara?” Her eyes widened. “Is that you?”

She adjusted her glasses again, scanning the man’s face as she tried to reorient herself. Then her mind caught up with her body and she felt her eyes widen drastically. “ _Mon-El?”_

He spread his arms wide, grin lighting up his stupidly perfect features. “The one and only!”

It had only been about a year and half since she’d seen the man, but he looked different. But also, not really. He still had the well-kept hair and disarming smile, eyebrows arching automatically with the turn of his lips. But instead of the roguish stubble, he’d adopted a well-groomed mustache and beard. Instead of plaid and rolled up sleeves he was wearing a smooth, all-black shirt which bound diagonally. It looked exactly like something from Daxam or Krypton. Alien.

“What-“ she blinked, resisting the urge to look back at her sister’s. “What are you doing here?”

“What, not happy to see me?” His smile never let up. Though something happened in his eyes, something… twitched. “Hey, how ‘bout a round on me? Barkeep,” turning, he waved a hand at the bartender, rolling his fingers and gesturing at the table. When he looked back, he glanced over Kara’s shoulders. “Maggie and Lucy! It’s been a long time. You two still courting?”

Kara turned as Mon-El stepped by her, making himself at home against their table. The couple each straightened up. Lucy hardened, eyes narrowing just a touch, jaw tight. Leaving Maggie to respond, voice that kind of reserved that made Kara focus. “We are, thanks for asking.”

“Mon-El,” drawing his eyes back to her, she crossed her arms, confused. “What are you… how are you here?”

“Oh, you know,” grinning, he helped the waitress as she arrived with four beers, placing one in front of each women. No one moved to touch theirs. “Some intergalactic travel here, some space jumps there, and bam! Earth was on our way, so here I am. Thought I’d swing by – see what the Superfriends were up to.”

“So, you’re not staying?” Lucy couldn’t have sounded more pro that idea if she tried. Kara didn’t miss how Maggie touched their shoulders. A silent warning? Reassurance?

“Oh, you never know,” he took a long drag from his beer, grinning when he pulled it away with a refreshed sigh. “Man, you know? Earth hasn’t got a lot going for it, but damn can it make a satisfying beverage.”

“So, you’ve left your fleet of royalty to have a drink at a dive bar in National City?” Lucy looked… not convinced. And Kara couldn’t blame her. Something felt… off.

Mon-El seemed too… sure of himself. In a different way than before. A… more ominous way.

“What? Don’t trust me, _Director?”_ He barely lilted his voice, but Kara found herself stiffening. Found herself shifting her weight so that she was more between the Damaxite and the humans. “So,” brown eyes snapped to her, smile seeming more and more plastic the longer she looked. “Kara! I’ve been reading Earth news – seems like you finally got that sidekick you always wanted.”

She narrowed her eyes, fingers digging into her biceps. “Not a sidekick, but yes. I’ve been training someone to help protect the city.”

“She seems like _quite_ the up-and-coming hero,” his tongue ran along the top of his teeth. A touch too slowly to be comfortable. “Got quite the interesting set of powers.”

Breath catching, Kara suddenly felt ripped back in time, standing in the Green Room with Dax all those months ago. Before they’d found their rhythm. Before they’d let go of their species bias’. Before they trusted each other. 

_“It’s not like this is a dream assignment for me, buddy. It’s like all you Daxamite’s are made the same – Mon-El was just as bad when he started.”_

_Alex slammed into Dax before she exploded forward – bionic arm pressed tight enough to the woman’s chest to keep her pinned to the wall. “Stop! Dax-“_

_Fury and… and pain dripped from her as she jerked under her mentors hold. “Don’t you ever fucking compare me to that bektern!”_

_“Dax, breath,” Alex hissed, free hand coming up to hold the side of the furious alien’s face. Tug her around – force her to look into her eyes. “Breathe – she doesn’t know. Just breathe. You’re okay – It’s okay.”_

Then Alex, after having calmed her friend down, turning to her with serious, but sad eyes. Offering half an explanation – enough to get the message across without betraying Dax’s past. _“She… just, I wouldn’t mention other Daxamites? Her people-“ Alex exhaled sharply. “Just, there is a reason she ended up on my ship, okay?”_

So, instead of sharing information, Kara just nodded. Refusing to open up about the woman who she’d fought long and hard to bond with. To earn her trust. To find their place – even if she insisted on calling her a series of ridiculous nicknames.

Lucy was who squared up, the tension at the table building too slowly for her tastes. Her eyes were narrow, back straight, as she drew his eyes away from the Kryptonian. “Did you-“

So, focused on the drama at hand, Alex seemed to materialize out of thin air not two meters behind the Daxamite. Rage on her tongue, cutting Lucy off without remorse. “What in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?” 

[…]

Today had been going so _well_. Ky was with Freyer this afternoon for therapy and a general _hang_ as Freyer put it, smiling to herself at her use of ‘youth slang’. The xeno-manual was finished and being reviewed off-world by some of her old contacts. She’d managed to get a one-armed training session in with Lincoln and Le’ra at the city base. And now she was heading to the bar to start her date night with a sister’s drink.

Today was going so well.

So, of course, it had to go to hell.

“What in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?” Next to her, Ella sank backwards a step. Falling into formation with practiced ease.

“Alex Danvers,” he turned with unsettling calm. Bracing his hands behind him on the table behind him, he appraised her with slow, unconcerned eyes. “Or, should I be saying _Captain_ Danvers?” His smile soured, around the edges. “Lyron finally retire? Or did you stage an overthrow?” He leaned forward, tongue rolling along his teeth as he lowered his voice into the illusion of secrecy. “We both know how good you are at that.”

“I repeat,” refusing to raise to the bait, she steeled her gaze, fingers flexing at her side. Panic clawing at her throat, she inhaled slowly, dragging the emotion back into her chest cavity. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“I think the better question is, what are _you_ doing _here_?” His smile turned at the edges, something in the neighborhood of arrogant enjoyment. “Fall off the cart already?”

Behind him, Alex watched everyone react to that. To both the familiarity he was displaying with her past, and the malicious undercurrent of his words. Maggie shifted her weight, hands bracing on the table as she swallowed her sudden desire to throttle the alien. Lucy’s expression drained, leaving behind cold fury. But Alex ignored that and responded with as much calm as she could muster. “It’s ‘wagon’ you ass.”

He reached back, grabbing the last of his beer and waving it between them. “You would know.”

Biting back the desire to crack her skull in an ill-advised head butt, she set her jaw. Breathed through the anger. Captain Danvers had a role here, regardless of Alex’s feelings or the situation brewing in her family’s eyes. “We had a deal.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” he pushed off from the table, half a step towards her. Ella shifted behind her. “And once you tell me where she is, I’ll be on my way.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Oh,” he took a slow drag from the glass, smile in his eyes as he watched the human. Watched the Alstairan behind her. Felt Kara shift, heard the click of Maggie’s safety. “That can be arranged.”

And before anyone else could react, he shoved off the table.

The whole thing tipped backwards – forcing Lucy and Maggie to jump out of the way, clashing into the table behind them. The clattering of the bench against the floor, glasses and bottles shattering on the floor, scattered patrons. But before he could step towards his target, Kara’s grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him off to the side. Full Supergirl persona; Eyes hard, jaw tight.

“Kara,” he tried to soften his voice, head tipping forward placatingly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’d be more worried about yourself,” she countered, fingers flexing in the alien material of his shirt.

A sigh.

“Have it your way,” and feeling just the slightest touch of regret at the action, he unhooked the knife strapped into the lead sheath on his wrist. He could see the moment the Kryptonite reacted. Her eyes fluttered, grip sickening as she swayed, eyebrows pinching as she tried to make sense of the sudden, intense nausea. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into the space between them, before plunging the blade into her thigh.

Her scream of pain and shock had everyone reacting. Had the energy of the bar shifting.

Quickly, efficiently, he snapped the very tip off in her leg, leaving her to slump to the ground with another shout. Her hands clutched desperately at her leg as green veins crawled along her skin.

“I really am sorry about this, Kara,” his voice was laced with something like regret. Undermined when he twisted around and blocked Alex’s wrist with his knife-wielding hand, her own knife inches from his face. Without fanfare he slammed his free fist into her center mass. The force sent her crashing into the bar grunting under the well measured blow.

She was already recovering though, and he knew the Infernian and the Alstairan were looking for their opening. So, he decided, for once, to follow his advisor’s plan.

Reaching forward, he wrapped his hand around her throat, dragging her off the counter with strength granted to him under this sun. The bar fell silent, save Kara’s stuttering, desperate breathing, as he slammed the human against the closest pillar, fingers flexing around her windpipe. He could cave Alex’s throat under the force of his grip but chose not to. That would hardly make him redeemable, now would it?

The moment froze.

“Not so easy under this sun, is it?” He asked, lip pulling back. Eyes locked on him. Weapons locked on him. And he ignored it. The glowing blade held to the human’s throat was more than enough incentive to keep him alive. “Why don’t we play nice, huh?”

Alex, regardless of her position, practically snarled back, bionic hand locking over his wrist on her throat. But she didn’t struggle – even with the extra strength, she knew that she couldn’t undo this position without risking death.

“Cap-“

“Shut up,” he didn’t even turn to address her Second. Alex, however, locked eyes with them, shaking her head as much as possible under the grip. Holding out her one free arm, palm facing the ground to still everyone’s hand. Drew’s fists were alight but hardly the most threatening tool right now. No, Maggie’s service weapon and Lucy’s spare in Ella’s hands – both leveled at Mon-El’s head – they were the real threat. Not that he seemed concerned.

The only family not ready and able to kill the Daxamite were Lucy and Kara. The Kryptonite’s effects continued to keep Kara bound to the floor. Lucy was crouched beside her, eyes locked on the altercation even as she stayed by her sister’s side, hand pressed against the wound.

Meanwhile, Mon-El continued to speak, addressing Alex and Alex alone. “Relax. We both know I’m not going to kill you,” his breath washed over her face, making her teeth grind in fury. “That plan has already been abandoned.”

Fury ignited in her chest at the words. Images clashing through her fueling an injection of rage into her veins; Dax bleeding in the park; Lena ducking under gun fire; Maggie having shrapnel extracted from her leg. Jerking under his hand, bionic tightening brutally, Alex hissed the sudden truth. “You issued the bounty.”

“Bounty is a strong word,” his head tipped sardonically. “I could hardly _pay_ someone to kill you – Captain Alex Danvers, Intergalactic Ambassador, ranked member of the Order of Athasted. No, that would hardly suit my reputation. But asking a friend for a favor?” he tipped his head to either side, smiling at his deception. “That, _that_ is much easier to deny in the aftermath.”

Swallowing against the grip, fighting her instincts to thrash, she had no mental energy to withhold the biting, “worked _great_.”

He tightened the grip around her throat, eyes flaring. “You’re surprisingly difficult to kill, I’ll give you that.”

“So, what?” She huffed a struggling breath, lungs stuttering but unwilling to stop talking. “You came here to do the job yourself?”

“No, I’m here to do things the easy way,” his smile shifted, souring further. “You are going to hand back what is mine, or I am going to _take it from you_.”

Dragging as much disgust into her expression as possible, Alex simply spat back; “You’re pathetic.”

“And you’re going to have to choose,” he leaned in close enough that she could see the specks of amber in his eyes. Smell the sharp bite of beer on his breath. “Who are you really? Alex Danvers, citizen of Earth? Or Captain Danvers, sworn to protect the lives of those aboard your ship?”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” she ground out, breathing forced and heavy around her desire to snap his neck. The blade dug into her throat at the movement, but she didn’t care. The pain only sharpened the situation – brought everything into focus. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

“Yeah,” his lip pulled up, eyes dragging along her face. “You should have.”

“What,” the gasped quality to Kara’s voice had Alex’s eyes sharpening. And her pressing against Mon-El’s hold at the sight of red seeping through Lucy’s fingers. “What _happened_ to you?” Blue eyes were wide and confused, flicking between her sister held captive against the pillar and her ex who she’d thought, just maybe, had that makings of a _hero_.

Mon-El turned his head, just a touch, just enough that Alex didn’t have an opening, and caught Kara in his peripherals. “ _Space_ happened to me!” He snapped, breathing heavy. “You have _no idea_ what it’s like out there. I rule a people without a home in a void of stars. We have _nothing_. No home, no place to go,” throat caught between his fingers, he pulled back and slammed Alex’s spine against the concrete. “And in this void of nothingness, I am responsible for finding a path to salvation. And I am taking back what is _mine_.” He turned back to Alex, locking furious on hers, dropping his voice so the words were only shared between them. “You were right about the pressure of my people. I have no choice.”

Uncaring about the threat of death, Alex pushed hard against his weight, blood trailing down her chest. “I’ll never let you touch her.”

Moving the knife – pressing the broken tip against the underside of her jaw, he forced her to lift her chin. “I think you will – because I know what you’re made of _Captain_ Danvers,” blood welled, sliding down her throat. “Do they?”

For a moment, they locked eyes. Their history burning between them. What they’d each done. Who they’d revealed each other to be in the vacuum of space. What they were willing to do, to endure, to get what they wanted.

She grit her teeth against a response – knowing that anything further would just feed into his delusions of grandeur.

“This is your one and only chance. Hand her over, or I next time it won’t be a request.”

And with that, he dropped his hold, letting her spine relax against the concrete as he stepped back. Before anyone could move – pull a trigger, throw a fire ball – Alex raised a hand, stepped directly between him and death. Killing him would only make things worse. 

“Oh, and,” stepping around her and towards a now empty table he embedded his Kryptonite knife in the counter. “You can keep this – I have plenty.”

And with that, he sauntered out. Uncaring about the destruction he was leaving in his wake.

Or, actually. Uncaring about the destruction he _intentionally_ left in his wake.

[…]

Alex was the first to recover. The moment the bar door slammed shut she was ripping the knife out of the wood and tossing it to Drew. _“Gus shaus ies if huru.”_

_“Wyuru?”_

Inhaling once, sharp, trying to clear the clattering of her thoughts. “My lab, second cabinet from the door, there’s a lead case. Then take it to containment.” They nodded, sparing exactly one look at the bleeding Kryptonian and striding from the building – taking the poisonous stone with her.

“Maggie, call J’onn.” Alex dropped to her knee’s, fingers touching the underside of Kara’s chin to pull her eyes up. “Hey, Kar? Kar, I gotta look at this, okay?”

She nodded eye’s hazy with pain. But she had enough cognizance to follow Alex’s guiding hands, letting her lean her back against the underside of the bar. Carefully, inhaling her own feelings about everything, Alex eased Lucy’s fingers away from the wound and tore away the edges of her slacks.

_Fuck._

Green glowed from around the entrance site, sending tendrils of poison along her sister’s skin, through her blood stream. It wasn’t deep, and they’d caught it soon, but things were going to get worse before they got better.

“Kar. Kar?” She waited for agonized eyes to meet hers, and took a breath, swallowing her own terror. “I can take this out now, but not painlessly. Or you can wait for the DEO medevac,” which could take a dozen minutes to arrive, another dozen to get her back, and then Hamilton would have to determine the best route of removal.

And in all that time, Kara would have to suffer under what she once described as having _"nails in her blood.”_

Alex knew her answer before she even forced out a gasping. “ _Do it_.”

Looking at Lucy she kept her voice calm – filtering out all the emotions and panic and planning that would need to come after this – and focusing. “Luce, I need you to hold her leg down, okay?” she ripped her belt out of the loops as she spoke. “She’s basically human right now, so you won’t have trouble.”

Lucy, Director Face on, nodded, while Alex handed her sister her folded belt, nodding for her to put it between her teeth.

“Alright, deep breath in?” Kara obeyed, inhaling sharp through her nose. “And, _out,”_ and with that she dug her bionic into the wound and caught the edges of the blade. Blocking out her sister’s muffled screams, she made sure she had a good grip and dragged the Kryptonite tip out. “Okay, okay,” Ella was already there, hand waiting to take the rock away, skirting back to the edge of the bar the moment Alex handed it over. “Its over, I got it, there you go, just breathe,” she murmured, touching her not bloodstained hand to Kara’s cheek.

Everything would be fine (it sounded like a lie even in her own mind).

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. **_Fuck_**.

She waited for blue eyes to meet hers. Held them – tried to smother the whirling emotions demanding her attention. “Kar, you’re gonna be fine. Now that the kryptonite is gone, you’ll start to heal. Half an hour under sunlamps and you’ll be good as new.”

Kara grunted as she pulled herself more upright against the wall, wet eyes searching hers. “Promise?”

She forced herself to smile, squinting her eyes as she tipped her head towards her sister, foreheads knocking together. “Pinky promise.”

The moment held – each sister locking eyes. Each of them settling in the protection of the other as Kara’s breathing evened.

Then Lucy dropped against her heels, jaw tight, panic and fury in her eyes. “What the fuck is going on, Alex?”

She swallowed, suddenly feeling like she was getting too much oxygen. Lightheaded, world spinning. _Fuck_. “I-“

“Cap,” Ella’s voice broke through the bubble created around Kara, turning both human’s heads. She was standing back with Maggie – both had phones, though Ella had hers pressed to her chest. She didn’t say anything, but Alex could read her expression – could see what she was thinking in the set of her jaw, the turn of her eyes.

“Okay, just,” closing her eyes, she struggling to breathe. “Just give me a second.”

“Alex-“

“El,” she snapped, turning to set hard eyes on her friend. “Give me a second.”

“What’s going on?” Lucy’s demanded, eyes flicking between crew and Captain. 

Ignoring that for now, because that was a very, _very_ long answer. “Kara,” she swallowed, breathing careful and controlled. “I have to go.”

Lucy’s hissed “ _What_?” had nothing on Kara’s furrowing brows, on the panic the tore through her sister’s eyes.

“Kar,” she touched her cheek again, drawing pained eyes back to her. Holding them. Fighting tears at the choice, no matter how temporary, she was about to make between crew and family. “I have to go.”

“It’s Dax, isn’t it?” Kara asked, pain dripping from her teeth but lessening with each second away from the deadly rock. “That’s who he’s looking for.”

“Yeah,” she stroked a thumb under her eye, clenching her jaw. “Yeah, and I have to check on her – warn her.”

“I know,” Kara winced as she moved, ignoring the protests of both Alex and Lucy as she pulled herself off the bar, leaning forward. “I know – go. I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated, even with Ella burning a hole in the back of her head, even with the DEO on the way, even with panic tingling at the ends of her fingers. She hesitated, because this was her _sister_. The sister she devoted her life to protecting. The sister she’d _die_ for – and she was openly bleeding, soaking her pants and her girlfriend in blood. And Alex was about to _leave._

“Alex,” Kara’s voice hardened, a little Supergirl leaching in as pain leached out. “Go – make sure she’s okay. I’m fine – Lucy and Maggie got me.”

Alex glanced at Lucy, took in her hard jaw but resigned eyes. “Luce…”

“Go,” Lucy nodded, staring down at the wound she was still applying pressure to – even as the flow slowed. “It’s okay. We’ll… we’ll talk later.”

“We will,” turning and waiting for green eyes to meet hers, she tipped her head forward, instilling as much conviction into her tone as possible. “We will. I promise.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” and, like she knew Alex wouldn’t be able to leave without it, she offered the smallest of smiles. The pulling of the corners of her lips – just enough that Alex felt the pure terror in her chest unfurl half a notch. “Now go – check on the other Superdork.”

Gritting her teeth, she nodded and pulled away, refusing to look down at the hand soaked in red.

“Alex?” Maggie had hung up, DEO evac already on the way, and stepped towards her the moment she pulled away from Kara. Terror flared in her eyes. “Is she-“

“Kara’s fine,” she rushed, pressing her clean hand to her girlfriend’s chest. Letting her fingers rest there as Maggie stepped further into her space. Feeling the hard, unsteady beat of her heart. “She needs sunlamps. But she’ll be fine. That was designed to distract, not hurt.”

“He _stabbed_ her as a distraction?”

“Yes,” Ella shifted in her peripherals, anxiety growing in time with her own. “Mags, I… I have to go. I have to take care of some stuff. Because of this. I-“

“Danvers,” Maggie stepped forward again, fingers coming up to press into her cheek and jaw, pull her scattered eyes down to meet hers. “It’s okay. I know – this has something to do with what you didn’t want to tell Kara, right? That last story?”

Her shoulder burned as she nodded.

“Do what you have to do,” her smile was soft and forced and absolutely half occupied with the bleeding but recovering Kara off to the side. “We got Ky and Kara. Just… just come home, okay?”

Just come back to us.

Just be safe.

We love you.

“I might be late.”

“We’ll take her back to our place.”

“Cap,” Ella’s voice stepped into true urgency.

“I know,” taking a slow breath, she stared into Maggie’s eyes for another moment before turning.

She didn’t look back until she was starting the car. 

And today had been going so _well_.

* * *

Alex unlocked her apartment and but didn’t open the door. Just stood there, hand wrapped around the handle, eyes locked on the outside of the peephole. And hesitated.

Took a moment to prepare for what came next.

Took a moment to pack away Captain Danvers.

It definitely didn’t work, but she couldn’t stand out here forever. She was exhausted. Bone deep, aching exhausted. Her eyes were heavy and dry, her head wanted to tip forward against the door. Even holding her hand against the metal of the handle was an effort.

The moment Alex left the bar she was walking underwater. As if the air had filled with thick, dense liquid. Every step was a challenge, every thought an effort. She was drowning under the weight of it. Under the weight of that responsibility. Of protecting those that deserved protecting. Of past mistakes.

_I should have killed you when I had the chance._

She should have. Confirmed by the hour-long panic attack she’d helped Dax through. Confirmed by the dark eyes of the crew she gathered. Confirmed by the fear dredging itself up in her chest.

This wasn’t over. And something told her it wasn’t going to be for a while.

Taking a fortifying breath, she forced energy into her fingers, forced herself to turn the nob. Push open the door.

She was a little surprised by Gertrude laying at the foot of the entrance. Nose just outside the arch of the door as it swung opened.

Lowering herself to her knees, only dropping the last inch, she dragged a hand through the dense fur at her head. Retriever today. “Hey girl,” she whispered, digging her fingers in as the ‘dog’ lifted her head, whine at the back of her throat. “I know,” she blinked away wet eyes, trying to smile at her friend. “I know. It’ll be okay,” she scratched under her chin, drawing her maw up. “I’ll fix it.” I have to.

She knelt there for longer than recommended, knee’s aching under her own weight. But standing felt like momentous effort – like gravity had increased its hold on her. Like the universe was willing her to stay down.

The only thing that made her move was the promise of a shower – Kara’s blood was still under her nails. The brutal, rushed scrub she’d allowed herself at the Exodus hardly sufficient to clean away the remains of her sister’s pain.

So, the shower was the force that dragged her off her knees. Gertrude remained a step behind, right into the shared bathroom. When one of them got off a late shift but didn’t shower at work, they didn’t use the en suite. Maggie could sleep through the noise, but Lucy absolutely couldn’t.

Plus, it gave her more time to pull herself together.

She made no sound when she stepped into the still cold water. Made no sound as the pins of ice bit into her skin.

Gertrude whined from the bathmat though.

She cleaned methodically. Just like she had on the Exodus. Hair, face, arm, arm, and so on. Systematic. She focused on each step; the feel of the slowly warming water; the smell of Lucy’s soap; sound of the water beating against the tile.

Tried to focus on anything but the way her chest was filled with cement, and with each passing moment it felt like it was growing heavier. Dragging her down into the depths of her pain.

She couldn’t tell when she’d started to cry. But, just as quickly as she recognized it, she felt it spin out of her reach. Sobs wrenching themselves from her chest, rough against her throat, burning in her chest. They heaved out of her – dragged form her lungs against her will as the day’s events collided.

Her shoulder burned even when she pressed it against the cool tile. Burned even as she dragged it down the shiny surface, sinking to her knee’s in the bath/shower combo. Curling tight as tiny rivers of water cascaded down her spine, through her hair, onto her face and down the drain.

Spinning and swirling and vanishing from existence.

Just like she wanted to.

Anything to be _free._

Distantly, she heard Gertrude bark. Felt a sudden wave of cool air interrupt the heat swirling in her lungs. 

She couldn’t breathe. The water, the burning, the images crowding her mind. The weight of the world pressing her shoulders into the ground.

Then.

Then.

Someone’s arm slipped between her thighs and stomach – hunched as she was. Curled protectively against the agony in her chest, fingers digging into her own shoulders. One palm wrapped over her brand.

Then the arm was pulling. Dragging her through the water gathered in pools around her form, until she was out of the direct spray. Until she unfolded enough to tuck against someone’s chest. Knees still bent under her, chest heaving, but one arm secured around her waist.

A hand dragged through her sopping hair, pulling it away from her face, pulling the back of her head against their shoulder. They were talking, she knew that. Could hear the hum of it in her ears over the ongoing sound of the shower.

It took her long minutes of wrecked sobs for her to realize that the person was fully clothed. Or as clothed as Maggie ever was in bed.

The wet DEO printed shirt pressed against her back, the cooling fabric gradually seeping a chill into her spine. Cactus printed boxers bunched up at the tops of her thighs to compensate for the knee’s bracketing Alex in.

False walls – walls more protective than the porcelain ones of the bathtub, even with Gertrude’s chin resting on the edge.

“There ya go,” murmured, directly against the skin behind her ear. “That’s it. Just breathe. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m here. It’s okay.”

A shuddered breath ripped out of her burning lungs, hunching her forward. But Maggie barely lost an inch of contact, curling with her girlfriend’s pain. Head resting on the back of her shoulder while she tried to contain the erratic, cracked breathing wrenching from her throat.

When the sobs started to pick up again – the brief reprieve allowing her thoughts to center and spiral once more – Maggie’s arm tightened. Pulled her tight. Fit Alex’s spine along the length of her chest.

Alex felt surrounded – draped in Maggie’s presence.

A different kind of weight. A weight consisting of safety and protection and _love._

But it was Maggie’ arm coming up to press against her heart that finally grounded her back to reality.

“Danvers, hey, Alex,” her nose pressed into sopping hair, murmuring over the sound of the water. “You’re okay. I’ve got you – I’m here. Lucy’s here. Kara and Ky are here. Everyone is safe and okay and love you. We _love_ you. All you have to do is breathe, breathe and listen to my voice. Follow it back to this moment, in my arms, safe. Safe and loved and-“

“Maggie,” throat rubbed raw, her voice sounded tortured. 

“I’m here,” her arms tightened, even as she turned her body, shifting so she could see the profile of her face. “Hey, I’m here. You’re okay.”

“I need,” she blinked – tears mixing with the mist of water still reaching them at the end of the tub. “Quiet – please. I need-“

“It’s okay, I know, I got it,” she shifted, releasing her as quickly as she could and moving. Using the lip of the bath to pull herself up and slam the stream of water off.

The juxtaposition of silence hollowed Alex’s ears – echoed in her skull. 

Then Maggie was dropping to her knee’s in front of her. One hand pressed to a knee still tucked under her, the other finding her chin. “We gotta get you dry, okay sweetie?”

Yes. She was soaked, water sliding down her skin in rivets, dripping from her saturated hair. Without the steam a chill was already sinking into the bathroom, leaching warmth from her skin.

But also, no. Maggie – Maggie was _drenched._ Shaking. The light grey of her shirt now dark, every inch steeped in water, clinging to her skin. Her hair was only half wet, where streaks of the current had hit when she turned off the shower – where she’d pressed her forehead against Alex’s skin.

It took her whole seconds to realize that Maggie wasn’t shaking, the room was.

She was shaking.

“Come on,” gentle hands slid around her back, fingers tucking under her arms and pulling. Helping her to her feet – slow and steady.

Maggie was strong enough to lift her – she’d done it last month, just to prove she could – but not on wet tile. Not with a trembling, freezing, post-panic attack Alex.

So, instead, she carefully balanced her girlfriend as they stepped out of the tub, Gertrude skittering back to make room. Once her feet were firmly on the bright red mat, she reached out and snatched the closest towel. Kara’s – edges still a little damp from her shower several hours ago – but extra fluffy and extra-large. Wrapped around Alex it reached from the top of her chest to her knee’s.

Quickly and efficiently as possible, Maggie unpeeled her sopping shirt and boxers and threw them back into the shower for tomorrow. Alex at least semi-situated – curled a little over her knees at the edge of the tub, fingers curled over the top of the fabric, eyes locked on her knee’s – she let herself tear her eyes away away. Just long enough to search in the cabinet. And even those moments burned.

Drying like she did at the academy, she wrapped the guest towel around herself and crouched by Alex’s legs, looking up into blank, faraway eyes.

“Sweetheart,” she used her softest voice. Fingers a whisper against her jaw. Enough that she tipped it back, hallow eyes locking with concerned. “What do you need?”

But Alex wasn’t here to answer.

After almost a year, Maggie had seen all the varieties of Alex’s panic attacks, but this? This was the worst brand. The _panic_ was bad enough – gripping her partner with ferocity enough to drag breath from her lungs. But the aftermath? Where _everything_ had been pulled from Alex’s chest leaving her aching and empty and unable to speak?

That was much, _much_ worse.

But she’d done this before. She knew this pattern. Knew all the dips and aches and pains. Where to touch and were to avoid. The words that soothed and those that cut. The touch and tone and shape of love that Alex needed when her pain drained everything else away.

So, without undue sound filling the space, Maggie nodded. Smiled as gentle and soft as she could manage around her own wet eyes. Stood, guiding Alex to her feet with her. Reached over for the hand towel to dry the Captain's dripping hair as smoothly as possible. Touched it to her face, along her neck. Ran the remaining dry portions against the exposed plains of her chest before carefully, _carefully_ removing white fingers from Kara’s towel. Letting it slide away from her body and studiously, patiently dry her increasingly absent partner.

By the time she was done, Alex’s eyelids had dipped, eyes still hollow, but blurry. Exhaustion. So, it didn’t take much to wrap the towel back around her and guide her through the door, down the hall and into a bedroom.

The wrong bedroom, but it was their best bet right now. Pressing her into the empty double bed she placed a slow hand to her cheek, tilting her head to look into her eyes. Even if Alex wasn’t seeing. Even if she couldn’t hear. Maggie wouldn’t just walk away without explanation. “I’m going to get us clothes, okay babe? I’ll be right back.”

A slow blink, eyebrows dipping, but that was all. Which was more than Maggie expected. But with Gertrude jumping onto the foot of the bed, resting her head next to Alex’s thigh, she knew it would be okay to leave for a moment.

Slipping into the master, she left the door open a crack to let light spill in. Dimmed, but just enough so she could navigate. Gathered another set of boxers, two shirts and Alex’s flannel pants.

Just as she was about to close the door behind herself, she glanced at the bed.

For perhaps the first time ever, Kara wasn’t taking up the entire bed. She was at the center, as was typical, flat on her back. Nestled against her shoulder, hands tucked against her side, Ky breathed slow and deep against her neck. Both buried under the covers, seeking comfort in each other’s warmth. Lucy, who had been the other slice of bread to the Danvers girls’ sandwich, was on her side as well – facing the pair. One hand was still reached out – tips of her fingers brushing Ky’s spine from where she’d been scratching before sleep took her.

The whole scene swelled in Maggie’s chest – softened the sharp edges of pain from the last hour of her evening. Reminded her that even if things were bad now, _this,_ this is what they were protecting. Working towards.

And when she returned to Alex, helping dress and guide her into bed, gently removing her bionic, that warmth only burrowed deeper. Even in her absent state, the Captain sought her body heat, nestling against her chest the moment covers were pulled. Gertrude settled on top of their feet, Alex’s breath washing over her throat, Maggie finally sank into the moment. Dragged her fingers along the Captains back, slow, long, even strokes, as she watched the lights of passing traffic. Breathed in the scent of Lucy’s soap on Alex’s skin.

This was her home – her family.

And no matter what came next, she’d protect both.

* * *

Lucy woke slowly.

Sleep clung to her. The blackout of the bedroom always made it harder to pull back into reality. The weight of partners in the bed adding to the tether keeping her in unconsciousness.

Except, these weren’t her partners.

And today, she could not sleep in.

Blinking away the stick of an uneasy sleep, she dragged a hand through her hair. Yawned and pulled her legs out of the side of the bed. Hunching over, she allowed one moment of breathing. Of introspection. Of compartmentalizing the emotions which slammed into her when the previous evening rushed back. 

When she stood, it took a long moment to realize that two people remained in the bed, but Maggie wasn’t one of them. 

Swallowing the panic, she slid out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible with two aliens asleep within. They needed every minute of rest they could get. Not because of Kara’s injury (Alex was right, she was better than new within the hour), but because of the emotional tole. Of Kara _being stabbed_. By someone from her past – someone she had cared about, for better or worse. Of Alex being strangled, threatened, held hostage in a moment of terror for everyone.

And Ky had the overlapping panic of the adults to contend with from the moment Freyer dropped her at the base. Suggesting she stay the night with the alien had been useless – the Exodus grapevine was more effective than breaking news. She knew the gist of what had happened before Freyer released her into DEO medical.

So, she was careful while she closed the bedroom door. Considerate.

She knocked into the hallway corner as she skidded into the living room. No dice. Backtracking, she pushed open the bathroom door and found a hand towel in the sink and clothes in the tub. Weird – Ky was pretty good about keeping the space clean. She’d never-

Oh.

Turning, she backtracked once more to the bedrooms, but opened the door on the left instead.

The sight of Alex folded into Maggie’s chest settled the whirling panic in her stomach. Allowed her to deflate against Ky’s bedroom door, fingers still wrapped around the handle.

They were okay.

Alex was okay.

Everything would be okay.

She hoped.

[…]

Alex woke slow.

Warmth and pressure – that’s what her mind clocked first. Her spine and legs were pressed tight to one of her partners. Maggie, her hazy memory informed. Probably Maggie. Also, probably Maggie based on the arm wrapped tight over her arm and chest. Alex was secured against her, heat seeping in through pajamas she had no memory of putting on. Against the back of her shoulder she could feel her girlfriend’s forehead, feel the rise and fall of her chest in her deep state of sleep.

Second, her mind clocked that she wasn’t in her bedroom. The bed felt too supple, sinking into it in a way that she knew was bad for Lucy’s back. And hers. Not that she’d admit it. The blankets heavier than theirs, the pillows thicker. So, not her bed, but at least one of her girlfriends was with her.

Before she opened her eyes – literally faced the day – she took one slow inhale. Feeling Maggie’s arm adjust for the movement, focusing on her lungs expanding. The pressure gathering in her chest as she held the oxygen and slowly exhaled it. Allowed her to center herself before she blinked into the too-bright light of her daughter’s bedroom.

She understood the desire for windows into the outside world – she’d been on the Exodus too. But nothing was worth sunlight bathing your room first thing in the morning without any kind of reprieve.

Wincing, and blinking again, she tilted her head downwards as much as possible without disturbing Maggie. She’d taken off her bionic at some point – again, no memory of that - and put her in one of Lucy’s oversized shirts.

Her heart expanded inside her chest. She’d been taken care of. Her partner had carefully, lovingly, supported her through a panic attack, dried, dressed and settled.

She wasn’t alone.

But she still had to get out of bed.

The only reason she’d even come home last night was because Ella didn’t give her a choice. She had too much to do to revel in the warm, fuzzy feelings inspired by laying in her partners arms. She had to get up, she had to-

“Danvers,” muffled against the back of her shoulder, muttered into the fabric of her shirt. “You’re thinking too loud for this early in the morning.”

Smiling despite herself, she relaxed the tense shoulders that must have woken Maggie, shifting to half turn in her arms. Laying back, she looked down at her girlfriend, already burrowing into the front of her shoulder in the new position. Granting herself one extra minute. Savoring the sight.

“I have to get up,” whispered, unwilling to break the fond quiet they’d created.

But Maggie just grunted, fingers tangling into her shirt at her side. Smiling at the petulance, she continued to roll, ignoring the disgruntled protest of being moved this early in the morning. Now facing her partner, she reached over with her available hand, tucking stray hair away from her face, running her thumb along her temple. Leaving her palm against her cheek to truly soak up her girlfriend’s beauty.

Maggie didn’t open her eyes when she spoke, mumbled and sleep slurred. “Stop lookin’ at me like that.”

Alex bit back her grin, arching an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like you love me.”

She touched their foreheads, eyes drifting closed as she confessed her truth into the space between them. “But I _do_ love you.”

In the pause that followed, Alex could practically feel Maggie’s lips turning up at the corners. Fingers tangled in the front of her shirt, pulling her impossibly closer.

Alex tried not to think about this as the last moment of reprieve before the world turned itself upside down. 

Blinking, she pulled away, dragging her thumb under closed eyes and smiling. “I gotta get up, Mags. Want me to get you when breakfast’s ready?”

A sigh, Maggie’s eyes finally opening to meet hers. “Nah, come on,” flinging off the duvet she sat up properly, dragging a hand through her hair. “Lane’s probably been stress cooking for a while.”

“So, we should go save your kitchen then?”

As it turns out, Lucy _had_ been stress cooking, but the kitchen didn’t need saving. She’d made coffee, eggs, pancakes and bagels and left everything in the oven to warm. Then she’d promptly started to clean – scrubbing the kitchen with unnecessary vigor.

Alex padded across the hard wood quietly, hesitating at the entrance to the kitchen. “Luce?”

The brush paused in the sink. A beat, then she went back to scrubbing.

“Lucy?” A single step into the kitchen, cautious and aware. Watching the tension play across her partners back. “Are you-“ a wince, fingers tangling in the ends of her sleeves. “What do you need?”

She never stopped cleaning; eyes locked down. Alex could see tension building in her shoulders. Could feel the tension building in the room.

Stealing herself, she swallowed her fear. “Do you need me to go, Luce?”

Do you need space?

Do you not want to see me?

Can you not stand the sight of me after I abandoned my bleeding, terrified sister?

Do you need space from the woman that left you in a crime scene to see to her other family?

Do you still want me after I chose them over you?

Do you-

“Alex,” she blinked, mind having spun out so loudly she’d missed Lucy turning. Pressing against the sink, hands braced on the counter. Jaw hard, eyes soft. “I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

A beat. A breath. “But I-“

“Did what you had to,” Lucy cut in, cheek ticking. “Doesn’t mean I _like it_. But I understand. I’m not going to hold it against you.”

That stalled the insecurity swirling in her gut, but she still didn’t move closer to her partner. “Oh.”

“Look,” Lucy dropped her head a little rubbing her forehead with her palm. “I’ve got no reason to be upset. I know, I _know_ , that you did the best thing you could in the circumstances. I get that. I just…”

“Watching we walk away was hard,” Alex finished her stalled sentence, exhaling slowly, eyes prickling. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Lucy stepped away from the sink, towards her. “Don’t be, okay. You’re alright. I just… I’m just upset,” she squeezed her eyes closed, breathing careful and controlled. “Watching Kara get hurt like that, watching _you_ get hurt like that…”

“I’m fine,” a small step inwards, bringing them within arm’s reach. “He didn’t hurt me,” scabs had already formed where the blade sunk into her skin, bruise having bloomed under her collar. Within a week, the injury would be a faded memory. But Alex knew that wasn’t what she was talking about. Lucy’s mind was caught on the sight of her, pinned to the wall by an alien capable of crushing her windpipe without a thought. “He didn’t hurt me.”

Green eyes locked on her. A new kind of intensity burning behind them, Alex’s fingers twisting further into the fabric of her shirt.

“But he did, didn’t he?” The question was careful, precise. Eyes watching for her reaction – analyzed the spasm of pain that arched across her face, then vanished. “Whatever happened before… he hurt you.”

“He-“ a sharp breath, gaze wandering to the ceiling. Blinking her burning eye. “It’s a long story. One that I promised to tell. I just…”

“You want to wait for everyone to be up and Ky to be at school, I know,” Lucy finished, aware that her partner wouldn’t want to voice anything that sounded like an excuse. “And I agree. It’s okay. I can wait.” Swallowing her own mixed emotions, she stepped forward again, staring up into worried eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, you know that right?”

And, for the first time since she got back, Alex didn’t feel like that was the truth. But instead of voicing that, she gave a shallow nod, head ducking away.

“Hey,” soft fingers caught her under the chin, brought her back around to look down at her partner. “We’ll figure it out. We always do. Together.”

Except, together wasn’t going to be on the table.

But they wouldn’t figure that out until the end of the week. News brought on the heels of General Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stolen from Gilmore Girls of all things! Luke Danes has a special place in my heart...
> 
> Also, unclear if it showed up in updates or whatever (cause I marked it as complete then added more), but on Monday I added a bonus chapter to Sickness and Health due to popular demand. And... you only really have yourselves to blame for that being added. 
> 
> Also, to everyone that guessed Mon-El/Daxamites, I just want to say congratulations and also damn you for making me reply to your comments without replying to your comments about the thing I wanted to reply to your comments about.


End file.
